Yo siempre estaré contigo
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: LJ Momentos de tension con un ambiente pesado y arrogante.... malditos silencios incomodos que salen de situaciones extraordinarias Capitulo 34. Penultimo capitulo
1. Que te pasa, Cornamenta?

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                 1 Que te pasa, _Cornamenta?_

No se que hacer, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y tu ni me notas, para ti yo solo soy 'Evans', ahí estas otra vez, estas a lado de Sirius, al parecer le estas contando algo sumamente gracioso a Sirius, por que no para de reírse, y aquí vienes, entras al Gran Comedor y te sientas a lado de Remus, yo estoy en una esquina de la mesa, mi amiga Susan no a llegado, Remus me mira y le dice algo a sus amigos, mi querido amor da un suspiro y se levanta, junto con Sirius, Remus y Peter, van caminando hacia mi, dios esto no puede estar pasando! Cuando llegan hasta mi se sientan, Remus a mi lado, a lado de Remus Peter y enfrente de mi James y Sirius

-Por que tan solita Evans?-me pregunta Sirius con paciencia

-es que Susan ya te dejo abandonada?-me dije James con una sutil sonrisa

-Eso-dije en tono molesto-No te incumbe-

-Bueno, perdón-dijo James en tono burlón

-Y no te burles de mí-dije con un tomo mas molesto y duro, pero en realidad no estoy molesta

James me iba a contestar, abrió la boca un poco y después suspiro, algo me dijo que ya no me diría nada

-Dime Lily-me dijo Remus-Como te sientes de ser prefecta-

-Pues.....-

-Vamos _Lunático _es obvio-dijo James sin contenerse-Se debe sentir como......-ya no siguió solo vi que miro atrás de Peter y volvía a suspirar

-Como que?-dije molesta, de seguro empezaremos otra pelea, como siempre ha sido, siempre nos peleamos, por todo, desde que nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts, solo que me enamore de él a primera vista, solo no quise demostrarlo

-Como.....una......mujer orgullosa......cinco años en Hogwarts y ya eres prefecta, debe sentirse....bien consigo misma...satisfecha......no es así _Canuto_?-termino James mirando a Sirius

-Pues sí-

Yo lo mire sorprendida, y me di cuenta que sus amigos lo miraron igual, hasta Sirius, no puedo creerlo, y como debí esperármelo, muchas preguntas surgieron en mi mente, _mi amor platónico desde hace cinco años me esta diciendo cosas lindas? No me esta insultando? No me ha dicho que debo sentirme como la reina de Inglaterra? _James lo noto y nos miro a todos

-Que? Acaso no es cierto....Evans?-

-Pues....si-dije algo confundida-Pero.....-

-_CORNAMENTA _ESTA ENFERMO!!!! LLAMEN A LA ENFERMERIA!! –empezó a gritar Peter como loco

-Tranquilo _Cola gusano _me siento.....bien...no tienes por que hacer un escándalo por nada-

-Pero....pero-Remus no podía articular palabra

-Si me necesitan..-dijo James mientras se paraba-iré al aula de Encantamientos, olvide unos libros y un pergamino-

James se salió del Gran Comedor, claro todas las chicas voltearon a verlo, lo que pareció curioso es que no solo las chicas lo vieron también los chicos, era de esperarse por que James y los merodeadores eran los últimos en salirse del Gran Comedor, además de que siempre se salían juntos

-Muchachos-dijo Peter mientras miraba a Remus y Sirius-No deberíamos decirle a _Cornamenta_ que hoy no nos toca Encantamientos?- 

-No lo creo _Cola gusano_-dijo Remus mientras lo veía a los ojos

-_Lunático _tiene razón-empezó Sirius-Cuando James quiere estar solo inventa algo.....me preguntó...que le pasará?-dijo Sirius mientras se recargaba con su mano izquierda

-Tal vez-dijo Peter tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza-_Cornamenta_ quiera pensar en conseguirnos una cita a cada uno-dijo Peter con una sonrisa

-_Lunático, _me haces el favor-dijo Sirius con poca paciencia

-Con mucho gusto _Canuto-_después de que Remus contesto eso, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Peter y murmuro algo como 'no digas tonterías'

-No lo creo-dijo Sirius en tono preocupado-algo tiene James.....debió ser algo muy malo-

Los tres merodeadores se fueron, aun que ahora Sirius estaba ahorcando al pobre de Peter, la verdad, aun no me queda muy claro por que se dicen _Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Cola gusano _creo que es una de las cosas que nunca entenderé de ellos

-Vaya-dijo Susan mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Hola Sus, que pasa?-

-No me lo puedo creer, me encontré a Potter, estaba cabizbajo, choco con migo y yo......hasta me siento mal de haberle insultado-dijo Susan sirviéndose comida

-Que le dijiste?-conteste inocentemente

-Le dije 'Potter tienes cuatro ojos y con ninguno puedes ver a donde vas' pero ahora me arrepiento, no debí decirle eso, bueno...mas bien creo que no era el momento de decirle eso-

-Por que dices eso?-

-Por que el pobre de James me miro, tenía los ojos llorosos, como si quisiera llorar, me pidió disculpas y siguió su camino cabizbajo, en serio Lily, nunca había tenido tanta lastima a Potter, ni siquiera me había arrepentido de lo que le digo-

Varias cosas pasaron por mi mente, James no me insulto, y se salió diciendo que iba a ir a un aula que no nos toca hasta mañana, además por lo que me acaba de decir Susan, concuerda de maravilla con lo que dijo Sirius, a James le pasa algo y debe ser muy, pero muy malo

Salí como pude del Gran Comedor, la parecer Susan no me dejaría ir a ningún lado hasta que le ayudara con Pociones, yo que teníamos muchas clases por delante y que nos veíamos en la sala común en la noche, la verdad quiero saber que le pasa a Potter, cuando terminaron todas las clases, me dirigí a los lugares mas visitados por los merodeadores, después de un rato me sentí mas que cansada y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo.

Mientras caminaba hacía al lago escuche sollozos, me acerque y ahí estaba James Potter, abrazando sus piernas que estaban juntas a su pecho, con la cabeza escondida entres sus manos y con una carta en la mano derecha, yo me sentí mal y me acerque a él

Pero en eso escuche algo, algo que me molesto demasiado, murmuro 'maldita sangre sucia, y para colmo le cae bien a él....que se vaya al infierno' me enfade, me esta insultando a mi espalda, claro ya se me hacía raro, esta vez sentí como la ira se me subía a la cabeza

-Con que aquí estaba el Famoso James Potter-dije con sarcasmo

Al parecer James no se esperaba que estuviera a tras de él, tomo la carta y la guardo rápidamente debajo de su túnica, violentamente se limpió la cara y se volteo a verme, se levanto y se quito un poco el pasto

-Ah, Hola Evans-

-Pero si Potter esta aquí, esperando a que se enferme para que todas las mujeres se preocupen por él-dijo cruzándome de brazos

-Pues....la verdad no-murmuro eso mientras intentaba esconder su rostro para que no lo viera

-Eres un estúpido Potter-dijo mas enojada-Con que soy una sangre sucia-

-Ah, eso....yo no me refería a ti-

-Como que no, le caigo bien a Remus, ya se me hacía raro que no me insultaras-

-Vamos Evans, no seas tonta-

-Ah, ahora no solo soy una sangre sucia, sino que soy tonta-

-No solo que......-

No lo deje contestar, le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que me dolió mi mano y mi corazón, además pude ver la intensidad del golpe por que logre tirarle los lentes, el no se movió, tenía una mancha roja en la mejilla izquierda y la cabeza hacía el mismo lado, no recogió sus lentes, solo se quedo inmóvil

-Eres deprimente Potter-le dije mientras le daba la vuelta y caminaba al castillo

Mientras caminaba, sentí ganas de voltear a verlo otra vez, para ver que hace o hizo, pero primero va mi orgullo, y ya no lo mire, fui directamente a mi dormitorio, donde ya se encontraba mi amiga Susan

***

Me he despertado, ayer estudie mucho con Susan, nos dormimos a la media noche y ni rastro de James, pero no importa, me arreglo un poco, me cambió y bajo las escaleras, en la sala común no hay nadie a excepción de los tres merodeadores, los tres están platicando pero estan muy preocupados

-Y donde esta....como le dice....._Cornamenta_? o es que ya los abandono-dije muy fríamente recordando lo que me hizo James anoche 

-No es eso Lily-me dije Remus con aire preocupado-Es que James no asistió a ninguna clase después de que se fue-

-Y? Ya también lo note, los profesores se enojaran bastante-

-Pero Evans-dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie-Tampoco vino a cenar-

-No tenía hambre, es lo mas seguro-dijo con mas frialdad

-Eso no puede ser-dijo Peter-Por que cuando nos despertamos ayer, no desayuno nada por que tenía practica con su equipo, además no comió nada antes de irnos hablar contigo ayer en la tarde-

-Y eso no es lo preocupante-dijo Remus mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala común

-Lo que preocupa-siguió Sirius-Es que ni vino a dormir, tampoco se llevo su capa ni se llevo el mapa-

Eso si me espanto, por lo que escuchaba de ellos es que James nunca salía de noche sin una capa de no se que cosa y con una mapa, el cual se llamaba _El Mapa del Merodeador_

-No....no estén jugando-conteste intentado no sonar preocupada-De seguro es una broma-

-Sin que nosotros la sepamos?-pregunto Sirius

-Bueno...le juega bromas a todo el mundo-

-Si, tienes razón, pero por si nunca te has dado cuenta, nunca le juega bromas a nosotros, los merodeadores, por que rompería nuestro pacto de amistad, y James no es de las personas que rompen esos pactos-dijo Remus mientras se sentaba

-Solo espero que nuestro jefe este bien-dijo Peter con nerviosismo-Espero que no se lo haya comido un hombre lobo-

-Un hombre lobo? Que imaginación _Cola gusano_-dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado

Todos volteamos a ver el hueco de la Señora Gorda, ahí se encontraba James, empapado y con algo de lodo en su túnica y cabeza, sus lentes estaban llenos de tierra, además su túnica estaba mojando la alfombra, Sirius corrió y abrazo fuertemente a su amigo, sin importarle que estuviera mojado y lleno de lodo, Remus hizo lo mismo, Peter no supo que hacer y se desmayo, que emocional es ese hombre

-Donde estabas?-pregunto Sirius sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo-Por que no nos avisaste?-

-Lo siento muchachos, pero es que estaba pensando-dijo James intentando sonreír

-Sabes que _Cornamenta_?-dijo Remus mirando su mejilla izquierda-Tienes una marca de que alguien te a golpeado aquí-dijo Remus mientras ponía su dedo índice en la mejilla de James

-Auch! Eso duele-se quejo James-Es que me pegue con una rama de un árbol-

Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo, esa marca se la había dejado yo, pero por alguna razón, no quiso delatarme, tal vez por que no quería explicar lo que me dijo?

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar, los veo en el Gran Comedor-dijo James una vez que Remus y Sirius lo soltaron-No tardare-

Subió las escaleras y se fue a su dormitorio, Remus y Sirius cargaron a Peter afuera del retrato, yo me salí después de ellos, pensando en lo que le puso haber pasa do a James

**************************************

Notas de la autora:

Mi fic Lily/James jeje, que le pasa a James? Le dirá a sus amigos lo que le sucede? Lily se enterara por que James le dijo así? Eso se resolverá mas adelante, espero que les este gustando, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta la próxima ^O^


	2. Investigando

Yo siempre estaré con tigo 

        2  Investigando 

Bueno, estoy sentada en el Gran Comedor, Remus se sentó a mi lado, James se sentó a lado de Remus, tal vez no desea verme, que mal me siento, pero él tiene la culpa no me debí llamar sangre sucia......James Potter, no sabes el daño que me has hecho, y yo que te amo con todo mi corazón, bueno, Susan esta al frente de mi, a su lado se encuentra Sirius y a lado Peter, como siempre se están riendo como tarados, escucho la risa de Remus, también la de Sirius y Peter, por que los veo, pero la de James no, es extraño, por que James es el primero en reírse

-_Canuto_...tranquilo, la comida no se te va a ir-dijo Remus entre risas

-Comes como perro-finalizo James, cuando lo hizo los tres (Remus, Sirius y Peter) se pusieron a reír como locos, ahora si que no les entiendo nada de nada, son unos tontos

-Oigan, merodeadores-dijo Remus dejando de reír-Vamos a la biblioteca, tenemos una hora para hacer la tarea de Herbología-

-Vamos-

-Yo no puedo ir-dijo James con calma-Ya la hice de todos modos-

-Pero....-

-Tranquilo _Canuto_ tengo cosas pendientes que hacer-

Los merodeadores se quedaron quietos un momento, después se pusieron de pie

-_Cornamenta_, si necesitas hablar con alguno de nosotros, estaremos en la biblioteca-dijo Sirius mientras salía del Gran Comedor

Finalmente vi a James, él dio un fuerte suspiro, la verdad es que se veía fatal, como si nunca hubiera dormido, tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido y el cabello (misteriosamente) mas desordenado que lo normal, estaba apunto de preguntarle que le pasaba pero recordé lo de anoche y me voltee enojada, Susan como que entendió lo que quería hacer y fue ella quien pregunto

-Oye Potter, te ves mal, eh visto mas color en un yogurt natural-dijo Susan sentándose enfrente de él-Además tienes tantas ojeras como Lupin-

-Veras, es que no pude dormir bien, una noticia me afecto mucho, y me siento algo mareado-dijo James con una tímida sonrisa 

-Vaya, el Famoso James Potter se siente mal, vaya, finalmente que el poderoso Potter no puede solucionar su estado-

-Poderoso?-

-Si, el mejor de todos, sabes? Tu eres el mas fuerte de la escuela, según nuestros maestros, además que siempre logras hacer todo-

-Te equivocas-dijo con tal tristeza que hasta me hizo sentir peor-No soy nada de lo que dices, solo soy lo que ustedes creen-después de decir eso se levanto y se retiro, es muy extraño, el nunca es así, además siempre dice que es el mejor, y ahora....

-Potter esta muy extraño hoy, no te parece Lily?-

-Eh?-

-Bueno, me acaba de decir que no es nada, por si no te diste cuenta, además parece que no se la esta llevando bien, Remus se ve mejor que él, y ya sabes que Remus esta enfermo casi siempre-Susan puso algo de mermelada en su pan-Y lo mas extraño, es que evita a los merodeadores, cada vez que se quieren acercar a él, él pone un pretexto para no hablar con ellos-

Evitarlos? Por que? Si siempre anda con ellos, siempre les cuenta todo.....pero....podría ser que no quiera hablar del asunto.....eso sería muy probable, tengo que averiguar que le pasa, esta muy extraño, no he escuchado a alguien gritarle a James por que hizo una broma, desde ayer, algo raro le pasa, y yo lo voy a descubrir, pero no debo dejar que alguien se de cuenta que me gusta, tengo que ser mas cuidadosa, ya verán yo seré quien ayude a James.

-Sus-dije mientras me levantaba-Ya te había dicho que estoy enojada con Potter, y me vale lo que le pase, y como es tu tema de conversación, yo me retiro-lo dije tan frío que ni yo me reconocí

-Lo siento Lily, pero es que Potter.....-

-Ahí va, ahora tu estas como su admiradora, que lastima me das amiga-dije mientras me salía del Gran Comedor

Lo sé, fui muy fría con mi amiga, pero es una manera de despistar lo que voy hacer, pero, como lo averiguare......ya sé, iré con Remus y pasare tiempo con él y poco a poco me dirá lo que le pasa o lo que paso antes de ayer, me encamine hacía la biblioteca, bueno, que mas puedo hacer? Cuando llego los busco con la mirada, ahí están, al parecer están mas hablando que estudiando, bueno, aquí voy

-Hola chicos-dije con una sonrisa-Puedo sentarme aquí-

-Claro, claro-me dijo Remus muy distraído

Yo me senté y como que hice que estaba leyendo un libro que estaba en la mesa, por lo poco que leí este libro es de Herbología, pero en fin, me acerque disimuladamente hacía ellos, los cuales nos prestaban atención a su alrededor, estaba tan juntos que me pareció que escondían algo, cuando me acerque lo suficiente hice lo posible por escuchar lo que decían

-Algo malo le paso-dijo Peter susurrando

-Eso ya lo sabemos _Cola gusano_ es obvio-dijo Sirius pegando levemente el brazo del nombrado

-Eso no es el punto _Canuto _lo que realmente me preocupa, es que no ha hablado con nosotros-__

-Lo sé _Lunático _creo que nos esta evitando-

-Todo empezó cuando recibió esa carta después de su entrenamiento-

-Que crees que tendrá el contenido, _Canuto_?-

-No lo sé _Lunático_, por que no me la quiso enseñar-

-Que el jefe no la enseñe, es muy malo-

-_Cola gusano_, me sorprendo, piensas-

-Ah, que malo, yo siempre pienso-

-Pues no lo parece-

-_Cola gusano, Canuto _basta, parecen de preescolar-

-Lo siento _Lunático_-dijeron casi al unísono 

-Bueno-prosiguió-Tenemos que hablarle-

-No-dijo Sirius-Lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo un rato, ya veras pronto se le pasará y nos contara-

-_Canuto _tiene razón _Lunático_, el jefe esta aturdido por ahora, será mejor que lo dejemos pensar un rato, tal vez así _Cornamenta_ se sienta mejor-

-_Cola gusano_-dijo Remus sorprendido-Que sabio sonó eso, tiene razón _Canuto_ piensas-

-No esas como _Canuto, _yo si pienso-

-Oye, una pregunta-dijo Sirius-eres tonto o te haces? 

-Ah, son muy malos con migo-dijo Peter cruzando los brazos

-Ya vamonos-dijo Remus mientras guardaba sus cosas-Donde esta mi libro?-

-Este libro?-pregunté yo enseñándoselo

-Eh.....si-

-Ya veo como hacen la tarea, son adivinos? Por que este libro lo he tenido desde hace tiempo-

-Er.....es que ya habíamos terminado Evans.....adiós-dijo Sirius antes de salir prácticamente corriendo seguido por Remus y Peter

Yo me levanté tranquilamente, y me salí de la biblioteca, así que esta raro desde ayer después de recibir una carta, me pregunto, que noticia sería demasiado mala como para.....un segundo....una carta?? Esa carta....la que traía ayer en la noche en las manos?? Por lo que estaba llorando?? Entonces......entonces.....o por dios he cometido un gran error......debo disculparme, ha sido culpa mía y yo lo malinterprete todo, que tonta fui, pobre de mi amor, debo encontrarlo, pero, donde esta, mejor me detengo por que estoy corriendo sin rumbo, además parezco una tonta, bueno, veamos, si el quiere estar solo debo de ir a.......al lago, por supuesto, ahí estaba la otra vez.

Me dirigí al lago, mientras tomaba mi rumbo vi a Sirius entrar por un pasadizo, como soy muy curiosa lo seguí sin que él me notara, entre al pasadizo, si que estaba oscuro, a lo lejos escuche como Sirius hacía un hechizo para ver, yo hice lo mismo, después el pasadizo se convirtió en un túnel, tenía que agacharme para no pegarme en las rocas, seguí los pasos de Sirius hasta que se detuvieron

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo Sirius con paciencia-Que pasa con tigo?-

-_Canuto_, si supieras-

Yo sé con quien esta hablando, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, era James, deshice el hechizo para que no lograra verme y me acerque lentamente, prestando mucha atención en lo que decían

-Bueno, si no me dices _Cornamenta_ nunca lo sabré-dijo en tono burlón

-En eso tienes razón, pero....-

-Vamos James, yo sé casi todo, nunca defraudaría tu confianza-

-Bueno, esta bien-después suspiro-Como sabes, mi familia siempre ha estado en contra de Volde.....perdón, quien-tu-sabes-

-Gracias-dijo Sirius-Sabes que aun no me acostumbro que hables de quien-tu-sabes tan fluidamente-

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras-dio otra suspiro-Bueno, y como también sabes mi familia.....-

-Espera-

-Que sucede?-

-No hueles eso??-

-Que?-

-Perfume.......es muy poco, pero se huele.........huele como ah.....ah......claveles-

-Claveles? No es el perfume que usa Lily?-

Dios, me han descubierto, me doy la media vuelta, paso por el túnel y después comienzo a correr, me tropiezo por tanta oscuridad, pero bueno, me levanto rápidamente y sigo corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo, salgo del pasadizo y corro hacía la biblioteca, todos se me quedan viendo, pero no me importa, debo llegar, para despistarlos un rato, llego me siento, me acomodo mi cabello tomo un libro que estaba olvidado en  la mesa y hago como si lo estuviera leyendo desde hace un buen rato, después de unos segundos aparecen James y Sirius, se ponen enfrente de mí

-Hola-dije tratando de no verme culpable

Sirius se acerco a mí, suspiro cerca de mi cuello y miro a James asintiendo, James me miro y después a Sirius, el vulve a asentir

-Oye, Evans, nos podemos sentar aquí-

-Claro Black, no me incomoda-  

-Dime, Evans, que has hecho hasta ahora?-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba junto con James

-Yo estaba leyendo.....-volteo el libro para ver el titulo-_Historia de las bromas mas pesadas en Hogwarts_-dije intentando no parecer sorprendida _Existe tal libro_ fue mi primer pensamiento

-Ya veo......y desde cuando tienes lodo en los pies?-

-Es que.....-una idea cruzo mi mente-Fui al bosque antes de venir a leer y pise un charco lleno de lodo y no le di importancia-

-A Lily Evans, la más ordenada de toda la escuela, reconocida por ser la más lista y limpia, entrando a la biblioteca con los pies llenos de lodo??-

-Bueno, quería ser diferente hoy, ya vez, con eso de que solo tiene una imagen de mi-

-Ah-

Sirius miro a James decepcionado, James suspiro y murmuro Nos equivocamos después Sirius me miro

-Bueno, dejaremos que sigas leyendo tu libro, perdona la interrupción-

Después de eso los dos se salieron de la biblioteca, cuando ya no los vi, di un fuerte suspiro, me mire los zapatos, que horror, los tengo llenos de lodo, al igual que mi túnica, que bueno que estaba sentada y ellos no lo notaron, me salve, pero solo por un pelo, ahora sé lo que sienten los merodeadores cuando hicieron algo malo y tiene que tener un buena excusa en la cabeza, si que son astutos

-Conclusión-dije en vos alta-La investigación es muy peligrosa, sobre todo si es de la persona que más amas y guarda tantos secretos.....es seguro que ser espía es muy difícil, mil respetos a los merodeadores-

Me levante y guarde el libro donde pensé que debía estar, ahora voy a la sala común, aun tengo 15 minutos antes de la Doble Clase de Pociones con los de Slytherin, eso me da tiempo para bañarme y cambiarme

********************************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Pues a mí en lo personal me gustó (finalmente me gusto una historia mía :p) por favor déjenme reviews y díganme como me esta quedando, pobre Lily XD, hasta la próxima


	3. Cabos sueltos

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                 3 Cabos sueltos

Bueno, ya estoy enfrente de las mazmorras para recibir nuestra doble clases de pociones, los merodeadores llegan, al parecer algo hicieron, por que están medio raros, Sirius esta con su mano derecha alrededor de los hombro de James, el sé ve algo triste, pero bien Remus esta un poco despeinado, al igual que Peter, aun que no puedo decir que James y Sirius están despeinados, pro que nunca se les empareja ese cabello que tienen, es muy rebelde diría yo, aun que esta ves están mas despeinados de lo normal, me pregunto por que

-Hoy vamos a poner atención en la clase-dijo James mientras Peter le daba un mapa-No quiero reprobar esta materia, y falta un año para graduarnos-dijo mientras guardaba el mapa en su túnica-Debemos ser cuidadosos para no repetir el año y saben lo que significa-

-Claro que lo sabemos-dijo Sirius mientras con su otra mano revolvía el cabello de James 

Bien, misterio resuelto, los tres se llevan así, se despeinan mutuamente, por que ahora James esta haciendo lo mismo que hizo Sirius a Remus, bueno, no le doy importancia y me meto a la mazmorra, me siento a lado de mi amiga Susan, que esta escribiendo en su pergamino sabrá dios que cosa, en eso llega el profesor, se ve malhumorado, ahora que me doy cuenta los de Slytherin no han llegado, solo estamos los de Gryffindor, el profesor toma algunas cosas de su escritorio y se dirige a nosotros

-La clase de Pociones ha sido cancelada, por que algunos de Slytherin se fugaron anoche-dijo como si estuviera oliendo algo demasiado desagradable-Si, señor Lupin-

Yo voltee a verlo, estaba sentado junto con Sirius, había alzado la mano para preguntar algo, y por lo que veo, fue una orden de James, por que tiene un pergamino y como el esta a lado de mí banca puedo ver la letra, esa letra nunca la confundiría, es de James, supongo que le pidió a Remus que preguntara por que él es el mejor, claro después de mí

-Nos podría decir quienes se fugaron exactamente?-

-Solo les diré por que son mas aplicados que Slytherin-el profesor suspiro-el señor Malfoy, el señor Crabbe, el señor Goyle y otros alumnos que son de otros años y no recuerdo en este momento sus nombres....así, también el señor Snape- 

Se fugaron? Pero por que, miro atrás de sonde se encontraban Remus y Sirius, para encontrarme con un James tan impresionado que empiezo a dudar que respira, miro nuevamente a Remus y Sirius y los dos están congelados, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente al profesor como si este les contestara que era una broma pesada de mal gusto

-Jefe-escuche la voz de Peter-Por favor, respóndame, no se queda así-dijo en forma de suplica-Mejor dicho, respire, que se nos va ahogar-

Ahogar? Me di la vuelta de mi asiento rápidamente mirando a James, James estaba con su mirada perdida, como si no lo creyera, Peter sacudía su túnica para despertarlo pero nada, no respondía, después de unos segundos James puso su cabeza en sus manos que estaba recargadas en el pupitre

-No puede ser-dijo desesperado-Eso no puede ser, no puede estar pasando-

-Que no puede ser, señor Potter?-pregunto el profesor asustado

-Por favor, díganme que no es cierto, que ellos no se han ido-murmuraba James aun más desesperado

-Lamento informarle que así es, ellos se fugaron ayer en la noche, al parecer burlaron muy bien al conserje o se salieron por las ventanas, por que ni sus escobas están-

James se puso pálido y empezó a susurrar cosas que no se le entendían, y Peter empezaba a asustarse, Sirius se levanto y fue con James y le susurro algo en el oído  

-Joven Potter, se siente bien?-

-Que si me siento bien??-dijo James poniéndose de pie-Créame he tenido mejores días-después de eso se salió, todos los de Gryffindor nos quedamos con la boca abierta

***

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que James desapareció, ningún merodeador lo encontró, se dieron por vencidos y ahora están hablando aquí en la biblioteca, aparentando que están estudiando, yo me acerco disimuladamente para escuchar lo que dicen

-No entiendo _Canuto_ por que se puso así??-

-La verdad _Lunático _no tengo idea-

-Vamos _Canuto, _tu lo sabes, eres el que mas pasa tiempo con el-

-Lo sé _Cola gusano_-suspiro-Pero _Cornamenta _nunca me ha dicho-

-Pero bueno, debemos encontrarlo-

-No _Lunático _será mejor que lo dejemos pensar, ahora esta muy alterado, es mejor que dejemos que se tranquilice un rato-

-Pero.....-

-Nada de peros _Cola gusano_-dijo con malestar Sirius 

-Será mejor que estudiemos Historia, ya ven que esa materia no nos da muy bien-dijo Remus como para tranquilizar la situación  

Los tres realmente se pusieron a repasar, aun que tengo la sospecha que su mente esta con James, suspiro, Susan sigue escribiendo, esto si es raro, ella casi nunca escribe, peor lo esta haciendo

-Bueno, querida Lily-dijo Susan mientras enrollaba el pergamino-Tengo cosas que hacer, te dejo por un rato-después de eso se salió 

Que bien, la voy a pasar sola, así podré investigar mas al rato, me levanto y me llevo unos libros, ni me di cuenta cuales, pero es una buena excusa para ir a mi sala común sin levantar sospechas, digo la contraseña (alcornoque) y dejo los libros en la sala común, no hay nadie, esta vacía, me dirijo al dormitorio de los chicos, buscaré esa carta y finalmente sabré que le pasa, solo rezo por que no lleve la carta en su túnica, pero cuando estoy apunto de llegar a su dormitorio (que lógicamente comparte con Sirius, Remus, Peter y otra persona X) escucho voces, así que me acerco sigilosamente para no ser descubierta

-Potter, esto es muy grave-me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz, era de Susan

-Lo sé, no tienes por que decírmelo-la otra voz es de James, que hace Susan en el dormitorio con James

-Que vamos hacer, James?-

-Tranquila, aun no saben quien eres tú Sus-un momento, desde cuando Susan y James se hablan por sus nombres, creo que me he perdido de algo

-Como puedo tranquilizarme, ni siquiera Lily sabe que soy......-

-Bueno, tranquila, se que es algo muy difícil, pero se que se va a mejorar-

-Como??-

-Mientras estés aquí no podrán hacerte nada-escuche un suspiro-Sabes que él le teme, además yo te protegeré, no importa lo que pase-dijo con tristeza

-Pero James, tu eres el último......-

-Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, ahora, seguiremos con el plan, los merodeadores están empezando a sospechar-

-De acuerdo, aun que no será fácil, además tienes que decírselos tarde o temprano-

-Prefrió que sea tarde, pero es mejor temprano-

-James, anímate, tienes a los merodeadores y a tu ya sabes quien-

Escuche los pasos de Susan, yo corrí a la sala común, me senté y tome un libro lo abrí e hice como si lo estuviera leyendo, unos segundos después apareció Susan

-Lily, que haces aquí??-

-Estoy leyendo, los merodeadores están hable y hable, no podía concéntrame-dije mirándola-Y tu por que bajas de los dormitorios de los chicos-

-Le quise hacer una broma a Black, pero me arrepentí cuando estaba a la mitad, por eso estaba escribiendo Lily-dijo como si no le diera importancia 

Susan se sentó en frente a mí y tomo un libro y lo abrió, supongo que esta haciendo lo mismo que yo, hacer como si lo estuviéramos leyendo, pero la verdad la mente de ambas esta en otro lado

-Sus-dije de repente

-Dime-

-Somos amigas, no es cierto?-

-Si, si lo somos-

-Y tu nunca me ocultarías algo, verdad??-

Ella dejo de mirar el libro y me miro a los ojos, esos minutos parecían eternos, en sus ojos pude ver como me pedían perdón, después bajo la mirada y miro el libro

-Claro que nunca te ocultaría algo, somos las mejores amigas y tu, no me ocultarías nada, verdad??-dijo mirándome de nuevo

Claro que te oculto algo, estuve espiando tu conversación con James, también espié la conversación de Sirius y James, y estoy investigando el por que James esta así, y nunca te he dicho que estoy locamente enamorada de James

-No, nunca te he ocultado nada-conteste 'leyendo' el libro otra vez

Las dos no dijimos nada, solo miramos los libros distraídamente, estoy segura que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo Susan, remordimiento por haberte mentido, pero es que hay cosas que uno no puede decir, eso hay que entenderlo Sus, y eso lo entiendo....

*********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció?? Alguna sugerencia?? Gracias por los que me dejaron reviews, lo siento por no haber continuado la historia antes, espero que les este gustando


	4. Cancelación de clases

Yo siempre estaré contigo

                      4 Cancelación de clases

Ha pasado una semana desde que espié la conversación de Susan y James. Ella se ha vuelto más fría y distante con migo, pero no es la única que me trata así, hasta los merodeadores actúan raro con migo. Aun es muy temprano, y aun así, la cama de Susan esta vacía, me levanto y me miro al espejo. Que es lo que tanto me ocultan? Que es Susan que yo no sepa? Esto es muy extraño, tomo mi cepillo y comienzo a arreglar mi cabello. La mañana ha estado presente con algo de escarcha, se ve linda, y desde la ventana, la cabaña del guardabosque se ve como de juguete. Termino de cepillarme el cabello, y me miro fijamente al espejo. No sé, como que quiero encontrar respuestas en mi reflejo.

-Lily, que hora es?-dijo una compañera levantándose de su cama

-Creo que ya es hora de desayunar-dijo con una sonrisa-Nos vemos abajo- 

Me dirigí a la sala común, baje las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Al entrar, vi a Remus, mirando la chimenea encendida, estaba de pie, con su mirada perdida en el fuego, yo me acerque y le toque el hombro, él salió de sus pensamientos, al parecer bruscamente, y me miro

-Buenos días, Lily-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días-lo mire detenidamente-No dormiste bien? Es que tienes ojeras y te ves cansado-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, bajamos?-me dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo

-Esta bien-dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su brazo

Mientras bajamos al Gran Comedor, Remus se puso a vagar en sus pensamientos, él es un buen chico, amable, caballeroso, tierno, es lo que una chica quisiera, solo que se ve muy cansado, es extraño, pero a veces los otros merodeadores también se ven igual de cansados, me pregunto, que harán para estar tan cansados? Que se la pasan platicando? O acaso les da insomnio una vez por mes? Teniendo estas preguntas, no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Busque a Susan con la mirada, no estaba, que raro, también busque a James, pero tampoco estaba, que acaso estaban teniendo un romance ellos dos?

Remus me llevo hasta donde estaba Sirius, al parecer estaba jugando con su plato, que estaba lleno de hojuelas de avena, Remus se sentó a lado de Sirius, y yo me senté a lado de Remus, ahora que me fijo, Sirius se ve cansado, muy cansado, tanto como Remus, pero a la vez, esta como desesperado o preocupado

-Y _Cornamenta?_-preguntó Remus mientras tomaba una tostada

-No lo sé-hizo una breve pausa-Cuando desperté ya no se encontraba en su cama?-

-Ya veo-dijo tranquilamente Remus al mismo tiempo que le ponía mermelada de fresa a la tostada-Y donde se metió _Cola gusano_?-

-No lo sé, creo que lo avente a un armario, me estaba doliendo la cabeza y él hablando como perico, así que lo callé, temporalmente-

Remus me dio la tostada, la mire por un segundo, como que no creía que me estuviera dando aquella tostada, pero al fin de cuentas la tome, Remus me dio una sonrisa y tomo otra rebanada de pan tostado, pero estaba ves le puso mermelada de zarzamora y se la entrego a Sirius

-Debes de comer algo-dijo con mas calma-No queremos que te mueras por no comer-

-Lo sé _Lunático,_ pero todo este asunto me trae como loco-

-Pero no tanto-dijo Remus tomando otra tostada-Sabes que a _Cornamenta_ le afecta mas- 

En eso, llega un pequeño joven que estaba jadeando, era Peter, se veía muy cansado, nos busco con la mirada por un rato, y después llego a sentarse al otro lado de Sirius

-Que malo eres _Canuto_-dijo Peter cruzando los brazos-Pudiste haberme pedido que me callara-

-Es que tu nunca te callas-dijo Sirius mirando la tostada

-Dejen de pelear, ya no son unos niños-dijo Remus dándole una tostada con cajeta a Peter

-Lo siento _Lunático_, pero la culpa la tiene _Canuto_, no debió de aventarme a un armario, y para colmo Peeves me perdió y se burlo de mí-

-Pero _Cola gusano_-dijo Remus tomando otro pan y poniéndole mermelada de piña-Cuando tiempo hemos estado aquí, y aun no entiendes que no debes de hacerle caso a Peeves?-dijo con una sonrisa

Hubo un gran silencio, muy incomodo, pero sabíamos que era lo mejor, creo que ni Sirius, ni Peter notaron mi presencia, eso es mejor, por que podrá escuchar cuando hablen de James. Remus nos miro a todos, y nos dio una sonrisa

-¿Saben? No he envenenado las tostadas ni nada por el estilo-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

Yo mire a Sirius y Peter, seguían con la tostada en la mano al igual que yo, así que para no hacer sentir mal a Remus, empecé a comérmela, Peter también hizo lo mismo que yo, solo Sirius se quedo mirando la tostada

-Ya _Canuto_ no le eh hecho nada-

-Pudiste ponerle algo-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Como? Si la hice enfrente de ti-

-Pues, no sé-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-Ya déjate de payasadas y comete tu desayuno, hoy va a ser un gran día-

-Si un gran día-dijo comiendo un poco de la tostada-Lleno de decepciones-

-Déjate de bromas-dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Fue una mañana muy tranquila, Remus convenció a Sirius a comer algo, pero ni James, ni Susan hicieron su aparición, cuando termine le di las gracias a Remus y me fui del Gran Comedor. Me dirigí al vestíbulo, ahí estaba unos cuantos alumnos, me senté y saque mi horario, a las 9 en punto tenemos Encantamientos, miro el reloj faltan 10 minutos, me levanto y me pongo mi mochila, será mejor que me dirija de una vez al aula.

Mientras camino por los pasillos, el tema de conversación es la fuga de los Slytherin, a mí, en lo personal, me alegra por un lado, por que así Malfoy no vendrá a molestarme, lo malo es que Snape ya no me ayudara en la clase de Pociones, pero me preguntó por que James se altero mucho al saber que se fueron. Finalmente llego al aula de Transformaciones, me siento en una banca vacía, he legado antes que nadie. Unos minutos después llegan los merodeadores, Remus se sienta en frete de mí con Sirius de compañero, Peter se sienta a lado de Remus y Sirius. Los tres están conversando, pocos minutos después llegan mas alumnos.

Y a los cinco minutos antes de la clase, llega Susan y Arthur Weasley, al parecer, Susan se hace la que no me ve y se sienta a lado de Peter, me siento mal, y yo que quería hablar con ella

-Puedo sentarme contigo Lily?-

-Claro Arthur-dije con una sonrisa

Arthur dejo a un lado la mochila y se sentó, empezamos a platicar, Arthur es un buen chico, siempre curioso, su gran sueño, trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, y quiere hacer una ley para proteger a los muggles, por eso siempre me anda preguntando como se utilizan las cosas, y también tiene la asignatura de Estudios muggles, mientras hablamos llega el profesor y va tomando lista

-Pettigrew, Peter! Potter, James!! Potter? Señor Black, usted ha visto al joven Potter-

Sirius negó con la cabeza, el profesor suspiro y termino de pasar lista, cuando íbamos a ver que tema nos tocaba llego la profesora McGonagall, al mismo tiempo que Arthur me daba un pergamino, la profesora pidió permiso al profesor, al mismo tiempo que yo leía disimiladamente el pergamino debajo de la mesa, este decía:

Lily, por favor, pregúntale a la profesora McGonagall donde están las cosas de Potter, te lo suplico, se que ella no te negara nada

Mire el pergamino, esta letra es de Susan, lo guarde en mi túnica y mire a la profesora, que tenía una mirada severa, en ese momento no sabía si preguntar o no

-Tengo un anuncio-empezó la profesora-Es mi deber, como subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, informarles que las clases se cancelaran-hubo un gran silencio-Para que no se atrasen-prosiguió-En la sala común, en este caso la de Gryffindor, están libros de las materias que tienen este día. Cada día les daremos libros relacionados con las clases que tengan, abra un lugar en especifico donde ustedes verán la tarea que tienen de la materia, y la entregaran con un transportador mágico que se encuentra ya en su sala-todos se miraron unos a otros-Nadie podrá salir de su sala común, solo para desayunar, comer, cenar y hacer sus respectivos exámenes, los horarios se les darán después, las clases se reanudaran hasta nuevo aviso-hizo una pausa-Le suplico a los Prefectos y Premios Anuelas que pongan orden en su casa, si Señorita Evans?-dijo al verme levantar la mano  

-Quisiera preguntar, por que las cosas de Potter no se encuentran en su dormitorio-dije con lago de timidez

-Veo que ya esta enterada-hizo una pausa-El señor Potter ha solicitado permiso para salir del colegio, durante tiempo indefinido, pero que regresara antes de que acabe el año escolar, más exactos antes de los exámenes finales-nos miro severamente-No quiero tener quejas sobre mi casa, gracias profesor-volvió su mirada a nosotros-Black, Lupin y Pettigrew! Vengan con migo-los tres se levantaron y se fueron con sus mochilas al hombro

Al salir, todos empezamos a guardas nuestras cosas, que lastima, y yo que quería tener transformaciones, pero bueno, mientras tomo mi cuaderno, veo otra nota, si que no quieren que nadie se entere, la tomo y la miro cuidadosamente, esta doblada y dice mi nombre, la abro y la leo detenidamente

_Lily necesitamos hablar con tigo.............Por que Evans tiene que saber??............Sirius, deja de escribir...............No quiero, por que le quieres decir?...........Tu sabes la razón del por que, y deja de escribir que esto es un recado para Lily, no un recado entre nosotros....................Bueno, bueno, ya escribe de una vez..................Te esperamos en la sala común a la media noche, se puntual Lily................Evans...............Deja de escribir Sirius...................Tu cállate, mejor deja de escribir tu...........................No se como te soporto.........................Por que somos amigos, bueno Evans, no vayas a faltar...............nos vemos al rato Lily.......................Evans!!................ya Sirius, yo llamo a Lily por su nombre......................Pero es Evans!!..........mejor ahí muere............... vas sola Evans, y no, no te vamos a violar......................como que a violar??........................es que suena muy feo que venga sola con dos hombres esperando, como que no va a querer, recuerda Remus, que la mentalidad de una mujer es asombrosa.......................ya basta!! Esto en vez de ser un recado parece una carta, deja de escribir..............................Deja de alegar................eres caso perdido, lo siento Eva.......es decir Lily, creo que Sirius me afecta, te esperamos, hasta la media noche Lily..............Evans!!_

_Remus Lupin.........Sirius Black _

__

Cuando termine de leerla, no pude evitar reírme, que curiosa…….¿carta-recado? Arthur me miro, yo le di una sonrisa, después nos fuimos a la sala común, estaba abarrotada de alumnos, algunos estaban maldiciendo a la profesora McGonagall, otros la estaba bendiciendo por una hacer una tarea, mi deber como prefecta (si no lo he mencionado, soy prefecta) es calmar a todos

-SILENCIO!-grite subiéndome a la mesa que estaba en frete al fuego, todos me miraron-Por ordenes del Director, las clases se han cancelado-

-Esta idiota?-dijo uno de primero-Íbamos a tener clase de huelo esta tarde-

-Seguramente se han cancelado todas las clases por una razón mayo, no deben de alterarse, y como ya les habrán avisado, aun que se cancelen las clases no se cancelara el estudio, haremos los deberes y estudiaremos para los exámenes, nadie saldrá de la sala común-

-Como-dijo una chica de cuarto-Nos vamos a perder la nieve, no me importa me saldré de aquí, cuando no me mires-

-Escúchenme bien, nadie saldrá de esta sala común, no harán tanto escándalo y se comportaran o si no.............-esto ultimo lo dije en tono amenazador

-O si no que?-me dijo en tono burlón un chico de tercero-Llamaras llorando a la profesora McGonagall-

Todos se rieron ante el comentario, claro, todos los que no me conocían realmente, así que los mire severamente y espere a que callaran 

-No, no iré por la profesora, pero su salen les quitare 100 no 150 puntos-

Todos me miraron asustados, algunos ahogaban un grito con las manos en su boca, otro me miraban con odio

-Tu no puedes quitarnos puntos-chilló una chica de primero-No eres un profesor-

-No soy un profesor, pero como prefecta y Premio Anual, me permiten quitar puntos a mi casa-

Muchos estallaron en maldecirme, otros no tenían palabras y me daban miradas de odio, Arthur se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta, a que no esperaran a que la dulce Lily Evans, la chica más comprensiva le quitaría puntos a su casa

-Si no se callan serán 200 puntos-dijo severamente

Todos se callaron y me miraron, algunos estaban a punto de llorar

-Pero Lily, como puedes quitarle 150 puntos a.........-

-Si Arthur, le quito puntos a mi propia casa, pero no son 150, Arthur amigo mío, son 200 puntos quien desobedezca y ahora, a trabajar, o mejor pueden ir a sus dormitorios-

Me senté en un sillón y tome el primer libro que estaba cerca de mí, e hice mi perfecta actuación de estar leyendo, lo hice para no ver las miradas de odio que me lanzaban, o las majaderías que me hacían, ya se calmaran

***

Han pasado ya muchas horas, muchos se pusieron hacer deberes, otros se fueron a sus dormitorios, pero nadie se atrevió a salir de la sala común, aun que no estuviera cerca, lo sé, Gryffindor tiene pocos puntos y si nos quitan nos quedaríamos sin nada, estoy muy conciente de eso, sigo haciendo mi actuación de leer, algunas veces, viene alumnos y me piden ayuda, ya que estoy en 6º y conozco mas cosas, mientras transcurren los minutos, varios alumnos se van a sus dormitorios exhaustos, y yo miro el reloj a cada rato, son las 11:35 y aun hay diez alumnos, yo me levanto y me dirijo hacia ellos, les digo amablemente que se vallan a la cama, ya que nos vamos a despertar muy temprano. Me obedecen, y  arrastrando los pies se van a sus dormitorios, me vuelvo a sentar, ahora que lo pienso no han llegado Remus, Sirius y Peter, espero que no se hallan ido tras James.

Miro nuevamente mi reloj, las 11:45, aun faltan quince minutos, me da tiempo de pensar un poco, ¿Por qué habrán cancelado las clases? ¿A donde se fue James? ¿Que se trae Susan entre manos? ¿Por qué la profesora McGonagall saco a Remus, Sirius y Peter? ¿De que quieren hablarme los merodeadores? ¿Por qué todos andan tan extraños? Doy un fuerte suspiro, si que tengo varias preguntas sin resolver, que estoy segura que se responderán poco a poco, bueno, eso espero, miro otra vez mi reloj 11:55. Faltan cinco minutos, miro el fuego, me imagino a James hablando con Dumbledore, pidiéndole permiso para irse, el se lo concede, James va a la sala común y saca sus cosas y se va.

Escucho un ruido, me levanto y miro a la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, hay alguien hay, me quedo inmóvil, vuelvo a mirar el reloj 11:57 será verdad que ellos llegaran a tiempo? Hay una sombra, tomo mi varita, se acerca, 11:58 no es posible que los merodeadores bajen por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, o si?

-Su....Susan-dije cuando vi a mi amiga ya cambiada enfrente de mí

-Buenas noches Lily-dijo con una sonrisa

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir-dije con paciencia

-No, no tengo sueño, además son.....las 11:59 falta poco para que venga, no es así Lily?-

De que habla? Como sabe que estoy esperando ah alguien, pero bueno, no importa, suena una campana, ya son las 12:00 en punto, iba a preguntarle como sabía, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado y entraron los tres merodeadores.........

*****************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Largo? Pues algo XD espero que les este gustando, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, creo que esta es una de mis historias que tienen mas reviews, :p por favor déjenme reviews y díganme si ya mejore la ortografía o alguna sugerencia o comentario, hasta el próximo capitulo, sayonara 


	5. Resolviendo problemas I

Yo siempre estaré contigo 

                   5 Resolviendo preguntas I

***************

-Su....Susan-dije cuando vi a mi amiga ya cambiada enfrente de mí

-Buenas noches Lily-dijo con una sonrisa

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir-dije con paciencia

-No, no tengo sueño, además son.....las 11:59 falta poco para que venga, no es así Lily?-

De que habla? Como sabe que estoy esperando ah alguien, pero bueno, no importa, suena una campana, ya son las 12:00 en punto, iba a preguntarle como sabía, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado y entraron los tres merodeadores.........

***************

-Buenas noches Lily-me dijo Remus, que era el segundo que entro a la sala común-Susan, aun no te has ido a dormir?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Es algo que no te incumbe Lupin-dijo mi amiga cruzando los brazos

-Pero que temperamento-dijo Peter al entrar a la sala-Evans, en serio es tu amiga?-

-Cállate, tu no tienes derecho de juzgarme-dijo Susan algo molesta-No voy a permitir que le digan a Lily, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-Ya es hora de irnos _Lunático_, faltan 10 minutos y vamos atrasados-dijo Sirius mientras iba a los dormitorios de los chicos 

-_Canuto _tiene razón-dijo Remus con una sonrisita-_Cola gusano_ traes el mapa?-

Peter empezó a buscar como loco en su túnica, estaba algo nervioso, bueno, algo que no es raro en él, pero después de unos minutos saco un pergamino viejo, el mismo pergamino que le vi a James antes de la clase de Pociones, Remus y Peter empezaron a verlo, me iba acercar, pero en eso llego Sirius

-Vamonos, les dije que se la había llevado-

-Entonces en marcha, Flich esta en el cuarto piso y la Señora Norris esta en el quinto, vamos, esta es una oportunidad única-dijo Remus guardando el mapa

Sirius salió por le retrato, seguido por Peter, Remus me dijo que los siguiera, cuando estuvimos afuera Remus volvió a sacar el pergamino

-Se puede saber, ¿qué demonios haces tu aquí?-dijo Sirius algo irritado

-Me aseguro que no digan tonterías, acéptalo Black, sé tanto como tu-

Sirius se volteo aun enojado y nos miro, se acerco a Remus y miro detenidamente el pergamino

-Recomiendo ir a las mazmorras-dijo Peter de repente

-No, podríamos irnos a la torre de Astronomía, nos iríamos por aquí-dijo Remus señalando algo en el mapa

-No, sería demasiado arriesgado, saben que la Señor Norris conoce esos pasadizos, será mejor que nos vayamos por este-

-Pero _Canuto _traemos chicas-

-¿Y? No son unas inútiles _Lunático_-Remus se le quedo viendo por unos momentos a Sirius-De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero iremos por este lado, tu cuidaras de Evans y yo de la otra-

-Tengo nombre-

-¿Y? Te estoy haciendo un favor al dejarte venir-

-No le hagan caso-nos dijo Remus dándole el mapa a Sirius-La profesora McGonagall le dijo algo y ahora esta de pésimo humor, será mejor que no lo provoquen-

Sirius refunfuño algo y comenzó a caminar, Peter lo seguía muy de cerca, Remus espero a que Susan y yo camináramos para ponerse detrás de nosotras, parecía que nos escoltaban, todo estaba muy oscuro, era la primera vez que salía de la sala común por la noche, estaba rompiendo las reglas, solo deseaba que nadie nos encontrara, mire a Sirius, estaba en la cabeza con Peter a su lado, se veía molesto, vaya que sí, me pregunto él por que. El silencio que estaba en nosotros se rompió cuando Sirius le pego a Peter en la cabeza y este casi se desmaya. Sirius se detuvo enfrente de una estatua de un hombre cojo, miró a todos lados y saco su varita, dijo algo y la estatua se hizo a un lado

-Este pasadizo no me gusta-dijo Peter mirando un oyó, uno se puede lastimar, y alguno de nosotros servirá de colchón, que lastimar que no esta el jefe para que nos haga el favor-

-Exacto, por eso necesitamos a otro que haga el trabajo de James-dijo Sirius detrás de él

-Pero quien lo hará-pregunto Peter mirando con terror el oyó

-Pues alguien, valiente-dijo Sirius con lago de malicia

-Ah sí?-pregunto Peter sin dejar de mirar el oyó

-Gracias _Cola gusano_, por aceptar esta misión-dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa

-Que? No yo no-

-Oh, claro que sí, muchas gracias, le diré a nuestro jefe _Cornamenta _que te ofreciste para la misión-

-No _Canuto_, yo no......-

No pudo terminar por que Sirius lo empujo, escuchamos un pequeño chillido junto con un golpe seco

-Ven acá-dijo Sirius a Susan-Rápido, que no tengo todo el día-

-¿Me vas aventar como a Pettigrew, Black?-dijo acercándose a Sirius

-Eso me gustaría, y no sabes cuanto, pero, mi maldita caballerosidad no me lo permitiría-Sirius tomo la cintura de Susan y pegó el cuerpo de ella a su cuerpo

-¿Que haces degenerado?-preguntó Susan algo asustada

-Espero que no tengas miedo a la oscuridad, sujétate a mi cuello y te recomiendo que cierres los ojos, aquí vamos- 

Sirius se lanzó al oyó de espaldas, en eso escuchamos un golpe seco junto con otro chillido por parte de Peter, Remus se puedo al frente de mí

-¿Me permites?-

Yo asentí, Remus puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, yo me sujete de su cuello y cerré los ojos, unos segundos después, sentí que caíamos, había una brisa fría y olía a humedad, después de unos segundos escuche otro chillido por parte de Peter y un grito ahogado de Remus, abrí los ojos y miré a Susan, que estaba cruzada de brazos, a su lado estaba Sirius con las manos en la espalda

-Lily, levante-me dijo Susan-Sabes? Estas asfixiando a Lupin-

Me quite de inmediato, vi a Remus que se sentó encima de Peter, y se levanto, después ayudo a Peter a levantarse

-¿Saben? Nadie puede reemplazar a nuestro jefe-dijo Remus aun adolorido

-En eso tienes razón, es más suave y no se queja-dijo Sirius igual de adolorido que Remus

-¿Usan a James para eso?-se me salió la pregunta

-_Cornamenta_ es nuestro jefe-dijo Peter con voz chillona-El hace todo lo difícil, y en este caso siempre se tira primero en este lugar y después nosotros, hace que no nos lastimemos-

Miré a mí alrededor, si que estaba muy oscuro, Sirius saco su varita y dijo 'Lumos', todos lo imitamos, ya podía ver algo, estábamos como en una caverna, tenía estalagmitas y estalactitas, por eso olía tanto a humedad, caminamos con cuidado por el suelo irregular, Sirius iba a cabeza, seguido por Peter y Susan, después iba yo, y hasta el ultimo Remus. Caminamos en silencio unos veinte minutos, cuando llegamos a un lugar tan grande como el Gran Comedor, Sirius nos detuvo y deshizo el hechizo, nosotros lo imitamos, no estaba completamente oscuro, por que en los mas alto había un gran oyó, lo suficientemente grande como para que se vieran algunas estrellas, nos quedamos ahí como media hora, y yo ya me estaba congelando, no me había traído mi capa 

-Black, estas loco, nos hubieras avisado-dijo Susan abrazándose a sí misma-Me estoy congelando y Lily también lo esta-

-Cállate ya-dijo molesto-Uno, no les avise por que no tenía planeado irme por aquí, segundo, nadie te obligo a venir aquí, y tercero no he escuchado que Evans se queje como tú-  

Susan lo miro con odio, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo una brisa mas helada llego y tembló un poco, Sirius se quito su túnica y la puso en los hombros de Susan, ella lo miro sorprendido y con la boca abierta

-No malinterpretes-dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente-Uno, te la día para que no te congelaras, dos también te la di por mi maldita caballerosidad, y tercero para que cierres la boca-

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en una roca, Remus se acerco a él y lo abrazó, para darle algo de calor, por que si hace un buen de frío, Peter estaba congelado a mi lado, yo no sabía que esperábamos

-Creo que no vendrá _Canuto_-dijo Peter con los dientes apretados-Nos tardamos mucho-

-Vendrá, se que vendrá-dijo Sirius temblando un poco

Con que estamos esperando a alguien, no entiendo quien será, ¿era cierto que Sirius no pensaba venir aquí? Mire el techo, pude ver las estrellas, si que son lindas, no hay luna.

-Te diste cuenta-dijo una voz entre la sombras-Hoy es Luna Nueva-entre las sombras salió.......¿James? 

James tenía una capa, su túnica y otra capa extraña en el brazo, nos dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a mi, se quito la capa y me la puso, acerco su mano izquierda a mi rostro, y toco mi mejilla izquierda  

-_Canuto_, traes chicas, como se te ocurrió venir para acá-dijo aun sonriendo-miro a Susan y le sonrió-Tienes frío, Sus?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, después James se dirigió a Sirius, lo miro fijamente con una dulce sonrisa, el nombrado evito su mirado

-Que pregunta tan tonta te hice Sus, la túnica que traes puesta es de Sirius, por si no me equivoco, y las cosas de Sirius están hechas de un material muy especial, por eso no tienes frío, ¿de nuevo maldeciste la caballerosidad que te di?-dijo con una sonrisa-Te hice caballeroso con las damas y tu me maldices-dijo quitándose la túnica-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo-dijo dándole su túnica a Sirius

Yo no entendí bien, pero creo que en algunos casos se odian y se respetan, o algo así, supongo que sí, James trae una gabardina, si que estaba preparado, se la quito y se la puso a Remus, no puedo creerlo, trae un suéter, él fue el único que no paso frío, se lo quito y se lo puso a Peter, y el solo se quedo con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, muy ligera diría yo, pero muy atractiva, y un pantalón negro, y claro su capa extraña en el brazo

-Díganme, ¿les gusta este lugar?-dijo mirándonos con una expresión muy paciente-Ahora que ya están con temperatura normal-

Sirius se sentó, Remus lo imito, al igual que Peter, es una indirecta, así que Susan y yo nos sentamos, pero estamos separadas, como que ella no quiere que yo este a su lado, ¿o será al revez? James se recarga en una roca y mira las estrellas por el agujero

-La noche es hermosa-empezó a decir-Las estrellas brillan mucho, sobretodo Júpiter, tal vez mañana tengamos una tormenta de nieve-

-¿Cómo supiste que estabamos aquí?-pregunto Remus 

-Verás, mi estimado señor _Lunático, _me puse a pensar un poco, si iban por las mazmorras los cacharía la gata, si iban por la torre de astronomía se hubieran tardado años en salir del colegio, además de que se podrían lastimar, y entonces recordé este pasadizo, muy poco común, muy frío, muy difícil de entrar, muy sobrio, este sería el lugar perfecto, por que nadie sabe de este lugar, solo nosotros y ahora, ellas-dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo-Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que me perdí, no podía llegar a Hogwarts, creo que me fallo mi sentido de la orientación y me estuve vagando por el Bosque Prohibido-

Sirius miro a James con algo de resentimiento, este, al sentir su mirada, se le quedo mirando fijamente, parecía una lucha de miradas, después de unos minutos, Sirius bajo la mirada

-Mis estimados señores, espero que les haya gustado cada uno de mis regalos, se los di pensando en su beneficio-

-A mí me gusto-dijo Peter emocionado-Un regalo muy poco común, pero lindo, nunca antes me habían dado una colección semi-completa de tarjetas de los magos famosos-

Sirius miró con odio a Peter, el cual dejo de reír al instante, bajo la cabeza para seguir riéndose, Remus suspiro y tomo a Sirius por el cuello de la túnica antes de que saliera corriendo a golpear a Peter 

-Que bueno que le gusto señor _Cola gusano_-dijo sonriendo un poco-Que me dice usted, señor _Lunático_-

-No debiste molestarte, fue muy detallista de tu parte darme un calendario con las fases de la luna, todas correctas, podré utilizarlo hasta dentro de 13 años-dijo sonriendo

-Fue un placer, sabía que te encantaría, y sabes que me vuelve loco la Astronomía, no fue mucho esfuerzo-miro a Sirius un rato-Y a usted señor _Canuto_, ¿qué le ha parecido mi regalo? Ya que usted sabe que le di un trato especial, por ser mi mejor aliado-

Sirius no dijo nada, solo miro el piso, Remus lo miro un segundo y se dirigió a James

-Señor _Cornamenta_, supongo que fue un gran regalo, darle a Sirius su escoba y sus trofeos, pero no sabía que le había dado otra cosa-

-¿Que es esto? ¿Nos trajeron aquí para hablar de regalos?-dijo Susan enojada

-Mi hermosa damisela-dijo James mirándola fijamente-Solo quiero saber si mis regalos fueron los adecuados, no todos los días se separa un grupo-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunté mirando a James

-Se me había olvidado, también tengo unos regalitos para nuestras dos damiselas que están presentes-dijo sin mucho animo-Señor _Lunático_, en mi gabardina hay dos paquetes, ¿sería tan amable de pasármelos?-

Remus saco los paquetes y con un conjuro se los paso a James, él los miro, con otro hechizo no los paso, parece como si no quisiera tocarnos o algo así

-Mis distinguidas damas, abrirán el regalo en privado, si lo desean ahora, señores _Canuto, Lunático _y_ Cola gusano _me harían el favor de venir un momento-

Los tres se levantaron y se pusieron alrededor de James, él cual empezó a hablar en voz muy baja, esto parecía una despedida, una de las más tristes diría yo, pero no lo creo, me alegra que James allá regresado, miro a Susan, tiene una caja como regalo, ella lo mira con ternura y abraza a la caja, me pregunto que me daría James, después de que le pegue la otra vez y nos volvimos distantes, no puedo imaginarme que me abra dado, tal vez un tarjeta diciéndome que me odiaba, no, eso no, no pensaré en eso, la abriré ahora.

Había una rosa, la mire detenidamente, tenía algo escrito en los pétalos y me puse a leer "**Lily, espero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice en los años que hemos pasado en Hogwarts, me caes bien, y esta es mi forma muy poco común de decirte que eres algo en mi vida, por favor perdóname"**  la deje en su lugar, hacer eso en una rosa común y corriente es muy complicado, es magia avanzada y perfecta, había una carta y un recadito, sobre ella: **"Lily, esta es la razón por la que me encontraste....tu sabes......llorando en el lago, y la razón por la que me golpeaste"**

Me sentí tan mal al recordarlo, esta carta era la razón de su llanto, la razón de que yo le pidiera perdón y la razón de cambio de carácter de James, con manos temblorosas abrí la carta, la cual decía:

***********************************

Notas de la autora;

Que les pareció? Pues bueno, si le sé, luego les diré el por que James apareció y se comporto tan....como decirlo......tan así como vieron :p lo explicare en el próximo capitulo, déjenme reviews por favor, y **gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que me dejaron**  


	6. Resolviendo problemas II

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                 6 Resolviendo Problemas II

***************

Había una rosa, la mire detenidamente, tenía algo escrito en los pétalos y me puse a leer "**Lily, espero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice en los años que hemos pasado en Hogwarts, me caes bien, y esta es mi forma muy poco común de decirte que eres algo en mi vida, por favor perdóname"** la deje en su lugar, hacer eso en una rosa común y corriente es muy complicado, es magia avanzada y perfecta, había una carta y un recadito, sobre ella: **"Lily, esta es la razón por la que me encontraste....tu sabes......llorando en el lago, y la razón por la que me golpeaste"**

Me sentí tan mal al recordarlo, esta carta era la razón de su llanto, la razón de que yo le pidiera perdón y la razón de cambio de carácter de James, con manos temblorosas abrí la carta, la cual decía:

***************

_Señor J. Potter:_

_Se le informa que su petición será aceptada, por favor mande una lechuza con los datos que usted sabe, nosotros le avisaremos cuando pueda venir a trabajar._

_Pasando a otro tema, también debe ser informado sobre su padre y madre, como usted sabe, su padre trabaja como auror en el Ministerio de Magia, y también como sabe, su madre es su ayudante, su padre fue el mejor auror que teníamos, por eso le dimos una misión, el cual usted desconoce._

_La misión fue dada a su padre y a su amiga muggle de la infancia, Annie Jeferson, mejor conocida en el mundo mágico como Ana William de Potter, su padre junto como Ana estuvieron viendo el caso del Señor Tenebroso, todo iba bien, nadie sabía de la misión, a excepción de su madre, pero un mes antes, encontramos a Ana muerta en su casa, la hija de Ana, Clara William de Potter,  que fue maga, decidió hacer la misión, pero no quiso aceptar trabajar junto con su padre, ni su padre quiso trabajar con ella,  así que su padrino, Jonh Thomas Potter, se ofreció para trabajar con ella. Todo iba bien, hasta hace dos semanas, lamentamos informarle que su padre fue hallado muerto en el bosque de Bulgaria, donde se supone que debe de estar el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Su madre, Catherin Potter, llego a una gran depresión. Clara se acerco mas a su madre, hasta se hicieron muy buenas amigas en poco tiempo._

_Pero una semana después, su madre fue asesinada, todos suponemos que ella fue la traidora, pero su padrino Jonh T. Potter, se empeña a defenderla. Aquí le damos una carta que escribió su padre para usted, le aseguro que me he encargado personalmente de que nadie la leyera, ni yo mismo lo he hecho, contamos con su respuesta y que termine su año en Hogwarts._

Miriam Redfill 

_Jefa del departamento de aurores_

_Vicepresidenta del Ministerio de Magia_

Esto, es tan confuso, no sabía que la familia de James trabajaba contra Voldemort, pero de todos modos, no es el último Potter, aun queda su padrino, entonces ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Hay otra carta detrás del pergamino del ministerio, la miro, tiene manchas de sangre, creo que James me esta confiando muchas cosas, decía:

_Sé que cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré aquí, tenías razón James, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías 6 años? Te levantaste de la cama a media noche y me pediste que no fuera a trabajar, por que me iban a matar en un bosque, yo no te creí, solo te envié a la cama diciéndote que no me va a pasar nada, al pasar los años, tu sabías cosas que nosotros no, supiste que mi padre, o sea tu abuelo, iba a morir al descubrir algo contra Voldemort, y que lo mato antes de que digiera algo, luego decías cosas que sucedían, sabias cosas que no te decíamos, tu tienes un don James, tu eres un vidente verdadero, pero según tu, es algo de tino y suerte. Hijo, quiero que vivas, y ahora tu vas a saber la verdad, ¿recuerdas a tu madrina muggle? ¿Ana? Bueno, estoy trabajando con ella, y ya sabes tiene una hija, que es maga, y como sabes a ningún Potter nos agrado, nos dio mala espina, hasta mi hermano Jonh le caía mal esa niña, y sabes que para que alguien le caiga bien tiene que hacer muchas cosas, la mayoría muy extrañas. Por si no lo sabes, Ana esta muerta, yo empecé a investigar, se me hacía ilógico que muriera así como así, descubrí que murió por un maleficio, él más poderoso de todos el ' Avada Kedavra' y ¿a qué no adivinas quien se lo dio? Claro, su propia hija, Clara. Ella es la traidora hijo, va a traicionar a nuestra familia, va a matar a los Potter, trabaja para Voldemort. Ten cuidado hijo mío, ten mucho cuidado........._

Lo último no se veía, había una manga de sangré, en algunas partes no se alcanzaba a leer, algo malo paso, y no termino de escribir, pero sigo diciendo ¿por qué tanto alboroto? James no es él ultimo, esta su padrino

-por favor señor _Canuto_, no te enojes con migo-dijo James pacientemente

Los mire, Remus y Peter se veían tristes, aun que Peter se veía mas que triste, nervioso diría yo, Sirius mira a James con resentimiento, y sin mas que decir le dio un golpe, todos lo miramos, ¿que paso? ¿Por que lo golpeo?

-Tranquilo _Canuto_-dijo Remus ayudando a levantar a James-No es para tanto, el no lo dispuso así-

James se puso las gafas, tenía una marca roja en la mejilla derecha

-Señores-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Podrían sentarse un momento-

Los tres se sentaron, mientras tanto James se ponía su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, si que le debió doler

-Supongo que una de ustedes tiene preguntas-dijo refiriéndose a nosotras-No es así, señorita Evans-dijo mirándome fijamente 

-Bueno, sí-

-La escucho-

Miro el paquete que tengo en las manos, ¿debo decirles? ¿Será correcto? Por alguna extraña razón, siento como si James me leyera el pensamiento y lo miro a los ojos

-Vamos, que no te de pena-dijo con una sonrisa-Tendrían que enterarse tarde o temprano, ¿sabes? Yo prefiero temprano-

-Bueno, la carta que me diste, me hizo pensar muchas cosas, y quiero que me perdones, no debí golpearte sin razón, no debí hacerlo, es que pensé que me hablabas a mí-

-Disculpada, señorita, pero supongo que eso no es lo que querías saber-

-Bueno-dije algo nerviosa-Yo....este.....-

-Mi familia es de puros magos, y como dicen los de Slytherin, yo venga de 'sangre limpia'-suspiro-Quiero aclarar que nunca me ha gustado separa familias o clasificar a gente, solo es una explicación de mi parte-hizo una pausa-Mi familia, como saben algunos, luchan contra Voldemort, por eso es tan reconocida, también por ser una familia descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Godrig Gryffindor-suspiro-Por eso mi familia tiene mas poder en la magia que cualquiera-

-Y por eso el Señor Tenebroso los ha estaba matando, en distintas formas-dijo Susan cruzando los brazos

-Así es Susan-dijo con una sonrisa

-También por esa razón, tu familia se fue haciendo mas corta, solo quedaban tu madre, tu padre y tu tío-dijo Sirius mirando el pido

-Estas en lo cierto, señor _Canuto-_siguió sonriendo

-Pero según esto-dije mirando mi rosa-Tu padre tenía una amiga muggle y tiene tu apellido-

-Ah, eso, me haces el favor, señor _Canuto_-

Sirius se levanto y me miro fijamente, después suspiro y miro el cielo al mismo tiempo que comenzó ha hablar

-La familia Potter es conocida en todo el mundo mágico, no hay nadie que no haya escuchado ese apellido, pero cuando James cumplió los 6 años, la cosa se fue haciendo peor, el Señor....perdón, Voldemort sabía que James era especial y comenzó a casar a los Potter, los padres de James pensaron que era mejor ocultarse por un tiempo indefinido, y la mejor forma fue en el mundo muggle, mi padre fue su guardián secreto-suspiro y me miro-Pasaron los años y James se hizo amigo de una muggle, llamada Annie-hubo un silencio-James recibió la carta de Hogwarts en su cumpleaños 11 y regreso al mundo muggle, creo que fue un milagro por que mi padre murió asesinado por Voldemort, llego a la casa muggle de James y la destrozo, al no encontrarlos se fue contra los vecinos, al parecer Annie no estaba en casa en esos momentos, por que sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemort y Annie fue la única de la colonia que sobrevivió-

-Yo al enterarme de esto-dijo James mirándome-Le pedí a mi papa que la adoptáramos, al principio no quiso, pro que según él, éramos de familia de magos, no había ni una gota de sangre muggle y no sé que tanto-sonrió mas-Me dio uno esos sermones que no les hago caso, mi tía, o sea la hermana de mi padre, quiso adoptarla por que le pareció simpática, ella se haba casado con un Alberto William, la adoptaron, le cambiaron el nombre y el apellido y por capricho de mi tía, le pusieron 'de Potter'-

-Ya veo-dije sin quitar la mirada de la rosa

-Si no te importa James, quisiera saber ¿por qué dices eres él último Potter?-dijo Susan de repente

-Por que lo soy-

-Pero ¿y tu padrino Jonh?-

-¿Mi tío? Así, es que no te he dicho, empecemos por el principio quieren?-James suspiro-Verán mi familia es algo.....especial, le gusta hacer amigos con los muggles, pero no confían mucho en ellos, mi tío Jonh casi nunca confiaba en nadie, no se caso, ni a su propia familia le decía hola, yo con muchos esfuerzos, y cosas locas que me hizo hacer, me gane su confianza, y fui el único, aun que, aun así, no me tenía mucha confianza, Jonh al conocer a Clara, la hija de mi padrina Ana, le dio mala espina, se le hizo mala, sentía que nos iba hacer algo malo-suspiro-Y ahora en la carta del Ministerio dice que la defiende, fue ahí cuando decidí ir al Ministerio para averiguar, me fui desde que los de Slyhterin se fueron-

-Eso es imposible-dije levantándome de mi asiento  

-Lo es, te dije señor _Canuto, _nadie notaria la diferencia-dijo sonriendo-Mi distinguida dama, yo me fui desde entonces, y le pedí al buen Arthur que me hiciera el favor, solo le pedí que fuera distante con los demás, que no hablara- 

-Eso es imposible James-dijo Susan al igual que exaltada que yo-Estuve a tu lado-

-Bueno, verás, alguien se dio cuenta que en las clases faltaba el buen Weasley, que estaba Potter, pero el Weasley no, en los partidos, los cancelaban por que el buen Potter se sentí indispuesto, los cancelaban por el buen Weasley no podía atrapar la _Snitch, _nadie se dio cuenta, pobre Arthur, nadie lo tomo en cuenta-

-Pero ¿como............?-dijo Susan 

-¿Cómo pude hacer que Weasley se pareciera a mí? Muy sencillo, la poción _Multijugos_, no fue difícil escabullirme, tampoco para Arthur ser distante,  ya que con unos cuantos libros muggles se queda quieto por una semana-

-Pero ¿cómo supo que era....?-Susan parecía aterrada 

-No lo sabe, supuse que ibas hablar con migo, así que le dije lo que yo te hubiera dicho, acaso no te pareció que fuera algo cortante-dijo sonriendo

-Si que eres brillante James-dijo Susan sentándose 

-Cómo decía, me salí del colegio y me puse a investigar, el que defiende a Clara, no es mi tío, Jonh fue asesinado de la misma forma que mi madre y mi madrina, con la maldición de Avada Kedavra, para no alzar sospechas, le pidió a Voldemort un mortífago para que se pareciera a mi tío, que como lo supe? Muy fácil, cuando me acerque a él, casi grita, le daba terror y era inseguro, y tenía sed, había una botellita llena de agua me la tome y de pronto tenía la apariencia de mi tío, lo que hace la sed, ¿verdad?-

-Pero tu tío no confiaba en ella, ¿cómo pudo trabajar a su lado?-pregunto Remus 

-Yo también me quede con esa duda, al principio pensé que quería vigilarla, pero descubrí que no era cierto, Clara lo había matado antes de que matara a su propia madre, lo supe por que cuando vi su diario, no me vean así, siempre lo deja a la vista y siempre me dejo leerlo, tenía la ultima fecha, que fue una semana antes de la muerte de Ana, mi tío siempre escribía todos los días, nunca se le pasaba nada, así que desde antes, el mortífago tomaba su lugar-

-Por que nos has dado estos regalos?-Pregunto Susan, señalando su paquete-Mas bien que valor te da a ti-

-Bueno, pera mi son valiosos, pero sé que ustedes les darán un mejor uso-señores, ya hablamos de esto, espero que estén listos, Señorita Lily y señorita Susan, prometen que lo que se diga aquí sea un completo secreto, no dirán nada a nadie-

-De acuerdo aceptamos, no es así, Lily?-

-Si quieres guardar un secreto, cuenta con nosotras-dije sonriendo

-Es muy simple, saben por que tenemos estos nombres?-dijo sonriendo tristemente-Saben por que somos _Lunático, Cola gusano, Canuto _y _Cornamenta_?-

Nosotras los miramos extrañadas y dijimos un leve 'no' finalmente íbamos a saber el por que de sus nombres, este es un gran secreto, un secreto de los merodeadores

-Dime Lily, tu me conoces bien, no es así?-me preguntó Remus con una dulce sonrisa 

-Claro Remus, somos amigos-

-Y supongo que has notado algo extraño en mi-

-Bueno, solo algunas cosillas, como que eres muy fuerte, te enojas mas de lo normal por una tontería, y te encanta saber las fases de la luna, y también que desapareces-

-Lo curioso Lupin, es que desapareces con los merodeadores en Luna llena-dijo Susan poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

-Es cierto, bueno, aquí vamos, yo soy un licántropo-

Un licántropo, Remus, unos de mis amigos, amable, sonriente, gentil, estudioso un licántropo, pero muchas cosas concuerdan, ahora veo por que le gusto el calendario que le dio James

-Es toda mi culpa-dijo Remus tristemente-Aun que ellos digan que no es así, cuando ingresamos a esta escuela, se dieron cuenta que plantaron el Sauce Boxeador, bueno, ahí  una entrada para ir a una casa, la cual es conocida como La Casa de los Gritos, por mi se formaron nuestros apodos, por eso soy _Lunático_, si lo separan en dos dice Luna-tico-

-Y los demás?-dijo Susan, puesto que la impresión no me dejaba hablar

-Bueno, mi querida Susan-dijo James-Remus nos ocultaba el por que desaparecía una vez por mes, nos daba todo tipo de excusas, pero cuando nos pusimos a pensar, descubrimos que era un hombre lobo, y no nos lo había dicho con temor de que nos alejáramos de él-

-No podíamos hacer gran cosa-dijo Sirius finalmente-Así que James pensó que sería una buena idea ser animagos-

Animagos.......eso eran, pero el ministerio? Por que no están registrados?

-No pusimos averiguar como hacernos animagos, hasta ahora, que finalmente lo perfeccionamos, al hacernos animales, pudimos estar con Remus toda la noche y hacíamos que su temperamento no sea tan peligroso-dijo Sirius mirando a James

-Y no Lily, no estamos registrados ante el Ministerio, nadie sabe lo que somos, solo ustedes-dijo James con una sonrisita

-Pero sus nombres.....-dijo Susan aturdida

-Serían tan amables de mostrárselos, uno por uno, señor _Canuto_-

Sirius se puso de pie y nos miro, dio un leve suspiro y cerro los ojos, observe que se encogía un poco, le aparecía pelo negro en todas partes, su boca se alargaba, sus unas crecieron, sus orejas se hicieron grandes y peludas, sus manos se convirtieron en patas y le salió una gran cola con pelo negro, teníamos a un perro negro grande, se parecía a un _Grim, _su nombre.......

 -Exacto Lily, si lo separamos en dos dice Can-uto-dijo mirando a su ahora amigo perro, unos segundos después se convirtió en una persona-señor _Cola gusano_-

Peter se puso de pie, parecía más nervioso de lo normal, cerro los ojos y en par de segundos empezó a encogerse aun más, su boca se alargaba y sus manos se hicieron más pequeñas pero con grandes garras, le creció una gran cola, también se le hicieron más largos sus dientes, al poro rato teníamos a una rata ante nosotros

-Con razón, su cola parece un gusano-dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos, dijo mirando como Peter volvía a la normalidad

-Con su permiso-dijo James asiendo una reverencia

Dejo de recargarse en la roca, se quito los lentes y me los dio, si que se veía aun más atractivo, cerro los ojos, empezó a encorvarse un poco, mientras que sus manos y pies se hacían mas largas, su espalda se convirtió en lomo, su boca se alargo un poco mas, en su cabeza aparecieron cornamentas, teníamos enfrente a un siervo, al poco tiempo volvió a ser normal

-Ahora entienden?-dijo James acomodándose la camisa 

Hubo un gran silencio, mi amor era un animago, era un siervo, un siervo muy lindo, miré las estrellas, ya no estaban, ahora el cielo estaba cambiando, de un negro-azul marino, comenzó a tornarse rosado-anaranjado, significa que empieza a amanecer, voltea a ver a James por instinto, el veía el suelo con una gran tristeza, pocos minutos después paso su mano izquierda por sus ojos      

-Y por que has venido?-pregunto Peter nervioso-jefe _Cornamenta_-

-Pensé que era lógico, señor _Cola gusano_-dijo con una sonrisa-Regrese a Hogwarts por una razón muy simple, para despedirme de las personas que más quiero-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta

***************************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les este gustando y también espero no haberlos decepcionado, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias, claro que continuara :p 

  


	7. La promesa

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

           7  La promesa

¿Que? ¿Regreso para despedirse de las personas que más quería? ¿Esta loco? No puede hacer eso, ¿por qué se va? El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta detrás de él, y con más razón al ser él ultimo Potter, el último descendiente de Godrig Gryffindor, no puede irse, además, tenemos a Dumbledore como director de la escuela, lo protegerá, estará a salvo aquí, no le pasará nada, ya investigo mas que suficiente, no debe irse, ¿no le basta saber lo que sabe?

-No digas eso James-dijo Susan levantándose-Tu no te puedes ir-dijo mientras caminaba hacía el-Sabes que le tengo miedo-

-Lo sé Susan, deberás perdonarme por abandonarte ahora, pero es necesario, no puedo, no debo quedarme aquí-dijo James mirando el cielo

-Tu no te puedes ir, dejaras tu vida, tu pasado, tu amor.....-dijo Susan mientras se detenía enfrente de él-Me dejaras a mí, a tus amigos, ¿te parece poca cosa?-

-Susan, yo aquí tuve un pasado, y viví mi presente lo mejor que pude, pero me tengo que ir, olvidándome de todo lo malo, recordando los buenos tiempos, de mis amigos, recordándote a ti, y a mi dulce amor-dijo sonriendo levemente

-No puedes irte, no.....no quiero, James tengo miedo-dijo mientras lo abrasaba-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que nos dejes-se escuchaba un murmullo

-Lo siento mucho, pero debo hacerlo, tengo que ir-

-No es obligación _Cornamenta_-dijo Sirius levantándose-Puedes quedarte, puedes terminar tu año en Hogwarts, quedarte el próximo año, que es el último, y tener un empleo como auror-

-_Canuto_-dijo sonriendo-Debo hacerlo, es por el orgullo de mi familia, por mi orgullo, no soportaría volver  a dormir soñando con la muerte de mis padres, no mientras no ponga orden aquí-

-_Cornamenta_, te entiendo perfectamente-dijo Remus levantándose-Se que es duró tener pesadillas de ese tipo, pero te expones a mucho, no has pensando en lo que tiene preparado Voldemort, tú eres el último Potter, y con mayor razón, no debes ir a la boca del lobo tu solo-

-_Lunático_, ¿en algún momento dije que iba tras Voldemort?-dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos torpes a Susan en la cabeza, supongo yo para consolarla-Sería una locura ir detrás de Voldemort, mas bien sería, Voldemort esta detrás de mí, ¿no lo entienden? Si me quedo Voldemort me buscara aquí, se enfrentara a Dumbledore, eso no quiero, puede matarlos-

-Nos puede matar en cualquier momento-dijo Sirius algo histérico-Sabe lo que sientes por nosotros, sabe que somos como tu familia, vendrá por nosotros, no importa que pase, vendrá- 

-Lo sé-dijo mirándome-Por esa razón me voy-

-¿Para no vernos cuando nos mate?-

-Claro que no _Canuto_-dijo sonriéndome-Para que no les haga daño, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer, y no me importa que muera haciéndolas, si sé que ustedes estarán bien-dijo dándome una dulce sonrisa

-James-dijo Susan separándose de él-No quiero que mueras, tu has sido molesto, engreído, un idiota, pero te quiero como mi hermano, no me gusta que hables así, ¿a donde vas?-

James la miro por unos momentos, con su mano izquierda le limpio las lagrimas del rostro, le dio una sonrisa, la cual ella respondió, James me miro otra vez, le devolví la mirada, sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos, sentí que me perdía en ellos, que no existía nadie, nada mas James y yo, fue una sensación maravillosa encontrarme con aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos que amo tanto, que me enloquecen, los que me hacen suspirar, por los que me gustaría verlos día y noche.........

-Me iré-dijo de repente desviando su mirada-Iré a donde tenga que ir-

-Eso no tiene sentido James-dijo Susan confundida-Quiero entender tus razones de irte, pero no tiene sentido, sabes que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado vendrá por nosotros y por eso te vas, no lo comprendo James-

-Es que-dijo James mirándola fijamente-Soy yo-

Sirius miro a James, el cual le devolvió la mirada, no sé explicar lo que dicen sus ojos, muestran tantas cosas, amor, comprensión, ternura, odio, amargura, alegría, desesperación, agobió, dolor, amistad, hermandad, burla, vació, cariño, suspenso, histeria, terror, miedo, valor, seriedad, tantas cosas dicen sus ojos que no las comprendo

-¿Solo por que eres tu? ¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Susan haciendo que James la mirara-No comprendo-

-Ese soy yo Susan, no necesito que nadie me comprenda, por que ni yo me comprendo, solo sé que tengo que irme, solo sé que soy yo-dijo sonriendo

-Ya no le preguntes-dijo Sirius seriamente-En mi vida, solo he visto a cuatro personas (sin contarme a mí) que lo cuestionan-dijo suspirando-y de las cuatro, tu has sido la que más pregunta, ni yo mismo, que lo he tenido de amigo casi desde que nacimos, lo comprendo, solo se que él es él-

-¿Cuatro personas?-preguntó Peter, que seguía temblando a mi lado

-Sí _Cola gusano_, cuatro, _Lunático, _Susan, Lily y tu, con migo serían cinco-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, la noche se ha acabado, miren ya amaneció, es hora de irse-dijo James mientras se daba la media vuelta-Será mejor que se vayan, las clases pronto empezaran, no deben levantar sospechas-dijo mientras caminaba lentamente

-¿Y tus cosas?-pregunte finalmente

-Quédenselas, no las necesito-dijo con tono medio sarcástico

Remus jalo a Peter y comenzaron a irse, Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de Susan, ella lo abraso y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro, el la abrazo y la empezó a sacar del lugar, yo esperé a que todos se fueran, me escabullí entre as rocas y busque un lugar por donde se fuera James, entonces recorde por donde había salido James, me acerque al lugar y divise una cueva pequeña, debía agacharme para pasar en ella, me metí con cuidado, estaba muy oscuro, saque mi varita, _Lumos_  dije levemente, mi varita ilumino gran parte del túnel, seguí en el dichoso túnel, por lo menos como 20 minutos, finalmente vi algo de luz, pensé que era la salida, pero que equivocada estaba. Solo salí a un claro, igual al que estábamos antes, solo que este tenía muchas cuevas, y ni yo sabía por donde me había venido, todas se veían iguales, en pocas palabras, estoy perdida.

Me senté en medio, mirando las cuevas, junté mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abrace, ocultando mi cabeza en mis rodillas, esto si que era patético, me había perdido solo por buscarlo, si hacía frió, pero casi no lo sentía por la capa de James, y ahora ¿que hago? Si entró a una cueva podría perderme, o nunca encontrar la salida, me sentí tan idiota, que me puse a llorar por la impotencia que tenía, ahora estaba perdida, y para colmo James se había despedido de mí, no quería que se fuera, me siento tan mal.

-No me gusta verte llorar-escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí

Deje de llorar, pero no me atreví alzar mi rostro, sabía quien era, era James el que me había hablado, James me puso una mano en mi hombro, yo no sabía que hacer, unos momentos después sentí algo cálido en mi espalda y brazos. James me estaba abrazando, siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-No me gusta verte llorar-me repitió, solo que esta vez me lo susurro al oído

-Es que.......estoy perdida-dije suavemente

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte-me dijo suavemente-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Algo nerviosa, no tengo frío, estaba asustada, pero ahora, estoy bien-dijo sonriendo débilmente 

-¿No necesitas nada?-

-Si y no-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

-Ya veo-dijo abrazándome un poco mas fuerte-¿Me odias?-

-No, no te odio, no podría odiarte-

-Eso me alivia-dijo separándose de mi-Vamos-

Alce mi rostro, aun tenía lagrimas, James se puso delante de mí y me ayudo a levantarme, después de unos momentos, me limpio mis lagrimas, nos quedamos viéndonos por unos momentos, era maravilloso estar con él, ver sus ojos, saber que le preocupo, que le importo, lo abrace, no me importaba nada en ese momento, acorruque mi cabeza en su pecho y cerro los ojos. Pude escuchar sus latidos, era un ritmo muy hermoso, tranquilo, sereno, sentí como James pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me devolvía el abrazo, no dijimos nada, solo estuvimos abrasados, a mí me pareció una eternidad, pero que importaba, solo estábamos él y yo. Puse mas atención, me estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de su corazón, también pude escuchar su respiración, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y luego se deshacía de el, lo abrace mas fuerte, no quería que nadie nos separara, por lo menos habrían pasado unos minutos cuando James tembló un poco, fue cuando recorde que el traía solo una camisa y sus pantalones, me sonroje al recordar lo sexy que se veía

-¿Tienes frío?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-No, solo me sentí nervioso, eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Nervioso? ¿De que?-

-De perderte-me sorprendí-Y no volverte a ver-

-Ja....James-dije mientras mis mejillas aun ardían mas, el no dijo nada, solo me miro a los ojos, note como él estaba tan sonrojado como yo, o tal vez mas

-Recuerdas la flor, te dije que eres algo en mi vida-yo asentí, sin dejar de verlo-Pues es la verdad, eres algo mas que mi prefecta, eres algo mas que mi compañera de clases, eres algo mas que mi amiga-dije acercándose a mí lentamente-No sé tu, pero eres muy hermosa-me dijo cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro-No quiero perderte-

-No lo harás-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, además fue lo único que pude decirle, cuando sentí sus labios rozar con los míos, cerro los ojos, quería disfrutar cada momento, James jugaba con mis labios, los rozaba, los acariciaba con sus propios labios, yo seguí su juego, estuvimos así un rato, pero no nos besamos, me aferré a su cuello, y él de mi cintura, era muy lindo, tal vez no nos estábamos besando de verdad, pero era muy placentero sentir sus labios cerca de los míos, después de unos minutos de estar jugando, el se decidió y me beso finalmente.

Fue un beso tierno, torpe, pero lindo, después de unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos, nos separamos, él me miro a los ojos y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con un poco mas de pasión, su lengua me insito a abrir mi boca para que pudiera explorarla, su lengua entro a mi boca, buscando la mía, después de unos segundos, yo era la que exploraba su boca con mi lengua, así estuvimos un rato, hasta que nos faltaba aire y respiramos. Lo mire detenidamente, estaba sonrojado, su cabello revuelto, mas de lo normal, sus ojos tan lindos, su boca, tan exquisita, como instinto nos volvimos a besar. Mientras me besaba, no pude evitar pasar una mano por su cabello y revolverlo, con mí otra mano libre toque su pecho, delineado cada músculo que me encontraba, haciendo pequeños círculos, no me detuve, le desabroche poco a poco la camisa, el no me hizo nada, solo pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y espalda, misteriosamente me encantaba cada vez que lo hacía, me daba un curioso cosquilleo excitante. Al terminar mi labor, acaricie su pecho, esta vez era mejor por que no tenía la camisa, no se la quite por completo, solo deje al desnudo su torso, no quería que se me enfermara de pulmonía por tener destapada la espalda. Seguimos así por un rato, yo jugando con mis manos en su pecho y él con sus manos en mi cintura, al poco rato, nos tuvimos que separar.

Ahora si que se veía mas lindo, su cabello aun más revuelto que antes, lo que nunca creí posible, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, sus ojos expresándome su amor, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca. Me tomo por los hombros y me acerco a él, me beso brevemente, ahora estaba bajando, beso mi oreja, la mordisqueo levemente, y bajo a mi cuello, el cual beso todo y me dio un mordisco a la derecha, no pude evitar gemir, de dolor y placer, se sentí tan bien, quería que siguiera, pero se detuvo bruscamente y me miro a los ojos. 

-Como quisiera hacerte mía Lily-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano-Como que me encantaría hacer un hechizo para aparecer una cama, tirarte en ella y hacerte mía-dijo mientras que besaba cada uno de mis dedos-Maldita sea que no pueda-dijo sin detener su labor

¿Por que no podía? Yo no me rehusaría, es mas, lo estoy esperando, mi mas anhelado es estar a su lado, ser suya y nada más suya, que me lo hiciera una y otra vez, las veces que se le plazca al hombre de mi vida, y ahora, el me dice que quiere pero no puede

-Lily, no me gustaría perderte, en verdad, no me gustaría-dijo con una débil sonrisa-Eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi tesoro, eres mi princesa, no sé que haría al perderte-

-James, no me perderás-dije sonriendo y abrazándolo-No lo harás-cerro los ojos, ahora me tenía que acostumbrar a su calor corporal, era tan lindo sentirlo tan cerca-¿es un sueño?-le pregunte de repente

-No, no lo es, bueno, tan siquiera eso espero-dijo abrasándome

-No quiero que te vayas, no me sentiría igual si te vas-

-Perdóname, aun que me duela mucho, debo irme-dijo mientras me separaba de él-Por favor entiéndeme, no puedo quedarme, debo irme-

-Pero......-

-Te prometo que regresaré, antes de los exámenes de fin de curso, regresaré, te lo juro-

-De acuerdo-dije mirándolo-Te esperare James, no importa que pase te esperare, pero.....-

-Regresaré cuando termine esto pendiente, te lo prometo, además yo nunca rompo una promesa-

Mire el piso, no quería que se fuera, ni ahora que ya sabíamos lo que sentíamos, no quería que se fuera ahora que me había besado, quería quedarme con él, ser suya.....en eso James se quito algo del cuello, que misteriosamente yo no vi, (y eso que le quite parte de la camisa) era un collar, bueno algo así, tenía una cadena muy fina de oro, y un símbolo en medio, era un 'P' que parecía un rayo al final, supuse que la 'P' era de Potter

-Toma-dijo mientras me la daba-Esto es algo importante para mí, es el único regalo que me dio mi madre, antes de venir a Hogwarts, quiero que tú la conserves-

-Pero James, no puedo acertarla, es lo que te dio tu madre, no puedo, debe ser tuya-

-Mi madre dijo que se la diera a la persona que más amaba, me dijo que no importaba si era hombre o mujer, que se la diera-dio una sonrisita traviesa-Cuando tenía 10 años, se la quería dar a Sirius-me miro-¿Que esperabas? Era como un hermano, y lo quería mucho, pero me decidí dártela a ti, lo decidí desde la primera vez que te vi en este tren-dijo sonriendo-Regresaré, es una promesa-

James se abrocho la camisa y me sonrió, me tomo por la cintura, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, empezamos a caminar, se detuvo enfrente de la entrada de una cueva, un poco más grande que las demás

-Si te vas por aquí, saldrás enfrente del tobogán de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, solo tienes que escalar, ten cuidado, saldrás por el tercer piso, cuando llegues esperas unos momentos, dudo que sea mucho tiempo, pero no iras sola a la sala común y tranquila, nadie te va a ver-dijo sonriéndome-¿entendido?-

Yo asentí, nos miramos y nos volvimos a besar, revolví su cabello entre mis dedos, él solo me acaricio los hombros y la espalda, después de unos segundos, nos separamos

-James, quiero decirte que yo te a.....-no pude decirle por que James me volvió a besar 

-Yo también Lily-me dijo cuando nos separamos-Cuídate-se convirtió en un sirvo y se fue por otro túnel, quería seguirlo, pero me contuve, era hora de regresar. 

Me fui por le túnel que me indico, efectivamente llegue a un tobogán, estaba apunto de escalar cuando escuche un grito, al poco tiempo Peter estaba tirado al pie del tobogán, después escuche como alguien venía y cayó encima de Peter, era Sirius, que tenía cara como si se hubiera muerto alguien, me miro y fingió una sonrisa, después miro el tobogán

-Ya no bajen, ya la encont......-demasiado tarde Susan cayo encima de Peter, se levanto y me miro, esbozo una sonrisa y me abrazo, después bajo Remus

-Lily, no vuelvas hacer eso-dijo Remus levantándose-Pensé que te habías perdido en los túneles-dijo mientras ayudaba a Peter

-Si te metes a uno, te puedes perder-dijo Sirius seriamente-Es muy arriesgado, podrías quedarte en el mismo túnel por años y nunca encontrar la salida-

-Lo sé, hay demasiados túneles, pero ¿como me encontraron?-pregunte devolviéndole el abrazo a Susan

-Bueno, si ya sabes que somos animagos, no vendría mal decirte algo mas, ¿ves este pergamino?-dijo enseñándome el pergamino viejo-Es un mapa, nosotros los llamamos 'El Mapa de Merodeador'-hizo algo con la varita y apareció un papa de Hogwarts, de todos los pasadizos que existían, en las mazmorras había una machita de tinta que decía _Filch, el conserje_, en el sexto piso, había otra manchita de tinta, pero esta decía _Señora Norris, una gata idiota_

-¿Por que gata idiota?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar el mapa

-Por que lo es, es una gata idiota que por poco nos pilla hace 10 minutos-dijo Sirius con una leve sonrisa

Seguí mirando el mapa, en el tercer piso, en la estatua de la bruja jorobada, estaba un pasadizo, un tobogán y lo curioso es que había cinco manchitas de tinta con el nombre de cada uno, sonreí al recordar lo que le dijo James, por alguna razón, que conozco, James sabía que ellos me iban a encontrar

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, la gata idiota no puede pillar en cualquier momento-

Y así, fue que subimos por el tobogán, con muchos trabajos, nos fuimos sigilosamente por los pasillo, mirando a cada rato el mapa, y después de 10 minutos, llegamos sanos y salvos a nuestra sala común, cuando estuvimos adentro, Sirius me miro por un rato

-Niña curiosa-me dijo-Lo bueno es que James te encontró-se dio la vuelta, Remus y Peter lo siguieron hasta las escaleras, cuando se detuvo de repente-Una cosa Evans, será mejor que mañana uses tu bufanda, por que esa mordida que tienes en el cuello se te nota mucho-en ese momento sentí como mis mejillas ardían, Sirius se dio la vuelta y siguió subiendo las escaleras, seguido por Remus y Peter aguantándose la risa. Susan me miro con una sonrisa burlona

-No pensaba decirte nada-dijo sonriendo-Pero ahora que ya sabes, creo que debes también enterarte de que hueles mucho a colonia, ese Potter, aparte que te muerde tan duro, te deja impregnado su colonia, aun que, es un aroma muy agradable-

-Oh, no empieces Sus-dije mientras mis mejillas ardían-No es gracioso-

Susan siguió diciéndome cosas sobre James y yo, pero ya no le hacía caso, mi mente estaba en aquella cueva, donde tuve mi primer beso, finalmente, mi sueño se había realizado, y ahora tenía que vivir con el recuerdo de James y su promesa 

*************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? A mí me gusto mucho este capitulo, **gracias por todos los reviews**, espero que por favor me dejen mas, y también espero que les este gustando, hasta la próxima


	8. Lechuzas y reencuentros semifamiliares

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                 8 Lechuzas y reencuentro semi-familiar 

Ya ha pasado tres meses, se fueron volando, Susan ha estado cada vez mas asustada, tanto que se parece a Peter,  Sirius también esta más extraño, es más serio, es un poco histérico y se enoja por cualquier cosa, Remus es algo distante con migo, pero no mucho, solo que algunas veces se aleja por miedo de que le rechace por ser un hombre-lobo, Peter, bueno él es el hombre nervioso, nunca deja de tartamudear y temblar. Seguimos teniendo clases en la sala común, nada mas que los maestros viene a visitarnos de ves en cuento. Nadie se imagina que trabajo me dio esconder el mordisco que me dio James, me puse una bufando, luego me tapaba el cuello con la cama, fue horrible, durante 2 semanas me estuve asando, pero bueno, lo único que me que me quedo de James fue su capa.

Ahora estoy en la sala común, según estoy leyendo un libro, pero en realidad no sé de que se trata, solo lo tome y me lo puse a 'leer', pero en realidad, solo pongo el libro enfrente de mí y hago como que lo leo. Los merodeadores están sentados en un rincón, con las cabezas muy juntas, deben estar hablando. Suspiro, Arthur esta sentado a mi lado, pero nada mas esta viendo a Molly, Susan esta escondida en el dormitorio, me siento muy sola, en esos momentos quisiera estar con James, saber que tanto hace, por que era necesario que se fuera, por que Sirius estaba tan afectado, que es lo que es Susan que no quiere que me entere, tantas preguntas pasan por mi mente. 

-Señores y señoritas-dijo la profesora McGonagall sacándome de mis pensamientos-Ya es hora de comer, por favor bajen en orden, el correo les llegara a la mitad de su alimento, por favor si son tan amables de bajar al Gran Comedor-  

Dejo mi libro, miro a mí alrededor, los merodeadores e ven enojados, bastante enojados, bueno, Sirius y Remus, por que Peter esta muy preocupado y nervioso, creo que le tiene miedo a los dos, veo como Susan baja de los dormitorios, creo que se alarmo por tanto alboroto, esta muy nerviosa, me mira y va corriendo hacía mí, me toma del brazo y se aferró  a mí, como si la pudieran apartar de mi lado. Yo le doy una sonrisa, ella se tranquiliza un poco. Nos formamos en dos filas y comenzamos a salir, yo me puso a tras junto con Susan y los merodeadores.

Cuando llegamos nada mas faltaban los de Slytherin, que por cierto, ya casi no había alumnos, solo estaban los de primero segundo y algunos de tercero y cuarto. Me senté junto con los merodeadores, Dumbledore no dijo nada y nos mando a comer. Susan no me soltó ni para tomar salchichas con tocino, Sirius estaba con cara de pocos amigos que asustaría a cualquiera, y por primera vez en mi vida vi a Remus frunciendo el entre cejo, nunca lo había visto así, así que ni me atreví a decirle nada, con eso de que los hombre-lobo se enojan con facilidad y son muy fuerte, no vaya ser yo quien lo delate.

Ya íbamos a terminar nuestro alimento cuando las lechuzas entraron, Peter miro hacía arriba con temor, yo seguí comiendo muy normal, hasta que escuche varías exclamaciones de asombro (!_Mira eso!_ !_Que hermosas lechuzas_!) Alce mi rostro y mire a siete lechuzas, las mas hermosas que pude a ver visto, una tenía un color marrón intenso con franjas negras, otra era tan blanca como la nueve pero en una ala tenía una franjita gris, una era tan pequeña que se veía muy tierna, pequeña y esponjadita de color negro con gris, otra era gris, parecía un gris como de niebla, vi otras que me parecieron muy curiosas, las dos eran idénticas, de color marrón claro, parecían gemelas, lo único que las diferenciaba era que una tenía una mancha café intenso cerca de la oreja derecha y la otra la tenía en la izquierda y la ultima, se veía un poco mas vieja que las otras, sus plumas eran grises, peor un gris muy fuerte, en la punta de las plumas de su cola y alas, tenía un color negro, tan negro como el cabello de James. Todas esas lechuzas traían paquetes, con formas muy irregulares, curiosamente, se posaron enfrente de nosotros, Remus quito por un momento su cara de enojo y las miro sorprendido, lo mismo hicimos Susan, Peter y yo. Sirius nos miro aun más enojada

-Dejen de mirarlas así-nos dijo irritado-Son las lechuzas de James-esta que ven aquí-Señalo a la de color marrón-es Lina, que obviamente es hembra-señalo a la mas pequeña-Esta lechuza es un macho, se llama Robin-señalo a la lechuza blanca-Que no les engañe el color, es un gran macho, su nombre es Tormenta-señalo a la gris-Esta es una hembra, por su color le pusieron el nombre de Neblina Jenny-señalo a las gemelas-Esas lechuzas son gemelas, una es macho y la otra hembra, el macho es el que tiene la mancha a la derecha, su nombre es Lain, la hembra, (por logica) es la que tiene la mancha a la izquierda, su nombre es Nail, si se dan cuenta Nail es Lain, solo tiene que cambiar las palabras-dijo malhumorado

-Y como se llama esta-pregunto Susan señalando a la mas vieja  

-Él es el macho mas fuerte, su nombre es James Dan-

-Bonito nombre-dijo Remus

-Teníamos 6 años cuando las encontramos a las siete, esos nombre los inventamos, no puedes culparnos-

Las lechuzas dejaron sus paquetes y se fueron

-Entonces ¿para qué se quedaron?-

-Son muy presumidas-declaro Sirius tomando un paquete-Les gusta impresionar a las personas y no les gusta que las llamen lechuzas, se acostumbraron a su nombre-miro a las lechuzas-Y bien...se piensan quedar todo él día como idiotas?-

-Sirius-dijo Remus irritado

-Es la verdad, Remus-dijo cruzando los brazos, las lechuzas se vieron ofendidas y se fueron volando-Son una estúpidas lechuzas-    

-Ya basta, no puedo soportar tu mal carácter, donde quedo mi amigo _Canuto_?-

-No lo sé Remus, tal vez se tiro a un pozo-dijo con cierto tono sarcástico

-No me vengas con jueguitos Sirius-dijo Remus levantándose fastidiado

-Y quien demonios esta jugando?-dijo con una risa estúpida

-Ya basta-dijo Remus tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica

-Que? Piensas golpearme?-en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo haré si no te callas-

-Por favor, tú eres tan manso como un venado, además eres bastante cobarde como para lastimarme-

Remus iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par, en la puerta estaba recargado un hombre o una mujer, la verdad no sé, pero traía una gran capa que lo cubría por completo, en su cabeza traía una capucha, tenía los brazos cruzados y no se le veía el rostro.

-Donde esta Dumbledore-su voz era muy grave para ser mujer, así que debe ser hombre

-Aquí estoy, pero que manera es esa de entrar a este colegio-dijo levantándose nuestro profesor

-Disculpa, no es que me meta, pero, ya llego James?-dijo una segunda persona detrás de la primera, pero esta vez tenía la voz muy aguda, debe ser mujer

-No, no ha llegado el joven Potter-dijo con calma-Que ya debe venir a esta institución?-

-No señor-dijo la joven-Es solo que, no lo hemos visto y pensamos que pudo a ver regresado-

-Están diciendo que James esta muerto?-pregunto Susan tomándome de la manga de mi túnica

-Pues veras-dijo la mujer avanzando a nosotros

-No seas......así-dijo Sirius quitándose de encima a Remus-Las lechuzas de James han venido, no puede esta muerto-

-Y como esta seguro?-preguntó el hombre recargado en la puerta

-Por que esas lechuzas solo obedecen la voz de James-dijo enojado-Además no tiene por que ocultarse, no tenemos escondido a James y mucho menos a Voldemort-dijo mirándolos desafiadamente

Se sintió un aire frío, todos nos estremecimos y hubo cuchicheos por parte de algunas chicas, algunos miraron extrañados a Sirius, y otros, como Remus, lo miraron molesto

-Deja de meterte con los demás-dijo mas irritado Remus-Lo sé, soy paciente y muy calmado, no me gusta alegar, pero sabes que no soy tolerante-tomo a Sirius por la camisa-No te hagas el valiente que no te queda-

-Y a ti sí?-pregunto desafiante 

-Ya basta-dijo el hombre encapuchado-O quieres pelear con migo, hijo-

-No seas idiota, ni siquiera tú eres mi verdadero padre, que te hallas casado con mi mama no te da derecho de llamarme hijo-dijo Sirius intentando quitarse a Remus

-Ya basta hermano-dijo la joven-No debes de oponerte a papa-

-Mira, si no fuera por que James me dio modales y me enseño a respetar a las mujeres te regañaría, además.......-se callo de inmediato, Remus lo soltó y ambos miraron hacía la puerta

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de todos, Remus y Sirius estaban sorprendidos, como que no se lo creían, al poco tiempo Remus cambio su rostro de sorprendido por una dulce sonrisa, la sonrisa que es tan popular entre las chicas como que James es él más guapo de la escuela, Sirius no dijo nada, se quedo como petrificado, mire sus ojos, no había nada en ellos, solo sorpresa, Remus lo miro y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius

-Tranquilo-dijo suavemente Remus-Todo esta bien _Canuto_-

Sirius asintió, bajo la mirada con tristeza y se sentó, Remus no dejo de sonreírle a su amigo ni dejo de abrasarlo, si que son extraños, primero están que se matan y ahora esto, nunca entenderé a los merodeadores, Peter sigue muy nervioso y con ojos fuera de sus orbitas mira a todos lados, como si no quisiera que nadie viniera o pasara por esa puerta, y a menudo repetía Dumbledore esta aquí. Yo no le comente nada, pensé que si decía algo iba a darle un paro cardiaco

-Y bien, hijo, ¿ya te tranquilizaste?-dijo con calma el hombre

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, aun que te hallas casado con mama, no significa que seas mi padre-dijo mas calmado

-Sirius-dijo la joven-Por favor, no seas así con papa-dijo la joven quitándose la capucha-El te quiere como si fueras su propio hijo-

La joven se destapo el rostro dejando ver una cabellera negra como la noche, con toques de azul, sus ojos eran de color miel, sus facciones eran muy hermosas y en cierto modo se parecía a Sirius, el hombre nada mas miro a su hija, suspiro y se quito la capucha, dejando ver a un hombre de ojos color miel y cabello café oscuro, miro a Sirius

-Hijo, mírame a los ojos y dime si has visto a James-Sirius siguió mirando al suelo-Dime donde esta-  

Sirius miro a Remus que le sonreía como a un hermano, le contesto el saludo y miro el piso, hizo un suspiro y miro a su 'padre' a los ojos

-no, no lo he visto-hubo un silencio-Pero aun que no seas mi padre déjame decirte que tu intento no fue en vano, gracias por darme lo que ahora tengo, también a ti Mai, fuiste una gran hermana, perdóname por haberte hecho repelar tanto tiempo-dijo sonriendo amargamente    

-Yo también te quiero, Sirius-dijo sonriendo 

-Igual yo, cuando esto termine, nos veremos, hijo-

-Que no soy tu hijo-dijo mirando el suelo

-También te extrañe-se puso la capucha-Vamonos Mai-la joven asintió y se puso la capucha-Gracias por su tiempo Dumbledore- 

Hubo un gran silencio, todos miraban a Sirius como un bichito raro, el miro a Remus, los dos se miraron por unos instantes

-Lo odio _Lunático_-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Odio que _Cornamenta _tenga razón en todo-

-Lo sé _Canuto_-dio una risita-Casi hace que nos matemos-

-No me refería a eso-dijo con tristeza-El me dijo que este día iba a pasar, se me había olvidado-

Remus abrazo mas a su amigo, el cual parecía estar apunto de llorar, nos miro a todos y nos pidió disculpas, lo cual aceptamos, después se disculpo con Dumbledore con la mirada 

-Tu hermana es hermosa-dijo sonriendo Susan, supongo para animarlo

-No, ella no es mi hermana, que sea hija de mi madre e hija del que no es mi padre no quiere decir que sea mi hermana-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa-Lo sé, soy un terco, mejor veamos los paquetes que nos envió James-tomamos los paquetes y nos salimos del Gran Comedor, claro todos nos miraban como si fuéramos bichos raros, pero ellos no saben que así somos mejores que somos amigos y somos una gran familia

***

Lo que nos envió James si que estaba raro, nos envió libros de se ríen y un tintero que no sirve para nada, por que su tinta es invisible, una escoba, mas bien una escoba bien vieja una Barredora, un huevo muy extraño pero con colores bonitos, unas rosas que cambian de color y una varita, esa varita no la he visto, pero dice Sirius y sabe de quien es, pero no recuerda quien era su portador. Susan se ha quedado con las flores, Remus con los libros que se ríen, Peter con el tintero, Sirius con la varita y yo con el huevo, me pregunto que abra dentro del huevo.

Estamos de regreso en la Sala Común, nadie nos habla, solo se nos queda mirando, yo caliento el huevo con mis manos, lo que sea la cosa que este adentro debe ser muy especial, como ya es tarde algunos alumnos se ponen hacer deberes, antes de ir a bajar de nuevo a comer, Susan se esta divirtiendo con las rosas, y Peter se acaba de desesperar con la tinta, Remus intenta saber de que demonios se ríen los libros y Sirius no para de ver la varita, no entiendo por que nos envió esto. Me decido y me siento a lado de Sirius.

-Perdón por molestarte-le dije apenada

-No te preocupes-me dijo sin dejar de mirar la varita-Que quieres?-  

-Quien eran esas personas que vimos en el Gran Comedor-

-Son Aurores, los conozco, mi madre al quedarse viuda se caso con ese hombre, yo aun estaba muy pequeño y ella quería que tuviera padre, así que pensó que era buena idea casarse con él, tuvo una hija que es mi media hermana después de unos años mi madre fue asesinada por Voldemort-me miro-Te lo digo solo por que James me lo ha pedido, no te emociones-

-No te preocupes, solo quería saber-le sonreí-Creo que voy a irme a recostar un rato-me levante

-Que descanses Lily-me dijo Remus con el libro que se ríe en las piernas

-Gracias-

Llego a mi dormitorio, no hay nadie y aun es temprano para dormir, así que me recuesto en mi cama y dejo el huevo a un lado mío, cierro los ojos y disfruto de la cálida brisa que pasa por mis mejillas  

-'_Tú eres mi vida, y la promesa que te tengo es lo mejor que tengo, y gracias al resplandor de tus ojos verdes sigo con vida, aun no puedo regresar a tu lado, pero pronto lo haré, espero que cuides de Albert muy bien, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, solo si tu estas bien, recuerda que te amo y ese lazo nadie lo podrá romper, cuídate amada Lily'-_escuche en mi cabeza esa voz

Al terminar de escucharla, me levante y mire por la ventana, ahí vi a un hombre con una túnica negra, sabía quien era, aun que no le veía la cara, sabia que era él, se encamino al Bosque y se perdió, ahora entiendo, el comportamiento de James cambio cuando miro a James en la puerta del Gran Comedor, ahora puedo estar mas tranquila, por que se que estas bien y no quieres romper tu promesa, adiós mi querido James.......

******************************************

Notas de la autora:

Ya casi termino el fic ^o^ que bien, espero que les este gustando, muchas gracias por los 66 reviews, si que son muchos, (Mimi salta de felicidad) espero que les siga gustando y que me dejen reviews, hasta la próxima  


	9. La infancia y el regalo

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                      9 La infancia y el regalo

Ya han pasado unos días, mañana será San Valentín yo me la pasaré sola, siempre soñé festejar con James, pero no como siempre lo hacemos, si no como si fuéramos pareja. Suspiro levemente, estoy sentada en la sala común, puesto que aun no podemos bajar y caminar libremente, como me encantaría salir y pasear, vuelvo a suspirar, miro a Susan, que no deja de mirar las flores, de seguro esas flores le recuerdan algo, por que yo ya me canse de verlas cambiarse de color, Remus se esta atacando de la risa cuando los libros se ríen, creo que ya comprendió como funciona, La escoba esta por ahí, de seguro Arthur la esta bien o esta botada por ahí, Peter no deja de en maravillarse con la tinta, según él ya descubrió una forma de usarlo y Sirius, bueno el......no deja de mirar la varita, sabe que la ha visto, solo espero que no sea la de James. 

Ahora que recuerdo, tengo este huevo mis manos, lo he estado calentando desde hace tiempo y me preocupa que cada vez crezca un poco mas, creo que por 3 horas crece 5 cm, suspiro fuertemente, sea lo que sea esta cosa se llama Albert, por lo cual debe ser macho. Tengo una franela muy caliente entras las manos tapando el huevo, me encanta cuando se mueve, por que te da la impresión de que el pequeño esta bien, algunas veces me dan ganas de ir con Hagrid, el guardabosque, y preguntarle de que se trata este pequeño o ir a la biblioteca, pero no puedo salir de aquí.

-Lily-me dijo Remus amablemente-En que piensas-dijo sentándome a mi lado 

-Solo pensaba en lo que había en este huevo-dije sonriendo

-Huevo? Te refieres al que estaba entre los paquetes?-dijo un poco extrañado

-Si-miro mis manos que descansaban en mis piernas-Sea lo que sea se llama Albert-

-Ya veo-dijo sonriendo amablemente-Pero, como sabes su nombre?-

-Me lo dijo James-dijo muy contenta

-James casi siempre le ponía nombre a los huevos que encontrábamos-dijo Sirius guardándose la varita en la túnica

-Lo había olvidado, James y tu se conocen desde que son niños-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Si-

-Por favor dime como se conocieron-le dije con voz suplicante

-De acuerdo, ya que-dijo resignado-Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mis padres decidieron que viviríamos en un pueblo muggle, además que mi verdadero padre quiso ir por que ahí tenía unos amigos y quería visitarlos-

**************************Inicio del Flash Back***************************

Un niño de cabellos negros y un poco largos iba de la mano de su madre, una mujer alta, esbelta, con ojos color negro intenso y cabello color medo negro, pero reflejaba más azul, ella tenía una sonrisa que le regalaba al pequeño de vez en cuento

_-Bien, sé que será difícil adaptarnos-dijo con dulzura su madre-Pero sé que te gustara el mundo muggle-_

_El niño solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, ya que quería reñir con su madre, pero antes de que su madre hablara llego un hombre muy alto, con su cabello largo y completamente negro, su cabello lo tenía amarrado, pero aun así algunos mechones descansaban en sus ojos y mejillas._

_-Listo, vamonos-dijo el señor besando dulcemente a su esposa en la frente-Listo Sirius?-_

_El niño lo miro por un momento, iba a dejar su casa, sus amigos, sus vecinos, sus animalitos raros del jardín por vivir en un barrio muggle, todo por que su padre quería ver a unos amigos, pero si los quería ver no era necesario mudarse, suspiro y se metió en el auto de mala gana sin responder a su padre, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado que él fuera así con él, los padres del niño entraron al carro y comenzaron su marcha._

_Habían pasado horas ahí sentados, Sirius no sabía a donde llegaría, pero lo que sí sabía era que iba a extrañar su casa, suspiro débilmente para no preocupar a su madre y despertarla de su tranquilo sueño, amaba a su madre, esa mujer que siempre le sonreía al mundo pero que estaba enferma, siempre estaba enferma, suspiro otra vez, claro que quería a su padre, pero le chocaba que no le pidiera su opinión sobre lo que él hacía para ellos._

_-Sirius, hijo-dijo su padre mirándolo por el espejo-Tengo que decirte algo-_

_EL niño dejo de mirar la ventana, para mirar a su padre extrañado arqueando una ceja y mirando fijamente la espalda de su padre_

_-Dime-_

_-Lo que te diré no se lo he dicho ni ah tu madre-dijo el señor mirando de nuevo al frente-Así que no le dirás a mama, me lo prometes?-_

_-Te lo prometo-_

_-Solo quiero que sepas que no se lo he dicho a tu madre por que se preocupara por mí, y tal vez se ponga mal, así que no quiero que le digas, y no te preocupes Sirius, no es nada malo, solo es peligroso, veras, mis amigos son los Potter-hubo un silencio prolongado-Si Sirius, los Potter son una familia muy, pero muy poderosa-el señor miro a su hijo por el espejo-Que por que me necesitan? Muy sencillo, ellos necesitan un guardián secreto-dijo suavemente-Que que es un guardián secreto?-dijo mirando al frente de nuevo-Bueno un guardián secreto es el que vigila una cosa que esta protegida por un hechizo muy complicado que solo se quita con la contraseña o matando al guardián-_

_Sirius miro nuevamente a la ventana adolorido, como le daba curiosidad por saber como su padre sabía todas sus preguntas, y ahora le estaba confiando algo que ni siquiera su madre lo sabía, ahora tenía que cargar un secreto muy grande, pero.....si los Potter eran tan poderosos, por que necesitan un......._

_-Guardián? Veras Sirius, las cosas son difíciles ahora, y el Señor Tenebroso desea matar a todos los Potter, ahora no quedan muchos por que los ha estado eliminando de poco a poco, los Potter son muy fuertes cuando están juntos, esa es la razón de su fuerza, por que saben que de ellos depende la vida de otra persona-silencio-Además mis amigos tiene un hijo....creo que es de tu edad, y ahora no pueden pelear así, con un niño, así que se fueron, al igual que nosotros a un barrio muggle-su padre lo miro por el espejo-Si Sirius, ellos también vivían en el mundo mágico, pero para su seguridad se mudaron al muggle, así sería mas difícil que los encontrara, lo detendría.......por un momento-dijo su padre sin aliento_

_Sirius volvió a mirar a su padre, que seguía con la vista clavada al frente, por que le contaba todo esto? Cómo sabía él sus preguntas? Podría leer su mente? De repente, sin mas ni más su padre detuvo el auto en seco, se volteo y miro a Sirius a los ojos_

_-Te lo cuento, por que eres mi hijo y sé que eres de fiar, sé tus preguntas por que soy tu padre, Sirius, somos de la misma sangre, eres parte de mí, con solo mirar tus gestos puedo adivinar mas o menos lo que piensas, ahora júramelo que no le dirás a tu madre-_

_-Te lo juro padre, por mi vida, no le diré nada a mama-dijo el niño sonriendo_

_-Bien-dijo su padre besándole la frente_

_-No hagas eso-dijo algo molesto_

_-Se que te molesta.....por eso lo hago-dijo mientras que con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo despeinándole sus cabellos negro-azulado-Espero que te lleves bien con su hijo-dijo mientras estaba dándole marcha de nuevo al auto-La verdad no se como se llama, pero estoy seguro que se llevaran bien- _

_Sirius no dijo nada durante todo el camino, solo se acomodo en el asiento trasero y se quedo dormido, al poco tiempo (o eso le pareció a Sirius) su padre lo sacudía suavemente para despertarlo, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos miro a su alrededor extrañado_

_-Ya llegamos-dijo su padre sonriendo-Será mejor que bajes, quiero que conozcas a los Potter-dijo acariciando su cabeza_

_El chiquillo bostezo perezosamente, se estiro y bajo de mala gana del auto, casi siempre estaba de mal humor, tal vez el chico Potter no le hablaría para nada y lo evitaría a toda costa, al comenzar a caminar, sintió que una dulce mano le tomaba la suya, era su madre quien lo estaba guiando, al poco tiempo estuvo enfrente de un hombre con cabello negro, pero un negro muy intenso, pero era tan alto como su padre, una dulce mujer con los ojos negros almendrados, una hermosa sonrisa que se contagiaba y una cabellera tan larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura._

_-Dan-dijo su padre con alegría-Que gusto verte-_

_-Roger-dijo el señor Potter-Como estas compadre?-ambos se abrazaron como hermanos_

_-Como pasa el tiempo, y ya veo con quien te casaste, con la joven más hermosa de Hogwarts, Catherin Partson, es decir, Catherin Potter, la chica de Ravenclaw-dijo sonriendo_

_-Ya vasta Sirius-dijo sonriendo-Y tu debes ser Marian-dijo mirando a la madre de Sirius _

_-Así es-dijo sonriendo-Me da gusto verte y conocerte, nunca pensé que Dan pudiera casarse con una chica de Ravenclaw-_

_-Lo sé, yo nunca pensé en que pudiera casarme con él, pero ya vez como son las cosas-se arrodillo frente a Sirius-Y este criatura tan dulce?-_

_-Es mi hijo, Sirius Black, hijo, saluda-dijo dulcemente su madre_

_Sirius solo la miro como cosa rara, odiaba que lo llamaran así, no era ninguna criatura, era un niño mago normal, Catherin parpadeo dos veces confundida y después soltó una risita mientras se levantaba_

_-Lo siento mucho, es algo grosero-dijo apenada_

_-Por favor Marian-dijo Catherin entre risas-A este niño no le gusta que le digan criatura, no me fije en eso, la que tiene la culpa soy yo-_

_-Eh?-pregunto Marian confusa_

_-Dan, podrías llamar a tu hijo-dijo Catherin mirando a su esposo_

_-Ah no, tú lo vas a llamar, ya me canse de ser el bicho raro de la colonia, ahora te toca a ti-_

_-Cómo quieras-dijo encogiéndose los brazos-!!!!POTTER, VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO CHIQUILLO MALCRIADO!!!!-grito Catherin a todo pulmón-!!!EH DICHO QUE VENGAS.....!!!!.AHORA!!!-_

_Los padres de Sirius miraron extrañados a Catherin, y tan dulce que se veía, mientras que Sirius arqueaba las cejas en forma de desaprobación, si que no le gustaba ninguna mujer que no fuera su madre claro estaba, en eso se escucho algo que se cayo a lo lejos, una explosión y mas cosas que se caían, al poco rato pudieron ver a un chico que venía corriendo muy rápido, solo se veía una sombra negra acercándose. La sombra se detuvo en seco al estar enfrente de la señora Potter_

_-Si.....mama??-pregunto entre jadeos un chico con lentes, cabello negro intenso y rebelde, pero muy rebelde, los ojos almendrados de Catherin y una que otra mancha de polvo en la ropa que utilizan los muggles_

_-Dónde estabas?-pregunto dulcemente la señora Potter _

_-Tu sabes, por ahí, haciendo un poco de esto, haciendo un poco de aquello, por ahí, por allá-dijo mientras señalaba muchos lados con sus manos _

_Sirius miro la expresión del chico, se veía muy nervioso, muy sucio y por alguna razón culpable, pero no quitaba su sonrisita inocente como si el no hubiera hecho nada, se veía travieso pero a la vez inocente, por alguna extraña razón quiso reírse cuando se enredo con sus manos intentando señalar donde había estado, este comportamiento extraño mucho a los señores Black, ya que su hijo no eran de los niños que se rían con facilidad_

_-Lo siento mama-dijo James dujo apenado-Pero es que estuve en muchos lados-dijo sonriendo_

_-Por que eres un encanto no te diré nada-dijo acariciando su cabello pero sin desacomodarlo....empezando por un principio, era posible desacomodarlo mas de lo que estaba??-Hijo, quiero que conozcas a los señores.....-_

_-Black, mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo James_

_-Así es James-dijo su madre un poco extrañada-Y él es.....-_

_-Sirius Black-nuevamente James había interrumpido su frase_

_-Bueno Dan, nos vemos al rato, creo a Sirius le gustaría.....-   _

_-Darse un baño para quitarse lo cansado?? No hay problema, que se bañe en mi casa, yo también necesito un baño-dijo sonriendo aun más el pequeño Potter_

_-En....entonces lo dejarías pasar la noche?-pregunto aun asombrado Dan_

_-Cla....claro-le contesto de la misma forma su amigo_

_-Ya esta dicho-dijo sonriendo James-Ven vamos, quiero mostrarte mis bombas féticas que compre en el callejón Diagon, y mi colección de tarjetas de los magos y haber si podemos ir al monte a jugar un rato, pero vamos Sirius-dijo James tomando al niño de la mano y jalándolo_

_Sirius no opuso resistencia, al momento en que James toco su mano, sintió algo pero no sabía que, era extraño pero le gustaba sentirlo, no era la misma sensación que cuando su madre lo tocaba y su padre era diferente, además que no estaba acostumbrado que los demás lo tocaran_

_-Se llama amistad Sirius-dijo el joven James abriendo la puerta de su casa-Entre nosotros va haber una linda amistad, de eso estoy seguro-_

_-Si, tan seguro como que ya sabías mi nombre y la frase de mi padre-dijo sonriendo-Vamos a bañarnos, quiero jugar con las bombas-dijo sonriendo_

_-Pues vamos-dijo sonriendo aun más_

_Los dos chiquillos se bañaron haciendo una guerra con le agua, retándose mutuamente quien aguantaba mas sin respirar de bajo del agua, después de secarse pasaron la tarde mirando las tarjetas de James, haciendo bromas de vez en cuando y salieron a escondidas al monte y se pusieron a jugar quiddich con manzanas y sus escobas, al poco rato se encontraban tirando en el pasto mirando las estrellas_

_-No puedo creerlo-dijo Sirius mirando las constelaciones-Nunca pensé en divertirme tanto en un día-_

_-Lo sé-dijo James con calma-Sabes? Me caes muy bien, aun que debes ser más caballeroso con las chicas y no estar de mal humor siempre, no te preocupes yo te ayudare-dijo con suavidad_

_-Apenas tenemos 4 años y ya me sorprendes-dijo Sirius riéndose-Algo me dice que no importa que preguntas te haga, siempre sabré la respuesta-_

_-En eso tienes razón.....amigo-dijo cerrando los ojos_

_Sirius le sonrió al joven que estaba a su lado, si que se habían entendido muy bien, para ser el primer día, miro nuevamente las estrellas, James era un tipo un poco extraño, suponía que iba a ser un chico misterioso cuando creciera, pero una idea se le vino a la mente, podrá leer los pensamientos?? Si era así, entonces que le contestara esa pregunta. Pero después de un rato de esperar si respondía algo el joven Potter, Sirius se extraño y a la vez se desilusiono, tal vez James era un vidente._

_-'Cuando vallamos a Hogwarts encajara muy bien en Adivinación'-pensó el joven Black mirando las estrellas  _

_-Las estrellas son hermosas-dijo el joven Potter sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos-Creo que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts estudiare Astronomía-dijo feliz el joven_

_-Yo creo que te ira bien Adivinación-_

_-No-dijo rápidamente-Yo no creo en esa rama de la magia-_

_-Pero....como??-pregunto Sirius mirando sorprendido a su amigo_

_-En esa materia solo tienes que tener un poco de tino y suerte-_

_Sirius parpadeo confundido, ¿era posible que este niño siendo mago no creyera en esa materia? Y entonces ¿ cómo sabía lo que aun no le habían dicho? _

_-Eres extraño James-dijo soltando una risita Sirius_

_-Lo sé, solo soy yo-solo sonrió-Será mejor que entremos a la casa, a si no mama me gritara-_

_Los niños se levantaron, y comenzaron a caminar, los dos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de vez en cuando se hacían bromas, pero al parecer no podían parar de hablar y escucharse, cuando llegaron a la puerta, James estaba apunto de abrirla, pero se detuvo y se quedo mirando la puerta, dejando a Sirius extrañado, pero después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió Catherin _

_-JAMES!!! VEN A CENAR!!-grito la mujer _

_-No debes gritarme, estoy aquí-dijo sonriendo el niño_

_-Ah, lo siento, me leíste el pensamiento, ahora entren- _

_Cuando entraron Catherin se fue a la cocina mientras se ponía un delantal muggle, Sirius miro a James que no dejaba de reír_

_-Y dices que no crees en la Adivinación-_

_-Como te dije, solo es cuestión de tino y suerte, pero ahora vamos a la mesa, si no mama se enojara-_

_Sirius asintió y se fueron al comedor, donde ya estaba su padre leyendo 'El Profeta', se sentaron al lado izquierdo del padre, James primero y después Sirius, después apareció su madre con un gran estofado, así Sirius pensó que había termino el día bien, con un gran amigo pero ahora un hermano_

*******************************Fin del Flash Back************************

-Pero no entiendo-dije de repente-Yo leí una carta donde dice que su padre murió, cuando paso eso??-vi como Sirius cambiaba su mirada por una de tristeza y se levanto

-Ya es tarde, y no bajamos a cenar, así que me voy a dormir, buenas noches-después  Sirius se fue a los dormitorios de los chicos

-Bueno, Sirius tiene razón, buenas noches Lily-me dijo Remus sonriendo-Y ustedes amigos también se van a mi alcoba-le dijo a los libro que inmediatamente les puso mano en cima y su echaron a reír-Que descanses Lily-después subió las escaleras perdiéndose, me quede sola en la sala común, no me había dado cuenta que Susan ya no estaba, la historia si había sido bastante larga.

Suspire levemente, así que Sirius casi siempre estaba de mal humor, y James, era un niño tan cómico, una sonrisita apareció en mi rostro, pero que más da, tengo mucho sueño, no quiero levantarme e ir a mi dormitorio, solo quiero dormir, con Albert en mis manos....... 

***

-Lily, Lily-podía escuchar una voz perdida-Lily, Lily-alguien me agita suavemente, casi no lo percibo-Lily, Lily-la voz se hace más cercana-Lily, Lily-esa voz es de.....

Abrí mis ojos con pesar, tenía mucho sueño, mire por la ventana, aun había muchas estrellas y era de noche, quien me abra despertado??

-Lily, estoy aquí-esa voz, la reconozco pero no veo de donde procede-Que diota, no me puedes ver, lo siento-escuche que alguien se iba, se quitaba algo y regresaba.....pero esa voz era de.... 

-Ahora sí-me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí

-Ja......!!James!!-dije sorprendida

-Si, soy yo, peor no debes gritarme, estoy aquí-dijo sonriendo-Por que me vez así?-me pregunto con una curiosidad que parecía inocente 

-Es que......tu....y luego yo.....y entonces.....Remus.....Albert....Sirius.......me entiendes, ¿no?-dije confundida, creo que ni yo me entendí

James parpadea confundido y me regala una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza y la acariciaba delicadamente

-Vamos Lily, no pensarías que te iba a dejar hoy, ¿verdad?-

-Pero.....como?? que día es hoy-dije más confundida

-Creo que aun estas adormilada, hoy es San Valentín-me dijo sonriendo-Aun es algo temprano, pero es San Valentín-

 Algo me dio por abrazar a James, creo que fue una suerte que Albert no se cayera, peor que importa, no me dejo sola en este día

-Gracias James-le dije al oído

-De nada Lily-me dijo con trabajos-Pero....podrías soltarme?? Me estas asfixiando-

Lo solté de inmediato alarmada, el solo se puso una mano en el pecho y suspiro hondamente, después me vio y me regalo una sonrisa, la cual yo conteste, cuanto amaba a este hombre, sus ojos, su cabello desordenado, su sonrisa, él era perfecto. James me abrazo con dulzura, y no apretándome demasiado, ya que no quería que Albert se rompiera, se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos. Recorrió su mirada por toda mi cara, beso dulcemente mi frente y se acorruco en mi hombro, parecía un niño buscando consuelo en su madre, con una mano yo lo abrace y jugué un rato con su cabello

-Si supiera cuanto de amo, Lily-me dijo al oído

-Yo también te amo-le dije mientras mis mejillas comenzaban arder

James se separo de mí y me beso tiernamente en los labios, yo le respondí el beso, que poco a poco se comenzó a volverse un poco mas apasionado, después de unos segundos se perderme en su boca, nos separamos para poder respirar

-Veo que has cuidado de Albert-me dijo con una sonrisa-Espero que te guste lo que tiene adentro, me costo mucho encontrarlo para ti-

-Era.....era para mí?-

-Claro, es tu regalo de San Valentín, estoy seguro que nacerá hoy, al medio día, cuando haya un poco mas de calor-

Le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba, James me contesto el abrazo, quería quedarme así por la eternidad, yo en brazos de James, ahí, como si estuviera protegiéndome de todo, me sentí segura, extasiada y muy feliz, pero.....

-Una pregunta James-dije separándome de él dejándolo confundido-Hace unos días estuviste en Hogwarts??-

-Claro-me dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-Llegue cuando la media hermana de Sirius entro al colegio, ella fue la ultima, por que entraron muchos aurores para buscarme, o por que crees que Sirius se calmo de repente-me dijo sonriendo

-Así que estabas y no nos avisaste-

-Solo quería saber si mis lechuzas habían hecho su trabajo, y llegue al mismo tiempo que los aurores, Sirius me miro y Remus también, creo que se acordaron de lo que les dije y se calmaron, por que si no hubiera llegado se hubieran matado a golpes-dijo sonriendo aun mas

-Entonces no fue una ilusión que te vi-le dije abrasándolo

-Claro que no-dijo devolviéndome el abraso-Sabes? No tengo dinero y aun no termino lo que tengo que hacer, así que solo se me ocurrió darte eso de regalo-

James me miro, me quito a Albert de las manos y lo dejo en una mesa, se arrodillo frente a mí y me tomo mi mano derecha, la beso dulcemente y me miro nuevamente a los ojos

-Solo quiero dejar claro algo-me dijo en forma de susurro-Lily Evans, tu eres la chica que ha capturado mi corazón desde ya hacia mucho tiempo, y solo quiero pedirte algo-mis mejillas comenzaron a arder-¿Quieres ser mi prometida?-

Le corazón me latió a un millón por hora, no solo me tomaba como su novia, si no una como una chica que tal vez se casaría con él, sentí que mis ojos llenaban de lagrimas, una felicidad muy grande estallaba en mi corazón y las palabras no me querían salir, hasta que.....

-Acepto James-dije sonriendo a mas no poder

James me sonrió y me beso la mano nuevamente, se levanto y me beso en los labios tiernamente, después me regreso a Albert

-Que hermosa te ves sonrojada-me dijo al oído

Mire la ventana, los colores del cielo estaban cambiando por unos anaranjados rozados, era hora de que James partiera. Me sentí tan mal, había pasado una parte de mi San Valentín con él, James noto en seguida mi tristeza y me beso nuevamente los labios, como intentando consolarme

-Esto no es un adiós, solo es un hasta luego-me dijo cuando nos separamos-Nos veremos pronto Lily-

James tomo una capa muy extraña que había en la mesa, es la misma capa que tenía el otro día en la cueva, se salió por el retrato y ya no supe que fue de él, solo sabia que dentro de unas horas todos despertarían, pero me sentí feliz al ser la primera de TODA la escuela en recibir el regalo de San Valentín más hermoso del mundo, además que el regalo de mi amado estaba descansando en mis manos desde hace tiempo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me levante de mi asiento y me fui a la ventan, quería ver cuando salía el solo por completo, parte quería recordar mi regalo, un regalo para toda la eternidad......

Continuara........................

****************************************

Notas de la autora:

No sé, me dieron muchas ganas de escribir cuando Sirius y James estaban niños, además, quería regalarle algo a Lily, espero que les allá gustado, y gracias por los 81 reviews, que bueno que les esta gustando ^^

Hasta la próxima, por favor déjenme un poco mas de reviews 

PD: creo que haré este fin un poco más largo de lo que esperaba 


	10. ¿Dragón o Fénix?

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                  10 ¿Dragón o Fénix? 

Los rayos del sol comienzan a pasar por las cortinas, dejo a _Albert _en una silla, cerca de la chimenea, tapándolo con una franela, me levantó para estirarme un poco, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, bueno, me siento como la reina de Inglaterra, suspire débilmente, y me acerque a la ventana, la mañana esta muy hermosa, o será que todo lo veo hermoso. Puedo escuchar como muchos de mis compañeros y compañeras se levantan.

A los diez minutos el bullicio empieza a ser notorio en nuestra sala común, antes de que alguien se siente en _Albert,_ lo tomo y lo caliento con mis manos, como siempre lo he hecho, ahora voy a esperar a los merodeadores y voy a presumir que James estuvo aquí.

Después de otros diez minutos, Susan baja con una gran sonrisa, seguida por mis otras compañeras de cuarto, al verme, ella se me acerca y me da una linda sonrisa, la cual yo le respondo, al poco tiempo bajan los merodeadores, Sirius esta más contento, no se ve mal humorado, Remus lo esta abrazando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Peter.....bueno el no se ve tan nervioso como siempre

-Muy buenos días Lily-me dijo Remus sonriendo abiertamente

-Buenos días, Remus-dije contestando de la misma manera-Buenos días-

-Dime Sirius-me dijo interrumpiendo-No te ilusiones-me dijo sonriendo-Solo que estoy de buen humor-

-De acuerdo-dije sonriendo aun mas-Buenos días, Sirius, Buenos días,......Peter-

-Buenos días Lily-me dijo algo distraído

-Er......buenos días.....este......Lily-me dijo con algo de dificultad

-Buenos días amiga mía-me dijo Susan abrasándome-Hoy es él día más hermoso del año, no crees?-

-Claro-dije sonriendo confundida-Soy yo o todos...como decirlo.....están más felices que de costumbre-

-Lo que pasa es que anoche nos paso algo realmente bueno-dijo Remus sonriéndome-Ayer nos visito......_Cornamenta_-esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro

-¿En serio?-pregunte asombrada

-Claro-dijo Sirius dándome una sonrisa blanca, por primera vez-Bueno....no puedo decir que fue la mejor manera de despertarnos pero...........-

-No te hagas _Canuto_-dijo Remus divertido-Tu tienes el sueño bastante profundo-

-Yo diría que demasiado-dijo Peter con una leve sonrisa-Podría haber una explosión en la habitación, y _Canuto_ podría seguir dormido-

No pudimos evitar, soltar una carcajada, la forma en que lo dijo Peter fue muy divertida, después Sirius nos miro algo molesto y avergonzado, después miro a Peter y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, eso nos hizo reír mucho mas, pero esta vez, el único que no se reía era Peter, que se sollozaba en el piso con las manos en la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, tuvimos que callarnos, ya que todos nos estaba viendo, Remus me miro, y no se que le dio, pero me acaricio la cabeza con dulzura, sin despeinarme, me sonrió, miro a Sirius y los dos se fueron, por supuesto, Sirius estaba jalando a Peter por el cuello de la camisa

-Y bien-me dijo Susan una vez que ya estábamos solas-Por que tan feliz-

-Por que es San Valentín-dije sonriendo

-¿Y por eso te pones colonia de hombre?-me dijo con algo de picardía 

-¡Su....Susan!-dije mientras los colores se me subía al rostro 

-Pues es la verdad-dijo despreocupada-Lupin y Black lo notaron-me guiño un ojo-Y creo que ya se de quien es esa colonia-

-Bueno-dije con las mejillas rojas-Si ya sabes, no me molestes-

-Vale-me dijo abrazándome-Y ya sabes que es _Albert?_-me preguntó mientras miraba mis manos con el huevo

-No-dije mirando el huevo-Pero según James, va a nacer esta tarde, a medio día-dije sonriendo

-Ya veo, me muero de ganas de saber que es-dijo emocionada Susan

Supongo que por ser San Valentín, el ambiente estaba diferente, no había tensión, solo nerviosismo por algunos chicos, que miraban sonrojados a las chicas que estaban hablando con sus amigas, nadie se quejo por no poder salir de la sala común en un día tan hermoso, se podría decir que el ambiente estaba algo dulce. Una sonrisa me apareció en el rostro cuando sentí a _Albert_ moverse un poco, no lo sé, solo me emocione, deseaba saber que era. 

Entones, fue cuando paso, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a nuestra profesora McGonagall, que se veía muy bien, aun que traía su vestido y su túnica negra cubriéndola, por primera vez en la historia, traía el cabello suelto, no me esperaba que la profesora pudiera tener el cabello tan largo, como al final, traía un pequeño moño en forma de corazón.

-Muy bien, sé que hoy es San Valentín-dijo mirándonos con cierta dulzura-El director Dumbledore, esta mas que consiente por eso, así que me pidió que les avisara algo importante-hizo una breve pausa mientras nos miraba-Por esta única ocasión, se les permitirá salir del colegio, y como saben, nadie se puede acercar al Bosque Prohibido, eso ya todos lo saben, por favor, si ven algo fuera de lo normal, no vayan a ser como ciertas personitas-miro a Sirius, Remus y Peter que intentaron hacer una sonrisa inocente-Que van a investigar, solo vayan directamente al castillo con toda la naturalidad posible, bien, que esperan, a salir de este lugar-

Muchos alumnos se fueron corriendo, casi atropellando a la profesora, de no ser por que se había quitado, otros alumnos esperaron a que la profesora se saliera, para salir ellos, y otros, como nosotros, que nos quedamos razonando lo que dijo la profesora, después de unos minutos de silencio entre nosotros, Remus jalo a Sirius, por que aun lo tenía abrazado, hacía el huevo del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Susan hizo lo mismo con migo, y él ultimo en razonar fue Peter, que nos venía siguiendo mientras se quejaba.

Cuándo bajamos las escaleras de mármol, ¡por dios! Parecía un mercado, los alumnos por ahí, los alumnos por allá, gritos de emoción, saltos, bueno, en vez de parecer personas, parecían animales, yo no quería bajar, se me podría caer _Albert_ entre tanta agitación

-No te preocupes, Lily-me dijo Remus sonriendo-No vamos a bajar ahora-

Yo le sonreí aliviada, solo nos quedamos ahí, mirando como todos se iba, y se veía bien curiosos, nadie podía irse por que eran muchos para una sola puerta, podíamos ver a Ravenclaw que intentaba no ser aplastada por Hufflepoff, y algunos Gryffindors se estaba peleando con Slytherin por no dejar pasar.

Después de MUCHO tiempo, se empezó a vaciar, ahí fue cuando bajamos, nos quedamos quietos al mirar el vestíbulo, parecía un hormiguero, tantas personas ahí, que no se como cabían en el vestíbulo

-Bueno-dijo Sirius-Creo que no podremos salir-una sonrisa leve-A menos que.....-

-No _Canuto_, aun es muy temprano-

-Por favor _Lunático_-dijo Sirius en forma de suplica-No quiero estar aquí adentro cuando nazca-dijo señalando mi huevo entre mis manos

-No, no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo-dijo Remus sonriendo

Sirius suspiro y de golpe, se sentó en el piso, llevándose con él a Remus, pobre de Remus, no se la esperaba, creo que se lastimo, después les siguió Peter, que se puso detrás de Sirius y comenzó a buscarle algo dentro de la camisa, después de unos segundos, vimos algo que no lo esperábamos.

Sirius tiene amarrado el cabello, me sorprendí tanto que casi se me cae _Albert, _como pude notar, Remus lo miro como lo más natural, Peter le quito la pequeña liga y mire con sorpresa que lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda

-Vaya Black-dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos-No pensé que te gustara ser una señorita-

-No es eso-dijo con tranquilidad-Es que no me gusta cortarme el cabello-

-Por que? Para parecerte mas a una chica?-

-Que te he dicho que no-dijo molesto

-Veras Susan-dijo Remus sonriendo-Es que Sirius le tiene miedo a las tijeras-

-Que?-dijo Susan muy desconcertada 

-Así es-dijo Sirius serio-Siempre les he tenido miedo, desde que conozco a James, creo que algo me paso de niño para que le tuviera miedo a las tijeras, y desde hace años que no me corto el cabello-

-Y no se imaginan como se puso cuando James intento, aun que sea, recolarle las puntas-

-Le hubieran dicho a la profesora-dijo Susan mirando el cabello de Sirius-Ella hubiera hecho un hechizo para cortártelo-

-Se lo dije....bueno James se lo dijo-nos dijo aun molesto-Aun que la profesora sepa un buen hechizo para cortarme el cabello, se necesitan tijeras-

-Debieron de estar ahí-dijo Peter divertido-Lo tuvimos que amarrar, James le vendo los ojos, y cuando estaban a punto de cortarle algo de cabello......aunch-Peter se tomo la cabeza con dolor

-Cállate-dijo Sirius molesto

Peter nos iba a decir que le había pasado, pero Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza, yo no pude evitar reírme, parecían unos niños, Remus le quito la liga a Peter y amarro el cabello de Sirius, y le escondió la colita de cabello debajo de la camisa. Por muy extraño que parezca, no se nota que lo trae amarrado.

-Sabes Sirius-dije sonriendo-No te ves nada mal con el cabello amarrado-

Sirius me miro, yo creo que se avergonzó que le allá dicho eso, ya que se puso rojo y desvió la mirada, Remus solo se rió por ver la reacción de Sirius, y Susan......creo que se molesto.

Después de unos minutos de estar ahí, el vestíbulo se vació, no por completo. Sirius se paro de golpe, tomando nuevamente por sorpresa a Remus y camino hacía la puerta de roble, Peter, Susan y yo lo seguimos, cuando estuvimos afuera, nos impresiono ver a todos los alumnos que estaba felices de salir, hasta los de Slytherin se veían muy contentos. Sirius miro a todos lados, después de cerciorarse de algo, nos hico una seña para que lo siguiéramos.

Seguimos a Sirius, mientras que Remus y yo saludábamos, a veces, a unos alumnos que nos llamaban, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que Sirius se metió en el bosque, yo me asuste, nos dicen, no vayan al Bosque y Sirius es lo primero que hace. Seguimos caminando un rato, sentí que Susan se asusto un poco, por que me abrazo con algo de temor, al poco tiempo, llegamos a un lago, se podía ver reflejados los rayos del sol, y algunos animales marinos.

-Aquí-nos dijo Sirius serio-Ustedes-nos dijo a nosotras-Se van a sentar en aquellas rocas-dijo señalando unas rocas grandes a lado del lago

Susan se sentó y yo la imite, después Sirius jalo a Remus y Peter y se sentaron a nuestro lado, recargándose en las rocas.

-Yo creo que es un fénix-dijo de repente Remus mientras veía las hojas de los árboles

-No-dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados-Es un dragón-

-No puede ser _Canuto_-dijo Remus sonriendo-_Cornamenta_ no puede traer un dragón-

-Pero cada vez se hace mas grande, es un dragón-

-No, es un fénix, ellos también son grandes-

-Lo sé, pero para un fénix, no le va bien el nombre de _Albert_, es un dragón-

-Que no, es un fénix-

-Dragón-

-Fénix-

-Dragón-

-Fénix-

-Dragón-

-Fénix-

Al poco rato de seguir con  su 'juego' me marearon e intente no ponerles atención, ya se que están discutiendo por lo que es _Albert _¿pero no podrían hacerlo en otro lado? 

-Que no es dragón, entiende-dijo Remus algo irritado-Es un fénix-

-Que es un dragón-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

No puedo creerlo, apenas salimos de una cosa y entramos a otra, suspire resignada, esos dos si que eran un caso perdido, los voy a ignorar. Mire el lago, se veía tan limpio, cristalino, los animalitos marinos se veían realmente felices de que los rayos del solo tocaran su agua.

-Mira Sirius-dijo Remus intentando mantener la calma-James no pudo traer un dragón, es ilegal-

-Por favor Remus-dijo Sirius en el mismo tono que Remus-James es el primero que rompe las reglas, trajo un dragón-

-No, es un fénix-

-Dragón-

-Fénix-

-Dragón-

-Fénix-

-Ya basta-dijo Susan enojada-Ya me marearon, regresaron al principio, si quieren saber que es, será mejor que espere a que nazca-

-Como quieras-dijo Sirius-Pero es un dragón-

-Que es un fénix-

-¡BASTA!-

Era una escena bastante divertida, no pude evitar sacar una risita, la cual me la acompaño Peter, después Remus, luego Sirius y hasta el final Susan, al poco rao me calle de repente, sentí como _Albert _se movía, yo me alarme, puse el huevo en mis piernas y le quite la franela

-Ya va a nacer-les dije. Todos se pusieron mi alrededor, mirando el huevo en mis piernas  

-Es un dragón-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-No, es un fénix-

-¿Ya van a empezar con lo mismo?-dijo Susan molesta

Yo no les preste atención  estaba mirando con emoción al pequeño huevo, poco a poco el huevo comenzó a tener grietas, se movía como loco al intentar salir, al poco rato salió una pata con grandes garras

-Es un dragón-dijo Sirius muy feliz

-Que no, es un fénix-

No les di importancia otra vez, la verdad es que la emoción esta en todo mi cuerpo, sale otra patita, después sale la cabeza, las alas y como puede sale por completo, la verdad es que es hermoso, se ve tan pequeño, inofensivo, no pude evitar abrazarlo

-Te lo dije, es un dragón-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Remus sonriendo-Creí que era un fénix-

-Pues estuviste muy mal, es un dragón-

Mire a _Albert_, al parecer también se me quedo viendo fijamente, al poco tiempo estiro sus alitas, saco su lengüita y acaricio mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas

-Ya ven, el pequeño reconoce a su mama-me dijo Remus mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro

-Que lindo es-dije finalmente-Es el mejor regalo que me pudo dar James-

-Pero.....¿cómo lo vamos a cuidar?- 

Iba a decir algo, pero en eso escuchamos unos gritos, algo así como _Nos van alcanzar_ o _Vamonos por aquí_ al poco rato, enfrente del lago pareció un joven que sostenía un huevo, el joven miraba a todos lados asustado, su cabello negro intenso revuelto, su capa desgarrada y con algo de sangre en ella, sus lentes redondos y sus ojos, me dieron a entender que era James. Como que no noto nuestra presencia, iba a decirle algo, cuando una joven salió por el mismo lado que James. Era la media hermana de Sirius

-¿Que vamos hacer, James? ¿Que vamos hacer?-dijo desesperada  

-Tranquila Mai-dijo James mirando a todos lados, después se le quedo mirando al lago-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?-

-No, claro que no, ¿por qué?-

-Las damas primero-

James tomo en brazos a Mai y la tiro en el agua, después, amarro su huevo en su cinturón y se tiro también en el agua, como Sirius si entendió, por que le dijo algo a Remus, Sirius cargo a Susan, la cual quería que la bajaran, Remus me cargo a mí, yo abrace a mi _Albert_ para que no se cayera, y se jalo a Peter, y nos escondimos detrás de los árboles

Vimos a unos hombres aparecer, unos hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras que le cubrían la mitad del rostro, miraron a todos lados, la verdad es que los hombres se ven de nuestra edad, uno tiene el cabello rubio plateado, otro el cabello negro y los otros dos, no se les veía mucho el cabello, lo que significaba que lo tenía corto.

Después, el de cabello rubio plateado hizo una señal y se fueron por la dirección en la que entraron, Sirius miro a todos lados, nos hizo una señal para que no saliéramos. Saco su varita y se acerco lentamente a dirección por donde se habían ido los hombres. Inspecciono todo el lugar, nos hizo una señal para que saliéramos, se acerco al lago, metió una de sus manos, y la saco de un jalón, llevando consigo a James.

James se quedo en la orilla, no se salió del estanque, pero al parecer si estaba tosiendo agua, después Sirius saco a su media hermana que estaba en la misma condición que James, después de unos segundos reaccione y fui corriendo a lado de James 

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte un tanto nerviosa

-Si-me contesto mientras me miraba-¿Y tu?-

-Estoy mas que bien-

James se salió del estanque, se sacudió el cabello con las manos, intentando quitarse el agua, pude mirar que James tenía vendas en las manos y estaban con algo de sangre, su capa goteaba, dejando un charco de agua con sangre

-No te preocupes-me dijo de repente-Esta sangre no es mí, bueno, la de las vendas si, pero la de mi capa no-dijo sonriéndome-Ya veo que ya nació _Albert_-dijo mirando al pequeño dragón

-Si-dije abrazando el pequeño-Fue un hermoso regalo-

James me iba a decir algo, pero una mujer mojada le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro, dejándolo mareado

-James Potter-dijo enfadada-Como te atreviste tirarme al lago-

-Era eso, o nos mataban-dijo James sonriendo

-Pues déjame decirte que casi me ahogo-

-A mí también me paso lo mismo, que curioso no?-

-No digas tonterías-dijo molesta

-Pero ponle por este lado, yo nunca te pedí que me siguieras-dijo mi James levantándose

Mai ya no pudo decirle nada, solo se dio media vuelta enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, James solo sonrió y saco el huevo que se había amarrado

-No te preocupes, así es siempre-me dijo mientras me daba el huevo-Este lo tengo desde hace tiempo, creo que debí dártelo antes, pero ahora que ya reconoció a la madre, va a ser casi imposible que te deje, por lo menos estos 3 meses, así que digamos que este es mi segundo regalo, la verdad, es que se me olvido darte lo hoy en la mañana, por eso regrese-me dijo el huevo-Su nombre es _Sasha, _se que la cuidaras bien-me dio un dulce beso en la frente 

-Bueno, ya venimos, ya se lo dimos, ya la viste, ya la saludaste, ya la besaste y ahora, VAMONOS-esto ultimo lo dijo demasiado enojada

-De acuerdo, ya voy-nos miro a todos-Nada de esto ha pasado, de acuerdo?-

-Claro James-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Volveré pronto Susan-dijo sonriendo-Solo me falta un poco mas-

James nos sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacía el bosque, seguido por Mai. Los dos se perdieron de vista, dejándonos a todos perplejos, Sirius sonrió y como pudo nos saco del Bosque sin ser vistos, yo me escondí el huevo en la túnica y a _Albert_ debajo de mi túnica

-Creo que _Albert _tendrá una niñera-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Y que mejor niñera hay, que nuestro buen guardabosque-dijo Sirius mientras me veía

Claro, a Hagrid siempre le han gustado los dragones, él me cuidara a _Albert_ y nadie sospechara nada, nos dirigimos discretamente a la casa de Hagrid, donde él se encontraba con su perro _Fang_ echado a su lado, mientras él tocaba la flauta

-Buenos días Hagrid-dije sonriendo-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?-

-Claro Lily-me dijo sonriendo

Nos abrió la puerta y pasamos, él nos sirvió té y quería darnos su pastel, el que había hecho hace unos minutos, el cual negamos rotundamente, ya que ya sabemos las artes de Hagrid en la cocina

-De que se trata-nos dijo sonriendo

Sirius y Remus se encargaron de narrar toda la historia, por que al parecer ellos dos ya sabía la forma de decirle las cosas, cuando terminaron, Hagrid nos dijo que no podría cuidarlo, pero cuando le mostré a mi pequeño, se emociono y accedió. Cerro las cortinas y la puerta, puso a mi _Albert_  en un lugar seguro y le dio un poco de carne cruda. Yo aproveche el momento para sacar el otro huevo.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa, que el huevo se comenzaba a mover, yo alarmada se los dije a todos, los cuales se colocaron, nuevamente, alrededor de mí, al poco tiempo, paso lo mismo que con _Albert _solo con la diferencia que no era un dragón, si no un fénix, solo que se veía como un pollito, pero muy, pero muy feo.

-Bueno-dijo Remus sonriendo-Creo que los dos estamos igual, nadie perdió ni gano-le dijo a Sirius el cual solo lo abrazo

-Creo que ya soy madre de dos-dije sonriendo

-Pero uno es hombre y la otra mujer, por lo que yo sé-me dijo Susan sonriendo

-Pues sí, ella se llama _Sasha, _James me a dado los mejores regalos de toda mi vida-dije sonriendo-Y digan que la quiero por que me la regalo James, por que esta un poco fea-

-Pues este si lo puedes cuidar por tu cuenta-me dijo Hagrid acariciado al pequeño pollito-Y no te preocupes, ya veras cuando crezca será realmente hermosa-

Me sentí muy feliz, al ver a James y a tener a dos criaturas que cuidar, la verdad no me cuestiono como los consiguió, ya que este hombre siempre esta lleno de sorpresas, ni tampoco me cuestiono por que traía así la capa, por que tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero lo que si me cuestiono, es cuanto debe quererme para hacer todo esto por mí, y yo sola me contesto: Tanto como tu lo amas, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro 

****************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? Creo que me tarde un poco, pero no sé, a mí me gusto, gracias por todos los reviews, me alegra que les este gustando        


	11. El recuerdo de la dulce Infacia I

Yo siempre estaré contigo

                   11 El recuerdo de la dulce infancia I 

Esos ultimas semanas han sido una locura, _Sasha  _es una pollita que no se queda quieta, no puedo dormir bien por que debo de darle mi calor, y a veces la aplasto con mi peso al dormir, y debo nada mas cuidándola toda la noche, y con _Albert _no digamos que es la gran gloría, le da lata al pobre de Hagrid cada vez que puede, y para acabarla esta creciendo cada vez mas y se esta encariñando demasiado con migo. Un día tuve que quedarme en la cabaña por que _Albert _no me dejaba salir. Al parecer, Dumbledore estaba muy bien informado al igual que la profesora McGonagall, por que me ayudan a cuidar a _Sasha, _supongo que James debió comentarles algo.

Aun seguimos en la sala común, Remus no puede dejar de sonreír al tocar los libros que se ríen, Susan se la pasa mirando a Sirius, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero Black no lo nota, ya que sigue mirando la varita que nos entregaron junto con Albert, los libros entre otras cosas. Por lo que puedo ver, Arthur ya se le declaro a Molly, por que ahora están hablando muy contentos apartados un poco del bullicio que se forma en la sala común a esta hora, yo tengo a _Sasha_ entre mis manos, Peter, bueno.....no sé dónde este, me parece algo extraño. 

Suspiro levemente, como extrañaba a James......eso me recuerda......¿por qué tendrás las vendas y la capa llenas de sangre? Eso también me lleva a otra pregunta........¿cómo le hace James para impregnarme su colonia cada vez que estoy con él? ¿Se baña con ella? Y ¿cómo se acuerda de ponerse colonia estando tan apurado?

-Eso es un misterio Lily-me dijo Remus mirándome con una dulce sonrisa

-De que hablas Remus?-pregunte confundida

-Tus preguntas-me dijo con calma-Acabas de preguntar por que James siempre te deja su colonia impregnada en la ropa-

-Yo......acaso eres adivino a que? Eso estaba pensando-dije algo acalorada

-Tal vez no lo supiéramos-dijo Sirius mirándome-Si no hicieras tus preguntas en voz alta-

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, ¡qué pena! Ni cuenta me di cuando pregunte en voz alta, Sirius al notarlo no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que Remus y Susan, yo apreté un poco mis dedos avergonzada

-No es para reírse-dije algo enojada con la cara ardiéndome

-Lily, amiga mía, si dejaras de apretar a la pobre de _Sasha _no estuviera chillando como loca-me dijo divertida Susan

Mire mis manos, que descansaban en mis piernas, estaba apretando demasiado a _Sasha_, me avergoncé y deje de apretarla, la pobre aun se quedo haciendo unos leves chirridos. Sirius se guardó la varita en la túnica y me miro con una dulce sonrisa, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que él no suele sonreírme así.

-Veras Evans-me dijo con suavidad-Como sabes, James y yo estuvimos juntos en un barrio muggle, aun que el gusto no nos duro mucho, a nuestros ocho años, mi padre estuvo obligado a llevarnos nuevamente al mundo mágico, lo que significaría perder contacto con James, pero bueno ese es un detalle sin importancia-dijo levantando los hombros como si eso no importara-El punto al que quería llegar, era que cuando íbamos creciendo, James tenía un aroma muy especial, muy dulce pero a la vez maduro, yo creo que era algo hereditario, ya que su madre tenía un aroma natural de rosas...aun que James nunca olió a rosas, no, el tuvo una roma mas varonil, por así decirlo, casi siempre que estábamos juntos, me pegaba su aroma, tanto que todas mis cosas comenzaban a oler como él, por eso es que cada vez que estas con él, te queda su aroma-

-A sí? Entonces, no se pone colonia?-dijo Susan mirando a Sirius sorprendida

-No, es su aroma natural-dijo Sirius mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con un dedo-Pero bueno-dijo sacando nuevamente la varita

-Pues que tanto le ves?-dijo Susan algo molesta-Es solo una varita-

-Lo sé-dijo mirando la varita de arriba abajo-Pero me da la impresión de haberla visto antes, en algún lado-la examino bien

-No crees que sea de James, verdad?-dijo Remus mirándolo con seriedad

-Por supuesto que no-dijo ofendido Sirius-La de James es más grande, esta mide por lo menos 23 o 24 cm, la de James mide 28 cm-la agitó levemente

Unas chispas violetas salieron por la punta de la varita, Susan y yo las miramos entretenidas, se veían bonitas, curiosas y comenzaban hacer formas de animales, Remus sonrió levemente cuando un conejo se formo en las chispas, _Sasha_ se emociono un poco, o eso sentí por que movió sus pequeñas alitas algo excitada. Pero mi sonrisa dejo en su lugar, una cara de preocupación al mirar el rostro de Sirius, estaba realmente sorprendido, como que no creía lo que veía.

-No puede ser-se limito a decir aun sorprendido

-Que no puede ser Black?-dijo Susan mirándolo preocupada 

-Esta varita-dijo tomándola como si fuera algo extremadamente delicado-Esta varita-su expresión cambio por completo-Es de.....-

Sirius no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que puso su varita en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos, me dio lastima verlo, parecía que deseaba recordar algo que añoraba con ganas. Suspiro levemente y miro la varita, parecía que estaba recordando.

-Esta varita-nos dijo mirando a la varita con una dulzura que nunca pensé ver en Sirius-Es de mi segunda madre, a la segunda mujer que quise y no la odie-sonrió dulcemente como un niño mirando a su madre mientras cantaba-Esta varita pertenece a la madre de James-dijo cerrando los ojos

************************Inicio del Flash Back*****************************

Dos niños jugaban en el lodo, un inocente juego, en el cual se aventaban todo el lodo posible, no era de extrañarse en el mundo muggle, ya que era muy normal que los niños de su edad jugaran de ese modo. Uno de los niños tenía el cabello rebelde, de un negro profundo que ahora tenía residuos de lodo, sus gafas un poco manchadas y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, el otro niño, con su cabello algo largo, pero no se notaba mucho por el lodo que le escurría en las puntas, algo azulado y una sonrisa inocente.

_Era la primera vez que Sirius jugaba algo así, ya que a él no le agradaba hacer tonterías, pero ¿cómo resistirse cuando tienes a un niño muy revoltoso de amigo? Otra bola de lodo por parte de James, no podían evitarlo, era una pequeña guerra entre ambos._

_-James....Sirius....que bueno que........¿qué están haciendo en ese lodo?-dijo una voz dulce pero a la vez preocupada_

_-Jugando mama-dijo James mirándola con su sonrisa_

_-Están locos?-dijo molesta-Mírense nada mas, cubiertos de lodo de pies a cabeza, basta de juegos y metanse a la casa-dijo Catherin poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en tono molesto_

_-No seas aguafiestas amor-dijo sonriendo Dan, que llegaba del trabajo-Son solo niños-_

_-Pero Dan, no sabemos si en este mundo se vea normal que dos niños jueguen en el lodo, en nuestro mundo solo van a compara artículos de broma, como las bombas que se prenden con la humedad-dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

_-Vamos, he visto a niños haciendo lo mismo-dijo Dan sonriendo-No puedes prohibirles divertirse-_

_-De acuerdo, pero no voy hacer yo quien bañe a estos niños-la chica se cruzo de brazos-No señor, no les quitare yo ese lodo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-_

_Ahora Catherin se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, dejando fluir la llave en la tina para bañar a los niños, los cuales estaban sentados en el piso jugando con lo que parecían soldaditos muggles._

_-No puedo creer que lo este haciendo-dijo Catherin poniendo una mano dentro del chorro de agua-No sé como me pudo convencer Dan para bañarlos yo-sintiendo el agua tibia-Bien niños a bañarse-_

_-No señor-dijo James levantándose tirando mas lodo por el cuarto de baño-No pienso bañarme-dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-Ni yo tampoco-dijo Sirius levantándose y cruzando los brazos apoyando a su amigo_

_-Eso si que no-dijo Catherin enojada-Ustedes se van a bañar y después a la cama-_

_-No puedes obligarnos-dijo James sonriendo_

_-Claro que puedo-dijo Catherin sonriendo de forma desafiante_

_-No puedes-dijo James sonriendo a un mas-Corres demasiado lento-_

_Catherin lo miro de manera amenazadora, Sirius miraba a su amigo con curiosidad, debía saber por que la estaba provocando, por que él juraría que le estaban saliendo llamas en los ojos a la dulce mujer._

_-Como me  dijiste, James Potter-dijo con poca paciencia_

_-Lenta-dijo con picardía _

_-Te doy tres-_

_-Sirius-dijo mirando a su amigo-¿Corres rápido?-_

_-Uno-dijo cerrando los ojos sin paciencia_

_-Sí, ¿Por?-pregunto el niño con inocencia_

_-Dos-_

_-Pues, por que correrás lo más rápido que puedas-le toma de la mano-Solo tienes que seguirme he ir a mi paso-_

_-Dos y media-_

_-Pero....-_

_-No hay peros, tu solo corre y sígueme-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa_

_-Dos octavos-_

_-Cuando ella legue a tres, corres, ¿entendido?-Sirius asintió-Prepárate-_

_-TRES-dijo abriendo los ojos mientras veía como Sirius y James se salían del cuarto de baño_

_James corría por toda la casa con una gran sonrisa, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius, que por alguna razón, no podía dejar de reírse, era divertido saltar por los muebles, esquivar cosas como estatuillas y esconderse de Catherin cada vez que quedaban encerrados. También lo que se le hizo extraño a Sirius, era que Catherin corría bastante rápido. _

_-James-dijo Sirius intentando igualar la velocidad de James-Tu dijiste que tu madre era lenta-_

_-Como crees-dijo sonriendo-Lo hice para provocarla-sonrió aun mas-Es que me gusta correr antes de dormir-_

_-Pero...no crees.....que corre muy rápido??-pregunto Sirius con dificultad ya que le faltaba el aire_

_-No por nada mi mama fue la mejor golpeadora de Ravenclaw-dijo mirando a  Sirius-No dejaba que ninguna bubbler tocara a su equipo, y siempre estaba para marcar a los lanzadores-_

_Sirius miro extrañado a su amigo, perdiendo un poco la velocidad que tenía, James, al notar esto, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo correr a su ritmo_

_-REGRESEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑOS NIÑOS MALCRIADOS-grito Catherin cuando estaba apunto de atrapar a James, de no ser por que dio una vuelta inesperada y solo pudo atrapar al viento-NADIE SE BURLA DE CATHERIN POTTER-grito furiosa_

_-Tu....mama.....si.....que.....se.....enoja-dijo Sirius con dificultad_

_-Lo se-dijo con naturalidad James-Gracias a ella puedo soportar mucho tiempo corriendo-_

_Sirius suspiro fuertemente, para tomar un poco mas de oxigeno, ya que pensaba que iban a estar corriendo por un buen rato hasta que....._

_-Ya llegue.......¿pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Dan mirando su casa_

_James se detuvo en seco, mirando a su padre sorprendido y asustado, Sirius choco con él y ambos de cayeron, Sirius encima de James, y como Catherin no se esperaba que se detuvieran los niños, ni se esperaba que estuvieran en el suelo, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse y se tropezó con los niños, cayendo a pocos centímetros mas adelante que los niños con las piernas recargadas en la espalda de Sirius_

_-Hola cariño-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Catherin-No te esperaba tan pronto-_

_-Y yo no me esperaba tan pronto ver la casa regada y llena de lodo-dijo con entrecejo fruncido_

_-Hola papa-dijo James sonriendo-Solo estábamos haciendo un poco de ejercicio-_

_-¿Un poco?-miro a su alrededor levantando la ceja izquierda-Esto es mas que un poco James-dijo enfadado_

_-Papa, si te enojas ahora, no sabes lo que pueda pasar mañana, tal vez te puedas arrepentir, será mejor que llames a mi tía Annie y le digas que no vaya a trabajar hoy-_

_-¿Annie?-preguntó aun con el entrecejo fruncido-¿Tu tía Ana?-_

_-Ella papa-dijo sonriendo a un mas-La quiero mucho, por favor háblale y dile que mañana no vaya a trabajar-_

_-¿y por que he de hacerlo?-alzo de nuevo la ceja-No me tienes muy contento James-_

_-Si no lo haces tu, lo voy hacer yo, te lo repito la quiero mucho, aun quiero tener tía-dijo sonriendo pero con un tono de voz en forma de suplica_

_Dan miro su casa, estaba llena de lodo, los muebles estaban llenos de lodo, gran parte de la decoración estaba en el suelo, pisadas llenas de lodo por todos lados, pero luego miro a su hijo (que técnicamente estaba siendo aplastado por Sirius y su esposa) sus ojos, eran los de su madre, de los que se había enamorado. Suspiro fuertemente, no sabía por que lo iba hacer, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que lo hiciera, fue a la mesita donde se suponía que debería estar el teléfono_

_-Esta debajo de la mesita papa-dijo James mirando de reojo a su padre_

_Dan no le dio tanta importancia, se agacho y tomo el teléfono, marco un número y espero pacientemente a que contestaran_

_-Bueno......Ana? soy yo Dan.......pues estoy bien, si quitamos que mi hijo con su amigo jugaban al gato y al ratón con Catherin................no nada serio en realidad, ellos están bien, solo la casa esta llena de lodo......................pues no sé, haber si la podemos limpiar con magia...................es cierto, el motivo de mi llamada es por James.........si, el esta bien...........lo que pasa es que me pidió que te digiera que te diga que ahora te digo que.......de acuerdo perdón.........el mensaje es que James no quiere que vayas mañana a trabajar...........lo sé, es algo estúpido, pero hazle caso......si.......también te manda saludos......nos vemos-colgó el teléfono_

_-Gracias papa-_

_-De nada-dijo evitando mirarlo-Y ahora, se bueno y deja que tu madre los bañe-_

_Catherin parpadeo confundida, era la primera vez que Dan se tranquilizaba de repente sin darle una buena regañada a su hijo, tal vez, pensó, que su esposo ya se había cansado de regañarle a cada rato. Catherin con algo de dificultad se levanto, cargó a la fuerza a Sirius y a James y los metió al cuarto de baño, donde el agua comenzaba a enfriarse._

_-Que lastima mama-dijo James mientras Catherin lo dejaba en el suelo-No vas a poder bañarnos con el agua fría-_

_-¿Y quien dice que no?-dijo sonriendo-No te asuste Sirius-dijo al mirar el rostro de espanto del niño-Yo sería incapaz de bañarlos con el agua fría, solo la voy a calentar-_

_Catherin miro a todos lados, cerro la ventana y la puerta, busco en las bolsas de su chaleco hasta que lo encontró. Una varita de 24 cm, hecha de roble y al parecer muy bonita, la miro y se volvió a cerciorar que nadie estuviera cerca, después susurro '¡Temperator!' y mágicamente el agua comenzó a calentarse_

_-Ahora vamos a desvestirlos-dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba su varita_

_Fue con James, lo primero que hizo, fue quitarle sus gafas y ponerlas en una mesita que se encontraba cerca, después  le quito la sudadera que traía, dejándolo solamente con la camisa, le desato los tenis, dejándolo a un lado de la tina, le quito los calcetines enlodados y los aventó a un cesto de ropa sucia cerca, después le quito la camisa y los pantalones, hasta que termino por desvestirlo, lo cargó y lo metió a la tina _

_-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo volviéndose a Sirius_

_El chico se ruborizo y se alejo un poco de la madre de su amigo, ella intento quitarle algo, pero no se dejo, al poco tiempo Catherin dejo de hacer esfuerzos y se puso a pensar un rato, mientras miraba a un Sirius que no dejaba su sudadera por nada_

_-Ya entendí-dijo sonriendo-Te da pena que te vea, no es así?-_

_-Perdóneme señora-dijo apenado Sirius-Pero no acostumbro a que mi madre me bañe, ni me vea-_

_-Entiendo, no te preocupes, me hubieras dicho, así le diría a Dan que los bañara como la otra vez, mira, hagamos esto, yo le comienzo a quitar el lodo a James mientras tu te desvistes-_

_Sirius asintió mientras Catherin se daba vuelta y miraba a su niño, que no dejaba de sonreírle. Catherin comenzó a quitarle con mucha dificultad el lodo que traía su hijo, mientras Sirius se cercioraba que la mujer no volteara a verlo, al terminar Sirius de desvestirse, tomo una toalla cerca y se puso a lado de Catherin, que enjabonada a su hijo con mucha fuerza, ya que el lodo se había pegado_

_-¿Ya terminaste cielo?-preguntó mirando de reojo al niño, que asintió-No pude hacer mucho con James, pero algo es algo, dime, ¿quieres que te ayude o que James lo haga?- _

_-Pues.......-_

_-Tengo una idea, metete en el agua-dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda a Sirius_

_Sirius se quito la toalla y se metió en la tima, que tenía ligeros rastros de lodo y estaba lleno de jabón, al ya estar adentró, James le habló a su madre, la cual no volteo pero si sonrió. Nuevamente saco la varita y apunto hacía los niños y susurro unas palabras que ninguno de los dos niños entendieron._

_De la varita salieron unas cuatas chispas violetas, no hicieron ninguna forma en especial, pero se parecían mucho a unos animales, se metieron al agua y comenzaron a limpiar a los niños, haciéndoles cosquillas. Al poco rato, los dos niños quedaron limpios y Catherin dijo otras palabras mágicas, señalando unas toallas cerca, las cuales se movieron mágicamente y secaron a los dos niños._

_-Bien, vallan a su cuarto a cambiarse, en unos minutos estaré ahí-dijo Catherin saliendo del cuarto guardando celosamente su varita_

_-Si que eres muy penoso Sirius-dijo sonriendo James mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio_

_-Ya te lo dije, no estoy acostumbrado-dijo con vergüenza el niño mientras entraba al dormitorio de James_

_En silencio, ambos niños se cambiaron poniéndose su pijama, entraron en la cama y comenzaron a platicar, aun que eran unos niños, no podían evitar platicar para conocerse mejor, parecía que tenían mas de 5 años, casi 6. en eso, alguien toco la puerta, era Catherin que traía dos toallas secas y una charola con galletas y leche. _

_-No pensaran dormir con el cabello mojado-dijo dejando la charola en la mesita del dormitorio-Ven James-_

_James se puso en las piernas de su madre, mientras que le secaba el cabello, para secárselo mejor, le quito los lentes, Sirius nada mas los miraba, nunca había dejado que su madre lo consintiera, como que era algo frío con ella, pero con Catherin era diferente, al parecer ella no descansaba hasta que  lograba lo que se proponía_

_-Vamos Sirius-dijo sonriendo la joven mujer-Toma un vaso y comete algunas galletas-dejo la toalla en el cabello ya seco de James-No las he envenenado ni nada por el estilo-_

_Sirius tomo una galleta y se la comió de un solo bocado, tomo la leche y le dio un gran sorbo, después dejo el vaso semi lleno en la charola, Catherin tomo la otra toalla_

_-Ven Sirius-dijo sonriendo-Te toca a ti-_

_Sirius negó con la cabeza rehusándose, Catherin dejo salir una sonrisita, tomo a Sirius por  la cadera y se lo puso en las piernas, mientras le secaba su cabello, dejándolo sorprendido._

_-James, déjale algunas galletas a Sirius-dijo algo molesta-No seas tan glotón-_

_-No soy glotón, es que solo estoy viendo cual tiene mas chocolate-dijo sonriendo inocentemente_

_-Déjate de tonterías y siéntate bien, o vas a tirar la leche-Catherin tomo el vaso de Sirius y unas cuatas galletas-Toma-dándoselas a Sirius-Si no te comes estas, no te quedaran nada, James es un glotón, come mucho-_

_Sirius no dijo nada, solo comenzó a comerse las galletas dándole sorbitos a la leche, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer pudiera ser tan amigable y amable mientras él era frió y cortante con ella? Una sonrisita paso por su infantil rostro, debía dejar de cuestionarse mentalmente o James iba a adivinar lo que estaba pensando. A los pocos minutos, Sirius solo había dejado una galleta y el vaso vació, Catherin ya había terminado y le quito la toalla de la cabeza a ambos sonriendo dulcemente._

_-Y ahora a dormir-dijo sonriendo-Que mañana será un gran día-_

_Le quito el vaso a su hijo, y le limpió dulcemente la boca, la cual tenía bigotes de leche, lo metió en la cama, lo mismo hico con Sirius, pero no le limpió la cara, al parecer tenía mas cuidado que su hijo._

_-Ya es hora de dormir-dijo arropando a los dos con aire maternal-Deben cerrar esos ojos suyos y descansar para tener energías para molestarme e irritarme-esto ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón_

_-Mama, no podemos dormir-dijo algo emocionado James-Es la primera vez que vemos una varita en meses-_

_-Les emociono ver mi varita?-preguntó alzando la ceja con curiosidad    _

_-Si-dijo sonriendo James-Ya hacía meses que no veíamos una-_

_-Bueno, cuando tengan 11 años les compraremos una-dijo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido_

_-Pero para eso faltan siglos-dijo James algo alterado_

_-Yo no puedo esperar tanto-dijo Sirius apoyando a su amigo_

_-No podemos dormir-dijo James cruzándose de brazos_

_-Conque no, ¿eh?-_

_-No-dijo Sirius cruzando también los brazos-Nos has emocionado mucho-_

_-Yo conozco una manera para que se duerman, mi madre siempre me hacía eso antes de dormir-_

_Catherin saco su varita y la agito ligeramente, del extremo salieron unas chispas violetas, formando animales mágicos frente de ellos, los niños se en maravillaron al mirar las figuritas que se formaban y al poco rato, James se quedo dormido mirando a los unicornios que saltaban por una barda, Catherin con un aire maternal, arropo a James y le acaricio el cabello con cierta dulzura._

_Sirius comenzaba a adormecerse, se acostó y siguió mirando a las 'veelas' que estaba bailante ante sus ojos, estaba apunto de perderse en un hermoso sueño, cuando recordó la última galleta que le sobraba, la saco y se le dio a Catherin con una sonrisa_

_-Toma-le dijo con cansancio-Gracias por todo-_

_Catherin la tomo dándole una sonrisa maternal al pequeño, acaricio el cabello de James con dulzura nuevamente y beso su frente diciéndole Buenas Noches después fue con Sirius y repitió lo mismo, beso su frente, pero Sirius recordó a su madre, que antes de caer enferma solía darle un beso de las buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches Sirius-dijo sonriendo_

_Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, soñando con su madre y Catherin_

************************Fin del Flash Back*******************************

-Maldita sea-dijo Sirius después de su relato-Odio que James siempre me de todo lo que yo conocí de él-

-No sabía que habían vivido tantas cosas juntos-dijo Susan mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Nadie lo sabe, bueno....ahora ustedes-sonrió divertido-Pero bueno, el gusto no nos duro mucho, cuando su padre regreso, se mudaron a otro barrio muggle, mi padre había insistido en ir con él, pero se había negado, al poco tiempo me entere que mi padre había muerto y que.......es decir.....yo.....bueno......miren la hora que es......debí estar haciendo mis deberes de Aritmacia, me ayudas _Lunático?_-dijo Sirius algo alterado por cambiar de conversación

-Claro _Canuto_-dijo Remus sonriendo algo confundido

Sirius se levanto de golpe como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el sillón y se fue con Remus a otro lado, apartado de nosotras

-Te diste cuenta?-dijo Susan sorprendida-Nos iba a decir algo, pero cambio la conversación, creí que nos iba a contar todo, ya que sabemos mucho mas que todas ellas-dijo mirando a unas chicas que no paraban de cuchichear y miraban a Remus y Sirius que estaban sentados en un rincón

-Lo sé-dije mirando a _Sasha,_ que movía las pocas plumas que tenía-Supongo que hay cosas que no nos puede contar libremente, debemos ganar su confianza-dije para animarla

Ella me sonrió, y miro a _Sasha_, la verdad es que me muero de ganas por saber que era lo que iba a decir Sirius, acaso......no....Sirius no puede tenerle ningún secreto a James......¿o sí?.......bueno tal vez.....ya que yo le escondo uno que otro secreto a Susan y supongo que ella me esconde una que otra cosa.......pero espero estar equivocada.

Suspire débilmente mientras _Sasha_ se alborotaba un poco, pellizco suavemente mi dedo y movió sus alitas para acomodarlas mejor, ahora que recuerdo, no he ido a visitar a _Albert_, pero.....¿cómo lo puedo hacer seguido si no nos permiten salir de la sala común? Aun que lo he lograda gracias a los Merodeadores con su _Mapa del Merodeador_, no creo que puedo hacerlo por mas tiempo. Como quisiera que James estuviera aquí, pero bueno...algo dentro de mí, me dice que esta aquí........

Continuara.................

**************************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les allá gustado, por que a mí si me gusto mucho, la iba hacer más grande, pero no, iba a ser eterno este capitulo xD gracias por los reviews, apenas 10 capítulos y ya tengo 101 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!** Espero que me dejen mas ^^


	12. El recuerdo de la dulce Infacia II

Yo siempre estaré contigo

                     12 El recuerdo de la dulce infancia II

Después de que Remus y Sirius se había ido, Susan se fue con Molly para hablar un rato con Arthur, dejándome sola. Mire hacía el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, como me gustaría que James pasara por esa puerta, y con una dulce sonrisa nos diga algo que nos moleste a Susan y a mí, y después se vaya con sus amigos. Una sonrisita apareció cuando recordé al conocernos

************************Inicio del Flash Back*****************************

_Una niña con el cabello suelto y café, miraba emocionada por todos lados, esperando ansiosamente a que sus padres salieran de la casa con su baúl y la llevaran a la estación, no sabía que hacer, ya estaba mas que lista para irse, y si sus padres no salían pronto, le daría un colapso nervioso. Al poco tiempo salió una mujer, junto con otra niña menor de la que estaba esperando en el auto. Después salió un hombre cargando un baúl. _

_-Ya vamos Lily-dijo su madre con paciencia mientras Petunia subía al auto_

_La niña asintió nerviosa, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su hermana. Su padre termino de acomodar su baúl y meter a su gato, se había metido y comenzó a encender el auto._

_-Espera cariño-le detuvo su esposa dulcemente-Se me ha olvidado algo de Petunia, permíteme-_

_Su madre había salido del auto, ella no quería apresurar a sus padres, pero estaba muy ansiosa, no había podido dormir la noche pasada por la emoción. Para distraerse un rato de sus nervios y la mirada severa de su hermana, miro por la ventanilla. Le pareció curioso ver a un señor con cabello color marrón, subir un baúl, idéntico al de ella, de la casa había salido una niña, que miraba a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_Lily la miro con detenimiento, era su vecina de enfrente, nunca había hablado con ella, pero si la había visto, una niña con cabello rubio y quebrado, jugando con la cuerda afueras de su propia casa, como si estuviera vigilando a la familia Evans. Lo que sorprendió mas a la niña Evans, fue ver a la otra niña como sacaba su lechuza y la metía en el auto, al mismo tiempo que otra mujer se metía, evidentemente su madre._

_-Bien, vamos-dijo entrando su propia madre con una gran sonrisa_

_Lily perdió de vista a la niña con su lechuza mientras que su auto se perdía de vista. Suspiro resignada, tal vez no sabría quien era esa niña o por que traía una lechuza. A los pocos minutos olvido a esa niña al entrar a Londres, sus grandes almacenes, la gente caminado, le pareció realmente fascinante. A unos minutos después llegaron a una estación de tren. Bajaron las cosas de Lily, y Petunia, la hermana menor de Lily, se negaba a salir del auto._

_Lily suspiro lastimada, desde que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, su hermana la miraba como bicho raro y se alejaba. Pero se olvido de eso cuando su madre le tomo dulcemente la mano y comenzaron a caminar para encontrar el Adén 9 3/4, a los pocos minutos de llegar al Adén 9 y 10, les pareció muy extraño preguntar donde se encontraba el Adén que buscaban._

_-¿No habrá sido una broma de mal gusto?-preguntó su padre con el entrecejo fruncido_

_-No cariño-dijo reprimiendo a su esposo-¿No te basto con ver el callejón Diagon?-_

_Su padre suspiro resignado, se veían algo extraños con un baúl y un gato blanco con negro en la estación, Lily comenzaba a desilusionarse, tal vez no existía ese tal Hogwarts y ella no era una bruja, pero la salvación llego a ellos._

_-No puedo creer que ya entres a Hogwarts mi cielo-dijo una voz femenina melosa-Espero que te portes bien y siempre ten en cuenta tu calendario-_

_-Si mama-dijo una un niño con una sonrisa_

_La señora paso junto a su esposo, que llevaba un carito donde estaba un baúl y una lechuza gris, Lily los miro impresionada, y sin mas que decir, soltó la mano de su madre y se puso a lado del pequeño que iba detrás de sus padres. El niño al mirarla sonrió inocentemente_

_-Hola-dijo él mirando a los ojos a la niña_

_-Hola-dijo con timidez-Oye, por casualidad.....¿no vas a ir a Hogwarts?-_

_EL niño se detuvo sin decir nada, un poco sorprendido, Lily al ver la reacción del muchacho, pensó que no sabía ni que era eso, así que pensó en una forma de disculparse por su torpeza, pero nunca se imagino que el niño volviera a sonreírle_

_-¿También vas a Hogwarts?-_

_-Si-contesto tímidamente _

_-Y ¿no sabes como ir al expreso?-_

_La niña negó con la cabeza, el niño sonrió y le tomo la mano guiándola a la separación del Adén 9 y 10, los padres de Lily se acercaron a ellos con curiosidad. El niño soltó a Lily una vez que estuvieron enfrente de una barrera entre el Adén 9 y 10._

_-Bien, ya llegamos, aquí esta el expreso-dijo el niño sonriendo_

_-Por favor-dijo el padre de Lily con el entrecejo fruncido-Es solo la separación entre estos dos Adenes-_

_-Y ahí esta el expreso-dijo con dulzura la madre del niño-Solo tienes que pasar disimuladamente por el muro y llegas enfrente del expreso-miro a su esposo-Cariño, enséñales-_

_El señor asintió con la cabeza y como si caminara normal se dirigió a la barra, Lily creyó que se iba a estrellar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo traspasar la barrera como si no existiera_

_-Ahora hágalo usted-dijo la madre del niño dirigiéndose al padre de Lily_

_El señor solo hizo un gruñido y de mala gana fue hacía el muro, que lo atravesó de la misma manera que el padre del niño_

_-Remus cariño, dame tu mano-dijo la señora dirigiéndose a su hijo-Seguimos nosotras-sonrió-Pasen primero ustedes-dijo cortésmente_

_Lily tomo la mano de su madre algo asustada, y camino a su lado con temor, al llegar a la barra tomo mas fuerte la mano de su madre y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no paso solo cruzo, tal vez aun no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas realmente extrañas que pasaban en lo que ahora era su mundo. Dejo todos esos pensamientos atrás cuando vio un gran y hermoso expreso de color escarlata, arriba había un letrero "Adén 9 3/4 Expreso de Hogwarts" eso emociono mas a la niña._

_Su padre las esperaba en un rincón, lejos de los murmullos de los alumnos, al parecer aun estaba enojado, pero intento no parecerlo tanto al dejar que su hija pusiera las cosas en el tren para buscar un vagón vació. Lily no pudo ni llegar a un cuarto del pasillo con su baúl cuando le pego a alguien, el cual se quejo._

_-Fíjate por donde vas-le dijo un niño con el cabello rubio plateado_

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención-dijo apenada Lily_

_-Nunca te he visto, tu nombre-dijo el niño con curiosidad_

_-Li.....Lily Evans-dijo ella con temor de mirar esos ojos negros profundos_

_-Evans? Acaso existe un clan de magos Evans?-le preguntó a sus amigos que estaban ahí_

_-De hecho.....no vengo de un Clan de magos-dijo sonriendo débilmente-Mis padres no son mágicos-_

_-¿No lo son?-preguntó con desprecio, Lily asintió-Entonces eres hija de muggles-_

_Lily asintió, sin saber en realidad que era eso, el niño la miro con asco y se dio la media vuelta seguido por dos niños que parecían de 14 años, eran muy corpulentos y altos. Lily sin saber que hacer, intentó jalar el baúl, pero no podía, estaba bastante pesado._

_-Será mejor que no hables con él-le dijo un niño con el cabello medio largo y negro, parecía algo grasiento-Le molesta los hijos muggles-_

_-¡SEVERUS!-se escucho a lo lejos_

_-Quisiera ayudarte pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero me llaman, mejor pídele ayuda a otro estudiante, te recomiendo a Lupin-_

_-¡SEVERUS!-se volvió a escuchar_

_-Nos vemos, preciosa-el niño camino hacía el frente a encontrarse con el chico de cabello rubio_

_-Déjame ayudarte-dijo el mismo niño que le había enseñado la entrada, haciendo que Lily perdiera de vista el chico_

_-Gracias-dijo sonriendo mientras el niño empujaba junto con ella el baúl_

_Llegaron a un vagón vació, el niño dejo su baúl y el de Lily cargándolos como si no pesaran en lo mas mínimo, esto le sorprendió a Lily._

_-Eres muy fuerte-dijo emocionada_

_-Eh? Bueno.......algo-dijo evitando la mirada de la niña-Te molesta si me quedo en este vagón contigo?-_

_-Claro que no-_

_Lily se sentó cerca de la ventanilla, la abrió e intento divisar a sus padres, al poco rato se rindió, ya que había mucha gente, ruido y lechuzas como para encontrarlos, de mala gana cerró la ventanilla y cruzo los brazos._

_-Ahora que recuerdo, no nos hemos presentado-dijo el niño sonriendo_

_-Es cierto-dijo Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa-Mi nombre es......-_

_No pudo continuar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un niño con el cabello negro azulado y algo largo, su rostro con expresión de mal humor y serio, miro a los dos niños_

_-Perdonen por arruinar el momento romántico entre ustedes-dijo el niño sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-Pero no hay mas vagones vacíos, solo el de las chicas, pero ese no cuenta, me dejan quedarme aquí?-_

_-Claro-dijo la niña algo avergonzada por lo que había dicho hace rato_

_El niño metió con un poco de dificultad su baúl y lo acomodo cerca de los baúles de sus acompañantes, se sentó a lado del niño y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos_

_-No me hagan caso-dijo de repente-Imaginen que no estoy aquí, pero eso sí, no quiero que se besen o digan cosas melosas en mi presencia-_

_El niño se ruborizo al igual que la niña, ni siquiera sabían sus nombres y ya los consideraban novios, bueno, por lo menos el niño que acababa de llegar. Lily miro la ventanilla para relajarse, miro como los alumnos se metían emocionados hablando de cosas que ella no sabía, suspiro levemente, se sentía algo extraña con dos hombre en un vagón. La puerta se volvió abrir captando toda su atención._

_Lily se sonrojo levemente, su corazón latió rápidamente, y sintió mariposas en el estomago. Un chico con el cabello negro y rebelde, con ojos almendrados detrás de una gafas y una sonrisa dulce estaba en la puerta abierta, con un baúl a un lado. El niño la miro y le regalo una sonrisa todavía mas dulce, Lily avergonzada, miro la ventanilla rápidamente._

_-Disculpen-dijo el chiquillo-Los demás vagones están ocupados, puedo sentarme aquí?-_

_-Claro-le dijo el chico que miraba la ventana_

_El nuevo niño metió su baúl y lo acomodo junto a los otros tres, miro a sus acompañantes y sonrió abiertamente, abrió su baúl y comenzó a buscar algo. Un silbato indicó que ya era hora de irse, Lily se entristeció, ya que no había podido despedirse de sus padres, suspiró levemente mientras el expreso comenzaba a avanzar._

_-No te preocupes-le dijo el niño que buscaba algo en su baúl-Les enviaras una lechuza mañana por la mañana, así no te quedarás con el pendiente-_

_-De acuerdo-dijo la chica sorprendida_

_-La tengo-dijo sacando una bolsa negra_

_-Bueno, antes de continuar-dijo Lily sonriendo-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos-miro al chico que tenía enfrente-Mi nombre es Lily Evans-_

_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Remus Lupin-dijo el chico enfrente de ella_

_-Sirius Black-dijo el niño a lado de Remus con los ojos cerrados_

_-Lupin....Lupin-dijo el único niño que no se había presentado-Creo que he escuchado ese apellido..........lo tengo-dijo de repente-Esa familia es una de las mejores en cuanto se trata de conjuros para transformar, pero su fuerte es ser bueno en los contra hechizos-_

_-Si-dijo Remus sonriendo_

_-Ya veo, pero aquí tenemos una cara nueva, Evans has dicho ¿no es así?-la chica asintió-Entonces eres de familia muggle-_

_-Muggle?-preguntó ella confundida_

_-Si, o sea, personas no mágicas-dijo Remus sonriendo_

_-Ya veo-dijo Lily sorprendida-Eso me recuerda, un niño menciono tu apellido-dijo mirando a Remus, el cual solo se encogió los hombros dándole una sonrisa-Un momento, tu no te has presentado-_

_-Se llama James Potter-dijo Sirius sin abrir los ojos-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-_

_-Lo sé Sirius, casi 4 años-dijo sonriendo_

_Sirius abrió los ojos y abrazo a James por sorpresa, el chico sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, al poco tiempo se separaron y James le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-A que no sabes que he hecho?-_

_-Que?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo por primera vez desde que entro al vagón_

_-Le he puesto una sorpresita al Malfoy-_

_Lily los miro por unos segundos, la mirada de los chicos se veía misteriosa y por alguna razón culpable, al poco rato se escucho un grito de hombre y alguien corriendo como loco, se abrió la puerta del vagón donde estaban y los miro un chico. Era el mismo chico que le había preguntado a Lily su nombre, pero solo que esta vez tenía el cabello de color verde._

_-Tu-dijo señalando a James-Tu, eres un maldito, como te atreves?-_

_-No se de que me hablas, Malfoy-dijo James sonriendo _

_-No te hagas Potter-dijo enojado_

_-Pues no sé a que te refieres, y déjame decirte que el verde no te sienta-_

_El joven iba a replicar, estaba mas que enojado, su rostro estaba tan rojo de ira, pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que llego el mismo niño que le había dicho a Lily 'preciosa', solo que se estaba tapando la cara, pero se veía molesto._

_-Con que tu fuiste el que comenzó todo esto-dijo el niño quitándose las manos de la cara-¿Como te atreves?-_

_Era obvio el por que estaba tan enojado el niño, tenía la cara con franjas rojas y verdes, y sus dientes tenía un color anaranjado, estaba mas que furioso, tenía la misma expresión que Malfoy._

_-Te ves muy bien-dijo James burlándose_

_-Si estabas feo, ahora lo estas mas-dijo Sirius estallando en risas_

_El niño apretó los puños enojado, su rostro estaba lleno de cólera, y James y Sirius no paraban de reírse, al poco tiempo, unas chicas que salieron de sus vagones para mirar por que tanto escándalo, se rieron como locas al mirar al niño con las franjas verdes y rojas, el niño solo se tapo la cara y se fue corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por el joven Malfoy._

_-Se veían realmente graciosos-dijo Sirius muerto de la risa-Te luciste James-_

_-Gracias-dijo James entre risas_

_Remus tosió un poco, la broma si le había dado gracia, pero no quería reírse enfrente de Lily, ya que ella se veía realmente molesta, tenía una expresión ruda en su rostro, se puso de pie y se puso entre Sirius y James, que seguían sentados unos enfrente del otro_

_-No es realmente gracioso-dijo mirándolos severamente-A mi no me habría dado ninguna gracia tener en la cara franjas verdes y rojas y los dientes anaranjados-_

_-O vamos-dijo James sonriendo-Solo fue una broma-_

_-Y una broma de muy mal gusto-dijo enojada-Debería darles vergüenza-_

_-A nosotros no-dijo Sirius_

_-Pero a ellos si-dijo James  riéndose con ganas_

_-CALLATE POTTER-gritó molesta-Eres un idiota-_

_Lily le dio una cachetada a James, no tan fuerte como para tirarle los lentes, pero lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca roja, James no la miro, puso una mano en su mejilla derecha y su rostro seguía girado a la izquierda_

_-Eres un idiota, y tan buen chico que era él, no se como te puede dar risa la desgracia de los demás-_

_-Cállate tu Evans-dijo Sirius levantándose y mirándola de forma desafiante-No tienes derecho de tocar a James, tú eres una sangre.....-_

_-CALLATE SIRIUS-le grito James sin mirarlo-Tampoco tu tienes derecho de llamarla así-se levanto-Si lo deseas, te puedes ir......Evans-_

_No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Lily se salió indignada y se fue a otro vagón, que estaba ocupada por chicas, dos vagones mas atrás, las cuales les hacían preguntas sobre James y Sirius, pero no consiguieron nada, solo el disgusto de Lily. Después de unas horas del incidente, se escucho otro grito, Lily enojada, pensando que se trataba una de las bromas de James, abrió la puerta e iba alegar algo, pero se sorprendió._

_Vio como James, Sirius y Remus salían a toda prisa de su vagón, sacando las varitas, James iba a la cabeza y paso a lado de Lily con paso decidido, se detuvo en el vagón siguiente. Sirius y Remus se detuvieron a su lado._

_-Bien Malfoy-dijo James irritado-Deja a ese niño, no te ha hecho nada-_

_-No lo haré-dijo molesto Malfoy-Este pedazo de idiota se burlo de Severus y de mí, eso no lo voy a permitir-_

_-Suéltalo-dijo mas enojado_

_-¿Que Potter quiere pelear?-dijo en tono burlón  _

_-Lucius déjalo en paz-se escucho otra voz-Si sigues así, nos van a expulsar de Hogwarts antes de que entremos-_

_Por lo que Lily pudo ver, un niño mas bajito de lo normal y algo gordito se escondía detrás de James, tomando la camisa del niño con desesperación_

_-Pero esto no se acaba Potter-dijo Malfoy con desprecio_

_-Ya lo se-dijo James de la misma forma-Esto solo es el comienzo-_

_Lily solo puso escuchar un vagón cerrarse de golpe. También pudo ver como James se volteaba a ver al chico que había salvado, el cual estaba mas que nervioso y sudaba._

_-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo en tono casi paternal-Ven, tengo algunas ranas de chocolate que te ayudaran a sentirte mejor-_

_Lily solo miro como James pasaba junto con el chico que seguía temblando, Sirius detrás de James y Remus, que le regalo una sonrisa a Lily antes de entrar a su vagón que compartía con James, Sirius y ahora ese niño nervioso._

_-James es de lo mejor-dijo una chica embelesada_

_-Es un encanto-dijo otra de la misma forma_

_Lily estaba pensando lo mismo, pero no quería admitirlo, James había sido muy duro con el pobre chico, no tenía por que ponerle las franjas verdes y rojas, así que salió de ese vagón y se fue a buscar otro. El único que encontró, fue uno cinco vagones atrás de donde se había quedado, había solo se encontraban dos chicas hablando. Una se veía con mas edad, como de 15 o 16 años_

_-Disculpen, me puedo sentar?-_

_-Claro-dijo una chica de cabello rubio_

_-Gracias-Se sentó a lado de la chica que se veía de mas edad_

_-Bien, nos vemos, tengo que ir con los prefectos-dijo la chica-Ya que ahora no estas sola-_

_La joven se salió dejándolas solas, Lily se acerco a la ventanilla, donde se veía una hermosa pradera._

_-Te he visto-dijo de repente la chica-Te vi salir de tu casa esta mañana-_

_-Ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Lily recordando-También te vi-_

_-Lo sé, somos vecinas-dijo sonriendo-Mi nombre es Susan Mackier-_

_-Mucho gusto-dijo Lily sonriendo-Yo soy Lily Evans-_

_Las dos se sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar, sin saberlo, se había contado todo, Lily supo que la familia de Susan eran magos, solo vivían en un barrió muggle para protegerse de alguien que le decían _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ o_ el SeñorTenebroso_ y común mente _quien-tu sabes_ que era por lógica que Lily no sabía de quien hablaba, pero Susan intento explicárselo como pudo._

_-Pero dime-dijo Susan sonriendo-Cuando entraste no tenías baúl, acaso estabas en otro vagón-_

_-Si-dijo Lily mal humorada-En el vagón de James-_

_-James Potter?-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido_

_-Sí-_

_-Ese es un perfecto idiota-dijo Susan-Haciéndole bromas a todos, se cree la gran cosa, pero solo es un idiota-_

_-Estoy contigo-_

_A Lily realmente le había dolido mucho que Susan llamara a James idiota, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás, ya que se había peleado con él y ahora le había dicho a Susan que pensaba lo mismo que ella, así que no le quedo otra opción que vivir con la farsa de odiar a James Potter._

****************************Fin del Flash Back***************************

Suspire fuertemente, siempre había odiado mi estúpida farsa de odiar a James, cuando lo amaba con locura. Pero bueno, después de todo, a la semana, como que medio nos perdonamos, pero seguíamos siendo distantes llamándonos por nuestro apellido. Cielos recordar el pasado es algo gracioso si te lo pones a repasar. Y ahora ya se me hizo tarde, que raro que no halla venido la profesora McGonagall a sacarnos cenar, me pregunto que será.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abre, dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall, con una expresión relajante en el rostro, me pide que llame a todos los alumnos que están en sus dormitorios, yo acepto y le doy a _Sasha_, aun que esta ha protestado por la brusquedad de cambio de temperatura. Subo a los dormitorios de las chicas y les pido a todas que bajen, por que la profesora tiene algo que decir, lo mismo hago al dirigirme al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Bien, muchas gracias, señorita Evans-dijo la profesora una vez que todos estábamos en la sala común y devolviéndome a _Sasha-_Para mi es un verdadero placer comunicarles lo siguiente-nos miro a todos-Les informo que mañana por la mañana, se reanudaran todas las clases, podrán finalmente salir de la sala común-

Hubo un grito de felicidad por toda la sala, Arthur y Molly se sonrieron y me miraron con la misma sonrisa, la cual yo conteste, mire a Sirius y Remus, al parecer son los que más felices estaban, me pregunto por que. Susan llega y me abraza pasando un brazo por mis hombros, yo solo puedo sonreírle, ya que tengo a _Sasha_ en mis manos

-Ahora, tengo que decirles que mañana lleguen temprano al Gran Comedor, ya que nuestro director Dumbledore, tiene un aviso que hacerles-después de sonreírnos salió de la sala

Sirius y Remus se acercaron a nosotras dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Arthur y Molly también se acercaron a nosotras, nos sentamos cerca del fuego y comenzamos hablar, primero comenzamos hablar de lo que haríamos cuando saliéramos, yo dije que iría a ver a _Albert_, todos quisieron ir con migo y ya hasta preparamos la hora de ir, después hablamos sobre los animales mágicos, y seguimos así hasta llegar al día en que nos conocimos, aun que Sirius no estaba muy dispuesto a contar como me conoció, pero si nos contó detalladamente como se hizo amigo se Remus y Peter, y por alguna razón, acabamos hablando de James.......mi amado James......espero que estés bien......por que yo siempre estaré contigo.....

*******************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Espero que les este gustando, por que a mí si me gusto, bueno, el siguiente capítulos será para los amantes de J/L espero que lo disfruten, **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 101 REVIEWS** espero que me sigan poniendo mas, hasta la próxima.

Atte. Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	13. El regreso con un misterio

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                             12 El regreso con un misterio

No he podido dormir por tanta ansiedad, Susan me mira con cara de 'Tranquila, que no te van a expulsar', pero bueno, Remus mira con algo de resignación a Sirius y Peter, el cual ha sido aventado por Sirius a un armario. Mientras bajamos la escalinata ara llegar a las escaleras de mármol, podemos ver a millones de alumnos que salen de sus salas comunes, los de Ravenclaw están a nuestro lado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, los de Slytherin salen por una puerta de muro muy tosca, mientras que los de Hufflepuff salen por detrás de una bandera, que según los merodeadores también va  a las cocinas.

Tome con algo mas de fuerza a _Sasha,_ pero sin lastimarla, para que no se me cayera, las puertas del Gran Comedor no se han abierto aun, pero el vestíbulo estaba que reventaba de tantos alumnos que cuchicheaban emocionados de ya poder tener clases normales. La profesora McGonagall hace su aparición abriendo las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor. Remus se pone a lado de Sirius y se pone cerca de mí, mientras que Susan intenta ser un escudo para que no me aplasten a mi pobre pollita.

Al entrar nos quedamos sorprendidos, como siempre, el techo estaba encantado, parecía que estábamos afuera, con unas nubes blancas y esponjosas y un cielo azul con gris, era realmente hermoso verlo, las banderas de las 4 casas de encontraban arriba de las mesas correspondientes, en las paredes había decorados de colores como si estuvieras festejando algo, y para nuestra sorpresa, los Slytherin que se había ido (entre ellos Lucuis Malfoy y Severus Snape) se encontraban sentados en su mesa correspondiente, saludando con una sonrisa arrogante a los Slytherin que los felicitaban por algo que no sabemos las demás casas.

Nos sentamos, mientras todos cuchicheábamos emocionados, Dumbledore se encontraba ahí, mirándonos tal y como un padre ve a sus hijos, con una gran sonrisa. Aun pasa algún tiempo antes de que la sala se encontrara en verdadero silencio, aun que el silencio solo se hizo cuando Dumbledore se levanto. Nos regalo una sonrisa y nos recorrió a todos con la mirada, suspiro y nos dijo amablemente.

-Mis queridos alumnos-sonrió aun mas-Me da gusto verlos a todos reunidos, y esta no será la ultima vez, como saben por razones de fuerza mayor, tuvimos que dejarlos en sus salas comunes, pero eso ya ha acabado y ahora todo esta bien, los alumnos que se habían ido de la escuela-miro a los de Slytherin-Han regresado para terminar sus estudios-

Mire a los de Slytherin, Malfoy tenía una sonrisa de 'soy el mejor, admírenme perdedores' mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Narcisa, una mujer rubio igual que él, realmente hermosa, solo que a veces tiene cara de asco, pero eso es a veces. Mire nuevamente al profesor, y me di cuenta que un joven encapuchado entraba por detrás de la mesa de profesores.

-Y ahora, como muchos saben, uno de nuestros queridos alumnos-murmullos de desaprobatoria por parte de los de Slytherin-Se ha ido por causas mayores, estuvo exento por mas de 4 meses, ahora ha regresado, y como lo prometió antes de los exámenes finales-sonrió abiertamente cuando el chico se puso a su lado-Ahora démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro valiente joven, que estuvo un breve tiempo en la guerra de los aurores-

El chico se quito la capucha, para dejar ver un cabello negro intenso despeinado pero un poco más largo que antes, unos hermosos ojos almendrados detrás de unas gafas y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica, sentí lo mismo que ese día en el tren cuando lo vi, sentí como mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo, como me ardían las mejillas y mariposas en el estomago. Toda la sala se quedo en completo silencio, solo Remus y Sirius lo rompieron levantándose y aplaudiendo, claro estaba que Sirius estabas mas que aplaudiendo, estaba gritando y chiflando, poco a poco todos comenzábamos a imitarlo, todos los que no eran Slytherin. 

James sonrió a todos, yo no sabía que hacer, si aplaudía lastimaría a _Sasha_, si gritaba, James no notaría quien lo esta haciendo, así que son pensarlo, le deje a Susan encargada a _Sasha, _me levante como si tuviera un resorte en mi silla, y comencé a correr entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, y sin mas ni mas, apresé con un abrazo, que estoy segura que no se lo esperaba.

Cierro los ojos mientras lo abrazo mas fuerte, me da gusto verlo, aun que siga teniendo vendas con algo de sangre en los brazos y muñecas, aun que su túnica negra oliera un poco a humedad y sangre seca, no me importaba yo quería abrazarlo. Al poco rato James me contesto el abrazo tal vez con la misma intensidad que yo. Y en eso escuche muchos gritos.

-¡¡QUE LINDA PAREJITA!!-

-¿CÓMO LE HICISTE, POTTER?-

-LILY EVANS, SUELTA A JAMES POTTER-

-JAMES, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS, NO LA BESES EN MI PRESENCIA-

Ese ultimo grito que escuche fue de Sirius, igual que la primera vez, solo que esta vez no me estaba diciendo esas cosas con Remus, sino con James. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, siento como vendas debajo de la túnica, pero a él no le importa, comienza a reírse sin dejar de abrasarme, estoy tan feliz.

Al separarme de James, él me miro a los ojos, sentí que el mundo desaparecía, solo existíamos el y yo. Al mirar esos hermosos ojos, me he perdido, supongo que a James le pasa lo mismo, por que me ve como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Me sonríe y mira a la mesa de Gryffindor

-PERDÓN SIRIUS-grito-¿ME HARÍAS EL FAVOR DE TAPARTE LOS OJOS?-     

Ya no supe que paso, no sabía si seguían gritando y aplaudiendo, ni supe si Sirius se tapó sus ojos con las manos, solo sé que James me beso con tal ternura que me hizo sentir en el cielo. No quería que se acabara, pero cuando se separo de mí escuche aun más gritos, escuche a las chicas quejarse, a los chicos dándonos gritos tontos y algunos que maldecían a James.

James me abrazo por la cintura y se puso a lado de Dumbledore, el cual hizo una señal para que todos guardaran silencio. Espero un poco, ya que algunos seguían maldiciéndome y maldiciendo a James. Después nuestros director nos miro con un aire paternal y después les dirigió una mirada a los demás alumnos

-Sé que muchos querrán saber por que el joven Potter se exento-sonrió-Pero se que es no es importante, ya que de seguro todos, como el joven Potter, se están muriendo de hambre, así que le dejo a Potter explicar por que ha faltado pero eso será después del desayuno-recorrió el salón con la mirada-¡A comer!-

Los platos y copas se llenaron de comida, James camino, sin dejar de abrazarme, hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, donde muchos les daban felicitaciones y otros como Remus le sonreían a mas no poder, Sirius, a diferencia de todos los demás, salto al otro lado de la mesa y abrazo a James, haciendo que este me soltara inmediatamente. Sirius casi lo estaba asfixiando ya que James comenzaba a tener un ligero color azul en el rostro. Remus al darse cuenta de eso, salto de la misma manera a Sirius y lo aparto inmediatamente de James.

-_Canuto_-dijo James con una mano en el pecho-No soy un limón o una naranja para que me aprietes de ese modo-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Si-dijo Remus sonriendo-Además creo que no podrás sacarle algo mas que el aire-

-Tienes razón _Lunático_-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Debería esperar a que _Cornamenta _tomé o como algo y ya veras, mi estimado _Lunático_, que no solo le saco el aire, sino la comida o agua-

James se rió, al igual que Remus y Sirius, Sirius y Remus volvieron a saltar al otro lado de la mesa (¿es que acaso se creen ovejas o venados?) James me toma por la cintura y me sienta a lado de él. Susan nos mira como que no se la cree, pero al poco tiempo estábamos comiendo algo de tocino, al poco tiempo terminamos de comer para irnos con el postre. James se negó rotundamente en probar algo dulce.

-Lily, si como algo dulce ahora, me amargo el día-me dijo sonriendo-Mejor disfrútalo por mí-

Bueno, no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, me comí dos postres. Al terminar todo el desayuno, muchos se levantaron emocionados, cuchicheando y mirando a James sin ninguna discreción, pero al parecer a James no le afecto, ya que estaba hablando con Remus y Sirius que no paraba de reírse. Al poco tiempo llego Peter algo sudoroso y nervioso, y solo fue al Gran Comedor, casi vació, (solo quedaban el club de admiradoras de James) para alegarle a Sirius el por que lo aventó al armario.

-Ya basta merodeadores-dijo James sonriendo-No vamos a discutir por toda la vida esto, verdad?-dijo mirando a Peter y Sirius

Sirius sonrió mientras veía como James se levantaba, todos lo imitamos y antes de dan tres pasos, el club de admiradoras de James lo rodeo como si fuera la máxima atracción. James solo sonreía nervioso y pedía a las chicas que se calmaran un poco, pero eso las alboroto mas y comenzaron a pedirle autógrafos.

Cuando terminaron, James se veía algo agotado de lidiar con ellas, me miro y me sonrió, automáticamente, todas las chicas se fueron con Sirius, y le pidieron creo que un autógrafo, mientras Sirius se sonrojaba a mas no poder, James me abrazo por la cintura y tuve que quitarle a _Sasha_ a Susan, por que la estaba ahogando y lastimando, sino la conociera, diría que esta celosa.

Después de un rato, Sirius se alejo un poco de las chicas, aun sonrojado y las chicas se fueron tras Remus, que el solo sonreía e intentaba hacerlas razonar, pero no pudo así que se la paso firmando en libros y sombreros con lápiz labial. Después de un rato, las chicas se fueron cuchicheando muy emocionadas, dejándonos a todos con la confusión.

-Que linda es la tranquilidad-dijo James una vez que las chicas se fueron-Me agrada el silencio-

-Bueno, ¿y quien no, _Cornamenta_? Si yo hubiera pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en una guerra me hubiera vuelto loco-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Eso cierto Potter-dijo Susan aun molesta-¿qué diantres estabas haciendo fuera de Hogwarts?-

James nos miro con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar llevándome lejos de los merodeadores, antes de salir del Gran Comedor, se dio media vuelta y nos sonrió

-Eso, Sus-dijo James sonriendo-No te incumbe-me soltó y sonrió maliciosamente-Chismosa-

Ese ultimo comentario fue como echarle mas leña al fuego, Susan lo miro con un odio que nunca había visto, James la veía sonriendo, Sirius, Remus y Peter se fueron a lado de James, dejándome en otro extremo algo apartado de él.

-Me las pagaras Potter-dijo Susan mientras comenzaba a correr hacía ellos

-Merodeadores.....a correr-dijo James sonriendo

Y sin mas ni mas, solo sentí como 4 sombras pasaban a mi lado dejando una ligera corriente de aire, después vi una sombra plateada que dejo una pequeña corriente, era mas que obvio que empezamos una nueva pelea, solo que en esta no estoy incluida. Parpadeé dos veces confundida, creí que ya no iba a pasar, pero como dicen hay cosas que no cambian.

-Por que suspiras, Lily?-me dijo una vos atrás de mí

Reconozco esa voz, sorprendida me doy media vuelta para encontrarme con Severus, que tiene una sonrisa muy triste, pero yo le regale una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas, si James supiera que quiero mucho a Severus como mi hermano, tal vez se infartaría, aun que supongo que ya sabe algo.

-Hola Severus-dije felizmente-Hacía mucho tiempo que te habías ido-dije mirándolo sin dejar mi sonrisa-Supe que te habías ido con algunos Slytherin-dije algo seria-Pero.....-mire a _Sasha _que movía sus plumitas para acomodarse y dormir-Me alegra que estés de vuelta-le dije sonriendo

Severus no me dijo nada, solo suspiro cerrando los ojos, miro el suelo unos segundos. Dejando así un silencio bastante incomodo, no sé por que, pero nunca me ha gustado que Severus se quede callado, me da la impresión de que esta malhumorado o deprimido, y eso me pone muy nerviosa, tal vez sea por que es un Slytherin bien hecho y derecho. Después se decide a mirarme a los ojos. Su expresión nunca la había visto nunca, parecía triste y a la vez feliz, ilusionado y desilusionado, era difícil de decir que estaba pensando.

-Lily....yo.....bueno....verás-dijo Severus sonrojándose un poco, ¿qué le pasa?-Verás.....cuando estuve ausente.....te....bueno.....estuve.....pensando.....y.....ya vez.....bueno....y yo......te....extrañe.....te extrañe mucho-dijo Severus mirando el suelo evitando mi mirada

Yo le sonreí, lo conozco desde ya 6 años, y es uno de mis amigos (aun que no le hace mucha gracia a James) claro que yo lo extrañe, ya que lo quiero mucho, le di una sonrisa y me acerque lentamente a él, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le toque el hombro. Inmediatamente me miro, estaba algo sonrojado, debió costarle mucho decirme eso.

-Severus-dijo tiernamente-Yo también te extrañe, te extrañe mucho-dije dándole una sonrisa

-De verdad?-me dijo sonriéndome

-Claro Severus-lo abrace con algo de dificultad, ya que no quería despertar a _Sasha_-Eres alguien especial y yo te quiero-

Severus no me respondió el abrazo, solo se quedo ahí parado, al separarme de él, le regale otra sonrisa, estaba sorprendido

-Yo......también te quiero Lily-me dijo mirando el piso

-Severus-dije buscando sus ojos, pero ya no pude hacer nada, ya que los dos nos sorprendimos al ver a los merodeadores corriendo muy divertidos.

-_Canuto_, corre mas rápido, o es que acaso los días en mi casa no te sirvieron?-

-Calla _Cornamenta_, que tu no tienes que cargar a _Cola gusano_-

-¡Cállense los dos!-dijo Remus sonriendo-ó Susan nos va a atrapar-

-¡Vengan aquí, merodeadores!-decía Susan corriendo más rápido

-Y ganar una paliza gratis?-dijo James mirando de reojo hacia atrás

-No gracias-siguió Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pasaron entre nosotros haciéndonos dar unos pasos hacía atrás para no ser arroyados y dejándonos una suave corriente al irse, nos miramos confundidos y una dulce sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Severus solo suspiro resignado.

-Quieres mucho a Potter?-me dijo mirando el piso

-Daría mi vida por él-dije instintivamente mirando a_ Sasha_

Severus me dio una sonrisa triste y se dio la media vuelta, me dio un débil Buenas _Noches_ y se fue cabizbajo, por alguna razón me sentí triste pero bueno, mire mi reloj y faltan 10 minutos para las 9, eso quiere decir que.....

Mire a todos lados, en el Gran Comedor no había nadie, solo los merodeadores y Susan, que estaban en su incansable lucha, hasta que me decidí.

-YA BASTA-grite lo mas fuerte que pude

James (que iba a la cabeza) se detuvo en seco, Sirius no se lo esperaba y choco con James empujándolo un poco, pero no perdió el equilibrio. Lo mismo le paso a Remus, que no se esperaba que Sirius se detuviera, así que empujo a Sirius y este a su vez a James. Peter había salido volando hasta el otro lado del Comedor, y por último Susan empujo a Remus, y este a Sirius tirando a James, el cual se jalo a Sirius y este a Remus y este a Susan, era una cadena bastante cómica.

James me miro por debajo de Sirius, Remus y Susan sonriendo alegremente. Sirius alegaba para que Remus se quitara de encima y Susan alegaba con Sirius, Remus y James eran los únicos que no se quejaban (Peter chillaba de dolor por algún lado del Gran Comedor) 

-¿Que sucede, Lily?-me preguntó Remus con su habitual sonrisa

-Ya casi es hora de las clases de Transformaciones, y la profesora McGonagall no aceptara su retraso-dije con voz dura y severa 

-Bien-dijo Susan levantándose-No quisiera llegar tarde a nuestras primeras clases en un aula-

-Tienes razón-dijo Remus sacudiéndose un poco la túnica-Ya hacía mucho que no íbamos a un aula-

-Me muero de ganas por ver a McGonagall regañándonos otra vez-dijo Sirius levantándose, ayudado por Remus-También quiero ver a la profesora, ya casi no recuerdo como se amarra el cabello-

-Pensando en quitarle el moño a McGonagall?-preguntó James mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas _Canuto_-lo miro seriamente-Últimamente, no ha estado ella de un buen humor que digamos- 

-Eso no importa-dijo Sirius haciendo un ademán para no darle importancia-Si me ayudas.......-

-Lo siento-dijo James sonriendo-Pero no voy a ir a clase, no es por que no quiera, tengo permiso, pienso bañarme y lavar mi túnica, después iré a la enfermería, los veré en la comida-

James nos sonrió y salió lentamente del Gran Comedor, dejando a Remus atónito, y Peter (que llegaba jadeando y sudoroso) se veía mas asustado de lo normal

-Escuche bien?-preguntó Remus sin dar crédito a lo que dijo James

-Si, Lupin-dijo Susan como si fuera lo mas natural

-Eso.....no puede ser-dijo Sirius mirando las puertas de roble-James nunca se perdería su primer día de clase, y digamos que hoy es su primer día de clase después de unos meses-

-_Cornamenta_ esta enfermo o algo así-dijo Peter mirando a todos lados

-Tal vez.....-dijo Sirius frunciendo un poco el entrecejo-Nos esta ocultando algo-

-Él a nosotros?-preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius seriamente

-Si.....pero no estoy seguro......a menos que.....-Sirius se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla

No dije nada, ¿James realmente nos oculta algo? Miro mi reloj y me alarmo faltan 3 minutos, y McGonagall no nos perdonara. Miro a los dejas que están serios e ignoran por completo que tenemos clase

-Después vemos eso-dijo con decisión-Tenemos que ir a nuestras clases-

Y sin mas ni mas me arrastre a Sirius, Remus, y Susan me ayudo con Peter. La verdad es que me ha dejado muy preocupada lo que dijo Sirius, se que James guarda muchos secretos, pero en la forma en que lo dijo, como que no me convence que este muy bien. Lo admito, estar en la guerra no es un hermoso lugar, pero.....no creo que deba ocultar algo, solo fue y ya, pero.........

-Lily, será mejor que pongas atención-me dijo Susan sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Eh?-

-Que pongas mas atención, ya llegamos y la profesora de seguro nos va a regañar, así que pon atención a lo que dice, por que se enojara mas si la tomas a loca-

-De acuerdo-dije algo confundida

Si pensaba que estaba confundida y asustada por lo de James y que nada podría hacerme sentir así, estaba realmente equivocada. Al entrar la profesora sola nos miro y con una seña nos hizo sentarnos, después escribió algo en la pizarra y comenzó a hojear un libro mohoso y gastado, no entendíamos nada de lo de la pizarra, pero al parecer debió ser algo muy interesante, ya que ella lo escribía con gran interés, hasta que Arthur se atrevió a decir algo

-Profesora....disculpe.....-

-Si, Weasley?-preguntó sin mirarlo 

-Bueno.....no es por criticarla u ofenderla.....pero no se supone que deberíamos tener clase?-

-Si, si-dijo distraídamente la maestra-Tiene razón, Weasley....vaya.....con que esto no es así, lo que quiere decir que va a la izquierda.....comprendo-

-Profesora-esta vez fue Remus

-Dígame Lupin-

-Bueno......es que.....usted sabe....no deberías hacer algo, ya sabe hacer un resumen o algo así-

-Ya veo, entonces a la derecha e izquierda, y esto lo pongo así y dice......claro es muy fácil leerlo de esta forma-

Todos nos estremecimos, la profesora McGonagall no era de los profesores que olvidaba una clase, además que le encantaba el trabajo duro y los esfuerzos y ahora nos estaba ignorando historiadamente, esto quedara escrito en la historia de Hogwarts 

-Bueno-dijo la profesora mirando la pizarra-Si quieren pueden salir al patio, hacer un resumen o tareas atrasadas, lo único que pido es que no me hablen-

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertas, ¿salir al patio de la escuela? ¿hacer tareas atrasadas? Esta claro que esta no es nuestra profesora, como nos puede decir eso, pero al poco tiempo muchos se pusieron a leer y otros salieron silenciosamente, sin molestar en lo absoluto a la profesora, iba a quedarme hacer un resumen, pero recordé la preocupación que tenía con James. Así que me levante, puse a _Sasha_ en mis manos y me puse la mochila al hombro. 

Al salir, me di cuanta que no era la única preocupada por James, también estaba Molly, Arthur, Susan, Remus, Peter y Sirius mirándome como si me hubieran esperado

-Ya era hora, Evans-me dijo Sirius con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-Vamos a ver a James, y tú eras la que faltaba-

-Bueno, no la regañes Sirius-dijo Remus sonriendo-Vamos a buscarlo-

-Debe de estar en la enfermería-Dijo Molly sonriendo-Ya que las vendas que traía tenían mucha sangre-

-¿Pues que esperamos?-dijo Arthur apoyando a Molly-Andando-

Al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos enfrente de la enfermería. Dejamos las mochilas cerca de la puerta y entramos sigilosamente, como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, caminamos entre las camas con sabanas blancas mirando con curiosidad a nuestro alrededor, como si nunca hubiéramos entrado a la enfermería. Nos dimos cuenta que una cama del final, estaba con sus cortinas alrededor tapando lo que había. Así que, por curiosos, fuimos a ver que había ahí de misterioso. 

Al llegar, no recorrimos las cortinas, ya que escuchamos voces y decidimos escuchar sin interrumpir, ya que los que hablaban eran James y la enfermera Pomfrey 

-Sinceramente Potter, no se como le hiciste para salir de los dominios de Hogwarts-

-Es un secreto-un suspiro-Me costo algo de trabajo-

-Y estas heridas......no había visto nada que se le pareciera-

-Bueno, sinceramente Poppy-dijo James en un tono dulce-No es fácil enfrentarte a magos oscuros y sobretodo si son de tu misma generación-

-Es una lastima-trono la lengua en forma de desaprobación-Unos buenos estudiantes echados a perder-

-Bueno, no es por criticar Poppy, pero sé que esa casa, Slytherin, es la que más magos tenebrosos a dado, así que no me extraña que ellos fueran así-

-Y tiene.......la.....marca?-preguntó con un poco de miedo

-La marca?-

-Sí....la de Quien-Tu-Sabes-

-Voldemort?-

Si James hubiera estado con nosotros, hubiera visto como los demás se estremecían (a mí no me pasa, por que yo soy hija de muggles y no tenía ni idea de quien era ese) pero al parecer si tuvo la suerte de ver el sobresalto de la enfermera, ya que se disculpo inmediatamente

-Lo siento mucho Poppy-dijo realmente arrepentido-Lo olvide-

-¿Olvidarlo? El corazón me doy un salto, casi se me va el alma-

-Lo siento mucho, ya vez, uno se acostumbra, con la familia, tu sabes-

-Si tu lo dices, bien, sigue hablando, lo que te voy hacer te va a doler-

Solo escuchamos cono abrían algo y lo ponía en la mesa, se escucharon tintineos y un gemido ahogado, después escuchamos de nuevo el tintineo y algo de acero que caí. Al poco tiempo, James volvió hablar.

-Bueno.....por lo de la marca-hizo una pausa muy grande, supongo que esta pensando en decir algo-Eso duele Poppy-dijo después de unos minutos

-Perdona, pero debo hacerlo-

-Bueno, como te decía, si, si tienen la marca, y es lo mas horrible he visto en mi vida, es desagradable ver eso-un gemido ahogado-Ya vas a acabar?-

-No preguntes y sigue hablando-

-Bueno, en fin, mi escuadrón fue testigo de cómo ponía la marca, nunca me había sentido tan asqueado en mi vida-

-No me gustaría enterarme, pero ya vez, el deber es deber-

-Bueno.....pero....no creo poder contarlo dos veces-

-Vamos James-dijo una voz masculina calmada y paciente-Debes decirme como lo hacen, para ver si se puede quitar-

-No creo que se pueda quitar-dijo James en forma de resignación-Es demasiado complicado y asqueroso hacer la marca como para quitarla-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Además es algo incomodo hablar mientras tus amigos te están escuchando en el otro lado de la cortina...........ups se me salió-

Escuchamos pasos, y la cortina se abrió de repente. Frente a nosotros se encontraba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, director de nuestra escuela, nos miro y nos dio una dulce sonrisa. Al parecer no estaba enojado, al contrario se veía muy feliz

-Vaya James-dijo con calma-Tienes unos buenos amigos, muy buenos-se hizo a un lado-Pero pasen, nos e queden ahí, vinieron por James, y deben de cumplir su cometido-

Pasamos algo temerosos, pero al ver la sonrisa de Dumbledore con la de James, nos reconforta demasiado. Si antes estábamos preocupados ahora lo estábamos más. Aun que había dejado a un lado el temor, nos vino una ola de preocupación horrible (o eso me pareció a mí) James estaba sentado en la cama solo con un short puesto, tenía ventas en las manos, en el pecho y en las piernas, y en esas vendas, iban creciendo poco a poco manchas rojas, lo que significaba que no se habían cerrado las heridas. 

Pero extrañamente, James estaba sonriendo, como si no pasara nada. Nos acercamos con algo de temor y vimos como la enfermera le inyectaba una cosa plateada en el brazo derecho.

-Profesor-dijo Remus apenado-Lo sentimos, solo veníamos a ver a James, ya ve que la profesora McGonagall dejo su clase libre, y bueno .....llegamos.....estaban hablando....y no pudimos contenernos a escuchar......y pues.....-

-Remus-dijo pacientemente Dumbledore-La curiosidad no es un pecado, pero hay que saber contenerla algunas veces, podría meterlos en problemas.....-termino con una sonrisa

-Problemas? Escuchaste James-dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa-Director, con todo respeto, no sabe en todos los problemas en que nos metemos-

-Y eso por nuestra curiosidad-dijo Remus tomando un poco mas de confianza

-Tienen razón, insisto James, tienes unos amigos muy buenos-

-Lo sé-se limitó a decir mientras la enfermera le quitaba rápidamente una venda y le hacía algo en una herida

-Díganme, no les afecto lo que escucharon?-dijo Dumbledore para no fijar nuestra atención en James, que contenía un grito por algo que hizo la enfermera

-No escuchamos casi nada-dijo Arthur como sin importara-Solo cositas sin importancia-  

-Ya veo-dijo Dumbledore mirándome-Y tu, Lily, estas bien?-

-Claro-dije extrañada

-Ya veo que _Sasha, _creció un poco mas-dijo mirándola acorrucada entre mis manos

-Si-dije tímidamente-Ha comido mucho-

-Pronto le saldrán las plumas-dijo Dumbledore tomando a _Sasha_-Lo mismo le paso al mío, realmente se ponen hermosos al crecer-

-Eso espero-dije sonriendo

-Y el pequeño _Albert_?-me preguntó de forma discreta para que no se enterara la enfermera

-Bien-dije sonriendo-Creciendo un poco mas-

-Bien-dijo dándome de regreso a _Sasha_-Creo que James desearía estar solo con la enfermera-

-No-dijo de repente James, después de contener otro grito de dolor-No me quiero quedar solo-

-Gracias, Potter-dijo fríamente la enfermera

-No Poppy, no te pongas en ese plan-dijo James intentando sonreír-Es solo que me duele hasta el alma, y si alguien me distrae olvidaré un poco el dolor-

-Entonces que se quede Black-dijo ella tomando unas gasas-Esto no es un hotel, así que fuera los demás, y eso te cuenta a ti Albus-dijo mirándonos severamente

Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa y nos incitó a salir junto con él, Sirius se despidió con una sonrisa y James hizo lo mismo, a la mitad del camino, la enfermera nos detuvo.

-Lupin, quédate tú-dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con la varita para que se acercara otra cama hacía donde estaba James-Sabes que pasado mañana es.....tu sabes-

-Claro-dijo Remus caminando hacía la enfermera-Nos vemos al rato-dijo cuando ya estuvo en la cama que había aproximado la enfermera

-Por que se queda Remus?-preguntó Molly interesada

-Por que esta cansado, siempre estudia mucho, y pasado mañana es el examen de Transformaciones, no querrás que se quede dormido, o sí?-dijo Susan como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-Pero que haces aquí?-dijo mirándonos-Debemos estar estudiando, ya ven que tenemos diferentes temas de transformación-

Salimos de la enfermería, Dumbledore se despidió amigablemente y se retiro. Estaba claro que Susan no iba a permitir que todos supieran que Remus era un hombre-lobo, y yo también haré lo mismo, nadie se enterara, aun que un secreto no dura para siempre, pero.....me preguntó.....¿por qué Dumbledore me pregunto si estaba bien? No entiendo

-Vamos Lily, eres la prefecta, tus debes saber la contraseña-dijo Susan sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Que?-

-Tierra llamando a Lily, estamos enfrente del retrato, dinos la contraseña-dijo Susan con una sonrisita burlona

-Perdón-miro a la Señor Gorda-_Lluvia marina_-

La señora Gorda nos dio el paso, donde estaba lleno de alumnos hablando excitados sobre su primera mañana fuera de la sala común en meses, Susan, Molly, Arthur y yo nos fuimos a un lugar alejado del bullicio.

-Que tipo de contraseña es esa?-me dijo Susan una vez sentados en unos sillones

-No lo sé-dije encogiéndome los hombros-Los prefectos sabemos las contraseñas por que nuestros jefes de casa (en este caso MaGonagall) nos dice la contraseña dando un hechizo de telepatía, y eso fue el que se le ocurrió a la profesora, no es mi culpa-

-Como digas-dijo Susan buscando con la mirada a alguien

-¿A quien buscas?-preguntó Molly interesada

-Ahora que recuerdo, Pettigrew no estaba con nosotros en la enfermería-

-Tal vez se desmayo-dijo Arthur mirándome y haciéndome señas para que le prestara a _Sasha_-Ese hombre es muy nervioso, no puede estar tranquilo si James y Sirius no están a su lado, ya ven que parecen sus guardaespaldas-dijo tomando a _Sasha_

-A todo esto, de que marca estarán hablando Potter-dijo Susan dejando de buscar

-No lo sé-dijo Arthur mal humorado, como si supiera de que hablaba-Pero se va haciendo hora de nuestra siguiente clase, vamos-dijo tomando a Molly y dándome a _Sasha_-Ya sabe como se ponen cuando llegamos tarde-

Y sin mas ni más, Arthur nos arrastró a todos, no sé lo que piensen los demás, pero yo creo que todos tiene muchos secretos......como me gustaría saberlos todos..........entre ellos......¿cómo es posible que Susan y James se lleven bien y ella le siga llamando por su apellido? 

Continuara.............

**********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Me empeño a que no se acabe este fic, no es así?? Pero bueno, que sería este fic si no tuviera tantos misterios?? Bueno, **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 116 REVIEWS, **gracias a esos reviews y a ustedes que leen esta historia me siento muy feliz, espero que les este gustando, y ya se como va a terminar, espero que sigan mi fic hasta el final ^^


	14. Noche de Luna Llena

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                        14 Noche de Luna Llena 

Las clases se han hecho divertidas e interesantes, pero por mas que intento, no logro concentrarme, mi mente esta con James, me pone muy nerviosa recordarlo sentado en la cama con vendas manchadas de sangre. Me preguntó, que le habrá pasado en la guerra, Sirius y Remus tampoco han regresado, y Susan esta igual que yo, preocupada. No puedo decir que no me alegra el regreso de James, pero.....solo me trajo mas preguntas sin resolver.

-Señorita Evans, si no quiere poner atención en mi clase-

Salí de mis pensamientos tan rápido que me maree un poco, pongo una mano en mi cabeza e intento recordar en donde estoy, ya recuerdo, estoy en las mazmorras en la clase de Pociones

-Lo siento profesor Pierre-dije mirándolo avergonzada-Es solo que no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza

El profesor me mira con sus ojos rojos, tiene la piel tan blanca que parece pared, y unos colmillos puntiagudos en la boca, siempre los muestra, aun que tenga cerrada la boca, creo que no le caben en ella, se podría lastimar. De hecho se viste muy raro, tiene una capa negra y adentro se ve roja, se nota a leguas que es un vampiro o la mitad de uno.

-Entonces-me dijo con una mueca en su rostro muy desagradable-Vaya a la enfermería, y hágalo antes de que cambie de opinión-

Me levanto y meto mis cosas, le quito a Susan de las manos a _Sasha_, y salgo de las mazmorras con mi mochila al hombro, me parece extraño que Dumbledore contrate a un vampiro o lo que parece vampiro, pero bueno, si dejo entrar a Remus, también dejo entrar al profesor Pierre. 

Camino despreocupadamente por los pasillos, con _Sasha_ en mis manos, profundamente dormida, no tengo ninguna intención de ir a la enfermería, ya que siento que se me va el alma si veo a James con esas vendas, además (aun que odio admitirlo) creo que ahora debe estar más cómodo con Sirius y Remus. Suspiro levemente, solo espero que ningún profesor salga de la nada, no tengo ganas de excusarme. 

Para mi sorpresa, al ir pasando por las aulas de Encantamientos, veo como abren la puerta, me quedo quieta rezando por que no sea un profesor, y para sorprenderme mas, Severus sale del aula con cara de pocos amigos y la mochila al hombro, al igual que yo. Solo que se ve molesto e irritado.

-¡Cállate de una vez, Lucius!-exclamó Severus realmente molesto

-¿Qué te pasa, Servy?-dijo una voz en el aula

-¡Mi nombre completo es Severus! S-E-V-E-R-U-S-gritó después de cerrar la puerta

Yo no pude decir nada, no me salía la voz, parece que no ha notado mi presencia, supongo que es mejor, así que me doy media vuelta con toda la discreción posible (no me gusta estar con Severus molesto, siento que me come viva)  pero que torpe soy, apreté mas de la cuenta a _Sasha_ y se ha puesto a chillar como loca.

-Lily-dijo Severus detrás de mí

Yo sentí un escalofrío, no sé por que, tal vez sea por que le tengo algo de miedo a Severus cuando se enoja, así que suspiro intentando olvidar mi miedo, pongo una de mis mejores sonrisas y volteo a verlo. 

-Hola Severus-dije tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa

-Lily....tal vez si dejas de apretar esa cosa, dejara de llorar-dijo Severus señalando a _Sasha_, que no dejaba de chillar

Yo me avergoncé poniéndome roja hasta las orejas (o eso me pareció a mí) así que deje de apretarla tanto, mire a _Sasha_, que seguía haciendo ligeros gemidos de dolor, por instinto la acerque a mi rostro y la acaricia con mis mejillas. Ella dejo de gemir y movió sus plumitas acomodándolas para volverse a dormir.

-Serías una estupenda madre-dijo Severus acercándose a mí

-Gracias-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera-Creo que es instinto maternal-

-Ojala mi madre hubiera sido así con migo-dijo Severus con melancolía

Severus nunca me ha hablado sobre su infancia o familia, y creo que recordarla le hace sentir mal, por unos momentos se forma entre nosotros un silencio bastante incomodo, insisto, no me gusta estar con Severus mientras esta triste o serio, es difícil de predecir lo que piensa o lo que siente. Debo hacer algo....ya se...

-Oye Severus, no nos quedemos aquí, falta una hora para la comida, y como veo que no estamos en las aulas, ¿qué te parece si vamos afuera?-

Severus me miro con una cara de que no lo creía, yo siendo una prefecta invitando a Severus a salir, y lo raro era que un Gryffindor con un Slytherin.....pasaremos a la historia. ..

-De acuerdo-dijo encogiéndose los hombros

Yo sonreí y lentamente nos fuimos del lugar, casi no hablamos, la verdad algunas veces me cuesta trabajo sacar tema de conversación con Severus, es algo callado y he llegado a pensar que antisocial, pero bueno, llegamos al vestíbulo sin ser vistos y salimos donde una brisa suave y fresca golpea ligeramente nuestras mejillas. Caminamos en silencio absoluto hasta el lago, donde nos sentamos en una roca, la misma roca en donde había nacido _Albert_

-¿Cómo conociste este lugar?-me pregunto Severus sentado a mi lado-ES decir, esta parte del lago-

-Aquí fue en donde me trajo Sirius.....perdón....Black cuando James estaba ausente-

-Ya veo-

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, el calamar gigante saco uno de sus tentáculos y lo puso en la orilla, eso me recuerda....James, Sirius y Remus se ponían a picarle los tentáculos cada vez que podían, no sé para que, pero les parecía divertido hasta que el calamar se llevo a Peter y James con él (debajo del agua) y lo dejaron en santa paz. 

-Mi madre no fue muy carismática que digamos-dijo Severus sacándome de mis pensamientos-Nunca estaba en casa, siempre me veía de forma extraña, como si fuera un bicho raro-hizo una pausa-Mi padre quería a mi madre, pero no lo suficiente, aun que se casarón, siempre discutían-Severus me miro-¿Realmente no quieres saber, no es así?-

-Tu sigue, Severus, no me incomoda-dijo sonriendo-Solo si a ti si te incomoda......-

-Me mandaron a una escuela _muggle_-suspiro-Creían realmente que era mejor-me miro-Ves mi cabello-dijo tomando un mechón que caí sobre su frente-No siempre estuvo así-sonrió mirando el cielo-Me mandaron con mi tía, una bruja estúpida e incompetente, la muy imbecil me lanzo un hechizo, según ella sin querer, y me dijo el cabello así.....aun no he encontrado el contra hechizo y dudo que exista-me miro-Ya no supe que paso con mis padres, pero cuando regrese, se estaba peleando, era una atmósfera horrible-miro el suelo-Regrese a mi verdadero hogar un año y media antes de entrar a Hogwarts, fueron tiempos difíciles, mi madre siempre envenenaba a mi padre en la comida y mas de una vez me enveneno a mí, debo aceptarlo, le daba repugnancia a mi madre por el simple hecho de ser yo-suspiro-Lastima que no te pueda decir lo demás, pero lo que si te puedo decir.....es que a mi infancia no se la deseo a nadie.....ni al estúpido de Potter-

No dije nada, no tenía nada que decir, me puedo imaginar que fue difícil, ya que para hacer una persona tan inexpresiva, debió pasar algo mucho peor. Nuevamente se nos hizo una atmósfera muy incomoda, y ya no supe que hacer o decir......ya se para que no se vea tan mal, le diré algo de mi familia

-Como sabes, yo soy de familia _muggle, _tuve una infancia como toda una _muggle_ y una hermana, que me quería mucho, éramos inseparables, algunas veces se burlaban de nosotras, ya que no nos parecemos en nada, muchos dicen que fui adoptada, pero no es cierto, la prueba esta en que mi madre tiene rizos y mi padre es pelirrojo, pero los ojos......eso fue un misterio sin resolver-suspire-Mi hermana me amaba, era su ídolo.....hasta que a mis 11 años, recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, a mi padre no le hizo nada de gracia, suponía que era una broma mía o algo así, rompió la carta y a la mañana siguiente nos trajeron 4 cartas iguales-sonreí mirando a _Sasha_-Después, un mago nos llevo al callejón Diagon, ahí tanto mi hermana como mi padre me dejaron de hablar, el único apoyo era mi madre.....pero....poco a poco mi padre me comenzó hablar, aun que a veces sentía que le daba miedo-__

-Los padres son muy extraños-dijo Severus sin apartar la vista del suelo

-Sabes? En esta roca nació _Albert_-dije intentando cambiar de conversación

-Quien?-

-_Albert, _mi dragón-dijo eso último como si fuera lo más natural que me sentí idiota

-Tienes un dragón?-

-Pues si-dije nerviosa-Fue un regalo de James-

No debí haber dicho eso, al parecer mi intento de que se sintiera mejor ha decaído y Severus se puso igual o peor que antes, ese es el problema, no entiendo que quiere, pero bueno, es mi amigo y debo reanimarlo, ya se que hacer.

-Ven Severus-dijo levantándome-Sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo-

Severus se me quedo viendo como bicho raro, y yo le toma le mano para que se parara y lo anduve empujando por la mitad del campo hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, nuestro buen guardabosque, toque la puerta, ignorando la cara de interrogación de Severus, Hagrid me abrió y dijo 'Con que aquí tenemos a nuestra madre, adelante' se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar.

Para mi sorpresa, no solo estaba _Albert_ y _Fang_, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, sino se encontraban los merodeadores, que no paraban de reírse por algo. Sirius tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de James y Remus, el cual tenía la cara menos cansada y ojerosa y James, tenía a _Albert_ en sus piernas, mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente. Parecía un padre consintiendo a su hijo.

-Lo mejor de todo-decía James emocionado-Es que se la creyó, eso es ser muy ingenua-  

_-Cornamenta_-dijo Sirius sonriendo mas-Eres terrible y fenomenal-

Pero de repente, me cayo el veinte, mire a James detenidamente, aun solo seguía con el short y las vendas con manchas de sangre, eso quería decir que.....

-¡James Potter!-exclame molesta-¿Qué haces aquí en vez de estar descansando en la enfermería?-

James, Remus y Sirius, voltean a verme notando mi presencia, James me sonrió sin dejar de acariciar a _Albert_, Remus me sonrió y Sirius miro a James y después a mi. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando algo curioso paso. Sirius le había quitado a James mi pequeño dragón, que se quejo y saco llamitas por la nariz, dio un salto y cargo a James en brazos

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, _Canuto_?-preguntó James sorprendido

-No debes estar aquí, en la cabaña del buen Hagrid, solo para visitar a un hijo tuyo-dijo en tono burlón-Por que si no te cuidas, los dejas huérfanos y viuda a una madre-

Me sonroje a mas no poder, James solo bajo la mirada con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas y ya no alego mas, Sirius salió con James en brazos y se fue directo al castillo, seguido de cerca por Remus, Hagrid, Severus y yo nos quedamos con una cara de perplejidad total.

-Les....les invito una taza de té?-nos pregunto Hagrid mirándonos con una sonrisa desorientada

-Claro, Gracias-le conteste sonriendo 

Hagrid fue hacer el té, mientras que Severus y yo nos sentamos, note claramente que Severus nunca había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, por que la miraba con una curiosidad muy discreta, no puedo evitar reírme, ahora vamos con el dilema de mí vida. Dejo a _Sasha _en la mesa y me agacho ligeramente para coger a _Albert_ que esta en el suelo, lo pongo en mis piernas.

Me reconoce inmediatamente y se acorruca en mis piernas, sacando un poco de fuego por su nariz, después recojo a _Sasha_ y la pongo en mis manos, la cual se acomoda moviendo sus plumitas. Sonrió a verlos, si me muevo demasiado, _Albert_ se dará cuenta que estoy con _Sasha, _y según Hagrid, un dragón es receloso con su madre, que la quiere solo para él.....James me puso un reto.

-Aquí tienen-nos dijo dando una tasita-Quieren dulces de café con leche?-

-No gracias, Hagrid-dije antes de que Severus abriera la boca, ya todos conocemos el arte culinario que tiene Hagrid

-Como quieran-dijo dándonos una sonrisa-No te muevas mucho Lily, ya que se pueden dar cuenta-

-Lo sé-dije mirando a _Sasha_ con una sonrisa-Oye Hagrid, ¿qué hacía James y compañía aquí?-

Hagrid me miro y frunció un poco el entre cejo, después se sirvió mas té y tomo un poco, Severus noto esta atmosfera (era obvio que no le había dado ninguna gracia a Hagrid hacerle esa pregunta) y se apresuro a cambiar el tema, aun que él también se veía molesto 

-Para que me trajiste aquí, Lily?-

-Por que quería mostrarte a _Albert_-dije sonriendo-Espera-

Deja a _Sasha_ en la mesa, la cual dio un chillido muy leve, después toma a _Albert, _me miro con sus grandes ojos naranjas y desplegó sus alas, parecía como si se estuviera estirando, le sonreí y lo abrace recargándolo en mi pecho, dejando que su rostro mirara a Severus  

-Ves a ese joven-le dije a _Albert _dulcemente-Quiero que te duermas en sus piernas, y por favor, no lo muerdas ni lo quemes, por que no te robará, si lo haces, mama se enojara mucho con tigo-

Deje a _Albert_, en las piernas de Severus, se estiro y se acomodo para quedarse dormido, Severus me miro alzando una ceja, yo solo sonreí y tome a _Sasha_, después mire a Hagrid, que me miraba preocupadamente.

-Sabes? James ha tenido muchas presiones-me dijo seriamente-Tal vez este un poco mas irritable estos días, pero eso es normal, después de ir a la guerra-me dijo casi susurrando

-Pero.....yo lo vi normal-dije preocupada

-Se ve normal, y actuar normal, Lily-dijo viendo a Severus, que no paraba de mirar con algo de miedo a _Albert-_Pero eso no significa, Lily, que no tenga sus sentimientos confundidos-

-Sus sentimientos confundidos?-

-Quería decírtelo a solas, pero como veo que ahora sales con otro pues.....-

-No Hagrid, no pienses mal-dije sonrojada-Severus y yo solo somos amigos, ¿no es así?-Severus no dejaba de mirar a _Albert_, que acababa de sacar algo de fuego por la nariz y esto alarmo a Severus-Bueno......se que es raro que salga con Severus, pero.......-

-Eso es malo, no debes salir con un Slytherin ¿sabías?-me dijo cortantemente- Por que haces mala reputación con los de Gryffindor, y sobre todo con.....él-dijo refiriéndose a Severus

-Creo que hago mal tercio-dijo Severus algo dolido

-No, por supuesto que no-dije con algo de indiferencia-Nosotros dos debemos irnos, Severus-

Me levante y le quite a _Albert_ a Severus, dejándolo cerca del fuego, voltee a ver a Hagrid, nunca me imagine que a él le importara mas la reputación de Gryffindor que la amistad, no puedo creerlo.......me ha decepcionado 

-Nos vemos, Hagrid-le dije fríamente 

Salí después que lo hizo Severus, me sentí tan mal, Severus comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, por muchas razones me siento extremadamente culpable, creo que no fue buena idea ir con Hagrid, pero bueno, había olvidado por completo que Severus era de Slytherin y yo de Gryffindor

-Lo siento, creo que no fue buena idea-dije cuando estuve a su paso

-No te preocupes-me respondió con una sonrisa-Había olvidado por completo que era un Slytherin-

-Pues a mi no me importa si eres un Slytherin o no-dije sonriendo-Por que eres mi amigo, y no voy a dejar de hablarte solo pro que eres la casa enemiga de mi casa-

Severus me miro y me sonrió, sin darme cuenta nos encontrábamos en la entrada de Hogwarts. Hubo momento de silencio por parte de ambos, y sin previo aviso, Severus hizo algo que me sorprendió.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, después se metió tan rápido al colegio que solo vi una sombra negra con un susurro, yo sorprendida, me puse una mano en la mejilla derecha, sin pensarlo, me sonroje un poco....pero.....

¿Qué me pasa? Al único que quiero es a James.....pero......Severus, mi amigo......no puedo negar que no me saque de mis casillas una que otra vez, pero lo mismo hacía James......que contradicción, Severus se parece a James, pero a la vez son tan distintos....estoy tan confundida......

Suspiro levemente y me meto al castillo, el vestíbulo esto vació, supongo que aun están en clase, miro mi reloj, ya casi acaba la clase de Pociones (tenemos dos horas extras hoy)  así que me dirigí a mi sala común, no me apetecía regresar a las clases. Me fui con cautela, para que nadie me notara y no me cacharan. Milagrosamente llegue sin ser vista al retrato de la Señora Gorda

-_Lluvia marina_-le susurre al retrato

La Señora Gorda no me hizo ninguna pregunta, solo se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar, la sala común estaba desierta, era lógico, todos estaban en clases y yo estoy aquí de chile frito sin hacer nada, me voy a un rincón de la sala común y saco un libro. Me lo pongo a leer para pasar el tiempo que resta (después de esta clase viene la cena) pero para mi sorpresa, me tuve que esconder al escuchar y ver que el retrato se abrió.

Me escondí detrás de una pila de libros, todos míos, pero bueno. Miro discretamente y casi me caigo de la impresión al ver a Sirius y Remus sentarse cerca del fuego con expresión preocupada.

-Pobre _Cornamenta_-dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista del fuego

-Lo dices por sus heridas?-

-No, _Lunático-_dijo Sirius con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-Estoy hablando de ya sabes quien-

-Ya veo-dijo Remus suspirando-Si ella se diera cuenta......-

-Pero es obvio que no-dijo Sirius con una gran tristeza-Me gustaría ayudarlo........-

-Pero ya vez lo que nos dijo la profesora McGonagall-imitó la voz chillona y severa de la profesora-'_Recuerden que la guerra y la paz no se combinan, eso mismo pasa con los_ _sentimientos, déjenlo en paz_-suspiro-Solo tratamos de ayudarlo-

-Pero bueno, no podemos hacer mucho, ahora debemos encontrar a _Cola gusano_-dijo Sirius cortante

-Bien, bien, pero a la Señora Gorda no le hará ninguna gracia vernos salir-

-Pues ni modo-dijo mal humorado Sirius

Sin mas ni mas, los dos se salieron, me gustaría saber de que demonios hablaban, era obvio que hablaban de James....a menos que alguien mas allá ido a la guerra...pero con conozco a nadie mas......bueno si.....Severus, pero no estoy segura que se haya ido a la guerra, alguien como él no podría ir a ese lugar ¿verdad? Bueno.....tal vez si.....

Dejo a _Sasha_ cerca del fuego y me siento en un sillón, como me gustaría no estar tan confundida, no puede ser que de la noche a la mañana me la pase mejor que James.....Severus también se fue.....pero........¡malditas hormonas adolescentes! Pasan 20 minutos y los alumnos comienzan a llegar fastidiados pero felices de su primer día de clases. Susan me mira y se va corriendo hacía a mí, despidiéndose de Arthur y Molly

-Hola Lily-me dijo Susan sentándose a mi lado-Fuiste con James, ¿verdad?-dijo Susan acercándose a mí-No, no fuiste con el-me dijo algo triste-Estuviste con......otro-dijo apretando los dientes-Pero......Lily......que le ves a ese Slytherin?-

-Es una buena persona-le dije fríamente-Y no solo por que se Slytherin le dejare de hablar, no me importa la estúpida reputación de las casas-

-Lily, Lily, Lily-dijo Susan negando ligeramente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-no te das cuenta?-dijo mirándome fijamente-Acaso, no comprendes?-negué con la cabeza-Es una lastima, por que no estoy hablando por la reputación de Gryffindor, a mi no me importa, solo que......deberías entender de una vez-dijo levantándose y llevándose a _Sasha_

Yo no entendí, no le di tanta importancia, pero muchos se me quedaban viendo raro, no se por que, ¿acaso a todos les importa mucho la reputación de Gryffindor? Pues deban saber, que a mi no, yo seré amiga de Severus, no importa que pase. 

Para que me dejaran de ver, (mejor dicho, para no soportar sus miradas) me salí con paso firme y baje las escaleras de mármol, donde me encontré a Severus hablando con Lucius, que se veía realmente divertido, después se fue dejando a Severus con una gran rabieta

-Y ahora que te hizo?-le pregunte cuando estuve a su lado

-Nada-dijo con los dientes apretados-Oye-dijo cambiando su expresión-Te podrías sentar con migo?-me dijo sonrojado-Es que, no quiero comer con los de Slytherin, y se vería mal si yo fuera a tu mesa......-

-Lo pensaré-dije sonriendo y por alguna razón avergonzada

-Bueno....entonces.....hasta la cena.....adiós-

Después se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, yo solo sonreí y mire las escaleras, en ellas se encontraba Susan con una cara de enojo muy grande, y claro, con _Sasha _entre susmanos, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, supongo que escucho lo que me dijo Severus y ahora me va alegar

-Solo vine a disculparme-dijo Susan cerrando los ojos y con un ademán de impaciencia-Por que creí que eras aun muy inocente, pero ahora, veo que no debo disculparme por ser tan fría con tigo, por que tu......ni tengo palabras para decir lo que eres-

-Ya bájale Susan-dije mal humorada-A ti que te importa si voy con Severus o no?-

-A mi no me importa, mas bien me importa un comino si te vas a sentar con Severus, te dejaría que te fueras a su sala común, pero a quién le importa esta ahora en otro lado-

-De que me hablas?-

-De la persona que te regalo un fénix y un dragón, que mas de una vez casi se muere solo por venir a visitarte mientras estaba ausente, el que te ama con una locura sin igual, hablo de James Potter-

-No entiendo-dije algo molesta-Severus y yo somos amigos-     

-Puedes decirlo, pero no lo parece-dijo ella enojada-En vez de ir con James a visitarlo, no, te fuiste con James-

-Pero me encontré a Severus, se veía molesto y salimos a dar un paseo-

-Lily, amiga, cierra el pico-me dijo mas molesta-Salí por que el profesor quería ver a la profesora McGonagall, la llame y fui a la enfermería, James no estaba, ni Remus ni Sirius, mire por la ventana y que sorpresa.....Sirius cargaba a James hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, seguido por Remus, regresaron y James se sentía mal y no eran las heridas, Lily-me tomo por los hombros-Le dolió que estuvieras con Severus-

-Susan, ya te dije, Severus y yo.....-

-¡LILY, POR DIOS!-dijo Susan mas que desesperada-James esta celoso, entiendes CELOSO, C-E-L-O-S-O-me miro-Y tu, lo mandas por un tuvo-

Se dio media vuelta dejándome impactada, ¿por qué demonios seré tan estúpida? Bueno, si hubiera un premio para las mujeres mas estúpidas, me lo ganaría, era cierto me la había pasado con Severus, pero eso....eso ¡eso no significara que me gusta! No, no me gusta es solo que......pero que demonios estoy haciendo aquí de pie? Sin pensarlo me voy a la enfermería, ahora entendí, por eso Hagrid me dijo eso, no tanto por el orgullo de la casa, si no por......por James.....insisto, que estúpida me siento.

Llego a la enfermería y la abro de golpe, la noche se va aproximando y un frío de desolación inunda la enfermería, ¿dónde estas, James? Me pongo a revisar cada uno de las camas esperando ver a James en cualquier momento, pero para mi desgracia, solo encontré todas sus pertenencias (mejor dicho su ropa y unas cuantas vendas llenas de sangre)  me sentí muy mal y sola, fui directamente al despacho de la enfermera y tampoco estaba, de que se trata esto?

Me acerco a la ventana más cercana y la abrió dejando entrar ligeras corrientes de aire frío, la cabaña de Hagrid se ve en penumbra, con sus ventanas iluminadas y la chimenea encendida, bosque prohibido, donde las copas de los árboles se mueven ligeramente por el viento, miro el cielo, ya esta dejando los tonos naranjas y rosados por uno negro con azul intenso. Miro el cielo.......una hermosa luna llena se ve a lo lejos y......¿¡LUNA LLENA!?

-¡REMUS!-grito mientras salgo corriendo de la enfermería

Al salir mire a todos lados asustada, no sabía a donde iba Remus cuando hacía su transformación, por alguna razón, sentí que debía salir del castillo, antes que todos bajaran a cenar. Al salir, no me importo nada, solo mire a todos lados, y me sorprendí al ver 4 siluetas correr (una de ellas ayudando a la otra) hacía el Sauce Boxeador.       

Supuse quien eran, Remus nos dijo que había puesto el Sauce para que él pudiera hacer una transformación tranquila en la supuesta Casa de los Gritos. No sé por que, pero corrí a toda velocidad, hacía el Sauce, no permitiría que James entrara ahí con Remus transformado. Para mi sorpresa, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, mire como Peter se hacía rata y apretaba un nudo al Sauce (que estaba pegando al aire) y se quedo totalmente quieto

Sirius tomo con fuerza a James por la cintura y se encamino hacía el Sauce, Remus miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, yo me escondí entre los arbustos, sin infiltrarme demasiado. Sirius se detuvo y espero a que Remus entrara primero, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido y una gran nube tapaba la Luna, Remus se metió por entre las raíces y solo vi como Peter así lo mismo. Sirius dejo a James recargado en un árbol, lejos del Sauce, ya que este comenzaba a moverse y golpear el aire.

Sirius tomo una rama rota, estaba apunto de apretar el nudo, cuando James lo detuvo y mire con dirección al castillo. Me puse las manos en la boca para ahogar un grito, Severus se encaminaba rápidamente hacía donde estaban, yo me acerque un poco mas a Sirius y James, con todo el silencio y discreción posible.

-Black, Potter-dijo Severus casi sin aliento pero con voz muy fría y llena de odio, muy diferente a la voz que yo conozco

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Sirius de la misma forma-Si tenemos al entrometido de Severus Snape-   

-Estaba sentado esperando a que mi acompañante llegara a cenar con migo, cuando note curiosamente que no estaban, salí y mire por la ventana, y ¡qué curioso! Vi como Lupin, Pettigrew, tu y Potter, iba a toda velocidad hacía este gran árbol-dijo señalando al Sauce Boxeador-Me preguntaba ¿qué harán los cuatro merodeadores a estas horas cerca del Sauce? No crees, Black, que es muy tarde para jugar-

-Si realmente quieres saber-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa con cierta malicia-Toma esta rama-dijo dándole la rama que tenía-Aprieta aquel nudo con ella, y verás como se queda quiero el Sauce-dijo Sirius señalando el nudo-Después puedes meterte entre las ramas e ir al lugar donde lleva, ahí sabrás lo que pasa-

James no dijo nada, solo miraba el suelo, pero estoy segura que escucho todo, Severus tomo la rama con fuerza y se encamino al Sauce, hizo lo que le dijo Sirius y el árbol dejo de agitarse, después Severus entro entre las ramas, Sirius se puso a reír

-Si-dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados-Encontraras a Remus, espero que me lo saludes-

Sirius comenzó a reírse silenciosamente mientras la gran nube se hacia a un lado, dejando ver a una gran luna llena. Yo no sabía que hacer, quería ir por Severus, pero eso, lastimaría a James que estaba presente, no se que hacer......James se para tan de repente que me asusto, pero calle mi grito con mis manos

-No puedo dejarlo ahí-dijo James mirando el árbol que comenzaba a moverse-Es peligroso-

-James, tu sabes que se lo merece-dijo desconcertado Sirius-Eso le pasa por andar metiendo las narizotas donde no debe, ya vez, dicen '_la curiosidad mato al gato_'-

-Pero la curiosidad no es pecado.....-

-Claro que no lo es......si no se usa en exceso y exageradamente-dijo Sirius molesto-James, despierta, ¡ese idiota intenta quitarte a tu chica!-  

-¡Lily va tendrá que escoger!-contesto mal humorado-Pero mientras a Lily le caiga bien Severus, no puedo permitir que se encuentre con Remus-

Me quede impactada, a James no le hace ninguna gracia Severus, pero lo va a salvar de Remus.....por mí........me siento aun peor que antes. Miro sorprendida como burla con facilidad todos los golpes del Sauce y aprieta el nudo, se mete entre las raíces dejando a Sirius perplejo

-¡AL DEMONIO!-grita Sirius mientras entraba entre las raíces antes de que el Sauce se moviera

Me salí de los arbustos, sentí una necesidad de ir tras de ellos, pero no, no debería hacerlo, no debo, solo sería un estorbo, suspiro suavemente y me dirijo al castillo, rezando por que nada malo haya pasado, entro a la enfermería y me quedo en una ventana para ver el Sauce, nadie a salido ni ha pasado nada. 

***

Me encuentro sentada en un banco cerca de la cama de James, tomo su mano mientras él duerme, el pobre acabo peor que antes, ahora tiene vendas por todos lados, Susan, al enterarse, le ha hecho compañía a Sirius, ya que el acabo mal herido. Peter y Severus esperan sentados afuera de la enfermería, Remus, que es lógico, sigue en la casa con su transformación.

Lo que paso fue que, mientras miraba por la ventana, después de una hora, vi como 4 siluetas salían deprisa de las raíces del Sauce, una ayudada por la otra, llegaron al gran comedor y que horrible visión, James estaba medio inconsciente con rasguños en la cara y brazos, además que le sangraba arriba de la ceja y el labio, mientras que Sirius tenía una cortada muy profunda en el pecho y brazo izquierdo, le sangraba la mejilla derecha y le costaba trabajo caminar, Peter y Severus se veían asustados y perplejos. 

Ahora, Sirius y James están con vendas y en cama, Susan se entero por Arthur, que dijo que Sirius y James se encontraban en la enfermería, creo que vino corriendo, por que venía muy agotada al abrir la puerta de la enfermería y se ha ido al lado de Sirius sin pensarlo, en serio, empiezo a sospechar que a Susan le gusta Sirius.

Dumbledore habla con Severus, por lo que escuche, miro a Remus convertido en lobo, pero James lo saco, pero eso le costo, por lo que veo, suspiro lentamente mientras tomo su mano con mas fuerza entre las mías. Sinceramente no me importa donde este _Sasha _o como se siente Severus ahora, yo solo quiero ver a James sonriéndome, ver sus ojos almendrados, cuando eso pase, me dejara esta preocupación que me agobia.......

Continuara..................

****************************************

Notas de la autora:

No se, se me ocurrió en el ultimo segundo, espero que les allá gustado, **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 126 REVIEWS **espero que me dejen mas ^^ me encanta que les guste mi historia, los dejo, hasta la próxima       


	15. La Marca Tenebrosa

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                           15 La Marca Tenebrosa

Los rayos del sol entran por las cortinas de las ventanas entreabiertas, dándome ligeramente en el rostro, la verdad estoy muy cansada, y dormir sentada no es mi ideal para dormir cómodamente, la mano de James aun esta entre mis manos, eso me gusta, por que siento su calor corporal. Con algo de flojera, abro mis ojos que me pasan mucho, y lo primero que miro son las sabanas blancas, después, perezosamente miro a mi alrededor mientras me incorporo. 

Susan esta dormida, sigue sentada y esta a lado de Sirius, mire mas allá, para encontrarme a Remus que estaba durmiendo a dos camas a la izquierda de Sirius, no esta vestido, (pero por lógica tiene sabanas hasta la mitad del torso)....debió pasarle por su transformación, miro a James, y para mi sorpresa esta despierto, mirando el techo fijamente.....

-James-dije suavemente 

James me miro con el único ojo que podía, ya que tenía vendados la cabeza y en el ojo derecho, no me dijo nada, solo me miro fijamente, después alzo un poco la cabeza y bajo la mirada, hasta donde estaba su mano (la cual estaba entre mis manos) después se volvió a recostar mirando el techo, sin hacer ninguna expresión

-Sirius-fue lo único que dijo, se escucho muy fuerte a causa del silencio

-Lo siento-se escucho del otro lado, era la voz de Sirius, era mas que obvio que también estaba despierto

-Remus......-suspiro-Se siente mal-

-Lo sé, fue mi culpa-

-Calla ya-dijo James sonriendo ligeramente-Lo hecho, hecho esta, y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo-

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, por alguna razón, sentí que James estaba triste, aun que tenía esa sonrisa, tome con mas fuerza su mano, supongo que se sorprendió, por que me miro fijamente. Al principio, me dio un poco de miedo su mirada seria y fría, pero al final le sonreí 

-Buenos días James-le dije sosteniendo con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza su mano-Me tenías muy preocupada-

No me dijo nada, me siguió mirando en silencio, yo solo seguí  dándole una sonrisa, esta así por que, (según Susan) esta celoso por que fui con Severus y no con él, pero no importa, lo voy a convencer que estoy arrepentida.  

-Cuando entraste, creí que te había agarrado a golpes el Sauce-dije intentando romper el silencio-Pero después.......me entere de todo......gracias James, eres un chico muy especial.....mi chico especial-

James me miro, pero esta vez me sonrió, con mis manos, acerque su mano a mi rostro, y deje que me tocara la mejilla, cierro los ojos, sonrojándome ligeramente, amo demasiado a James.......

-Estoy bien, Lily-escuche un suspiro-Solo que ahora me duelen mas partes que ayer-

-James-dije mirándolo-Gracias por lo de ayer-

James alzo una ceja sin comprender, era lógico que no quería arruinar el momento, así que pensé rápido en que decirle, para no generar sospechas

-Ayer por la noche, Severus y Dumbledore, junto con Peter, nos contaron lo que paso, y me entere por ahí, que lo hiciste por mi-dije sonriendo

-Solo lo hice.....por que te amo-me dijo quitándome la sonrisa

-James-dije acercándome a él-Severus no es nada para mí, es solo.....mi hermano, nunca lo vería como algo mas, por que.....yo solo te amo a ti-

James me miro sonriendo, y con mucho esfuerzo (y dolor) se incorporo, sentándose en la cama, y solo para besarme la frente, después me miro fijamente, poniéndome nuevamente su mano en mi mejilla (ya que para sentarse, tuve que soltarle la mano) 

-Lily, sabes que eres muy especial para mí, haría cualquier cosa...solo debes pedírmelo, y con saber que me amas, soy realmente feliz-

Abrace a James poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su torso (que tenía bastantes vendas) apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, él me correspondió el abrazo poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros. No se por que, pero me encanto escuchar el ritmo de su corazón y el de su respiración, era tan pacifica, tan relajante, tan hermoso. Cierro los ojos, para poder guardar ese sonido rítmico.

-Ya basta James-se escucho la voz de Sirius en tono burlón-No quieres que vomite ¿verdad? Oye....¿que te pasa mujer?-Se escucho que se quejaba Sirius, acaparando nuestra atención-¡Suéltame!-exclamó enojado y sorprendido 

Volteo la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazar a James, y ¡Que sorpresa! Susan abraza a Sirius, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza recargada en su hombro izquierdo. Sirius estaba sonrojado y tenía una expresión de sorpresa, como que no esperaba (nadie esperaba) la reacción de Susan

-¿Qué no entiendes que me sueltes, mujer?-

-¡Me tenías muy preocupada!-chilló Susan desde su hombro-¡Me asuste cuando Arthur dijo que estabas aquí en la enfermería con heridas profundas, aparentemente hechas por el Sauce Boxeador!-   

-Lo sé.....pero ¡SUÉLTAME!-grito mientras intentaba quitársela de encima

James y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos, nosotros mejor que nadie, sabíamos como Sirius le incomoda la compañía femenina, y que lo estuviera abrazando Susan, era mucho, miramos a Sirius, seguía forcejeando y sonrojado, al poco tiempo escuchamos gemidos de dolor.

James miro en donde se encontraba Remus, suspiro y me aparto de él dulcemente. No se como lo hizo, pero se levanto. Desgraciadamente, al primer paso, se cayó, tuve que ir y ayudarle a levantarse y a llevarlo a la cama de Remus. 

-Remus-susurro James cuando lo ayude a sentarse en un banco cerca de la cama de Remus

-James-respondió el joven mirándolo con una gran tristeza

-Lily......¿nos permites unos segundos?-asentí con la cabeza-De paso de llevas a Susan y llamas a Peter, necesitamos hablar-

James me beso la frente con dulzura, le regale una sonrisa a Remus y me salí arrastrando a Susan, Sirius se levanto y fue con Remus. Al salir, me sorprendí al ver a Peter y Severus dormidos recargados en la pared, sacudí suavemente a Peter y este dio un salto que me asusto.

-Peter, tranquilo, soy yo-le dije en voz baja-James quiere verte-

Peter me miro nervioso, y torpemente se levanto, resbalando con la túnica y se metió corriendo a la enfermería (que por cierto casi choca con la puerta) pensaba despertar a Severus, pero Susan me detuvo tomándome por el brazo y negándome con la cabeza. Yo comprendí por que, por primera vez le hice caso a Susan y nos fuimos de la enfermería. 

Al entrar al Gran Comedor a desayunar, muchos se nos quedaban viendo mientras cuchicheaban, y nos miraban indiscretamente, no le dimos importancia y nos sentamos entre Molly y Laura Jordan (una chica que es una de mis mejores amigas) y comenzamos a comer, tomando un poco de tocino y pastel de carne. Al poco tiempo comenzamos ha hablar de cualquier cosa. 

Al terminar de desayunar, nos fuimos a la primera clase, que era Transformaciones. Llegamos demasiado temprano y tuvimos que esperar a que tocaran la campana para entrar, nos sentamos en las bancas de adelante, bromeando y riéndonos. Al poco tiempo llego la profesora McGonagall realmente molesta, que hizo que no nos atreviéramos a decir nada.

-Bien, quiero que hagan un resumen de la pagina 185 a la 375, empiecen ahora, por que quiero ese resumen para mañana-nos dijo con el entrecejo fruncido-Además, será mejor que estudien la lección 35 a la 38, ya que haré examen mañana, quien no me entregue resumen, no tendrá derecho a examen, y si me lo dan y dice cosas sin importancia, cancelare su examen-

Una ola de murmullos de quejas invadió el salón, pero se detuvo cuando la mirada severa de McGonagall nos miro con recelo, nadie dijo nada, solo sacamos nuestros libros, plumas, interos y pergaminos y comenzamos a escribir y leer. Lo que me mareo, después de un rato, fue ver a la profesora dan vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su escritorio, y como estoy adelante, casi me vomito, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que lo que decía.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-susurraba exaltada-¡Un alumno casi pierde la vida! Pero.....¿por qué Potter y Black estaban ahí? Bueno....estoy de acuerdo, ellos deben saber las transformaciones de su camarada....pero ¿ir con él sabiendo que se transformaría? Que les pasa a esos dos.........y para colmo se arrastraron a Pettigrew....claro, ese hombre es una oveja que solo sigue a Potter y Black.....¿en qué estaban pensado? Aun que no puedo negar, que si no hubiera sido por ellos, el joven Snape hubiera parado en el otro mundo......o transformado, lo primero que hubiera pasado-

Me mordí la lengua para no decir nada, y seguí escribiendo.....pobre de James.....arriesgarse por su enemigo.....y Remus......debe estar destrozado por dentro, con tener las transformaciones le basta y ahora, saber que otro alumno sabe de sus transformaciones debe ser realmente horrible. Un momento, ¿donde esta _Sasha_? Hagamos memoria.....ya recuerdo, Susan tenía a mi querida _Sasha_, le preguntare después. 

Finalmente sueña la campana y salimos del aula, aun escuchando las quejas de nuestros compañeros (_Esta loca? Me tomara toda la noche_ _Y yo que quería dar una vuelta_ _al lago_) y empezamos el recorrido para tomar la clase de Adivinación (que por cierto, la maestra no para de predecirle la muerte a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter) Arthur y Molly se unen a nosotras 

-Arthur-dije Laura mirándolo preocupada-Te ves agobiado-

-La profesora nos deja un buen de tarea, y para colmo ¡hoy tengo entrenamiento!-nos dijo resignado-No se si dormiré esta noche-

-También tengo entendido que tienes tarea de Estudios Muggles, ¿verdad?-repuso Susan con su dedo índice en la barbilla 

-Así es, debemos investigar como le hacen los _muggles_ para escuchar sonido y ver imágenes en algo que le llaman......como.....este.....no me digan......¿felevision?-

-Televisión, Arthur-lo corrijo sonriendo

-Si en esa cosa, según me parece, los _muggles_ ven imágenes en esa cajita, pero son en blanco y negro y los sonidos son escasos-  

-Mi hermana-le dije sonriendo-Dice que hay rumores que encontraran la forma de darle color a las imágenes-

-Ya veo......uno se pone a pensar en ¿como se las ingenian los _muggles?_ ¿a qué sí?-dijo ilusionado Arthur

-Si tu quieres-le propuse-Puedo ayudarte con eso, en mi casa hay como tres televisiones-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Arthur emocionado-¿Y también me hablaras sobre esa cosa......tostador?-

-Claro-

-Gracias-

-Oye Susan-mire a mi amiga-¿Qué hiciste con _Sasha_?-  

-No lo sé.....déjame ver, después de que Arthur me dijera que necesitaba a alguien que probará su encantamiento aturdidor (y para colmo me miro a mí) para ver su funcionaba, yo me fui corriendo al otro lado de la sala y le di a _Sasha_ a Molly- 

-Bueno-dijo Molly despreocupada-No me preguntes, Laura quería verlo-

-Veamos......estaba con _Sasha_-dijo Laura sonriendo y haciendo memoria-Y llego Arbella, dijo que quería mostrarme algo-encogió los hombros-Y la deje en el sillón-

-¿No la perdiste, verdad?-pregunté asustada

-No lo sé-dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza-Cuando regrese ya no estaba-

-¿Pero como?-pregunté alterada-¿No te diste cuenta quien la tomo?-

-Claro que no-dijo sonriendo-No soy su madre, además tú eres una irresponsable-

-¡La única irresponsable eres tú!-dije medio ahorcándola-¡Tu la dejaste en un sillón sin importante nada de nada!-

-Lily, tranquila-me dijo Arthur sonriendo-Yo encontré a _Sasha_ en un sillón asustada-

-¿Pues en donde esta?-dije, ahora medio ahorcando a Arthur, que no paraba de reírse nerviosamente

-Como no sabía donde estabas, salí y se la di a Hagrid, ya sabes como le gustan los animales mágicos y pensé que sería buena idea-me miro-Al volver al castillo, vi como Sirius cargaba a James, seguido por Snape y Peter, por eso supe que había ido a la enfermería-

-Entonces, por eso te enteraste-dije soltándolo asustada-¿Viste.....viste de donde salieron?-

-No-dijo acomodándose la túnica-Estaba muy oscuro y ya me llevaban bastante ventaja, así que, ni idea de donde salieron....aun que existe el rumor que estuvieron en el Sauce Boxeador-

-Eso es una irresponsabilidad por parte de Potter-dijo Molly indignada-Jugar a altas horas de la noche con ese árbol, espero que le sirva de lección-

Yo me quede callada mientras escuchaba a Molly quejarse de la actitud de James, sabía bien lo que pasaba, por que paso, por que lo había hecho.....tengo que admitirlo, fue culpa de Severus y Sirius.....nunca me imagine que Severus fuera tan entrometido......

Llegamos a la Torre de la aula, y nos sentamos en los mismo cojines de siempre, la profesora apareció y nos miro a todos con melancolía, suspiro y se levanto y comenzó a caminar imponentemente

-Joven Patil-le dijo a Tom que se estremeció-He visto el futuro, y tu...tendrás a dos hijas preciosas...las dos gemelas y me admiraran como tu futura esposa lo hace-Tom miro a Joan, otra compañera de Gryffindor 

-No te gusto....¿verdad?- preguntó asustado a su mejor amiga

-Claro que no-dijo ella acalorada-Ni siquiera admiro a la profesora-

Tom no dijo nada, solo se alejo lentamente de Joan medio asustado, era conocido que a Tom le temía ligeramente a las mujeres, ya que lo acosaban seguido (tal y como a los merodeadores) y Joan, era su única mejor amiga, y aun que Tom era conciente de que a Joan le gustaba Carl Lavander (de Hufflepuff), le tenía cierto temor por ciertos rumores de que a Joan le gustaba Tom

-Queridos míos-nos miro-La guerra azota mas fuerte que antes, muchos han muerto, pero me he sorprendido al ver que uno de nuestros alumnos ha muerto.....no hablo mas de que.....nuestro compañero Sirius Black-hubo un silencio, Susan estaba que no reaccionaba-Ha muerto, es un pena la verdad...pero ¿cuántas veces no le dije que se cuidara? ¿Por qué no me hizo caso? ¿Por que fue......?-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Susan saliendo de su trance-Siri.....er.....Black esta bien, esta en la enfermería-

-No cariño, a muerto a mitad de la guerra-dijo con un tono de impaciencia

-Mentira-dijo Susan apunto de llorar-Él esta en la enfermería, el no ha ido nunca a la guerra, el que fue para allá, fue Potter-

-No me equivocó de lo que predigo, claramente vi el apellido de Black en la bola de cristal, y una guerra.....eso significa que.....-

-De que habla profesora?-se escucho una voz detrás de Susan-Es decir......no entiendo el alboroto-

Todos nos volteamos y vimos a Sirius, con el cabello amarrado y vendas por el cuello y curitas en la cara, nos miraba sorprendido, y atrás se encontraba Remus, que se veía mas cansado, con ojeras y su túnica mas gastada que antes, pero sonriendo

-¡Sirius!-dijo Susan tarándose al cuello del un sorprendido Sirius

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer?-preguntó Sirius sonrojado 

-¡Sabía que estas bien!-chilló Susan desde el cuello de Sirius

-¡No puede ser!-dijo la profesora como si le hubieran quitado el alma-¡Tu....deberías.....!-

-Debí haber llegado mas temprano, lo sé, pero estaba en la enfermería-dijo Sirius intentando quitarse a Susan

-¡No!-exclamo la profesora

-¡Sí!-dijo Sirius en tono burlón

-¿No estabas en la guerra? ¿No hay nadie de tu familia en la guerra?-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

-Por que he visto la muerte querido, esta en tu apellido, alguien de tu familia ha muerto en la guerra-

En eso, Sirius dejo de forcejear con Susan y miro atónito a la profesora, negando con la cabeza, Remus lo miro confundido

-Si cariño, la muerte esta en tu familia, vi al mismísimo _Grim_ estar en tu apellido, y se llevaba a un alma-

Sirius abrió ligeramente la boca, sin dejar su mirada sorprendida. Susan, al notarlo, lo soltó mirándolo mas preocupada.

-No....no puede ser-dijo Sirius sorprendido-Ella....usted debe estar mal-

-No me he equivocado, querido-repuso ofendida la profesora

-Eso quiere decir.....que.......Mai-dijo Sirius pasando una de sus manos por su cabeza, enredando su cabello en sus dedos-Mai......esta......esta.....esta......-se calló y miro el suelo

Remus le puso una mano sobre su hombro, como que ya sabía lo que pasaba, Susan soltó inmediatamente a Sirius por algo que la dejo realmente sorprendida. Sirius se dio la media vuelta y salió del aula seguido por Remus, que se disculpo con una sonrisa. Susan, se sentó a mi lado, mirando perpleja la trampilla. Después me miro sin aliento.

-Estaba llorando Lily-me dijo, mientras me tomaba por la túnica-Vi como estaba llorando Lily-me dijo atónita

Yo no se que hacer, esto es extraño, Mai....Mai es la hermana de Sirius...y esta en la guerra.....si Sirius lloro eso quiere decir......Mai esta.....no, no puede ser, hace 2 semanas que la vi y estaba bien.....pobre Sirius, me dan ganas de salir y consolarlo, pero conociéndolo, solo se que estorbaría......

***

Gracias a dios, ya acabo Adivinación y nos vamos a la comer, ya era hora, por que me canso de este tipo de asignaturas. Además que Susan sigue alterada por ver llorar a Sirius, al parecer, ese rumor se recorrió por toda la escuela (como dicen, los secreto se guardan bien aquí, por eso, toda la escuela debe saber lo que pasa) al entrar al Gran Comedor, muchos voltean a vernos, pero regresan a su comida al vernos, de seguro están esperando a Sirius.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer sin darle mucha importancia al mundo. Susan no comió mucho, se disculpo con nosotros y se retiro cabizbaja, yo debo hacer lo mismo (no salir cabizbaja del Gran Comedor) pero debo ir con James. Me disculpo y salgo para dirigirme a la enfermería. 

Al entrar estaba sola, menos por alguien que dormía placidamente en una cama cerca de la ventana. Con sigilo me acerque a esa cama (Que fácil me olvido de _Sasha_ ¿verdad?) y me senté a un lado de ella. Ahí se encontraba el hombre que más amo en el mundo, dormido y con vendas en casi todo su cuerpo.

-James-susurre mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla 

James gimió suavemente y abrió los ojos lentamente, algo aturdido miro a su alrededor, y al verme, me dio una sonrisa.

-Hola Lily-me dijo en un susurro

-Que bueno que estas bien.......una pregunta......¿te la pasaras toda la vida en la enfermería?-esta ultima pregunta lo dije en tono burlón

-No-me contesto cerrando su ojo (recuerden que tiene vendado el otro)-Solo me gusta estar aquí, mis heridas están...medio curadas, ya puedo salir-

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, y como un golpe, recordé lo que me dijo Hagrid '_Se ve normal, actúa normal, pero eso no significa Lily, que no tenga sus sentimientos confundidos_' eso era lo que Hagrid quería que entendiera.

Tome su mano entre mis manos y la acerque a mi cara, posándola en mi mejilla derecha, por alguna razón, sentí muchas ganas de llorar, y no pude (mas bien, no quise) retenerlas

-James-dije mirándolo con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos-Lo siento.....yo no pude comprenderte hasta ahora....y creo que te he hecho daño-cerré mis ojos y seguí llorando

Estoy conciente que estoy mojando las vendas que tiene James en la mano, pero es que, no quiero quitarlo de mi mejilla, se siente tan bien, y yo....yo le fallé....por ser tan ciega.....lo termine lastimando. Siento como James me quita las lagrimas con su mano (la cual estaba en mi mejilla) y yo lo mire sorprendida

-No ha sido culpa tuya, solo ha sido culpa mía-me dice sonriendo-Ya no llores, que me vas hacer sentir mal-

Me quite las lagrimas con mi túnica y le sonreí, James me miro y se sentó para poder abrazarme, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras cierro los ojos. Es lindo estar a su lado, con una suave brisa que entra por la ventana entreabierta.

-Remus va a necesitar tu apoyo Lily-me dijo James al oído-Sirius.....será mejor que lo dejes solo un rato-me separo de él haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

Fue muy lindo, me perdí en los ojos almendrados de James, sentí me iba mas allá de esos ojos oscuros, sentí que podía penetrar a un mas....pero tal vez nunca lo sabré ya que es una necesidad el besarnos, fundirnos para ser uno.....o algo así, sin importarnos nada, solo que nos amamos y que estamos juntos.

-Te amo, Lily-me dice James cuando se separa de mí

-Y yo a ti-repuse sonriendo sonrojada

James me sonrió y se volvió a acostar, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido (¿pues que le pasa?) pero no importa, me quedare a su lado hasta que se sienta mejor....

***

Me quede dormida, creo que me pego James su sueño, me doy cuenta que ya se hizo de noche, y James sigue dormido. Me sorprende lo mucho que puede dormir, pero bueno, me estiro un poco y miro a mi alrededor. Para sorprenderme mas, Sirius estaba dormido del lado contrario de la cama de James, y para quedarme mas sorprendida, Remus dormía (sentado) apoyado en los pies de la cama.....¿Pues que es James? ¿Acaso nos atrapa a todos para que nos quedemos dormidos o que?

Pero ya no importa, miro a James y enredo un poco sus cabellos entre mis dedos. Ahora, debo irme a la sala común, ya que no asistí a ninguna clase después de la cena y debo ponerme al corriente. Salgo de la enfermería y voy directamente a mi sala común.

-_Lluvia marina_-dije al estar enfrente de la Señora Gorda 

Me dio el paso y vi como muchos estaban haciendo tarea, otros bromeando, visualizo a Susan (que tiene entre sus manos a _Sasha_) que esta con Arthur, Molly, Laura, Tom y Joan. Los 6 andan hablando mientras se reían, en eso Susan me mira y me hace una seña para que fuera para allá

-Que bueno que despertaste dormilona-dijo Laura sonriéndome

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba dormida?-dije sonrojada

-Por que fuimos a la enfermería-dijo Molly dándome una sonrisa-Y que sorpresa, nos encontramos con que estabas dormida junto a James, y no estabas sola, Sirius también lo acompañaba-

-Bueno-dije sentándome-Solo acompañaba a James-

-Lily, toma-me dijo Susan dándome a _Sasha_-Entre a la cabaña de Hagrid sin aviso y casi me mata _Albert_, creo que aun no me reconoce o conoce-

-Toma-me dijo Laura con desagrado-Me la dio ese Slytherin con el que te juntas-me dijo dándome una nota

La tome, dejando a _Sasha_ en mis piernas, y con cuidado abrí el pergamino doblado. La nota era algo corta, pero por alguna razón sentí que debía leerla en voz alta: 

_Sabes? Me doy cuanta de muchas cosas. Siento que debo decirte algo, pero aun no estoy seguro que quieras saber, ni yo estoy seguro lo que te tenga que decir, pero tengo una idea, espero que nos podamos hablar, aun que, estoy seguro que Potter te puso al tanto de las cosas, claro, si es que es tu novio. Nos vemos después_

_Severus_

Al terminar, mire a los 6, los cuales me miraban impresionados, yo guarde la carta en mi túnica y tome a _Sasha_ entre mis manos la cual movió sus alitas entre mis dedos para acomodarse, yo le sonreí y después vi a mis compañeros de clase y de casa

-No me mires así-dije regalándoles una sonrisa-Estoy harta de que las cartas sean secretos, además, estoy molesta con Snape-dije sonriendo

-Ya era hora-dijo Laura casi saltando

-¡Que bueno!-exclamó Susan abrasándome  

Yo solo sonreí y mire el retrato de la Señora Gorda, todos estábamos felices y parecía que no había guerra, pero me equivoque, sin mas ni más, el fuego se apago de golpe y las antorchas, dejándonos a oscuras total.

-¡Lily!-dijo Laura abrasándome igual que Susan

-¡Arthur! ¡Molly!-grite entre la oscuridad

-Estamos aquí-los escuche enfrente-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el fuego se apago?-

-No lo sé, pero no hay que separarnos-dije medio asustada

En eso vimos como unas luces fosforescentes se encendían arriba, formando calaveras de color azul y rojas, todas danzando, después se convirtieron en cosas monstruosas. Muchos gritaron, yo no pude, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo, Susan y Laura gritaban mientras me abrazaban mas fuerte, Tom intentaba calmar a Joan, pero la cosa empeoro. Una calavera de color verde se alzo por lo mas alto de la sala, con una serpiente en la boca, muchos gritaron mas fuerte y comenzaron a llorar

-¡La Marca Tenebrosa!-exclamó Susan con voz chillona

-¿La que?-pregunte sin entender

-¡La Marca Tenebrosa, Lily! ¡No dejes que me mate, Lily! ¡No me dejes!-

Susan me estaba ahogando, las luces de las calaveras (sobre todo la verde) iluminaba todo el salón, mire al frente Molly abrazaba con fuerza Arthur que buscaba su varita entre la túnica, Tom tenía en el cuello a una histérica Joan, con su varita en la mano, lo malo era que Tom estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, mire el retrato de la Señora Gorda y ahí estaban, los cuatro merodeadores con expresión de enojo, James a la cabeza.

-¡_DEMIRIATO_!-grito James apuntando a una calavera que bailaba horriblemente frente a él, después le hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus amigos que lo imitaran 

-¡_DEMIRIATO_!-gritaron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo señalando a la calavera de color verde

Inmediatamente, todo desaparece, dejándonos en una oscuridad total, muchos se callaron pero aun se escuchaban sollozos de chicas asustadas. Después escuchamos unos pasos hasta la chimenea.

-¡_Incendio_!-exclamo la voz de Sirius apuntando a la chimenea

El fuego ilumino poco a poco todo los rincones, mientras los merodeadores iban apuntando con sus varitas a las antorchas para encenderlas, al terminar, los merodeadores se pusieron al centro, con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Quien lo habrá hecho, _Cornamenta_?-preguntó Sirius mirando a todos lados

-Tengo una suposición, _Canuto_-nos miro-Mejor vamos con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, presiento que no solo los de Gryffindor pasaran un mal rato-

Instantáneamente, salieron de la Sala Común. Aun nos quedamos en silencio, sin decir nada, los sollozas habían terminado, pero no nos atrevimos a decir nada, en eso escuchamos unos gritos un poco lejanos. Todos nos estremecimos y aguardamos en silencio mientras nos juntábamos un poco mas, como si temiéramos quedarnos solos. Después los gritos cesaron, para dar lugar a gritos aun más lejanos, como un susurro, que solo lo escuchábamos por que estábamos en silencio total. Al poco tiempo, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió de golpe

Muchos gritamos al ver a una mujer con una rejilla en la cabeza y con algo verde en la cara, pero nos callamos inmediatamente al reconocer esa mirada tan severa, era la profesora McGonagall.....que había chocado con algo verde o una calavera de color verde se quedo impregnada en su cara. 

-Tranquilícese-nos dijo molesta-Lo que tengo en la cara, es una broma de alguien con mal gusto, y no, no fueron 'Los Merodeadores' como les dicen-Bien, quiero que se tranquilicen y quédense aquí para ver que pasa-

La profesora se salió, todos nos asustamos un poco mas y nos juntamos mas, con temor de que vuelva a salir la Marca Tenebrosa. Como pasaron muchas horas (eso me pareció a mi) algunos comenzaron a dormirse, recargándose unos a otros. Susan y Laura seguían casi ahogándome, Joan no soltaba a Tom, que estaba mas sonrojado y nervioso que nada, Molly sollozaba en el hombro de Arthur, que intentaba consolarla.

Después de unas horas mas, entraron los merodeadores agotados, Sirius cargaba a Peter en su espalda, que era obvio que estaba dormido. Yo me solté de Susan y Laura y corrí a lado de James, y lo abrace fuertemente, el hizo lo mismo. Después vi como Susan abrazaba a Sirius, que no podía hacer nada por Peter.

-Tranquila Lily-me dijo James al oído-Ven te acompaño a tu dormitorio-

James le hizo señas a los merodeadores y Remus tomo a Laura, que temblaba en el piso, y le hizo una seña a Tom y Arthur que lo siguieran, subieron al dormitorio de las chicas y nos dejaron en nuestra habitación.

-Calma Lily, los merodeadores y yo haremos guardia-me dijo mientras me metía en la cama y me arropaba-Tu tranquila y duerme un poco-dijo besando mi frente

-Pero tu.......-

-Estaré bien, ahora duerme-

-James-dije algo cansada-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo-

James me sonríe y me regala un beso brevemente.

-Yo también Lily, buenas noches-

Ya no supe que paso, lo ultimo que vi, fueron los ojos de James y cerré mis ojos con pesadez, después sentí como algo esponjoso pasaba por mi mejilla y entendí que era _Sasha_, pero....por mas que quise, no pude dormirme, mas bien....fingí estar dormida para escuchar la platica de los merodeadores

-¿Que haremos, _Cornamenta_?-               

-Tranquilo _Lunático_-contesto preocupado-Yo se quien hizo esto, si se dieron cuenta, con los Slytherin no paso nada-

-¿Serán mortífagos?-  

-Sí, _Canuto_-

-¿Crees que hubo un asesinato?-

-No _Lunático_-hubo un silencio-Yo creo que querían divertirse-

-¿No crees que Voldemort......?-

-No, no creo que Voldemort este aquí _Canuto-_silencio-Pero tengo sospechas de quieres fueron-

-¿De Slytherin?-

-Por supuesto _Cola gusano_-dijo Remus algo distraído

-_Cola gusano_, me sorprendes, no te desmayaste y fuiste de gran utilidad-

-No seas malo con migo, _Canuto_-dijo molesto

-No es hora de estar peleando Merodeadores, es hora de hacer guardia por la Torre Gryffindor, ya le pedí a Lavander y Mark que vigilen su sala común, también están vigilando Nickson y Wingston, y los fantasmas andan rondado cerca de aquí-

-Yo quiero ayudarles-dijo Arthur interviniendo 

-Bien Arthur, tu y Tom van a ir con los demás alumnos y díganles que se vayan a sus habitaciones y las cierren con llave, nosotros, Los Merodeadores, Tu y Tom haremos la vigilancia, también nos ayudara Nick, nuestro fantasma-

Lo último que escuche fue que unos pares de pies se iban cerrando con seguro la puerta, iba abrir los ojos, pero se abrió la puerta y alguien entro, seguí fingiendo. En eso sentí que alguien se acercaba y besaba mi frete con dulzura, era obvio que se trataba de James

-No te preocupes Lily-me susurro tiernamente-No dejare que nada malo te pase, te lo juro-

Después se salió, cerrando con llave......al poco tiempo perdí la noción del tiempo, dándole a ganar a sueño, para quedarme dormida......

Continuara..................

*****************************************

Notas de la autora:

Que bien, ya acabe este capitulo ^^ y solo lo hice en un día....pero bueno, espero que les guste.....** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 138 REVIEWS** espero que me dejen mas, hasta la próxima ^-^          


	16. Pase lo que pase, me quedaré contigo

Yo siempre estaré contigo

                               16 Pase lo que pase, me quedaré contigo 

Hace horas que me desperté, y ya me canse de buscar a James. Aun todos están aturdidos por lo de anoche, Susan no ha querido salir del dormitorio, yo aun no entiendo que era esa dichosa Marca Tenebrosa, pero debe de ser algo demasiado malo, para que haya tenido ese efecto con todos. Suspiro débilmente, mientras _Sasha_ comienza a despertarse y estira sus alitas, tampoco Arthur ni Tom están. Molly se ha puesto realmente nerviosa y Joan se ha preocupado tanto por Tom como por Carl, que ahora hemos descubierto que no es Lavander, sino Carl Brown, al parecer usaba ese apellido para protegerse, fue curioso, por que llego su prima, y no los contó todo, de principio a fin, que se había cambiado el apellido, pero ahora ya no le servía, por lo que acababa de pasar.

Era obvio que no entendí ni 'j' de lo que decían, así que solo me mantuve callada, reteniendo mis ganas de preguntar, por que note que si decía algo sobre eso, a Susan y Joan les daría un paro cardiaco. Suspiro nuevamente, como desearía ver pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda a los Merodeadores, escuchar sus risas y algo mas que este ambiente tenso y asustado. Estoy sola y miro alrededor, todos están tan asustados y cuchicheando todo lo que paso, que ninguno ha notado lo hermoso que es él día, los rayos penetran por las ventanas y una brisa fresca y suave pasa por entre las ventanas entreabiertas. Con cuidado de no lastimar a mi dulce _Sasha_, me acerque a la ventana y me recargue en ella, mirando con melancolía el lago.

Siempre me había imaginado, que si James correspondía mis sentimientos, podríamos estar paseando por los verdes prados de la escuela, mirando el lago, como el calamar sacaba sus tentáculos, bromeando con Sirius, Remus y Peter, no sé, me imaginé todo de color de rosa, pero pase por alto, el hecho de que Voldemort existe, pero lo pase muy, pero muy por alto. Al seguir viendo el panorama, no me percate cuando una gran lechuza de color marrón se acerco a mí alzando su pata, enseñándome la nota que traía.

Con cariño, le quito la nota a la lechuza, que se fue volando. Supuse que la carta era para mí, ya que la lechuza alzo el vuelo inmediatamente después que tome la nota. Dejando a _Sasha_ recargada en un extremo de la ventana, abrí la carta para leer su contenido.  

Necesito hablar con tigo, espérame a la hora de la comida en el lago, por favor, ve sola 

Severus 

Y ahora me pregunto, que querrá Severus con migo, no me molesta ir, pero no quiero lastimar a James, aun así, quiero ir a verlo, tal vez él sepa quien fue él que puso la supuesta Marca Tenebrosa. Guardando mi carta en la túnica, voy con mis amigos con una sonrisa.

-Ya muchachos, no pongamos esa cara-les dije con una sonrisa-Mejor vamos a desayunar, quien quiera que haya hecho lo de anoche, le dará una gran satisfacción si nos ve así, mejor vamos a demostrarle que no nos importo-

-Lily tiene razón-dijo Joan sonriendo-¿De qué nos sirve amargarnos el día? Además, todos los profesores están aquí, y hasta Dumbledore esta como director, no debemos sentirnos así-

Con una sonrisa y más tranquilos, mis amigos salen por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, yo voy al final, quería que Susan viniera con nosotros, pero ella fue la mas afectada, aun que intente convencerla, se aferrara a mí como si ella pudiera desaparecer en cualquier segundo. En nuestro recorrido, nos encontramos con Arthur y Tom, que se ven agotados, pero se unen a nosotros para protegernos y desayunar de paso, por el camino, no vemos a nadie que no sean los prefectos. Carl Brown esta de un lado a otro, se ve desvelado y esta pensando. Por lógica, Joan no perdió la oportunidad de hablarle

-Hola....Carl-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Hola Joan-

Fue cuando su expresión tensa y desvelada, cambio por una cálida sonrisa en su rostro cansado, creo que a Carl le gusta también Joan, pero ninguno se atreve a confesarlo, además que no estamos en tiempos de confesar esos hermosos sentimientos

-Que haces?-

-Pues estoy pensando, después de lo de anoche, no sé que pueda pasar, James ha estado muy extraño, se ve realmente cansado-suspiro-Aun que le ayudemos, seguios siendo un estorbo, me atrevería a decir, que sus compañeros, 'Los Merodeadores' también son un estorbo para él, por que no ha dormido nada-

-Y tu?-pregunto Joan preocupada

-No te preocupes, dormí 15 minutos, no me di cuenta, hasta que James me despertó, creo que debió regañarme, ya que yo hacía la guardia en mi casa y me quede dormido-dijo en tono de desaprobación-Oye, Tom, no te ves bien-comento al ver a Tom, que tenía cara de agobiado

-No tienes ni idea, Carl-sonrió amargamente-Alguien, me abrazo tan fuerte, ayer, que casi me ahoga-dijo mirando discretamente a Joan

-Espero que no haya sido mujer-repuso Carl sonriendo-Ya que no te gustan mucho-

-No es que no me gusten, Carl-continuo sonriendo-Es que me dan algo de terror, sabes que soy muy tímido con ellas- 

-Pero bien que te juntas con Joan-eso sonó algo enojado

-No pienses mal, Joan es mi amiga, además que estoy conciente de que le gusta otra persona-suspiro-Vamos a desayunar, vienes?-

-No puedo-repuso desilusionado-Debo quedarme a vigilar, aun están temblando los de mi sala-

-Vamos, Brown-dijo una voz masculina detrás de nosotros-Ve a desayunar, te lo mereces-

Todos nos volteamos para ver a Remus, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, se veía mas agotado de lo normal, unas ojeras mas grandes que nunca, y su expresión cansada invadía su rostro, pero no nos dejo de sonreír

-Vamos, ve a desayunar, deja que me encargue de tu sala común-

-Mejor vete a dormir, Lupin, tengo entendido que no dormiste mucho que digamos-

-No te preocupes-dijo con aire despreocupado-Ve a desayunar, luego te dormirás y estarás bien para las clases-

-Nos van a dar clases?-pregunto Laura sin comprender-Después de lo de ayer?-

-Con la pena Laura, pero la profesora McGonagall dice que es mejor estudiar que cancelar-

-No es justo-

-Si lo es, Laura-repuso sonriendo Remus con aire paternal-Si cancelaran las clases, el miedo cubriría la escuela, así que, para distraernos, es mejor estudiar, agobiarte con los estudios y olvidar lo que paso ayer, eso a funcionado-miro a Carl-Ahora, Brown, hazme el favor de ir a desayunar, y también te sientas en la mesa de Gryffindor, y si puedes a lado de Joan, será mejor, con su permiso-

Remus paso a lado de Carl, que estaba realmente sonrojado, y se perdió pasando por una bandera, en donde se encontraba una puerta, de seguro ahí esta la sala común de Hufflepuff, Carl se unió a nuestro destino. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, solo se encontraban algunos profesores y la mayoría de los Slytherin, que reían y jugaban. Al entrar nosotros, nos vieron con una gran satisfacción en el rostro, y para colmo, Lucius Malfoy nos miro con expresión de superioridad mientras abrazaba a Narcisa, que estaba a su lado.

Sin darle realmente importancia, nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzamos a comer. Al principio solo escuchábamos las burlas de los Slytherin, pero Arthur rompió el silencio diciendo una broma, después el desayuno fue más relajante, ya que comenzamos a platicar. Después de 10 minutos, llegaron la mayoría de los de Ravenclaw, que no querían sentarse en su mesa, ya que los Slytherin estaban casi enfrente de ellos, así que se pasaron a nuestra mesa.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Tom se quedo boquiabierta con una jovencita, obviamente prefecta y de nuestro mismo curso se sentó a su lado. La chica era realmente bella, con su cabello negro amarrado con una trenza, sus facciones del rostro eran muy finas y sus ojos de color miel lo dejaron impactado. Al poco tiempo, Tom estaba hablando amenamente con la chica, que parecía muy complacida de que Tom le hablara.

Después de un rato, los de Hufflepuff llegaron, en la cabeza estaba Remus con su sonrisa, los sentó y se paso a la mesa de Gryffindor, al parecer Carl no tenía ninguna intención de irse, ya que se la estaba pasando bien con Joan, que no paraba de reírse tontamente. Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor tuvo el ambiente que siempre tenía cada mañana. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nadie quería irse, ya que aun faltaba una media hora para las clases y nos la pasábamos bien, algunos de Hufflepuff se pasaban a la mesa de Ravenclaw y a Gryffindor, los de Ravenclaw se mezclaban con los de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, y lo más curioso, es que ninguno de Gryffindor se quito de su mesa, ya que los de Gryffindor somos muy unidos, por eso somos los favoritos.

Remus no comió nada, solo tomo un pañuelo y tomo varias tostadas y las envolvió, para después salir apresuradamente del Salón, tal vez esas tostadas son para James, Sirius y Peter. Yo nada mas espero que nada malo les allá pasado, y deseo que James este bien. Miro con discreción la mesa de Slytherin, Severus no esta ahí, que extraño, siempre esta a lado de Lucius. Tuve que apartar mi mirada de ahí, cuando Lucius se dio cuenta que miraba su mesa y me dio una sonrisa de 'soy mejor, muérete _sangre sucia_' 

Al pasar la media hora, la campana sonó, indicándonos que ya era hora de las clases. Los de Gryffindor, sobre todo en mi curso, cambiamos nuestras caras alegres por unas sombrías, y sentíamos (o tan siquiera yo sí) que habíamos comido algo vivo, y se retorcía en mis tripas con desesperación, aun intento de no apretar tanto a _Sasha_, me siento nerviosa por que no hice nada de tarea de la profesora McGonagall. Primero estuve con James, y cuando quise empezar mi tarea, empezó el escándalo de la Marca Tenebrosa, supongo que nadie empezó nada, ya que no nos esperábamos lo que paso ayer. Y para colmo, nos tocaba Transformaciones a la primera hora. 

Al entrar al salón, nos impactamos al ver a James, sonriéndonos en el escritorio de la profesora, esperándonos. Muchas gritaron, por lo cual la mayoría tuvimos que taparnos los oídos. Después del griterío, nos sentamos y para mi sorpresa, Susan se encontraba sentada en las mesas de adelante, así que me senté junto a ella, dándole una sonrisa que me devolvió. Cuando nos calmamos, James empezó hablar.

-Sé preguntaran-nos dijo mientras caminaba entre las filas de pupitres-¿Qué hace este en la clase? Bueno, la profesora McGonagall no se siente bien.......bueno, si se siente bien, pero la cosa verde que se le pego en la cara no se le quita-nos dijo sonriendo-Y ahora parece un monstruo con gafas- 

James hizo una cara, que nos arrebato una carcajada general, aun que no pensaba que era correcto burlarse de un profesor, supongo que sería bueno que nos relajáramos, y James nos ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. Después se acerco al escritorio y saco un libro, el de transformaciones.

-Veamos, ustedes, se supone y según esto, deben hacer un resumen.....y estudiar para un examen......que flojera-dijo aventando despreocupadamente el libro para atrás, con una cara que nos arrebato otra carcajada-Mejor vamos ha hacer otra cosa, les voy a revisar como hacen la transformación de un escritorio a un cabello....o si quieren a otra cosa, el punto es que lo cambien de forma-

La clase fue muy divertida, todos intentamos convertir en algo el escritorio, pero al hacerlo al mismo tiempo, apareció un animal sumamente extraño, James dudo que fuera un animal, pero dijo que se parecía a Lucius en la mañana cuando no se peinaba y apenas despertaba. Todo lo que nos dijo, fue para reírnos, algunas chicas casi lo arañaban para que se quedara con ellas, al pobre le desgarraron la túnica, pero no pareció darle importancia. Al final de la clase, todos no querían que se acabara, James era un gran maestro, aun que nos había enseñado una transformación sumamente difícil, la dominamos fácilmente, era como si supiera lo que queríamos.   

-Bien, de tarea, se divierten mucho y se olvidan por un momento de la escuela-nos dijo 5 minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre-Y comentare a la profesora que les de mas tiempo para hacer su tarea-suspiro-Ya pueden irse-después de eso, sonó la campana y emocionados, comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas, iba a ir con James, pero mis amigos me jalaron a la salida. Con desilusión de no poder hablarle a James, me voy a la clase de Encantamientos, que nos toca a la siguiente.

-Buenos días-nos dijo muy feliz el profesor-Saquen sus libros de Encantamientos, hoy veremos algo nuevo, así que despejen sus mentes-

Con algo de flojera saco mi libro y lo abro en la pagina que me pidió el profesor, y para mi sorpresa hay una nota, y es de James. Con cuidado y discreción la leo debajo del asiento 

Nos vemos a la media noche en la sala común, asegúrate de estar sola, te espero 

_J. P._

Con una sonrisa en mi boca, tome con entusiasmo la clase, esperando que ya anochezca, olvidando a _Sasha _queestaba en mis manos, y que Joan y Tom comenzaron a pelear, me quede perdida en mis pensamientos.

***

Gracias a dios, ya terminaron las clases y es hora de la comida, ahora que me acuerdo, debo ver a Severus, con discreción, deje a _Sasha_ con Susan, y salí del Gran Comedor, salí del vestíbulo como si nada, y me fui al lago, donde Severus me estaría esperando. Al llegar, vi a Severus sentado a un extremo del lago, con la mirada perdida, yo me acerque a él y le toque delicadamente el hombro, él me miro y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Ven Lily, vamos a donde me llevaste esa vez-

Yo asentí, entendiendo que se refería, lo lleve a donde Sirius nos había llevado, cuando nació mi dulce _Albert_  que por cierto, no he ido a visitar. Llegamos y me siento en esa roca, mirando el follaje que nos regala el bosque, mas sin embargo Severus se queda distanciado de mí. 

-Lily, tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Dime, Severus, soy toda oídos-

-Lily......verás, lo que paso ayer.....-

-La Marca Tenebrosa?-

-Así es, bueno....quiero que sepas....que yo no lo hice-

-Y por que supones que pienso que fuiste tu-

-Por que es seguro que Potter te debió decir algo-

-No, James no me ha mencionado nada, la última vez que lo vi, me dio clases esta mañana-

-Bueno...yo suponía que te pudo decir algo-

-No-dije sonriendo-No me ha dicho nada-

-Bueno, yo aparte quería decirte algo mas-

-Dime-

Severus se acerco a mí, muy misteriosamente, pero yo, por alguna razón, no me pude mover, cuando estuvo enfrente de mí, me tomo por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Por primera vez, veía esos ojos con ese brillo de ternura, calidad y ¿amor? Ese brillo solo lo he visto en unos ojos y esos son los de James.

-Lily, tu me hablaste aun que fuera un Slytherin, no te importo mucho, me diste tu amistad, cariño y comprensión, me escuchaste, te lo agradezco-

-No hay de que Severus-dije un tanto nerviosa-Eres.....-

Ya no pude decir mas, Severus había sellado mis labios con los suyos, no pude reaccionar, y no se que hacer, por un momento me gusto, no se por que, pero....después la imagen de James se me vino a la cabeza, no podía besar a nadie mas, solo a la persona que amo. Como por magia, reaccione, dándole una cachetada a Severus.

-Que te pasa?-le pregunte enojada-Por que demonios lo hiciste?-no me dijo nada-Sabes que solo quiero a James, si me querías, me lo hubieras dicho antes, y no me hubieras besado....¡te odio!-

Salí corriendo, de acuerdo, no debí ser tan dura, pero no puedo besar a nadie mas que no sea James, y pensar que yo quería mucho a Severus, al llegar al castillo, me di cuenta que había llorado, con cuidado me quite las lagrimas de los ojos con mi túnica y me senté en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo. Suspire fuertemente, como me podía pasar esto, le rompí el corazón a Severus, que mal me siento. Mas lagrimas se aproximan en mis ojos y no puedo evitarlas. Finalmente dejo que se derramen por completo. No quería lastimarlo, pero.....no puede tener mi amor.

Dejo de llorar cuando escucho otro sollozo cerca. Me levanto y voy a buscar de donde viene, y me sorprendió ver a Sirius, recargado en la ventana, mirando melancólicamente el paisaje. De seguro debe de estar llorando por su hermana, por instinto, me acerque a él, pero no lo suficiente para que notara mi presencia. Pero me detuve al ver a Remus que aparecía en escena

-Sirius-dijo mirando a su amigo, que obviamente estaba mucho mas alto que él-Sé que te duele-suspiro-Pero no debes dejar que te derribe, no ahora-

-Pero me duele-

-James intento consolarte-dijo seriamente-Pero se dio cuenta que no puede, si él mismo esta en esa condición o tal vez peor que la tuya, deberías tomar el ejemplo de James, hace años que no lo vemos llorar y.....-

-¡Pero yo no soy James!-exclamó histérico-Yo no puedo ser fuerte como él, no puedo aparentar que me no me duele, no puedo, yo......no estoy acostumbrado al dolor-

-Pues deberías ir acostumbrándote-dijo de manera fría-Sabes? No eres él único que ha tenido que sufrir, si no me falla la memoria, por tu culpa un alumno, y para colmo el peor de todos, sabe mi transformación-

-...........-

-Además, no todos estamos para consolarte, tenemos nuestros propios problemas, ¡el mundo no solo gira a tu alrededor!-suspiro-Solo soy así con tigo, por que debes ser fuerte, no debes dejarte abatir por lo primero que te pase-

-¿Cómo tu?-pregunto en forma burlona-¿Cómo ayer por la mañana, que te pusiste a llorar como niñita por que te dolía la espalda y otras partes del cuerpo?-miro a Remus-No me hagas reír, tu nos dejaste peor y no nos quejamos, fue una suerte que no termináramos como tu-

-Sirius, vete calmando-dijo en tono enojado-Ya me hartaste de tus cambios emocionales-

-Y tu ya me hartaste como el que no te pasa nada, como el que sonrió por que soy fuerte y no quiero que sepas lo que me pasa, ya me harte que actúes como él que mas sufrió de los cuatro-

-Por que es la verdad, ustedes no tiene que soportar las transformaciones, por si no sabías, son muy dolorosas, sientes como se te quema cada parte de tu cuerpo, como tu metabolismo cambia, tus huesos, tu forma de pensar, tu alma, te conviertes en otro-

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermano he allá mordido-

Yo me asuste y me escondí en el armario mas cercano, con la puerta entre abierta, ya que si la cerraba, Remus escucharía y sabría que los estoy escuchando, con temor me siento en un cubo que estaba volteado y me abrazo a mi misma, que daría para que James estuviera aquí y los detuviera.

-Con mi hermano no te metas-dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia-Él no tubo la culpa de morderme, era su instinto, es mas, yo la tuve por querer saber por que mi hermano se iba cada noche de Luna Llena-

-Ahí esta ¿qué persona es tan estúpida como para ir por su hermano por curiosidad?-

-Tenía 8 años, quería saber....-

-Pues ya vez lo que causo, así que no vengas....- 

-Ya basta Sirius-se escucho otra voz, que era la de James-Remus tiene razón, tu y yo éramos muy curiosos a temprana edad, fue un milagro que sobreviviéramos a todo lo que nos encontrábamos, Remus solo tuvo la desgracia de no salir ileso como nosotros-

-Y ahora tu-dijo Sirius mas irritado-Me das la espalda-

-No te la doy Sirius, solo te estoy dando a entender que no todo es felicidad, que debes respetar a los demás, que hay mas personas que viven peor que tu-

-Claro, como tu, ¿verdad?-suspiro-Mírenme, soy James Potter, y sufrí mucho de niño, y ahora no tengo familia-dijo en tono sarcástico-Ahora no te hagas el sufrido-

-¡Yo no me hago el sufrido!-exclamo perdiendo la paciencia-no me gusta mi vida, mas sin embargo no me quejo-

-Ya me harte, tu siempre eres el mejor, eres el jefe, y ahora me pregunto ¿por qué alguien que quiere llamar la atención es nuestro jefe? Digo, si es un idiota, un perfecto imbecil, ahora no se por que me preocupo por un hombre tan idiota y sobre todo tan exagerado, no se como puedo ser amigo de un ser tan......-

Un golpe sordo, por curiosidad, me acerque a la abertura de la puerta y vi, como James tenía el puño cerrado con el brazo adelante, y Sirius tirado en el suelo, con una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-Será mejor que te calmes, Sirius-dijo James evitando la mirada de Sirius y Remus, la cual estaban atónitas-No sirve que pierdas la calma, no te sirve mucho cuando tu paciencia se acaba, debes de pensar en lo que podría pasar y en tus actividades, no debes dejar que nada malo te invada en la mente, mantenla abierta-

James se dio media vuelta y estaba apunto de caminar en dirección contraria, cuando Remus puso una mano sobre su hombro. Al parecer James no quería voltear. Después Sirius se levanto y abrazo a James por la espalda, mientras sonreía

-Eres un estúpido, siempre me soportas-dijo Sirius sonriendo ligeramente

-Es....por que....no puedo enfadarme con ustedes, no puedo......nunca podré- 

-Y por que?-pregunto Remus sonriendo a James, que no volteaba a ver a sus amigos

-Por que.....no puedo enojarme con......mi familia, con mi sangre, no puedo-

-Pero James......nosotros no somos...- 

-No serán Potter's, _Lunático_, pero son mi familia, son por lo que vivo, desde que los conocí, se convirtieron en mi familia.......fuimos la familia 'Los Merodeadores'-

-Si, ahora que lo dices, los cuatro somos hermanos........y tu, eres el mayor.......el que nos protege.....perdóname-

-Claro Canuto, no hay problema....ahora....intentemos no pelear.......debemos estar unidos para soportar lo que pasa-

-Claro-dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo

Yo no tuve valor de salirme, no podía romper esa unión que tenían, así que espere pacientemente mientras ellos disfrutaban su momento y después, se irían.....o tal vez no, pero no importa, ya que sé, que James ahora no esta solo, tiene una gran familia, y todos son de Hogwarts.....claro, todos menos la casa de Slytherin.....

***

Después de casi 2 horas, finalmente se fueron y yo pude salir del armario, ahora me doy cuenta de mas cosas, como que la amistad es importante, pero......pobre James, debe soportar el temperamento de Sirius.....si que tiene paciencia, yo ya lo habría matado y enterrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Finalmente llego a la sala común, en donde esta casi desierta, no me apetece entrar a las clases, además de que necesito tiempo para pensar. 

Ahora me pongo a pensar, ¿realmente estoy lista para ser la novia de James? Bueno, no he pensado seriamente en eso. Lo sé, me había llegado un vago sueño de que llegara a casarme con él, pero ahora me pregunto y cuestiono, ¿estoy lista? Ya que James tiene muchos secretos, aun que, a simple vista no lo parezca, su forma de pensar es compleja, no se como se comporta en estos momentos, ni tampoco supe por que se fue, no entiendo sus razones, y aun que él diga que tampoco entiende sus razones, estoy completamente segura que las sabe. 

James es un gran chico, supongo que es el orgullo de la familia Potter, y yo....solo soy de la familia Evans, una chica inteligente y de familia _muggle_, ahora dudo lo que pueda ofrecerle a James, si realmente me lo merezco. Suspiro débilmente, solo quiero dejar de agobiarme tanto, pero recordar que James es él último Potter, que fue a la guerra y tiene que soportar tanto el temperamento de Sirius y el de Remus, además que debe cargar su propio sufrimiento....y ¿que hago yo? Yo solo le pido ayuda, lo termino lastimando y no me preocupo lo suficiente por él. 

Miro el fuego, que esta encendido, alguien (un elfo domestico) lo ha encendido, dejando la sala común muy cálida. Ahora que lo pienso, Peter que tipo de problemas tendrá, ya que Remus es por sus transformaciones, Sirius por la muerte de su hermana, y James por diversas razones ¿y Peter? Bueno, tal vez sea por su ataque de nerviosismo. Tomo un libro que tengo cerca y comienzo a hojearlo, aun que tengo las palabras enfrente, siento que bailan frente a mis ojos impidiéndome entenderlas. Tengo la cabeza agobiada, supongo que James se debe sentir igual, o peor.

Después de media hora estar viendo el libro sin entenderlo, suena la campana, indicando el final de clases y hora de la cena. Cierro mi libro y salgo de la sala común, dirigiéndome al Gran Comedor, al llegar a la escalinata de mármol, todos están emocionados y, al parecer, se les a olvidado lo que paso anoche. Con una sonrisa entro al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los de Gryffindor están hablando emocionados. Distingo que Susan, Laura, Joan, Molly, Arthur y Tom están sentados esperándome, ya que Susan esta reservando un lugar, y Tom al verme, me hace señas para que me acerque.  

-Lily, te perdiste de una gran clase de Pociones, el profesor Pierre convirtió a Lucius en una cucaracha, y Goyle tuvo que hacer un antídoto, pero como no lo logro, el profesor tuvo que hacerlo él mismo, fue muy divertido-dijo Joan sonriendo 

-Además, he escuchado rumores-dijo Laura sonrojándose un poco-Que Remus da clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-

-¿Remus?-pregunto Tom mirando indiscretamente la mesa de Ravenclaw-¿Remus Lupin? ¿El de nuestro curso?-

-Si-repuso Joan molesta-¿No quieres un vasito para la baba?- 

-Y de color cereza-contesto embobado cuando la joven de Ravenclaw se volteo y lo saludo con la mano-Y que sea realmente hermoso-continuo saludando a la joven

-Tonto-dijo molesta Joan volteando a otro lado

-También escuche-dijo Molly sonriendo divertida por la escena de Tom y Joan-Que los profesores no van a dar clase esta semana, ya que están averiguando cosas, como por ejemplo, quien causo lo de anoche-

-Entonces.....¿toda la semana James nos dará clases?-pregunte esperanzada

-Así es-dijo Susan entregándome a _Sasha_-También he escuchado que nos va a dar también Astronomía, y Siriu......er....Black nos dará Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Susan, si note conociera amiga-dije sonriendo-Diría que estas enamorada de Sirius-

-Claro que no-me contesto más roja que antes-Yo solo comentaba-

-Claro, por eso te pusiste roja-

-No Lily, es que hace mucho calor aquí-me dijo cruzando los brazos  

-Sí, claro-comente sarcásticamente

Después, comenzamos a cenar, ya que las copas y los platos de oro se llenaron de bebidas y comida, así que pasamos una cena agradable bromeando, hablando y olvidándonos lo que paso anoche. Después de una hora y media, todos nos fuimos a nuestras salas comunes, Dumbledore, y los demás profesores, al igual que Los Merodeadores y otros alumnos, no se presentaron a la cena. Al llegar a la sala común, muchos se fueron a dormir, Tom y Arthur se disculparon y se fueron a dormir. Los entiendo, se merecen un descanso Joan se fue molesta a su dormitorio junto con Laura y Molly, creo que se molesto saber que Tom se ha fijado en una chica. 

Susan y yo nos quedamos ha hablar un poco, bromeando de cualquier cosa y diciéndome que paso en las clases, y como se entero de que James iba a dar la clase de Transformaciones, por eso bajo, por que se sentía más segura a lado de James que de ningún otro (tal vez de Sirius también) después como a las 11:30, Susan se despidió y se fue a dormir, dejándome a mi sola con algunos alumnos que no se había ido a dormir. Ya solo faltaba 15 minutos y los alumnos no se iban, si no querían irse por la buena, se irían por la mala. 

Faltan 5 minutos y ellos no se van, como que se despiden pero se quedan hablando mas tiempo.......3 minutos, sé la exactitud de los Merodeadores y James es el hombre puntual, y no me dirá nada si estos están aquí......2 minutos, mi paciencia se acaba.....1 minutos, al demonio se deben ir ya.....

-Bien, ustedes vayan a la cama de una vez-dije algo impaciente-Mañana tendrán clases y es hora de que se vayan a descansar-

-Pero no tenemos sueño-rezongo una aluna de segundo

-He dicho, que se vayan a dormir-dije ahorrando toda mi paciencia

-Mejor vete a dormir tu-me dijo un alumno de primero

-Yo soy prefecta, y mi deber es verlos a todos dormidos-

-Pues danos 15 minutos mas-me dijeron los dos al unísono

-¡Ya me canse!-dije mirando el reloj-Vayan a sus dormitorios....¡AHORA!-

Los alumnos se fueron a regañadientes a sus dormitorios, al momento que cerraban las puertas, sonó la campana del reloj dándome a entender que ya era las doce en punto, y casi inmediatamente, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y de él aparecieron los Cuatro Merodeadores.

-Lily, no debiste gritarles a esos pobres niños-me dijo Remus sonriendo-Solo querían hablar-

-Este.....bueno-dije roja de vergüenza

-Eres única Evans-me dijo Sirius sonriendo-Ya veo por que _Cornamenta_ te escogió-

-Ya déjenla tranquila, y mejor váyanse a dormir-dijo James entrando detrás de Sirius-Saben que mañana será un día largo, y ahora que somos profesores-

-Ya vamos, _Cornamenta_-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Pero no vayas hacer nada malo con Evans, no queremos otro miembro de la familia.....aun-dijo Sirius entre risas

-Déjame en paz-dijo James sonrojado

-Bueno, buenas noches _Cornamenta_-dijo Remus jalándose a Sirius, y atrás de ellos iba Peter

-Buenas jefe, señorita-nos dijo Peter con una sonrisita tímida-

-Verdad que no me puedes negar que son lindos?-me dijo James cuando se fueron-Bueno, ven sígueme-

Se dio media vuelta y camino por el retrato, yo lo seguí mirándolo con curiosidad, mientras sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador, me puse atrás de él, y levantándome de puntillas, vi el mapa donde decía con una manchita de tinta _Filch, el conserje_ estaba en la torre suroeste, después vi otra manchita, esta decía _Señora Norris, una gata idiota_ en el vestíbulo, y otra manchita que hacía mucho relajo en el aula de Historia de la Magia, la cual decía _Peeves, el desgraciado que casi nos pilla_ No pude evitar reírme al leer el letrero. James al notarlo, se volteo enseñándome el mapa por completo.

-Lo sé, el nombre de Peeves fue idea de Sirius, se enojo cuando casi nos pilla, si no fuera por mi capa, ya nos hubieran expulsado millones de veces-me sonrió-Quiero llevarte al lugar favorito de los merodeadores.....después de la cocina, claro esta-dijo guiñándome un ojo-Ven, vamos-

Tomo mi mano e hizo que me acercara mas a él, después nos cubrió con una capa, que traía debajo de la túnica, paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y caminamos en silencio, no entendía por que debíamos tener esa capa encima, me parecía normal, solo que ahora veíamos sobre una tela. James verificaba el mapa cada cinco minutos, pero yo seguía viendo que las tres manchitas de tinta estaban a kilómetros de nosotros. Hasta que la de Filch se acerco a nuestro pasillo. 

James me empujo a la pared y nos quedamos sin decir nada. Algo raro paso, presentí que para Filch nosotros éramos invisibles, ya que se quedo viendo fijamente en donde estábamos y se fue como si nada, James me tomo con fuerza, pero a la vez delicadamente, mis hombros y siguió guiándome. Al final, me di cuenta que me llevaba a la Torre de Astronomía, James me llevo a la ventana más grande y nos quedamos viendo el cielo, que estaba con una hermosa luna menguante y muchas estrellas.

-Que linda es la noche-exclame sonriendo

-Lo sé, cuando no podemos dormir, Sirius, Remus y yo venimos a la Torre, para relajarnos-

-Peter no los acompaña?-

-No-me dijo con una sonrisita burlona-No sé que tiene ese hombre, pero cuando su cabeza toca la almohada se queda dormido y no se despierta hasta la mañana siguiente-       

-Ya veo-

-Sabes? Aun no entiendo algo-

-Que?-

-Pues.....yo soy el último en levantarme de los Merodeadores, y como siempre, se me hace tarde, así que siempre me pongo el uniforme como puedo y......tengo la costumbre de nunca mirarme al espejo, sin embargo.....cuando bajo, todas las chicas se ponen a gritar, al principio creí que era por que daba miedo-me sonrió divertido-Ya que, como se que estos-dijo tomando un mechón que estaba en su frente-Siempre hacen lo que quieren, así que se me quito la manía de mirarme al espejo o ver como se ve mi cabello-miro el cielo

-Pues estos-dije tomando otro mechón de su cabello-Se te ven muy coquetos-dije sonrojándome un poco

-Sabías que te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas?-

-No, pero ahora ya lo se-dije evitando la mirada de James

-Sirius acepto ser, no solo mi amigo, sino también mi familia, acepto ser alguien que me apoyara, una base para mi alegría y fortaleza, se convirtió en mi otra alma, para no dejarme caer ante la adversidad-suspiro-Remus también acepto ser mi familia, mi otro sustento, me sentí muy feliz teniéndolos como mis amigos-

Yo lo miré extrañada, pero él solo seguía mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No entiendo por que me dice esto.....amenos que se allá enterado (y no lo dudo) que los vi pelear y reconciliarse. 

-Sé que nos viste pelearnos......y reconciliarnos-suspiro-Si, percibí tu aroma, los claves son muy raros de encontrar, y sobretodo en Hogwarts, bueno, lo sé, somos extraños, Sirius y yo casi nos matamos, bueno, casi siempre, solo que no lo aparentamos-

-Pero....tiene que actuar tan.....tan......tan.....exagerado?-pregunte mirando el lago-Según recuerdo, siempre, en segundo, te gritaba mas fuerte que nadie.....y te daba ánimos....como ¡Ese es James Potter! ó ¡Tu eres el mejor James!-

-Bueno, aun que no lo creas, a mí me encantaba que gritara a todo pulmón todos sus ánimos, ya que eso me dio muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante, la fortaleza se logra con golpes y caídas, pero sin ayuda ni animo no se logra el objetivo-sonrió-Por eso quise hablarte-

-Por Sirius y Remus?-

-Claro que no, ellos son ejemplos de lo que quiero que entiendas Lily-miro el cielo por un gran rato

-No te entiendo-le dije al fin, después de 10 minutos

-Lily, como sabes, yo soy el último Potter, bueno, Susan se enojo un día y me grito, por que era tan asombros que sea el último Potter, no me iba a pasar nada, solo era un mago mas entre los demás, solo con apellido famoso, bueno la razón es que es importante que existan los Potter-suspiro-Hay cuatro casas, hechas por los cuatro grandes, cada uno tuvo descendientes, no me lo creerás, pero la descendiente de Hufflepuff se enamoro del descendiente de Ravenclaw, ambos fundaron la escuela de Baeuxbatons el descendiente de Syltherin formo la escuela de Durmstang-

-Si que sabes mucho sobre eso-dije sonriéndole, pero el no volteo a verme-Y supongo, que esos descendientes tiene familias, y esas familias son sus descendientes-dije sacando conclusiones

-Así es Lily, mi familia es descendiente directo de Gryffindor, por eso mi familia no puede desaparecer, Lily......quiero que pienses muy bien lo que te voy a decir-

-Te escucho-

-Sirius y Remus me han dado su amistad, su apoyo incondicional y mucho más, pero, ellos saben a lo que se arriesgan su vida mientras están a mi lado.....por lo cual, tu también arriesgas tu vida estando a mi lado, no quiero decir que te alejes de mí, sino que me he puesto a pensar, que yo terminare perjudicándote, y quiero  saber tu opinión, si tu quieres, puedes dejarme, ya que yo quiero tu bien......-

Suspiro mas fuerte y bajo la mirada del cielo y la puso en el lago, como si quisiera encontrar las respuestas en él. Después de otro silencio, intento mirarme a los ojos, pero, se arrepintió al final y siguió mirando el lago. 

-Tu tienes peligro a mi lado, aun que estemos en Hogwarts, y el profesor Dumbledore este aquí, Voldemort tiene grandes poderes, y hará cualquier cosa para verme mas lastimado, para quitarme lo que me queda de alma-sonrió amargamente-Por eso me fui de Hogwarts, para protegerlos, mejor mato a mis amigos _muggles_ de mi vecindario que a ustedes, aun que me dolió saber su muerte, me alegre sabiendo que no fueron ustedes, por eso Lily, quiero saber, tu tienes toda una vida por vivir, no la debes desperdiciar escondiéndote con temor de saber que alguien vendrá a matarte y.......-

-James-dije tomando su barbilla para que me mirara-Yo nunca me iría de tu lado-

-Por favor Lily-me dijo con tristeza y enfado a la vez-No seas como Sirius y Remus, que quisieron quedarse con migo, en vez de negarme, en vez de dejarme-

-Yo haré lo mismo, no te dejaré, ni aun que mi vida dependiera de ello- 

-Lily, eres tan importante para mí, que saber que estas en peligro por mí, me hace sentir impotente, por eso te pido que me dejes, yo no dejare de amarte, pero quiero que te olvides de mí, por primera vez, quiero ser un extraño para ti-

-James, no te dejare, no lo haré, ya que lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que allá tenido, no dejare al hombre que mas amo en el mundo, ni por que me lo pida, ni por un loco maniático que quiere matarlo-

-Lily, quiero que me olvides, para que lo que me resta de alma no se acabe, suficiente tengo con el pendiente que me dejan Sirius y Remus y tu.......-

Ya no deje que siguiera, lo bese por sorpresa, ahogando sus palabras, no me gusta que hable así, como si toda esperaza se hubiera esfumado en menos de 5 minutos. James no me contesta ese beso, debe ser la impresión, ya que no soy de esas personas que actúan de esa forma tan impulsiva, pero no encontré otra forma de callarlo. Cuando me separe de él, lo mire a los ojos dándole una sonrisa

-James, nunca me alejaría de tu lado, jamás, por si no te has dado cuenta, tu eres mi alma, si te dejo, dejaría a mi alma, por eso nos quedamos a tu lado James, por que eres algo importante para nosotros, por todas las razones que me diste  para que me fuera, las uso como razones para quedarme, James.....entiende algo-suspire-Yo siempre estaré con tigo, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré con tigo, se que tenía dudas al principio sobre nuestra relación, pero ahora se que debo estar a tu lado, para ayudarte y apoyarte, no te daré la espalda-

James me abrazo de golpe, yo sonreí ya que me estaba transmitiendo lo que sentía, el gran agradecimiento que tiene ante mis palabras. Con dulzura, se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos intensamente, siento que ambos nos perdemos en los ojos del otro, el mundo dejo de girar y solo existimos él y yo, poco a poco, se acerca a mí, para depositar sus labios en los míos, dándome un dulce y tierno beso.  Mientras el beso iba a aumentando, James metió con cuidado su lengua en mi boca, con curiosidad empezó a explorarla, y lejos de darme asco, me encantaba sentir su lengua junto a la mía, explorando mi boca como si fuera una isla misteriosa. 

Por falta de oxígeno, nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos. Pude notar que un ligero color rojo teñía las mejillas de James, junto con sus mejillas se veía realmente sexy. Con su mano derecha, me acaricio mi mejilla con tanta delicadeza, como si yo me pudiera romper en un momento a otro. Me tomo por la barbilla y nuevamente me beso, esta vez fue mas apasionado, mas candente y mas lindo. Cuando vi, James me acorralo en un muro mientras me besaba apasionadamente. 

Y como aquella vez, mis manos, instintivamente pasaron por su espalda y su cabello, enredando sus cabellos en mis dedos, disfrutando del beso y quitándole la corbata con sutileza. Él, con algo de desconfianza, acaricia mi mejilla, sin dejar de besarme me acaricia con su mano cada parte de mi cuerpo, aun que con algo de timidez al llegar a mi pecho, pero me encanto como lo hizo, tan dulce, tan tierno, tan él. 

Le quite la corbata, dejándola caer a nuestros pies, nos separamos ligeramente para tomar un poco de oxígeno, pero seguíamos lo suficientemente juntos como para sentir la respiración del otro. Con un sutil movimiento, me quito lentamente la túnica, acariciando dulcemente mi cuerpo, para después dejarla caer. Lo mire a los ojos sonriendo, él se limito a besarme mientras yo revolvía mis dedos en su cabello. 

Estar con James de esa forma fue divertido, ya que le quite la túnica, el suéter y de paso el chaleco, el ya estaba por quitarme la blusa, pero se escucho risas de alguien que esta cerca, era obvio que se estaba riendo del que le gritaba. 

-PEEVES-se escucho no muy lejos de donde estábamos-REGRESA ACA, PEQUEÑO BRIBON, NO ESCAPARAS DE ESTA- 

James y yo tomamos nuestras cosas, James nos cubrió con la capa y nos quedamos en silencio, en eso vimos a Peeves volando de espaldas con las manos detrás de la cabeza como si estuviera tomando el sol, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE-ese era Filch, y de seguro, Peeves hizo algo que lo molesto de verdad

-Vamonos-me susurro James al oído 

Con cuidado, pasamos a lado de Peeves sin ser notados, nos acercamos a la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Filch mas molesto que nunca y a la Señora Norris a su espalda. Con mucho cuidado, salimos de la Torre, preguntándonos si la gata podía ver por las capa invisibles, ya que no nos quitaba el ojo de encima. 

Al salir de la Torre, James se metió por un pasadizo, nos quito la capa y me tomo de la mano. Comenzó a correr guiándome por los diversos pasillos que había en ese lugar, al parecer los conocía muy bien, ya que no necesito el _Mapa del Merodeador_ me sorprendí cuando salimos a un pasillo con una alfombra roja y antorchas que hacían al lugar cálido y acogedor. 

-Dónde estamos?-

-En el pasillo donde podemos ir a Hufflepuff y a la cocina, ven vamos-

James me volvió arrastrar a una puerta detrás de una gran bandera, y me di cuenta que fue la misma puerta por donde había entrado Remus. Subimos con sigilo la escalinata de mármol y fuimos directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde la Señora Gorda estaba placidamente dormida.

-_Lluvia marina_-susurro James 

-Si lo dices, te creo-dijo medio dormida mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar

La sala común estaba desierta por completo, lo único que había eran libros, pergaminos, bufandas olvidadas en los respaldos de los sillones, plumas y algo de basura de dulces. James y yo nos miramos fijamente, con una sonrisa, me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso tierno. 

-Sabes?-me dijo al separarnos-Me alegro de cierta forma que Peeves hubiera entrado, ya que no es mi plan que mi primera vez sea en la sala de Astronomía-

-Estoy contigo-dije sonriendo

James me beso por ultima vez para darme las Buenas Noches, y espero a que me subiera al dormitorio de las chicas para irse a dormir. Mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de mi dormitorio, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que he decidido vivir junto a James toda mi vida, ahora todas mis dudas han sido aclaradas esta noche. 

Me pote la blusa y mi falda para poder ponerme mi pijama, no sé si estar molesta o agradecida con Peeves por interrumpirnos, pienso al meterme a mi cama, ya que por una parte no quería que James acabara de explorar en mí, pero tampoco quería tener mi primera vez en la Torre de Astronomía. Pero bueno, dejare de darle vueltas al asunto, mejor me dormiré y recordaré todo lo que paso esta noche antes de la interrupción de Peeves........ 

Continuara........................

*********************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Quería hacer un lime entre Lily y James, pero al final me puse a pensar, que sería mejor en otro lado y no en la Torre de Astronomía, así que tengo grandes planes para estos dos, creo que este capitulo fue el mas largo, pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado......**GRACIAS POR LOS 156 REVIEWS. **

****

**Gracias sobre todo a: Maika Yugi, Lalwen de Black, Myrtle, Daniela Lupin, kitty, andrea, ya que me poyaron muchísimo por sus reviews, ya que son las que me dejaron mas de 6**

También agradezco a: 

_Snmh, MISAO, Nany Liza, Julieta, ulezma, nikkyta, uriko, ñ, Fleur, Lady_MoonLight, Sabina_Evans, [Rena], Macky, PiRRa, Phoenix.G.Fawkes, cho Malfoy, Dannyfernanda, Cinthya, AnNa, Lourdes, Vero-chan, Diel, Alpha, amni, J.N.H., PAOLA, Katherin Keplert, Malkavian Kirie Croiff, kmila, Nar-Loyh, Licía, Aspy, tatiana, noami, Asuka Ishida (y si Asuka, escribí bien) naiko-li, Lily_chan, Ginny Potter, Mena, Katie Lupin, Ginny B, ladisirena, Esmeralda, Slythy, Arwen, DDR FREAK _Muchas gracias por sus reviews. 


	17. Compartiendo casa y nuevos profesores

Yo siempre estaré con tigo

                    17 Compartiendo casa y nuevos profesores 

Me despierto con algo de flojera, sonriendo al recordar lo que había pasado. Sencillamente hacía que amara mas a James. Estar con él....es como vivir una nueva aventura, que afortunada soy en tener el amor de él......no como su club de fans que nada mas sueña con lo que yo tengo. Me levante y me mire al espejo, no quisiera bañarme, por que tengo el aroma de James impregnado en mis cabellos, pero de todos modos, hoy me voy a impregnar de su aroma nuevamente. 

Me siento tan feliz que no me importaría que Severus me volviera a besar y que le vuelva a golpear, pero bueno. Me metí en el baño, y me asombre que no era la única que estaba dispuesta en bañarme. 

-Buenos días, mujer-me dijo Susan quitándose el camisón-Con quien estuviste? Adivino, James-

Yo solo sonreí y comencé a quitarme mi pijama, ahora sé que James y yo estamos vinculados por algo realmente hermoso y mágico, que me atrevería a pensar que no se puede romper. Susan sigue intentando en vano sacarme información por lo que paso anoche, pero solo sacaba de mí una sonrisa. Nos metimos en las regaderas, y mientras limpiaba mi cabello con un shampoo rosado, Susan dijo algo que atrajo mi atención

-Anoche me preocupe por Black, no solo por él-dijo sonrojándose un poco-También Lupin esta para preocuparse, ambos se ven tan cansados, siento que les preocupa mas de la cuenta lo de la Marca Tenebrosa-

-Bueno, Susan, no es para más, la Marca Tenebrosa es el signo de quien-tu-sabes-sabía que Susan no soportaba su nombre-Y James, esta en peligro, ¿no crees que sea por él?-

-Supongo que si-me miro sonriendo burlonamente-Ayer me comí patitas de pollo, muy, pero muy pequeñas, estaban jugositas-

-Susan, no me digas que te comiste a _Sasha_-dije asustada

-Claro que no-me dijo bromeando-Esta bien, se la deje encargada a Hagrid, esta en maravillado con tu dragón que ni le importaría que le quemaran el huerto de calabazas-

Comenzamos a reírnos mientras nos enjuagábamos el cuerpo, yo imaginando que las gotas de agua es James, explorándome poco a poco.....que imaginación tengo. Pero mientras estábamos en paz y tranquilidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe, yo tome una toalla y me la puse al frente. Me sorprendí al ver a Severus tirado con Sirius encima de él 

-Eres un.....-dijo Sirius enojado 

-AAAAAHHHHH-grito Susan enojada-¡BLACK! ¡SNAPE! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡QUE NO ESTAN VIENDO QUE......! ¡Y USTEDES, TAMBIEN LÁRGUENSE!-

Mire la puerta, se encontraban Remus, Lucius, Tom  y unos cuantos de Gryffindor, yo me sonroje a mas no poder y grite con todas mis fuerzas. No sabía que pasaba, que querían que se fueran, entre ellas y yo comenzamos a lanzarles cosas a los de la puerta, que inmediatamente se fueron corriendo, mientras que Severus y Sirius, apenas se daban cuenta en donde estaban.

-AAAAHHH-grito Sirius poniéndose de mil colores

Sirius se quedo perplejo mirándonos, mientras que Severus se sonrojo al máximo mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima, yo mas sonrojada y enojada, tome el shampoo y se lo lance a Severus, Susan se encargo de Sirius lanzándole una cubeta de madera. Después de eso, ambos quedaron noqueados en el suelo. 

-Que pasa?-pregunto James desde la puerta-Eh? No entiendo-

James tenía su pijama.....bueno en realidad no, solo tenía sus boxers, de un rojo muy lindo si me permiten pensarlo, tenía el cabello despeinado (no era nada raro) y se veía medio dormido y no traía lentes

-¡LARGATE TU TAMBIEN POTTER!-grito Susan lanzándole su shampoo 

James lo esquivo con facilidad y miro el suelo, donde estaban Sirius y Severus, creo que viendo estrellitas. El solo se inclino y los arrastro afuera y cerro la puerta, Susan y yo nos quedamos congeladas, el agua nos golpeaba la espalda y una toalla estaba enfrente nuestro tapándonos. En eso escuchamos a James gritar

-¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡TODAVÍA QUE LOS PERMITIMOS EN NUESTRA CASA USTEDES HACEN ESTUPIDECES!-

-¡CALLA POTTER! ¡SOLO QUERÍAMOS DIVERTIRNOS!-ese era Lucius

-¡TU CALLATE MALFOY! ¡Y AHORA, LÁRGUENSE DEL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS!-ese era Tom, sin duda alguna

Susan y yo nos quedamos perplejas, después de unos segundos, Susan cerro la llave, se puso una toalla seca alrededor y salió con decisión. Yo la imite, poniéndome una toalla seca y recogiéndome el cabello por arte de magia, por que estaba muy mojado y estaría empapando la alfombra de Gryffindor. 

Al salir nos encontramos con algunos Slytherin, Lucius en la cabeza, y en su espalda, se encontraba desmayado Severus. Los de Gryffindor estaban encabezados por James, y Remus cargaba a Sirius en su espalda, que le sangraba ligeramente la nariz

-Mira Potter, no te metas en esto-dijo Lucius sacando su varita

-¿Quieres luchar, Malfoy?-dijo James imitando a Lucius-Como antes-

Ambos se miraron con ira, y muchos de los de Gryffindor sacaron sus varitas, al igual que los de Slytherin. Yo pensé que comenzaría una guerra, pero Susan tomo la iniciativa, se acerco a Lucius y le dio una cachetada con fuerza

-Eres un pervertido, Malfoy-dijo irritada

-Mira mujer, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a ver a las mujeres de nuestra casa mientras se bañan-

-Pues esa es la diferencia, Malfoy-dijo irritada-Nosotras no somos de tu despreciable casa- 

Lucius iba a decir algo, cuando de repente a Susan se le resbala la toalla, terminando en el suelo. Todos los de Slytherin la miraron con ojos de platos, yo me quede atónita, mientras que los de Gryffindor, avergonzados se tapaban los ojos, todos menos James, que se puso enfrente de Susan para taparla de los de Slytherin.

-Déjate de tonterías, Malfoy, y regresa a los dormitorios de los chicos-

-Mira Potter, quítate de en medio-

-Has lo que te ordeno Malfoy, o un viejo amigo estará muy contento de verte de nuevo-

Lucius miro con terror a James, después les hizo señas a sus compañeros y se salieron. Mire a mí alrededor, algunas chicas miraban la escena, algunas de Slytherin. Volví a mirar a las chicos, todos seguían con los ojos tapados, Remus solo cerro los ojos, era obvio que no podía taparse los ojos por andar cargando a Sirius. 

James se inclino, y sin voltear a verla le dio la toalla. Susan la tomo avergonzada y se la coloco al frente, como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente. Mirando a James incrédula, mientras que él estaba muy sonrojado.

-James.....¿qué pasa?-preguntó Susan

James le iba a contestar, cuando un gemido proveniente de Sirius, llamo su atención, James volteo a ver a Remus, dándole la espalda a Susan. Sirius no sabía ni que onda, y al abrir los ojos, se volvió a desmayar, por ver a Susan con una toalla mal puesta. 

-Mejor pontéela bien, muchachos, vamonos-

Los de Gryffindor, sin abrir los ojos salieron de los dormitorios de las chicas, dejándonos con una gran duda. Susan se volvió a mí, con una mirada atónita y sumamente sonrojada

-Ese Black, me las va a pagar, me vio dos veces desnuda-dijo metiendose al baño nuevamente

Yo no sabía que pensar, y eso que estaba tan feliz hace 5 minutos. Seguí a Susan y con temor terminamos nuestro baño

***

-Potter, que demonios.....?-exclamo Susan al bajar las escaleras, pero cayo cuando vio a algunos de Slytherin sentados frente el fuego 

-Que esta pasando?-pregunto Laura apareciendo detrás de nosotras

-Cuando despertamos-dijo Molly entrando en escena-Ya estaba las de Slytherin-

No supimos que pensar, se notaba que había dos casas en una, los de Gryffindor en un lado lejos del fuego, todos con sus corbatas de naranja y rojo, y los de Slytherin a lado del fuego, con sus corbatas verdes y blancas, sin hablarse, solo mirándose desafiantemente. No se parecían nada a nosotros, nosotros convivíamos con todos. Después de acomodarnos por donde estaban los de Gryffindor, mire discretamente a los Slytherin, no se encontraba Lucius ni Severus. Pero no le di importancia. Después, se escucharon pasos, todos los de Gryffindor volteamos a ver quien eran lo que bajaban, y nos decepcionamos al ver a los últimos de Slytherin, entre ellos Lucius, con Narcisa a su lado. 

Seguimos hablando, y me di cuenta, que ninguno de los Slytherin voltearon a ver a los recién llegados de su casa, al parecer se dividían mucho, yo diría que solo están sentados lo mas junto posible por que no les simpatizamos. Nuevamente volvimos a escuchar pasos, y un griterío de chicas se hizo presente, haciendo que muchos de nosotros nos tapamos los oídos. Miramos quienes estaba en la escalera. 

No era de extrañarse, ya que habían bajado Los Merodeadores, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar al final de la escalera, se vieron rodeados por su club de admiradoras. Firmaron nuevamente libretas y pergaminos, pero nos sorprendió el ver que firmaban cosas como sombreros y mochilas, si que se empeñaban a tener algo de ellos. 

-Pero si los Mendigos siempre anda queriendo llamar la atención-dijo Lucius con desprecio 

-Bueno, al menos, nosotros no tenemos ese cabello de por lo menos casi un metro de largo y todo blanco-dijo Sirius que tenía una bandita blanca en la nariz

Los de Slytherin nos vieron amenazadoramente, después se retiraron dejándonos finalmente en la sala común, muchos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los Merodeadores, que nos dieron una sonrisa sincera pero cansada

-Que esta pasando?-

-Por que se metieron acá?-

-Por que no se largan a donde pertenecen?-

Todo tipo de preguntas se escuchaban dirigidas a los Merodeadores, que se miraron confundidos mientras suspiraban cansados. De seguro iba hacer una larga historia que aun no estaban dispuestos a contar, así que debía ayudarles.

-Bien-dije con decisión-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, estoy segura que todas nuestras preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, y no quiero ningún pero....bien, ahora bajen a desayunar-

Muchos se me quedaban viendo pero al final se salían sin discutir, creo que después de que nos quedamos encerrados en la sala común por tanto tiempo, aprendieron a respetarme. Solo quedamos Molly, Arthur, Susan, Tom, Joan, Laura y los Merodeadores, que me miraron agradecidos.

-Vamos a desayunar-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Molly tomo por el brazo a Arthur y salieron, Joan hizo lo mismo con Tom, que se sonrojo ligeramente mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Para mi sorpresa, Laura hizo lo mismo con Remus, que le regalo una sonrisa y salieron. Susan hizo lo mismo que Sirius, pero a diferencia de los demás, mi amiga estaba jalándolo para que reaccionara, supongo que aun estaba consternado por lo de hoy en la mañana

-Me daría el gran honor de acompañarla, señorita?-me dijo James sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia mientras me ofrecía su brazo     

-Pro supuesto-dije sonriendo-Vamos-dije al tomar su brazo

Bajamos por la escalera, viendo como Sirius intentaba zafarse de Susan, que lo arrastraba con decisión al Gran Comedor, Laura y Remus estaban hablando amenamente, Molly y Arthur estaban en la cabeza, al parecer Arthur estaba hablando de algo fuera de lo normal, por las caras que hacía Molly. Casi sin darme cuenta, Peter nos seguía atrás, muy atrás diría yo, supongo que esta cansado. 

Al llegar a la escalera de mármol, vimos como los de Ravenclaw nos daban una sonrisa nerviosa y se iban casi corriendo si alguno de los de Gryffindor se acercaba a ellos. Mire a Tom de reojo, al parecer tenía la mirada fija en la chica de Ravenclaw, que traía el cabello amarrado con una cola alta y hablaba amenamente con su grupito de amigas. 

-Te ves decepcionado, Tom-comento Molly al darse cuenta

-Es que.....-suspiro-Es una lastima que no vaya a querer hablar conmigo-

-Hablas de esa chica de Ravenclaw?-

Tom solo se limito a suspirar y camino lentamente al Gran Comedor, llevándose con él a Joan, que lo miraba preocupada. James no le dio importancia y siguió caminado, después Remus nos siguió y al ultimo Sirius, que aun intentaba librarse de las garras de Susan. Peter seguía hasta atrás. Al entrar al salón, nos sorprendimos al ver las decoraciones cambiadas, la bandera de Gryffindor tenía un color medio verde y el león era plateado y la bandera de Slytherin seguía verde, con tonos de naranja y la serpiente tenía rayas rojas y naranjas. Eso era muy extraño, lo que más nos extraño fue que nadie desayunaba, perecía que estaban esperando a todos los de Hogwarts para empezar. 

Nos sentamos esperando que los últimos Hufflepuff llegaran y tomaran sus asientos correspondientes. Dumbledore se levanto, aclarándose la garganta tosiendo un poco. Después nos miro esperando silencio que lo obtuvo de inmediato.

-Mis queridos alumnos, les doy los buenos días a todas, espero que hayan dormido bien, sin tanto ajetreo como cierta noche.......-recorrió su mirada por el gran salón-Es importante darles la mala noticia que varios de sus maestros no podrán darles clases-hubo cuchicheos de emoción-Pero ya encontramos suplentes perfectos para que no se cancelen las clases-

Todos nos miramos con una sonrisa, James me abrazo por la cintura para que me acercara mas a él. Me dio risa cuando Sirius se puso a lado de Remus temiendo por Susan que lo amenazaba con el puño. Nuevamente Dumbledore comenzó a hablar

-Quiero que vean las sorpresas que les esperan, así que no presentare a los 'nuevos' profesores, aun que muchos ya deben saber de uno que otro. Bueno, se preguntaran por que la decoración, es demasiado simple-suspiro-Los de Gryffindor deberán preguntarse, por que estaban los de Slytherin en su casa, bueno eso es por que las mazmorras, donde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin, esta indispuesta en estos momentos-nos miro fijamente-Y los jefes de Gryffindor, fueron los únicos que aceptaron a los de Slytherin, por esa razón, las banderas tiene toques de Slytherin y Gryffindor, bueno......y ahora, sin mas retrasos a desayunar-

Los platos se llenaron de comida y las copas de bebida, desayunamos contentos, bromeando a cada rato, y James, matándonos de risa a todos. Aun que sonría con nosotros, algo me dice que solo lo aparenta, ya que se ve muy agotado y podría decir que irritado. Aun me llega en la cabeza las palabras de Hagrid,  _'Se ve normal, actúa normal, pero eso no significa Lily, que no tenga sus sentimientos confundidos'  _siempre recuerdo esa frase, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, cada vez que veo a James la recuerdo sin importar que este haciendo.

-Bueno-dijo Remus consultando su reloj-Ya va a ser la primera clase, será mejor que comencemos a irnos-nos dirigió una mirada

-No puedes esperar?-preguntó Sirius, que estaba a su lado y disfrutaba unos pastelillos de chocolate con vainilla-Estoy llegando a la parte mas deliciosa y tu ya quieres irte-

-Con la pena _Canuto_-contesto riéndose un poco-Pero debemos arreglar algunas cosas-

-Pues ni modo-dijo Sirius respirando hondo-Cuanto apuestas a que me como 7 en menos de 1 minutos, _Cornamenta_?-

-Pues.......10 galeones-

-Hecho-

Sirius tomo 7 pastelillos, primero se comió 4 de un golpe, supusimos que no las masticaba, solo se lo tragaba. Después de medio minuto, tomo los otros tres y se los trago rápidamente, aparentemente se le atoró y Remus no tuvo mas que opción que darle un poco de su jugo de naranja. 

-Gane-dijo sin aliento

-Te pagaría, Canuto-contesto James sonriendo-Si tuviera dinero, con mucho gusto-

-O sea que casi me atragantando y tu no tienes dinero?-

-Así es-

-Cornamenta, eres un.....-

-Pero te comprare lo que quieras en Hosgmade-

-En serio?-

-Por que he de mentirte?-

-Bien-

-Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos-James se levanto-Merodeadores, a trabajar-

Se salieron, haciendo que muchas chicas voltearan a verlos. Si que se han vuelto muy populares durante estos últimos años. Tom y Arthur nos miran y se salen platicando entre ellos emocionados. Poco a poco, algunos alumnos comenzaron a irse, no sabíamos si era por que ya deseaban salir o por que eran nuestros nuevos profesores. Pero no le dimos importancia, nos salimos cinco minutos antes de que tocaran para dirigirnos al aula de Encantamientos. 

-Espero que tengamos un buen profesor o profesora-dijo emocionada Joan, al entrar al aula

Pero al entrar, todos nos quedamos congelados, el que nos iba a dar la clase de Encantamientos era nada mas y nada menos que.....

-Buenos días-dijo sonriendo-Joan.....perdón.......Maktier, si no le importa, le agradecería que tomara asiento-

-Tom.....que haces aquí?-

-No se ve, señorita Maktier? Estoy intentando impartir clase, y si tiene la amabilidad de sentarse, para pasar lista-

Todos nos quedamos atónitos de verlo, sabía que era bueno en Encantamientos, pero no creí que nos diera clase. La verdad, no fue tan mala, fue mas divertida de lo habitual, aun que descubrimos que Tom si les tiene terror a las chicas. Al terminar la clase, no nos dejo tarea, por lo cual salimos con una sonrisa para llegar aprisa a nuestra clase primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con nuestro nuevo maestro. 

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, Sirius estaba en la puerta, con _Fang_ a su lado, que no paraba de ladrar cuando nos vio llegar. Sirius nos sonrió y acaricio detrás de las orejas a _Fang_. 

-Bien, ahora esperaremos a los Slytherin-nos dijo mientras caminaba entre nosotros-Y hablando de ellos, ahí viene los muy descarados-

Efectivamente hay estaban, bajando las escaleras separados en pequeños grupos, con sonrisas burlonas y desagradables. Muchos no se sorprendieron al ver a Sirius. 

-Pero si es Black-dijo Severus mirándolo desafiante-Es que acaso no encontraron a otro idiota?-

-Lo que pasa es que tu ya tenías el cargo-dijo Sirius con una mirada que mataba-Por que te quedaba como anillo al dedo, pero como no eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarte a un simple lobo, no eres ni capaz de estar con las criaturas que veremos-

-Mira Black-dijo Lucius tranquilamente pero con su mirada fría-Si realmente fueras la mitad de lo que es Severus.....-

-Sería una mierda total-se limito a decir mientras nos daba la espalda-20 puntos menos para Slytherin-

-Eso no es justo-dijo indignada Narcisa-No hemos hecho aun nada-

-Bueno-se volteo a ver a la joven Slytherin-Si tu me lo pides, dulce señorita, solo le quitare 10 puntos-

-Me parece bien-

-Con gusto, dulce dama-se dirigió a nosotros-Bien, el profesor me ha pedido que les enseñe un animal muy curioso, se supone que deberíamos estar en la habitual aula, pero con el animal que veremos es mas recomendable que estemos aquí afuera-

Sirius fue a tras de la cabaña de Hagrid y regreso con algo parecido a una iguana, solo que tenía manchitas rojas por todo el cuerpo.

-Esto es un animal mágico muy peligroso-nos dijo mientras nos enseñaba los guantes de piel de dragón-Su nombre es......-

-Peligroso?-le desafió Severus-Por favor, eso ni podría atrapar una mosca-

-Snape, será mejor que te calles-dijo Sirius con una mirada sombría-Y ahora, no solo les quitare 10, si no 30 puntos, y bien, como decía este animal es muy peligroso, pero hay magos que dicen que es una buena mascota. Este animalito curioso se llama _Morzata roja_-suspiro-No puedo negar que es un fiel compañera pero.....-

-No acabas de decir que es una mala mascota y peligrosa?-

Me voltee a ver a Severus, miraba a Sirius con una malicia que nunca había visto, era como si de repente algo naciera en Severus, algo mucho peor que malicia, su mirada solo daba una centellita de maldad. Mientras que Sirius le daba una mirada, que podría matarlo. 

-Y así es, Snape-dijo reuniendo toda su paciencia-Es una mala mascota cuando no esta domesticada, y es sumamente peligrosa ya que......-

-Domesticada? Por favor, eso no hace otra cosa que estar quieta-

-50 puntos menos para Slytherin, y si se contar, Snape ahora son 80 puntos-dijo Sirius con un tono de satisfacción-Como decía, es peligrosa por las manchas rojas que tiene, ya que son......-

-Son para que enloquezcas? Por favor Black, esa cosa no asusta a nadie-

-¡Basta!-dijo Sirius molesto-¡100 puntos menos para Slytherin!-

-No señor-dijo Narcisa indignada, soltándose del abrazo de Lucius-No puedes quitarnos 150 puntos-

-Dulce doncella-dijo Sirius mirándola-No son 150, son 230 puntos menos a tu casa-

-No es justo-dijo mas indignada-No quiero que mi casa pierda por las estupideces de Severus-dijo mirándolo desafiantemente-¿qué tal un soborno?-

-Un soborno?-

-Si, tu sabes-movió su larga cabellera rubia sensualmente-Que tal una cita romántica, este sábado-

-Me estas chantajeando?-

-No funciona?-

-Si, pero.....no puedo aceptar eso, esta contra las reglas-

-De acuerdo, te doy un beso si no nos quitas todos esos puntos-

-Un beso y 50-

-Dos besos y 100-

-Tres besos  y 200-

-Hecho-dijo ella extendiendo su mano para que Sirius la estrechara

-Hecho-contesto tomando su mano, sin quitarse los guantes-Nos veremos en otro lado, te buscare-

-Bien-

Narcisa volvió a lado de Lucius, que no creía lo que había hecho su 'prometida' pero ella pareció muy satisfecha de poder negociar también con Sirius, quien prosiguió explicándonos

-Bien, este será vuestro proyecto-nos dijo sonriendo-Antes de decirles en que consiste el proyecto, les explicare brevemente lo que hace este animalito.......¿alguna idea?- 

Alce mi mano, viendo que nadie lo hacía, Sirius me dedico una sonrisa de gratitud, ya que se notaba que quería distraerse de la furiosa mirada de Susan, que le miraba peor que Severus. 

-Dime, Evans-

-Bueno, supongo que esas machitas tiene que ver con el fuego-

-Exacto-dijo sonriendo-5 puntos para Gryffindor, y díganme, si se relaciona con el fuego, su máximo ataque es?-después de un segundo Sirius puso una sonrisa forzada-Si, Malfoy-

Voltee a verlo, tenía la mano alzada y lo miraba con recelo, con una mano en la cintura de Narcisa dando a entender que solo era de él

-Un ataque de fuego-contesto con una sonrisa burlona

-Correcto-dijo desilusionado-5 puntos para Slytherin-dijo a regañadientes-Bueno, este animal si se enoja puede quemarlos con su piel, y su mecanismo de defensa es echar fuego por la boca, su proyecto será él cuidarlo sin enojarlo, quien pueda tenerlo a su lado por una semana sin ser quemado, tendrá la más alta puntuación-nos dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Dejo a la iguana en el suelo y se fue por un momento a buscar algo. Muchos de nosotros nos acercamos a ver que hacía la _Morzata roja_, al principio no dio indicios de vida, hasta que Laura se acerco demasiado, poniendo nervioso al animal, sus ojos se desorbitaron y comenzó a lanzar chorritos de fuego.

-Por favor-dijo Lucius-Esa cosa no podría hacerle daño a ni una mosca, es una criatura estúpida- 

No supimos bien lo que paso, pero solo vimos como la iguana se transformaba en algo gigante, me pareció ver a una gárgola roja por completo, y comenzó a lanzar grandes chorros de fuego, muchos tuvimos que tirarnos al suelo para no salir heridos, mientras que Lucius y su grupo intentaban escapar del fuego. 

-Pero que demonios.....?-escuche la voz de Sirius a lo lejos-Vamos mi cielo, cálmate-

Pero no surtió efecto, siguió lanzando fuego por donde estaba Lucius, el cual se libro haciendo una pose demasiado extraña, parecía bailarina de ballet

-Muy divertido-dijo Sirius riéndose-Pero ya basta cielo, debo de cuidarlos.....cuando terminen sus años en Hogwarts te lo comerás-

Sirius se acerco a la gárgola y le acaricio las alas con dulzura, esta se calmo y se sentó enfrente de Sirius, que le dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba detrás de sus orejas, nuevamente se convirtió en una iguana inofensiva.

-Por esta razón-dijo poniendo una caja enfrente de nosotros-Es tan difícil domesticarla, ya que es muy orgullosa y cuando se enoja, es muy difícil controlarla. Bueno, ahora-dijo ayudándome a levantarme-Esta caja tiene guantes de dragón-le tendió la mano a Laura en signo de que la ayudaba-En la otra caja-dijo señalando una caja un poco mas lejos de la primera al momento de darle la mano a Susan para ayudarla-Están más _Morzatas rojas_-le tendió la mano a Joan-Recuerden que es su calificación, así que trabajen bien-se fue con Narcisa, que estaba aun en el suelo-No las hagan enojar, ya que yo solo me llevado bien con 5-Narcisa se levanto y miro a Sirius-Y ahora, a trabajar, necesitan ayuda, solo tiene que pedírmela-ayudo a Molly que estaba cerca de Narcisa

Mis amigas y yo nos fuimos a la primera caja y tomamos nuestros guantes de dragón, después fuimos a la segunda y tomamos a nuestros animales, yo tome al mas pequeño, por que se veía recién nacido y muy tierno, Susan tomo al primero que se encontró sin darse cuenta, ya que miraba a Narcisa y Sirius. Nos acercamos a ellos disimuladamente para escucharlos.

-Por favor Black, me han dicho que besas muy bien-

-Lo sé-miro a la clase ocupada, sin notar nuestra presencia-Pero me gusta otra persona-

-Entonces para que aceptaste?-

-Por la simple razón de que no me perdería un beso con la chica mas linda de Slytherin-

-Gracias por pensar que soy linda-dijo moviendo su cabellera

-Bueno, terminemos con esto ¿quieres?-

-Como lo desees-

Primero, Narcisa beso a Sirius en los labios, por lo que veíamos, se notaba que estaba lleno de pasión, no duraron mucho juntos, ya que se separaron para tomar oxígeno mientras ambos se sonrojaba

-Si es cierto los rumores-dijo ella sonriendo-Besas de maravilla, Lucius no te hace ni la competencia-

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado-Solo faltan dos-

Creímos que se volvieran a besar en la boca, pero me sorprendió cuando vi a Narcisa que besaba con 'dulzura' la mejilla izquierda de Sirius, y el ultimo beso fue también en la mejilla, pero mas cerca de la boca que nada.

-Bien, un trato es un trato-dijo Sirius sonriendo sonrojado-Solo 30 puntos menos, y ahora, te suplico que vayas por tus guantes y tu _Morzata roja-_

Narcisa movió su cabellera sensualmente, como intentando estimular a Sirius hacer algo, pero él solo se dio media vuelta y noto nuestra presencia ya que fue hacia nosotras. 

-Hola-nos dijo al estar enfrente de nosotras

-Muy contento con el beso, no es así?-dijo Susan con los dientes apretados por la rabia

-Supongo que si-dijo sin darle importancia-Bueno, veo que tomaron los 5 con los que me llevo.......vaya Evans, tomaste a las difícil-dijo mirándome-Se nota que te gustan los retos, mientras están más pequeños, más difíciles son-se agacho como si estuviera revisando la _Morzata roja _de Laura-Y otra cosa, será mejor que comiences a cuidar a tu dragón, últimamente ha estado muy temperamental por no ver a su madre y como que lanza mucho fuego, tuvimos que dejarle a _Sasha_ al profesor Dumbledore para que _Albert _no la quemara....aun que suena muy irónico-me sonrió-Sigan trabajando-

Sirius nos miro por ultima vez y fue con los otos alumnos, fue una clase muy tranquila, quitando que los Slytherin tenía muchos problemas con sus _Morzatas rojas _y se tuvieron que retirar, la mayoría, a la enfermería pro quemaduras severas, pero Sirius decía que era su culpa, por no tomarles el respeto que se merecía, a 5 minutos de tocar la campana, dejamos a todos nuestros animales y, muchos, comenzaron a irse al castillo, nosotras nos acercamos a Sirius

-No se preocupen-nos dijo sonriendo-Se sorprenderán con sus nuevos profesores, vayan no querrán llegar tarde-

Nos fuimos contentos y nos sorprendimos con nuestros profesores. Carl Brown nos dio _Aritmacia_, el hermano de Joan, Terry Jodan nos dio la clase de _Herbologia_, Arthur nos dio _Estudios Muggles_, James nos dio _Astronomía_ y _Transformaciones_, Remus nos dio _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, _y para terminar de sorprendernos, y lo mas curioso, es que _Adivinación_ nos la dio la chica con la que Tom había hablado anteriormente, nuestra ultima clase era _Pociones _y nos la dio.....

-Buenas tardes-nos dejo Severus al entrar a la mazmorra-Yo seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones-dijo como si le molestara-Y hoy, veremos la poción para poder hacer invisible a las personas, están efectiva como una capa invisible, todas las sustancias que necesitan están anotadas en el pisaron, tiene que hacer la poción y el antídoto, no saldrán hasta que las hayan hecho correctamente-

Comenzamos a trabajar en silencio, por alguna razón me intimida su forma de ser, ahora que ya se que me ama, no puedo verlo como siempre y se ha vuelto mas frío que el mismo hielo, lo cual me hace sentir un poco mal. Gracias a dios terminamos bien la poción, pero se nos hizo bastante difícil el antídoto. 

-Evans-me dijo como en susurro

-Severus-dije mirándolo-Lo siento......er....profesor-

-No hay problema.....Lily-me dijo como si revisara mis notas-Solo quiero hablar contigo....sobre lo que paso ayer-  

-Severus-

-Yo lo siento, me deje llevar por mi impulso, por favor, no desearía me que dejarás de hablar, te quito mucho y se me privas de tu amistad.....creo que yo.....- 

-No te preocupes, Severus-le dije sonriendo-Aun que no pueda corresponder tus sentimientos, quiero ser tu amiga......perdóname por el golpe-

-Perdonada-me miro sonriendo-Quieres que te ayude? Supongo que tienes problemas con el antídoto-

-Así es-dije sonriéndole mas-Pero no creo que este bien que un profesor le ayude a una alumna-

-Es que, para este profesor, eres su consentida....mira, lo única que tienes que hacer.....-

Me dicto discretamente todo lo que debía hacer, y así termine pronto, supongo que fui la única que tuvo un diez en la practica, al sonar la campana, nos dejo tarea, y antes de salir, de despedí de él con un gesto con la mano que me correspondió sonriendo. 

-Si que fue difícil-dijo Susan saliendo de la mazmorra

-Pero bueno, tan siquiera no reprobé-dijo Laura suspirando 

-Me di cuenta-me dijo Molly sonriéndome de una manera extraña-Que te ayudo en el antídoto y que eres su consentida-

-Bueno-dije sonriendo-Digamos que nos peleamos y acabamos de reconciliarnos, sabe? Voy por _Sasha_, vienen?-

-Yo si quiero-me dijo Joan sonriendo-Siempre quise conocer a tu dragón-

-Estamos en lo mismo-dijo Laura

-Entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vamos por _Albert_-dijo Susan muy contenta 

Salimos juntas a la explanada de la escuela y nos dirigimos a la casa de Hagrid, donde se encontraba Sirius guardando los guantes de dragón, y no estaba solo, James y Remus se encontraban a su lado. Al parecer no notaron nuestra presencia, por que estaba muy metidos en la platica

-Me parece extraño, _Cornamenta_-dijo Remus preocupado-_Cola gusano_ actúa muy raro-

-No exageres, _Lunático_, _Cola gusano_ esta bien ¿a qué sí, _Cornamenta_?-

-Bueno-comenzó James-Es cierto _Lunático,_ _Cola gusano_ actúa más raro de lo normal, pero _Canuto_ tiene razón, él siempre es muy raro-

-Por favor, _Cornamenta-_dijo Sirius sonriendo-El nunca haría nada malo, aun que su vida dependiera en ello, somos sus amigos y no nos traicionaría-

-Tienes razón _Canuto_-dijo James sonriendo 

-Creo que nos hemos preocupado por nada-dijo Remus suspirando 

Ya no dijeron nada, cargaron las cajas y las dejaron a un lado de la cabaña. James se metió a la cabaña. Nosotras nos extrañamos cuando vimos que salió fuego por la chimenea, se rompió una ventana y salió mas fuego. Yo sabía que pasaba, por eso corrí hasta entrar a la cabaña, ignorando la cara de perplejidad de Remus. 

Al entrar vi a _Albert_ sacando fuego por la boca, intentando darle, en vano, a James, que fácilmente se libraba.

-Lily-me dijo esquivando un chorro de fuego-Hasta que vienes a visitarlo-me dijo sonriendo mientras se le prendía la túnica

-James-dije sacando la varita para apagarle el fuego

-No te preocupes por mí, ahora ve con _Albert_, yo me las arreglo después-

Fui a lado de _Albert_ y lo cargue, poniéndolo en mi pecho tranquilizándolo con un abrazo. Me reconoció en seguida y dejo de lanzar fuego, saliéndole un poco de humo por la nariz. Cuando se tranquilizo. Vi a James como se apagaba la túnica sacando agua por la varita, para después sentarse a mi lado. 

-Me dijeron.....que te reconciliaste con Snape-

-Cómo sabías que estábamos peleados?-

-Vi cuando te beso-se limito a decirme sin mirarme-Supe que te enojaste con él....y ahora te reconciliaste con el-

-Te molesta?- 

-Mira-dijo mirando fijamente la ventana rota-El sol se esta poniendo, dándole lugar a la noche, que nos regala estrellas-

Me dijo eso, por que no quería contestar mi pregunta, no entiendo la verdad a James, aun que quede con él de estar a su lado, me parece muy extraño su forma de pensar y ser. Me sentí algo mal, por alguna razón, sabía que le molestaba que fuera amiga de Severus, pero....por que me quiere no me lo reprocha. 

-Pronto será la cena-me dijo de repente-Mi madre me gritara 'Baja, la cena esta lista Potter' al bajar, me encontrare con mi padre leyendo el periódico, tanto el _muggle_ como el mágico, me mirara y me dará una sonrisa. Me sentare a su lado y veré a la cocina, donde mi madre llega con los platos y la comida. Mi padre y yo le daremos gracias por la comida y cenaremos en silencio-

-James-dije mirándolo

-Mi madre no le gustara en lo mas mínimo el silencio y comienza a dar una plática amena donde yo solo escucho y mis padres participan en ella. Después, al terminar la cena, mi madre se levanta y recogerá los platos, dejándonos a mi padre y a mí. Yo decidiré irme para dejar a mi padre con sus pensamientos, cuando me levante mi padre me tomara por el hombro, y me abrazara, por primera vez-

-James......-

-Me quedare sin contestarle el abrazo, mientras él comienza a pedirme perdón......y yo sin decirle nada, después mi madre llegara y me abrazara también.....despidiéndome......después.......ya no me encontrare en mi casa, estaré en un bosque, mis padres dejaran de abrazarme, observare a mi padre y tendrá sangre por toda la cara, mi madre desaparecerá ante la oscuridad, dejándome solo. Cuando veo, ya no tendré 7 años, tendré 16, con mi túnica de Hogwarts. Veré a muchas sombras a mi alrededor-

-Pero.....-

-No distinguiré ninguna, solo me daré cuenta que todas rodean a una mas grande y obscura. Esa figura se acercara a mí, enseñándome todo lo que temo, y me arrebatara el alma.....lo que me quedaba de ella-sonrió amargamente-Y otra vez, me levantare sobresaltado, sudando frío y con la respiración entrecortada, mirando a todos lados y me daré cuenta, que estoy en Hogwarts, en mi habitación con Sirius, Remus, Peter.........sin muertes ni sangre a mi alrededor.......-

-Lo que me contaste......son...tus....tus....-

-Cada vez tengo una peor que la otra, pero esa fue la primera-

-James-

-Aun así......me amas?-

-Claro que si-dije sonriendo-Siempre te amaré-

James me abrazo poniendo alrededor de mis hombros sus brazos. Recargando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros. Yo entendí lo que me quiso dar a entender, me volvió a preguntar si aun estoy dispuesta a estar a su lado sabiendo que podrá morir estando a su lado.....pero no importa......yo estaré contigo James....siempre estaré a tu lado......

-No te preocupes....los de Slytherin no te molestaran-me dijo James sonriendo-No permitiré que Malfoy te toque-

-De acuerdo-le sonreí

-Ven, tenemos que ir a cenar......no te preocupes, nos llevaremos a Albert-

-Pero.........-

-Ya le pedí permiso a Dumbledore, nos lo ha concedido, solo no dejes que saque fuego-

-Claro-

James me ayudo a levantarme y salimos de la cabaña, donde todos nos esperaban con una sonrisa

-C_ornamenta_......te tardaste-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Tranquilo _Canuto_, ya termine, ahora, vamos a cenar-

Y así, todos nos encaminamos al castillo, mientras Laura, Joan y Molly chuleaban a mi dragón. Yo abrace con una mano a James (sin dejar a Albert) y él puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.....nunca lo dejaré y esto es definitivo...nada me separara de él...absolutamente nada..... 

-Los de Slytherin nos la pagaran-dijo Sirius de repente

-Por que?-pregunto Susan mirándolo curiosa

-Pro algo que nos hicieron.....y no, no es por ustedes......-

-Esta noche trabajaremos mucho, _Canuto_-dijo James sonriendo-Será mejor que descanses tu mente-

-Bromeas?? Con esas _Morzatas rojas _no puedes-

-Entonces, te regalare un _pensadero,_ para que no pienses en tantas cosas-

-Creo que el que lo necesita, eres tu, _Cornamenta_-

-Tal vez tengas razón _Lunático_-dijo James sonriendo-Pero ahora, vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre

Yo lo miré extrañada, no sabía por que podía tener esa calma teniendo una lucha interior, pero al ver su sonrisa me tranquilice un poco.....espero que sea digna de ti.....James.... 

Continuara......................

********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les este gustando, no se como que se me ocurre cada cosa que me sorprendo a mi mis xD pero bueno, **muchas gracias por los 171 reviews** son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante con mi fic, y no se preocupen, pronto pondré el lemmon entre James y Lily  hasta la próxima       

Atte. Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	18. Una platica interesante y una cita

Yo siempre estaré contigo 

                   18 Una platica interesante y una cita

Para ser nuestra primera semana con los Slytherin, ha sido un infierno, nunca vi que los Gryffindor se volvieran tan hostiles con alguien, comprendo por que con los Slyherin son así, pero últimamente se ha vuelto más difícil mientras Lucius Malfoy anda conquistando a cualquier chica, sin importarle si es Gryffindor o Slytherin, eso si es ser un Don Juan, aun que pienso que lo hace por que sigue molesto por que Sirius beso a su prometida. Y supongo, que han hecho la sala común de Gryffindor más grande, ya que podemos estar todos los de Gryffindor en un lado y los Slytherin en otro, aun que han cambiado un poco las decoraciones.

-No me gusta como sé ve-dijo con desagrado Susan mientras desayunábamos-No me gusta dormir con unas sabanas que tiene una serpiente plateada- 

-Bueno, no tienes de que quejarte-le reprocho Sirius sirviéndose una tostada-Ustedes no tiene que dormir con unos gorilas-

-Aun no puedo creer que nos allá tocado con ellos-dijo Remus que, por primera vez, se veía molesto por las decisiones de la escuela-Que probabilidades había de que nos tocara con Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle y él (perdón por la palabra) imbecil de Parkinson-

-_Lunático_-Sirius lo miraba sorprendido

-Perdona _Canuto_, pero no puedo creer que a duras penas sepa cuanto es 1+2-dijo tomando una tostada y poniéndole mermelada

-Y a ti James ¿cómo te va?-quise saber, ya que había estado muy callado comiendo sus hojuelas de avena

-Mejor ni le preguntes-dijo Sirius mirando con cuidado a James-No ha estado muy contento últimamente-

-Iré a preparar mi próxima clase-dijo levantándose-No quiero que lleguen tarde-

James se salió mirando desafiantemente a los de Slytherin, ni siquiera termino de comer su desayuno y se veía mal humorado

-No lo tome a mal-dijo Remus dándole una tostada a Laura-Pero es que no soporta a Snape-

-Es verdad-dijo Sirius sirviéndose mas hojuelas-No los podemos dejar solos por que se matarían mutuamente, como que la última broma que le jugamos no le parecía muy buena-después se puso a devorar su comida, por que como lo hace, yo no lo llamaría comer

-Es verdad....aun....¿recuerdan la cara que puso?-repuso Remus sonriendo abiertamente

-Es verdad-dijo Peter algo asustado

-Gueno-dijo Sirius con la boca llena de hojuelas-No je puegue olguidar ago ta curioso-se paso la comida-Y hemos descubierto que el verde con rojo no es su color-

Los tres Merodeadores comenzaron a reírse, aun que Peter lanzaba miradas asustadas para los de  Slytherin. Al poco rato se despedían de nosotras y salían junto con Arthur y Tom, también alumnos de otras casas salían para preparar su clase.

-Chicas, vamonos-dijo Laura levantándose-Además, debemos ir con _Albert_ y dejarle a Dumbledore tu fénix, Lily-

-Tienes razón, chicas vamonos-

Salimos del Gran Comedor y nos dirigimos a la aula de Transformaciones, dejarías a _Sasha_ mas tarde, no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de James, en el camino, nos encontramos a Tom y Remus, que seguían a unos duendecillos. 

-Han visto a Tom y a _Lunático_?-pregunto Sirius, que estaba corriendo y se detuvo frente a nosotras

-Si, fueron a esa dirección-dijo Susan señalando por donde se fueron 

-Gracias, no quiero quedarme sin animales para mi clase-después se fue corriendo

-Que extraño se comportan-dijo Joan entrando al aula-Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos-

-Bueno, mejor tomemos la clase de James-dijo Molly sonriendo-Vamos a disfrutar a nuestros profesores-

Nos sentamos en las bancas de adelante, y, milagrosamente, vimos a Peter en un banco alejado del escritorio del profesor. Estaba como un manojo de nervios y supusimos que era mejor no hablarle. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron entrando, cinco minutos después de que sonó la campana, James no había llegado.

-¿Que le habrá pasado a Jamsie?-pregunto la jefa de su club de fans 

-Pues espero que este bien-exclamó una chica que estaba a su lado

-Tranquilas chicas, ya vendrá-

Y no, no llego, pasaron 10 minutos y nada, lo más curioso es que no hacíamos ruido y relajo como siempre, estábamos tan callados que parecía que estábamos estudiando. Finalmente, a la mitad de la clase, se abrió la puerta y todos volteamos a ver quien era. James estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo algo fatigado, se paso la mano por la cabeza y entro sin importarle los gritos de excitación de sus admiradoras.

-Perdón por la tardanza-nos dijo al llegar al escritorio-Los duendecillos si que son difíciles de ver......Arthur sin querer los soltó, pero digamos que también tuvo la culpa un cierto Slytherin que ni quiero recordar que existe-suspiro y me miro fijamente

Por alguna razón, al ver esos ojos almendrados, recordé a Severus, era como si James me estuviera diciendo que Severus Snape tuvo la culpa de ese relajo. 

-Bueno, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieren oír?-

-La buena-

-No, la mala-

-Preferimos la buena-

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo cansadamente-Les diré la buena, la próxima semana, los de Slytherin dejaran nuestra sala común y regresarán a la suya, finalmente podremos vivir tranquilamente-

No pude evitar emocionarme, ya que, si Severus era una incomodidad para James, era mejor que ni estuvieran juntos. Pero deje a un lado mi felicidad cuando vi su rostro, se veía extremadamente cansado y de no ser por que se que tiene 16 años juraría que tendría 26, creo que lo cansado se le refleja mucho (aun que no se ve nada mal) 

-La mala-dijo una vez que se tranquilizaron-Bueno, para algunas-miro a su club de fans-Tendré que renunciar a esto de ser profesor-

-¿Qué?-

-¡NO!-

-Si-dijo James en respuesta al grito de sus admiradoras-Ya he encontrados sustituto, créanme, no me extrañaran, nos seguiremos viendo, en una que otra clase, pero ya no impartiré Transformaciones-

-Pero....-Susan estaba atónita-¿Nos seguirás dando Astronomía, verdad?-

-Solo por un tiempo, mientras encuentre sustituto, aun que supongo que Remus sería una buena opción-dijo pensativo-Bueno, solo vine para avisarles, y ahora, aquí tiene su sustituto, no se si lo recuerden, pero para mi es como mi hermano menor, vamos pasa, no te comerán-

Miramos la puerta para ver a un joven de nuestra edad ahí parado, la verdad es que no esta nada feo, lo malo es que estaba un poco 'rellenito' pero se veía tan tierno como un oso de felpa, tenía una sonrisa algo tímida y unos ojos risueños. Entro y se puso a lado de James, que inmediatamente le puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Supongo que muchos de ustedes no lo recuerdan-suspiro-Estuvo con nosotros en día de nuestra Selección, además, que él fue una vez mi compañero de habitación, por eso, (para los hombres) no aceptábamos a nadie mas, aun que fuéramos cuatro y sobraba una, por que esa cama le pertenecía a él ¿a que si?-

-Así es, James-dijo sonriendo dulcemente el joven 

-Bueno, espero que lo traten bien, ya lo conocen, él es Frank Longbottom-

Me sorprendí de verlo, hace tiempo que no lo veíamos, pero hace tiempo que no estaba así, era mas gordito y muy nervioso, pero el se había ido, por su familia, y después de casi 4 años regresa.....que curioso.

-Bien, los dejaré con Frank, les juro que es el mejor sustituto del mundo-

Con una sonrisa se despidió de nosotros y se salió, dejando a Frank al frente con una sonrisita tímida

-Bueno.....¿qué tal si empezamos? James me ha dicho que ya saben transformar cosas como......-

Yo ya no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto, mi mente se encontraba con James, ni _Sasha,_ que estaba asustada, me hizo concentrarme. Unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y alcanzar a James me invaden.......¿por qué me siento así? Siento como si él necesitara algo mas de mí....no solo mi comprensión y mi compañía es algo mas....mas.....

***

Un cuarto totalmente oscuro, nada se ve, ni siquiera se sabe sí realmente se esta en un cuarto o no. Una joven de cabello rojo intenso y algo ondulado, junto con unos ojos verdes brillantes, se encuentra recostada, con los ojos entreabiertos. No sabe en donde esta, ni por que esta ahí, se incorporo lentamente esperando ver algo mas que la oscuridad, grito con la esperanza de saber donde estaba, pero solo escucho el eco vació de su voz. Desistió, levantándose y mirando a todos lados extrañada.

Por alguna razón, comenzó a caminar, tal vez la esperanza de encontrar la salida se dibujaba por su mente. Se detuvo en seco, un gran pánico invadió su ser al escuchar un llanto. Era de un infante, sin duda alguna, pero aun así, le daba algo de miedo, se escuchaba como un susurro, muy lejano, pero estaba lleno de amargura. No era un berrinche normal que hace un niño al no conseguir lo que quiere.

-No debes llorar-dije una voz profunda y masculina-No debes llorar por esa insignificancia-

Un joven apareció al frente de la confundida chica, tenía la túnica de la escuela con una camisa blanca abajo, sus pantalones eran negros y se confundían con la oscuridad del ambiente. Ese no cabía duda que era James. Pero aun así, se escuchaba un llanto lejano

-Vamos, deja de llorar, debes ser fuerte-dijo James sin voltearse a ver a la joven-Deja de llorar-

El James que estaba ahí, no se parecía nada con el que se conocía, la joven se espanto y retrocedió unos pasos. Temía que ese hombre *extraño* la viera.

-Ven, deja de llorar-

Un niño salió de la nada, con su cabello notoriamente desordenado y lagrimas en los ojos. La joven lo miro, se veía igual que James, cuando tenía 11 años, aun que *ese* James se veía mas pequeño, como de 6 o 7 años.

-Deja de llorar-ordenó el *otro* James al pequeño-Debemos ser fuertes y tu no estas poniendo el ejemplo-

-Basta-dijo la joven-Es solo un niño-

El James que ordenaba, se volvió a la joven, la cual puso sus manos sobre su boca para ahogar un grito. No era el James que conocía, el tenía la mirada perdida en algún lado, sus ojos vacíos y sin vida eran aterradores, lo que se lograba ver de su túnica estaba rasgada y llena de sangre. 

-Y tu qué vas a para?-repuso una nueva voz -Solo deseo no verte triste.....Lily-dijo otro James saliendo de repente, con una sonrisa amarga y la túnica llena de sangre

En un momento, todo se volvió borroso, haciéndose un torbellino rojo, blanco y negro......

***

-¡Lily!-una voz-¡Lily!¡Por dios, Lily!¡Abre los ojos!-

Repetía mi nombre constantemente, una voz femenina muy lejana, que poco a poco llega a mis oídos un poco mas. La voz se intensifica a tal grado que es clara. Esa vos es de Susan, se nota que esta preocupada. Con pesadez comienzo a abrir mis ojos para encontrar los ojos azules preocupados de Susan.

-¡Lily!-dijo emocionada al abrazarme-¡Me tenías realmente preocupada!-

-Pero.....¿por qué?-pregunté algo adormilada

-Te desmayaste o algo así-me dijo Joan que me miraba con una sonrisa-Susan me dijo que no respirabas.....o eso le entendí-

-Estábamos tan preocupados-me dijo Frank que estaba a mi lado-Te acostamos en el suelo, pensé que si no respirabas podía darte primeros auxilios-

-No se preocupen-dije sonriendo-Estoy bien, solo me he quedado dormida....-

Ya no supe que decir, recordé el sueño que tuve de James......¿qué significaba? ¿Por qué había tres James? ¿Acaso ese sueño significaba...? Me levante tan de repente que Susan me miro extrañada. No dije nada, solo me fui corriendo a mas no poder, muchos profesores se me quedaban viendo como si fuera la cosa mas extraña del mundo, pero no me importo, seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Abrí la puerta de par en par, dejando a unas personas sorprendidas. Sirius, Remus, James y la enfermera Promfey me veía desde una cama lejana, donde James estaba sentando con sus shorts cafés y vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, unas cuantas de ellas con algo de sangre.

-Lily-me dijo Remus sorprendido-¿Qué.....que haces aquí?-

-Yo.....bueno....es que.....-trate de excusarme    

-Señorita Evans-dijo la enfermera molesta-Le suplicaría que no vuelva a entrar de esa forma, sino recuerda esto es una enfermería, no un hotel-

-Lo siento-dije avergonzada-Pero yo quería....hablar con James....-

-Que curioso-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Nosotros estábamos hablando de ti- 

-En serio?-pregunte sorprendida

-Así es-dijo Remus sonriéndome-Estábamos hablando de lo que le acaba de pasar a James y curiosamente tu estas relacionada con aquello de lo que estábamos hablando-

-Poppy-dijo James sonriendo a la enfermera-Podrías dejarnos solos un rato?-

-Pero......Potter tengo que terminar de.....-

-Lo harás después, ahora deseo hablar con ella-se miraron fijamente-No, no me fugare con ella....aun que la tentación sea bastante-

-¡James!-dijo Sirius-Deja de decir esas cosas-

-Vamos Sirius-Remus puso un brazo alrededor de Sirius-Son jóvenes, se quieren.....y es normal que piensen eso-

-Cállate-

-Bien, mas vale que te apures Potter, Black, Lupin, afuera-

-Pero....-

-Nada de pero Black, he dicho que afuera-

Sirius y Remus se despidieron de James y salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes darme una sonrisa picara. La enfermera se fue a su despacho dejándonos solos.

-Que curioso Lily-me dijo James mirando el suelo

-Que es curioso?-

-Hace poco, entre en shock......espante a Poppy y Sirius por poco llora por mi.....siempre tengo colapsos emocionales, pero este fue especial....-

-Un colapso?-

-Esta vez luchaba con mi parte oscura....que oprimía a mi niño interior......¿te suena familiar?-

-Entonces.....no....¿no fue un sueño?-

-No tengo idea como paso, pero entraste en mi mente.....eso me preocupa Lily-

-Pero......¿cómo pude...?-

-Hace poco, Dumbledore vino a visitarme, y le pareció muy interesante ese tema-

-Cuál tema?-

-Lily.....hace días.....siento que estas conmigo....no físicamente, sino mentalmente....siento como no quieres dejarme.....creo que no soy él mas indicado para decírtelo-dijo finalmente mirándome-Por que no mejor usted, profesor Dumbledore?- 

Me voltee con curiosidad para ver a Albus Dumbledore en el umbral de la puerta, con una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos risueños detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Se acerco lentamente a nosotros y le puso una mano al hombro a James.

-Me entere.....que conseguiste que a Frank lo sacarán de la guerra para que volviera a Hogwarts-suspiro-Te felicito James, tu siempre tan arriesgado, ahora veo por que eres el jefe de los jóvenes Black, Lupin y Pettigrew-

-Basta profesor-dijo James sonriendo-Me hace sonrojar-

-Como si eso fuera posible.....y ahora señorita Evans ¿sería tan amable de venir con migo? Me hubiera gustado no interrumpir su platica romántica, pero es necesario....-

-No se preocupe profesor, iré a donde me pida....solo deme unos segundos-

Le sonreí al profesor y le di a James un beso, suave, tierno y dulce. Fue muy breve pero muy lindo, lo mire por ultima vez y me fui con el profesor Dumbledore a su despacho. Al entrar a ese lugar, me sorprendió ver las fotografías de todos los profesores pasados, algunos hablando entre ellos y sonriéndome al pasar. En eso vi a mí quería _Sasha_ que jugaba con otro fénix, que se veía que era adulto y hermoso. 

-Hola mi cielo-dije al acercarme a la percha donde estaban-Mamá ha regresado-

Sasha me miro y movió emocionada sus alitas, yo le sonreí mientras la acariciaba. El otro fénix desplegó sus alas con orgullo, como si quisiera decirme que ayuda en el cuidado de mi fénix, así que lo acaricie a él con mí otra mano libre.

-Lily, si me harías el favor de sentarte-me dijo indicándome una silla enfrente de su escritorio

-Claro, profesor-dije mientras me sentaba

-Bien-dijo al pasarse al otro lado-Supongo que te habrás percatado que James esta muy sorprendido-

-Pues.....yo no diría que estaba muy sorprendido-

-Bueno....supongo que por ahí debemos empezar......Lily, como sabes la familia Potter es muy conocida, ¿sabes por que?-

-Por que son descendientes directos de _Godric Gryffindor_-

-Así es Lily, por lo cual son muy poderosos y una familia muy respetada, también por que nunca se han casado con....._muggles_ o hijos de _muggles,_ y como dicen, son sangre limpia-

-Entonces....mi relación con él no debería ser....-

-No Lily, si tan siquiera te pusieras a investigar de tu familia como investigas para la escuela, te darías cuenta que no eres hija de _muggles_-

-De que habla?-pregunté extrañada-Mi hermana Petunia no tiene poderes mágicos-

-La ceguera al intentar creer algo que no creemos posibles es muy grande Lily, y debo decirte que tu eres de esas personas que tiene esa ceguera-

-Entonces.....¿me esta diciendo que soy hija de magos?-

-Si, eres sangre limpia, aun que, yo no soy él mas indicado para contártelo, además que debes de estar preparada y.....creo (y es una lastima) que aun no estas lista, te falta aprender.....pero ahora, creo que nos desviamos del tema principal-

-Supongo que si-dije sonriendo 

-Bien, verás Lily, James es él ultimo de toda su familia, todos han desaparecido, poco a poco, dejando a James, no solo una soledad, sino una gran carga para sus hombros, ser el ultimo de una gran familia es muy difícil-

-Pero.....¿por qué?-

-James, desde sus 10 años, fue obligado a decidir por su familia, le toco ser el jefe familiar, ya que si padre.....murió cuando él tenía 6 años casi 7-

-Pero....la carta que le envió el Ministerio.......-

-Debo admitir, que yo fui quien pidió quien lo mantuvieran en secreto, el padre de James murió muy pronto, su madre, una mujer admirable, Catherin Potter, se lo oculto por mucho tiempo, ella nunca confió en la hija de Anna, Clara, siempre desconfió de ella, como toda su familia- 

-Pero......en la carta decía que se habían hecho amigas....-

-Otra vez, debo decir que yo metí nuevamente mis narices, debo confesar (y admito que me duele) que le mentí a James, no quería verlo tan.....deprimido, ser jefe de familia a temprana edad es mucha carga....por eso se mete en tantos líos, por que su mente aun no ha madurado lo suficiente como para entender las consecuencias......o tal vez, es lo suficientemente madura como para entender las consecuencias y solo le gusta vivir del riesgo y aventura-

-Pero......no entiendo.....-

-Lily, esa carta, la de su padre, se la había escrito ya hacía tiempo, pero no tuve el valor para entregársela, tuve que esperar a que estuviera listo......si el chico se hubiera enterado antes que su madre murió cuando él tenía 11 años, apenas cursaba Hogwarts-

-Pero.....él nos contaba que se la pasaba con su madre los fines de semana....cuando podía ella ir con él-

-La maravilla de la _poción multijugos_ un regalo del profesor Pierre para James-

-No puede ser....-

-Hace unos días, cuando llegaron los de Slytherin a vuestra casa, le conté todo a James, todo lo que había hecho......y sé que le dolió, sentí como el aura de paz se iba, como su alma se destrozaba, vi como el brillo de sus ojos se apago.....imagínate.....fue muy doloroso.....yo me imaginaba que me odiaría, pero nuevamente, me sorprendió, al decirme que lo que había hecho era lo correcto-

-Pero.....James estuvo solo....-

-Durante mucho tiempo, sinceramente, me asusto cuando me pidió que lo dejara ir a la guerra, me pidió permiso para convertir a Arthur Weasley en él durante unos días, me pidió tantas cosas Lily......y yo, de descarado le pedí una misión, supuse que me abandonaría, pero, por alguna razón no lo hizo, tenía los fundamentos para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo-

-Aun así.......-

-Vaya....y supuse que nadie me sorprendería mas que James.......se ve que ata cabos sueltos muy rápido, Lily-

-No es eso....es solo que....todo esto......-

-El fénix y el dragón, son para defenderte Lily, tu fénix esta tan fuerte que de un momento a otro arderá y se convertirá en el fénix mas lindo que hallas visto-

-Ya veo....pero....por que.....-

-James es un chico muy fuerte, por ser tan joven y el último de su familia...le cuesta expresar lo que siente.....por eso se le hace tan extraño que tu sigas a su lado-

-No entiendo como puede saber....-

-No es tan difícil, una vez que ya hayas tratado a un Potter-

-Que?-

-En mis primeros años en Hogwarts, mi mejor amigo fue el tatara tatara tatara abuelo de James, un gran compañero, leal como un perro y manso como ciervo, muy inteligente y un gran duelista....además que le pegaba tan fuerte a las _bludger_ en el _quitddich_, que siempre creí y las iba a romper cada vez que la golpeaba-

-Su mejor amigo....fue el abuelo tercero de James?-

-Así es..... al salir de la escuela me metí como profesor de Transformaciones y él como auror..... me mostró con orgullo a su hijo.....mas bien a sus hijos, una mujer y a un hombre...muy lindos y muy parecidos a él, la niñita fue asesinada.....sabes? ella era una buena amiga de Myrtle, cuando murió su amiga, Myrtle se hizo más sensible-

-Entonces......tuvo a los hijos del bisabuelo de James, estuvo con el abuelo de James....con el padre de James y ahora.....-

-Así es....supe que ellos eran bastantes orgullosos como para demostrar sus sentimientos, la presión y otras cosas, como el estrés, los hizo hostiles y fríos, por lo cual, les costaba decir algo importante para ellos-

-Entiendo-

-Todas las mujeres Potter, siempre hallaban la forma de entenderlos, no importaba como fuera, pero siempre lograban congeniar con ellos, y tu Lily, no has sido la excepción-

-Por eso a James le pareció curioso?-

-No, él sabe todo lo que te digo, lo que le pareció curioso Lily, es que tu eres la primera que entra en su mente-

-Que?-

-Entraste a su mente, tal vez era por que estabas preocupada o por que querías saber que sentía James, pero entraste en su mente.....supiste, viste y hasta sentiste, el sufrimiento de James, esto alarmo a nuestro joven amigo y le dio un colapso emocional...le pareció muy curioso como están unidos-

-Unidos?-

-Eso, es mas que amor Lily, tiene un vinculo mas fuerte, tanto es ese poder, que viste la guerra emocional de James......viste a los tres James que están en su mente.....su niño interior, su vació, y la paciencia, todo reunido en una mente.......-

***

La platica con Dumbledore fue más profunda de lo que creí, ahora ya tengo a _Sasha_ en mis manos y una gran confusión en mi mente.....están difícil ser adolescente.....pero....no entiendo......¿es que acaso no soy hija de _muggles_? ¿Será posible que sea de sangre limpia? ¡Ay!.....no se y ni me importa ahora, solo quiero descansar un rato de tanto pensar y tomar una buena taza de té.....¿dónde podré tomar un buen té? Ya se.....Hagrid....

Me dirigió a la explanada del colegio, pasando por el vestíbulo y saliendo por las grandes puertas de roble. Salí y me dirigí a la cabaña de Hagrid, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza y solo quiero descansar un rato. Al llegar a la puerta, toque y Hagrid me abrió con una sonrisa, me invito a pasar y me ofreció un buen té.

-Deberás estar feliz Lily, la próxima semana se van los de Slytherin-

-Si, creo que si debo de estar mas que feliz-

-Bueno....algo me dice que estas confundida-

-Solo un poco-

-Me entere....que entraste en la mente de James-

-Así es-dije mirando el té fijamente

-No te preocupes Lily, sé que tu estarás bien-

-Es que....no me preocupo por mí, Hagrid, sino por él, ahora no me siento digna de estar con él...siento que no soy lo suficiente buena para él-

-Lily, no digas eso, James confía en ti-

-Pero....¿y si le fallo? No soy tan fuerte.....-

-Tranquila Lily, James confía en ti, y sé que él escogió a la mujer correcta, tu le ayudas con tu sonrisa Lily, él te ama por ser como eres, no te confundas, tú eres su alegría, por ser tú, por tener ese carácter.....por eso James confía en ti, y tu eres......la mujer ideal para él...-

-Gracias, Hagrid-dije sonriendo

-Cuando quieras-me sonrió-Y ahora deja esa cara triste y alégrate-

-Tienes razón-suspiré-Bueno, voy a visitar a James a la enfermería......adiós _Albert_-lo acaricie-Mama tiene que irse....bueno, nos vemos Hagrid-

Salí más tranquila de la casa de Hagrid, si que sabe animar a cualquiera. Me sorprendí al ver a Sirius a lo lejos, estaba con algunos chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff enseñándoles a los duendes que se le había escapado. Se veía agotado pero feliz, después de ver la estupidez que hizo (dejar libre a los duendecillos por error) me fui al castillo, con una sonrisa y _Sasha_ en mis manos, al tiempo que el timbre sonaba para indicar el fin de clases y el inicio de la comida.....

***

-Estúpidas clases-se quejo Susan en la mesa-No entiendo nada de lo que tenemos que hacer en Aritmacia, supongo que la profesora me reprobara-

-Es que no pones atención-dijo Sirius sirviéndose guisado-Eres muy lenta con los números-

-Que dijiste, Black?-

-Que te ves bonita enojada-

Susan ya no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo mientras que Sirius comía muy contento su guisado, Remus los miro divertido mientras tomaba un bolillo.

-Y James?-pregunto Molly mientras le daba de comer a Arthur-Se fue en la mañana y no lo he vuelto a ver-

-Esta en la enfermería-dijo Peter sonriendo ligeramente-Al parecer se sintió mareado-

-_Cola gusano_, esas cosas no sé dicen-dijo Sirius dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo

-Pero no me pegues, _Canuto_-

-Ya basta ustedes dos, recuerden que tenemos clases-dijo Remus con una gran paciencia-Oye Lily, dime, ¿ya encontraste las respuestas a tus dudas?-

-Eh? bueno ya no tengo tantas-

-Ya veo-

-De que hablan?-quiso saber Laura

-De nada en especial, Laura-

Remus le sonrió a Laura, y, por muy extraño que parezca, se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa. Me parece, que a Laura le gusta Remus, como me gustaría que ambos fueran algo mas que amigos o compañeros, estoy seguro que no le vendría nada mal a Remus una pareja. 

-Bueno, Merodeadores, ya llegue-

Todos nos volteamos a ver quien era, para encontrarnos con James junto con su sonrisa. Sirius se alegro tanto que se levanto y lo abrazo, para después, hacer que James se sentara junto a él.

-Ya era hora, _Cornamenta_-le reprocho Remus divertido 

-Lo siento _Lunático_, pero Poppy no me dejaba ir-

-Pero el punto es que ya estas aquí, vamos a terminar de comer rápidamente, debo regresar con Hagrid, me quiere enseñar otros animales-

-Pues_, Canuto_, viejo amigo ¿por qué no te pones tu mismo en una jaula?-preguntó James divertido

-Si, y te ponemos un letrero _"El hombre que come como perro"_-dijo Remus siguiendo el juego de James

-Así es-continuo el juego Peter-Y abajo le ponemos_ "No darle comida, puede comerse los barrotes, y de paso, su mano"_-

Los cuatro comenzaron a reírse como locos desesperados, aun que si me causo gracia, no me reí tan fuerte, Susan solo miró a Sirius, como si esperara que se enojara o algo así, pero él estaba atacado de la risa.

-Merodeadores-dijo un rato después James-¿A qué no adivinan que es lo que hice hace rato?-

-Una broma a Lucius-repuso de inmediato Remus

-Tiraste tu medicina-dijo Sirius disimulando cara de asco-No, mejor aun, le hiciste una broma a Snape- 

-O tal vez, te pusiste una ropa extravagante y te pusiste a bailar la conga-dijo Peter ilusionado

-No, _Cola gusano_-dijo Sirius golpeando su brazo-_Cornamenta_ no haría tu sueño desde primero, además, aun tiene dignidad-

-Insisto _Cola gusano_-repuso James sonriendo-Eres él que tiene una gran imaginación de los cuatro- 

-Bueno, olvida lo que dijo Cornamenta-dijo Remus algo impaciente-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Bueno, _Lunático _y_ Canuto_ tenía razón, le hice una broma a Lucius y a Snape, al parecer se estaban metiendo con nuestras cosas y ya arregle el asunto-

-Pero como?-pregunto Sirius

No tardo en decir la pregunta cuando se escucho un grito furioso dirigido a los Merodeadores, las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, dejándonos ver a dos hombres....o intento de ellos. Eran Lucius y Severus, y debo admitir que no pude evitar reírme con ganas.

Mientras avanzaban amenazadoramente hacia donde estábamos, pude notar que tenía maquillaje, los labios pintados (Lucius de un rojo intenso y Severus de un rosa intenso) tenían sombras en los ojos (Lucius de color verde y Severus de color marrón), el cabello recogido por una cola alta, y según me pareció, tenían busto como una mujer. Al detenerse, miro furioso a los cuatro Merodeadores.

-Ustedes.....-

-Pero Lucius, que linda te vez-dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente 

-En serio lo crees?-hizo un ademán de que se sentía orgulloso, además que lo había dicho con una voz algo aguda, me pareció una mala actuación para aparentar ser mujer-Es decir....¡Ves en lo que me has convertido! ¡En lo que me han convertido todos!-reprocho con su voz normal y grave

-Bueno, te ves bien, Snape solo deberías ponerte una falda y quedas perfecta-dijo Remus entre risas

-En serio lo crees, Lupin?-hizo lo mismo que Lucius-Es decir ¡Claro que no!-se quejo ya con su voz normal 

-Estarán libres el sábado? Podríamos tener una cita-dijo James sonriendo 

-Pues yo tal vez su pueda-dijo Lucius con voz aguda-¡YA BASTA!-exclamo molesto con su voz normal-¡¿Acaso me veo como mujer o que?!-

-La verdad sí-dijo Peter siguiendo el juego-Y una mujer muy bonita- 

-En serio? Muchas gracias-respondió otra vez con una voz aguda-Es decir.....¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN Y PETTIGREW ME LAS PAGARAN!-dijo con su vos grave-¡Vamonos Servie, quiero ir al baño para retocarme el tinte!-dijo con voz aguda

-¿A que?-pregunto Severus consternado

-Es decir ¡A quitarnos esto!-

-Claro, cielo-dijo Severus con voz aguda

Mientras se iban, como que tenían problemas para caminar, primero caminaban normales y después como unas señoritas, para después caminar como hombres. Todos nos reíamos, hasta la profesora McGonagall que hacía intentos de verse enojada.

-_Cornamenta_, te luciste-dijo Remus entre risas

-Te sacaste un diez-

-No creo que se haya sacado un diez, señor Black-dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente-Creo que lo que se saco, fue un gran castigo- 

Todos dejamos de reírnos (los que estábamos cerca de Los Merodeadores) y miramos impresionados a la profesora, pero ellos le dieron una sonrisa mientras se levantaban de sus asientos

-Ustedes van a tener el peor castigo-

-Por supuesto profesora-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Ya me imagino que pueda ser-repuso Sirius sin dejar de reírse

-Y deberá durar semanas-continuó Peter

-Pero todo se hará, si nos atrapa-termino James sonriéndole a sus compañeros-Merodeadores....¡A correr!-

Y fue algo realmente curioso y satisfactorio, ver a los cuatro correr con la profesora atrás de ellos, me recordó cuando apenas habíamos entrado a Hogwarts y éramos unos niños ignorantes de los sentimientos......y ahora que lo pienso, espero ser digna del amor de James.......aun que ahora, solo siento que tengo mas dudas......

Mi atención es adquirida ahora, con una lechuza negra, que ha salido de la nada, mostrándome su patita para ver que tiene una carta. Yo se la quito y dejo que tome un poco de mis guisantes, algo de agua, para que se vaya a donde quiera que fuera su dueño, ya que es tarde para el correo. Mientras todos se divertían viendo a Los Merodeadores correr (a la cabeza James, seguido por Sirius, Remus y Peter) con la profesora McGonagall de tras de ellos, yo me dispuse a leer esa carta.  

"Lily, deseo verte en la Torre de Astronomía, es algo importante, no te preocupes, soy alguien que quieres mucho, ve a las doce de la noche, te dejaré la capa invisible y el Mapa del Merodeador en la mesa enfrente de la chimenea, te espero" 

El mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible.....supongo que es James, por que él siempre las trae con él. ¿Qué querrá decirme James? ¿Acaso quiere acabar con la charla pendiente? Sea lo que sea, estaré ahí. Guarde la carta y volví a reírme cuando los 5 salieron como rayo del Gran Comedor, la profesora se ve como una niña chiquita

-Bien alumnos-dijo el profesor Dumbledore cuando salieron-Ya que hemos tenido un poco de diversión, les informo que ya es hora de ir a clases, supongo que sus profesores llegaran algo tarde, pero a tiempo, si me hacen el favor de ir saliendo-

Susan me tomo por el brazo y comenzamos a salirnos, Joan y Tom estaban atacados de la risa, mientras que Molly le decía a Arthur el mal comportamiento de los Merodeadores (_¡Oponerse a un profesor! Y todavía....hacer que una profesora, tan respetable como McGonagall salga corriendo de esa forma.....inaudito, no me quiero imaginar lo que me pasaría si tuviera que lidiar con dos como ellos_) Laura solo sonreía nerviosamente a Molly y se compadecía por Arthur.

-Bueno, vamonos ya.....me pregunto si ha Snape se le allá quitado lo afeminado-dijo Susan riéndose al recordar a Severus como mujer

-Bueno, Susan, ya no te rías-le dije severamente-Soy una madre y debo de dar buenos ejemplos, aun que sea un animal mágico y ahora, deja de reírte y dale un buen ejemplo s _Sasha_-  

-Vamos Lily....deja de ser tan enojona o serás tan amargada como McGonagall-

-La profesora McGonagall no es amargada-dijo Tom sonriendo-Solo es estricta- 

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, va vamos a las mazmorras-dije sonriendo

Al llegar a las mazmorras, nos encontramos con el profesor Pierre, que, extrañamente y por primera vez, se veía agotado. Nos pidió que nos sentáramos y comenzamos con su clase.

***

La clase había sido entretenida en cierto punto, nos divertimos convirtiendo en animales a nuestros compañeros....a mi me toco ser una cebra....y a Susan un león, Joan fue un conejo, Laura una dulce golondrina y Molly un canguro. Hacer los antídotos no fue muy fácil, pero fue divertido. Que rápido se fue el día, ya que estamos cenando, y yo por la emoción, no baje a cenar, por que esperaba la hora en que debía reunirme con James. Hasta me olvide de las Slytherin que arruinaban nuestros dormitorios con bromas gastadas y de muy mal gusto, le había dejado encargada a _Sasha_ a nuestro profesor Dumbledore, y me fui a mi dormitorio a esperar y arreglarme un poco.

Susan llego con Laura, Molly y Joan, que nada mas llegaron a ponerse su pijama y se metieron a la cama, las Slytherin tardaron un poco mas en entrar, pero se durmieron muy rápido. Mire mi reloj....las 11:30.....sentía como si hubiera comido algo vivo (aun que no comí nada) y se estaba moviendo desesperadamente en mis entrañas. 

Ya no soporte la presión y me salí de la habitación con cuidado, baje las escaleras y, en la mesa al frente del fuego, vi el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible. Lo extendí y vi unas motitas en las cocinas 'Los Merodeadores'. Me puse la capa invisible y salí por el retrato de la Señora Gorda dejándola consternada, me dirigí a la Sala de Astronomía, mirando las mantitas de tinta, ya iban de salida, eso quiere decir que James ya viene para acá

Al llegar a la torre de Astronomía, vi que estaba arreglada, tenía una cama con sabanas de seda, alrededor de ella había muchas velas. Eso quiere decir que James......deje el mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible a un lado de la cama, mientras me sentaba en ella, era muy cómoda, demasiado. 

-Te gusta?-escuche una voz desde las sombras

-Claro que si....oye eres bastante rápido-

-No, solo soy puntual-

-Ya veo-dije sonriendo

-Sabes? Yo te quiero mucho-

-Y yo a ti-

-Eso lo sé, por eso viniste-

Mi sonrisa se borro cuando unos labios ocupaban los míos, fue tan brusco que me tiro en la cama, me pareció que buscaba algo mas, pude ver que se trataba de James, por que la luz de las velas me mostraban su rostro. Me quede impresionada sin moverme mientras se quitaba las gafas y volvía a besarme bruscamente. Me comenzó a quitar las ropas tan salvajemente que parecía un animal, ya no me gustaba para nada esto, quería que se detuviera, ya que me estaba lastimando, si lo que intentaba hacer era besarme, lo único que lograba era morderme y lastimarme. 

Me sentía tan mal y desolada, mi único amor que estaba destruyendo por dentro, y me tomaba como si fuera un objeto, para satisfacerse a él. Sentía como si se tuviera vengando de algo......unas lagrimas se aproximaron a mis ojos cayendo por mi rostro ¿es que realmente no me amabas? Si era así ¿por qué me lastimas y me utilizas de esa forma? 

Mi mente quedo en blanco cuando me quitaste la ropa interior y te desvestías tu también, todo tan rápido como si quisieras que esto acabara a la voz de ya, como si no tuvieras tiempo para nada. Me sentí confundida cuando escuche un grito....

-¡_Desmiriarus_!- 

 __

Continuara............................

***********************************

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno, le he parado ahí, por que tengo mas ideas, ya se aproxima el lemmon de James y Lily, para ser exacta, para el próximo capitulo, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 184 REVIEWS **me alegra que les guste mi historia, ya le tengo final....pero aun esta algo lejano, pero bueno, espero que me sigan dejando reviews  


	19. Una dulce despedida

Yo siempre estaré contigo

                    19 Una dulce despedida

Ese grito, esa voz la conozco, veo un rayo rojo que golpea a la persona que esta en cima de mí, él cae desmayado en mi regazo, no sé que hacer aun estoy demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo, veo como alguien se acerca a mí, y quita a la persona que esta en cima, me alegro al ver esos ojos azules almendrados que tanto amo. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?-dijiste hincándote a mi lado 

-Sí, gracias, James-

Me avergüenzo de que me mires desnuda, pongo mis brazos como si me estuviera abrazando tapándome el pecho. Te quitaste la túnica y me la pones alrededor desviando tu mirada, como sino quisieras que te viera a los ojos. Te levantas y me ayudas. Te vas a un lado de la cama y tomas tu capa y el _Mapa del Merodeador_.

-Traición, no es otra cosa-dijiste mirando la capa fijamente

-James, ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunte preocupada

-Pero.....¿quién?-dijo como si no me hubiera oído-Nadie lo sabe.....¿cómo?-

Me acerque a él, pero el se alejo de mí lentamente, sin dejar de mirar la capa y el mapa.

-¿Cómo.....?-

No termino de cuestionarse, cuando volvió a sacar la varita y apuntando a la puerta, grito:

_-¡Despedimenta_!-  

Un rayo verde plateado llego hasta James, pero se desvió como si hubiera golpeado un muro invisible, era obvio que James había utilizado el hechizo obstaculizador

-Por favor, Severus, no puedes engañar a un _auror_-dijo James desafiante a la puerta 

-Cállate-escuche la voz de Severus-Tu no eres _auror_-

-Claro que si, ¿acaso esta fue su treta?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Contesta ¿cómo supiste del Mapa?-

-¿Cuál mapa?-preguntó Severus mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta

-No te hagas el idiota-dijo James mas molesto-Esa fue su treta, engañar a Lily para lastimarme ¿no es así?-

-¿Lastimar a Lily? ¡Estas loco! Yo no la lastimaría ni aun que mi vida dependiera de ello-

-No te creo, solo haces como que la amas pero solo la utilizas-

-No es cierto-repuso molesto 

-Claro que si, sino es así, ¿por qué demonios me golpeaste cuando salía de las cocinas?-

-Por que te lo mereces, por idiota-

-Tú eres el idiota-dijo James mas que molesto

-Pues él único idiota, eres tu, Potter-escuche una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras desde el suelo-¡_Crucio_!-

James se quedo congelado, cayo al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, dando gritos ahogados, yo me asuste mucho. Esa era una maldición imperdonable, y la persona que se lo había mandado a James, era Lucius, que estaba tirado a un lado de la cama.

-Y ahora, te toca a ti, _sangre sucia_-me dijo mientras se levantaba y le quitaba la maldición a James, que yacía jadeando en el suelo-¡_Crucio_!-

Solo cerré los ojos, esperando que la maldición llegara, pero los abrí de golpe al escuchar un grito enfrente de mí. Me quede congelada, James se había levantado y se había interpuesto entre Lucius y yo, nuevamente cayo al suelo y se retorcía de un lado a otro, esta vez gritando fuertemente. 

-¡Malditos!-escuche una voz desde la puerta-¡_Imperio_!-

Lucius se quedo quieto, se le cayo la varita y James se quedo jadeando en el suelo. Mire a Lucius y pude notar que estaba bajo los efectos de otra maldición imperdonable. 

-Ahora, Malfoy-dijo la misma voz desde el umbral-Toma tu varita y date a tu mismo la maldición que le lanzaste a James-

Lucius tomo la varita y se apunto a sí mismo, diciendo ¡_Crucio_! en poco tiempo, el se quedo retorciéndose de dolor. Mire a la puerta para ver a Sirius, Remus paso a su lado y se dirigió a Lucius

-Basta, termina ya- 

Lucius dejo de retorcerse y se hallo jadeante en el suelo. Remus me volteo a mirar preocupado. Sirius paso por un lado de nosotros y fue directamente con James, que seguía en el piso

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí-dije algo nerviosa

-Ven Lily, vamonos_, Canuto_.....- 

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de él, llévatela-

-Llamare un profesor ¿de acuerdo?-

-Que sea Dumbledore y McGonagall-dijo Sirius cargando en su espalda a James que estaba desmayado-Tengo que explicarles.....-

-Bien, vamos Lily-

Remus me empujo dulcemente a la puerta, y me llevo a la sala común. Ya era pasada la media noche, el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado. Remus me sentó en un sillón y se acerco a la chimenea. Saco su varita.

-¡_Incendio_!-susurro, un chorro de fuego prendió la chimenea-Lily, ahora vuelvo-

-Remus....no me dejes sola-le dije tomándolo por la túnica-Por favor-

-Tengo que irme-

-Pero.....no quiero....aquí están los de Slytherin-lo mire de forma suplicante-No me dejes, quiero saber como esta James-

-Te diremos mas tarde, te debo dejar, por favor, déjame ir-me dio un beso en la frente y se fue 

Me quede mirando el fuego mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. No entiendo ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué Lucius y Severus querían vengarse de James? Hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que siento que voy a gritar de desesperación. No entiendo nada de nada, creo que necesito un _pensadero_ y una gran siesta.....

***

Me desperté cuando el fuego se había apagado, sentí una corriente de aire muy fría, haciéndome recordar que solo traía la túnica de James. Con pereza me levanto y me dirijo a mi dormitorio. Donde, al llegar, puedo percibir que todas estaban profundamente dormidas. Sigilosa como un gato, entre y saque toda mi ropa, me metí al baño donde abrí la regadera y me tome un baño. Aun podía sentir a Lucius con el cuerpo de James encima de mí. 

Después de bañarme y cambiarme, me seque el cabello para peinarme con una cola alta. Al terminar, salí del dormitorio, donde mis compañeras y algunas de Slytherin comenzaban a levantarse.

-Buenos días, Lily-me dijo Joan bostezando un poco

-Buenos días, Joan-le conteste agradeciendo que aun es algo temprano y que no puedan ver mi rostro por la penumbra

-Si que madrugaste-

-Buenos días, a ti también, Laura-

-Creo que vamos a bañarnos-dijo Susan levantándose de la cama-Amenos que quiera que los de Slytherin las espíen mientras se bañan-

Molly, Joan, Laura y Susan, se fueron al baño bromeando entre ellas. Las de Slytherin solo miraron por la ventana y se volvieron a dormir. Sin ganas realmente de hacer algo, me salí del dormitorio y baje a la sala común, donde algunos alumnos aun con pijama salían de sus habitaciones sonrientes. No tengo ganas de estar con gente, así que me salí y me dirijo a la Enfermería. 

No sé por que, pero me siento.....rara, como que no soy yo, tal vez sea por que estuvieron apunto de violarme......ó por que James casi muere por mi culpa....tal vez fueron las dos cosas.  Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo valor de ver a James, ni a Sirius ni a Remus, así que mejor cambio mi rumbo hacía el despacho de Dumbledore. Como soy prefecta, pues sé perfectamente la contraseña de cada sala común y despacho de los profesores. 

-Pistachos de pico-

La gárgola me deja pasar, enseñándome las escaleras para que suba. La verdad es una contraseña bastante estúpida, pero bueno, no puedo criticar a nuestro profesor. Al llegar a las puertas de roble, puedo escuchar voces exaltadas provenientes del despacho, lo que me impide tocar y escuchar atentamente

-Albus.....dos hechizos imperdonables-esa era la voz de la profesora McGonagall

-Lo sé Minerva, no tienes por que gritármelo al oído-escuche que la voz de Dumbledore estaba paciente y tranquila

-Albus......en lo personal-dijo una tercera voz masculina-Eso de que dos de tus alumnos hagan ese tipo de hechizos.....debería enviarlos a Azkaban en este momento-

-Cornelius-repuso Dumbledore con la misma tranquilidad, como si estuviera hablándole a cualquier alumno y no al mismísimo Ministro de Magia-Yo sé que hicieron mal, pero a ambos alumnos les falta un año para terminar-

-Lo sé Albus pero.....-

-Además como esta la situación, sabes que no te conviene mandarlos a Azkaban-por alguna razón me sonó algo complacido esto ultimo que dijo Dumbledore 

-Es cierto, pero.....-dudo Cornelius

-No se preocupe, Cornelius-dijo la profesora tranquilamente-Ambos serán reprendidos fuertemente, pero el señor Malfoy será el que tenga el peor castigo, Black será medio perdonado-

-Albus, escucha mi consejo-dijo Cornelius con algo de miedo-Debes de sacar a ese Malfoy  y Snape, solo te darán problemas- 

-Eso, Cornelius, es asunto mío-dijo cortante, dejando a un lado la amabilidad-Y ahora, te suplico, que te vayas y dejes tanto a Malfoy como a Potter-

-Bueno....Albus, si cambies de parecer, estaré dispuesto a.....-

-Tú lo has dicho Cornelius, mientras tanto, no necesito nada de ti, Minerva ¿serías tan gentil de acompañarlo a la salida?-

-Bueno, no te preocupes, sé llegar solo a la puerta, ¡adiós!-

No me moleste en esconderme, siento como si toda mi alma se hubiera olvidado de mi cuerpo dejándome vacía y sola. Cornelius se topo conmigo, me dio una sonrisa y se fue. Yo entre como si fuera mi casa al despacho de Dumbledore, dejando impactada a la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva, tranquila, solo ha venido por _Sasha_, su fénix-me miro mientras cargaba a _Sasha_-Lily, siéntate un momento-

-No gracias, profesor-dije mirando tristemente a _Sasha_-Ya me iba-

-Bueno, antes de que lo hagas, quiero saber ¿estas bien?-

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Acaso es un chiste? Era obvio que no, Lucius Malfoy por otro poco me viola, James casi se muere por mi culpa y por poco llevan a Sirius a la prisión de Azkaban ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Al final mire al profesor, y forzando una sonrisa le conteste

-Claro que estoy bien- 

-Bueno, solo una cosa-me dijo quitando su pequeña sonrisa-¿Aun quieres estar a mi lado?-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente, eso no lo dijo por él, sino por......esta vez, le regale una sonrisa, no sé de donde me salió, solo sé que se le di una sonrisa sincera y honesta

-Por supuesto, siempre-

Dejando perpleja a la profesora McGonagall me salí con una sonrisa, no sé por que, pero me siento más tranquila y a gusto. Y ahora, me siento con valor de ver a James, como que recordé que James vive para mí y yo vivo para James....aun que suene algo cursi. Llegue rápidamente a la enfermería, abrí la puerta y me interne en ella. No fue nada agradable lo que vi, pero debía ser fuerte.....

Severus estaba acostado en una cama cercana a la puerta, al parecer estaba inconsciente, Malfoy estaba vendado y con suero en un brazo (aun que no me importo mucho, por mí que se muera) pero lo que vi mas adelante si me impacto, Sirius estaba acostado con vendas, y una que otra manchada con sangre, Remus estaba a su lado mirándolo preocupado. Por un momento me preocupe por James, preguntándome dónde estaba cuando escuche un gemido de dolor a mi lado izquierdo. 

Tuve que ponerme las manos sobre mi boca para ahogar un grito, sentí como se entrecortaba la respiración y un gran dolo en mi corazón. James tenía vendas en la cabeza, los brazos y parte del torso (no podía verle mas, estaba con una sabana, que no podría decir que estaba blanca, sino con una que otra mancha roja) en su brazo tenía un suero y a lado otro con algo plateado con toques naranjas, y no hay que quitar el hecho de que apretaba las dientes y los ojos intentando no gritar

-Esa cosa plateada con naranja-me dijo una voz masculina atrás de mi-Es para restaurar todos los órganos internos, no es nada satisfactorio, ya que sientes como si te quemaras por dentro-

-Remus-susurre volteándolo a ver

-A mí me lo han puesto algunas veces-me dices serio-Después de mis transformaciones, casi siempre me lastimo yo o me lastiman otros hombres lobo.......ni Sirius ni James han estado tan lastimados como yo cuando nos enfrentamos a un hombre lobo, no te preocupes por Peter, siempre se pone en la cabeza de James, siempre se siente mas seguro ahí-  

-Remus....¿cómo llegamos a esto?-dije intentando parecer firma y sería

-La verdad Lily, es que no tengo idea-  

Baje la mirada evitando ver a James, como me gustaría dejar de escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Remus entiende lo que siento y me abraza, recargándome en su pecho e intenta que no escuche los lamentos de James.

-Sé que es duro-me susurro al oído-Tal vez te hiciera muy bien alejarte por unos días de James-

-No puedo-dije separándome de él un poco para verlo a los ojos-James me necesita......James.....-

-James necesita cerrar los ojos y dormir-me dijo Remus sonriendo-Por favor Lily, prométeme que no buscarás a James-

-¿Qué?-

-Es por tu bien, tanto el tuyo como el de James, por favor, prométeme que no lo volverás a buscar-

Lo mire fijamente, estaba mas serio que de costumbre, su mirada era bastante seria, dándome entender que no bromeaba, pero aun así, aun que lo aprecie mucho yo.....

-No puedo Remus-le dije seriamente-Esa es una promesa que no puedo cumplir-

-Admirable-dijo una voz lejana-Realmente admirable-

-Sirius-dije Remus volteándolo a ver 

-Hola.....ya me siento mejor-dijo sonriendo-Remus....por favor....-

-De acuerdo-

Remus me miro y me tomo por los hombros, se acerco tanto a mi rostro, que pensé que me iba a besar, pero se detuvo a 4 centímetros de mí

-Lily, por favor, no vuelvas a buscar a James-me dijo seriamente-Le causas más problemas de los que te imaginas-

-No.....eso no puede ser James......-

-Ya déjalo Lily, sino fuera por ti, ahora estaríamos todos juntos en la biblioteca, o planeando algo mas, Lily, no vuelvas a buscar a James-

-Remus....tu no puedes-

-Escucha, Lily-me tomo con mas fuerza mis hombro-Eres un estorbo para James, sácalo de tu mente, sácalo de tu corazón....solo le haces la vida más difícil-

-No es cierto-dije intentando no llorar-Eso no es cierto....-

-Lily, ¿puedes ver en que condición esta? Eso es...por tu culpa...-

-Pero.....casi me violan Remus....-

-No fue por gusto Lily, solo fue para que James sufriera-ya no pude ver los ojos de Remus, ya que había bajado la mirada-Nadie quisiera estar con una mujer.....tan.....tan poco atractiva como tu.....si James esta contigo, fue por lastima...-

-No es cierto-

-Si, no los dijo-

Remus dejo de tomarme por los hombros, bajando sus manos lentamente, aun no puedo mirar sus ojos. ¿Acaso es cierto? ¿James solo me quiso por lastima? ¿Por mí esta así? Ya no pude estar ahí, me dolió lo que me dijo Remus, me di media vuelta y comencé a correr a la salida. 

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al vestíbulo, me detuve y me escondí en un armario, donde me tape la cara con mis manos, llorando en silencio. ¿Es que James realmente no me amaba? ¿Era cierto lo que me había dicho Remus? Lo había dicho de una forma tan seria, y.....¿acaso estoy tan fea? No sé por que.....pero le creo, todo lo que dijo ¿por eso James me insistía tanto? ¿Por eso no creía que siguiera a su lado? 

-Conque aquí estas-dijo una voz femenina mientras se abría la puerta de golpe

Yo sabía quien era, abrace a Sussan fuertemente y me puse a llorar en su hombro, tal vez la deje consternada o impresionada, pero es que me duele tanto saber todo lo que me dijo Remus, entonces mi amor fue en vano.....

***

-Sussan, ¿no sabes por que estaba llorando?-

-Ni idea, solo la encontré, me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar-

-Debió ser algo malo-

-¿Se enteraron de que los Merodeadores están en la enfermería?-

-Esos cuatro no importan, pobre de Lucius, le toco estar ahí-

-Mira Mitrson, que si tu quieres a Malfoy ese es tu problema, a nosotras no nos gusta los arrogantes comprometidos con otra-

-Mira March, sí te pasas....-

-Cállense las dos, al parecer Lily esta despertando-

Comencé a abrir los ojos, pude ver el techo de mi dormitorio, volteo mi cabeza a la izquierda para ver a mis compañeras y unas cuantas Slytherin sentadas en un circulo cerca de mí. Sussan, al verme, se levanto y me aprisiono en un abrazo

-Lily, que gusto me da que ya estés bien-

-Sussan ¿qué pasa?-pregunte con dificultad-Sussan, suéltame, no me dejas respirar libremente-

-Lo siento-dijo al soltarme, dándome una sonrisita-Me tenías muy preocupada-

-¿Por que?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-La mejor pregunta sería ¿por qué estabas llorando cuando te encontré?-

Mi sonrisa desapareció al recordar la razón. Aun me sigo preguntando si todo aquello era cierto. Al ver el rostro de Sussan me di cuenta que no debo preocuparlas, así que sonreí forzadamente y me levante de la cama. 

-Por nada Sussan, cosas tontas-me dirigí a la puerta-Nos vemos al rato, deje mi tarea en la biblioteca-

Salí lo mas tranquila que pude del dormitorio de las chicas, y baje las escaleras a la sala común, donde muchas chicas me miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear. Salí de la sala común aun escuchando uno que otro comentario _(Dicen que por culpa de Evans, los merodeadores están en la enfermería)_ baje por las escaleras y me recargué cerca de una estatua de una bruja jorobada. 

Me sentía tonta y usada, como podía ser cierto. Pero, aun que me digan eso, no puedo dejar de amarlo, no puedo y no quiero, yo aun seguiré confiando en él y amándole, aun que ellos no lo quieran así, pues con la pena, ya estaré con James hasta el ultimo de mis días. 

-No crees que exageraste?-escuche una voz a lo lejos, me escondía mas en la estatua

-No _Canuto_-contesto fríamente 

-Pero _Lunático_ tu vas hacer el que le diga a James que Lily ya no va a estar a su lado-

-_Canuto_, eso fue lo que me pidió James-

-Como? Si a mi no me dijo nada-

-Por que Snape se levanto y te ataco, y tu volviste a darle un hechizo imperdonable, James lo vio, y me pidió algunas cosas-

-Vaya.....no recuerdo casi nada de esa noche-

-La profesora McGonagall estaba realmente enfadada, y ver a Cornelius Fudge lo le hizo ningún bienestar-

-Ya veo-

-Dumbledore no dejo que te llevaran a Azkaban-

-Bueno hombre-

-Oye......¿no crees que deberíamos hacer el hechizo para hacer olvidar a _Cornamenta_ lo que paso anoche?-

-Si de eso se tratara _Lunático_, deberíamos borrarle toda su infancia y toda su ida en Hogwarts, saber que _Cornamenta_ ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de esos años-

-Lo sé, pero saber que.....-

-Que pasa? Por que te quedaste tan callado y serio de repente-

-No hueles eso?-

-Que?-

-Claveles-

-Tu y tu maldito sentido del olfato-

-Creo que no debemos seguir hablando de esto-

-Sabes quien es?-

-Tengo una idea, vamos a la enfermería, o la enfermera le dará un ataque de no verte ahí-

-Como digas mi general-    

Escuche pasos que se alejaban de mí, era mas que obvio que Remus se dio cuenta que yo estaba cerca, con eso de que es hombre lobo, suspire y decidí ir a la lechucería, necesito enviar una carta....

No levante la vista durante todo el camino, por que no me siento con ganas de merecer nada, me siento vacía e idiota. Saque de mi túnica un pergamino, una pluma y un tarro de tinta, me recargue en una columna y comencé a escribir.

_Mama y Papa: _

_Cómo están? Yo estoy bien solo que........bueno.......se que no esperaban mi carta pero....necesito hablar con ustedes ¿podrían venir a la escuela? Es que tengo unas dudas que siento que ustedes son los únicos que pueden contestar, saludos a Petunia_

Sonreí amargamente, como si mi hermana le gustara algo proveniente de mi, aun recuerdo como jugábamos antes de mis once años, antes de la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts, cuanto pensaba que todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor era coincidencia y vivía......tranquila, así se podría decir 

Espero verlos pronto en mi escuela, y no se preocupen, estoy bien, solo confundida Besos de Su hija Lily  

 La doble y busque una lechuza para enviarlo, lo mas sorprendente fue que ni un paso di cuando siete lechuzas se posaron enfrente de mi, no tarde en reconocerlas, eran las lechuzas de James. 

-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere enviar esta carta?-dije con una sonrisita, que ni idea de donde salió 

Me agrado ver a las lechuzas sacar el pecho llenos de plumas para darme a entender que sería todo un orgullo llevar esa carta

-Necesito una lechuza fuerte, hábil y que entregue esta carta en menos de dos días-

Me sorprendí mas cuando las lechuzas se agruparon en dos filas dejando a dos lechuzas en el centro, las identifique rápidamente, era _Tormenta _y _James Dan_

-Bueno ¿difícil decisión no creen? Bueno, quiero que la lechuza sea rápida y confiable, que conozca todos los caminos y que vaya hasta un pueblo mas alejado de Londres-

_Tormenta_ se hizo a un lado para darle paso a _James Dan_, que subió a mi hombre estirando la pata para que le atara la carta. Una vez que le dije donde vivía con la carta atada a su pata, estiro las alas y alzo el vuelo. Me recargue en la ventana donde se había ido, mirándola hasta que se perdió de vista. 

Me pregunto ¿por qué me quisieron ayudar las lechuzas de James? Sirius había dicho que solo lo obedecían a él, entonces ¿por qué quisieron....? Bueno, creo que ya no importa, ahora quiero estar un momento sola. Me salí de la lechucería y me dirigí al Gran Comedor, tal vez pueda comer algo.

Al llegar, ya estaba repleto, pero nadie comía. Mire a la mesa de Gryffindor y pude notar que Sussan intentaba llamarme la atención con su mano. 

-Lily, te estábamos esperando-me dijo Joan

-Por?-pregunte sonriendo forzadamente

-Dicen-me contesto Molly-Que Dumbledore va aclara lo que paso-

-De que hablan?-pregunte sin entender

-Lo que pasa-me contesto Arthur, que estaba sentado a lado de Molly-Es que hay rumores de que dos alumnos usaron dos hechizos imperdonables-

-Y que por eso-colaboro Laura-Estás los Merodeadores en la Enfermería y dos Slytherin-

-Ya-dije mirando mi plato de oro vació

-También dicen, que una mujer estuvo de testigo, pero que no es nada seguro-dijo Tom pensativo-Si yo hubiera sido testigo de eso, me hubiera consternado tanto que ya me habría ido de la escuela-

-Pero Tom-le reprocho Joan-Los del Ministerio te buscarían, por ser testigo-

-No lo creo-dijo Sussan-Como saben, Cornelius Fudge es mi tío, y me dijo que no había ido tras la chica que fue testigo, solo me dijo que Dumbledore no le había dado permiso-

-Y que bueno-dije sonriendo tristemente-Por que no me habría dado gracia hablar sobre lo que paso-

-Lily, amiga-me dijo Laura-Hablas como si tu hubieras sido la testigo......-

-Claro es ilógico-dijo Sussan sonriendo-A menos que.......-sentí como Sussan me abrazaba de repente-Lo siento tanto.....amiga-

Los mire a todos, y sentí como si hubieran entendido que yo si fui la chica testigo, ya que no me dijeron nada, y no volvieron a comentar nada del asunto hasta que Dumbledore se apareció. Todo el gran comedor se quedo en silencio.

-Alumnos, debo aclara cosas, para que no se hagan mas rumores falsos-hubo un cuchicheo-Es cierto, dos de nuestros alumnos hicieron dos hechizos imperdonables, pero no serán enviados a Azkaban, de hecho quiero que esos dos alumnos se queden en el anonimato, no quiero saber o escuchar-dijo mirándonos a todos seriamente-Suposiciones de quienes fueron, ya que esos dos alumnos serán castigados y estarán mas cómodos en el anonimato-

Hubo otro cuchicheo, Molly me miro con cierta ternura y Laura me tomo una mano sonriendo, yo agradecí que me estuvieran apoyando en ese momento

-Y también, debo decir, que si, realmente hubo una testigo, pero para su comodidad-sentí su mirada en mi-También la dejare en el anonimato, sé que hay rumores de que esa joven es Lilian Evans, pero debo decepcionarles, por que no es ella, así que, por ultimo, sus compañeros...mejor conocidos como Los Merodeadores y los jóvenes Malfoy y Snape regresaran dentro de tres días con ustedes-

Las admiradoras de los Merodeadores saltaron de alegría, y hubo gritos de felicidad por parte de algunas Slytherin, pude ver que los guarda espaldas de Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle sonreían como idiotas, felices por saber que su líder estaría con ellos dentro de poco. Yo me sentí un poco mal, ya que dentro de tres días veré a James.....y.....estoy tan confundida, pero aun así, no quiero renunciar a él, primero muerta....

-Y sin mas que decir, pónganse a desayunar-

Joan me sirvió hojuelas de avena, mientras Molly preparaba unas cuantas tostadas. Sussan no me quito su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y comenzó a reírse, cuando Tom le sonrío a la chica de Ravenclaw y ella le contesto el saludo dejándolo anonada, y Joan, muerta de celos le comenzaba a reñir. 

-No te dejaremos ir-me dijo Arthur sonriendo-Hasta que comas algo ¿entendiste?-

Yo le sonreí asintiendo, me encanta que se preocupen por mí, por que sé que no estoy sola....aun que nunca estoy sola. No me pude mover de mi asiento hasta que termine comiéndome todo un plato de hojuelas de avena, huevo y tocino, junto con unas tostadas deliciosas. 

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba normal, disfrutando con mis amigos, riéndome y bromeando, sonriendo cuando Joan ahorcaba a Tom por mirar a la de Ravenclaw, de hecho no recordamos que teníamos clase, hasta que sonó la campana, nuestra primera clase era Encantamientos, Tom nos acompaño al aula y entro momentos después sonriendo.

-Bueno, después de desayunar-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Debo decirles que ahora me he tomado la libertad de sacarlos del aula e ir a la explanada, ya que veremos como han mejorado sus espejismos.......vamos afuera, no hay que perder tiempo-

Tal vez lo hizo por mí, o para que no nos desanimáramos, pero no la pasamos bien, después nuestra clase fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me sorprendí cuando vi a Remus sonriéndonos abiertamente.

-Bueno, lo sé, sorpresa, sorpresa-dijo evitando a su club de admiradoras-Pero McGonagall no me dejo faltar a mis clases, y ahora, veremos.....vampiros-

-Disculpe profesor-dijo Joan alzando la mano

-Dime Maktier-dijo sonriendo 

-Creo que sé esta saltando a los hombres lobo- 

-Vamos Maktier-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-Los hombres lobo no son tan divertidos como los vampiros, verán, es que curiosamente, le he pedido a un profesor ayuda....profesor Pierre me hace el favor-

Sussan y yo nos miramos sonrientes, sabíamos por que Remus se saltaba a los hombres lobo, no le debía hacer ninguna gracia dar esa explicación mientras él es uno de ellos, además no me imagino como se sentirá cuando los demás se den cuenta de que él es uno. Pero deje de pensar en eso cuando vi a alguien en la puerta.

Me sorprendí cuando el profesor nos revelo que su padre fue vampiro, y no se molesto cuando Remus le pidió que abriera la boca para que pidiéramos ver sus colmillos, que misteriosamente se hicieron más grandes. Aun que note que Remus evitaba mi mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, me pase muy bien en su clase, divertida y constructiva. Después nos tocaba pociones, y no pudimos dejar de alegrarnos cuando vimos que la teníamos libre por que Snape no podía dar la clase y por que el profesor Pierre era el 'invitado' de Remus.

Mis amigos y yo decidimos salir a la explanada, donde muchos alumnos estaban ahí, por que varías de las clases estaban canceladas, como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Vuelo, impartida por Lucius Malfoy. 

Fuimos con Hagrid para tomarnos una tasa de té y platicar un poco, además que fue lindo volver a ver a mi querido _Albert_, se podría decir que adoraba todo esto, me sentí tan contenta olvidándome de todo. Aun que al salir de la casa de Hagrid tuve la impresión de que alguien me miraba. Nos despedimos de él y yo a un sentía ese cosquilleo de que me estaban mirado. Voltee a ver al castillo y pude ver claramente a alguien viéndome en una ventana.....

-Lily, tenemos Transformaciones, Frank es un amigo pero no soportara que lleguemos tarde-me dijo Sussan sonriendo-Vamos-dijo poniéndome un brazo alrededor de mis hombros

Voltee a verla sonriendo, pero al voltear a ver al que me estaba mirando, ya no lo encontré, así que mejor me voltee a ver a Sussan, que no dejaba de jalarme al castillo. Me pregunto.....¿quién era el que me estaba mirando? No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar cuando llegamos al aula de Transformaciones y Frank comenzaba a pasar la lista, saltándose a Los Merodeadores.....

***

Que chistoso es que cuando uno quiere que las cosas pasen lento van más rápido, y cuando quieres que pasen rápido tarda mas en llegar. Eso me paso con la contestación de mis padres, apenas ha pasado un día y ya me parecen eternidades.

-Lily-me distrajo Sussan a la hora del desayuno-¿Que esperas? ¿Acaso enviaste una carta?-

-Pues sí, les pedí un encargo a mis padres y estoy ansiosa de que ya llegue la contestación-

-No pienses eso-me dijo Laura sonriendo-Si lo piensas así, el tiempo se irá mas lento, eso me esta pasando con.....Los Merodeadores-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-¿Los Merodeadores?-dijo Joan sonriendo en un tono muy pícaro-¿ó en Remus?-

No pude evitar soltar un sonrisita cuando Laura se sonrojo al máximo reprochando que no era así, aun que todos nosotros sabes que le gusta Remus. Pasamos un desayuno sin novedades, pero tal vez fue por eso que recordé lo que me había dicho Remus.......sentí un gran vació en mi interior......

-Miren-dijo Sussan mientras comenzaba a repartir el correo-Mi madre me envió algo-

Mire a Sussan, abría muy contenta el paquete, donde contenía un walkman y un disco. Arthur lo miro con mucho interés mientras Sussan leía la carta que traía en voz alta

Feliz cumpleaños, Sussan. Te deseamos lo mejor, tu padrino después viene a visitarte a Hogwarts.   Tu familia 

-Que bien-dijo sonriendo

-Que son?-preguntó Arthur conteniéndose

-Son para escuchar música, creo que apenas son nuevos...amenos que mi tío haya usado un _giratiempo-_

-Eso me recuerda.....tu dijiste que tu tío es Cornelius Fudge.....¿cómo esta eso? ¿No eras de sangre _muggle_?-preguntó con interés Joan

-Verás.....es una historia un poco larga-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-Después se las cuento-

-No cuéntanosla ahora-insistió Joan emocionada

-Bueno verán.....mi padre es hermano del Ministro de Magia.....er.......mi madre también es bruja....estudio en Francia.....y bueno......mis padres se conocieron......y pues....es por eso-

-Y por que no nos habías dicho?-pregunto Laura sin comprender

-Este.......mejor...prométanme que no le dirán a nadie que soy '_sangre limpia_' prefiero que sigan pensando que soy hija de _muggles_-

-Pero...¿por qué?-pregunto sin comprender Tom

-Son asuntos......muy extraños, mejor no comenten nada...¿de acuerdo?-

-Como quieras-

Y así, todos dieron su palabra de que no iban a decir nada de la procedencia de Sussan, aun que yo tampoco entiendo que tiene que los demás lo sepan......

-Mira Lily-me dijo sonriendo Sussan-Este disco es de mis favoritos, escúchalo-

Sussan me paso los audífonos y me los puse en los oídos esperando pacientemente la canción. Mientras nuestros amigos comenzaban a reanudar su comida y como a actuar que nada ha pasado, comenzó a tocar una guitarra....muy suavemente, por primera vez me sentí muy tranquila.....después de un rato comenzó una canción...empezando con un coro de mujeres

No hay nada hermoso que soñar 

_Si no se sabe, con lo que vendrá_  

Eso es verdad, cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar todo mi dolor y lo que me rodea, me pude las manos en los audífonos escuchando la dulce voz femenina que cantaba

Con suavidad, al caminar El viento mi cabello acaricia 

_(dándome todo lo bueno que hay en mi)_

Por alguna razón, me sentí en un prado, donde me acariciaba una suave brisa a mis mejillas, donde podía ver con claridad podía ver el atardecer, tal vez era la canción que me trastornaba

Y todo es igual que ayer 

_La tarde transparente _

Y casi es noche aquí 

_No hay novedad alguna_

Sentí como aparecías enfrente de mí, mirando el horizonte sin notarme, sentí ganas de abrazarte, pero no solo apareciste tu, sino que aparecieron Remus y Sirius a tu lado. Me desanime en ese momento, pero te volteaste y recordé tus ojos.....

_Mis ojos sin querer _

Se pierden en los tuyos 

_Quien ver lo que dará_

El futuro 

Eso me toco el corazón, tal vez así era....pero ya no mas, todo eso había acabado, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Ya no pude continuar escuchando, por que Sussan me quito los audífonos, abrí los ojos para ver el rostro de Sussan preocupada

-¿No te gusto la canción?-

-No es así-dije quitándome las lagrimas de los ojos-Me fascino y me gusto mucho.....ya me conoces, me emociono muy rápido-le di una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-

-Mejor vamonos-dijo Molly de repente-Pronto tendremos la primera clase, y saben que Frank no le gusta esperar-

Salimos del Gran Comedor, me quede muy seria mientras ellos bromeaban, la verdad es que no estoy bien, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que creo que voy a gritar de frustración, aun que intento ser buena y amigable, como siempre. Al llegar al aula, ya no estaba Frank, sino la profesora McGonagall

-¿Que les pasa?-preguntó mirándonos-¿Acaso esperaban a que el señor Longbottom se quedara para siempre? El tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero bueno, ahora tomen sus asientos, el señor Longbottom me dijo en donde se quedaron y ara mi gusto están muy, pero muy atrasados, así que no quiero que me interrumpan, comenzaremos con.....-

Deje de prestarle atención mientras miraba la ventana. No siento ganas de estudiar, se que casi se acaba el año y que el próximos será el ultimo pero......no puedo evitar sentirme así.....

-Señorita Evans-escuche la voz de la profesora

-¿Si?-pregunte levantándome sobresaltada

-Si no es mucha molestia, hágame caso-

-Si profesora-

Me senté y volví a mirar la venta, por alguna razón no me sentía avergonzada y azorada como de costumbre, tal vez la profesora McGonagall lo noto, por que no me volvió a reprochar nada. Tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta de lo que veía, era la lechuza de James que entraba por la ventana

-¿No es tarde para el correo, señorita Evans?-me pregunto la profesora cuando la lechuza se poso en mi pupitre

-Lo sé....pero.....-

-No se ve que sea una lechuza de la escuela....ni tampoco suya-

-No....no es mía......es de....James-

-Ya entiendo-dijo mal humorada-Siempre tan inoportuno, por favor quítale esa carta y has que se vaya, me esta interrumpiendo-

-Si profesora-

Le quite la carta a la lechuza que solo espero a que la acariciara para salir por la ventana. Sussan me miraba extrañada, yo solo le sonreí y me guarde la carta, quería dejar de ser el centro de atracción para leer esa carta. Así que actué como si estuviera leyendo. 

Estaba realmente emocionada y esperaba con ansias que todos comenzaran a prestarle atención a McGonagall, gracias a dios no tardo mucho, así que saque la carta y comencé a leerla discretamente

Como quieras hija, nos vemos a la hora de la comida el día de mañana, en otras palabras un día después de que la carta te sea entregada, te aclararemos todo, espero que estés bien......Petunia te manda saludos....aun que de mala gana

Con cariño, tus padres 

Me sentí mas aliviada, y con mas ganas de prestar atención, realmente estaba muy contenta de que mis padres vinieran por mí. Así que mejor comencé a participar, regalándole a Gryffindor unos cuantos puntos......

***

Las demás clases se me hicieron una eternidad, pero deseaba fervientemente el día siguiente, pero antes de que pasaran los tres días, me asombre al ver a Lucius y Severus en sus respectivas mesas a la hora de la cena. Pude notar que Lucius aun tenía una que otra venda, pero no parecía afectarle, según vi estaba realmente contento de que las demás de Slytherin estuvieran a su lado consintiéndolo.

-Creo que eso quería-dijo Sussan mirándolo con despreció-Ser el centro de atención-

-Ya lo creo-le dije mientras caminaba mas aprisa a nuestra mesa

-¡SIRUS!-gritó Sussan mientras pasaba corriendo hacía la mesa, pasando por un lado mío

Mire a la mesa y me encontré con los Merodeadores, muy quitados de la pena sentados. Solo que Sirius se levanto sobresaltado cuando Sussan lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Mujer.....¡Suéltame!-chillo Sirius mientras Sussan sollozaba en su hombro-Me estas lastimando-

-Pues te aguantas-le reprocho ella abrazándolo por el torso 

-Creo que ya tienes novia _Canuto_-dijo James que estaba sentado a lado de Remus

-Cállate _Cornamenta-_contesto algo molesto

No sabía que hacer, además que no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, pero recordar lo que me dijo Remus.......me acerque lentamente, en eso Remus me miro y le dijo algo a James al oído, él se levanto de golpe

-Merodeadores, debo irme-dijo sonriendo

-¿Adónde, jefe?-pregunto Peter mirándolo

-Debo ver a Dumbledore-

Paso sonriendo a mi lado, como si no existiera. Tal vez lo que me decía Remus era realidad....aun así.....yo hice una promesa con él y pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a su lado.......

-Lily-dijo Sirius-Oye ¿podrías controlarla? Es que enserio me duele mucho-

-Claro....Sussan, ya suelta a Sirius......¿no ves que lo lastimas?-

Iba a ir a su lado, pero una mano en mi hombro me hizo voltear. Me sorprendí al ver a James, pero no me miraba, estaba mirando al horizonte apenado

-Lily.....te llama McGonagall......este......yo.....quisiera hablar contigo......¿te parece en la sala común? Cuando termines de hablar con la profesora....bueno.....yo.....esta en su despacho....será mejor que te apresures....es urgente-

Y diciéndome eso, se dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor. Yo suspire fuertemente, me di media vuelta y le pedí a Laura y Joan que libren al pobre de Sirius. Me dirigí a paso lento al despacho de McGonagall, no entiendo por que debo verla....si no he hecho nada malo........por otro lado......¿qué querrá decirme James? ¿Acaso quiere dejar en claro lo que dijo Remus? Al llegar al despacho de la profesora, sentí un ambiente bastante tenso. Al entrar me sorprendí al ver a Dumbledore y la profesora ahí.

-Bien....pasa Lily-me dijo seriamente la profesora

-Que pasa?-pregunte asustándome un poco

-Verás Lily.....acabamos de tener una noticia....no muy agradable, por favor siéntate-  

Me senté mirándolos preocupada, ¿qué esta pasando? Esto parece algo de ultratumba. Paso unos minutos desde que se atrevieron a hablarme, ya que se miraran unos a otros.

-Bien-rompió el silencio la profesora-Como jefa de tu casa es mi deber decirte que......bueno......-

-Lily-me dijo Dumbledore, se podría decir que dulcemente-¿No llamaste a tus padres para que viniera?-

-Así es director-conteste desconcertada

-Bueno.....verás......al parecer Voldemort-continuó Dumbledore-Se entero de su partida aquí, pensábamos que sería mejor envía a alguien a que los trajera-

-Pero-prosiguió la profesora McGonagall-Paso un incidente.......Lily-me miro profundamente-Tus padres acaban de ser asesinados-

***

No sé ni como salí del despacho de la profesora, ni como llegue a la sala común. Sinceramente, me vale un comino la hora que es, y tampoco me importa si James esta aquí o no. Me deje caer cerca de la chimenea al suelo, sin dejar de llorar, tapándome las manos con la cara.

-¿Lily?-escuche una voz detrás de mí que no le hice caso-¿Lily?-

Eso fue lo único que dijo, ya que sentí que se me acerco, y se quedo a un lado de mí. Esperaba a que me preguntara '¿Qué te paso?' ó '¿Estas bien?' más sin embargo no lo hizo, solo sentí como alguien me abrazaba con cierta dulzura, deje de llorar, ya que me sentía protegida y a salvo. Mire a la persona que me estaba abrazando....

-James-susurre al verlo

-Es difícil la primera vez que te enteras.....pero se que eres fuerte-me dijo sin mirarme-Y saldrás adelante-

-Tu.....¿tu lo sabías?-pregunté sorprendida

-Hubiera sido mejor nunca enterarme......pero ya vez, con esa suerte que tengo para adivinar las cosas.......-

-James es cierto.......¿es cierto que tu ya no me quieres a tu lado?-

-Así es-yo intentaba buscar sus ojos, pero no podía, huída de mi mirada

-Quiero que no me vuelvas a buscar ¿entiendes?-

-No....te hice una promesa-

-Pues rómpela-

-No puedo-

-Si puedes-

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero-

-Obstinada-

-Lo sé, por eso no me iré de tu lado-

-Lily.....déjame en paz-

-No te estoy haciendo nada-

-Mejor......ven conmigo-

James se levanto y me ofreció su mano sin mirarme, yo la acepte y me levante. Intente nuevamente buscar su mirada, pero no encontré nada, ya que dio media vuelta y paso por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pensé que traería la capa invisible o _El Mapa del Merodeador_ mas sin embargo, no traía nada de eso. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin importarle que encontraría. Yo lo seguí un tanto temerosa, por que si no cachaban....estábamos muertos. Pero no me importo.

Al final llegamos a una puerta escondida, cerca de la Torre Sur, podría decirse que estaba cerca del aula de Historia. James saco su varita he hizo aparecer la perilla

-_History magic world_-susurro acercándose a la puerta

Por lógica, se trataba de una contraseña, por que la puerta se abrió de inmediato, mostrando otra puerta a una más pequeña

-_The magic, don't exist_-volvió a susurrar mientras la puerta se abría

Esa contraseña era la más rara que había escuchado, no tanto por que era larga o una frase, sino por el significado.....acaso tal vez el que era dueño de esa habitación no creía en la magia, aun que suena absurdo, ya que este es un colegio mágico, y aquí solo hay magia

-Vamos, entra-me dijo dándome paso para entrar

Finalmente encontramos una reconfortante habitación, con una cama muy elegante con sus cortinas, una ventana con cortinas de seda azul, una chimenea con algunos trocitos de madera, un escritorio con unas cuantas plumas y pergaminos polvorientos y un librero con un montón de libros con polvo. 

-Supongo, que es la habitación del profesor Binns, ya sabes, como se murió hace mucho que no ocupa esta habitación-me dijo tranquilamente James cerrando la puerta

-Es lindo-dije sonriendo por primera vez

Las antorchas se encendieron de repente, la chimenea mostró una cálida fogata. James había usado un hechizo para encender todo.

-Y ahora acogedor-me dijo con una sonrisa cansada

-Te ves cansado ¿estas bien?-

James no me dijo nada, se sentí en la orilla de la cama, mirando fijamente el fuego, que se reflejaban en sus lentes. Era curioso lo seductor que se veía de esa forma, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas con sus dedos ligeramente entrelazados, su media sonrisa, su cabello desarreglado, con su capa y túnica de la escuela, con la camisa blanca medio desabotonada, con su corbata alrededor de su cuello sin amarrar......se veía mas que guapo, por instinto me acerque a él y me senté a su lado

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que me pregunto como fue que comenzamos ha hablarnos-

-Es muy curioso, casi nos matábamos cada vez que nos veíamos-dije sonriendo ligeramente 

-Y tu te llevabas bien con Remus y Snape, odiaba ver a Severus merodeando por ahí, siempre de entrometido-

-Y....¿y como van tus heridas?-

-Bien, aun que aun me duelen un poco, ya no parezco una momia-

-Tú lo sabías....¿cierto?-dije mirando el piso

-¿Saber que?-

-Lo de mis padres, tú lo sabías-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Que por eso quería hablar con migo, para intentar consolarme-

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, solo se escuchaba la madera crujir mientras se quemaba y nuestras respiraciones eran bastante tranquilas y silenciosas 

-¿Has escuchado ese refrán?-

-¿Cual?-

-_Para ayudar a los demás, primero ayúdate a ti mismo_-sonrió abiertamente-Sería ilógico que intentara consolarte si yo no puedo con migo-

-Han pasado muchas cosas-

-Si........muchas cosas-

Ya no dije nada, solo me hacer que a James y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos, el no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil, sin decir nada

-Remus me dijo que......bueno......que tu ya no me querías-

-Así es-

-¿Qué?-pregunte abriendo los ojos

-Que es cierto, ya no te quiero, por eso deseo que te alejes de mí-

Intente mirarlo a los ojos, pero los escondió con su cabello al mirar abajo. Me levante y me puse enfrente de él

-Eso no es cierto-le dije algo molesta-Lo que me dices no es cierto-

-Que sí lo es ¿por qué te cuesta creerlo?-

-Por que así no eres- 

-No me conoces-

-No digas tonterías......¿es que no entiendes?-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-Yo te amo-

-Gracias por eso, pero yo ya no-

-No puedes dejar de amar a una persona por que si-

-Pues si puedes-alzo la mirada-Y este es el caso, quien....¿quién se fijaría en una mujer como tu? ¿tan enojona y distraída? Y además de todo, poco atractiva....y..-

Ya no lo deje continuar, le di tal cachetada que me recordó el día en el que, por un mal entendido, le pegue tan duro que hasta los lentes le quite. Pero esta vez me tire de rodillas y lo abrace mientras lloraba

-No seas tonto-le dije abrazándolo con mas fuerza-Yo te amo, y de una u otra forma yo sé que tu también me amas-

Sentí como me puso una mano sobre mi cabeza. 

-Lily, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es-

-No me importa James, no me iré de tu lado-

James me tomo por la barbilla y me alzo el rostro, para darme un beso sorpresa. Yo no le pude corresponder ya que había sido demasiado rápido y no me lo esperaba. Después me miro a los ojos

-Lily, ¿qué haré contigo?-comenzaste sonriendo-Eres una chica que no me dejara, ¿cierto?-yo solo asentí con la cabeza-Así que......creo lo que debo hacer-

Me volvió a besar, pero esta ves mas lento, más tranquilo, dulce, salvaje pero tierno, le correspondí de la misma forma, al separarnos, me miro como si fuera algo que nunca había visto

-Realmente eres hermosa-me dijo antes de volverme a besar

La verdad no me di cuenta cuando me recostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarme lentamente la ropa, pero con una delicadeza que parecía que me podía romper en cualquier momento. Creo que fue instinto de mi parte seguirle el juego, quitándole cada prenda y aventándola por donde sea. Tal vez estabamos tan entrados en besarnos y sentirnos uno con nuestras caricias que no nos percatamos que ni ropa teníamos.

-En serio Lily, eres hermosa-

Mis mejillas comenzaron arder, supongo que estoy algo avergonzada de que James me vea sin ropa que no sé que decirle, bajo mi mirada apenada

-Vamos Lily, no te avergüences, que eres la mujer más preciosa del mundo-

James me vuelve a besar, bajando lentamente por mi cuello, siguiendo por mi pecho, deteniéndose para luego seguir besándome el vientre. Me siento tan feliz de estar junto a él. Después de un rato de un lindo juego de besos y caricias en nuestros cuerpos, siento como James lentamente entra dentro de mí, moviéndose lentamente para que lo sintiera dentro de mí. Haciéndome suya poco a poco y satisfactoriamente. 

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero sé que fue maravilloso que al final, terminamos los dos rendidos por el sueño.

Continuara..........

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora:

Lo sé, querían un lemmon, pero me decidí por eso, no me pareció adecuado ponerle una escena tan....intima, por que sentía que se arruinaría el trabajo, espero que les allá gustado y disculpas por la tardanza, es que conseguir prepa es muy difícil, y mas su uno va para medicina, y como reprobé ingles (no soy bilingüe) pues la cosa se puso peor, pero bueno, este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, espero que sea de su agrado y me sigan enviando reviews.

Otra cosa, aun no estoy segura de quien será mi lector beta, así que solo pido unas que otras cosas.

*Que tengan imaginación

*No ser de mente cerrada, que acepte todo (yaoi, yuri) por que tengo una mente bastante rara

*Que realmente lean todo el capitulo de principio a fin, sin saltarse ningún párrafo

*Que conozca anime

Y supongo que es todo, lo de yaoi y yuri, bueno eso no va a pasar mucho, ya que no me gusta demasiado el yuri y el yaoi, es algo difícil de escribir, pero puede pasar, entonces gracias por su ayuda, quien realmente quiera ser mi lector beta, que me escriba un mail. 

Nos vemos, gracias por los reviews.


	20. Aclarando dudas Por que te amo

Yo siempre estaré contigo

            20 Aclarando dudas (Por que te amo)

Los rayos del sol son bastante cálidos, me dan en varias partes de mi cuerpo y cara, hace bastante tiempo que deje de llorar, y aun que tengo un bello recuerdo de él, me lastima mucho no poder hacer nada al respecto. Miro el techo con algo de desdén, no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de vestirme, aun recuerdo lo de anoche. fue tan maravilloso....¿por qué no me di cuenta de que era su despedida? ¿Acaso no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo? Pongo mi mano derecha sobre mis ojos mientras que con la izquierda sujeto la flor y la carta que me dio.......

Me preguntó....¿a dónde ha ido? ¿Acaso no podía acompañarlo? ¿No he mostré mi lealtad?¿No me tuvo confianza? Y ahora....¿qué pasara? No lo sé.....no se nada, solo se me formulan cada vez mas preguntas al intentar resolver las primeras que tenía.....creo que no podré ante esto.......

Bueno, de lo que sí sé, es que no lograré nada si me quedo hay acostada.......me levanto mientras miro con detenimiento la habitación, y pensar que ayer se veía más romántico.....suspiro fuertemente mientras me levanto y comienzo a cambiarme.....mientras recojo mi ropa encuentro mi varita.......que curioso....estos últimos meses he olvidado lo que soy.....soy una bruja.......eso debería importarme mas......no un estúpido chico de mi edad que me ha abandonado por segunda vez....

Volví a suspirar mientras miraba la cama......ya ni sé que siento.....estoy algo confundida, tomo la carta y la rosa......y con un movimiento de la varita, arreglo la habitación en segundos......si, soy muy buena en la magia.....soy la primera en clase.....claro, después de Sirius, Remus......y.....James......que estúpido es James.....como lo odio.....

Me siento en el borde de la cama mientras desdoblo la carta.......la primera carta de él escrita a mano......que raro se siente......al leerla....no sé si me siento igual o peor....ya no se nada.....

Mi amada Lily......no me preguntes a donde voy, por que no te diré, no quiero......solo te diré que espero que seas feliz......busca a alguien mas......yo que sé, debe de haber alguien para ti, estoy seguro que lo encontraras, solo hazme un favor, olvida que me conociste.....olvida que me amaste.....solo recuerda una cosa.....Yo siempre te amare.....

Despidiéndose 

_JP_

Que idiota....ni siquiera su nombre me lo pone completo....además que...esta carta es diferente de cualquier forma......ya que no se nota la arrogancia y superioridad que luego toma, siento que me ha puesto toda la sinceridad posible......

Sonrió amargamente mientras no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas caigan sobre mis manos, mojando la escritura.......por alguna razón debió hacerlo......pero aun que me lo pida....no podré cumplirlo.....por que eso no se manda......además....yo te hice una promesa James, por si no lo recuerdas......yo te prometí que.....

-Yo siempre estaré con tigo, James-dije mientras dejaba la rosa y la carta sobre la cama sonriendo tristemente.....

***

-¡Lily!-grito Sussan al verme-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto mientras me acercaba

-Por ahí-me limite a contestar-¿Qué hacen todos reunidos en la sala común?-

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-me pregunto Joan que iba llegando-¿Y tu donde estabas que no fuiste a dormir anoche en el dormitorio? Bueno, ahora no importa, al parecer otra vez los Slytherin se volvieron a fugar-

-¿Y eso que?-pregunte sin entender-Eso no nos concierne, aun que sigan en nuestra sala común, no nos debe importar-

-Pero la cosa, Evans-escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí-No es que algunos de nuestra casa se hallan ido, por mí que se vayan a vivir allá donde están, a nosotros no nos importa, pero lo que nos preocupan son sus pequeños amantes de Gryffindor-

-¿Nuestros pequeños amantes de Gryffindor?-pregunte aun sin entender

-Lily, si que eres despistada-se burlo Tom con una sonrisa-Esta hablando de los Merodeadores-me dijo mas serio

-Cuando desperté, no estaban-dijo Frank apareciendo de repente-Creí que habían ido a desayunar o hacer sus travesuras, pero nadie los había visto......-

-Ellos no tiene remedio-se quejo Sussan molesta-Siempre se salen sin permiso-

-Pero lo que a mí me gustaría saber-dijo Arthur seriamente mientras Molly le tomaba la mano-¿Cómo le hacen para salir del castillo sin ser detectados?-

-Tienes razón-dijo Tom serio-Salir del castillo es casi imposible, además de que nadie puede romper los encantamientos que tiene la escuela......-

-Pero James y Sirius son muy fuertes, además, Remus no se queda atrás-dijo Molly sin comprender

-Eso no es el punto Molly-dijo Arthur mirándola-Dudo mucho que ellos tres puedan superar los poderes de todos los profesores juntos...-

-No entiendo de que hablan-se quejo Joan algo molesta

-Lo que pasa-dije poniendo mi sutil tono maternal para contestar algo-Es que la escuela esta protegida con varios encantamientos, todos los profesores de la generación, ponen un hechizo, haciendo una barrera para que nadie pueda entrar.....o salir, y nos parece sorprendente que ellos 4 pudieran salir sin ningún problema-

-Y no hay que olvidar que Flich se sabe bastantes pasadizos-dijo Tom poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla

Sussan y yo nos miramos en silencio, nosotras sabíamos como salían, pero aun así, para salir de los territorios de Hogwarts era pasando por el pueblo, y dudo mucho que se hayan aventurado al Bosque Prohibido....aun que no lo dudaría......

-Por favor, cierren la boca-se quejo Narcisa exasperada-Si se fueron que bueno, y si no también, a mi no me importa ni un bledo lo que les pase, los únicos 2 que me importan es Severus y Potter......por mí que los demás se vayan al diablo-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Y tu prometido?-pregunto sorprendida Joan

-Por mí que se muera, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, ni siquiera deseo estar con él en la escuela-

-¿Snape también se fue?-preguntó Tom como si estuviera atando cabos sueltos y este resolviendo un problema

-Pues claro, quise ir a donde él siempre se pone a leer, pero no estaba, fui a su dormitorio y no estaba, ni él, ni Lucius ni sus estúpidos guardaespaldas-dijo ella algo irritada

-Un minuto-dijo Sussan-Entiendo que te preocupes por Snape....¿pero por que por James?-

-Por favor, aun que seamos enemigos por casas, no significa que no me atraiga físicamente, por que de por si no esta nada feo.....solo que él es distinto de todos los modos que lo veas, es una pequeña caja de sorpresas y misterios-

Me sorprendí al escuchar a Narcisa, era cierto, uno nunca sabía lo que James estaba pensando, ni tampoco uno sabía su pasado, no sé lo que le gusta, no sé que hace.......entonces......¿por qué......?

-Vaya, si te escuchara Malfoy-dijo Sussan molesta

-Que me escuche ese pobre diablo, él solo me mira como la persona que le dará un heredero-  

-Muchachas, tranquilícense, sé que somos rivales, pero recuerden, aun compartimos la sala común......-dijo Tom intentando tranquilizarlas

-Y con lo que ha pasado-dijo Frank-Seguiremos siendo compañeros de sala común hasta que regresen......-

Ya no loes escuche, ahora me preguntaba......¿por qué me enamore de él? Casi no lo conozco, solo sé lo que todo el mundo sabe,  ¿acaso nuestro amor no es verdadero? Cómo veo las cosas......casi no conozco a James y eso me hace sentir......algo rara.....no entiendo.......¿adonde se fue? ¿Por qué no me dice quien es en realidad? ¿Por qué....?

-Lily..¿Estas bien?-me dijo Joan poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

-Eh? Si, claro que estoy bien....¿por qué?-dije algo sorprendida

-Bueno....es que....todos sabemos lo de tu relación con James y pues.......-me dijo algo apenada

-No-te preocupes-dije sin darle importancia, aun que eso no era cierto....me importa bastante-Ayer se encargo de hacerme una despedida, pero ya no importa, no podemos detener las clases así como así-

Me aleje de ella dejándola sorprendida, hasta yo me sorprendí de la frialdad en la que hable, pero creo que debe ser así....por que.....

-Bien muchachos-dije mientras me subía a un banco y con un hechizo hice que se me escuchara mas fuerte-Todos regresen a sus actividades, aun tenemos mucho que hacer-

-Pero Lily-se quejo Molly-¿Qué no vez que varios alumnos se han ido?-

-Lo siento Molly, ese ya es su problema y a nosotros no nos debe importar......-

-Pero James es tu novio-me grito una chica de cuarto-Te debe importar-

Todos comenzaron a quejarse, los de Slytherin solo comenzaron a criticarme, a mi y a James, eso me puso de malas, claro que me importa niña, me importa demasiado...pero aun así....estoy confundida, no puedo pensar con mucha claridad....por eso debo distraerme......así que....

-Pues no, no me importa-dije fríamente-Y ahora, quiero que vuelvan a sus actividades normales-

-Pero Lily.....-susurro Laura

-Nada de peros, ellos se fueron y ese es muy su problema, la vida no se acaba por ello-

Volvieron a quejarse, cuchicheando malhumorados y pensando en lo mala que soy, mientras todos mis amigos se me queda viendo como si no le dieran crédito a mis palabras, aun que me duela de verdad....no puedo, no debo perder así la cabeza......aun tengo sueños, y pienso cumplirlos....debo ser fuerte.....aun que me sienta vacía y frustrada por dentro

-Hagan lo que les digo o les bajare 50 puntos a cada uno-dije mas fríamente-Regresen a sus actividades o sino, me encargare, aparte de quitarles 50 puntos, de que no jueguen nunca mas _quidditch,_ y si, tengo la influencia suficiente para lograr así que....ustedes deciden-

Supongo que nadie esperaba mi amenaza, por que todos guardaron un silencio total antes de quejarse de nuevo y comenzar sus actividades, unos se salieron y otros se sentaron para comenzar tarea, mientras se cuchicheaban cosas que no me importaban, con una hechizo a la varita, me quite el encantamiento y baje del banco, pase por a lado de mis compañeros, que seguían estupefactos en su lugar

-Pero Lily.......¿cómo que no te importa?-me pregunto Joan, que fue la única en articular palabra

-Así es, Joan-conteste mas fríamente-No me importa lo que le pase a ese idiota de Potter, ni me importa Black o Lupin, por mí que hagan lo que quieran, y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, con permiso-

Salí por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y camine con decisión a la biblioteca, ignorando históricamente todos aquellos comentarios negativos así mi.....ahora no me debe importar....los demás no deben saber lo que siento....no....debo ser fuerte......

Entre a la biblioteca como si fuera Reina y Señora de ella, ahora que estoy aquí adentro me siento más tranquila, mas relaja siento que estoy en mi hogar, en un refugio sagrado, tomo el primer libro que encuentro y me siento en cualquier mesa.....finalmente podré relajarme....

***

Comenzar con las clases de antes no fue fácil, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo necesario que eran los Merodeadores en las clases......lo acepto, siempre me molestaba y casi los mataba por el coraje......por que siempre interrumpían las clases o daban una explicación ilógica para luego dar la respuesta final......

Nunca me habría imaginado de lo dependientes que somos de ellos 4, Sirius, con su sutil sonrisa de alegría que siempre tiene, con sus ojos azules que se iluminan cuando ven a James o una chica bonita, esa ingenuidad que luego muestra que siempre nos hace reír, Remus él más tranquilo de los 4, siempre inteligente, elocuente y serio, siempre tiene una sonrisa tranquila y esta dispuesto a ayudarte, Peter el pequeño de los 4, esta rellenito, pero no deja de ser lindo y encantador, siempre siguiendo a Sirius y James a todos lados......y por ultimo James.....

De él no sé que decir, a veces muy tranquilo, ingenuo, dulce y tierno, otras veces serio, decido, inteligente y amenazador, otras confundido, alegre, simpático e infantil.....tiene muchas formas de ser.....ahora que lo pienso.....Sirius es igual, a veces puede cambiar rápidamente su temperamento......pero no es tan agresivo.....se tranquiliza rápido....aun que es bastante rencoroso......

James.....si supieras cuanto te extraño.......me pregunto....¿como estaran _Sasha_ y _Albert_?

-Señorita Evans-me dijo el profesor Pierre algo irritado-Si no desea hacerme caso, entonces puede pasar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall-

-No señor, muchas gracias-dije avergonzada-Siga con su clase.....ya no volverá a pasar- 

Me miro por unos momentos para seguir leyendo su libro mientras caminaba por entre las filas, siempre recuerdo a mis pequeños niños cuando menos lo espero.....vaya, supongo que en eso me parezco a James, me pasan cosas sin siquiera darme cuenta.......James.....siempre te me vienes a la cabeza, hasta podría jurar que el pergamino en blanco me recuerda a ti....ya debo de esta demasiado loca para pensar en esas cosas

-Lily......¿estas pensando en James?-me pregunto discretamente Joan, que estaba en el banco de atrás

-Claro que no-repuse molesta-No me importa en lo absoluto lo que le pase a ese idiota, no pienso perdonarlo por lo de anoche, es un bobo-dije tomando mi libro de pociones y lo habría en cualquier pagina haciendo como que lo leía

-Nosotros también lo extrañamos, Lily-me susurro Laura 

-Lo sé-me limite al contestar-Ya no importa.....lo que importa es que Remus este bien ¿no Laura?-

-¡NO!-grito Laura sonrojada

-Disculpe señorita Lestrein, pero me gustaría seguir con mi clase-dijo el profesor mas molesto

-Este....claro, continué-dijo ella avergonzada

-Entonces si......esperemos que Remus este bien-dijo Joan divertida

-Cállate-contesto molesta

-Oblígame-dijo en tono burlón

-¡BASTA!-grito el profesor irrita-Ustedes 4, salgan ahora-dijo molesto señalándonos 

-¿Y por que yo profesor?-dijo Sussan sin entender, que estaba, por primera vez poniendo atención

-Por que si no te sales junto con ellas, te juro que voy a morder tu cuello y no te gustara saber las consecuencias, así que.....¡AFUERA!-

Joan, Laura, Sussan y yo, no tuvimos mas remedio que guardar nuestras cosas y salir del salón algo asustadas por esa amenaza, al salir, cerramos la puerta y no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas por lo que había pasado

Después nos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos, tal vez Laura y Joan hicieron ese numerito por que extrañan a los Merodeadores tanto como todos nosotros......James.....eres un idiota.....

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que?-dijo Laura después de un rato-No tenemos otra clase hasta dentro de 2 horas-

-Bueno-dijo Joan, vamos a dejar las mochilas-¿para que las andamos cargando?-

-Tienes razón-dijo Laura sonriendo-Vamos a la sala común-

-Yo me quedo aquí, luego las alcanzo-dijo Sussan con una media sonrisa

-Pero.....-dijo Joan algo preocupada

-No se preocupen-dije sonriendo-Sussan y yo iremos a visitar a _Albert_, nos veremos al rato-dije mientras tomaba del brazo a Sussan y me la llevaba corriendo

-Me saludas a tu pequeño dragón-grito Laura emocionada 

Me lleve a Sussan fuera del castillo, no sin antes dejar las mochilas en el vestíbulo. Al salir me sentí mas libre de toda presión.....sentía como la suave brisa acariciaba mis mejillas y note ese aire tan fresco en mis pulmones, sentía que todos mis problemas se los llevaba el viento, hasta que vi a Sussan sería....

-Sus ¿qué pasa?-le dije sonriendo

-Nada-me contesto inmediatamente-No me pasa nada-

-Mentirosa-le dije mientras me sentaba en el pasto-Eres una mentirosa-

-No es cierto-dijo ella sentándose a mi lado, poniendo las rodillas en si pecho mientras las abrazaba-Yo no te puedo ocultar nada.....-

Nos quedamos calladas mirando el Bosque Prohibido, se veía tan hermoso, tan inofensivo.....eso me hizo pensar que ellos si pudieron irse por ahí........y dale con pensar en James.....a fuerzas debo de pensar en él.....¿acaso ya no se lo que es vivir sin que él este presente?

-Tu crees...-dijo Sussan después de un tiempo calladas-¿Tu crees que ellos se fueron por ahí?-dijo refiriéndose al Bosque

-No lo sé-le respondí sin importancia

-Te envidio-me dijo con algo de nostalgia 

-Eh?-dije sin comprender

-Dije que te envidio-me dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas-Tu siempre puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, eso me recuerda mucho a James......es un estúpido de primera.....-

La mire sin entender ¿qué era lo que deseaba decirme? Algunas veces, Sussan se me hace como James, uno nunca sabe lo que están pensando realmente, tiene tantos misterios, son tan extraños.....pero...¿por qué estoy comparando a Sussan con James? 

-Sabes? Nunca me había imaginado en lo mucho que me importa Sirius-comenzó a decirme-Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era un niño arrogante y con poco cerebro, siempre me peleaba con él, de todo, nunca podíamos mantener una platica sin acabar gritándonos.....todo eso hasta que entramos a 4 año......-suspiro levemente

-Eso mismo me paso con James-le dije después de su inesperado silencio-Solo que a mi me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi, no sé, sentía que lo conocía, aun no se por que, pero siempre me importo lo que él pensara de mi, pero lo único que conseguía era pelearme con él, por su forma de divertirse.......tanto nos peleábamos que ni siquiera podíamos vernos....-

Hubo otro silencio, uno que era, en cierta forma, incomodo, nunca había hablado con Sussan sobre esas cosas, por que a ella no le gustaban esos temas.....pero siento que ella a cambiado mucho.....tanto como yo......

-En 4 años....Sirius fue diferente, comenzó a pensar de otra forma, a comportarse diferente, lo que me impresiono fue como consentía a James, antes creía que James era el peor hombre de la faz del planeta, ya que tenía un temperamento de lo peor.......me sorprendía como Sirius podía hacerlo reír....como podía soportarlo.....no sé.....un día me sentí rara cuando lo vi rodeado de chicas.....sentí ganas de quitarlo de ese lugar y abrazarlo con fuerza.....mas sin embargo.....lo único que hice fue hacerme la arrogante con él....no lo entendía, pero quería quitarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción por estar con esas chicas....-

-Te entiendo, amiga.......sentí lo mismo hace tiempo.......-

Otro silencio, mire a Sussan de reojo, tenía los ojos cristalinos y miraba fijamente algún lugar lejano.....por alguna razón sentí que debía contarle algo de mi relación con James, tal vez así ella se sienta mas cómoda y me diga un poco mas.....ya que esto es difícil para ella.....

-La verdad es que no entiendo por que James comenzó a hablarme, aun sigue siendo un misterio para mi, solo se que nació una amistad entre nosotros.....y me fui acercando a él...tanto que ya no se vivir sin entrometerme en la vida de él.....-

-No quería aceptarlo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que a mi me cuesta ser una persona expresiva, no me gusta mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos....pero hace poco entendí que.....Sirius es realmente importante en mi vida....-

La mire por un minuto, ella escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, era la primera vez que la miro de esa forma.....me lastima verla así, pero no puedo consolarla.....¿cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera yo puedo consolarme a mi misma? Además....ella odia que le tengan lastima......pero aun así debo hacer algo.....

-Ven Sussan-dije levantándome de repente-Vamos a visitar a _Albert_, debe de extrañar mucho a su madre-

-Lily....-me dijo Sussan alzando la mirada, dejándome ver las lagrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas

-Vemos Sussan-dije tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Sussan me miro por unos minutos y me sonrió, tomo mi mano y se levanto, aun sonriendo, después se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su túnica

-Que curioso-dijo ella mientras sonreía-Hace rato se me había metido a los ojos una basura.....-dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Lo sé, vamos con Hagrid-dije tomando con fuerza su mano-La tía debe de hablarle a su sobrino-

-De acuerdo, no lo hagamos esperar-repuso mas alegre

No sé por que, pero siento que Sussan y yo estamos mas unidas.....aun así....yo sigo sintiendo que..... 

***

Ahora estamos con la profesora McGonagall, fuimos a visitar a _Albert, _al parecer estaba muy contento de tenerme cerca...aun que no sé que le va a pasar cuando crezca...ya mide casi 2 metros.....si que crece rápido....después fuimos a ver a _Sasha_, ella también ha crecido, según Dumbledore pronto cambiara.....esto espero......ya que.....esos son los recuerdos de James....ahora que lo noto....nadie ha hablado del pequeño incidente de la partido de los Slytherin y Gryffindor......¿acaso no les importa? Supongo que lo están encubriendo....aun que no dudo que ya allá rumores, por que los Merodeadores son muy importantes....

Y otra vez con lo mismo.....¿es que no puedo dejar de pensar en James? No me había dado cuenta de lo indispensable que es para mi......pues claro...por que lo amo....pero ¿por qué lo amo? ¿Que fue lo que me atrajo de él? La profesora nota que estoy muy distraída, mas sin embargo no me dice nada.....no entiendo por que......no entiendo muchas cosas......ya me canse de no tener respuesta a todo...pero tampoco soy perfecta......lastima que nada sea perfecto......pero aun así....

-Lily-me susurro Tom-Deja de estar soñando, o McGonagall se molestara-

-Este...si, gracias-dije algo distraída-¿De que esta hablando?-

-Sobre como en la época antigua, los brujos y brujas primitivas utilizaban la magia para hacer transformaciones simples-

-Ah-me limite a decir mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre la mesa y recargaba mi cabeza en los dorsos de mi mano-Ya me leí el libro _'La época antigua de los antiguos brujos para transformar y encantar'_ es un libro bastante interesante-

-Presumida-dijo Tom en tono burlón

Me sentí bien en ese momento, ya que por primera vez me sentía superior, pero deje de sentirlo cuando recordé el libro que nunca pensé que existiría. y todo solo por salvarme de un regaño seguro......¿por qué todo me recuerda a James? Sin darme cuenta, la campana sonó, lo note cuando todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, yo hice lo mismo mas por instinto que por conciencia......estoy tan confundida......

-Evans ¿podrías quedarte un momento?-dijo la profesora con voz potente entre el tumulto de personas

No dije nada, solo me quede en mi lugar sin nada mas que decir, mis amigos me sonrieron mientras salían, Sussan me miraba de forma diferente.......ahora que lo noto, todo esto ha cambiado.....tal vez ya no somos como antes.....pero debe ser mejor así...olvidar el pasado para avanzar....¿eso querías decirme James? ¿Qué te olvidara para que yo pueda avanzar? ¿Qué te olvidara para que puedas seguir adelante? No entiendo......¿por qué debe ser así? No hay manera de cambiar las cosas....

-Lily-me dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba a mi-¿Por qué no vamos a mi despacho? Te daré un poco de té-me dijo poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro

-Bien-dije mirándola de reojo

Salió del salón, esperándome a cada paso que daba, como que asegurándose de que la siguiera a su despacho, después de tanto caminar, entramos a un gran cuarto, con un escritorio y una mesa cerca de una gran ventana para tomar el té

-Lily, siéntate-dijo mientras acercaba por arte de magia una silla

Me senté, dejando mis cosas a un lado, luego mire como con un movimiento con la varita aparecían tazas y se llenaban de té

-Azúcar?-me pregunto elegantemente

-Este....si gracias......-dije algo distraída

Con otro movimiento de la varita, hizo que una cuchara vertiera un poco de azúcar, para después revolverla y terminar su labor dejándose caer delicadamente a lado de mi taza. Tome la taza de té con mi mano y la vi detenidamente podía ver mi reflejo en él......me siento......yo.....no sé.....

-Esto no esta completo si no hay un buen postre-dijo animadamente

Gracias a ella, apareció un plato con un pastel bien decorado, mire a la profesora, estaba sonriéndome como si yo fuera su sobrina favorita y que le gustaba consentir. La mire con detenimiento, era bastante estricta, pero eso no le quitaba lo fea, la profesora McGonagall era realmente hermosa, para varios jóvenes, entre ellos los Merodeadores, les parecía que la maestra se vería mejor sin su cabello sujetado.......

-Pero Lily, no has probado tu pastel, deberías hacerlo, esta muy dulce-me dijo antes de sorber un poco de té

-Este.....si, gracias....-dije tomando un tenedor 

Tomé un poco de pastel y me lo lleve a la boca, se sintió tan exquisito, por un momento sentí que era el sabor de James......tome un poco de té, y mire fijamente la taza mientras la dejaba en su lugar

-Lily, dime querida ¿qué te han parecido las clases?-me pregunto con cierto tono de maternidad

-Bien, han dejado muchas tareas, pero ninguna tan pesada como la suya-dije sonriendo divertida

-En eso tienes razón, querida, pero no puedo dejar que  mis alumnos sean mediocres-

-Supongo que los de Slytherin no se irán la próxima semana ¿cierto?-dije sin dejar de mirar mi taza

-En eso tienes razón......por cierto ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Bien-dije sonriendo

-Te tengo noticias, Lily, son buenas y a la vez malas-

-Dígame, profesora-dije sin ánimo, temiendo que fuera hablarme de James

-Bueno...es sobre tu hermana......-

-Eh?-dije sorprendida, mirando  a la profesora sin dar crédito-Ella....ella....¿esta viva?-

-Así es-dijo la profesora sonriéndome con maternidad-Al parecer el día del ataque a tus padres, Petunia estaba con su novio en las montañas......le tuvimos que inventar una historia para justificar la muerte de tus padres-

-Entiendo-dije mas contenta-¿Cómo esta? ¿Desde cuando tiene novio? ¿Dónde vive ahora?-

-Tranquila mi querida niña-dijo la profesora mirándome con una gran ternura-Ella esta muy bien, no sabemos desde cuando tiene novio, pero sabemos que ya no es su novio.......-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por que?-dije algo decepcionada

-Por que se caso con él-dijo divertida

-¡Que bien!-

Sonreí abiertamente, aun que Petunia ya no me hablara como antes, realmente me alegraba por su felicidad, además de saber que ella aun estaba viva me hacía sentir bien...aun que.......esta casada.....como me hubiera gustado casarme con James.......casarme con él......vivir juntos.....¿acaso sería posible?

-Lo malo es que no quiere que le hables, es mas, escuchamos que niega rotundamente a ver tenido una hermana-

-Entiendo-dije con tristeza-Es normal....ya que por mi culpa mis padres están....-

-Que una cosa te quede claro, Lily-dijo la profesora esta vez mas seria-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a James, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, no fue tu culpa-

-Un minuto.......¿lo mismo que le dijo a James?-dije sorprendida

-Bueno......ese tipo de cosas no se pueden ocultar para siempre.......Lily, hace 2 días, James se sentía muy mal, por la muerte de tus padres....sentía realmente que era culpa suya, que por su culpa te habías quedado sin padres.......estaba realmente deprimido......-

-Pero.....no fue su culpa.....-

-Lily, no soy la persona mas indicada para decírtelo, pero James tiene......bueno.....es que él.....digámoslo así, desde niño siempre sintió que todo lo que pasaba era por su culpa.....tal vez por eso se hizo temperamental......alguien así no dura mucho con una presión tan grande.......él realmente no quería involucrarte......sentía que su vida era muy peligrosa.......para ti-

Me quede callada mirando a la profesora, por eso se fue, por eso me dejo, quería salvarme....¿pero que no entiende que si me deja me esta matando? Ahora entiendo......sentí como que todas mis dudas se iban......pero aun así......

-Profesora-dije decidida-Dígame a donde se fue-

-Pero Lily.....no puedo decírtelo-me dijo sorprendida

-No me diga eso, yo iré de tras de él.....yo le hice una promesa-dije levantándome-Le prometí que siempre estaría con él, y no pienso defraudarlo....nunca-

La profesora me miro sorprendida, sin salir de su transe, me quede mirándola por un rato, que me parecieron eternidades. Después de un rato, suspiro mientras sonreía

-James tenía razón, tu eres la elegida-dijo con una sonrisa-No me hagas caso-dijo al notar mi perplejidad-Te lo diré, pero primero acaba tus deberes y ya volveremos a hablar, ahora acábate ese te y pastel e iras a tu siguiente clase ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-dije sonriendo

Me volví a sentar y comencé a comerme el pastel dándole sorbos pequeños a la taza de té, me sentí mejor, aparte de saber que la profesora me iba ayudar a encontrar a James, me sentí mejor al entender por que amo a James.......y sobre todo.....sentí como si ella fuera mi madre.....

***

Quién iba a pensar que mi humor cambiara tan de repente, aun que me he vuelto la ratoncita de la biblioteca que solía ser antes, por primera vez me dio por amarrarme el cabello, sentarme en la biblioteca y no prestar atención por leer, aun que había varios rumores ya de lo que había pasado entre los Merodeadores y los Slytherin que se fueron, ya no me importaba, al fin y al cabo, ninguno sabe todo lo que pasa en la escuela ¿cierto?

Sussan, Joan, Laura, Tom y la chica de Ravenclaw estaban sentados junto a mi, no se donde quedaron Molly y Arthur.....pero bueno, hay que dejarlos solos un rato......

-Tom...¿me podrías explicar esto?-dijo Joan en un intento en vano para conseguir la atención de Tom

-Este.....no entiendo yo tampoco eso......¿podrías enseñarme?-le pregunto algo embelesado a la Ravenclaw

-Por su puesto-contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Idiota-susurro Joan entre dientes

-Se nota que te gusta mucho Carl-dijo Laura detrás de un libro bastante divertida

-Cállate-dijo ella algo avergonzada

-No te pongas en ese plan-dijo Laura aun detrás del libro-Solo es una pequeña venganza por lo que me hiciste en pociones-

-Chicas, silencio-dijo Sussan poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios-Si la bibliotecaria nos sacara a patadas- 

-Mejor vamos a terminar los deberes-dije yo sonriendo

-Eso me recuerda-dijo Laura saliendo de su entretenido libro-Hace poco leí un poco sobre los fénix-

-En serio?-pregunté emocionada

-Así es, y me parece que ya vas a cumplir con ella 6 meses ¿cierto?-

-Si, hace tiempo que la tengo.....-

-Eso significa amiga mía, que dentro de 5 días, tu pequeña _Sasha_ arderá en llamas-

-Eh?-pregunto Sussan sin entender

-Lo que pasa, Sussan-le explique con ese tono maternal que luego me sale-Cuando un fénix va a cambiar sus plumas y su cuerpo, arde en fuego para poder hacerlo, supongo que tendré que meterla en la chimenea para que termine su proceso-

-Si tienes razón........dentro de 5 días vamos por _Sasha_ y luego vemos como se transforma-dijo Laura sonriendo, miro a Joan de reojo, que volvía, en vano, llamar la atención de Tom-Se nota que Joan no se rinde-

-Mejor vamos a terminar los deberes-repuse mirando de nuevo el libro en mis manos

Debía terminar mis deberes, para poder buscar a James, pero aun así, no podía perderme el cambio de _Sasha......_si me lo pierdo ¿qué tipo de madre sería?

***

-Vamos Lily, tienes que decirnos, esto es un juego y tu perdiste-dijo Laura divertida

-No lo sé chicas.......tal vez no.....-dije algo avergonzada

-Dinos-dijo Joan saltando a mi cama-Se buena-

Las mire a todas mientras un rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, era media noche y nosotras estábamos despiertas (Laura, Joan, Sussan y yo), nos encontrábamos en la cama de Sussan, comenzamos a hablar de nuestros deberes y terminamos con las cosas amorosas....realmente somos raras....

-Dinos Lily....¿ya lo hiciste con James?-insistió Joan emocionada

-Pues........si-confesé mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada

-Lo sabía-exclamo feliz Joan

-Pero...¿cómo?-pregunto Laura algo sonrojada-¿No te dio pena?-

-La verdad no-dije abrazando mis rodillas-Todo fue al momento, no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas Laura......James me conquisto poco a poco y.....paso-

-Entiendo-dijo Sussan-Que lastima que te dejo después de esa noche-

-Pero.....¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunté asombrada

-Muy sencillo, no vienes a dormir al dormitorio y cuando regresas no están los Merodeadores y tu te ves molesta-dijo Laura sonriendo-Era obvio-

-Y ¿crees que lo volverás a ver?-dijo Joan mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Laura

-Si.....por que le debo mucho....además una promesa no se rompe.....-

-Le prometiste algo?-pregunto Sussan 

-Así es......lo que le prometí fue algo muy secreto de ambos, secreto y especial.....-dije cerrando mis ojos

-Entiendo.....y dime Sussan-dijo Laura sonriendo-¿Ya vas a admitir que te gusta Sirius?-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo avergonzada-A mi no me gusta-

-Bueno....eso le gustara oír a _Arabella_-dijo Joan sonriendo, aun recargada en las piernas de Laura

-Que? Por que?-pregunto ella sin entender

-Que no sabes Sussan?-pregunto curiosamente Laura

-No-

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que Arabella esta enamorada de Sirius, ¿qué nunca has notado el tiempo que están juntos? A veces están juntos por la tarea, luego los puedes ver en el lago hablando, ellos se llevan muy bien y a decir verdad, ella fue la primera que comenzó a hablarle de manera decente a James-dijo Laura como si recopilara información perdida

-Además, hace tiempo que Arabella pasa los veranos en casa de Sirius, pero no creas que sola, también va James ¿qué no lo sabías?-preguntó Joan levantándose

-Eso no lo sabía-dijo Sussan algo decepcionada

-Pero bueno.....nunca se ha visto que Sirius este tan interesado en ella, ya que le da mucha pena estar a su lado....-dijo Laura algo seria

-Por favor Laura, a Sirius no le gusta que ninguna mujer le abrace de repente.......aun que....contigo puede hacer la excepción Sussan- 

-Y dale con lo mismo-dijo ella sonrojada-Que no me gusta-

-Clara, y ahora vas a decir que solo lo ves como amigo, igual que Laura, no quiere admitir que le gusta Remus-

-Eso no es cierto-se quejo ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-Ustedes se ven muy graciosas-dije de repente-Se parecen a mí cuando no aceptaba que quería a James-dije sonriendo

-Tu no te metas-me contestaron Laura y Sussan al mismo tiempo

Me recosté sonriendo para mí, ignore por completo que comenzaran una guerra entre ellas, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en James......tal vez si estuviera a mi lado.......me pregunto.......¿qué hubiera pasado si él no fuera como es? Si dejaran de existir sus misterios, si no fuera tan temperamental.....si tan solo hubiera sido distinto........tal vez nunca me habría fijado en él.....

-¿Saben? Creo que ya se por que amo tanto a James-dije mientras me incorporaba

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Laura que se encontraba debajo de Joan que estaba casi encima de Sussan

-Que raras son-dije sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo-Pero bueno.....al fin comprendí por que lo amo tanto-suspire mientras abrazaba nuevamente mis rodillas-Lo amor por el simple hecho de ser tan misterioso-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Laura son comprender

-Me encanta su aura misteriosa, me encanta su forma tan temperamental......me gusta ver a su pequeño niño interior perdido-dije cerrando los ojos-Por que siento, que al estar a su lado, él se siente protegido-

Hubo un silencio, en donde solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones tranquilas, entreabrí los ojos al recordar ese sueño.....en donde me metí en el interior de James.....lo que me dijo la profesora McGonagall, yo soy la elegida ¿pero para que? 

-Lily.......¿entonces te casarías con James?-me dijo Joan después de un rato

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras me sonrojaba al máximo, me senté apoyándome en mis rodillas y mire a Joan, que seguía encima de Laura

-¿Que?-pregunte sin creer lo que dijo

-Pregunte que si te casarías con James-lo repitió con una calma que me asusto

-Yo....bueno....es que....-dije mirando mis rodillas avergonzada

-Pues claro que ella aceptaría casarse con James-dijo Sussan sin importancia-Ya que ella lo quiere mucho, ¿no Lily?-

-Pues yo......-me quede callada sin hacer nada, hasta que se me vino algo a la mente-Bueno, entonces, si Sirius llega y te dice que desea casarse contigo, estoy segura que tu no dudarías en decirle que si-dije maliciosamente

-Claro que no-contesto ella poniéndose roja

-Supongo que si-dijo Laura que estaba libre de Joan-Le dirías '_Sirius, te amo, y deseo casarme contigo, nunca me dejes sola_'-dijo mientras intentaba imitar la voz de Sussan

-Pues entonces, si Remus llega con un ramo de rosas para ti, tu te lanzas en sus brazos y tu misma te le declaras-dijo Sussan vengándose-_'Remus, mi amor, siempre te he amado, por favor, quédate con migo para siempre'_-dijo mientras imitaba las poses que a ratos Laura tomaba

-Es cierto-dijo Joan divertida

-Tu cállate-rezongo Laura molesta-Al menos a mi no me gusta Tom-

-A mí.....a mi no me gusta Tom-dijo ella algo incomoda-Solo somos amigos.....ustedes ya saben que a mí me gusta Carl-

-Claro, por eso te pones celosa cada vez que Tom va a perseguir a ese linda Ravenclaw-dijo Sussan cruzándose de brazos

-Claro que no me pongo celosa-

-Se parecen mucho a mi-dije divertida-Ninguna acepta quien le gusta realmente-

-Tu cállate Lily-me contestaron las tres mientras me lanzaban unas almohadas a la cara

-Eso es trampa, tres contra una-dije en tono molesto, como si regañara a los Merodeadores-Ahora verán-

Y así, comenzamos una guerra de almohadas, la verdad no nos importo si despertábamos a las Slytherin, lo único que importaba era pasárnosla bien y olvidar por un rato, la preocupación que teníamos por nuestros amados.....

***

Era un bosque, bastante tétrico que ni él más valiente de los valientes duraría por mucho tiempo solo, y menos en la noche, donde los ojos te hacen una mala treta por que hacen que veas sombras en la oscuridad, sombras que se mueven rápidamente como si te estuvieran acechando, los árboles, tan altos y oscuros que se ven enormes e imponentes, ni una luz podía ayudar en esos lugares, a duras penas si llegaba a alumbrar 6 o 7 metros de donde estaba......eso no ayudaba, lo único que servía ahora era la confianza y el valor.....

-_Cornamenta_.......recuérdame por que estamos aquí-pregunto Sirius mientras tomaba más fuerte a James por la túnica y cuidando de no soltar la mano de Remus 

-Estamos aquí por que.......queremos regresar a Hogwarts-contesto el joven Potter con cierto miedo en su voz

-Si.......supongo que sí.....pero.....exactamente por que queremos regresar a Hogwarts-volvió a contestar Sirius reuniendo valor al ver una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad 

-Por que queremos ver a nuestros compañeros-dijo James alzando mas la varita para mejorar, en vano, la visión

-Si pero.....-

-_Canuto_ tranquilízate-dijo Remus con cierta inquietud-Todo saldrá bien si nos mantenemos unidos-

-Lo sé _Lunático_-dijo Sirius respirando con dificultad-Como que el aire es mas pesado en este lugar-

-Eso se debe a que este lugar esta lleno de magia negra-repuso James caminando un poco-Todos están bien-

-Asustados pero bien-contesto Peter que no soltaba el brazo de Remus, como si de ello dependiera su vida

-No se ustedes-dijo Sirius mirando a la izquierda y derecha con cuidado-Pero no me gustaría transformarme en animal en este lugar-

-Estamos en lo mismo-dijo James caminando otro poco-Vamos, animo Merodeadores, solo tenemos que investigar un poco mas e informar, y regresaremos a casa-

-Que bien-dijo Sirius sonriendo-¿Sabes? Ya tengo bastante sangre y polvo en mi cabello. Y eso me desagrada-dijo Sirius haciendo una cara muy graciosa que hizo reír a Remus 

-Se nota que no cambias _Canuto_-dijo Remus sonriendo-Lo único que espero es que no halla Luna Llena-

-No te preocupes _Lunático_-dijo Sirius sonriendo como un niño-Todo saldrá bien.....espero-

-No se que haría sin ustedes-dijo James sonriendo

-Nada, aburrirte-dijo Sirius mientras soltaba la mano de Remus y lo abrazaba, llevándose con el a Peter

-Esperen....guarden silencio-dijo James borrando su sonrisa y deteniéndose, ya que estaba caminando-¿Lo vieron?-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Remus y Sirius a la vez

-Eso-dijo señalando a lado izquierdo

-Pues yo que se, todo lo de este bosque se mueve-dijo Sirius sin soltar a Remus

-Lo sé, pero juraría que esa cosa nos esta siguiendo.......-

-¡Ay no, lo que nos faltaba!-exclamo preocupado Peter mientras se abrazaba a Sirius

-No te preocupes, pequeño _Cola gusano_-dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba levemente la cabellera del joven regordete-_Cornamenta, Lunático _y yo estamos dispuestos a defenderte-dijo en tono mas preocupado al ver otra sombra, pero con ojos rojos-_Cornamenta...._-

-Lo sé _Canuto_-dijo James mientras se acercaba a los tres Merodeadores-Estén alertas-

Remus y Sirius sacaron la varita y la prendieron al igual que James, mirando a todos lados esperando que todo este bien

-Regresaremos sanos y salvos-exclamaba Peter que se había escondido en el circulo que habían formado Remus, Sirius y James al mirar a todos lados y juntar sus espaldas-Después la profesora McGonagall me regañara por no hacer la tarea y volveremos a ser castigados, regresaremos sanos y salvos-volvió a exclamar mientras tomaba con fuerza la túnica de James

-Estén atentos-dijo James decidido 

-No te preocupes, lo estamos-dijo Sirius reuniendo valor mientras volvía a mirar esa sombra con los ojos rojos-Nunca había sentido tanta tensión......bueno, solo una vez, cuando hicimos el examen de Transformaciones en 5 año-

-Estamos igual-dijo Remus sonriendo

-_Canuto_-dijo James al ver la sombra de ojos rojos junto con algo plateado-Quiero que defiendas a _Lunático_ con tu vida, creo que saben que traemos un hombre lobo-

-Creo que supones bien-dijo Sirius pasando saliva con dificultad 

Hubo un silencio que era roto por los sollozos de Peter y las pisadas que se escuchaban a lo lejos, que cada vez se acercaban mas y más, eso era mucho para ellos, de repente, las pisadas dejaron de escucharse, pero eso no hizo que bajaran la guardia, se quedaron esperando sin moverse.

Y sin previo aviso, apareció por encima de ellos aquella sombra de ojos rojos con un cuchillo de plata en las manos, parecía un pequeño demonio con colmillos tan grandes que ni la boca podía cerrar, al parecer no era humano y era una cosa abstracta sin mucha forma, después de ese, salieron otros 5 de los lados, todos trayendo algo de plata, cada vez salían mas y mas, de todos lados.....pero ninguno se movía de su lugar..... 

Hubo unos segundos de inmovilidad, James no sabía que hacer, Peter le estaba ahorcando por que le estaba jalando la túnica, y Sirius no dejaba de apretarle la mano con tal fuerza que creyó que se la rompería, por otro lado, podía sentir como Remus temblaba al ver las cosas de plata.......solo había una solución para aquella situación....

-Escuchen, o nos salvamos o nos moriremos en el intento-dijo James finalmente

-Hecho-grito Sirius mientras se preparaba a lanzar un hechizo

Fue bastante difícil hacerles daño, ya que ni sabía que cosas eran, James se la paso defendiendo a Peter y Sirius a Remus, por que esas criaturas si sabían que Remus no soportaba la plata.......esas criaturas los estaban esperando......a la mitad de la lucha, ya habían logrado vencer a unos cuantos, y comenzaban a ver la victoria hasta que......

Una criatura más grande que todos los demás, salto entre el follaje del bosque, con una espada de plata en la mano, dispuesto atacar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente y ese era, nada mas y nada menos que Remus, que no pudo quitarse de ese lugar por la impresión, Sirius estaba conmocionado peleando con otras criaturas y Peter no supo que hacer así que James se interpuso y........un torrente de sangre se vio entre el follaje oscuro.....

***

-¡JAMES!-grite despertando de repente, tenía la respiración agitada y sudor frío en la frente

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Laura despertando de golpe

Yo no dije nada, ese sueño.....¿fue realmente un sueño? ¿realmente paso? No lo sé, pero solo deseo que no fuera cierto.....tengo miedo de pensar en lo que pueda pasarle......me abrazo a mi misma con temor.

-¿Lily?-esa es la voz de Sussan que suena bastante preocupada-¿Estas bien?-

-James-dije mientras me abrazaba con fuerza-James........-dije cerrando mis ojos y sin evitar que unas lagrimas salgan de mis ojos 

-Lily-dijo Sussan mientras me abrazaba-Ya pequeña-me dice con ternura-El esta bien-

Quisiera creerle, pero no lo sé, ya que a veces estoy muy conectada con él......¿en donde estas James? ¿eso fue real? Espero que no, por que no soportaría que algo malo te pasará......no ahora que ya se que eres por lo único que vivo.....

Abrazo a Sussan con la esperanza de calmar mi dolor, pero solo me dan mas ganas de llorar mientras Laura y Joan me abrazan con la misma ternura que Sussan.......están intentando consolarme........y esta surtiendo efecto......por que, aun que sigo llorando, me siento mas tranquila........James......

Continuara..................

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora: 

Lo sé, tarde siglos en publicarlo, pero ya quedo y eso es lo importante....cuando tenga mas tiempo aclararé dudas que por hay quedan....aun que no aseguro mucho, bien, el titulo fue gracias a mi pequeña beta ^^ muchísimas gracias Naiko-chan, me has ayudado bastante.

Pasando a otra cosa, gracias a todos por los 237 reviews, les agradezco de todo corazón....y bueno, intentare no tardar tanto y creo que ya casi se acaba esta historia.....no falta mucho, pero disfrútenla ^^

Hasta la próxima  


	21. A tu encuentro y comprendiendo la amista...

                                                        Yo siempre estaré contigo 

                   21 A tu encuentro y comprendiendo la amistad 

Al despertar esta mañana, me sentí distinta, empezando por que ahora veo a mis amigas de otra forma, después de lo de anoche, las veo de otra forma. Siento que si están a mi lado, puedo hacer lo que sea, sonreí al mirar como se había dormido, una encima de la otra, pero al final, abrazadas…….me mire al espejo. Ahora comprendo por que James quiere tanto a sus amigos, sería difícil no entenderlo. Tome el cepillo y comencé a arreglar mi cabello. Ya termine mis deberes, así que podré ir con la profesora McGonagall para que me diga donde esta James, no voy a desistir.

-¿Lily?-escuche una voz detrás de mí-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Muy buenos días Joan-dije volteando al terminar mi peinado-Espero que hayas dormido bien-

-Buenos días Lily-me dijo mientras sé estiraba-Ayer la pasamos bien ¿cierto?-me dijo sonriendo

-Así es - asentí-Será mejor que te vistas, ya será hora del desayuno-

Joan asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama, yo fui y desperté a todas lentamente, - que me dieron los buenos días y comenzaron a cambiarse-, yo con un movimiento de mi varita arregle todo el cuarto y me senté cerca de la ventana. 

Ahora recordaba con claridad ese sueño ¿habrá sido verdad? Espero que no, por que sino…..James….Remus….no, sé que los dos están bien…..espero……

-Lily, vamonos ya-me dijo Sussan sonriendo

-Claro-dije contestándole con una sonrisa

Cuando íbamos bajando, no pudieron resistirse a recordar los momentos de la noche pasada, realmente estaban muy contentas por ese tiempo juntas. Al llegar a la sala común vimos A Frank, Tom y Arthur, que traían una cara de pocos amigos, se veían cansados y estaban discutiendo tranquilamente un tema 

-Buenos días Tom-dijo Joan alegremente 

-Buenos días Joan-dijo con una leve sonrisa-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si gracias, pero parece que tu te has quedado despierto toda la noche

-No tiene importancia -nos dijo sonriendo- Mejor vamonos, debemos ir a desayunar

-O mejor dicho-dijo Frank sonriendo -Quieres ver a la hermosa damisela de Ravenclaw

-Cállate-dijo Tom algo sonrojado

-Mejor vamonos-dijo Arthur dándose media vuelta

Molly fue a su lado con una sonrisa, Tom siguió a Frank y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, Joan se cruzo de brazos mal humorada y los fue siguiendo ¿Por qué todo el mundo debe de tener secretos? Eso en cierta forma es molesto hasta cierto punto

-Lily, -escuche la voz de Sussan- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro Sussan

-Bueno….es que anoche, estabas muy alterada ¿segura que estas bien?

-Si Sussan -dije sonriendo- No me pasa nada

Me mira por un largo rato, pero al final suspira y comienza a caminar. Más sin embargo se detuvo antes de llegar a la salida. 

-Lily, somos amigas y lo sabes, sé que no te he explicado todo mi pasado, pero entiende eso solo es para protegerte, además, puedes contar conmigo…….para eso me tienes a tu lado-

Después de esas palabras, salió sin más dejándome paralizada. Sussan…..¿acaso ella….? Un minuto……tengo una idea….Salí corriendo de la sala común, pero no me dirigí al comedor, donde me esperaban mis amigos, sino, fui directamente a la biblioteca, debía de buscar…..

                                                                     ***

Al llegar, al terminar el desayuno, regrese a la sala común con una pila de libros, todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, pero no me importo, debía de alistarme. Me senté al lado de Joan que estaba discutiendo con Tom, por la chica de Ravenclaw, cuando llegue, Tom me saludo cordialmente, entregándome un pañuelo blanco. Después siguió escuchando a Joan con paciencia. 

Al abrir el paquete note que eran unas tostadas, le agradecía a Tom y comencé a comérmelas, mientras que llegaba Sussan seguida de Laura, ambas estaban hablando muy amenamente, se sentaron a mi lado y me miraron. 

-Lily, ya te vez mas calmada -dijo Laura sonriendo -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, gracias-dije mientras terminaba mi última tostada

-Lily ¿Qué estuviste haciendo a la hora del desayuno? Me tenías preocupada -me reprocho Sussan sonriendo 

-Tenía que revisar algo -dije sin darle importancia- Bueno, si me permiten, debo de ir con la profesora McGonagall-dije mientras me retiraba 

Ya es hora, termine mis deberes y los exámenes finales se acercan, pero no me importa, debo de ir con él, fue una promesa que no pienso romper. Ahora que lo veo, siento que he cambiado mucho, después de conocer a James, mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado, ahora que tengo a _Sasha _y _Albert_ las cosas han cambiado, me gustaría saber para que James me regalo un fénix y un dragón, por que, como puedo entender, James hace las cosas por alguna razón, él me ha enseñado que no existen las coincidencias. 

-Lily, que gusto verte, a ti era a quien estaba buscando -escuche una voz muy familiar detrás de mi

-Profesor Dumbledore -dije sorprendida- ¿En que le puedo servir?-

-Bueno, es que, hace rato estaba en mi habitación, y en eso me fije que una pequeña extrañaba a su madre, así que fui a buscarte, pero me he dado cuenta que eres bastante difícil de localizar, ¿tienes prisa, Lily?-

-Este…yo…iba con la profesora McGonagall……-

-Oh bueno, ella puede verte después, tú tienes que ver algo antes-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba

-Pero….yo….-

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás-

Mire al profesor Dumbledore, por alguna razón siempre me recuerda a James, ambos son iguales, uno nunca sabe lo que quieren, deje de forcejear y acepte ir con él, el trayecto fue silencioso, pero no pude dejar de notar que el profesor tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no entendía ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Por qué debíamos ir a su despacho? Todo esto y mas me preguntaba que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos enfrente de su puerta

-Después de ti-me dijo amablemente mientras abría la puerta

-Este….si, gracias-dije mientras pasaba

Al entrar pude sentir un calor sofocante, tuve que aflojarme la corbata, sentía que me ahogaba. Pude notar que en una jaula estaba mi querida _Sasha, que no tenía buen aspecto, me alarme un poco, pero el profesor no me dejo acercarme, en cambio, él tomo a mi fénix e hizo un hechizo para (como si fuera posible) que el fuego ardiera mas, así que el calor era mas fuerte. Sin mas ni mas, metió a mi fénix en la chimenea, estaba apunto de alegar cuando note que a ella le gustaba estar ahí adentro_

-Lily, toma asiento -me dijo mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio

-Gracias -dije sentándome enfrente de él

-Lo que verás es un espectáculo hermoso, notarás que James tiene un buen gusto-

-Sí, -dije mirando la chimenea, _Sasha_ estaba dando unas gemiditos de felicidad

-James es un chico muy gentil y muy calculador -me dijo mientras juntaba las yemas de sus largos dedos- Siempre sabe como solucionar las cosas, o al menos lo intenta.

-Pero no deja de ser un tonto -le conteste algo enojada

-Es cierto, a veces me gustaría que razonará más antes de actuar, pero, tiene una fuerza de voluntad muy grande, como toda su familia, nos da un buen ejemplo de la buena educación que recibió-

-Claro, sobre todo cuando se ponía a jugarle bromas pesadas a todos, sobre todos a Severus, además de que siempre andaba coqueteando con toda mujer-  

-Así, tiene un sentido del humor extravagante, eso me agrada mucho de él, aun muestra aquel niño que vive en él, y lo de coquetear, también es de familia, con Severus es otro canto -me sonrió- Veo que tu eres una chica extraordinaria.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin entender

-Tu piensas en ambos jóvenes, es decir en Severus y James, y te interesas por los dos, eso me demuestra que eres una mujer que no ve lo exterior, si no lo interior, por lo cual, te hace ser una excelente bruja.

Lo mire por un momento, tenía una sonrisa inocente, sus dedos juntos y no dejaba de ver el fuego donde estaba _Sasha_, el fuego se le reflejaba en sus anteojos de media luna. Suspire y volví mi mirada al fuego

-Yo sé que tu estas lista -me dijo de repente asustándome un poco

-¿Lista para que?-pregunte

-Para lo que sigue-me dijo tranquilamente

-Pero, ¿de que habla?-

-Mira, Lily, ya esta comenzando-

Voltee a ver la chimenea y vi como _Sasha_ comenzaba arder, parecía que no le dolía, mas bien lo gozaba, momentos después, (aun que no lo creía) hacía mas calor, todo se volvió muy brilloso y de la chimenea salió un par de alas azules, verdes y rojas, un hermoso pico alargado naranja, una cabeza con unos ojos negros hermosos, moviendo dos veces las alas salió de la chimenea revelándonos que ya no era un pequeño pollito, ahora era un ave hermosa, y al parecer orgullosa, que se paseaba por la sala.

-Mira que hermosa quedo -dijo emocionado- ¡Además de que es tan orgullosa como su dueño!

-Sí, -dije mientras sentía

Mire a _Sasha que se posaba en mi hombro derecho, entregándome un dulce calor a mi mejilla y una suavidad al contacto con su plumaje. Era realmente hermosa, y orgullosa como su dueño, pero yo no soy…mejor me calló, claro que soy orgullosa. En estos momentos no comprendo, ¿Por qué James me regalo a _Sasha?__

-Bueno, por ahora no puede salir de aquí, aun no esta lista para enfrentarse a los cambios climáticos, -me dijo el profesor de repente que me asusto- Pero en unos días, ya podrá ir a su antojo.

-Disculpe, profesor -dije con algo de timidez

-Dime Lily

-Yo…me estaba preguntando….si usted por casualidad sabía el por que James me regalo un fénix

El profesor Dumbledore me regalo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en su silla, volvió a juntar sus largos dedos, pero esta vez cruzándolos y poniéndolos cerca de su boca

-Dime Lily, ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de _La Orden del Fénix? -_me dijo algo serio 

-Claro que sí, es la única orden que esta en contra de la magia oscura

-Bueno, pues verás, para poder entrar, solo necesitas tres requisitos, el primero es odiar la magia oscura, el segundo tener un fénix y el tercero ser demasiado leal a tus ideales, lo cual, muy pocos magos y brujas lo tienen-

-Pero….no es tan difícil eso, ser leal es fácil

-Lamentablemente estas en un error muy grande Lily, yo puedo decirte cuantos magos son leales a sus ideales y no necesitaría mi otra mano para contártelos, muchos ante el riesgo de perder algo amado o morir, se acobardan y dejan su lealtad por su bienestar, y existen pocas personas que no son así, entre ellas James.

No pude hablar, yo sabía que James era una persona confiable, extraña, pero al final de cuentas confiable, el profesor continuó.

-James pidió entrar a _La Orden del Fénix_, como era obvio, no lo aceptaron por ser tan joven, mas sin embargo con un poco de ayuda, -me guiño el ojo sonriendo, dándome a entender que él tuvo algo que ver-, Pudo entrar, así que, se fue a buscar un huevo de fénix y lo trajo, aun no me explico el por que te lo dio si era su responsabilidad, además de que confundir un huevo de fénix con uno de dragón si que es un gran error-

-¿Lo confundió?

-Por supuesto, noto su error después, a veces me pregunto si se hace el que no sabe a propósito….. James es una persona misteriosa y complicada, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, creo que ni su misma madre le entendía, -me dijo entendiendo que no entendía mucho-Pero creo que te dio a _Albert _y a _Sasha_ para que te protegieran, ya que, tanto uno como otro son muy fieles a sus dueños o padres.

-Entiendo, -dije mirando a _Sasha _mientras estiraba sus alas y se acomodaba en la jaula-, Pero ahora me tengo que ir, la profesora McGonagall me estará esperando, -mire al profesor sonriendo-, gracias por dejarme verlo, aun que, Sussan y Laura me matarán por no haberles dicho ni enseñado, ahora, con su permiso profesor-

-Lily, -me dijo antes de que me saliera- Por favor, cuídalas mucho y salúdalos de mi parte, que tengas un buen día.

-Me regalo una sonrisa inocente.

Yo le respondí esa sonrisa y me salí del despacho, no entiendo ¿Acaso el sabe que me voy en busca de James? ¿Y como esta eso de que debo de cuidarlas? ¿A quienes? ¿Saludarlos? Bueno, eso es fácil pero….cielos, no entiendo a ese profesor, con razón el Ministerio de Magia tiene problemas con él……ahora que lo pienso, no me había dado cuenta que no voy a ir de campamento, me voy a meter en un lugar muy peligroso, voy a ir a la guerra.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba al frente del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, si que se puede hacer mucho cuando uno no pone atención a donde va o que hace. Dije la contraseña y entré como si nada. Al entrar, vi a la profesora detrás de su escritorio calificando unos pergaminos. Lentamente me acerque y ella, al notar mi presencia, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. 

-Lily, muy buenas tardes, -me dijo con una sonrisa-, por favor siéntate.

-Si, gracias.

-Supongo que ya terminaste tus deberes, pero he notado que esta vez has tardado más de lo normal-

-No, no es eso, es que, me encontré con el profesor Dumblendore y él deseba que viera algo.

-_Sasha_ ya se convirtió en un fénix real ¿cierto?

-Así es -dije sonriendo.

-Un espectáculo hermoso, pero hace un calor sofocante.

-Tiene razón.

-Bueno, no estas aquí para hablarme sobre _Sasha, ¿cierto?_

-Sí

-Bien, se que no estoy haciendo nada malo, pero si te pasa algo…..

-No se preocupe, yo estaré bien, por que soy leal a mis sueños e ideales.

La profesora me miro sorprendida, después de unos minutos me sonrió.

-Claro…bueno, lo que debes hacer es…....

                                                              ***

Después de escuchar a la profesora, me salí rápidamente del despacho para alistarme, debía llevarme lo necesario, quien iba a pensar que ya era tan tarde, esa misma noche me iría, ahora que se adonde debo ir, me iré sola. Tal vez no debí ser tan grosera con mis amigos que se preocuparon por saber donde había estado gran parte de la mañana y tarde, pero mi prioridad es James y no debo olvidar eso. 

Mientras estoy en mi habitación, he notado que no necesito mucho, solo otra ropa que no sea el uniforme, mi túnica negra de Hogwarts, dinero mágico, mi varita y mis conocimientos de contra maldiciones. Será un camino largo y solitario, pero cuando se tiene la voluntad, se tiene.

Me salí nuevamente de mi sala común y me dirigí a la biblioteca, donde había mas libros sobre hechizos, y yo debía aprenderme unos cuantos, con lo de la practica, tendría que ser después, primero era la teoría. Sé que actuaba raro, pero también sé que no cuento con mucho tiempo. 

A la hora de la cena, comí todo lo que pude, extrañando por demás a mis amigos, no me quede al final de la cena, debía de irme lo mas pronto posible. 

-Pero Lily……¿Qué pasa?, -me pregunto Joan olvidando que Tom no le había hecho caso por la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Nada, -dije sonriendo antes de meterme a la cama- No sucede nada.

Ninguna de mis compañeras de cuarto dijo nada, solo se cambiaron y se metieron en su cama sin decir nada, debía esperar a que se durmieran. Después de estar dormida, tal vez, unas horas, me levante y me cambié en silencio.

-Hasta pronto chicas, -dije algo triste antes de salir del dormitorio.

Baje las escaleras de la sala común, procurando no hacer ruido, después de revisar bien, salí de la sala sigilosamente, momentos después ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras de mármol. Al bajarlas, me quede mirando la parte de arriba ¿Acaso James también sentirá este sentimiento tan melancólico?. No lo sé, suspire algo triste, y al llegar al vestíbulo, me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Al mirar al frente me quede sin palabras.

-Eres muy mala Lily, -me dijo Joan que cruzaba los brazos sonriéndome- ¿Con que dejándonos sin despedirte? Eso no lo permitiré.

-Pero…pero…-estaba que no lo creía.-

-Lily, espero que te cuides mucho cariño, -me dijo Molly sonriendo- También cuidas a esos 4.

-No entiendo…..ustedes…..¿como?

-Pues era obvio ¿no?, -me dijo Tom sonriendo-, tu comportamiento tan extraño, debíamos de esperar semejante cosa.

-Pero no te irás sola, -me dijo Sussan-, yo te acompañare, como las buenas amigas que somos.

-También iré yo, -dijo con cierta timidez Laura- He estado practicando algunos hechizos que pueden ayudarte Lily.

-Pero…..no puedo…..llevarlas con migo….es que….

En eso, no pude continuar, al profesor Dumbledore lo sabía, sabía que me iría esa noche y que me llevaría a Sussan y Laura, por eso me dijo que las cuidará, entiendo…. entonces….

-Esta bien, -dije sonriendo finalmente-, las llevaré conmigo, por que, aun que no quiera, ustedes me seguirán a donde sea ¿o me equivoco?.

-Exacto -dijo Sussan abrazándome de repente- A donde quiera que Lily vaya, yo iré.

-Y sobre todo, -dijo Laura sonriendo malignamente-,sí Lily va a buscar a un tipo  con el cabello largo y azul marino oscuro ¿cierto?.

-Cállate, por lo menos tú vas para ver a ese chico con el cabello café claro, con toques de gris. -le dijo molesta pero sonrojada-

-Eso no es cierto. -contesto sonrojada-

-Que sí

Todos reímos al verlas pelear, nos recordaban aquellos días en que no nos preocupábamos por otra cosa que no fuera la escuela.

-Lily, -me dijo Arabella mientras se acercaba a mí-, hazme un favor ¿sí?.

-Claro, dime. -repuse sonriendo-

-Dale este paquete a James, -me dijo mientras me entregaba un pequeño bultito finamente decorado-, y este otro a Sirius, -dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, sacando otro bultito pero mas decorado que él anterior.-

-Le quieres mucho ¿cierto? -pregunte un poco sería

-James es como mi hermano.

-No hablo de él, hablo de Sirius.

Ella solo se limitó a sonrojarse, ella no sabía, o tal vez si, que a Sussan también le gustaba mucho Sirius, pero no le iba a decir, por que, si no lo sabía, era mejor no meter la pata. 

-El es mi amigo especial, eso es todo.

-No te preocupes, les entregaré estos paquetes a ambos. -repuse sonriendo-

-Gracias, Lily.

Me regalo una sonrisa, antes de irse lentamente hacía las escaleras de mármol. 

-Será mejor que ya se vayan, mi hechizo no durara mucho, Flich no es tan estúpido -dijo seriamente Arthur 

-Es cierto -dijo Tom- Bueno, aquí es él hasta luego, Lily, te cuidas mucho -me dijo mientras me ponía una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonreía, antes de irse-

-Hasta pronto, Lily -me dijo Joan mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.-

Y así, cada uno se despidió de nosotras, deseándonos lo mejor, vimos como desaparecieron mientras subían la escalera, era hora de irnos, y el trayecto iba hacer muy largo. 

-Bueno, es hora de irnos,-les dije mientras tomaba las capas del armario y les entregaba a ellas las suyas-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro que sí. -repuso Sussan entusiasmada-

Laura se limitó a sentir mientras salíamos, las tres juntas salimos del  castillo vigilando que Hagrid no notara nuestra presencia, caminamos sigilosamente, debía llegar al pueblo y después tomar el tren de medía noche, claro, si nos dábamos prisa, tal vez si lo alcanzamos. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, no pudimos evitar correr para llegar a la estación, pronto sería la medía noche y al tren se iría sin nosotras. 

Después de llegar y subiré de puro milagro, tomamos un poco el aliento mientras encontrábamos lugares para nosotras. Al sentarnos, pude notar que algunos brujos nos miraban interesados, pero no les di importancia, no era hora de dar explicaciones. 

-No entiendo…..¿Cómo pudieron llegar antes que yo al vestíbulo? -les pregunte una vez que estuviéramos tranquilas-

-Bueno, mientras dormías, decidimos ir antes al vestíbulo, todos decidimos esperarte allá y despedirnos, pero Sussan fue la que quiso ir contigo.

-Oye, no me des todo el crédito, -rezongó Sussan cruzando los brazos-, yo recuerdo que tu estabas muy emocionada por que verías a tu queridísimo Remus.

-Eso no es cierto. -respondió sonrojada.-

-Yo no miento.

-Claro que si.

Y nuevamente comenzaron otra batalla, yo sonreí nerviosa, se nota que hay cosas que no cambian, mire el cielo, que nos regalaba una hermosa luna menguante, espero que James y los demás estén bien….. también espero que Severus este bien….. aun que me haya besado, eso no significa que no pueda ser mi amigo…. confió en que ambos estén….. ahora, debíamos esperar hasta llegar a nuestro próximo destino, James, esperame hasta que llegue.

                                                                   ***

-Esto es inaudito.

-Es mi culpa.

-No, no lo es.

-Claro que sí.

-No seas terco, él no tiene la culpa.

-Por eso no me gusta traer niños a estos lugares.

-James no es ningún niño.

-Calla Black, que tu no estas mejor-

-Pero, general.

-Silencio, no me gustan los peros Black, y lo sabes, y tu Potter ¿en que pensabas?.

-No esperaba que sucediera esto.

-Pero sucedió, Albus estaba loco, no puedo andar de niñera.

-Mi general, el joven Potter no tuvo la culpa, usted sabe que el joven Pettigrew era un miedoso y….

-Sara, por favor, cállate, Peter no tenía la culpa, yo la tuve.

-Pero, Potter….

-Fue mi culpa, debí protegerlo más.

-¿Estas loco, James? Mira como quedaste, no pudiste hacer más.

-No es cierto Sirius, yo debí de prestar más atención.

-Pero…..

-Ya cierra la boca Black, -dijo el general perdiendo la paciencia-, así que ¿lo aceptas?. ¿Aceptas que fue tu culpa, Potter?

-Si, fue mi culpa.

Sirius iba a protestar, pero James se lo impidió poniéndole una mano adelante. 

-Bueno, ya, lo hecho, hecho esta ¿y que piensas hacer?

-Iré por él.

-¿Ir otra vez?, ¿Estas loco?, no te dejaré llevar a ninguno de mis magos o brujas, mira como dejaste a tus supuestos amigos.

-No recuerdo a verle dicho que llevaría alguien con migo, ¿cierto?.

-No lo dijiste, pero es obvio que….

-Por supuesto que no es obvio, iré por mi propia cuenta, no estoy pidiendo su ayuda ni permiso, le estoy avisando que iré.

-No puedo consentir que te vayas, ya que eres el último de tu familia.

-Por esa razón voy, por ser el orgullo de esa familia.

-Mira, Potter, a mi no me retes, por que si no….

-¿Si no que? La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado lo que usted haga, pero le advierto que si se mete con Sirius o Remus, le juro que no vive para contarlo, -sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver la mirada estupefacta de su *superior*-, con su permiso.

James se dio medía vuelta y salió seguido de Sirius.

-Señor, -dijo tímidamente la bruja que ahí se encontraba-

-No entiendo a ese hombre, -protesto el general pasando una mano por su cabello-, más sin embargo, necesitamos a ese tipo de personas para no perder más gente…… Sara, dile a Marchester que prepare a unos cuantos de sus magos más poderosos, ya que se irán esta noche con Potter.

-Como diga, señor.

La joven bruja salió, dejando al general solo, que miraba por una ventana como se retiraba James, seguido de Sirius, que al parecer estaban conversando de lo sucedido.

-¿Estas loco? -pregunto Sirius intentando no perderlo.-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que escuchar esa pregunta?, Ya llevo 3 veces escuchándola y no han pasado ni 2 minutos.

-Es que no puede ser que quieras ir con él, se que debemos, pero ahora no podemos, mira en que condiciones estás.

-No importa, iré por él, aun que me cueste la vida.

-Si eso decides, entonces voy contigo.

-No seas ridículo, tú quedaste peor que yo.

-No importa, iré contigo, por que eres lo más importante para mí.

-Sirius, -dijo James mientras se detenía y quedaba enfrente de su amigo-, yo sé que soy lo más importante para ti, tú también lo eres, pero no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo.

-Pero James….

James lo abrazó y recargo su cabeza en su hombro izquierda, segundos después, Sirius le contestaba ese abrazo. 

-Por favor, quédate aquí, -le susurro al oído-, no puedo permitir que mi familia se destruya por eso, además, quien mas te necesita es Remus, enserio lo intente, pero no puede ayudarle, ni a Peter ni a él, por eso te suplico, quédate aquí y cuídalo mucho, yo iré por Peter, ¿esta bien?.

-Esta bien, -dijo Sirius mientras lo soltaba-, pero no esperes que haga mucho, ya que, mira como quede. -le dijo en cierto tono bromista.-

-Lo sé, me iré esta noche, sin excusa.

-De acuerdo….. oye, antes de que me abandones ¿puedes llevarme a nuestro campamento?.

James le sonrió y le paso un brazo por el cuello. 

-Claro, sígueme.

                                                                     ***

Me desperté de golpe, nuevamente había soñado con James. Me pregunto ¿realmente eso habrá pasado? Mire a mis compañeras de viaje, estaban totalmente dormidas, una en cima de la otra. Fije mi mirada al vagón, por una parte me gustaría que eso fuera cierto, pero mi otra parte pide agritos que no, por que no puede ser que Sirius este así…. y no quiero que nada malo le pase ni a Remus ni a Peter.

Suspire suavemente, miré el reloj que traía en mi muñeca, las 2 de la mañana, dentro de 10 minutos llegaríamos a nuestro destino para después tomar ese barco. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo. James, tienes que esperarme, ya voy para allá.

-No gracias, no quiero mas estofado, pero no se lo des a Black, se lo acabaría en 5 segundos. -dijo Sussan dormida-

Sonreí al verla, me preguntó en que estará soñando. Pero por lo que veo, no puede dejar de pensar en Sirius. Eso me recuerda Arabella me dio dos paquetes, uno para James y otro para Sirius……

_"-El es mi amigo especial, eso es todo-"_

Aun recuerdo aquellas palabras, es cierto, en realidad, ella lo quiere mucho, pero también Sussan…. me preguntó, también James tendrá otra chica que quiere una relación sería como yo. Quien sabe. 

El tren se detiene lentamente, rápidamente pasaron los 10 minutos, me levanto y muevo un poco a mis compañeras.

-Levántense dormilonas, ya llegamos.

-¿Eh? Solo 5 minutos más. -dijo Sussan haciéndome reír-

-No, Sus, arriba.

-¿Lily?, -preguntó somnolienta Laura- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya llegamos a Londres, es hora de tomar el _autobús noctámbulo para llegar al puerto e irnos. -dije sonriendo-_

-De acuerdo, -me contesto estirándose- Vamos, Sussan, no seas floja.

-¿Qué?

-Que te levantes, floja.

-Claro mama, en 5 segundos.

Me reí al ver como Laura levantaba a Sussan, ellas eran únicas, ahora veo por que James quiere tanto a Sirius y Remus, también quiere a Peter. AL recordar a Peter, sentí una tal angustia que me sentí vacía, rezando por que ese pequeño joven estuviera bien.

El tren se detuvo por completo y bajamos de él, al llegar a fuera de la estación de trenes, revisamos que no hubiera gente para llamar al autobús, que llego en unos segundos después de que lo llamamos, al subir, un hombre nos ayudo a subir y nos ofreció una taza de chocolate gratis.

-Por ser unas hermosas mujeres, -nos dijo mientras nos sentábamos y nos daba la taza humeante-, No se preocupen, ustedes pónganse cómodas y yo les aviso cuando lleguemos. -nos dijo antes de guiñarnos un ojo e irse.-

-Es un joven bastante guapo, -dijo Sussan tomando un poco de chocolate-, y con un buen gusto.

-Yo no lo creo, por que debe de estar miope si dijo que eres linda. -dijo Laura sin importancia-

-¿Qué dijiste, niñita?

-Lo que oíste. -le contesto de la misma forma-

-Ya veras.

Volví a reírme cuando las vi pelear, parecían unas niñas pequeñas, no daba la impresión de que ya teníamos 16 años y éramos todas unas mujeres. Era sorprendente que yo viviera todo esto a mis escasos 16 años. Pero, bueno, presiento que estar junto a James me daré otras sorpresas mejores que las de ahora. 

Al terminar *tranquilamente* el chocolate, el autobús se detuvo de repente, el muchacho apareció con una sonrisa avisándonos que ya llegamos. Le dejamos las tazas y al bajar nos despedimos. Quedando enfrente del puerto. 

-¿Y ahora que?

-Tenemos que ir al puerto 9 ¾. -dije sin mas ni mas-

-Lily, no estamos en la estación.

-Lo se Sus, pero es hay donde debemos ir, ahí esta el barco mágico que nos llevara, espero que tengamos mucho dinero.

-No te preocupes, -dijo Sussan sonriendo-, no estas con cualquier persona, estas con nada más ni nada menos con la hermosa e ingeniosa Sussan March, la hija del ministro del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Hermosa e ingeniosa? No sabía que el Ministro tuviera otra hija. -dijo Laura tranquilamente-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste.

Y nuevamente volvieron a pelear, a veces tengo el presentimiento que cometí un error, pero al fin y al cabo no será tan malo. Suspire mientras comenzaba a caminar, segundos después me seguían Sussan y Laura.

-Pero ¿Por qué no utilizamos un translador?, Es mejor. -dijo Laura convencida-

-No creo que sea conveniente, -le dije sin voltear a verla-, Con eso de que se pueden alterara mediante una fuerte onda de magia, podríamos perdernos o el enemigo podría matarnos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -me preguntó con cierto temor Sussan-

-Claro que sí, alguien debe estar loco para ir en un translador, así como estás las cosas, no nos ayuda.

-Bueno, ni hablar, será mejor que nos apuremos -dijo Laura animándonos a seguir-

Nos detuvimos entre el puerto 9 y 10, donde había un gran muro, supusimos que ahí era, y pasamos como el que no quiere la cosa, de la misma manera como pasábamos el Adén de la estación de trenes. Notamos que entramos a un puerto igual a los demás, mas sin embargo, había demasiados magos y brujas, todos ellos traían capas de viaje, algunas negras, cafés y grises, además de que se veían cansados.

-Los que están ahí, -dijo Sussan refiriéndose a un grupo de magos y brujas reunidos con capas de viaje negras y todo se veían muy agotados-, son del Ministerio, se encargan de la seguridad de los puertos mágicos, revisan a todo el que quiere subir en el barco, tenemos que tener cuidado, debemos taparnos la cara.

-¿Por que? -quise saber-

-Ya te dije Lily, soy hija del Ministro, es obvio que ellos me conocen, si se dan cuenta que soy yo, le avisaran a mi padre y él nos enviara de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-Pero…. ¿que haremos?

-Tengo una idea, -dije de repente-, todas nos pondremos esto en la cabeza -dije sacando unos velos negros -sí nos preguntan, diremos que estamos de luto, por que nuestro padre ha muerto, Sussan, tu serás la madre, así que no quiero que digas ni una palabra, Laura y yo somos tus hijas y lo único que queremos es ir al país donde vivía nuestro *padre*, no quiero que se vayan a reír e intenten parecer tristes.

-De acuerdo.-me contestaron ambas dándome la sensación de que no querían dar vuelta atrás 

Después de planificar un poco más, nos acercamos al barco que íbamos a tomar, y como nos explico Sussan, los del ministerio luego se apresuraron a venir con nosotras y a preguntarnos.

-Vamos al lugar de origen de mi padre, -explico Laura en tono serio- mi madre desea estar en el lugar donde se conocieron.

Sussan se tapo la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar (por que yo no le llamaría fingir).

-Déjenos ir tranquilas, -explique en tono de arrepentimiento- Mi madre esta destrozada, ya que, al final de cuentas Quien-ustedes-saben le quito la vida de una forma cruel, por favor, permítanos subir.

-Pero…. -protesto uno de ellos- Sus pasajes y sus papeles.

Sussan lloro mas fuerte, mientras Laura y yo la abrazamos, Sussan se acomodo en mi hombro, realmente sentí como si estuviera llorando. 

-No podemos -explique nuevamente- Nuestra casa fue destruida junto con mi padre.

-¿Y donde estaba ustedes? -preguntó una bruja no tan convencida.-

-Visitando a mi tía enferma -dijo rápidamente Laura- Mi tía nació sin magia y a mi padre no le simpatizaba mucho, por esa razón no quería ir y se quedo en la casa, fue un terrible dolor cuando regresamos y encontrar esa marca arriba de nuestra casa.

Y como si fuera real, Laura se puso a llorar, yo no sabía que hacer, ya que, no era muy dada a la actuación, y como que los del ministerio notaron que yo era la única *fría* en esa peculiar familia

-¿Y tú? -pregunto la misma bruja-

-A mi me duele la perdida -dije cerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba mas a Sussan- más sin embargo, al ser la mayor, debo mostrarme fuerte, ya sabe, no tuvimos hermanos varones, y pues, yo debo de ser fuerte, por que me educaron como educarían a un primogénito varón y debo mostrarme fuerte ante la adversidad -dije seriamente-

Note que la misma bruja iba a preguntar algo, pero el mago de su izquierda se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, pueden pasar, les doy mi mas sincero pésame, perdonen las molestias -nos dijo la bruja antes de retirarse con todos aquellos magos para entrevistar a otra persona-

Seguimos con esa farsa hasta que nos dieron un camerino para les tres (diciéndoles que Sussan no podía estar sin nosotras y por que Laura tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando) y quedamos totalmente seguras. Finalmente nos quitamos esos velos de la cabeza.

-Que difícil fue eso -dijo Laura sentándose en la cama-

-Con que tengo una hermana que nació sin magia, ¿no? -pregunto Sussan sonriendo-

-Bueno, debía de decir algo, aun que Lily, realmente pensaste en todo -me dijo Laura sonriendo-

-Ustedes me sorprendieron, ya que parecía que realmente había muerto alguien.

-Era fácil actuar, solo tenía que pensar en algo horrible que podría pasar y ponerme a llorar.

-A entonces ya se que imaginaste, imaginaste que Sirius te rechazaba, por eso te echaste a llorar.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo ella avergonzada- Bueno, pues tu imaginaste que Remus te decía que eras muy poco para él.

-Claro que no -protesto ella sonrojada-

Y nuevamente comenzó la pelea, no pude evitar sonreír nerviosamente, se notaba que muchas cosas no cambiaban.

-Será mejor que durmamos un poco, nos despertarán cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino -sugerí sonriendo-

-Si, me estoy muriendo de sueño -dijo Laura ignorando a una enfadada Sussan- Buenas noches.

-Pero, tu….

-Ya Sussan -le dije tranquilamente- Ahora debemos descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo.

Las tres nos acomodamos en la extensa cama y nos quedamos dormidas casi al instante.

                                                                  ***

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, realmente no quería hacerlo, ya que los sentía tan pesados. Cuando abrió los ojos, no tuvo una buena visión, todo era borroso, pero finalmente se le aclaro la vista. Minutos después, ya veía el rostro de alguien muy alegre.

-James -musito suavemente-

-Buenos días, creí que nunca despertarías -dijo el joven sonriendo-

-¿Qué paso?

-Al parecer te atacaron esas cosas por la espalda, pero ahora ya estas bien, estamos en un lugar seguro, claro, si se le puede llamar así -contesto este sonriendo-

-Entiendo ¿y Sirius?

-El esta bien -dijo intentando mantener su sonrisa-

-Tú te ves algo mal

-Estoy bien, pronto me recuperare.

-¿Peter?-

James no le respondió, borró su sonrisa y miro el suelo con cierta melancolía, Remus lo notó, ¿acaso Peter…..?

-¿Dónde esta James?

-Yo….no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Pues no, no lo sé.

-James…¿Cómo pudiste?

-Lo sé, fue mi culpa.

-Tú deber era protegerlo.

-¡YA LO SE! -grito de repente James levantándose de golpe, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que se cayo al sentir el intenso dolor de su pecho -Yo sé que mi deber era protegerlo, pero no podía partirme en tres, debía de elegir……y no lo alcance.

-Pues yo hubiera preferido mi vida que la de Peter.

-El no esta muerto si a eso te refieres -dijo James intentando incorporarse- Se lo llevaron, no lo mataron.

-Aún así, vale mas la vida de un ser inocente que la asquerosa vida de un licántropo.

-Cállate -dijo James alarmado- No sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que sí -dijo Remus sentándose enojado- El mundo hubiera estado mejor si yo estuviera en lugar de Peter, por que yo no valgo na…..

No pudo continuar, James le había golpeado en la mejilla izquierda haciéndolo callar. Segundos después abrazo a Remus. 

-Eres un imbécil, claro que tu vida si vale, muchas personas te queremos y te necesitamos, eres uno de mis mejores amigos Remus, eres el mejor amigo de Lily, eres nuestra familia ¿Cómo no vas a importar? Presiento que en un futuro lejano, tu serás la llave de muchas cosas, conocerás a alguien que le tomarás un cariño tan especial y querrás cuidarlo, tanto tu y Sirius cuidaran un tesoro que les daré después…..no digas tonterías.

-James…..yo…..

-En serio lo intente, pero tu estabas herido, y Sirius…..estaba peor que tu, no me podía ayudar, estaba solo y sin mas se lo llevaron.

-James -repitió Remus mientras le respondía el abrazo-

-Por favor, no te ofusques, sabes que eres especial, si no lo fueras, tu madre te hubiera dejado, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas.

-Yo…. lo siento mucho James.

Después de estar unos segundos abrazados, James se separo de Remus y le limpio los ojos.

-No te pongas a llorar, ya vez, te digo, tu eres muy sentimental.

-Pero es por tu culpa.

-Ya, pero ahora no importa, tu descansa, esta noche iré por Peter, te prometo que lo tendremos de vuelta -le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su cabeza jugando con sus cabellos café-grises- Ahora tu duerme un poco.

James se salió de aquella *habitación* mientras Remus se acostaba nuevamente, James era un gran tuvo, sintió algo extraño en las manos y al ver las pudo fue que estaba llenas de……

                                                                         ***

Me desperté de repente, estos sueños….. ¿que significan?, ¿Son reales?, ¿Por qué los tengo yo? Cierta parte de mi se angustió, espero que no sean reales, por que sino ….. no se que haría….. James…..

Mire mi reloj, las 5 de la tarde, ya estábamos por llegar y nosotras estábamos realmente cansadas, dormimos demasiado. Me estire un poco y me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertarlas. Tocaron suavemente la puerta.

-¿No desean comer? -escuche una voz detrás de la puerta-

La verdad es que no tenía hambre pero estaba segura que Sussan y Laura estarían hambrientas, después de todo no son de palo. Abrí l a puerta con cuidado encontrándome con una bruja mayor sonriendo.

-Si, por favor, a mi madre le hará bien comer algo -dije con una pequeña reverencia-

-Claro, le doy mi más sentido pésame, fue muy triste lo que le paso, pero eso no significa que no puedan comer.

Sonriendo, deje que pasara un carrito donde había comida, pensaba pagarle, pero ella me lo impidió.

-No se preocupe, es cortesía de la casa, dentro de poco llegaremos, con su permiso.

-Propio -dije sonriendo-

Cuando se fue cerré la puerta con un suspiro, me agradaba la idea de no pagar, pero me remordía la conciencia no pagar por esa mentira que dimos. Mire a mis amigas, debía despertarlas de una vez, para que degustarán su comida.

-Vamos chicas, ya esta servido -les dije moviéndolas un poco-

-¿Comida? -pregunto Sussan sin abrir los ojos-

-Si, y vengan ya o se va a enfriar.

Lentamente, se levantaron y comenzaron a comer, yo me senté en la cama mirando el suelo, ¿realmente estoy lista para entrar a ese lugar?. Pero…. él profesor Dumbledore si cree que estoy lista…. entonces…. no debo de desconfiar de mi misma, debo lograr, por James….

-¿Lily? ¿No vas a comer?-me preguntó Laura después de unos minutos

-Este, no, no tengo hambre, gracias.

-Pero…

-Disfruta la comida por mí, Laura -le dije sonriendo-

-Ya déjala y come Laura.

-Sussan, tu eres una tragona, para ti mejor que Lily no coma, mas para mi, ¿cierto?

-No digas tonterías, solo deja de molestarla.

Iban a seguir discutiendo por no ser una voz que gritaba que nos sostuviéramos, no entendimos hasta que el barco se paro tan de repente que las tres nos estrellamos contra la puerta.

-Deberían avisarnos -se quejo Sussan-

-Por si no lo notaste, Sussan, si nos avisaron, pero nosotras no entendimos.

-Ahora veo por que prefieren el tren -dije adolorida- Bueno, al menos ya llegamos, debemos salir rápidamente pero a la vez tranquilas, para no llevar sospechas.

-Si como no, no podemos hacer eso.

-Cuando se quiere, se puede Sussan.

-No me contradigas Laura.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, ya es hora de irnos.

Nos volvimos alistar y nuevamente fingimos dolor y angustia, cuando salimos fuera del alcance de los del Ministerio, salimos corriendo hacía el bosque, en aquel bosque se encontraba la base donde estaba Remus, Sirius y James, por que se que Peter no esta ahí. Me dio un escalofrío con solo pensarlo. Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a un claro, en donde decidimos (decidieron ellas) descansar.

-Lily ¿Por qué la prisa?

-Por que…. -no podía decirle, tuve un sueño y se que James se irá dentro de unas horas-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Creo que estamos en ese mal presentimiento -dijo Sussan asustada-

-¿Por qué? -quisimos saber Laura y yo-

-Tenemos compañía -nos dijo antes de que muchos rayos de color rojo llegaran a nosotras-

-Cuidado -dije mientras empujaba a Laura al suelo-

Sussan cayo desmayada delante de nosotras uno de esos rayos la alcanzo antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo.

-Lily, nos están atacando.

-Ya lo note quédate aquí -le dije mientras me levantaba- _¡Despedimenta! -dije una vez que mi varita estuviera afuera-_

Logre que los rayos dejaran de atacarnos, mas sin embargo, escuche el grito de Laura detrás de mí.

-¡LAURA! -grite cuando la vi desmayada-

-Hola, linda -me dijo un brujo que me apareció de repente- Tendrás que perdonarme.

Y sin mas, me golpeo detrás de la cabeza, sentí unas ganas terribles de dormir, y no había forma de evitarlo…….

Continuara……… 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Notas de la autora:

De acuerdo, después de siglo y medio aparezco :p, pero bueno, no me pueden decir que la espera no valió la pena ¿o no? Bueno, creo que el que sigue va a ser mas largo y debo de apurarme, por que dentro de poco entro a la prepa, por que si, entre (Mimi da pequeños saltitos) mas sin embargo, debo aprender a desvelarme por que me toco el turno vespertino y aun que no quiera me voy a desvelar así que es posible que suba mas rápido el próximo capitulo. Espero que me dejen review y no se molesten mucho con migo. 

Ah, otra cosa, ya cambie el titulo, por que alguien me dijo que el 'conmigo' lo juntará, así que, ya esta no hay de que quejarse ya ¿no creen? 

Le doy mil gracias a mi querida Naiko-chan por haberme ayudado, y por la paciencia, espero que sigas bien y que me sigas escribiendo :p. Ahora si, Hasta pronto. 


	22. En el campo de Batalla

Yo siempre estaré contigo  
  
22 En el campo de Batalla  
  
Sentí los suaves rayos del sol dándome en la cara, lentamente comencé abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso, pero mientras más abrió los ojos mas enfocaba. Lo primero que vi fue una puerta de madera entre abierta moví mi cabeza hasta poder mirar el techo, era café oscuro, me quede así un momento, podía escuchar a muchas personas hablar, todas parecían tener bastante prisa, moví mi cabeza a la izquierda para encontrar a..  
  
-¡Sussan!-exclamé incorporándome, pero no me ayudo mucho por que me dolió fuertemente la cabeza haciendo que me volviera a recostar con ambas manos en mi adolorida cabeza  
  
Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, ahora lo recordaba, estábamos corriendo en el bosque y de repente.. de repente nos atacaron, es cierto. Ahora lo recuerdo, me senté lentamente llevándome una mano a la cabeza, mas atrás había otra cama la cual era ocupada por Laura, con trabajo me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla pude ver a muchos magos y brujas con túnicas casi destrozadas moviéndose de un lado a otro o simplemente hablando.  
  
-Vaya, conque una de las tres bellas durmientes a despertado-dijo una voz masculina  
  
Voltee a mi derecha y pude ver a un joven brujo recargado cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, volteo a verme con una sonrisa, pues, debajo de todo ese lodo y cara de cansancio se podría decir que era bastante apuesto, con sus ojos negros como la noche y su cabello igual de negro con tonos rojos, tenía el cabello bastante largo pero amarrado, y aun que su túnica estaba rasgada y sus manos llenas de vendas grises se notaba que era muy amable.  
  
-Dime, bella durmiente, ¿tus compañeras siguen inconscientes?-yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza-Ya veo, vaya, si que se pasaron con ustedes, pero en parte es su culpa, nos asustaron, ah, por cierto, perdón por el golpe que te di.  
  
-Tu...¿Tu fuiste quien me golpeo?.  
  
-Si, lo siento linda, fue sin querer, pero me pregunto ahora que estas despierta, ¿tienes hambre?.  
  
-Este... algo.  
  
-Bien, entra de nuevo y descansa, ahora veo que les consigo.  
  
Se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre todos los brujos y entre nuevamente a la habitación, me senté mirando el suelo ¿cuanto habré dormido? ...estoy temiendo que..  
  
-¿Lily?-escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí  
  
-¡Sussan!-exclamé mientras la abrazaba  
  
-Oye, tranquila-me dijo o mejor dicho se quejo adolorida-¿Dónde estamos?.  
  
En eso me separé de ella, no lo había pensado, vaya, no me esperaba semejante pregunta le sonreí nerviosamente  
  
-Ni idea.  
  
-Vaya. ¿y donde esta Laura?.  
  
-Allí-dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba la pobre muchacha inconsciente  
  
Sussan se quedo en donde estaba, mirando fijamente a Laura que seguía recostada profundamente dormida  
  
-¿No esta muerta, cierto?-me pregunto sin dejar de mirarla  
  
-Por supuesto que no-dije sonriendo-Esta bien, solo esta cansada  
  
-Pero Lily-me miro fijamente-Dime en serio, donde estamos.  
  
-No tengo idea, cuando me desperté ya estábamos aquí.  
  
-¿Chicas?-escuchamos otra voz  
  
-¡Laura!.  
  
Sussan le regalo una sonrisa, yo mire a Laura mientras se incorporaba, frotándose con las manos los ojos  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?.  
  
-Eso, es un misterio-dijo Sussan-Me alegra que esté consciente.  
  
Laura sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, de seguro le debe de doler tanto como a mí la primera vez  
  
-Que bien, las tres bellas durmientes se han despertado-dijo una voz masculina en la puerta-Buenos días a todas las preciosas damas que están presentes, esto es su desayuno, lo que pude conseguir, espero que les guste.  
  
Entró, dándonos a cada uno un plato de hojuelas de avena, nos sonrió y se sentó enfrente de nosotras, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Las tres nos acabamos rápidamente el plato, no era mucho, pero no dijimos nada, ya que, él nos había dicho que era todo lo que pudo conseguir.  
  
-Disculpa-dijo Laura dejando su plato en el suelo-¿Dónde estamos?.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Sussan-¿Qué paso?.  
  
-¿Por qué nos atacaron?-pregunte con inocente curiosidad  
  
-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?.  
  
-Vaya, si que son unas chicas lindas y curiosas, bueno, primero, me asombra que tres estudiantes de Hogwarts estén aquí.  
  
-¿Cómo saben que somos de Hogwarts?-pregunté sorprendida  
  
-¿Existe otra escuela tan buena en Inglaterra?-suspiro-Además, llevan túnicas negras con el escudo de la escuela debajo de las capas, pero bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos miro seriamente-Es decir, no están en cualquier cosa, se han metido en algo peligroso.  
  
-Espera-dijo interrumpiéndolo-Empezando por el principio, ¿Quién eres?.  
  
-Vaya, esta preciosa si va al grano de las cosas-sonrió con cansancio-Mi nombre es Arewen Misael, si lo desean pueden llamarme por mi nombre y se los recomiendo, ya que toda mi familia esta aquí.  
  
-¿Has dicho toda?-preguntamos las tres casi al mismo tiempo  
  
-Sí, brujas y brujos, para la guerra como esta se necesita toda la ayuda posible-se levando de repente-Bien, bellas durmientes serán mejor que vean a mi general las ha estado esperando desde que las encontramos anoche, síganme por favor.  
  
Las tres nos miramos e inmediatamente después nos pusimos a seguirlo, como era normal, nos deslumbramos por el sol radiante pero eso no se comparaba con lo que vimos afuera, casas de campaña de color café claro y oscuro, muchos magos discutiendo, otros cargando provisiones, brujas intentando mantener en orden a unos brujos molestos, otros practicando sus hechizos.  
  
-Señoritas, por acá-nos dijo Misael con una sonrisa  
  
Lo seguimos un buen rato, mirando como algunas brujas y brujos se molestaban por un trozo de pan y un poco de agua.  
  
-La comida es muy escasa-nos dijo Misael de repente-Todos debemos pelear por ella-se detuvo en una tipo choza-Esperad.  
  
Entro en la choza, después de unos minutos, nos hizo una señal para que entráramos. Al estar adentro, no pudimos evitar curiosear con la mirada, se veía mejor que afuera, tenían planos en todos lados y un joven asustado, estaba a lado de un escritorio donde se encontraba sentado un señor con cara de pocos amigos. Nosotras le sonreímos nerviosamente.  
  
-Mi general-dijo Misael cortésmente-Aquí están las tres estudiantes que atrapamos anoche.  
  
-Sí, sí, ya lo veo-dijo mirándonos fríamente-¿Dice que son de Hogwarts, no?- le pregunto al joven que se estremeció un poco, pero asintió-De acuerdo, entonces, regrésenlas a Hogwarts, con discreción.  
  
-¿Regresar?-preguntó Laura sin creerlo  
  
-Así es-dijo el general-Se regresaran, primero, una señoritas como ustedes no deben estar aquí, segundo, Dumbledore debe de estar preocupado, tercero, no soy niñera de nadie-suspiro, pasándose una mano por su cabello-Así que regresaran.  
  
-No puede, venimos desde lejos-dijo Sussan  
  
-Señorita, me da la impresión de que usted es hija del ministro-le dijo a Sussan  
  
-Señor, pero yo no sabía que Fudge tuviera una hija-dijo el joven aun asustado  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no tiene ninguna hija!-dijo golpeando con fuerza el escritorio asustándonos a todos-¡Se nota que eres un ignorante muchacho!- suspiro, como relajándose-Fudge aun no es el Ministro de Magia, quizás lo sea, aun que yo prefiero a Crouch, el verdadero Ministro esta en la misma guerra..  
  
-Eso no puede ser-dijo Sussan alarmado-Mi padre no puede..  
  
-Si señorita, su padre esta aquí, en otro fuerte, pero se encuentra combatiendo por que como sabe, su padre no es ningún cobarde.  
  
Sussan bajo la mirada, apretando los puños, creo que ella no se esperaba que su padre estuviera aquí. El general se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió.  
  
-Como decía, para que nadie se quejara de que el Ministro había desaparecido, pusieron a Fudge al cargo, aun que estoy casi seguro que Crouch será quien se quede con el cargo.  
  
-Mas sin embargo-dijo Sussan-Me cae mejor Fudge, no es tan frío como Crouch.  
  
-No es momento de ponernos a lidiar eso, ahora, Misa, regrésalas a Hogwarts.  
  
-No-dije seriamente-De aquí no me muevo.  
  
-Pero que impertinencias dice, usted no podrá sobrevivir aquí-me dijo el general mirándome mas fríamente  
  
-No me interesa-dije sin perder mi decisión-No viaje desde lejos para que un viejo como usted me venga a decir hola y después me corra  
  
-Este, Lily-me dijo Sussan suavemente-Creo que...  
  
-No, Sussan, tu no crees nada, no me interesa, yo vine aquí solo por una cosa y este hombre no me va a quitar de mi objetivo-mire al general-Y lo mío no es grosería, solamente voy a defender todo lo que ve querido y ahora, nadie me va a impedir ver a James.  
  
-Un minutos, ¿de qué James hablas? No me digas..¿hablas de Potter?-preguntó Misael sin darle importancia al rostro del general-¿James Potter?.  
  
-Claro, él es a quien vengo a buscar-dije con decisión  
  
-Ya veo, busca al capitán, señor-dijo Misael sonriendo-El capitán Potter, el loco que se fue con tres de sus amigos al Bosque del Silencio.  
  
-Ah, ese, me parece que tu estabas en su pelotón, ¿no Arewen?.  
  
-Sí, general.  
  
-Entiendo, bueno, pues jovencita a ese lo vimos hace poco, ya que anoche se fue con 20 hombres, paso rápidamente por aquí solo tomo un poco de agua y se fue.  
  
-¿Entonces ya se fue?-pregunte decepcionada, mis intentos por llegar a tiempo no fueron cumplidos  
  
-Si, así que ya no tiene razón de estar aquí, así que, le pido que.  
  
-Sirius, ¿Dónde esta Sirius?-pregunte alarmada, ya que, en mi sueño estaba muy mal-Y.¿Y Remus?.  
  
-¿Quiénes?-preguntó el general mirándome de una forma asesina  
  
-Black y Lupin ¿Dónde están?.  
  
-Habla de los amigos del capitán, general, esos dos se quedaron por heridas graves-dijo Misael tranquilamente como si fuera poca cosa  
  
-¿Heridas graves?-pregunto Laura asustada-¿De muerte?.  
  
-No lo sabemos, ese fue lo último que supimos-dijo Misael sin mirarnos  
  
-No me digas que quieres verlos a los dos.  
  
-Así es-dije seriamente-Queremos verlos, ellos son la razón por la cual estamos aquí.  
  
-Mire señorita, usted..  
  
-Yo lo convertiré en un sapo si no nos deja ir, ya que, ninguna de las tres somos unas brujas comunes-le dije dándole una mirada amenazadora-Nos deja ir por las buenas, o por las malas, el resultado será el mismo.  
  
El general me miro unos minutos, al parecer también Sussan y Laura estaban de mi lado, el general suavizo su mirada y sonrió  
  
-Arewen, llevate a tres hombres contigo, y guía a estas jovencitas al campamento donde están Black y Lupin, se nota que Potter se consigue a sus amigas y novias de una forma muy poco común.  
  
Misael hizo una reverencia y espero a que saliéramos, no sin antes regalarle al general una sonrisa de agradecimiento, al salir, Misael le grito a tres hombres que estaban sentados a lado de una fogata que se acercaran, luego les explico la situación e inmediatamente después los tres hombres se fueron corriendo y regresaron a los pocos minutos, Misael se volteo a mirarnos.  
  
-Bien, prepárense preciosas, ya que será un largo camino.  
  
-Pues, entre más rápido mejor.  
  
-Tienes razón-corroboro Misael con Laura-Así, que vamonos de una vez.  
  
Caminamos fuera del campamento, uno de los hombres se puso a lado de Misael, que iba a delante y los otros dos se fueron atrás de nosotras, como escoltándonos. Nos perdimos entre un bosque, se veía bastante tranquilo, pero no había ningún sonido mas que el de nuestros pasos.  
  
-Estos lugares están muy silenciados-nos dijo Misael en voz alta-Las criaturas de este lugar saben que estamos en guerra y entienden a la perfección que es mejor esperar a meterse en el campo de batalla.  
  
-Un minuto Arewen-protesto el hombre que estaba a su lado-¿Qué hacen tres chicas aquí?.  
  
-Nada importante-dijo Misael encogiéndose de hombros-Solo están de curiosas, además de que quieren ver a alguien.  
  
-¿A quienes?-siguió preguntando  
  
-Tengo entendido que a unos amigos o quizás, algo mas que eso.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Mas sin embargo, no conozco a muchachos de la edad de ellas-protesto otro hombre atrás de nosotras  
  
-Sart, los conoces-dijo Misael moviendo un poco su cabeza a un lado-Son los niños estos, el calmado y paciente Lupin, el loco y extraño Black, el miedoso y gordito Pettigrew, y el misterioso y serio Potter-sonrió-Son un cuarteto muy extraño.  
  
-Ya los recuerdo-dijo él que, supongo que se apellida Sart-Me hacían reír con todo lo que decían y hacían, es una pena que se hayan separado.  
  
-No sé separaron-dijo el hombre alado de Sart-Al parecer, Potter se fue con sus amigos al Bosque del Silencio, y se encontraron con esos seres extraños.  
  
-Si, ahora recuerdo-dijo Misael-Esa fue la razón por que el capitán se fue tan de pronto, de hecho nos pego un susto anoche, esa manera de aparecer ya estábamos apunto de atacarlos, de no ser por que nos grito.  
  
-No me digas Arewen que estas niñas son sus novias-dijo Sart con una sonrisa  
  
-No lo sé-dijo Misael algo enojado-Pero déjense de tonterías y pongan atención, ya saben que este Bosque es traicionero.  
  
De inmediato, hubo un silencio bastante incomodo y cómodo a la vez, primero por que asustaba tanto silencio en un bosque y segundo por que ya no quería que siguieran hablando de algo como eso aun que sea cierto, no me agrada hablar de eso con gente que ni conosco, seguimos caminando, adentrándonos mas al bosque.  
  
Caminamos como 25 minutos sin descanso, tropezándonos con ramas y rocas, Laura cayó en un charco mas de una vez y aun que la ayudaron a salir, ella estuvo incomoda al estar llena de lodo, después de otros casi 45 minutos, llegamos a un campamento, llenas de lodo, cansadas y hambrientas.  
  
Notamos que ese campamento no estaba mejor que en donde estábamos, al parecer ellos tenían mas carencias que nosotros, Misael nos dejo cerca de unos troncos donde sus hombres se sentaron y comenzaron ha hablar. Sussan miraba algún punto en la nada, al parecer aun sigue consternada con la noticia de su padre, Laura al parecer buscaba algún lado para poder cambiarse o limpiarse, pero por lo que vemos, creo que ellos no se han bañando en algunos días, después de unos minutos, Misael llego suspirando y nos miro fijamente.  
  
-Bueno, entonces aquí las dejamos-dijo Misael tranquilamente  
  
-¿Cómo que nos dejas?-pregunto Laura olvidándose de su ropa sucia  
  
-Así es, el general me matará si regreso con ustedes, además, aquí se encuentran dos de sus amigos o novios o lo que sean, el capitán de este lugar no me dijo en donde pero bueno, ya los encontrarán, este campamento no es tan grande.  
  
-Pero... ¿Quiénes están aquí?-  
  
-No sé, no pregunte, pero seguro que Potter no es, ya que salió apresurado de este lugar, a lo mejor son Pettigrew y Lupin con eso de que Black lo sigue a todos lados.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya cumplimos nuestro deber, señorita-me dijo para quitarme la palabra-Con su permiso, muchachos, arriba, vamos de regreso.  
  
Misael nos regalo una sonrisa y se adentró nuevamente al bosque con sus hombres, dejándonos a nuestra suerte, me sentí mal mientras los veía perderse, vine desde tan lejos para verle y no esta, suspire... un minuto, no puede estar Peter en este campamento, sí James se fue, Peter esta perdido y aquí hay dos entonces.. ¡Dios!  
  
-Sirius, Remus-dije mientras corría a la primera cabaña  
  
La verdad no tenía idea si Laura o Sussan me hubieran escuchado o me estuvieran siguiendo, pero al abrir la primera cabaña solo me encontré con algunos brujos comiendo algo insignificante que voltearon a verme, cerré la puerta y me fui inmediatamente a la segunda cabaña, no había nadie, la tercera, no estaban hay..  
  
-Lily ¿Qué buscas?-escuche a Sussan a lo lejos  
  
No le conteste, fui a la tercera cabaña y la abrí rápidamente, me encontré con una jovencita con algunas vendas y gasas llenas de sangre en las manos, me miro sorprendida, la tome de los hombros.  
  
-¿Dónde están?-le pregunte agitándola un poco, ella solo me miro mas asustada-Dime donde están.  
  
-Lily, tranquila-me dijo Sussan alarmada-Ya encontraremos a Lupin y Pettigrew, pero.  
  
-No te estoy hablando a ti, Sussan, dime donde están Sirius y Remus-la agite más fuerte-Dime.  
  
-¿Si.Sirius?-dijo suavemente-No sé, quien es...  
  
-Por Dios, Black y Lupin.  
  
-Están-dijo mirando atrás-Están..  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Allá-dijo mientras señalaba con su mano ensangrentada unas camas atrás  
  
La solté de inmediato y se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar, camine lentamente a las camas que estaban separadas por una cortina gris gastada. Sussan me tomo por el brazo y me pregunto si había escuchado bien, sí había dicho los nombres de Sirius y Remus, no le preste atención, me seguí acercando a la primera cama lentamente, Sussan no me había soltada y caminaba conmigo...  
  
-¡SIRIUS!-gritó Sussan cuando nos asomamos  
  
Yo lo único que pude hacer fue taparme la boca con la mano, Sussan fue corriendo a su lado y lo miraba de arriba a bajo mientras repetía en voz baja que le había pasado, Laura, al ver a Sirius se tapo la boca con las dos manos, Sussan comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Sirius-susurré sin quitarme la mano de la boca y algunas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas  
  
No lo reconocía, el alegre y despreocupado Sirius que yo conocía no estaba en esa cama, en su lugar estaba un joven con vendas en el torso, con unos pantalones negros con algo de sangre, respirando con cierta dificultad, ya que respiraba con la boca, su brazo lleno de vendas con sangre, además de que estaba conectado a un extraño suero morado con plateado, traía unas vendas en sus ojos con una que otra gota de sangre, ese ya no se parecía al Sirius que conocíamos, ahora esta herido y cansado.  
  
-Lily, no me digas que Remus... -me dijo Laura mirándome asustada  
  
Miré a la cama siguiente y comencé a caminar lentamente sin quitar la mirada de la siguiente cama, tenía miedo de encontrarme con Remus, ¿por que? ¿Por qué no se quedaron en Hogwarts? Me detuve antes de avanzar, trague saliva, suspire tomando valor e inmediatamente voltee a ver la cama. Sentí que no respiraba, mi cuerpo se quedo estático, mis piernas temblaron, caí de rodillas mientras unas lagrimas corrían por mis ojos.  
  
¿Dónde había quedado el dulce de Remus? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién le pudo haber hecho eso? Laura se asomo y se desmayo de inmediato sin decir nada más, ese no era mi querido Remus, por que ese joven no lo era, solo era un muchacho que tenía vendas llenas completamente de sangre en casi todo el cuerpo, respiraba con la mayor dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y de vez en cuando dejaba salir un gemido de dolor, tenía un suero de color plateado totalmente, desde donde estaba podía sentir su sufrimiento.......  
  
Ya no pude seguir mirándolo y agache la mirada mientras seguía llorando, no quiero imaginarme como estará James. En un momento, sentí como alguien me ponía la mano en el hombro, voltee a ver a la persona y me encontré con la misma jovencita que estaba en la entrada, me regalo una sonrisa mientras se hincaba a mi lado, yo solo pude abrazarla mientras lloraba lo mas silenciosamente que podía... esto no podía ser cierto.....  
  
***  
  
Desperté lentamente, al parecer ya había anochecido, me levante lentamente y salí cuidadosamente de la cabaña, me sorprendí al ver el grupo de brujos que había alrededor de una fogata, al parecer estaban arreglando una estrategia para atacar algo.  
  
-Hola-escucha una voz femenina  
  
Voltee a ver a la dueña de aquella voz y me encontré con aquella jovencita, que me sonreía inocentemente, después me mostró un vaso de agua.  
  
-Iba a ofrecerle un poco de agua-me dijo dándome el agua  
  
-Gracias-dije mientras miraba el vaso seriamente  
  
-Bueno, sus amigas están con Black y Lupin, dijeron que no se iban a mover, que iban a estar a lado de ellos-suspiro-Por cierto, la que se desmayo se despertó un poquito antes que usted y fue directo a la enfermería.  
  
-Ya-dije bebiendo un poco de agua  
  
-Ahora que lo veo, no nos hemos presentado-me sonrió-Soy Sara Kater, soy la secretaria del general y la enfermera, y ¿tu?.  
  
-Este... Lilian Evans, soy una estudiante.  
  
-Si, ya lo noté, bueno, de seguro debes tener hambre, esperame aquí, ahora te traigo algo-  
  
Se dio medía vuelta y se fue corriendo, no entendía, ¿Por qué ella tenía aquella vitalidad tan extraña? ¿Por qué sonreía ante una situación así? De un momento a otro, me sentí mareada y decidí entrar a la cabaña, al entrar me recosté y mire el techo, por primera vez me estaba preguntando si lo que había hecho estaba bien, ¿realmente debí venir hasta acá? ¿Hubiera sido mejor esperarlo? ¿Habré hecho lo correcto trayéndolas conmigo? Suspire cansada, ahora siento que no soy yo, me siento alguien extraña..  
  
-Toma-escuche una voz a lo lejos-Se que no es mucho, pero te quita un rato el hambre-  
  
Me incorpore para ver lo que me había traído, no quise preguntarle que era y aun que se veían de una forma muy extraña, me lo comí sin quejarme. A decir verdad no sabe tan mal este intento de carne, sabe bastante bien y sin darme cuenta me lo acabe en cuestión de segundos  
  
-¿Tenías hambre, cierto?-me preguntó sonriendo, yo asentí-Disculpa por la pobre cantidad, pero no tenemos mucho dinero que digamos-suspiro-Pero, no hay quejas o ¿sí?.  
  
-No, no las hay-le dije sonriendo-Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Ya la hiciste.  
  
-Bueno, ¿otra?  
  
-Ya la hiciste.  
  
Sonreí nerviosa, eso me recordaba a Sirius cuando lo conocimos, era el cuento de nunca acabar, pero yo no caía en ese truco dos veces  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta aparte de esta?.  
  
-Por supuesto, dime.  
  
-¿Por qué puedes sonreír viviendo en lugar como este? Es decir, te veo muy alegre y pues, este lugar no es muy agradable  
  
Me miro unos minutos, como meditando lo que iba a decir, después se sentó a mi lado sonriendo mientras cerraba un momento los ojos. Después los abrió mirando por la pequeña ventana de la parte superior de la cabaña  
  
-Bueno, es que, no debemos de estar tristes ni preocupados, debemos mantener el animo y la esperanza si queremos seguir adelante-me miro-Eso lo aprendí de un chico muy especial, me enseño que es mejor sonreír que arrepentirse, es el tipo de persona que no se preocupa por casi nada, pero a la vez de todo, es una persona bastante difícil de entender, pero bueno.  
  
-Pareciere que estas enamorada de esa persona.  
  
-No, no lo creo, por que él solo me enseño lo que ya sabía, ¿sabes? Mientras estas en este lugar, te preguntas muchas cosas, como el ¿por que estas aquí?, ¿qué haces en este lugar?, ¿sí estas del lado correcto?, ¿sí saldremos de esta?, o ¿sí estamos peleando por algo que vale la pena?, muchos pierden la cabeza después de un tiempo de vivir en estas condiciones, pero esa persona me enseño que no hay que preguntarnos, solo seguir lo que creemos, sí nosotros creemos que estamos aquí para vencer a los otros, para crear un mundo mejor, que sigamos adelante, sin importar si estás del lado bueno o malo, es mejor luchar por tus ideales que dejarlos morir.  
  
-Me recuerdas a alguien-dije recordando con claridad de James-¿No estarás hablando de James Potter, o ¿si?-  
  
-Si-me dijo cerrando los ojos-Cuando llego cambio toda nuestra vida, nos enseño muchas cosas y a mi, me ayudo a no volver a desconfiar en lo que creo, en siempre tener en mente todo lo que me enseño mi hermano, antes de morir en batalla.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo se que no se arrepintió nunca en su vida por que siempre lucho por sus ideales -me miro con una sonrisa- Black y Lupin también me han enseñado muchas cosas, me han apoyado tanto que no sabes como me duele verlos en ese estado, pero se que ellos me necesitan y debo de ser mas fuerte.  
  
-Eso es cierto, siempre debes ser fuerte no importa la situación, debes de seguir adelante y luchar por todo lo que crees -sonreí- Además, nunca es tarde para nada.  
  
-Bueno, entonces, ve a visitarlos -la mire extrañada- Sí, así piensas, no debes de flaquear, ayúdales con tu fortaleza, al principio es difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte y soportar todos los dolores, tal y como tus amigas.  
  
Me sorprendí, era cierto, hace unas horas me había dejado vencer por el miedo y me arrepentí de haber venido aquí mientras James, Sirius, Remus y Peter están en este lugar luchando por sus ideales sentí ganas de llorar, de vergüenza de haber temido, desconfiado y dudado, pero no, no podía llorar, debía mostrar mi fortaleza. Me levante ante la mirada atónita de Sara  
  
-Tienes razón, no puedo dejarme vencer por esta situación, debo de seguir adelante y mostrar mi fortaleza por que al final de todo, esto terminara bien, después de la tormenta viene la calma.  
  
Sara se levanto, puso su mano en mi hombro, voltee a verla sorprendida, ella me estaba sonriendo.  
  
-Pues entonces, vamos.  
  
Yo asentí mientras sonreía, Sara salió de la cabaña y yo la seguí ya que me estaba mostrando el camino, ahora me sentí mas tranquila, además de que presentí que James quería que llagara aquí para no perder la esperanza. Al llegar a la cabaña, dude un poco al entrar, pero al final, tome aire y entre. Sara cerró la puerta detrás de mí.  
  
Sussan se encontraba sentada a lado de Sirius, supuse que Laura estaba del otro lado, me acerque a Sussan y puse mi mano en su hombro, ella me sonrió, se veía algo cansada pero se decidida a quedarse a lado de Sirius, Sara de inmediato saco una jeringa con una cosa transparente y se la inyecto a Sirius en el brazo. Sirius soltó un leve gemido.  
  
-No te quejes Black-le dijo Sara con una sonrisa-Es por tu bien y no quiero protestas.  
  
Sirius llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, me sorprendí de inmediato no pensé que estuviera despierto, mire a Sussan, ella también se veía confundida.  
  
-Pero duele-se quejo Sirius-Podrías ser un poco mas gentil, preciosa.  
  
-Para la próxima, Black, oye ¿sabes si Remus se despertó?  
  
-¿Y por que diablos lo he de saber? Yo estoy acá, y el allá, estamos lejos.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero deja de enojarte que tienes visitas.  
  
-La muerte, supongo-dijo sonriendo  
  
-No tonto, dos chicas-Sara sonrió-Si al menos pudieras ver.  
  
-¿Algún problema?  
  
-Si, no sabes quienes son ellas, son compañeras de clase.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Sirius se incorporo tan de repente, que Sussan y yo nos hicimos para atrás, en ese momento Sirius se quejo, llevándose una mano al torso.  
  
-Tonto, aun no estas del todo bien, vamos recuéstate  
  
-No me digas... que..  
  
-Luego te digo, ahora recuéstate  
  
Sirius se recostó suavemente, luego sonrió  
  
-No me digas que en realidad Sussan está aquí.  
  
-Pues claro Black ¿Qué esperabas?-le contesto Sussan con una sonrisa  
  
-Ah, entonces, era cierto-sonrió divertido-Creí que ya estaba delirando, ahora falta que me digan que la que esta al lado de Remus es Laura.  
  
-No estas tan perdido-le respondí tranquilamente  
  
-Genial, las tres están aquí, que bien -Sirius se quedo callado un momento- ¡Un segundo! -se incorporo rápidamente, llevándose una mano al torso-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?  
  
-Visitándote -contesto Sussan divertida  
  
-No digas tonterías mujer ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de donde están?  
  
-Sí -le respondí- En un campamento en medio de la nada, en mitad de la guerra.  
  
-¡Déjate de tonterías, Lily! -dijo alarmado, me sorprendí, era la primera vez que decía mi nombre -¡Esto no es un juego, además..!  
  
Se detuvo, puso la misma mano que tenía en el torso en su boca y empezó a toser, Sussan tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza al ver que Sirius estaba escupiendo su propia sangre, momentos después empezó hacer ruidos muy extraños  
  
-¡Black!-grito Sara corriendo a su lado-Tranquilo, trata de respirar como yo lo hago-  
  
Sara tomo la mano ensangrentada de Sirius y la puso en su pecho, mientras ella inhalaba y exhalaba aire tranquilamente, Sirius trato seguirla, pero seguía escupiendo su sangre, entonces Sara puso su mano desocupada en el pecho de Sirius y empezó a golpearla suavemente hasta que Sirius después de un tiempo tranquilizó su respiración y se recostó, con ayuda de Sara, suavemente en la cama.  
  
-Eres un tonto, no debes alterarte tanto, sabes que no te hace bien -dijo Sara mientras limpiaba la boca de Sirius con su propia túnica- Espera aquí y quédate tranquilo, luego tendrás mas oportunidades de charlas, enojarte y correrlas del campamento, pero esta noche no, solo descansa.  
  
Sirius no dijo nada, no pudimos saber si se había dormido o solo estaba recostado ya que las vendas en sus ojos no nos dejaba verlo o confirmarlo, Sara le puso una mano en la frente.  
  
-Si serás, tienes fiebre, a ver de donde consigo un poco de agua fresca para bajarla -sonrió mientras veía a Sirius con una sonrisa  
  
Sara se levanto y fue a la cama continua, para atender a Remus, mire a Sussan un momento, ella tenía la mirada fija en Sirius.  
  
-Sussan.  
  
-Se que no corresponderá a mis sentimientos -me dijo sin quitar la mirada- Pero no importa, estoy aquí y debo de seguir adelante -suspiro- Se que nunca fui amable con él, pero no quería que se diera cuenta, que notará que me gustaba, no quería que pensará que ya me traía muerta y podía hacer lo que quisiera.  
  
-Sus..  
  
-No seré la más bonita, pero le quiero, y aun cuando solo tenga su amistad, esta bien, yo debo seguir adelante.  
  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo sabes que no te quiere a ti?  
  
-Lo sé, por que piensa en ella, debí darme cuenta, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ella le mostró su cariño y comprensión, por otro lado, me alegra que fuera ella por que sé que ella no lo lastimara y lo apoyara siempre -cerro los ojos- Pero en este momento, yo estoy aquí y tomaré el lugar de ella, por el momento.  
  
-¿De quién hablas?  
  
-De Arabella, mi media hermana  
  
Me quede sin aliento al escuchar eso, no se como reaccionar, no sabía que Sirius estuviera interesado en Arabella, ni mucho menos que era la media hermana de Sussan, la mire por unos momentos sin saber que decir, ella tomo su túnica entre sus manos  
  
-Sí, ella es mi media hermana, pero no lo sabe y espero que nunca lo sepa, que siga pensando lo que quiera.  
  
-Pero tu dijiste que...  
  
-Lily, somos amigas pero nunca conocerás mucho de mí, no intentes averiguarlo todo, puede acabar mal.  
  
La mire unos minutos, estaba muy sería, la verdad, es mejor no sacar algunas cosas a la luz y Sussan no me quiere decir, tendrá sus razones, pero mientras se decide en contarme, yo le seguiré apoyando.  
  
-Sussan.. sí no me quieres decir, esta bien, no importa -la abrace por la espalda- Seguiré a tu lado, por que somos amigas.  
  
-Gracias por respetar, mi pasado, Lily-me dijo ella sonriendo  
  
Yo solo le conteste la sonrisa, y me quede un momento con ella, después de un rato, Sirius murmuro algo que sonó mas suplica que a otra cosa, me reí, aun parecía tener ese humor que siempre suele tener. Suspire mientras veía las estrellas desde la ventana, esta noche sería una de las mas largas...  
  
***  
  
Sin darnos cuenta ya llevamos dos semanas, al parecer si hemos sido de ayuda, ya que nos convertimos en las enfermeras y Sara pudo hacer su trabajo de secretaria con mas facilidad, aun que aun no nos acostumbramos a este ritmo de vida, le intentamos. Sirius finalmente se puede levantar y Remus ya esta despierto, casi se muere del impacto cuando nos vio, pero no pareció molestarse.  
  
-Sirius, habré la boca-dijo Sussan divertida  
  
-Ya basta mujer, se que no veo pero puedo comer solo-rezongo Sirius enojado  
  
-No seas obstinado y habré la boca.  
  
Sonreí al ver como Sirius, a regañadientes abría la boca para que Sussan le diera de comer, fui con Remus que estaba muy contento de que Laura le estuviera dando de comer, mas bien los dos se veían muy contentos, deje las vendas en una mesita y salí de ese lugar.  
  
No puedo evitar pensar en James, supongo que esta bien, pues hace tiempo que no sueño con él, suspire cansada, además de que Sirius y Remus no han sido nuestros únicos pacientes, hace 3 días, llegaron 5 hombres con 3 heridos, al parecer eran el ejercito de James, nos dijeron que se habían separado y que no sabían nada de él.  
  
Mire el campamento, todo ha estado muy tranquilo pero dicen que hay espías entre nosotros, así que tenemos que cuidarnos, yo solo he visto las heridas, nunca he estado en la guerra. Volví a suspirar mientras me metía en la cabaña, ya era hora de darles sus medicinas.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, muchos me agradecían las atenciones, después de terminar fui con Sirius que estaba sentado, Sussan solo lo miraba algo preocupada.  
  
-Bueno, Sirius, te las voy a quitar, espero que ahora puedas ver-le dije mientras, con cuidado le quitaba las vendas  
  
Al terminar, Sirius abrió un poco los ojos, bajo la mirada y miro el suelo fijamente, como si no deseara vernos, en ese momento pudimos notar la tristeza de Sirius, sentí ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que notaba esa mirada en Sirius, algo que nunca pensé ver, después volvió a cerrar los ojos  
  
-No, aun no puedo ver-se limitó a decir  
  
Sussan solo tomo una botellita y le puso un poco del líquido que contenía, alrededor de los ojos y al final, una gota en cada uno, después los vendó de nuevo. Sirius se recostó, ya no le dijimos nada solo fui con Remus para ver como estaba dormido, mientras Laura cambiaba los vendajes, creo que ellas son las mas afortunadas, ya que están con la persona que mas quieren.  
  
Suspiré y me senté en una silla algo apartada de las chicas, no era tan malo estar aquí, bueno, tal vez no tengamos agua, o mucha comida, o un lugar digno para dormir, o un cambio de ropa, o medicinas, bueno, ningún lugar es perfecto ¿no es así?  
  
-¡¡¡YA VIENEN!!!  
  
Ese grito nos alarmo a todos, yo salí de inmediato para encontrarme con un brujo encima de un caballo con 6 patas, (nunca había visto semejante animal), volvió a gritar lo mismo y muchos brujos y brujas comenzaron a correr para todos lados, gritando cosas que no se entendían  
  
-¡Maldita sea.!-dijo Sirius molesto  
  
-Ni te atrevas a levantarte..-le amenazo Sussan  
  
-Calla mujer, esto no es un juego.  
  
Voltee a ver a Sirius y estaba de pie, con su mano izquierda en el torso, su cabello suelto le llaga un poco mas arriba de los codos, volteo la cabeza a la cama de Remus, que se había despertado y estaba sentado mirando fijamente a Sirius  
  
-Basta de descansos, Lunático quiero que te levantes y me ayudes.  
  
-Un minuto, Black, no puedes..  
  
-Tu también cállate-dijo Sirius irritado-No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías, Lunático, me quedare aquí, tu saca a estas mujeres, yo los detendré.  
  
-Canuto, me niego a.  
  
-Lupin, mientras James no este, yo estoy a cargo, así que debes de obedecer.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Es una orden.  
  
Remus se el quedo mirando, luego suspiro, se levanto con cuidado  
  
-Como ordene, capitán, solo ten cuidado.  
  
-Ya, como sea, VETE.  
  
-Lily, Sussan, Laura, síganme rápido.  
  
Remus tomo la mano de Laura y salió por una puerta trasera que nunca habíamos notado, al estar afuera de la cabaña, vimos corriendo a dos brujos, Remus los detuvo y les exigió que lo acompañaran, adentro podíamos escuchar los gritos de Sirius  
  
-Bien señoritas, levántense y tomen sus varitas, ¡Rápido! No estamos tomando el sol, muevanse.  
  
Remus nos hizo una seña y comenzaros a correr, Laura tomo la mano de Sussan y ella la mía, atrás de nosotras estaban corriendo los dos brujos, mire a Remus, ni parecía enfermo, corría bastante rápido y de vez en cuando se detenía para tomar otra ruta, a lo lejos podíamos divisar a muchos brujos lanzando hechizos y unos hechizos que salían de lo profundo del bosque  
  
-Cuidado-dijo Remus deteniéndose mientras sacaba su varita-¡Despedimenta!  
  
Un rayo plateado con rojo se desvió y seguimos corriendo, seguimos desviando brujos, hechizos y cabañas, los dos brujos se quedaron deteniendo mas hechizos, seguimos corriendo un poco más lento cuando llegamos al bosque, Remus miraba de vez en cuando atrás, de improviso soltó la mano de Laura y se puso enfrente de nosotras, que nos detuvimos de repente.  
  
Un rayo rojo con amarrillo golpeo a Remus tumbándolo de espaldas, Laura grito su nombre, pero Sussan no dejo que se acercara.  
  
-¡Malditos cobardes.!-exclamó Remus levantándose-Lily, vete con ellas.  
  
-Pero..  
  
-No me pongas peros Lily, vete con ellas, te juro que volveremos a estar juntos, pero vete  
  
Lo mire un momento, levanto la varita y comenzó la batalla, yo, decidiéndome, tome la mano de Sussan y Laura, y comenzamos a correr, Laura solo podía ver como nos alejábamos de Remus, seguimos corriendo hasta que nos encontramos con un brujo enmascarado, con una túnica negra, de la cual saco su varita.  
  
-Miren nada más, tres jovencitas, y estudiantes, esto será divertido.  
  
Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un rayo rosa lo alcanzo dejándolo inconsciente, mire al frente para encontrarme con Sirius, que tenía su varita en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Vaya, mataré a Lunático-rió divertido-Chicas, vamonos, Remus, ya déjalo, es la retirada.  
  
Sirius tomo la mano de Laura (al mismo tiempo que sentí como Sussan me apretaba la mano con mas fuerza) y comenzó a correr, vimos a muchos brujos y brujas corriendo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a Remus que apareció casi de la nada y corrió a lado de Sirius  
  
-¿Cómo lo ves?-le pregunto sin mirarlo  
  
-Que estas muchachas corren muy lento, tu carga a dos y yo a una.  
  
Sentí como Remus nos cargaba (a Sussan y a mi) y Sirius solo cargo a Laura, y corrieron mas rápido, la verdad no se como le hizo Remus para cargarnos, bueno, es cierto, es un hombre-lobo, pero no sabía poseyeran tal fuerza. Nos detuvimos en un claro, Remus nos bajo y Sirius bajo a Laura, que tenía tapada la cara.  
  
-¡SARA! ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?-grito Sirius mientras cruzaba los brazos  
  
-Atrás de ti, por si te interesa-dijo Sara llegando un tanto agitada  
  
-Quiero que los cuentes y me informes quien falta.  
  
-Como ordene, capitán  
  
-Sirius, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Remus acercándose a él  
  
-Bueno, como que no pudimos, esos malditos sabían que no estábamos preparados, habían notado que el general se había ido y que tanto él como James se llevaron a los mejores hombres  
  
-Pero...¿por que nos atacaron 20 minutos después de que el general se fue?  
  
-Por que esperaron a que el estuviera muy lejos para atacar, y esto, solo lo pudieron saber con un espía.  
  
-¿Crees que ya haya regresado con Voldemort?  
  
-Es poco probable, Lunático, ya que es mejor que se quede, por que le puede pasar otras notitas a su amo, así que debe de seguir aquí.  
  
-Pero, ¿no se supone que no estaba el general?-pregunto Laura mirando a Sirius seriamente  
  
-Regreso ayer por la noche, se quedo todo el día dormido en su cabaña-le respondió Sirius molesto  
  
-Es que solo regreso para avisarnos algo-dijo Remus sonriendo-Algo que puso un poco de mal humor a Sirius, pero ya se le pasará  
  
Sirius solo bufó y miro a otro lado frunciendo el seño molesto, yo lo mire y note que traía la venda de sus ojos atada en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-Sirius, ya estas bien-dije sonriendo  
  
-No, aun no veo, bueno, si veo, pero todo en blanco y negro  
  
-Tal y como un perro ¿no, Canuto?-ante el comentario de Remus, los cuatro nos pusimos a reír (Remus, Sirius, Sussan y yo) Laura solo se nos quedo mirando sin comprender  
  
-Bueno, ya basta de tonterías, tenemos un problema, no tenemos a donde ir, el campamento ya no es de nosotros, no tenemos medicina, ni comida, ni agua, ni nada, solo lo que traemos  
  
Mire a mi alrededor, varios brujos se habían sentando y comenzaron a quejarse por el ataque sorpresa, Sara pasaba de un lugar a otro contándolos y haciéndoles preguntas, algunos otros estaban intentando curarse las hemorragias causadas por los golpees.  
  
-Si que están en un dilema-escuchamos una voz no muy lejos de nosotros  
  
Yo voltee a ver de quien pertenecía esa voz, no podía equivocarme, era James, del bosque, salió James, con un grupo de hombre, algo cansados y manchados de sangre, Sirius al verlo, salió corriendo, al igual que Remus y entre los dos lo abrazaron, Sussan, Laura y yo fuimos a su encuentro  
  
-Me tenías preocupado, Cornamenta-le dijo Sirius soltándolo  
  
-Es mi especialidad, Canuto-sonrió-Y vean a quien finalmente pude encontrar.  
  
Levanto un poco su capa a la derecha, encontramos a Peter, que nos miraba algo nervioso, Sirius y Remus lo abrazaron, note como Peter dejaba el nerviosismo y pasaba al alivio. En eso sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Al voltear a ver la persona que me miraba, me encontré con la mirada de James, pero esta era dura y fría  
  
-Señoritas, serían tan amables de explicarme ¿Qué cuernos están haciendo aquí?  
  
Era la primera vez que James me hablaba de ese modo, yo lo mire asombrada, luego James, sonrió.  
  
-Por favor Lily, no me mires así, ya debes de saber que tengo un temperamento del demonio, pero aun así, sigo esperando explicación.  
  
-Bueno, Potter, es que..-dijo Sussan, pero calló al sentir la mirada amenazadora de James  
  
James nos miro y suspiro, cerró los ojos y sonrió, volvió abrir los ojos.  
  
-Como me hubiera gustado no saber que iban a venir, pero bueno, que se puede hacer.  
  
James nos abrazo a las tres al mismo tiempo, Laura se quedo sorprendida, ya que ella nunca había hablado con James, bueno, solo lo necesario. James nos soltó y miro el bosque con desconfianza  
  
-Alguien viene-dijo Remus seriamente  
  
-¡No! Viene por mi, te lo dije jefe, vienen por mi-estalló Peter tomando la túnica de James  
  
-No, Colagusano, no permitiré que te vayas, otra vez, estarás aquí a mi lado.  
  
-Chicas, vengan-nos dijo Remus seriamente-Quédense atrás.  
  
Vimos con algunos brujos pasaron a nuestro lado y se pusieron en posición de ataque, de un momento a otro, vimos como llegaron varios brujos enmascarados con túnicas negras.  
  
-Vaya, si tenemos al grupo de Potter.  
  
-Malfoy, debí de suponer que estarías aquí-dijo James molesto  
  
-Pero vean, el pobre de Potter no puede venir solo, tiene que estar acompañado de su novia, la sangre sucia (pronunciando con sorna y arrastrando las palabras al decir lo primero) y eso no es todo, Lupin y Black trajeron a sus novias también, aun que, Black trajo a su amante ¿Qué dirá tu noviecita cuando sepa que la has cambiado por esa cosa?  
  
-Uno, Malfoy-dijo Sirius molesto-Yo no la traje, dos, ella no es mi amante, tres no es una cosa, tal vez tú si seas una cosa, y cuarta, no tengo novia.  
  
-Bueno, no importa, por que solo vinieron para verlos morir  
  
-El único que va a morir, va a ser otro-dijo Remus molesto  
  
-Ya lo veremos, tropa, ataquen.  
  
Todo se volvió un caos, todos comenzaron la batalla, se veían hechizos de un lado para el otro, algunos gritos, tanto de dolor como para invocar, nosotras no sabía que hacer, esto era demasiado, no estábamos preparadas, sentí una mano en mi hombro y voltee rápidamente, Sussan y Laura dieron un grito cuando vieron a un hombre enmascarado detrás de nosotras.  
  
-Tranquilas chicas-nos dijo quitándose la mascara, mostrándonos quien era  
  
-Severus-dije asombrada  
  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debe de salir de aquí.  
  
Severus nos guió afuera del campo de batalla, no sabía que pasaba hasta que llegamos a un lugar seguro. Severus nos miro y suspiro  
  
-Le avisare a Potter que están aquí-dijo poniéndose su mascara  
  
-Oye, Snape-Sussan lo tomo por el brazo para que no se fuera-Si eres el enemigo ¿Por qué nos salvas?  
  
-Por que no soportaría ver a Lily sufrir, ahora escóndanse y no salga, Potter vendrá por ustedes  
  
Severus se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo nuevamente a la batalla, yo mire a otro lado, no tenía ganas de ver las miradas de Sussan y Laura. Pero era inevitable.  
  
-Que romántico, ¿no lo crees? Lily-me dijo Laura sonriendo  
  
-Pero, Laura, ¿sabías que James se puso celoso de Snape?-dijo en un tono orgullosa Sussan  
  
-¿En serio? Se nota que Lily es una rompecorazones.  
  
Ambas comenzaron a reírse y siguieron con sus burlas, yo sentía como toda la sangre subía a mi cabeza, mi rostro comenzaba arder, suspire y luego las mire  
  
-Ya basta, muchachas, la situación no esta para burlas.  
  
-Pero Lily, eres una afortunada, aun en la guerra, los hombres se preocupan por ti-me dijo Laura con una sonrisa  
  
-Lily, ya anocheció-me dijo Sussan mirando el cielo  
  
-Que rápido pasa el tiempo-dije mirando el cielo  
  
Era una escena curiosa, el sol ocultándose, dándonos a entender que el día había terminado, se notaban una que otra estrella, escuchabas la batalla no muy lejos, supongo que en este lugar es rara la paz, aun sigo sin entender ¿Por qué James decidió dejar lo que amaba por un lugar como este?  
  
-Lily..  
  
-Si Sussan.  
  
-No me digas que hoy es...  
  
-¿Es que Sussan?-la anime a continuar  
  
-La Luna... es.. hoy es Luna Llena  
  
Mire el cielo, es cierto era luna llena, muy hermosa por cierto.. un minuto ¿en que estoy pensando? Me sobresalte y mire a Sussan que estaba igual que yo  
  
-¿Qué les pasa chicas? Es solo una fase de la luna  
  
-Por Dios, Sussan..¿qué haremos?  
  
-Rezar, para que todo salga bien-me dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo  
  
Me abrace a mi misma, ojalá y Remus este bien, pasaron como 20 minutos sin novedad, cansadas y con frío, nos sentamos apoyadas de un árbol y lo mas juntas posible, para brindarnos calor, fue ahí cuando escuchamos muchos gritos, pero estos eran de terror, iba a decir algo, cuando escuchamos un aullido a lo lejos.  
  
-Oh no, Remus-dije asustada  
  
-Tranquila, Sirius y James le ayudaran  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Remus?-preguntó alterada Laura-¿Esta bien?  
  
-Sí, Laura, esta bien tu tranquila, luego te explicamos, con más calma-le dijo Sussan tratando de animarla  
  
En eso vimos como varios brujos enmascarados corrían desesperadamente, nos levantamos y nos pegamos al árbol para no ser arrolladas, cuando se fueron, volteamos al lado contrario para encontrarnos con un lobo furioso, que nos miraba con un no se que, que nos daba miedo.  
  
-Remus-dije sorprendida  
  
El lobo nos miro y se acerco de forma amenazante, no teníamos a donde huir, estábamos atrapadas entre él y el árbol, al parecer se prepara para saltar.  
  
-Oye, Remus, por acá-grito Sirius atrás de él  
  
El lobo volteo a verlo y le gruño, Sirius sonrió y se quito por completo la venda de la cabeza, y sin mas se transformo en el perro gigante, en ese momento apareció James, no se de donde pero se puso enfrente de nosotros, mientras el lobo saltaba contra el perro y comenzaba una batalla.  
  
-¿Están bien?-nos preguntó alarmado  
  
-Sí- respondí aun sorprendida  
  
-Bien, suban al árbol, rápido-dijo James mientras volteaba a ver la feroz pelea  
  
Con ayuda de Peter y James, las tres subimos, luego James se transformo en un ciervo y Peter en una rata, la cual subió rápidamente y se escondió detrás de mi hombro, mire un momento a Peter, si yo solo fuera una rata también me escondería, luego mire la batalla, James, en su forma ciervo, le ayudaba a Sirius, en su forma perro, a calmar a Remus, en su forma lobo.  
  
No tomo mucho tiempo cuando el lobo dio un fuerte aullido y se sentó mientras lamía una de sus patas lastimadas, Sirius se acerco a él y le ayudo a limpiar las heridas en su lomo, y James, solo se acostó mirándolos, cuando el lobo y el perro terminaron, el perro le dio entender al lobo que se podía dormir en el lomo del ciervo sin problema, sin mas, el lobo se acomodo en el lomo del ciervo y se quedo dormido.  
  
El perro se acerco al árbol y se transformo, se limpio la frente, ya que tenía un hilo de sangre y nos miro.  
  
-Por ahora no bajen, Remus esta tranquilo, la carne humana lo altera, así que quédense arriba, Colagusano baja, no seas cobarde, y... luego te explicamos, mujer, no te quedes así y respira, no queremos que te ahogues.  
  
Esto último fue para Laura, que respiraba con dificultad y tenía una mano en su pecho, Sussan la abrazo con una sonrisa, mientras que Sirius volvía a su forma de perro y se acomodaba a un lado del lobo, donde se quedo dormido de inmediato, James, el ciervo, solo acomodo la cabeza entre sus dos patas delanteras y se quedo dormido.  
  
Peter ya había bajado tanto de mi hombro como del árbol y se acomodo entre el lobo y el perro, donde se quedo placidamente dormido. Sussan puso una cara de disgusto.  
  
-Esto es genial, mientras los cuatro duermen, nosotras acá arriba  
  
-¿No lo ves, Sussan?-le dije sonriendo, ella me negó con la cabeza-Lo que ellos están haciendo, no es dormir, es reafirmar su amistad  
  
-No entiendo, Lily-me dijo Sussan, sosteniendo a Laura que se había desmayado o quedado dormida  
  
-Ellos estuvieron separados por muchos tiempo, tuvieron dificultades y lamentos profundos, pero ahora, están los cuatro juntos, apoyándose mutuamente, dándose a entender que siempre estarán juntos, pase lo que pase  
  
-Eso es muy lindo, Lily, y lo comprendo, pero esa no es mi queja  
  
-¿No?-pregunté asombrada  
  
-Por supuesto que no, mi queja es ¿Cómo diantres vamos a dormir en este árbol? Digo, si damos un movimiento, podemos perder el equilibrio y caer  
  
-Pues entonces estaremos en vela toda la noche  
  
-No, no es justo, yo quiero dormir, y Laura cómodamente dormida, arriba Laura, que no es justo que solo tu si puedas dormir  
  
Sonreí cuando Laura despertó, por que comenzaron otra pelea acostumbrada entre ellas, mire a los cuatro, y por primera vez, después de mi partida a Hogwarts, sentí paz en mi interior al ver y saber que James estaba tranquilo, o al menos en ese momento.pero como ya lo he visto, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.  
  
-Así que, disfruta tu paz, mi querido James-dije antes recargarme en el tronco y quedarme dormida  
  
***  
  
Desperté lentamente, al sentir los primeros rayos del sol, mire a mi alrededor, ya no estábamos en el árbol, es mas, estábamos en algo suave y cálido, me levante de donde estaba recargada y pude mirar un ciervo dormido, a mi lado Laura inconsciente, a mi derecha estaba un perro donde dormía Sussan, y cerca de mi, vi a Remus dormido con una rata en su regazo.  
  
-Por Dios, Sussan, Laura, arriba-dije moviéndolas un poco  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Sussan mirando a todos lados somnolienta-¿Ya es hora de darles la medicina?  
  
-Despierta de una ves Sussan, estamos en medio de la nada  
  
-No exageres Lily-me dijo Sussan estirándose un poco-Solo 5 minutos mas.  
  
Se volvió acostar y al hacerlo se levanto de golpe y miro al perro negro que estaba dormido, luego miro a su alrededor y se quedo sin habla  
  
-Si que hacen ruido, ustedes dos-dijo Remus levantándose y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Laura somnolienta  
  
-Nada Laura-dijo Sussan sonriendo  
  
-Vamos, chicos, no sean perezosos, despierten de una vez-dijo Remus sonriendo mientras veía al ciervo, al perro y a la rata.  
  
Peter se levanto y se estiro un poco, mas sin embargo no paso a su forma humana, fue corriendo y se paro encima de Sirius y comenzó a caminar como loco, molesto, Sirius se levanto y se agito bruscamente, luego nos miro y bostezo mientras se estiraba. Peter fue esta vez con James y se paro en su cornamenta, caminando lentamente hasta que perdió el equilibrio (de una forma muy cómica) y cayó en el hocico de James despertándolo de golpe.  
  
James solo se levanto y estiro un poco el cuello, luego miro a Sirius, quien asintió con la cabeza, segundos después, el perro gigante comenzó a trasformarse, hasta convertirse en un humano, Sirius se volvió a estirar y se sentó mientras miraba al ciervo.  
  
James comenzó a cambiar a su forma humana, igual que Peter, ambos se estiraron y miraron a Remus con una sonrisa. Laura no supo más y se desmayo.  
  
-Creo que fue mucha impresión para un día-dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
-Bueno, amigos, dejen de reír que es hora de irnos-dijo James sonriendo- Lily, ven acá  
  
James me ofreció su mano y la acepte con gusto mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a su lado, James me miro con una hermosa sonrisa y luego paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, Sirius se levanto y ayudo tanto a Sussan como a Remus, después, Remus cargo a Laura apoyándola en su espalda, comenzamos a caminar.  
  
-James, lo siento, creo que les cause dificultades-dijo Remus avergonzado  
  
-Tranquilo, Lunático, no fue tu culpa, además, nadie salió herido -James le sonrió tranquilamente  
  
-Habla por ti, Cornamenta-se quejo Sirius -No puedo ver los colores.  
  
-Eso fue por el resplandor de las cosas que nos atacaron en el Bosque del Silencio, Canuto  
  
-Ah, es cierto ahora recuerdo, bien, entonces no hay daños, ¿cierto, Colagusano?  
  
-Así es-contesto Peter jadeando  
  
-Bueno, bueno, Peter, te oyes cansado, será mejor que vengas y descanses un poco.  
  
Mire a James extrañada por su rara propuesta, pero entendí cuando vi una rata subir por su espalda y quedarse en su hombro  
  
-Así no es pierde -me dijo mientras me sonreía-Lily, gracias por venir aquí y no dejarme solo.  
  
-Te lo dije, James, yo siempre estaré contigo-dije mientras le sonreía  
  
James me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, luego nos dijo que era mejor apurar el paso, ya que debían encontrar a los demás. Yo me recargue en su hombro con una sonrisa, ahora me siento mas tranquila al saber, que mi querido James, esta bien, y con migo..  
  
Continuara.....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Aquí esta el capitulo 22, y supongo que ya va acabar, finalmente :p, gracias por los 290 reviews, es la historia que mas reviews tiene ^^, bueno, espero que a todos les haya gustado, y que la espera haya valido la pena, otra cosa, Gracias Naiko-chan, de no ser por ti este capitulo hubiera sido un desastre  
  
Naiko: No es cierto Mimi, solo fueron unos pequeños detalles, te dije, me encanto la historia  
  
Mimi: Bueno, de todos modos muchas gracias por ayudarme ^^  
  
Naiko: Fue un placer  
  
Mimi: Bueno, entonces, nos vemos para la próxima, y recuerden, el final de esta historia se acerca :p 


	23. Regreso a Hogwarts

                                            Yo siempre estaré contigo 

            23  Regreso a Hogwarts

Estar con ellos se ha vuelto bastante interesante, finalmente encontramos a unos cuantos brujos y brujas, entre ellos estaba Sara, que seguía con ese optimismo que no sabía de donde sacaba, Sirius por alguna razón empezó a ser más distante, pero a nadie parecía afectarle, Remus casi no hablaba y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de Sirius, a Peter era extraño verlo lejos de James, y pues James, ah tenido un humor que nadie le aguanta, dice Sussan que se debe a que él es el responsable de la vida de todos los presentes, pero la que me preocupa es Laura, no deja de mirar a Remus y suspirar. 

-Sus-le susurro mientras Laura da otro suspiro-Creo que fue mala idea decirle todo a Laura. 

-No lo creo-me contesto de la misma forma-De todos modos, se iba a enterar, si ella quiere a Remus, tiene que enfrentarlo y mientras mas pronto mejor.

Mire a Sussan que se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en una roca, mientras cerraba los ojos, ahora que lo veo, todos hemos cambiado, cuando los veo se me hace imposible pensar que alguna vez todo era felicidad, y que nuestra única preocupación era no reprobar ningún examen, suspire suavemente, hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts. 

-¿En donde crees que estamos, Potter?-escuche una voz masculina bastante molesta-No puedes mandarnos a ciegas, si no te diste cuenta, somos humanos. 

Camine un poco y pude encontrar a unos brujos rodeando a James, Peter estaba a un lado de él, tomando con fuerza su túnica. 

-¿Y, qué con eso?-dijo lentamente una bruja mal humorada-Si no hacemos eso, podríamos morir en la nada, y, seamos razonables Jokins, no soy la única que se queja. 

-Aun que así sea, mi querida Martha, no podemos dejar de pensar en lo que tenemos, son solo algunos jovencitos cobardes-respondió otro brujo más bajito que James 

-No somos cobardes-protesto un joven con el ceño fruncido-Solo que no somos tan poderosos.

-¿Y qué?, Es lo mismo. 

-Una cosa es ser cobarde y la otra ser débil. 

-No existe aquella diferencia, si eres un cobarde eres débil y si eres débil entonces eres un cobarde. 

-Por supuesto que no, además, nosotros somos mas fuertes que ustedes, ya que son mayores y se cansan con mas facilidad.

-Vaya, si aun así no pierdes tus modales-se burlo una bruja a lado de Martha 

-No es para que se burle, además, yo podría vence a ese señor con un solo hechizo

-¿Vencerme?, ¿Con un solo hechizo?, Quisiera verlo, adelante, muchacho, no te temo. –respondió el hombre incrédulo por el comentario.

-Por favor, deténganse-dijo Sara mientras se ponía entre los dos hombres, que se habían puesto uno frente al otro-No deben pelear por algo así. 

-Tú cállate-rezongo el brujo mientras la alejaba bruscamente con su brazo 

Ahora el joven comenzó a pelearse por que comportamiento del otro hacía una mujer, James tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se veía claramente que su paciencia no duraría mucho. Sara seguía insistiendo en detenerlos, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando, sin querer, el brujo más viejo la alejo tan bruscamente que parecía que la había abofeteado. 

-¡YA DETENGANSE CON UN DEMONIO!-James había estallado-¿COMO SE LES OCURRE PELEARSE POR UNA TONTERÍA? POR QUE ESO ES, UNA TONTERÍA, ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE HAN GOLPEADO A UNA MUJER!-alzó mas la voz ante lo ultimo-SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS UN EQUIPO, NO UNOS ANIMALES, NO SEAN IDIOTAS. 

Hubo un silencio cuando James termino de gritar, con rudeza levanto a Sara, que había caído después del golpe, y miro a ambos brujos, los cuales dieron unos pasos hacía atrás asustados. 

-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN PENSANDO?-les grito furioso-SI SE TRATA DE PROVAR SU FUERZA, YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE PUEDAN DEMOSTRARLO EN EL OTRO MUNDO. 

Volteo y miro a las dos brujas que habían discutido, Martha y su acompañante. 

-Y USTEDES-suspiro fuertemente-¿POR QUE NO LOS DETIENEN? ¿QUE CLASE DE BRUJAS SON?-por alguna razón suavizo la mirada, pero solo fue por un instante-A menos que sean unas aliadas a Voldemort.

-Claro que no-susurraron asustadas

-Más les vale que se comporten como lo que son, un equipo, a menos que quieran que se los recuerde. 

-No será necesario, Potter-dijo Martha sonriendo con nerviosismo 

James los miro a todos, con una mirada fría y desafiante, luego me miro a mí, no cambió su mirada, volteo a su izquierda, donde se encontraba Peter, que seguía tomando su túnica con fuerza, mas sin embargo estaba temblando. 

-Y ahora….me podrían hacer el favor de ¡ESCUCHARME!. 

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo, menos Sirius y Laura, que seguían viendo un punto 'x' en el espacio. 

-Gracias, ahora, yo se que nadie quiere morir como cobardes perdidos en la nada, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, y les guste o no, haremos lo que yo diga, ¿les parece?-hubo un gran silencio-Y ahora, quiero preguntar. Sirius, ¿Por qué diantres te sigo viendo en ese maldito lugar?

-Por que aun no me convence ese árbol de que sea un árbol-se limitó a decir sin cambiar ni su expresión ni su mirada. 

Algunos, incluyéndome, sonrieron y ahogaron risas ante el comentario, pero James lo miro unos instantes, para luego mirar a Remus, que estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, a lado de Sirius. 

-Bueno, ya que Sirius nos ha dado su buena razón para estar sentado en la misma roca durante las últimas 5 horas-dijo con cierto sarcasmo-Le pediré a Remus que me informe Qué es lo que hace

-Pues lo de siempre, respirando.

Esta vez no pude reírme, había algo que no estaba bien, y era fácil de notar, Laura se sentó en una roca no muy lejos de James, y suspiro suavemente. James miro a Remus un momento y paso su mirada a Sussan, que lo miraba de una forma muy especial, su mirada paso rápidamente a Laura y me miro por unos cuantos segundos. 

-Escúchenme señoritas-dijo James mirando a todos los presentes-Por si ya lo notaron estamos en la mitad de la nada-hubo algunos murmullos-¡SILENCIO; AUN NO HE TERMINADO!-grito desesperado, silencio total-Yo sé que no quieren terminar en este lugar tan desolado-miro a todos, nadie movía un músculo-Así que, los pocos del consejo que quedamos, nos reuniremos, y los demás me harán el favor de ¡MANTENERSE CALLADOS!-esto ultimo nos sobresalto a todos, pero nadie comento nada-Ahora, si me disculpan. 

Nuevamente, los mismo brujos se volvieron a reunir con James, solo que esta vez estaban hablando muy bajito y, como lo veo, con cierto temor que me da un poco de risa. Me siento a un lado de Sussan. 

-Si que James ha perdido toda la paciencia-me dijo mientras sonreía 

-Así es-me limité a decir mientras miraba mis manos 

-Ahora….no estoy segura-me dijo Sussan seriamente-No estoy segura del por que estoy aquí-la mire fijamente-Primero pensé que podía alejarme de mi realidad un momento, pero lo que encontré fue algo peor que en Hogwarts, luego pensé que podría ayudar a Sirius y a los demás, pero ahora, no sé por que estoy en este lugar, debí de quedarme en Hogwarts, donde solo te preocupan las materias, donde puedes comer lo que quieras, donde hay paz y tranquilidad.

Sussan se abrazó a si misma, mientras cerraba los ojos, era cierto, ambas pensamos en lo mismo, en que era mejor estar en Hogwarts, donde había paz y tranquilidad. Mire a Laura, se veía tan triste, sentada en esa roca mirando a la nada, yo tengo la culpa, por haberlas traído aquí, por arrastrarlas, si yo no hubiera querido ir por James, si lo hubiera esperado. Me abrace a mi misma, mientras sentía que algunas lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, todo estoy no hubiera pasado si yo…..

-¿Tan pronto y ya te dejaste vencer, Lily?

Mire a Remus, que no estaba muy lejos de mí, seguía con sus brazos cruzados, pero su mirada estaba fija en mi, aun seguía a lado de Sirius, que ahora me daba la espalda. 

-Lily, tu debiste saber que esto no era un juego, que a donde ibas era un lugar desolado, donde el mas fuerte se come al débil, la ley de la jungla-Remus siguió serio, sin cambiar su semblante

-Pero yo…..no estaba lista…..

-Si así fuera, no estarías aquí. 

-Yo pensaba en otra cosa, pensé que……

-Mentirosa, todos sabemos que viniste únicamente para verle-me abrace mas fuerte-Y ahora que le has visto, te arrepientes. 

-Déjala, _Lunático_-dijo Sirius levantándose-Si el sentimiento que tiene hacía James fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, ella no pensaría así, ahora vemos la realidad, ella solo es una niñita tonta que se enamora del primer tipo que la impresiona.

-Eso no es cierto-dije levantándome-Yo no soy como dices. 

-Pues me estas demostrando lo contrario-dijo Sirius, aun dándome la espalda-Si no puedes con esto, entonces, no eres digna de James, _Lunático_ vamonos, ese árbol consiguió convencerme de que es un árbol.

Remus sonrió divertido y siguió a Sirius, que se adentro en el bosque sin decir mas, yo solo me arrodille y me abrace a mi misma, ¿Por qué todos actúan tan fríamente? ¿Por qué ya no puede ser como antes? 

-Deja de llorar, Lily-me dijo Sussan mientras se levantaba-Pareces una niñita. 

Sin decir mas, Sussan se fue dejándome sola, hasta mi mejor amiga me hace sentir mal. Me levanto y puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas, había llorado, me limpie la cara con la manga de mi túnica y mire a James. Ahora que le veo, se ve cansado, agobiado, pero de una u otra manera, sereno. Sara esta a su lado, con una sonrisa que no se por que la tiene, de vez en cuando se pone a hablar, pero es inmediatamente callada por otra persona, pero no parece importarle y sigue sonriendo. 

Miro a mí alrededor, algunos brujos hablaban amenamente, y otros se alejaban de los demás. Siento que últimamente he sido un tanto egoísta, ya que no soy la única que ha sufrido en este tiempo, si Sussan y Laura no saben el por que estaban aquí, pues era su problema, yo no les pedí que vinieran, creo que fue una tontería culparme por eso, ya que yo no fui las que las trajo, yo solo las guíe hasta aquí, ellas podían irse cuando quisieran……

Me sorprendí de lo que acababa de descubrir, por esa razón James no se preocupa tanto por Sirius o Remus, ya que ellos decidieron quedarse con él, ahora recuerdo que en ocasiones anteriores, James me había dicho que el había intentado dejar a ambos jóvenes, pero no quisieron y le siguieron, es lo mismo que me paso, además, ellos tienen el mismo objetivo que yo, es decir, Sirius y Remus se parecen a mi por que tenemos el mismo objetivo. 

James. 

Suspire aliviada, mientras veía las hojas de los árboles, creo que no vale la pena preocuparse, debo de mantener la mente calmada y ser optimista. Mi alergia se fue por unos momentos cuando escuche unos ruidos provenientes del bosque, algunos brujos alarmados sacaron sus varitas, yo hice lo mismo, aun que debía de admitir que estaba asustada. 

Sin aviso, salieron Sirius y Remus, portando una sonrisa divertida, camine lentamente al darme cuenta que todos los magos comenzaron a reunirse, Sirius miro a James con una gran sonrisa. 

-_Cornamenta, _prepárate para la batalla

-¿Eh?-preguntó James sin comprender

-Es que, sin querer nos encontraron-respondió Remus sonriendo

-O nosotros los encontramos-termino Sirius mirando al frente 

-Tenían que ser ustedes dos-dijo James mientras cerraba los ojos-Bien, ahora todos estén listos, que ya vienen. 

Yo me acerque a Sussan, que tenía la varita en alto, Laura, seguía sentada en la misma roca sin decir nada, tanto Sussan como yo nos pusimos adelante de ella. Esperamos unos momentos, cuando escuchamos como varias personas se acercaban. Minutos después aparecieron unos cuantos hombres enmascarados, que comenzaron a reír. 

-¡FUEGO!

No supe de quien era ese grito, pero varios rayos comenzaron a salir de las varitas, algunos rayos perdían su curso y chocaban con lo que se encontraban, uno de esos rayos venían hacia nosotras, yo no perdí tiempo.

-_¡Despedimenta!_-grite alzando la varita 

El rayo golpeo la barrera apenas formada y reboto, dándole a Dios sabe quien. Me voltee rápidamente a ver Sussan y Laura. 

-Vamos chicas, o hacen algo o aquí quedan. 

Sussan asintió y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Laura, que la miro sin comprender. 

-Ahora no es tiempo de pensar, Laura-grito Sussan entre todo el ruido-Es hora de sacar las varitas y pelear por tu vida.

Laura miro por un momento a Sussan y asintió, se levanto y saco su varita. Ya no dijimos nada, y sin darnos cuenta, estábamos ayudando en la batalla, defendiéndonos y atacando, caminamos hasta separarnos, pero no importaba, ahora lo importante era estar a salvo. Entre tanto ruido y rayos de colores, pude notar sentir una mirada fija en mí, al buscar esa mirada, encontré a James que me miraba, con la varita a un costado, sorprendido. 

-James ¡Cuidado!-grito Sara desde algún lado

Tarde, un rayo rojo golpeo a James de frente, fue lanzado a unos cuantos metros hacía atrás, y quedo tirado, su varita había salido volando, cayendo muy lejos de él 

-¡JAMES!-grite tratando de acercarme, pero era casi imposible por tanto movimiento

Un rayo se dirigía a mí, lo detuve, desvaneciéndolo por completo, al voltear a ver a James, ya no se encontraba, lo busque desesperadamente con la mirada, sin bajar la defensa. Me alivie cuando vi que Remus lo traía en su espalda, desmayado, suspire tranquila.

-Niña, ¡Mira adelante!

Escuche esa voz cerca de mí, no entendía por que, hasta que sentí como algo me golpeaba fuertemente la espalda, sentí como perdía el equilibrio y caía lentamente, mientras veía como Sussan intentaba acercarse a mí, pero era tarde, mi mirada empezó a ser borrosa y sentía que mi cuerpo era muy pesado, sin mas cerré los ojos, para no saber mas…..

                                                          ***

Escuchaba a lo lejos una dulce melodía, que provenía de una mujer, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y dulce, lentamente comencé abrir los ojos, no enfocaba muy bien que digamos, pero poco a poco empecé a ver mejor las cosas, para encontrarme a Sara, que estaba tarareando una melodía mientras hacía no se que cosa. 

Me sentía muy cansada y por alguna razón supuse que alguien me había puesto pesas en todo el cuerpo y que mis parpados eran de plomo. Sara volteo a verme y sonrió mientras dejaba de tararear. 

-Ya era hora de que despertaras-me dijo sonriendo-Pensé que tardarías mas. 

Sara tomo una toalla húmeda y la paso por todo mi rostro, yo cerré un momento los ojos disfrutando de ese suave contacto frío. Luego abrí los ojos cuando ella termino. 

-No se si eres una chica muy valiente o muy estúpida-suspiro para sonreír de nuevo-Quitar los ojos de la batalla, eso es una tontería, aun que tus heridas no son graves, y no fue un hechizo muy fuerte, pero, no salir corriendo y quedarte a pelear, es bastante, se necesita mucho valor para hacerlo, además, te arrastraste a tus amigas, que buena líder. 

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, se sintieron algo preocupadas por ti, pero creo que tuvieron que preocuparse por ellas. 

-¿Las hirieron?

-No, pero recibieron un regaño por parte de Black y Lupin, además de que Potter también las regaño, ¿sabes? El no esta muy contento

-Pero…..no entiendo….

-Ni yo, pero estaba bastante molesto, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que quito los ojos de la batalla, aun que, es difícil saberlo. 

Mire a Sara, que seguía haciendo quien sabe que cosa, luego me sonrió y tomo una bandeja de agua. 

-Luego regreso, le avisare a los demás que ya despertaste. 

Después de eso, se salió dejándome sola con mis preguntas, con cierta dificultad, me siento, al sentir una pulsada fuerte en mi cabeza, pongo una mano en ella, esperando que se quite y tratando de enfocar bien. Al parecer estoy en una cabaña, pero ¿Cómo es posible? 

Antes de darme cuenta, Sussan había entrado y me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que creí que moriría asfixiada, luego me soltó y me regalo una gran sonrisa. Cuando la mire, note que traía una venda en el cuello en su muñeca izquierda, me volvió a abrazar, no tan fuerte. Desde la puerta me miraba Laura, que estaba sonriendo, ella parecía estar bien, a excepción por ese curita que tenía en su mejilla y en su nariz. 

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, amiga-me dijo Laura mientras caminaba hacía mi

-De seguro debes de tener muchas preguntas, ¿cierto?-me preguntó Sussan mientras se separaba de mí  

-Si-dije mientras les sonreía-Pero….¿como esta James?

Al preguntar eso, ellas se miraron preocupadas mientras quitaban su sonrisa del rostro, eso me dio un escalofrió y comencé a imaginarme lo peor

-¿Esta bien? Por favor díganme, no murió ¿cierto? 

-Tranquila, Lily, James esta bien, no fue un golpe muy duro, esta vivo, pero, no esta muy contento, si así quieres ponerlo. 

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? 

-Que a James no le pareció lo que hiciste, Lily-escuche una voz masculina un tanto lejana

Mire hacía la puerta, donde estaba Remus, con sus brazos cruzados, recargado en el umbral de la puerta, atrás de él, se encontraba Sirius, que estaba dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué no le pareció?-pregunte aun sorprendida-Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, defenderme. 

-Bueno, puede ser, cualquier persona sensata trataría de defender su vida, pero eso no implica, Lily, que quieras meterte tanto en esta batalla. 

-No entiendo, Remus-dije un tanto alterada-Por primera vez hice lo que debía de haber hecho desde el principio, ayudar en la batalla, no me fui corriendo como la otra vez. 

-Lily, comprendo a la perfección lo que hiciste, pero ese no es el punto-me dijo Remus en un tono algo preocupado

-Si no que, aun que no lo creas, por TU culpa, casi nos matan-escuche una voz masculina detrás de Remus y Sirius, se notaba bastante molesto. 

-Ja….James-dijo Remus mientras lo miraba sorprendido

-Lily, ¿Cómo te atreves?-me preguntó James mientras entraba a la cabaña y me miraba fijamente, por primera vez sentí miedo ante su mirada, tan fría y desafiante

-Yo solo….quería ayudar….

-Si eso fuera verdad, te hubieras dado la vuelta y te hubieras ido de ese lugar. 

-Pero, eso no estaría bien….

-Lily, comprende-parecía que se estaba conteniendo-Esto no es un juego. 

-Ya lo sé, no tienes por que decírmelo

-Entonces, ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-me grito asustando a Sussan y Laura (claro que a mi también) 

-Yo…..solo…..

-Lily, perdí a 10 de mis mejores hombres, y todo por tu causa. 

-No comprendo. 

-¿Qué no comprendes? ¿Qué quieres decir que no comprendes?-suspiro-Es muy fácil Lily, esos 10 hombres que perdí, murieron por tu causa, por no medir las consecuencias. 

-Yo quería ayudarte-lo mire algo enojada-Además, yo no fui la estúpida que quito los ojos de la batalla por mirar a otras personas. 

James me miro con un odio que no comprendía, alzo la mano, dándome entender que me golpearía. Yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Al no sentir nada, los abrí, y note que James era sujetado por Remus y que Sussan se había puesto enfrente de mí. 

-¿Estas locos, James?-le decía Sussan mal humorada-¿Golpear a una mujer?

James solo bajo la mirada y Remus lo soltó, Laura puso sus manos en su boca, Sirius no se movía de lugar, siguió dándonos la espalda con sus brazos cruzados. Remus miraba intensamente a James. 

-Vamos, Remus-dijo James mientras nos daba la espalda

Sin más, se salió de la habitación, seguido por Remus, que nos dio una mirada antes de salir. Sussan se volvió a mí y me abrazo. Mire la puerta, en donde Sirius había descruzado sus brazos y se volteo a vernos. Se veía muy cansado y su mirada parecía perdida. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía mí. Sentí un gran temor, Sussan al notarlo, me soltó y avanzo hasta Sirius. 

-Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo en sima-le dijo desafiante 

Sirius la miro, y lo único que hizo fue quitarla del camino con uno de sus brazos, aventándola hasta la pared. Siguió caminando sin cambiar de expresión. Se detuvo hasta estar enfrente de mí. Yo lo miraba asustada, Laura se acerco a Sirius. 

-No te atrevas a…

Sirius le dio una mirada tan fría y Laura, que guardo silencio al instante y dio unos pasos para atrás. 

-Realmente fue tu culpa-me dijo Sirius mientras me miraba con su frialdad-Unas simples brujas como ustedes no podían manejar algo como eso. 

-Nosotras no somos unas simples brujas. 

-¡CALLATE, EVANS!-me grito Sirius haciendo temblar un poco-Eran mas de los que esperábamos, apenas eran unos 15, cuando de la nada aparecieron otros 30, James lo noto, intento decirte algo para que voltearas a tu derecha, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un rayo le golpeo, luego te grite que miraras al frente, y fue demasiado tarde, te habían golpeado. En eso, fue cuando nos rodearon. 

Sirius hizo una pausa. Me miro intensamente, luego sonrió con cierta ironía que no me pareció agradable, volvió a su seriedad. 

-James se despertó minutos después de que te golpearon, te miro en el suelo, y cerca de ti, estaban desmayadas tus dos amiguitas. Que mal rato pasamos cuando las tomaron de rehenes. Ahí fue cuando James tuvo que sacrificar a 10 de sus mejores hombres. Por tu maldita culpa, por querer jugar a la guerra. 

-No me importa, yo solo quise ayudar y….

Ya no pude continuar cuando sentí que Sirius me había dado una bofetada, voltee a mirarlo sorprendida, mientras ponía una mano en mi mejilla derecha, que me ardía dolorosamente. 

-¿Sabes por que somos tan pocos, Evans? ¿Tienes una idea?-negué con la cabeza-Por que no nos preocupamos por los demás, cuando estas en una batalla, lo que tienes que hacer es fijarte que la única persona que sobreviva eres tu, por tu culpa, James flaqueo, por tu culpa James dudo, por tu culpa, James tuvo que sacrificarlos, por que tu te preocupaste por él, por quedarte en el campo de batalla cuando debiste huir, la mayoría de los brujos que ves aquí, huyeron al notar el peligro. 

Sirius se seto a mi lado, y me miro fijamente, luego volvió a darme esa sonría que me daba escalofríos. 

-Nosotros, los 15, éramos la carnada, para distraerlos, pero a ti se te ocurrió decirles a tus amigas que pelearan, y ellas muy obedientes lo hicieron, el resultado, solo de los 15, regresamos 5 con tres mujeres desmayadas…..si que es un buen chiste, sobre todo cuando el general nos encontró, y ¿sabes que? Por poco mata a James del coraje que le dio saber lo que había pasado……debes de estar feliz, ¿no, Evans?

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, se detuvo antes de salir. 

-Recuerda esto muy bien, las tres, en la guerra, solo vive el mas fuerte, y el mas fuerte, vive solo. 

Siguió su camino, Sussan se acerco a mí y me miro preocupada, Laura me miro de la misma forma, yo miraba fijamente las sabanas que cubrían mis piernas. Así que por eso estaba tan molesto. Por que debí ser tan tonta, debí de fijarme, pero el miedo se apodero por completo de mí. Con dificultad me levanto, pongo una mano en mi cabeza al estar de pie, ya que una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me hace tambalear. Sussan quiere ayudarme, pero yo se lo impidió empujándola un poco, alejándola de mí. 

-Lily

-Fue mi culpa-les dije mientras intentaba incorporarme completamente-No me di cuenta, como siempre termino haciéndolo mal.

-No te lo tomes tan apecho. 

-Es que soy una tonta-dije sonriendo-Debí notarlo, chicas, por favor, llévenme con James

-Pero…..-balbuceó Laura

-Por favor-les sonreí de forma suplicante

Sussan y Laura se miraron un momento y luego asintieron, me tomaron por los brazos, una de cada uno y me sacaron de esa cabaña, al salir, me deslumbro la luz del sol, pero solo fue unos instantes, cuando pude ver con claridad, vi que algunos brujos caminaban de un lado a otro, y algunos, me miraba con unos ojos que daban miedo. 

No les preste atención mientras íbamos caminando, después de un rato, nos encontramos a James, que tenía cara de fastidio, Peter se encontraba sentado en un tronco, muy cerca de él, y algo distanciados se encontraban Remus y Sirius, que estaban sentados en la misma roca, sin decir nada. Le pedí a Sussan y Laura que me soltaran, cuando lo hicieron, camine un poco y abrace a James por la espalda. 

No se que reacción haya tenido, pero lo abrace con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. Pude sentir su respiración y el latir de su corazón tan tranquilo, tan sereno que no me importo nada más. 

-James, gracias-dije mientras sonreía

En eso sentí como unas manos tocaban las mías, Sabía que no era mucho, pero se que James me entiende y es todo lo que necesito. Luego escucho como se ríe casi silenciosamente. 

-Eres una tonta-me dije suavemente

-¿A quien me pareceré?-le pregunte divertida

No me contesta nada, solo intenta hacer que le suelte, al hacerlo, se voltea y me mira, me da una mirada intensa, donde no me expresa nada, yo no hice nada solo le sonreí. 

-Ya me canse-me dijo seriamente-De intentar hacer lo que no puedo hacer-me sonríe tiernamente-Ojala pudiéramos regresar juntos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sin entender

-Lily, mientras estés aquí, yo no puedo seguir con esto, me preocupas tanto que casi me matan dos veces, así que, regresaras junto con los que murieron. 

-No, no quiero. 

-Lily, no seas terca

-Pues si, soy muy terca, y ¿sabes por que? por que así soy, tal vez aun seré una niña, y tal vez cometa muchos errores, pero no me interesa, me quedaré a tu lado, aquí, ya que, si mueres en el campo de batalla, yo moriré contigo. 

-Lily?

-Así es, ahora me quedo para saber si mueres aquí o no, ya te lo dije, si mueres en batalla, pues entonces ya no tendrá sentido seguir, así que, moriré contigo, cerca de ti. 

-Pero Lily, si tu eres la que mueres….

-No te preocupes por eso, al final de cuentas, yo voy a ser la única que se preocupe de que yo salga viva de aquí, así que ya no hay excusas

-Mira Lily, ya se me esta acabando la paciencia, y no quiero golpearte, por créeme, Remus no me detendrá esta vez.

-¿Así? entonces, que así sea.

Terminando eso, le dio una gran cachetada, tan fuerte que me ardió la mano y le desacomode los lentes, me miro sorprendido. 

-No tienes derecho de decir que fue mi culpa, ya que el que flaqueo fuiste tú, yo no te pedí ayuda, por que no la necesito, y si James Potter, si hablamos de mal carácter, yo tengo uno peor, y si te parece, así que, me quedare aquí, si ellas se quieren regresar-dijo señalando a Sussan y Laura-Que regresen, me importa un comino. 

-Pero..

-NADA DE PEROS, POTTER-le grite algo molesta-Si me quedo aquí es por que quiero, y nadie me va hacer pensar lo contrario

James me miro unos momentos, luego endureció su mirada, y me tomo por los hombros, causándome un poco de daño.

-NO SEAS TESTARUDA, EVANS-me grito perdiendo la paciencia-Te ordeno que te vayas, solo eres un estorbo en esta guerra. 

-Claro que no-dije mientras me libraba de él-Por que tu debes de ocuparte de lo tuyo, y yo me ocupo de lo mío, así que no te debe de molestar, y si de alguien es la culpa es TUYA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?-sonreí divertida-Yo me quedo aquí.

James me miro unos momentos con esa mirada fría y enojada, luego se dio la media vuelta, dándome la espalda

-Has lo que quieres, niñita tonta.

-Pues lo estoy haciendo. 

Después de eso, James comenzó a caminar, mientras Peter se levantaba y lo seguía. Voltee a ver a Sussan y Laura, que me miraban atónitas. 

-¿Qué?-les pregunte sonriendo-No voy a dejar que James me controle, soy su novia, no su criada. 

Voltee a ver al lugar donde había estado James, para encontrarme a un sonriendo Remus y Sirius, que me seguía dando la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Remus me acaricio la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, Sirius solo volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa, después se fue a lado de Remus, sin decir nada. 

Debí suponer que las cosas podrían ser así, ya que al fin de cuentas, en una relación no todo es estar en rosas, ya que hay momentos buenos y malos, y siento que los vamos a superar entre los dos, si nos queremos tanto como para gritarnos de ese modo, nada podría ser capaz de separarnos.  

Camine lentamente de regreso a la cabaña, para descansar un poco, eso de gritar y recibir gritos hizo un que me doliera un poco la cabeza, Sussan y Laura me siguieron sin decir nada, seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña, yo me senté en la cama mientras descansaba un poco. 

-Lily ¿Qué paso entre James y tu? ¿Todo esta bien?-me preguntó Sussan 

-Además, no entiendo como puedes quererle aun cuando el estuvo apunto de golpearte-me dijo Laura mientras se cruzaba de brazos 

-Pues, en una relación debe de pasar ciertos mal entendidos, algo que nos haga darnos cuenta lo diferentes que somos, como lo que paso con James, el me acaba de mostrar que ser su novia va ser mas difícil que pasar un examen extraordinario de la profesora McGonagall-suspire profundamente-Miren, James actuó así por que estaba muy preocupado por lo que me pudiera pasar, sintió miedo, y él no es un libro abierto de expresiones, así que para él es un tanto difícil demostrarle a las personas que quiere que esta preocupado por ellas. 

-Pues que forma tan suya de demostrarlo-dijo Laura con el ceño fruncido 

-Lo sé, tiene un carácter fuerte, pero recuerden que yo también.

-Lily, aun que no comprendo, creo que hiciste bien. 

Yo solo sonreí, así era, tenía que aprender a conocerlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me alegro de a ver venido a esta guerra, solo para demostrarme cuanto quiero a James y también para madurar un poco mas. 

-Un minuto, Lily-me dijo Sussan-¿Cómo esta eso de que te importamos un comino?

-Yo…no quise decir eso-sonreí algo nerviosa

-Pero lo dijiste-le ayudo Laura mirándome detenidamente-Y vamos a castigarte.

Segundos después quede tendida en la cama con dos jovencitas que me estaban haciendo cosquillas, yo no podía dejar de reír, aun ahora, la amistad y el amor se ven reflejados aun en los tiempos más difíciles. 

                                                           ***

-No podemos seguir así, mi general-dijo Sara un tanto asustada-Todos ya notaron que algo malo esta pasando y desconfían mas que nunca.

-Lo sé, Sara-dijo el general seriamente-Potter, ¿Qué nos sugieres?

-Por primera vez, mi general-dijo James sin mirarlo-No tengo la mínima idea, yo también los estoy perdiendo, con eso de que tuve que sacrificar a 10 hombres por tres mujeres. 

-Potter, no hiciste nada malo-dijo suavemente el general mientras se levantaba-Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, ya que las mujeres son importantes, nos dan a nuestros descendientes-suspiro profundamente-Hiciste lo que pudiste, hijo. 

James solo miro el suelo, no importaba que le dijeran, él se sentía mal, había mostrado algo que estaba prohibido mostrar en el campo de batalla, el punto débil, ahora, todos sabían que era lo que podía vencerlo. 

-Al final, espero que ellas tres se hayan dado cuenta del peligro y regresen a casa-dijo el general mientras caminaba por la cabaña. 

-Pues-dijo Remus sonriendo un poco-Ya notaron el peligro de estar aquí, y, creo que no piensan irse. 

-¿Qué?-preguntó el general sin creérsela

-Supongo que así es-dijo Remus sin quitar su pequeña sonrisa-Si ellas no se quieren ir ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-¡Sacarlas de este lugar a la fuerza!-exclamó el general golpeando el escritorio-¿Es que no entienden que ellas son el punto débil de mi mejor hombre? 

-A mi parecer-dijo Sirius, que se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-Lo comprenden a la perfección, y por tal razón quieren quedarse. 

-Su lógica me parece estúpida, Black-refunfuño el general

-Es muy simple, mi general-Sirius no cambio de posición-Si ellas están aquí, James se hará mas fuerte, a tal grado que ellas dejen de ser su punto débil, por lo cual, es mejor que permanezcan aqu

El general miro a Black unos momentos, luego comenzó a dar vueltas mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla. 

-Me parece lógico-dijo sin detenerse-Si ellas se quedan, Potter se hará mas fuerte, si, me parece-se detuvo y miro a los cuatro jóvenes-Bien, por mi que se queden, si eso va a ayudarnos en el futuro-camino hasta llegar a tras de su escritorio y sentarse-Una cuestión mas, antes de que se vayan.

-Diga, mi general-preguntó amablemente Remus 

-Veo que ya volviste a tu carácter tranquilo y amable, Lupin-Remus solo sonrió-Me podrían explicar, ¿Por qué Pettigrew esta escondido detrás de Potter? No me dirán que es un cobarde 

-Oh, claro que no, señor-dijo Remus divertido-Es solo por precaución, para que no se vuelva a perder. 

-Así es-respondió Peter un poco asustado-Yo soy precavido, no un cobarde. 

-De acuerdo, pero eso no era lo que quería saber-dijo juntando sus manos entrelazando sus dedos-¿Cómo fue posible que ustedes, Potter, Black y Pettigrew, hayan detenido a Lupin cuando estaba……indispuesto? 

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, los cuatro se miraron y luego sonrieron divertidos. El general se quedo confundido

-Eso, es un secreto-dijo Remus poniendo su dedo índice enfrente de su boca

-El secreto de los Merodeadores-finalizo Sirius dejando ver su sonrisa 

-¿El secreto de los Merodeadores?-preguntó Sara sin comprender

-Así es-dijo Peter saliendo un poco de su *escondite*-No seas chismosa. 

Sara se enojo visiblemente, haciendo reír a los tres por la reacción de Peter de esconderse nuevamente. 

-Merodeadores, vamonos, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo James dándose media vuelta

Remus le regalo una última sonrisa al general y Sara, que seguía molesta, Sirius solo siguió a James cuando salió, y Peter seguía pegado a la túnica de James. 

-Si que me asombran-dijo el general sonriendo-Son buenos amigos y buenos soldados, aun que se han distanciado en estos días. 

-Pues no me interesa-dijo Sara cruzándose de brazos con aire molesto-Ese enano me llamo chismosa

-¿Es que dijo algo falso?-contesto divertido 

-¡General!-chilló Sara al no ver ningún apoyo 

-Vamos, tranquila, de todos modos, aun que Potter sea fuerte, no creo que pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo. 

-Quiere decir que….

-Si Sara, estoy preparado para recibir su renuncia en cualquier momento

-General….

-Al fin y al cabo, él es solo un joven de 16 años, casi 17, debe de estar pensando en regresar a Hogwarts, por que aun tiene una vida por vivir. 

-Pero él dijo que….

-Déjalo ya, mejor ve a contar a los brujos que nos quedan, y deja de ser tan chismosa. 

-Pero usted me dijo que….

-Ya ves, eres una chismosa

Sara comenzó a alegarle al general, que tenía una sonrisa que hace tiempo no daba a nadie, realmente iba a extrañar a esos 4 con su optimismo y su amistad, pero sabía de sobra, que ellos tenían una vida, y que eran demasiado jóvenes como para perderla. 

                                                                  ***

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con el techo de la cabaña, ya había oscurecido, me incorpore como pude, ya que me había quedado dormida después del *castigo* impartido por Sussan y Laura, me levanto y mire a mis amigas, que seguían descansando, les regale un sonrisa dulce. Luego salí de aquel lugar. 

Afuera había muchas fogatas, y magos reunidos para cenar y simplemente hablar, mientras que otros tantos estaban dormidos. Camine lentamente hasta encontrar a las únicas personas que quería ver en ese momento, los Merodeadores. Los cuatro estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata, donde estaban cocinando algo. 

-¿Puedo sentarme?-les pregunte con una sonrisa 

-Claro-me dijo Remus contestándome la sonrisa-Es un bosque libre, aun, eso creo. 

Me senté a lado de Peter, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa, mire a James que estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, Sirius estaba a lado de James, comiendo algo parecido a carne, Remus me paso un, supongo que, plato. 

-No es mucho, pero algo es algo, es carecido a la carne.

-Lo puedo notar-dije sonriendo mientras tomaba lo que me ofrecía

-Al menos sabe decente-me dijo James sin mirarme

-¿Apoco sigues molesto?-dije sonriendo-Vamos, James, fue hace horas.

-Hace 4 horas y media, y bien, viniste para disculparte, ¿o me equivoco?   

-¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el que esta amargado eres tu? No, yo vine para que te disculpes conmigo-dije tranquilamente, sabiendo de antemano la reacción de James

-¿Qué?-me pregunto mientras me miraba, por primera vez-¿Por qué tengo que disculparme? 

-Por que casi me pegas. 

-Tu lo has dicho, CASI, no te golpee, así que tu tienes que disculparte

-Ya te dije, no es mi culpa que estés mal humorado y que hayas perdido a no sé cuantos hombres, no te pedí ayuda-cambie a una mirada muy dulce-Y por ese acto te doy las gracias-sonreí-Muchísimas gracias, James. 

James me miro unos segundos, no pude evitar sonreír divertida cuando los colores se le subieron al rostro, dándole un tono carmesí a sus mejillas, cuando lo noto, se volteo a ver otro lado avergonzado.

-Pero aun así, tu tienes que disculparte-le sin quitar mi sonrisa 

-¿Qué?-volteo a verme 

-Yo te di las gracias, ahora tú discúlpate. 

-Claro que no, ya te dije que la que debe de disculparse eres tú. 

-Es una batalla perdida-dijo Remus sonriendo 

-Ya sabemos quien la gano-dijo Sirius seriamente, cuando termino sus alimentos

-Cállense, no me están ayudando-rezongó James, sonrojado

-Solo dicen la verdad-corroboro Peter sonriendo

Sonreí con satisfacción, ya que había ganado esta pelea desde el principio, James suspiro resignado y luego me miro. 

-Lo siento-dijo muy bajito

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Es que no te escuche, habla más fuerte

James me miro suplicante, pero yo lo haría sufrir, por que me encanta ver la cara de frustración que pone en esos momentos 

-Dije, que lo sentía.

-¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Que sientes?-no se la iba a dejar fácil

-Lo que paso.

-¿Y que paso?

-Tú sabes.

-No, no sé, por eso te pregunto.

Me miro de forma inocente, estaba avergonzado y al parecer no quería pedirme disculpas como se debía. 

-Tu sabes, y si no quieres aceptarlas, por mi esta bien. 

-¿En serio?-pregunté tratando de evitar reírme como loca en ese momento

James miro el suelo un momento, luego pasaba su mirada a mi y nuevamente al suelo, luego miro a Sirius, que no dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa, después miro a Remus, que sonreía de la misma forma que Sirius, luego miro a Peter, y finalmente me miro a mi. 

-Ay, esta bien, ya voy, ustedes ganan-dijo James resignado-Siento-bajo la mirada-Siento mucho haber intentado golpearte, y también siento haberte culpado por la muerte de esos camaradas, no tuviste la culpa, por favor, te pido tu perdón. 

Sonreí divertida mientras me levantaba e iba a su lado, luego lo abrace sin dejar mi sonrisa, sobresaltándolo un poco

-Disculpa aceptada-Abrace con mas fuerza a James-¿Ves que fácil es? 

-Si-dijo el correspondiendo mi abrazo-No vuelvas hacerme repetirlo.

-No, esta bien por ahora. 

James me miro dulcemente, me beso la frente con dulzura, yo cerré los ojos, hacía bastante tiempo que no me daba una muestra de cariño como esa. Me recargue en su hombro, el solo acaricio mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. 

-El general-dije sin abrir los ojos-No te ha culpado del todo ¿cierto?

-Ni te creas, al principio-suspiro-Casi me mata, creí que me iba ahorcar, pero cuando Sara le explico lo que paso, si me ahorco por unos minutos, pero hasta hace poco, me dijo que estaba bien.

-Supongo por que piensa que eres muy joven para cargar esa responsabilidad.

-No sé, tal vez tengas razón, pasando a otra cosa ¿Cómo sabes eso? 

-Pues, no estoy muy segura-sonreí un poco más-Hace tiempo que tengo sueños como esos. 

-Te va hacer daño seguir con migo.

-No te estoy dando ninguna queja. 

-¿Cómo están *ellas*?

-Si te refieres a Sussan y Laura, están bien, aun que Laura parece perdida.       

-Se puso así……-Remus suspiro-Después de que le dijimos de mi transformación ¿cierto? 

Mire a Remus, que se veía triste, yo no sabía si darle el si, para reforzar lo que él ya sabía, mire a James un momento, al parecer esta pensando lo mismo que yo. 

-Solo esta asimilando la sorpresa-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo-Ya se le pasará. 

-Si tú lo dices James. 

-Este, ahora que recuerdo-dije para cambiar la conversación-Arabella me dio unos paquetes para ti y Sirius. 

James me miro intrigado, mire de reojo a Sirius, que me miraba atentamente. Este puede ser mi oportunidad de saber si Sirius quiere a Sussan o Arabella.

-Me lo dio poco antes de salir del castillo. 

-¿Y por que no nos lo habías dicho?-preguntó James

-Por que se me había olvidado

-Típico-dijo Sirius en forma de reproche 

-Si quieres no te lo doy. 

Sirius solo se quedo callado, yo sonreí divertida. Comencé a buscar entre mi túnica, ya que anteriormente había hecho un hechizo sobre ellos para que no se me perdieran, al final encontré dos botones en mis bolsillos. 

-Aquí están.

-¿Arabella nos envió…..-comenzó James confundidos-dos botones decorados?

-Por supuesto que no, tonto-respondí divertida-Como no quería perderlos, los transforme en botones. 

-¡Que buena idea, Lily!-me halago Remus con una sonrisa 

Saque mi varita para transformarlos, estaban igual a como me los dio Arabella. Le di a cada uno el paquete correspondiente. James no tardo en abrirlo, sin cuidar en lo absoluto la envoltura. Al hacerlo se encontró con una caja y una bolsa llena de chocolates, que tenía unas letras en el listón: RJL

-Esto es tuyo, Remus-dijo James mientras le lanzaba la bolsa de chocolates

Remus tomo la bolsa en el aire y la abrió gustoso, educadamente nos ofreció un chocolate, aun que al final, todos fuimos obligados a tomar un chocolate. Mientras comíamos nuestros chocolates, James seguía viendo su paquete. Al abrir la caja, se encontró con varias cartas, había una navaja y algo parecido a una capa o algo así. 

-¿Qué es eso, James?

-Esto es una túnica, Lily, para cuando regrese a Hogwarts-dijo sacándola de aquella caja-Ella no quiere que regrese con la mugrosa túnica que ahora llevo. 

-¿Y que te dio a ti, Sirius?-le preguntó Remus sin dejar de comer chocolates. 

-Esto es tuyo-dijo Sirius lanzando un paquete que tenía las iniciales RJL hacía Remus

Remus no se esperaba esa respuesta, y el lanzamiento fue muy malo, así que tuvo que actuar rápido antes de que cayera en la fogata, dio un suspiro de alivió. James sonrió ante la acción, mientras guardaba su túnica en la bolsa y la transformó en algo más pequeño para guardarlo. 

-Pero que carácter, Sirius-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Esto es para ti, Peter-dijo mientras lanzaba otro paquete, notablemente más pequeño 

Peter también intento tomar el paquete, pero no lo alcanzo y cayó en un cubo de agua, Peter lo saco y comenzó hacer unos pequeños berrinches, no pude evitar reírme ante esa actitud. Sirius también transformo su paquete para guardarlo.   

-Oye Sirius-dije aun sonriendo-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

-Depende.

-Es que, me preguntaba, ¿sientes algo especial por Arabella? 

-Si, es mi amiga. 

-Yo hablo de mas haya de la amistad. 

Sirius me miro por unos minutos, luego se levanto y dio media vuelta, todos lo miramos en silencio. 

-No-me dijo suavemente-No me hagas elegir entre Sussan o Arabella, sería injusto para las dos. 

Después de eso, se fue lentamente, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad que era mas intensa, Remus miro a James y luego salió corriendo detrás de Sirius, Peter seguía haciendo un berrinche. James suspiro suavemente. 

-Lily, él ya sabe que Sussan y Arabella son medias hermanas-me miro intensamente-Lily, hay tantos cosas que aun no sabes, y me da miedo decírtelas. 

-Pero…..¿como puede ser? ¿Por qué te da miedo? 

-La familia de Sirius y la mía, que notablemente ya no existe, se metió en varias cosas, algunas con consecuencias buenas, y otras malas, y todas para salvar a algunas personas de Voldemort, ambas familias hicieron muchos sacrificios

-No me digas, esos sacrificios tiene que ver entre Sirius, Sussan y Arabella, solo que ellas no lo saben. 

-¡Que lista!-me sonri

-Debí suponerlo-dije mientras juntaba mis piernas con mi pecho y las abrazaba-Siempre es así, todos tienen secretos que no me quieren decir, que son tan ocultos y oscuros que nadie debe saber. 

-Bueno, aquí entre nos, tu también tienes un secreto, Lily-me dijo James seriamente-Me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere, es algo que no me esperaba. 

-¿De que hablas? 

-Verás, Lily-dudo un momento, luego suspiro-Tu no eres lo que piensas. 

-¿De que hablas? 

-Es decir-dudo un momento, suspiro suavemente-No se como decírtelo, Lily, pero es que, tus padres eran…..

-¡CUIDADO, AHÍ VIENEN!

James se levanto de inmediato, y le dio un pequeño golpe a Peter, luego me miro, me ayudo a levantarme. 

-Ve por Sussan y Laura-me dijo algo alterado-Hagas lo que hagas, NO te metas al bosque ¿¡entendiste!?

Asentí con la cabeza, luego James se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, ya me iba cuando se regreso y me dio un beso de golpe, fue rápido pero lindo. 

-Nos vemos al rato, mi querida princesa. 

Se volvió a ir, a mi lado pasaron Remus y Sirius, que ya tenían la varita en mano, y estaban listos, yo corrí hacía la cabaña, donde seguramente seguirían dormidas. Estos es sorprendente, durante las primeras dos semanas que estuvimos en el otro campamento, nunca paso esto, y ahora que he encontrado a James, casi a cada rato nos atacan, creo que todos están en contra de los Merodeadores. Al llegar a la cabaña, me encuentro a Sussan y Laura, que seguían dormidas

-Vamos, levántense-dije mientras las sacudía un poco-Sussan, Laura, arriba-

Mientras las despertaba, comenzaron los gritos y se escuchaban ruidos bastantes extraños, unas que otras explosiones, minutos después se despertaron y me miraron confundidas. 

-No hay tiempo, debemos salir de esta cabaña-les dije mientras escuchábamos que algo golpeaba el techo de la cabaña y la hacía temblar.

Salimos rápidamente de ese lugar, tuvimos que cuidarnos ya que varios magos estaban corriendo a todas direcciones, algunos adentrándose al bosque, o iban al campo de batalla. Minutos después, la cabaña en la que estábamos, había sido derrumbada, Sussan me gritaba al oído que nos escondiéramos en el bosque, pero me rehusé al recordar lo que me dijo James. 

-Solo hay que mantenernos juntas-les dije antes de que un rayo morado cayera a unos cuantos metros apartados de nosotras-Y no dejar que algunos de esos rayos nos alcance. 

Al estar de acuerdo, comenzamos a correr, ya que algunos rayos venían hacía nosotras, tuvimos que utilizar las varitas para ver en la oscuridad, sentí un escalofrió, no me gustaría tener una batalla en la oscuridad. Al poco tiempo supusimos que era mala idea tener las varitas encendidas, ya que notamos que algunos mortifagos estaban escondidos entre los árboles, y nosotros les estábamos dando la señal de donde nos encontrábamos.  

-No esta tan mal-dijo Sussan al apagar las varitas-Ya que, los rayos nos iluminan de ves en cuando. 

Sonreí al notar ese punto de vista tan positivo, después de unos minutos, encontramos unas cuantas rocas, entre las tres transformamos esas rocas en un tipo escudo, para escondernos un momento. Eso siguió hasta el amanecer. Cuando notamos que no había ningún ruido *extraño*, salimos de nuestro escondite. Lo primero que vimos fue a muchos magos heridos, algunos ayudándose unos a otros a caminar. 

-¿Dónde están James y los demás?-pregunte alarmada

-¿No que no te importaba?-se burló Sussan

-Ya basta, Sussan, no estoy de humor-dije un tanto molesta-Ahora vamos a buscarles. 

No tardamos en ubicarlos, ya que estaban cerca de la cabaña destrozada, Sara les estaba poniendo unas cuantas vendas, a James se las puso en la muñeca izquierda y codo derecho, a Sirius volvieron a vendarle los ojos, Peter tenía vendas en la cabeza y en la mano derecha, Remus solo tenía en la muñeca izquierda hasta el codo. 

-Hola, niñas-nos dijo una voz de tras de nosotras

-¡Misa!-exclamo Sussan al voltearnos

-Vaya, aun me recuerdan las bellas durmientes-nos sonrió divertido-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…Laura ¿cierto?-ella asintió-Pues el general pidió refuerzos y venimos ayudarles, aun que tardamos un poco, ahora si me disculpan, voy a ir con el capitán Potter. 

Nos hizo una reverencia y luego se retiro, vimos como fue hacía James, que se levanto en seguía y le hizo un saludo, luego comenzaron a hablar seriamente. Remus se levanto y camino hacía nosotras. 

-Que bueno que están bien-nos dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-¿Chocolate?-nos preguntó mientras sacaba la bolsa de su túnica 

-No, gracias

-Oh, vamos, insisto-dijo Remus dándonos a cada una un pedazo-Para que se les vaya el susto. 

-Pero estamos bien.

-Eso significa, que no tuvieron contacto con los _dementores_-sonrió aliviado-Eso me tranquiliza.

-¿_Dementores? _¿Esos idiotas trajeron _dementores?-_preguntó Sussan sin creérsela

-Claro, no se pudieron resistir en venir con ellos-miro a Sirius-Ah sido una experiencia muy desagradable, si me permiten decirlo, Sirius ya no puede ver, de nuevo. 

-¿Le hicieron algo?-preguntó preocupada 

-No, fue un rayo cegador, no fue el único afectado-nos miro y río divertido-Vamos, el chocolate no tiene nada malo, no le he hecho nada. 

Las tres sonreíamos, para después comernos el dichoso chocolate. Al terminarlo, me senté cerca de Peter y mire a James, seguía discutiendo con Misa. Algo no iba bien, James se estaba enojando bastante, Remus se puso a lado de Sirius, no dijeron nada, observaron a James atentamente. 

-Algo no esta bien-me susurro Sussan, temiendo lo mismo que yo

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-preguntó Laura sin comprender  

-¡JAMAS!-exclamó James irritado-¿De que me ves cara, Arewen? ¿Qué no ves que nos hemos quedado sin general? 

-Por esa razón tu eres el general-le respondió Misael tranquilamente-No es mucho lo que te pido. 

-Entonces, como su líder, no dejaré que expongan su vida de esa manera. 

-Pero es para ayudarnos a…

-¡SON PERSONAS, NO ANIMALES!-gritó James desesperado-Tenemos que regresarlos a la costa de Gran Bretaña, para que los lleven a un hospital. 

-No puedes regresarlos, van a empezar los mundiales de fútbol, ese deporte tan aburrido que tienen los _muggles, _en las condiciones que estamos será casi imposible llevarnos a todos a…

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERIAS!-le interrumpió nuevamente-¿ESTAS CIERGO? Arewen, cuéntalos, no sobre pasan los 22, son muy pocos, podremos irnos todos

-Ya veo, tienes miedo de perder a tu hombres, igual y como te paso ayer y antes de ayer

James explotó, le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte, que Misael cayó al suelo de inmediato, desde el suelo, Misael miro a James sorprendido, un hilo de sangre caí desde su nariz.     

-¿Y SI TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERLOS QUE? ¿EN QUE TE AFECTA? ¡POR DIOS SON PERSONAS, SIENTEN, Y NO LOS VOY A DEJAR MORIR TAN VILMENTE, POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN ESE COMANDANTE Y TU!

-No me estas entendiendo….

-Mira, Arewen-dijo Remus mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de Misael-Ves a esas tres chicas de ahí-dijo refiriéndose a nosotras, Misael solo nos miro-Ellas son muy importantes, por que son unas damas, ¿comprendes?

-Aun así-dijo Misael mientras se levantaba-Ellas no son la suficiente razón para….. 

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA ANTES DE QUE TE DE OTRO GOLPE!-Misael tembló un poco, James lo tomo fuertemente por la camisa, levantándolo mas de la cuenta-¡ESCUCHAME, PESAZO DE IDIOTA!-sonaba muy amenazante, hasta me hizo temblar-¡TU NOS VAS AYUDAR A SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR! ¿ENTENDISTE?-Misael solo asinti

James lo dejó caer, por inercia, nos hicimos para atrás, ahora éramos el centro de atención de todos, que parecía no podían respirar, por el comportamiento de James, que eres peor que ayer

-Ahora escucha, si tanto añoran hacer lo que tiene pensado, por mi esta bien, pero que no se meta con mis hombres, él tiene bastantes, que los envié-James tomo aire-¡ESCUCHEN, PREPARENCE, NOS REGRESAMOS A CASA! 

Muchos vitorearon con fuerza, mire a mi alrededor y note que todos tenían una cara de alivio que nunca les había visto, creí que en cualquier momento, todos iban abrazar a James, sobretodo Sara, (que ni se atreva a tocarlo, lo se, soy posesiva, pero es MI James), el único que lo abrazo, fue Peter, que había dejado de temblar. 

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó Misael mientras se levantaba

-¿Por qué no?-lo miro fríamente-No puedes obligarnos a quedarnos, y como te dije, TU nos vas ayudar a salir, quedamos en un trato. 

-No es cierto, no recuerdo que yo….

-Hace un momento, cuando temblabas como gelatina-dijo James como si no importara-Te levante y tu me dijiste que si, y ahora, si eres un hombre de honor, cumplirás tu cometido, y sino, te obligamos aun que no quieras. 

-¿Quién lo hará?-protesto molesto-¿Acaso serás tu, con tus heridas en la mano? ¿O Black, que esta ciego? ¿O por que no él que siempre se esconde detrás de ti?  

-No-dijo Remus sonriendo-Pero que te parece un hombre lobo

Misael retrocedió al ver la sonrisa de Remus, dándonos a entender que su transformación no era un secreto, Laura solo miro el suelo con tristeza, me sentí un poco angustiada. Misael, al ver que no tenía opción, accedió.

-Ve con el comandante, y dile que prepare unos barcos para nosotros, también que mande cartas al Hospital para que vengan a recogernos cuando lleguemos a la costa, y para que lo cumplas-sonrió James-Mi querido Remus te acompañara en tu trayecto. 

James se dio media vuelta y camino hacía mí, cuando llego, paso un brazo por mis hombros, le sonrió divertido a Misael

-Otra cosa, que nos mande algunos hombres para que nos defiendan si algo malo pasa, ¿entendido?

James le dio una última mirada a Misael, que era arrastrado por Remus, me miro y me regalo una sonrisa que no pude dejar de contestar. Luego me beso en la frente, creo que eso se le empieza hacer costumbre a James. Sussan fue y ayudo a Sirius a incorporarse, para luego pasar un brazo de Sirius por sus hombros. Sirius no dijo nada. 

-Tranquila, Laura-le dijo James mientras le sonreía-Remus estará bien, regresará antes de lo pensado. 

Ella solo asintió sonriendo, pero solo fue un momento, ya que bajo la mirada algo triste. James comenzó a caminar, guiándome hasta donde estaba Sara, que le dio información sobre los brujos que restaban, luego se fue con una sonrisa a revisar si aun quedaban medicinas. Luego me llevo a un lugar apartado. 

-¿Cómo te la has pesado en un lugar como este?-me preguntó mientras me liberaba y se recargaba en un árbol cercano. 

-Sigo viva-le conteste sonriendo-Y eso ya es decir bastante.

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? Es decir, te grite como histérico para que te fueras, para que me odiaras, y para que me olvidaras, y lo único que logró fue hacerte pasar un mal rato.

-Supuse que algo así pasaría-respondí sin quitar mi sonrisa-Ya que, alguna vez tenías que enojarte conmigo, por que no todo es felicidad-miré como cambiaba su expresión a una sorprendida-Y déjame decirte que lo que lograste es que te amara mas y tuviera menos razones para olvidarte. 

James suspiro, y luego sonrió, se acerco a mí y se arrodillo enfrente de mí, luego tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Me miro fijamente 

-Realmente eres una chica que no deja de sorprenderme. 

-¿Qué esperabas?-le conteste divertida-Soy la novia de James Potter, no se podía esperar mas ¿no crees? 

-Creo que tienes razón-me dijo sonriéndome de una manera bastante tierna

James beso mis manos dulcemente, luego me miro unos momentos, mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Momentos después se acerco a mí entrecerrando los ojos, dándome a entender que me daría un beso. Tomé con fuerza su mano, que aun estaba entre las mías y cerré los ojos. Sentí su respiración en mi cara, tan tranquila como siempre, antes de besarme, jugó un momento, rozando sus labios con los míos, para terminar besándome suavemente.

Era nuestro primer beso desde que lo había encontrado en este lugar, era un dulce y tierno, bastante suave y romántico. Poco a poco comenzó a tornarse un poco mas apasionado, cuando comenzó a explorar mi boca con su lengua, parecía como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Deseaba quedarme así por más tiempo, pero la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones me impulso a separarme de él. 

Nos miramos a los ojos, me sonrío con tal ternura que lo bese nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso mas suave y rápido, luego lo abrace mientras cerraba los ojos, me correspondió el abrazo. En ese momento, sentí que solo éramos nosotros dos, como debía ser, un mundo donde solo existíamos los dos. 

-Te amo, Lily-me dijo suavemente al oído 

-Y yo a ti  

Poco a poco, James me alejo de él, para besarme la frente, es oficial, ya se le hizo costumbre, luego me regalo una sonrisa. 

-Ya extrañaba esto-me dijo mientras se incorporaba

-¿Y crees que yo no?-le conteste mientras me incorporaba con su ayuda

-Finalmente, regresaremos a Hogwarts, a un lugar mas seguro.  

Yo solo asentí, me tomo de la mano y me guió nuevamente hasta donde Sirius estaba sentado, que ya estaba alegando con Sussan de sabrá Dios que cosa, y Laura muerta de la risa, así que, así es como termina mi vida en la guerra, y a empezar otra que me da mas miedo que ninguna otra: mi vida en la escuela. Pero si estoy con ellos, ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Me senté cerca de Laura, ahora, debemos esperar, y con estos dos, la espera será mas corta…… 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora: 

¿Qué decir? Siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero de corazón de que este capitulo pueda compensarlo, gracias por los reviews ^^ ya son 324 el fic con mas reviews que poseo. 

NOTA: EN MI PAGINA PRINCIPAL, EN PERFIL, HAY UNA PAGINA PARA QUE PUEDAN VOTAR POR LA PAREJA QUE MAS LES GUSTA, CUANDO LO HABRÁN VERÁN DE QUE HABLO. POR FAVOR, VOTEN, ES PARA CONTINUAR UNA HISTORIA PENDIENTE, SE LOS AGRADESCO. 

Espero que dejen review, y que me dejen su mail, por que quisieras darles algo por su molestia de haber leído mi historia ^^ Se cuidan y esperen el próximo capitulo (que puede ser el más largo de esta historia :p) 

Mimi-san 


	24. Exámenes

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

****

24 Exámenes

Era increíble que después de seis días y medio, nos encontremos en el barco de vuelta a Londres. Aun que Remus se ha sentido un poco mal, ya que, nuevamente se acercaba Luna Llena (es asombroso como un mes pasa tan rápido) y ha tenido un genio de los mil demonios, intenta controlarse, y Sirius le hace muy bien soportando su mal genio, mas sin embargo, James no se queda atrás, después de nuestra platica en el bosque y decirnos cosas tiernas, paso a ser al James malhumorado que nadie aguanta.

Y no termina la cosa, Sussan no deja de pelearse con Laura, por que, al parecer, se ha molestado de la actitud que ha tomado desde que sabe la transformación de Remus, Peter se ha vuelto menos nervioso, lo que me parece un tanto inusual, pero agradable. Aun que fue toda una pachanga terminar aquí, creo que fue un buen trabajo por parte de Misael, dejando a un lado, por supuesto, el hecho de que nos perdió como siete veces en el bosque, y nos atacaron 2 veces, quedarnos sin agua ni comida, y tener que cazar animales para llevarnos algo a la boca, fue bueno su trabajo de meternos a todos de un golpe al barco.

-Lily, será mejor que comas algo-me dijo Sara mientras se sentaba a mi lado con un pequeño plato con lo que parecía un trozo de carne

-Gracias-sonreí tomando el plato-¿Y tú?

-No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a Londres podremos comer como Dios manda

-¿Me estas diciendo que no has comido por que me tienes que dar de comer a mi?

-Por supuesto-respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Por que?

-Por que Potter me mataría si no lo hiciera-me guiño un ojo-Ya vez que ha estado con un genio que nadie le aguanta, con decirte que Black tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Lupin a otro compartimiento por que estaba apunto de morder a Potter

-¿Qué?

-Pues si, como sabes, esos cuatro estaban compartiendo camerino, pero no supe que paso, pero fui testigo de cómo Black se llevaba a Lupin, que por cierto se veía realmente molesto, al otro camerino del frente, me dio la impresión de que, si no mordía a Potter, lo mordería a él, pero en fin, cada quien por su lado.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que Remus le perdió la paciencia a James

-Bueno, déjame decirte que no todos están muy contentos con Lupin, como en una semana y media es Luna Llena, no les da gracia tratar con él.

-Pobre de Remus

-Sinceramente, Lily-me dijo ella mientras se levantaba-Creo que Remus no necesita tu compasión, ni la de nadie-me sonrió de una forma tan sincera que me dio un escalofrió-Nos vemos al rato, tengo que ver si tus amigas no se han matado aun

Y como siempre me pasa enfrente de ella, me quede con cara de babosa. ¿Por qué siempre debe de tener razón en todo lo que dice?

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCUCHAR TUS TONTERIAS, ELSIR!

James caminaba a toda prisa enfrente de mi, aun que estábamos en la parte de arriba del barco, James paso como si estuviera en un pasillo muy apretado, pegándose demasiado a donde yo estaba, detrás de él, había un brujo de cabellera rojiza con tonos blancos, traía una expresión bastante cansada, que se veía un poco irritado

-Potter entiéndeme, tengo que hacer….

-¡ME VALE UN REVERENDO CACAHUATE!-respondió James sin detenerse-¡NO ESTOY PARA TONTERÍAS, ELSIR!

-¡No son tonterías!-alego Elsir un poco ofendido

-Entonces ¡¿Dime que diablos son?! No pienso hacer nada….

-Eres nuestro capitán y por eso…

-Debes cerrar el hocico, y si no la haces, te juro que te convierto en habichuela, ahora, lárgate de aquí ¡AHORA!

Elsir lo miro un momento desafiante, pero James se había detenido y girado sobre sus talones, devolviéndole la misma mirada, momentos después, paso por un lado de James (asegurándose de golpearle el hombro derecho) y se perdió por ahí.

-¡Que amable!-dije un poco sarcástica

-¡Y tu no empieces ahora, Evans!

-¿Empezar que, Potter? Únicamente puntualice lo agradable que estas estos días

-No me hagas perder la paciencia

-¿Tu? ¿Perder la paciencia? Pues creo que aun que la busques no la encontraras, la perdiste desde que despertaste hace seis días, aun que, puedes regresar al bosque, a lo mejor la encuentras

-No te pongas pesada, mujer

-¡Ahora no tengo nombre!-encogí los hombros-Ni hablar, pero al menos, yo no soy la que estuve apunto de ser mordida por un hombre lobo.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Por que si, y ahora, tengo cosas mas importantes que escuchar tus tonterías, Potter, y me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que pienses, y si me molestas, te juro que te convierto en un guisante-me levante y lo miro con una sonrisita-Buenas tardes.

Me fui lo mas rápido que pude, pero sin correr, pareciendo segura de mi misma, antes de bajar las escaleras para ir a los camerinos, escuche perfectamente lo que me gritaba, lo ignore, después de todo, no era la primera vez que me hablaba de esa manera. Entre a mi camerino, el cual compartía con Laura, Sussan y Sara, que por cierto esta muy emocionada de ver por la ventanilla, mientras que las dos primeras se gritaban sabrá Dios que cosa.

-Bien….-dije sonriendo tranquilamente, tome un poco de aire y….

-¡MIREN, SIRIUS Y REMUS SE ESTAN BESANDO!

De golpe se detuvieron y se abalanzaron contra mi, Sussan me tomo por la túnica y me miraba amenazadoramente, Laura me miraba de la misma mirada

-¿Qué dijiste?-me pregunto Sussan con los dientes apretados

-Bueno, al menos ya dejaron de gritar

-¡Lily!-chilló Laura desesperada-¡No vuelvas a gritar algo así! Sentí que me moría de la impresión

-Ya-dije mientras chasqueaba la lengua, Sussan me soltó-Pero no estaban lejos de hacerlo, Remus estaba cerca de morderlo

-¿Morderlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-me preguntó Laura un poco asustada

-Sepa, pero se que Remus se enojo con James, y como Sirius noto el peligro de que Remus se abalanzara contra él y lo moridera, lo saco, pero es probable que también se haya molestado de mas y allá querido morder a Sirius, aun que, solo es una suposición

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en llegar? Digo, ya van hacer los exámenes finales y no hemos estudiado

-Buen punto Sussan-colaboró Laura-Sara, ¿tu sabes algo?

-Déjame ver, Potter esta molesto, Black esta luchando con un hombre lobo muy enojado, Peter esta en el camerino dormido, Arewen esta nervioso por que Elsir esta preocupado por algo que le dijo Miller esta mañana, y Silter esta muy encantada de que Zorker esta en su mismo camerino, los gemelos Longer están en una batalla con las trillizas Deskjet, Daltarson y Amerkin están discutiendo con los del comité (Sorina, Riterfarter, Bones, Flitquently, Hineso, Mortonson, Narayan y Shoemarker) sobre como salir de aquí cuando lleguemos, además, Amerkin esta planeando fugarse junto con Loret y Jonson para ir al mundial de Fútbol, por cierto, Potter transformo al hermano de Elsir en una habichuela, y ciertamente, nadie quiere comerlas por miedo a tragarse al hermano de Elsir, y unos cinco (Bores, Goiter, Marcos, Minater y Jismar) están probando sus hechizos en nuestra cena de hoy, a lo mejor lo encuentran….creo que eso es todo lo que se

Las tres la miramos un poco confundidas y sorprendidas, no era eso lo que exactamente queríamos saber, pero en fin, me reí un poco al escuchar el pequeño resumen de nuestra tripulación.

-No nos referíamos eso, Sara-dijo un poco impaciente Sussan

-¿No crees que es un poco exagerado-pregunto Laura sentándose en la cama-que tengamos un barco, con la capacidad de llevar a mas de 2000 personas, solo para 35 personas?

-Arewen pensó que era conveniente, y los del comité estuvieron de acuerdo, si es un verdadero milagro que a estas alturas sigamos teniendo confianza entre nosotros, no me imagino lo que pasaría si hubiera mas personas

-¡Que explicita!-se quejo Sussan sentándose cerca de Laura

-¡Que intolerante!-le respondió Sara sin cambiar su expresión

Sussan solo cruzo los brazos y la miro amenazadoramente, creo que todos estamos un poquito tensos estos días, y cuando lleguemos tenemos que apurarnos, por que hemos faltado casi tres meses y no hemos estudiado nada de nada, y ya pasaremos a séptimo, donde nos esperan los ÉXTASIS, dejo soltar un suspiro mientras me dirijo a la puerta, no me gusta este lugar tan tenso.

Al salir, me tuve que hacer aun lado cuando vi a unos brujos correr por el pasillo, parecían asustados, mire como se perdían en la escalera, estaba apunto de moverme cuando…

-¡¿POR QUE NO SE CONSIGUEN UNA NIÑERA?! YO NO SOY UNA, POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO, TENGO 17 AÑOS, ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

Me quede quieta un momento, antes de escuchar una fuerte explosión, que dejo temblando el barco por unos momentos, muchos brujos curiosos sacaron la cabeza por la puerta, me quede sin decir nada, ese había sido James, que obviamente había perdido la poca paciencia. Decidiéndome por fin, decidí ir a donde había sido el problema, encontré una puerta un poco quemada, la empuje y mire adentro.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraban ahí, el primero estaba sentado mirando a James que daba vueltas sin parar por la sala, con una cara que daba miedo, el segundo comía un chocolate sin prestar atención a los demás, y el tercero, estaba junto a Sirius, su mirada pasaba a James, luego a Sirius y terminaba con Remus para pasarla nuevamente a James.

-Creo que alguien esta de muy buen humor hoy-dije mientras entraba a la habitación, sonriendo levemente-¿Sabes James? Me ha gustado como decoraste tu habitación, esas manchas negras con cafés se ven divinas

Remus me miro y me regalo una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír, Sirius también sonrió pero no dejó de mirar a James, Peter se había levantado.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-me preguntó cortésmente Peter que hasta me asusto

-Gracias

Me senté a lado de Sirius, hasta este punto era interesante ver a James caminar en círculos, dejé de mirarlo cuando una mano me ofrecía amablemente un poco de chocolate, lo tome y le sonreí a Remus, me lo comí lentamente.

-James, acabo de comer-dije al terminar mi chocolate-Me harás vomitar

-Entonces cierra los ojos

-Bueno, pero, yo quería seguir viendo tu rostro ¿sabías que te ves bien cuando estas de un humor que nadie te aguanta?

James se detuvo en seco, nadie dijo nada, creí que me iba a gritar o a contestar de mala gana, mas sin embargo, siguió dando vueltas a la habitación, suspiro suavemente

-Estoy preocupado por Zorker-dijo suavemente sin dejar de caminar-Nos esta dando una mano para salir al puerto sin que nadie nos vea, pero también quiere acercarnos al Ministerio, para poder irnos a nuestras casas sin ser detectados, pero no hay forma de llegar si no es a pie, según Narayan es imposible llamar al _autobús noctámbulo_, somos muchos y llamaríamos la atención.

-Ya te dije que nos separemos-dijo Sirius aceptando el chocolate que le ofrecía Remus-Cada quien vamos por un rumbo diferente, y como dijiste, no eres una niñera para llevarlos a todos de la manita a sus respectivos lugares

-Sabes que lo que dije fue por que me desespere _Canuto-_tomo una pausa-Pero no puedo dejarlos así, sería irresponsable, no necesitamos mas muertos.

-Al menos pasamos de los 22

-No me hagas enfadar, _Canuto_

-Yo solo puntualice una situación, no te enojes

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a tu nuevo estado natural, _Cornamenta_-dije mientras sonreía divertida

James me miro, y por un momento me dio la impresión de que me sonreía, pero de un momento a otro cambió su expresión y siguió con lo suyo.

-Mas sin embargo-prosiguió-Mortonson esta segura que sería buena idea pedir ayudar a los _muggles_, por que ellos ayudan al que se le pide, pero, no estamos seguros de que nos ayuden, como me lo recordó muy amablemente Hineso, después de todo nos vemos un poco sospechosos, ya que hace bastante tiempo que no estamos en la civilización y tenemos pinta de maleantes.

-Puedo llamar a unas amigas que me quedan-dije intentado ayudar-Creo que no les importaría ayudarnos

-Si te quedan amigas-Sirius me miro fijamente-Tendrían nuestra edad, y estoy seguro que a sus padres no les haría ninguna gracia llevarnos a una taberna vulgar y horrible o a una tienda de ropa, que esta pasada de moda y no funciona

-Aun que, Sorina no esta tan equivocado, podríamos quedarnos unos pocos en el puerto, y poco a poco irnos en el autobús, pero eso alarmaría a los brujos y brujas que están ahí, después de todo, la mayoría de los que quedamos somos muy jóvenes

-Sería mejor hacer caso a la proposición de Riterfarter-dijo Peter con un dejo de decisión, que me volvió a asustar-Después de todo, ella nos asegura que sería conveniente llamar a los del Ministerio, ellos vendrían por nosotros y nos sacarían sin problemas

-Aun que me sorprende tu decisión _Colagusano,_ me temo que es erróneo hacer algo parecido-dijo James deteniéndose un momento, y miro por la ventana

-Orale _Colagusano_, eso si que fue pensar correctamente, finalmente has decidido tomar influencia de nosotros-dijo Sirius mirándolo con una sonrisa. Me dio la impresión de que Peter se sintió halagado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con _Canuto_-dijo Remus, hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado-Me has dejado sorprendido de igual manera, _Colagusano_-le regalo una sonrisa-Más sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con _Cornamenta_, sería un grave error pedirle ayuda al Ministerio.

-¿Por qué? Después de todo, Sussan es hija del Ministro, no creo que haya mucho problema-respondí lago confundida

-Ese es el problema-repuso James, que siguió caminando-Se supone que 33 brujos regresarían del campo de batalla, estoy seguro que Dumbledore, Dios lo bendiga por hacerlo, ha ocultado el hecho de que ustedes estén aquí, el Ministro sigue pensando que su hermosa y dulce hija esta en Hogwarts, estudiando duro para los exámenes finales, no en la mitad de la guerra, haciendo casi lo imposible por sobrevivir.

-Si se entera-colaboró Sirius-Nos mataría a nosotros por no regresarla de inmediato, además, ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para enjaretarnos uno mas

-Si hubiéramos elegido al transformarnos en animales con alas, no estaríamos en este predicamento-repuso Peter negando con la cabeza-Una rata, un perro y un siervo, los tres con cuatro patas, que lastima, a lo mejor podríamos irnos volando, y llevarlos a todos a un lugar seguro, a lo mejor como un fénix, que es capaz de cargar cosas pesadas, aun que algo mas grande hubiera sido mejor, pero no señor, debimos escoger tres animales terrestres, aun que, si hubiéramos sido aves, _Lunático_ nos hubiera comido de un solo bocado

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó James deteniéndose enfrente de Peter, tenía en su mirada un brillo de esperanza

-Que _Lunático_ nos hubiera comido de un solo bocado-respondió Peter, un poco nervioso ante la reacción tan repentina de James-Por que nos perseguiría a todos lados, aun que no dudo que sería divertido para él, no lo creo conveniente…

-No, eso no, antes de que _Lunático_ nos comiera-dijo James acercando se a Peter, se veía muy emocionado

-¿Qué somos tres animales terrestres?

-No, antes

-¿Por qué no nos convertimos en animales con alas?

-No, no, después de eso

-¿Qué somos una rata, un perro, un siervo y un lobo?

-No, _Colagusano_, después

Peter se puso muy nervioso, James ya lo había tomado por los hombros y lo miraba de una manera extraña, miro a Sirius para pedir ayuda, pero este parecía no entender, luego me miro, yo le conteste con la misma mirada de Sirius, luego miro a Remus, se encogió los hombros.

-¿Qué….que……debimos ser un fénix?

-¡EXACTO!-grito James emocionado, Peter dio un sobresalto antes de ser atrapado por un abrazo-¡Eres un genio Peter!-lo soltó de repente-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Es tan claro como el agua

-Disculpa romperte tu ilusión, James-dijo Sirius arqueando una ceja-Pero será casi imposible transformarnos en un ave como un fénix, ya fue bastante difícil el que pudiéramos convertirnos en lo que somos para cambiar tan drásticamente, sería imposible

-Eso es obvio, _Canuto_-dijo James sin darle importancia-Pero no quiero eso, ¿Qué no lo ven? Nuestra solución ha estado en este barco todo el tiempo, me ha sacado de mis casillas dos veces el día de hoy, pero aquí esta, no hay que rompernos la cabeza

Nos miro a todos, nadie dio señales de haber entendido, James seguía sonriendo como si nada, luego al no ver el resultado que esperaba, empezó a señalarme con la mirada, nadie entendió nada.

-¡Santo cielo!,-dijo con impaciencia-Nuestro boleto para ir a casa esta en esta habitación, esta sentada en esta misma cama

Mire a Sirius algo confundida, si el fuera el que nos sacaría de aquí, entonces James no tendría por que haberse enojado antes, Remus me miro y luego miro a Sirius, para terminar mirando a James, lo mismo hizo Peter

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó James sorprendido-¿Que no lo ven? ¡Lily! Ella nos puede sacar de aqu

-¿Yo?-pregunté señalándome extrañada y sorprendida-Debes de estar loco, yo no tengo idea de cómo sacarlos

-Creo que se te cruzaron los siervos, James-dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido

-Supongo que no-respondió un poco aturdido-Lily, mi cielo, mi vida ¿en serio no lo vez?-negué con la cabeza-Linda-repuso arrodillándose enfrente de mi y tomando mi mano-¿Qué fue lo que te regale? ¿Recuerdas? Te di algo, y ese algo nos ayudará a salir de aquí, bueno, fueron dos cosas

Lo mire sin comprender, he hice lo mismo que Peter, mire a Sirius por ayuda, el me miro desconcertado, luego a Peter, negó con la cabeza, Remus volvió a encoger los hombros.

-Bueno…creo que…..me diste……

Me quede callada y mire a James, su mirada demostraba que estaba muy emocionado y tenía mucha esperanza por lo que acababa de descubrir, luego me puse a pensar, lo que me regalo James…bueno, el me regalo muchas …

-Me diste a _Albert_ y a _Sasha_

-¿Y que son, mi vida?

-Un fénix y un dragón, ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan estupida?

James me miro como para darme a entender algo, no entendí nada, solo supe cuando Sirius se levanto y miro a James, el le regreso la mirada y asintió, Sirius sonrió y le dio una mirada a Remus, que de inmediato entendió el mensaje y miro a Peter, tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que yo.

-¡Lily, abre los ojos! _Albert_ y _Sasha_ nos pueden sacar de este aprieto, como _Albert_ ya creció lo suficiente, ya esta listo para volar, y _Sasha_, a estas alturas ya debe de ser un fénix hermoso, ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, pero existe un pequeño problema, ambos están en Hogwarts

-Existiría el problema, si no estuvieras aquí, Lily, como tu eres su madre, con solo el hecho de que los llames y tengas fe, irían a ti, es un instinto que ellos tienen.

-Pero….

-Confía en mi, Lily

No sabía que hacer, sentía que era demasiado estupido, y las miradas fijas de los cuatro no me ayudaban, pensé un momento, ¿Cómo podría llamarlos? Cerré los ojos e intente visualizar a _Sasha_, en el despacho de Dumbledore, junto al fuego

-Ven-dije casi como un susurro

-¡LILY, ERES UNA DIOSA!

James me abrazo tan fuerte, que podría decir que casi me rompía las costillas, estaba confusa. No sabía que había pasado, James me soltó, fue a la ventana, la abrió de inmediato, de repente un calor se hizo presente en la habitación, en mis rodillas, se posaba una hermosa ave, que la contacto con mis manos, tenía unas plumas muy suaves y calidas.

_-¡Sasha_!-exclame mientras la abrazaba por el cuello

-¡Asombroso!-exclamo Sirius

-Una idea genial, James-repuso Remus

-Ahora, _Sasha_,-dijo James mirando a mi fénix-¿Le harías el gran favor a tu padre de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y traer a tu hermanito el dragón?

_Sasha_ lo miro con sus grandes ojos negros, extendió sus largas alas; comenzó a cantar una suave melodía, bastante hermosa podría decir, y salió por la ventana, James suspiro suavemente.

-Problema arreglado

-Si nos dices, tal ves podamos estar de acuerdo contigo

-Mira, es muy simple, demasiado diría yo, somos 35 ¿cierto?-todos asentimos-Y tenemos como propuesta el _autobús_ _noctámbulo, _el metro _muggle, _pedir ayuda al Ministerio; ahora, un dragón y fénix. _Albert_ puede llevarnos a nosotros siete a Hogwarts, Sorina, Riterfarter, Bones, Flitquently, Hineso, Mortonson, Narayan y Shoemarker, que son los del comité, pueden pedir ayuda al Ministerio; Bores, Goiter, Marcos, Minater, Jismar, Loret y Jonson pueden irse por el autobús; los hermanos Elsir, Arewen, los hermanos Longer y las hermanas Deskjet, pueden regresar a la guerra, después de todo, ellos fueron los que nos ayudaron a salir del bosque, por medio de _Sasha;_ Sara, Miller, Silter, Zorker, Daltarson, Amerkin, pueden irse por el metro _muggle. _

-Pero….-vacile un momento

-Por _Sasha_ ni te preocupes, es un fénix, puede cargar a mas personas, y cuando termine, regresara volando a Hogwarts.

Y con la esperanza de regresar sanos y salvos a Hogwarts, salimos para preparar lo demás.

-----

Después de dos horas más, nos encontrábamos en el puerto, cada quien tomando partido de lo que haríamos, antes de salir del barco, decidimos que fuera por grupos, los primeros eran los que se irían por el metro muggle, Sara nos dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y un beso a los merodeadores, nos miro por ultima vez, antes de salir y perderse entre todos los magos, en ese momento me pregunte cuando la volveríamos a ver, luego fueron los del autobús, se despidieron con un gesto en la cabeza, estrecharon la mano de Sirius y James, luego se perdieron de la vista. Los del comité estrecharon la mano de cada uno, aun que con cierto temor al tomar la de Remus, se despidieron cordialmente de nosotras, y salieron para reunirse con los del Ministerio, que estaban reunidos en un rincón, todos con sus túnicas negras, luego se fueron.

-Bueno, ahora, a esperar a _Sasha _y_ Albert_, no deben tardar-repuso James un poco mas serio

Nadie dijo nada, mire a James, se veía bastante serio, pero no dispuesto a echarse para atrás, después de todo, debió de encariñarse con ellos, aun que lo sacaban de sus casillas, suspire suavemente, me gustaría ayudarlo, pero a él no le gusta que le tengan lastima.

-Ya llegaron-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, abría la ventana y entraba _Sasha_

Mire para atrás y casi me caigo de espaldas al mirar a _Albert_, estaba enorme, y nos miraba con sus ojos naranjas por la ventana, me acerque, él saco un poco de fuego por la nariz. Estire la mano y pude tocar su cabeza, el cerro los ojos dando a entender que le gustaba que le acariciara.

-Que lindo que reconozca a su madre-dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí-Pero ¿Qué te parece si te acercas mas?

Sirius me tomo por la cadera y técnicamente me saco del barco, como pude, paso una pierna del otro lado del lomo de _Albert_, que susto me ha pegado, pensé que caería

-¡Sirius, no es gracioso!,-le grite una vez que estuve bien agarrada de _Albert-_Pudiste matarme

-Pero falle, y ahora, tu Sussan

-¡Ni te atrevas!

Tarde. Sussan ya estaba de mi lado, Sirius casi la había lanzado a fuera de la ventana, con dificultad, ayude a Sussan a sentarse, lanzo una mirada de enojo a Sirius, el solo sonrió divertido

-¿Me permites, Laura?-le pregunto cortésmente

Al poco tiempo se encontraba pasándose lentamente por la ventana, y con ayuda de Sussan se sentó a lado de ella, Sussan chasco la lengua de tono de censura.

-¿Por qué a ella la subiste tan cortésmente?-le gritó enfadada

-Por que ella es una dama, y ahora, denle permiso a _Colagusano_

No pude evitar reírme, Peter prácticamente fue lanzado hacía afuera y se aferro al lomo de una manera asombrosa, ni supe como lo hizo

-¡Eres muy malo conmigo_ Canuto!_-chilló mientras se acomodaba con trabajos-¡Pudiste avisarme!

-Entonces no hubiera sido divertido

-No te preocupes, _Canuto_-dijo tranquilamente Remus, mientras comenzaba a salir por la ventana-Puedo lanzarme yo mismo

Y saltó, por poco se resbala, pero Peter le ayudo de inmediato, se sentaron juntos, después Sirius volvió a meter la cabeza y no lo vimos por un rato, después de unos minutos, saltó hacía el dragón, traía una túnica nueva, de seguro era la que le había dado Arabella, James tardo un poco mas en salir, supongo que se despedía de los demás, y salió por la ventana. Misteriosamente_ Albert_ se pego más a la ventana y le ayudo a subir poniendo una de sus inmensas manos cerca de James, se sentó al frente de mí, me dio una sonrisa y con una palmada hizo que _Albert _se añejara de la ventana, _Sasha_ se acerco volando, Misael fue el primero en tomarla por la cola.

-¡Nos vemos, Arewen!-gritó James-¡Gracias por tu cooperación!

Misael solo movió la cabeza mientras sonreía, cada uno de los merodeadores les dio las gracias, y James miro al frente

-¡_Albert, _regrésanos a Hogwarts!

Y siguiendo esa orden, _Albert_ batió las alas fuertemente, me aferre a la túnica de James, que también era nueva, cerré los ojos, que poco me gustaba esto. Sentí como nos elevábamos más, hasta llegar a las nubes, fue hay cuando _Albert _dejó de batir las alas tan fuertemente, ahora íbamos derecho.

-¡PODEMOS TARDAR MUCHO ANTES DE LLEGAR!-gritó James volteando un poco la cabeza-¡ASÍ QUE NO SE DESESPEREN; MAS TARDE TOMAREMOS UN DESCANSO!

Nadie supo contestar, pude sentir como alguien se pegaba más a nosotros, puso una mano en James, voltee a ver quien era, vi a Sirius, que tenía a Sussan en su regazo, se aferraba del hombro de James, Remus también tenía a Laura en su regazo y se sujetaba de Sirius, Peter estaba aferrado a la túnica de Remus. Así duramos por lo menos cuatro horas mas, cuando sentí como _Albert_ empezaba a descender, y bajaba la velocidad.

-¡PREPARENSE!,-grito James-¡_ALBERT VA ATERRIZAR!_

Me sujete con fuerza de la espalda de James, presentí que no me iba a gustar nada, y tenía razón cuando _Albert_ movía rápidamente las alas y de repente, sentimos que sus patas tocaron el piso, haciéndonos saltar un poco.

-¿Todos bien?

-¡Si no me bajo ahora!,- grito Sussan-Te juro que vomito

De un momento a otro, ya no sentí que alguien estuviera detrás de mí, al voltear vi como Sirius había bajado con Sussan en brazos, al dejarla en el suelo, se tambaleo un poco, Remus también bajo a Laura y a Peter, mire a mí alrededor, esto no se parecía en nada con el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte antes de James me cargara y bajáramos de _Albert, _que nos ayudo poniendo su gran mano para bajarnos

-Pues, un poco más cerca de Hogwarts ¿no esperaras que llegáramos tan rápido, cierto? Me preocupa un poco, ya que _Albert _aun no ha llegado a la velocidad de un dragón adulto, si estuviera acostumbrado a volar, hubiéramos llegado hace una hora

Nos sentamos junto a Sussan, que tenía ambas manos en la cabeza, Laura estaba un poco sonrojada, porque Remus no se veía con la mínima intención de soltarla, Sirius miraba el Bosque en el que nos encontrábamos como si lo examinara, nos quedamos así un momento, me dio la impresión de que Laura se quedo dormida; Sussan hacía lo posible para recuperarse, James se levanto, comenzó a examinar el lugar, _Albert_ se había acostado en la hierba, y supuse que estaba dormido.

-¿Saben que?-dijo Peter después de un tiempo-Tengo un hambre horrible

-Y no eres el único-dijo Sirius sentándose cerca de Sussan, que se recargo en él, con las manos aun en la cabeza-¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Bueno, yo me podría convertir en siervo y comer algo de pasto-dijo James seriamente-Pero no lo creo conveniente, la última vez me sentí fatal

Sirius y Remus se intercambiaron miradas divertidas, mientras sonreían ante el gesto que hacía James al recordar su experiencia.

-Hasta lo tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería-me dijo Peter en un susurro

-Bueno, como no es posible, hay que partir ya, _Albert_, hijo mío, despiertan hora de emprender el vuelo otra vez

_Albert _miro a James, después bostezo, esturo sus grandes alas, nos ayudo a subir con su mano, pude notar que Laura seguía dormida, y no era la única, Sussan ya se había acomodado en Sirius, James me sonrió y le grito a _Albert_, momentos después, nos encontrábamos volando, un poco mas rápido que anteriormente. Después de dos horas de vuela, y soportar los gritos de desesperación de Peter, el atardecer se hacía presente.

-¡Mira, Remus!-exclamó Laura, que se había despertado media hora antes-¿No es bellísimo?

-Esto me recuerda-dijo Sirius, Sussan seguía dormida-Cuando nos poníamos en la azotea de mi casa

-Buenos tiempos aquellas-repuso James sonriendo-Recuerdo que le cantábamos al sol para que se durmiera y a la Luna para que se levantara

-¿No es ridículo?-preguntó Remus

-Tal vez, pero así pasábamos el tiempo y a mi madre le gustaba escucharnos

-¡Atención!-dijo James en voz mas alta-¡Pronto aterrizaremos en los dominios de Hogwarts! ¡Así que, sujétense!

Me sujete fuertemente de James, cerré los ojos, por alguna razón, _Albert_ iba mas aprisa, y de repente, sentí como bajaba la velocidad, aleteaba rápidamente, de pronto, nos hizo saltar cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo. James me tomo en brazos y me bajo, al abrir los ojos, pude ver a Sussan, que se despertaba; Laura, que se separaba ligeramente de Remus un poco sonrojada, y él, ayudando a Peter a bajar.

-Bien, ya llegamos,-miro tranquilamente el Bosque-Perfecto, puedes regresar con Hagrid-le dijo a _Albert_, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

_Albert_ saco un poco de fuego por la nariz, de manera muy extraña comenzó a caminar, alejándose de nosotros. James entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, y me indico que caminara junto con él. Note que estábamos en el bosque prohibido, y también que James sabía perfectamente hacía donde se dirigía. Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta llegar al borde del Bosque.

-Bienvenidos, de nuevo, a Hogwarts-dijo James sonriendo

Enfrente de nosotros se encontraba nuevamente el castillo, pudimos escuchar muchos murmullos, y algunos alumnos que salían a la explanada con libros en la mano, hablando amenamente, riendo, todos estaban tan tranquilos y felices, que no se que me dio, pero sentí una paz inmensa.

-Si Lily,-me dijo James mientras me abrazaba-Hemos regresado a nuestra casa

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el suave aroma de los árboles, escuchando todo murmullo, toda plática, todo, era la primera vez, en semanas que podía ver el cielo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Vamos, tenemos que bañarnos, y con suerte llegaremos antes de que empiece la cena-dijo Remus mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Buena idea, luego nos atormentaremos con los apuntes-dijo Sirius mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Remus, sonreía divertido

Sin nada más que decir, le seguimos.

-------

-Buenas noches tengan-dijo Dumbledore mirándonos paternalmente-Espero que le guste el banquete, para las personas que han vuelto, les doy una cordial bienvenida, y una reprenda por llegar a dos días antes de los exámenes finales, pero confió en que podrán regularizarse sin mayor problema, y ahora, ¡a comer!

En nuestra mesa vacía, se hallaba el mayor festín que había visto en mi vida, o eso me pareció, después de todo, cuando estábamos en la guerra, cualquier cosa era buena. Tome un poco de todo, pollo asado, tocino con salchichas, torta de carne, papas asadas, chuletas de cerdo, y comencé a comer, bebiendo de vez en cuando un poco de jugo. Los Merodeadores comían más rápido que nadie, aun que, estamos hambrientos, deberían comer más lento, o se enfermaran.

-¡Estoy en el cielo!-dijo Sussan mientras comía otra pieza de pollo-¡En el mismo paraíso!

-¡Estoy contigo, amiga!-exclamo emocionada Laura

-Chicas, tranquilas, que la comida no se va a ir-nos dijo Tom sonriendo divertido

-Veras, mi querido Tom,-dijo Laura, antes de tomar un poco de jugo-Cuando pasas tres meses en la guerra y te la pasas comiendo sobras que ni el perro se las come (sin ofenderte, Sirius, él negó con la cabeza de modo despreocupado), y de pronto llegas a un lugar, donde la comida esta caliente, fresca y sabrosa, te abalanzarías sobre ella como un animal salvaje.

-Bueno, pero son unas damas (¿Por qué le dijiste a Sirius que no se ofendiera?)

-Pero muy hambrientas, pásame las papas por favor Joan-dijo Sussan sonriendo-Y no te incumbe por que Laura dijo eso

Cuando finalmente terminas de comer, las sobras desaparecieron y frente a nosotros encontrábamos postres que se veían más ricos que nada, pero por alguna razón, no quise tocarlos. Note que Sussan y Laura estaban en la misma situación

-Lily, como uno de estos esta riquísimo-me dijo Joan mostrándome un tarta de manzana

-No, gracias, Joan-le sonreí-Si me lo como ahora, me amargo la noche, disfrútalo por mi

-¡Que buena alumna!-me dijo Sirius sonriendo

Me divertí un momento ante las constantes preguntas y caras de desconcierto de nuestros compañeros, pero no podíamos decirles nada, sino, le quitaríamos la diversión, por primera vez, siento lo que los Merodeadores sienten. Al terminar la cena, nos levantamos y caminamos hacía la torre de Gryffindor, los Merodeadores estaban tan cansados que no dijeron nada en todo el camino, Laura, Sussan y yo, estábamos con ellos, después de todo, ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que llegamos de la guerra, después de todo, estábamos en la cena del día en que llegamos.

-¿Santo y seña?-preguntó la Señora Gorda una vez que estuvimos enfrente de ella

-Lluvia marina-dijo Sirius antes de soltar un bostezo de cansancio

Se hizo a un lado, dejándonos pasar, James me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, después, los cuatro subieron a sus dormitorios, Sussan y Laura, pasaron bostezando, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Buenas noches, chicos

-¿No te quedas Lily?-me preguntó Molly con una sonrisa-Pensé que podríamos charlar un poco

-En otro momento-repuse sonriendo-Hace semanas que no dormimos con tranquilidad, y no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad

Me volví a despedir y subí por las escaleras, entre a mi dormitorio; note que Sussan y Laura estaban profundamente dormidas, me quite la ropa, me puse mi pijama, me acosté, en esos momentos, me sentí muy contenta por haber regresado a un lugar mas tranquilo. Cerré mis ojos y me voltee un poco, era hora de descansar.

-------

Normalmente nos levantábamos con el alba, y comíamos lo que se pudiera, para comenzar un nuevo camino por el Bosque, mas sin embargo, esta mañana, cuando nos levantamos (Sussan, Laura y yo) y notamos que estábamos en el dormitorio, acostadas en nuestras camas en Hogwarts, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la guerra, no nos dio de otra mas que levantarnos, bañarnos y cambiarnos, decidimos ir a la Biblioteca, después de todo, había mucho que hacer, y dos días por delante. Aun que, me riñeron un poco por aquella situación

-¿Por qué no volvemos a la cama?-se quejo Sussan-Estamos en un lugar seguro, ¡No valía la pena levantarnos tan temprano!

-Sussan tiene razón-le apoyo Laura bostezando-Había pasado tanto tiempo en el que despertamos tranquilas, calientitas y relajadas, ¡Deberíamos regresar a la cama!

-¡De eso nada!-repuse mientras me amarraba el cabello-¡Esto si vale la pena! Los exámenes están apunto de comenzar, no hemos estudiado nada; ahora, no hay quejas y vamos a la Biblioteca, no quiero repetir el sexto curso.

Después de la riña, ya nos encontrábamos enfrente de la biblioteca, y pese al ánimo inesperado de Sussan (_De seguro esta cerrado, apenas el sol estaba saliendo, a lo mejor la bibliotecaria aun no la ha abierto, si esto pasa ¿podemos volver a la cama?)_ la Biblioteca estaba abierta, o mejor dicho las puertas estaban entreabiertas. Y como bien nos enseñaron en la guerra, entramos sigilosamente para ver quien estaba adentro.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver a los cuatro Merodeadores, Frank, Tom y Arthur, en una mesa de la Biblioteca, con libros alrededor, pergaminos, tinteros y plumas, Frank, Tom y Arthur no podían evitar bostezar con pereza, mientras los otros escribían y les preguntaban entusiasmados.

-¡Vaya, no se les ha quitado la costumbre!-dijo Sussan cruzándose de brazos

Todos voltearon a vernos algo alarmados, pero dieron un leve suspiro al notar que solo éramos nosotras, supongo que no pidieron permiso.

-Sussan-chilló Peter-Casi nos matas del susto

-¿No han pedido permiso?-preguntó Laura una vez que estuvimos cerca y nos sentamos junto a ellos

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Remus un poco malhumorado-Cuando se entere Dumbledore y McGonagall, me van a matar, después de todo se supone que no puedo hacer esto (entrar a la Biblioteca sin permiso y sacar los libros, así como así) por que soy un prefecto y, según medio mundo, tengo que poner el ejemplo, pero no podíamos esperar.

-Es cierto-colaboro James, que miraba una pagina del _'Libro de encantamientos, Curso 6'_ con el entrecejo fruncido-Los exámenes están a dos días, y no tenemos ni idea de lo que va a venir.

-Pensamos en despertar a la profesora McGonagall-nos explico Remus, dejando a un lado _'Viajando a las Tierras Herbolicas; investigación de plantas medicinales'_ –Pero no lo creímos conveniente, suficiente tiene la pobre de preparar los exámenes de fin de curso y encantar las plumas para no hacer trampa, para que nosotros lleguemos y nos de clases extras

-También pensamos en Dumbledore-repuso Peter, escribiendo un párrafo de _'Historia Transcendente en los dos Mundos; Mágico y Muggle'_-Pero no encontramos la contraseña de su despacho, y no quisimos enviarle una lechuza

-Así que, nos trajeron a nosotros a rastras-termino Tom mientras se estiraba un poco-Bueno, al menos uno de los cuatro, que fuimos forzados a venir, se siente bien

-¿Cuatro?-pregunté sin entender

Tom señalo con la mirada a Sirius, no había hablado ni comentado nada, al moverme un poco a la derecha, pude ver que no estaba solo, estaba con Arabella, que le explicaba con una sonrisa lo que eran los apuntes de Encantamientos. Sussan gruño molesta.

-¡Al menos di Buenos días, Black!-chilló molesta

-Buenos días, Black-repuso Sirius sin apartar la mirada del pergamino de Arabella

-¡Tonto!-susurró ella cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, también nosotras debemos de empezar-dije sonriendo-Hay mucho que hacer, y no hay mucho tiempo, así que, ha empezar.

Después de dos horas, ya estábamos casi al corriente, o al menos en lo teórico, por que aun faltaba lo practico, en lo que, si nos causaría problemas era en Pociones, después de todo, nosotros siempre teníamos lecciones practicas.

-No te preocupes-me dijo Arthur, después de que salíamos de la biblioteca para desayunar-Solo dile al profesor que te diga como, después de todo, estuvieron ausentes, no se negara.

-Bueno, eso no es problema, ¿verdad, _Canuto_?-repuso James con unos libros en la mano, ya que no le cabían en la mochila

-Si, claro-dijo distraídamente, mientras Arabella le seguía hablando con una sonrisa muy grande, Sussan estaba furiosa.

-Lo que me sorprendió, fue tu manera de manejar las cosas _Lunático_-prosiguió James sin darle importancia a la contestación de Sirius-La Bibliotecaria no nos dijo nada después de tu discurso

-Que no volveré a repetir-repuso molesto-Esto es denigrante, usar mi posición para librarlos de un aprieto así, ¡Eso si que da vergüenza! Para la próxima o pedimos permiso o recibimos el castigo que merecemos por quebrantar las reglas

-Siempre se pone así antes de la Luna Llena-nos susurró Peter, alejándonos de Arthur, Tom y Frank, que estaban absorbidos en su platica-Ya verán cuando mengue la Luna, regresará a su tranquilidad habitual

-¡Pobres!-susurró Sussan-¡Lo que tiene que soportar!

-Y todo por amistad-dijo James mientras se pasaba adelante-Luego los alcanzo, tengo cosas que arreglar, desayunen bien Merodeadores

Después de eso, se fue, dejándonos enfrente de las puertas del Gran Comedor, Remus paso por un lado, se veía malhumorado, Sirius le siguió, con Arabella a su lado, que seguía sonriendo, Peter, Frank, Tom y Arthur esperaron que entráramos, nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor; comenzamos a comer y platicar, no pasaron ni 20 minutos, cuando la chica de Ravenclaw que tanto le gusta a Tom se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-Buenos días, Tom-dijo ella con una sonrisa, no cabía duda que su voz era tan dulce y linda como su belleza

-Buenos días, Marlene-respondió Tom sonrojándose un poco

-Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que me ayudaras con Artimacia, no entendí lo último que nos puso el profesor.

-Claro, ¿a que hora?

-Pues, ¿te parece después de la comida?

-¿No puedes después? Es que, después de la comida, tenemos dos horas de Transformaciones

-Me parece bien, nos vemos en la Biblioteca ¿te parece?

-Claro, Marlene

-Entonces, hasta después

Ella acomodo su larga cabellera y regreso a su mesa, unas chicas se le juntaron emocionadas, al parecer se querían enterar de lo que había pasado, Tom la miro embelezado, de no ser por alguien que le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Buenos días a ti también, Joan-repuso Tom poniendo una mano sobre el lugar en el que le habían golpeado

-¿Cómo que ya hiciste planes para ahora en la tarde?-repuso ella molesta-¡Yo te iba a pedir ayuda con Adivinación!-chilló en forma de reproche

-Ya, pero ella me lo pidió primero, además, no le podía decir que no, después de todo tu eres mi amiga nada mas, no te comportes como mi novia.

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos enojada, tomo de mala gana una tostada, a la que le puso demasiada mantequilla y se la comió de mala gana, Tom suspiro cansado y siguió con su desayuno, aun que nadie le pudo borrar la sonrisa de alegría que tenía.

-Ya llegue-dijo James, 10 minutos antes de que tocaran la campana para la primera clase-Finalmente-repuso mientras se sentaba-Lo logre, convencí a McGonagall que nos diera un programa en donde nos digan lo que vendrá en el examen

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-preguntó Remus un poco impaciente

-Le jure que solo nosotros siete lo usaríamos, o sea, Sirius, Peter, Laura, Sussan, Lily, tu y yo (lo siento mucho muchachos)

-Bueno, eso es bueno, así no los tomarán desprevenidos (no hay problema, James)-le contesto Tom aun sonriendo

-Entonces, Merodeadores, chicas, a trabajar, le he pedido permiso a la profesora que nos deje su hora libre, según recuerdo tenemos Herbología.

-Pero James-empezó Laura, hacía tiempo que le llamaba por su nombre.

-No hay pero Laura-respondió James con un entusiasmo que casi me asusta-_Lunático_, tu tendrás que ir a la enfermería, pasado mañana empieza... tu sabes que y es mejor que te prepares, la profesora dice que por los primeros tres exámenes ni te preocupes, luego ella vera la forma de ponerte al corriente.

-¿Me va a poner otro examen diferente al de ustedes?-pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño-Bueno, no esta tan mal, solo te pido _Cornamenta_, que luego me pases el programa, aun cuando este en la enfermería, debo de estar preparado y me quedan exactamente dos días para estudiar.

-Claro amigo-dijo James sonriendo-Ahora ve, que te espera Poppy, y tu, mi amigo _Canuto_, o te sales por las buenas, o te arrastro con un periódico en la mano

-Ya voy-dijo Sirius un poco molesto-Nos vemos Arabella, gracias por tu ayuda

-Cuando quieras

Los cuatro Merodeadores se levantaron, Sussan, Laura y yo los imitamos, salimos del gran comedor, no sin antes despedirnos, Remus se fue hacía la enfermería; nosotros subimos a la Torre de Gryffindor, que estaba desierta, nos sentamos en unas butacas cerca del fuego ya apagado. James saco un pergamino y luego trajo una pila libros que estaban en otra mesa, con un hechizo convocador.

-Bien, espero que nos sirva este momento-dijo James sonriendo-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si primero vemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? Después de todo, es técnicamente imposible que tengamos algún problema con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todos apoyamos a James, comenzamos a leer libros, escribir en pergaminos, y mancharnos los dedos de tinta.

--------

Era increíble como nos habíamos esforzado para seguir con los exámenes, Remus nos acompaño en lo primero dos, Encantamientos y Herbología, pero a los próximos tres (Aritmacia, Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia), no llego a tiempo, de hecho, fue un milagro que James, Sirius y Peter se mantuvieran despiertos el tiempo suficiente para hacer los exámenes, después de todo, Transformaciones e Aritmacia fue en el mismo día. Historia de la Magia fue al tercer día por la mañana. Remus llego poco después de que termináramos el examen de Historia, aun que se veía bastante cansado, había regresado a ser el joven dulce, tierno y tímido de costumbre, con mucho trabajo pudo hacer el examen de Adivinación, al parecer la profesora lo ha mareado más de la cuenta con tonterías.

-Ni idea tuve de cómo me mantuve conciente allá arriba,-nos dijo Remus sonriendo con cansancio, cuando estuvimos sentados en el comedor para repasar mientras comíamos-Pero dice que esta bien, hice lo que pude, y que tomara en cuenta mi condición-ante esto, sonrió divertido

-Pero no entiendo-dijo Tom mientras levantaba la cabeza de '_Lenguas del siglo XV, las ahora muertas y las útiles hoy en día'_-¿Por qué faltaste el segundo día de los exámenes? Me parece ilógico que ese día te hayas enfermado de repente, después de todo, te vi el día anterior y te veías perfectamente normal (exceptuando tu mal humor, claro)

-Tom, te estas volviendo un entrometido-dijo Laura sonriendo

-Me recuerdas a Quejicus-dijo James mientras comía una salchicha-¿No es cierto, _Canuto?_

-Cierto-dijo él, mientras dejaba _'Los astros mas importantes de los tiempos'_ a un lado-Por cierto ¿saben que regresaron para los exámenes? Según por lo que escuche, llegaron en la mañana, diez minutos antes de que empezara su examen.

-Tal vez nos dieron la lata-dijo Sussan mientras tomaba un poco de jugo-Pero no les puedo desear que reprueben los exámenes, después de todo, sería exasperante verlos en el mismo año

-¿Pero que dices Sussan?-pregunto Laura atónita-¿Quieres que pasen al siguiente año, aun que nos hicieron la vida de cuadritos en la guerra?

Sussan saco su ejemplar de _'Los magos más resaltados en los últimos cincuenta años, sus logros, los hechizos, los maleficios, y contra maleficios usados por ellos y sus consecuencias'_

-Pues claro, me enferma pensar que estos malditos bastardos se queden un año más de lo provisto, después de todo, estando aquí, cuentan con la protección de Dumbledore, afuera será más probable que los atrapen y los lleven a Azkaban.

-Tienes razón, Sussan-dijo Arthur antes de comer un poco de su guiso-Pero te ruego que seas mas prudente, a ti también Laura, se que los de Slytherin estuvieron en la guerra, pero no pueden andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, tanto ustedes como Dumbledore se puede meter en problemas pro esa situación.

-Bueno ya, no nos regañes, siento que estoy enfrente de mi madre.

-Oye Lily-me preguntó James mientras me servía un poco de papas-¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones de verano? Bueno, es que…tu sabes…tus padres están…..y supongo que tu hermana no querrá recibirte

-Es cierto…

Guarde silencio, ahora podía recordar que mis padres habían muerto, y que mi hermana estaba casada, ahora que lo pensaba, no me había dado tiempo para pensar en lo que harán las vacaciones, dos meses alejada del mundo mágico, sonreí al ver que todos me miraban preocupados.

-Bueno, ya veré, a lo mejor si le ruego me deje quedar unas semanas con ella.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?-me preguntó Sussan sonriendo-Aun que dudo que mi padre este, pero mi madre estará encantada de conocerte

-No, mejor ven a la mía-me dijo Laura-Se que mi padre es mago y mi madre muggle, pero vivimos en un barrio bastante bonito, esta muy tranquilo.

-También mi casa esta abierta-me dijo Joan sonriendo-A mi hermana, Aresty le encantará conocerte, le encanta cualquier bruja que sepa convocar las cosas (tiene ocho años) y mi padre estará encantado de conocerte, además, mi mama se volverá loca por saber como le hacen las mujeres muggles para hacer la comida sin magia.

-No se si es propio-dijo Tom sin quitar su sonrisa-Pero mi casa esta a tu disposición, bueno, puedo decirte que no hay problema, mi madre falleció cuando tenía 12 años (no se preocupen, ya lo superé) así que vivo con mi padre, pero el se la pasa en su trabajo (trabaja para Gringotts) así que la casa es para mi solo (y por supuesto, mi elfina domestica)

-También te ofrezco la mía,-me dijo Sirius antes de comer un poco de pollo-Esta en el barrio muggle, pero es muy acogedora, además, nadie puede verla

-¿Cómo esta eso?-preguntó Sussan mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Arabella estaba tomándolo por el brazo

-Bueno, teníamos que escondernos-se encogió los hombros-Y como no se podía en el mundo mágico, decidimos vivir en una bonita plaza, nadie nos molesta, de hecho, nadie sabe que existimos.

-¿Con quien vives?-preguntó Laura sonriendo al ver la reacción de Sussan

-Con mi madre y mi elfo domestico, y ambos están totalmente locos, son tal para cual, solo te diría que no entables conversación con mi madre, te desesperaría, es muy tonta al momento de hablar

-¿Cómo puedes llamar así tu madre?-preguntó Sussan mas molesta, Arabella estaba realmente fascinada y se había pegado más a Sirius

-Por que es la verdad (Arabella, sepárate tantito, esta mujer me va a tirar un maleficio de un momento a otro) Dios sabe que la quiero, pero lo tonta no se le quita para nada.

-Hablas, como si ella fuera Bertha-se quejo Sussan apartando la mirada de Sirius

-¿Bertha? ¿Bertha Jorkins?-preguntó Remus como haciendo memoria-¿La mujer loca que estaba en cuarto cuando nosotros entramos? Si tu madre es como ella, no me gustaría conocerla, sin ofender.

-No hay ofensa,-dijo Sirius como el que no quiere la cosa-Mi madre es de ese tipo, solo que un poco mas tonta en su forma de pensar, de hecho, esta muy desilusionada de que no entrara en Slytherin

-¿Qué?-Laura casi se ahoga con su jugo, antes de preguntar

-La mitad de mi familia ha estado ahí, creo que soy el segundo o tercer Black de la familia que entra en Gryffindor

No pude evitar abrir un poco la boca por la sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que la familia de Sirius estuviera tan relacionada con Slytherin, creo que ya me podía imaginar como era su madre.

-Bueno-dijo Remus tratando de romper la atmósfera tensa que se formo entre nosotros-También te ofrezco la mía, solo que tendrás que darnos unos buenos golpes a mi hermano y a mi, para que no pases una vez al mes una mala noche.

No pude evitar reírme, los cuatro también se rieron, al igual que Sussan, a Laura no le causo ninguna gracia, de hecho nos estaba riñendo que nos calláramos, y le confundió el hecho de que Remus se estuviera riendo, Arabella, Tom, Arthur, Molly y Frank nos miraron sin comprender.

-Puedes venir a mi casa-me dijo James-Yo también vivó solo en mi casa, solo que mis elfos no me quieren dejar, ya les di la prenda como cinto veces para que se vayan,-Negó con la cabeza y suspiro suavemente-Y ellos me contestan '_No se preocupe joven Potter, le traeremos algo de comer….' '¿Dejarlo señor? No podríamos, no podríamos, déjeme limpiar su habitación, por favor…' 'Nunca le dejaremos, joven Potter, usted siga estudiando duro y nosotros nunca dejaremos al amo, que es usted joven Potter…….'_

-¿Pero para que quieres liberarlos?-preguntó Sirius desconcertado

-¿Para que los quiero? Mi casa es enorme, tengo solo dos elfos, una elfina y un elfo; limpian la casa, como nadie pasa por ella, casi no tiene que limpiar, les he dicho que hay otras familias que querrán sus servicios, pero ellos insisten que se quedaran conmigo hasta que se les haya olvidado respirar o cuando se duerman y no vuelvan a despertar jamás.

-Ya veo-dijo Molly cruzándose de brazos-Pero no creo conveniente el hecho de que Lily vaya a tu casa

-¿Qué piensas que le podría hacer, Molly?-dijo James sonriendo divertido-¿Comérmela en pedacitos? Además, la puedo llevar de viaje, después de todo, todos los veranos siempre me voy con Sirius a alguna parte del mundo ¿Qué dices Lily? ¿Te gustaría venir?

-No estoy segura…

-Luego verán eso-dijo Arabella mientras se levantaba-Debemos ir con el profesor de pociones, nos dijo que hoy les ayudaría a ustedes (Los Merodeadores y ustedes tres) les daría una clase de regularización bastante rápida, los acompaño a las mazmorras.

Después de apurar lo último que teníamos en el plato, nos salimos del Gran Comedor aun riéndonos de las tonterías que decían Sirius y James. Se me hacía lejano el día en el que veía a James con un humor de los mil demonios, quejándose de todo, al llegar a las mazmorras nos despedimos de todos, y encontramos al profesor esperándonos, los de Slytherin se encontraban ahí con cara de superioridad, intentamos no darle importancia.

-Decidí que estuvieran juntos, como en sus clases habituales, ahora, por favor, pongan atención, no quiero problemas, así que compórtense.

Se volteo y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón los ingredientes. James tiró una bomba fétida en el caldero de Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado hablando con Severus, hubo una pequeña explosión, y todos los Slytherin comenzaron a toser, tuvimos que hacer esfuerzos para no reírnos de la expresión de Malfoy.

------

Los siguientes días estuvieron de pesadilla, el jueves, nos tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde teníamos que cuidar a un hipogrifo y decir como se diferenciaba los huevos de dragones, las clases que había, los daños que serían capaces de hacer, lo mismo con los unicornios. Después de quedar exhaustos, nos metimos en el castillo, pero para hacer el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Laura casi no atino en desviar un hechizo para hacerla bailar sin parar, pero era por que estaba muy cansada para moverse a la derecha y decir el contra hechizo, regresamos a la sala común, pero no para descansar, sino para repasar Pociones y Astronomía, mientras que James y Sirius, intentaban memorizar palabras muggles, tenían examen de Estudios Muggles (aun que veía de vez en cuando a James sacar otro libro, repasando Ruinas Antiguas), Tom no dejaba de mirar el libro que tenía en la mesa a la hora de comer, tenía examen de Lenguas Muertas, Remus estudiaba Historia de la Magia, aun no había hecho el examen, pero luego tomaba el libro de ruinas antiguas, lo examinaba con detenimientos. A media hora de la media noche, nos sacaron para hacer el examen de Astronomía, donde debíamos poner el nombre de las estrellas, también encontrar las diferentes formas que tomaban y cada cuando morían las estrellas.

El viernes por la mañana, todo el mundo estuvo tenso, era el último día de exámenes. James, Sirius, Remus y Tom desaparecieron, regresaron hasta la hora de la comida, se veían cansados.

-Fue un desastre-dijo Sirius mientras comía un poco de pollo-Se me olvido el nombre de algunos señalamientos de transito, ya saben, cuando ellos salen en sus autos, hay imágenes sobre lo que viene adelante

-Cállate-dijo James también malhumorado-No pude desarrollar el control de la seguridad muggle, puse algo importante, pero no lo suficiente, será un milagro que pase el examen, y para el colmo-suspiro fuertemente-Casi me descubre una chica de Ravenclaw, como tenía que hacer también el examen de Ruinas Antiguas con un _giratiempo_ que me presto la profesora McGonagall, me vio y casi se infarta, menos mal que pensó que era la presión de los exámenes

-El que se tiene quejar soy yo-Tom dejó la copa tan fuerte, que varió liquido de diversas copas se cayeron, manchando el mantel-Nos han puesto palabras en diferentes lenguas para que las descifremos, una lectura y algunas frases, después unas preguntas relacionadas con ellas.

-Yo trato de relajarme-dijo Remus antes de beber un poco de jugo-Tuve que presentar cuatro exámenes esta mañana, y estoy seguro que los pasaré.

-Eso espero-dijo Sirius algo sarcástico.

Después, nos fuimos a las mazmorras para hacer el examen de Pociones, obviamente el grupo que había estado antes tuvo un pequeño error con la formula, y la sala esta llena un humo azul eléctrico que olía a plástico quemado.

-Si se apresuran hacer la poción-dijo molesto el profesor Pierre-Pueden irse antes, así que, a trabajar.

Con un movimiento de su varita, apareció en el pizarrón el nombre de la poción. Nadie quiso comentar nada, trabajamos en silencio. Una hora y media después, salíamos cansados pero felices, primero por que habían terminado los exámenes, y segundo por tener que abandonar la sala con ese olor tan horrible.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si salimos?-preguntó Remus sonriendo-Nos haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

Siguiendo el consejo de Remus, salimos a la explanada, y nos sentamos cerca del lago, debajo de la sombra de unos árboles, James me tomo de la mano e hizo que me recargara sobre él, yo no puse resistencia, pero me sonroje un poco, Sirius se sentó a lado, y Remus a su lado, Peter se sentó junto a James. Cerré los ojos, cuanta tranquilidad, bueno, los exámenes nos habían traído como locos, pero no se comparaba con la guerra.

-Se siente la diferencia ¿no creen?,-opino Laura sonriendo-Después de todo, esta semana me sentí en el paraíso

-Estoy contigo-repuso Sussan

-No me imagino como debe ser allá-dijo Jaon suavemente

-Ni te lo imagines-gruño Sirius, que se había recargado cerca de James y tenía los ojos cerrados, daba la impresión de que deseaba dormir

-Finalmente, dentro de una semana, terminaremos el año escolar.

Todos nos quedamos callados, disfrutando de la suave brisa, varios alumnos salían a caminar, sonriendo, bromeando entre ellos, platicando, y aliviados por el final de los exámenes, James me abrazo por la cintura.

-Entonces ¿quieres venir con nosotros este verano?-me susurro al oído

-Por supuesto-conteste susurrando

No tenía que pensarlo, y no me importaba lo que me dijera Molly, amaba tanto a James, mi confianza hacía él era tan completa, que no me podía hacer sentir mejor, aun que hubiese sido mi madre la que me abrazara en ese momento.

-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa-me dijo dulcemente, mientras me besaba la cabeza

-Créeme, no ha sido fácil, pero, uno hace lo que se puede, ¿no crees, Potter?

-Completamente, Evans

Nos miramos un momento, y no pudimos evitar reírnos, era sorprendente la forma en la que nos entendíamos, pero después de todo, estoy segura que James es para mi, y yo soy para James, así que, no hay problema cuantas veces me haga rabiar, si luego me recibe con los brazos abiertos, para protegerme, como el tesoro mas grande del mundo.

-Realmente, te amo, señorita Evans

-Lo mismo digo, joven Potter.

-Es oficial-dijo Sirius que ya estaba recargado en el hombro de James, con los ojos cerrados-Ustedes son la pareja mas rara del mundo

Ante este comentario, James me volvió a acomodar en su regazo, quería recordar ese momento, por algún motivo sentía que debía recordar lo mejor, para los tiempos que se acercaban, pero, sonreí tranquila, ni siquiera Voldemort podía quitarme la felicidad que ahora tengo.

Continuara………….

----------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, creo que no me he tardado tanto como veces anteriores, tengo que decir que no pude encontrar a Naike-chan, y eso me preocupa, por que no tengo noticias de ella desde ya hace un buen rato, pero en fin. Tengo que agradecer a ELIZABETH por ayudarme, gracias amiga, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, y ¿sabes? Me encanto la forma en que lo hiciste, estuvo genial, espero que le dejen review a ella, después de todo, gracias a ella pude subir mas rápido este capitulo, te debo una.

**NOTA: EN MI PAGINA PRINCIPAL, O SEA, EN MI PERFIL, HAY UNA PAGINA, POR FAVOR, VOTEN POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA, CUANDO ENTREN SABRAN DE QUE HABLO. GRACIAS.**

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado , me despido de ustedes, y si ven a Naiko, díganle que la estoy buscando. Hasta la próxima.

Mimi-san


	25. De secretos a sorpresas

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

25 De secretos a sorpresas

La emoción se apodero de todo el castillo, pronto se entregaría la copa de la Casa, y aunque, perdimos la Copa de Quidditch, puede que aun ganemos, después de todo, lo último que muere es la esperanza. Me recogí el cabello, ya vería al bajaría al gran comedor que sucedería, y sin darme cuenta, me había acostumbrado a que los de Slytherin estuvieran con nosotras, al parecer, las mujeres no son tan malas como parecen, les agarras simpatía cuando las conoces mejor, aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de los hombres, durante esta última semana, todos los chicos de Gryffindor bajan de sus dormitorios con un humor infernal, hasta Remus casi se le lanza a un chico de séptimo año de Slytherin, que se estaba burlando de Peter.

-Vamos, Lily-me dijo Laura, una vez que se había puesto bien la túnica-Los chicos nos están esperando

-Si es tanta tu urgencia de ver a Remus, adelántate-le respondí mientras me ponía un collarín, el que me había regala de mi madre cuando cumplí los 15

-No digas tonterías, - no evitando sonrojarse

Sonreí divertida, en la escuela se notaba que entre ella y Remus se había formado una unión que nadie la rompe. Después de darle una mirada rápida a mi reflejo, el cual me dijo que me veía hermosa (creo nunca me acostumbrare a los espejos hechizados), me levante, para dirigirme a la puerta, seguida de mis amigas y las chicas de Slytherin. En el camino nos encontramos a Narcisa, que traía un pendiente muy bonito en forma de B con unas serpientes cruzadas, se notaba que era de plata.

-Vaya, pero si tenemos a la amante de mi primo-nos dijo sarcástica al vernos cerca

-Narcisa, no seas grosera-dijo una voz masculina antes de que pudiéramos contestarle

-No aguantas una broma, Sirius-contesto ella sonriendo, mientras movía a un lado su larga cabellera dorada.

-Ciertamente no –le contesto lo más neutral que daba su voz

-Puedo ver que no _la_ estas usando

-Se me a olvidado en casa

-Lo sé, mi tía me la envió hace tiempo, mientras tú jugabas a la guerra, por cierto, Régulus te manda saludos.

Sirius solo gruño, Narcisa fue con Sirius, saco un pendiente igual al suyo, de un momento a otro, Sirius tenía en su cuello el pendiente resplandeciente, Narcisa se beso el dedo índice para ponerle ese mismo dedo en la boca a Sirius.

-Por cierto, Trix se casa este verano, mi tía te suplica que vayas, y no hagas el ridículo.

-¿Por qué piensa que iré a esa boda?

-Por que Trix es tu prima, además, tú y yo somos los padrinos, así que, debemos ir, nos vemos abajo, primito querido.

Después de eso, le dio un beso a Sirius muy cerca de la boca, le sonrió, y se dio la media vuelta, salió junto con sus amigas de la sala común.

-¿Qué es ese pendiente?-pregunte ansiosa

-¿Quién es Trix?-esta vez fue Laura

-¿Por qué esa mujer te tiene tanta confianza? Ni con mi primo hago eso-se quejo Sussan

-Esta es la insignia de los Black-comenzó Sirius sin muchos ánimos-Apenas nos la regalaron en navidad, a Narcisa y a mí, por cumplir la mayoría de edad, aun que, Narcisa es mayor que yo.

-Tu familia es rara-aclaro Laura sonriendo

-Y no sabes cuanto, bueno, ahora que baje _Cornamenta_, nos vamos

-¿Dónde está? Tampoco veo a Remus

-Pues verás Laura-dijo Peter, sin dejar de mirar con envidia la insignia de los Black-Al parecer hubo un pequeño problema con…

-¡Silencio, _Colagusano_!-replico Sirius golpeando en la cabeza-Esas cosas no se dicen

-¡Pe…pero…._Canuto_!-chillo Peter con las manos en el lugar adolorido-Como esta Lily, y es novia del jefe, pensé que no sería malo que…

-Dije que te callaras, o te doy otro golpe

-¿Por qué se llevan tan bien esta mañana? ¿Es que acaso Peter se muere hoy en la tarde? ¿O ya no se van a ver en las vacaciones?

-Cierra el hocico, _Lunático_-respondió Sirius mientras su rostro tomaba un todo medio rojo-¡No digas lo que no sabes!

-No es para tanto-Remus se detuvo al pie de la escalera y rió divertido al ver el rostro de Sirius-Por cierto, no se acerquen a James, esta de un humor que para que les cuento

-¿Tanto Quejicus le hizo rabiar?-preguntó Sirius asombrado

-Pues, me pareció un milagro al ver que el cuarto no exploto y no ver a Snape volar por los aires con un maleficio

-Eso lo llamo fuerza de voluntad-dijo Peter aun un poco adolorido

-Con un mal genio-termino Remus

Solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando vimos a Severus bajar por las escaleras, empujando un poco a Remus para pasar, seguido de Lucius, que tenía una desagradable mueca en la boca, inmediatamente bajo Frank seguido de James, que traía una cara, que me dio cierto miedo mirarlo.

-Buenas-dijo Frank un poco tenso-¿Han visto a Alice?

-Si, ha bajado al Comedor, hace cinco minutos-le contesto Joan con cierta dificultad

-Gracias-dijo muy secamente

Siguió su camino, James me tomo del brazo con cierta brusquedad que me dio pena decir algo, diciendo un frío "Vamonos", se dirigió a la salida de la sala común, prácticamente arrastrándome. Bajamos en silencio las escaleras, sin embargo, gracias a Dios sin duda alguna, James me tomo con mas suavidad, al parecer se dio cuenta a quién estaba jalando. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, nos sorprendió un poco al ver las banderas que adornaba el lugar, eran sin más ni menos las de Gryffindor combinadas con las de Slytherin.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Sussan sin contenerse

-Pronto lo sabremos-respondió con calma Remus.

Llegaron los maestros y se sentaron, Dumbledore solo dio dos palabras (_ ¡A comer! )_, apareciendo inmediatamente el Banquete, James casi no probó bocado, la verdad, a la única que le importo – y se percato de ese detalle – fui yo, pues claro, yo estoy enamorada de ese hombre. Al terminar, se limpiaron los restos de comida, para ser remplazados por los postres, tome un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

-Mira James, se ve que esta rico ¿quieres?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Nunca escuchaste de tu madre que no comas postres antes de comer la cena? Por si no lo notaste, yo no he comido casi nada

-Bueno, si, en eso tienes razón, mi madre siempre me lo repetía, y es una lastima que no hayas comido, estaba muy delicioso todo, pero ¿adivina que? Mi madre no esta aquí, y esto será tu nutriente de la noche, ahora cómetelo.

Quizás fui un poco salvaje, pero en fin, se lo comió, le metí bruscamente en la boca todo el pastel, no estaba tan grande, pero creo que esa reacción no se la esperaba, al no tener otra opción se lo trago, para después toser un poco, dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho. Tome una copa, que tenía jugo de calabaza, con un golpe de la varita, lo convertí en leche, para ofrecérsela a James, él la tomo y bebió un poco

-Rico ¿no crees?-dije sonriendo cuando dejo la copa y respiro entrecortadamente con una mano en su pecho

-¿E-Estas l-loca?-me preguntó sin cambiar su posición, junto con una expresión de asombro

-No, aun no ¿Por qué?

-Casi me matas

-Por favor, no exageres, -le di unas palmaditas en el hombro-Nadie se ha muerto por comerse un pastelillo demasiado rápido, solo mira a Sirius

-ESE traga como pato, por que ni mastica-declaro molesto señalando a Sirius, que detuvo su comida rápida mirando a James sin comprender-No me confundas con ESE, yo soy una persona normal

-Primero, -comencé tranquilamente-Yo no le llamaría normal a una persona que exagera las cosas, segundo, "ese" como tu lo llamas, es tu mejor amigo, tercero, es obvio que todos estamos disfrutando la comida, cuarto y último, deberías agradecerme que me preocupo por ti, no deberías gritarme a medio pulmón, por que, créeme que hay muchos otros que desean mis atenciones.

-Si, tienes razón, te agradezco por casi ahogarme con un pastelillo de chocolate con avellana-respondió un poco sarcástico

-De nada

Era evidente que iba a gritarme otra cosa, por esa razón le di un beso rápido, por supuesto suave en los labios; le sonreí, luego tome otro pastelillo, creo que es de vainilla o algo así.

-Ahora, -seguí hablando ignorando la expresión de asombro de James-Comete por las buenas este otro, o tendré que repetir el proceso.

De mala gana lo tomo, para comérselo lentamente, tomando ocasionalmente la leche que le había dado, divertida por la escena que mostraba James, tome su brazo y me pegue a él, tome un caramelo de fresa, para poder comérmelo. Me encanta cuando James se pone en ese plan de niño chiquito.

Después de disfrutar los postres, los platos y copas de oro quedaron limpios otra vez, se hizo una ola de emoción, hubo cuchicheos en todos lados, Laura no dejaba de hablar en voz baja a Remus, Sussan estaba furiosa al ver a Sirius hablando con Arabella, mas sin embargo, se produjo un silencio cuando Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento.

-Bueno, finalmente, ahora que han comido, desearan saber por la decoración, bien, aun que, el ganador de la copa de Quidditch fue Slytherin-una ola de gritos por parte de aquella mesa invadió el silencio del Comedor-Bien hecho Slytherin, a mi parecer, fue sorprendente, después de lo ocurrido a mitad del ciclo, pero bueno, no entremos en detalles, ya que los conocen mejor que yo,-hizo una pausa y respiro hondo-Ahora, les diré la puntuación, así será mas fácil, en tercer lugar, esta Hufflepuff con 365 puntos-hubo un cálido aplauso

-Un minuto ¿Cómo que tercer lugar?-susurro extrañado Tom, todos teníamos la misma duda

-En segundo lugar, Ravenclaw con 412 puntos-otro tibio aplauso-Y finalmente, en primer lugar, Gryffindor y Slytherin con 814 puntos

Nadie aplaudió, salvo los profesores, todos estábamos impactados, James solo refunfuño molesto, Dumbledore dejo de aplaudir, los profesores lo imitaron.

-Por supuesto-dijo James malhumorado-Después de todo, estamos compartiendo la sala común desde hace tiempo, poco más de medio año, así que ¿Por qué no juntar los puntos de ambas casas?

Dumbledore se sentó, sin dejar de sonreír, lo que había dicho James, se había escuchado en todo el Comedor, ha nadie le quedo duda alguna de lo sucedido.

---

Finalmente todos estábamos subiendo al expreso, aun con el recuerdo de la noche pasada, era obvio que eso había resentido el orgullo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, por lo cual se mostraron mas fríos y amenazadores que antes, al estar sentados en un compartimiento todos juntos, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso, fue poco tiempo después, cuando el tren empezó su camino, cuando se aligero la cosa, gracias a Joan.

-Entonces-dijo ella incomoda por el silencio-¿Ustedes sabía, no? Digo, Frank y tu bajaron con cara de pocos amigos, además, Malfoy tenía una horrible expresión en el rostro ¿era por eso?

-Evidentemente-dijo James, que estaba mirando por la ventanilla-Malfoy se entero por una conversación que escucho, y quiso provocarnos, a los tres (Remus, Frank y yo) pero no iba a permitir que metieran a mi amigo a Azkaban por morder a un alumno, así que le pedí a Remus que se bajara a esperarnos.

-Pero aun así, me alegro que así haya sido-dijo Sussan con determinación

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso mujer?-le pregunto algo molesto Sirius-Estamos empatados con Slytherin en el primer lugar, tuvieron que poner la copa con los demás trofeos con una placa abajo

-No te alteres, Sirius, por que estoy de acuerdo con Sussan-replico Tom tranquilamente-Date cuenta, ahora estamos en primer lugar, si estuviéramos divididos, estuviéramos en el segundo lugar, por quinto año consecutivo, según Sir Nicolás

-385 contra 429,-repitió la puntuación Laura desanimada-Pero aun así, estamos en segundo lugar, solo tenemos 385 puntos

-Pero en la copa-la interrumpió suavemente Remus-Dice que estamos en primer lugar, y eso es lo que cuenta

-Pero tu estas viéndolo del lado positivo, _Lunático_

-Por supuesto, _Colagusano_-respondió Remus instantáneamente-Hay que ser positivos, por que, en este curso fue un milagro que pasáramos a séptimo, nuestro último año aqu

-Es cierto-ahora fui yo la que hable-Deben de pensar en lo bien que nos fue, además, el año que viene son los EXTASIS, así que, debemos estudiar

-Lily, por favor-dijo Sussan con cara de asombro-Acabamos de salir por puro milagro de sexto, y nos amargas la existencia recordándonos los EXTASIS, ya sabemos que eso pasa en séptimo, pero vamos a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones ¿quieres?

-Hablando de vacaciones ¿Qué vamos hacer? Este será nuestro último verano juntos, por que el próximo, estaremos ocupados con lo que haremos después de la escuela, y….

-Frank, cielo, respira un minuto ¿quieres?-dijo Alice sonriendo divertida

-En eso tiene razón Frank-añadió James un poco molesto-El verano que sigue estaremos ocupados, tendremos que ver en que trabajaremos, si seguiremos estudiando o no, y cosas por el estilo

-¿Tan agitado estará el próximo verano?-pregunte algo sorprendida, no me pueden culpar, mis padres son muggles.

-Pues, de verdad que si, pero no vamos hablar de eso-dijo Remus sonriendo-No vamos a perder este verano pensando en el que viene, seamos razonables.

-Bueno, como todos los veranos, James y yo haremos nuestro viaje de exploración

-¿Cómo que viaje de exploración, Sirius?

-Muy simple, Laura, tomamos el dinero que podamos, y nos perdemos en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Cierto, ¿Quién quiere venir con nosotros?

-Pero…pero…James…..siempre vamos solos, así es más rápido

-Sirius, entre mas seamos, mas divertido será,-Sirius solo gruño un poco molesto, James prosiguió-Y bien ¿Quién puede ir?

-Nosotros no podemos-dijo Molly un poco sería-Arthur y yo _ya_ tenemos planes

Todos la miramos, Arthur solo sonrió un poco nervioso, al parecer, no fui la única que noto como ese "ya" sonó tan extraño.

-En fin, ¿Quién mas puede ir?

-Me encantaría, solo tengo que pedirles permiso a mis padres, y todo listo

-Bueno, luego me avisas, Laura-dijo James, un poco más alegre-¿Quieres que te preste a una de mis lechuzas? Así será más rápido, y bien, ¿Quién mas?

-Yo también podría-Peter sonrió nerviosamente-Solo tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre….pero…..si el jefe habla con ella, será más fácil….

-¿Por qué necesita James decirle?-preguntó Sirius un poco sorprendido-Solo basta con que le pidas permiso y ya, por dios, ya tienes 16, el mes que entra 17

-Lo sé, pero mi madre es muy…..estricta….

-No le des la lata, Sirius-le interrumpió James al ver que Sirius iba a legar algo mas-No te preocupes Peter, yo le digo, bueno, tenemos tres, ¿Quién mas?

-Un minuto-ahora fue Sussan la sorprendida-¿Cómo que tres?, solo son Laura y Peter

-Te falto Lily por supuesto,-sonrió divertido-¿Realmente pensabas que iba a abandonarla? La llevaremos con nosotros, y no le tiene que pedir permiso a nadie

-¡No voy a dejar a mi amiga en tus garras, Potter!-exclamo Sussan algo molesta-Así que, voy con ustedes

-Sussan, no tenías que hacer todo ese drama, solo tenías que decir que ibas y ya-añadió Laura sonriendo

-James….yo…tal vez…..si me dejarás…..

-Claro que te dejo Arabella, será un placer llevarte-ella sonrió satisfecha, Sussan cruzo los brazos molesta-Ahora son cinco, ¿Quién más? ¿Tom? ¿Joan?

-Lo siento, no puedo, le prometí a mi padre que iríamos a Egipto, tu sabes, para ver los hechizos antiguos, él quiere que trabaje para Gringotts como él

-De acuerdo, como quieras Tom, ¿y tu Joan?

-Tampoco puedo, Aresty va a cumplir años la semana que entra, así que su regalo va a ser un día en las montañas, claro que estaremos con muggles todas las vacaciones, pero eso es lo que mi hermana quiere.

-Bueno, entonces, ya esta, Sussan, Laura, Arabella, Lily, Peter y Remus son nuestros invitados

-Tengo que objetar con ello-interrumpió Remus tranquilamente-No puedo acompañarlos a un viaje tan largo, sería riesgoso para ustedes

-Vamos, Remus, no es para tanto, además James y yo vamos a estar ahí ¿Qué le haces? No seas tan dramático

-No me interesa, Sirius, sigo con mi objeción, así que, ustedes siete diviértanse por mí ¿esta bien?

-Pero…

-¡Basta los dos! Sirius, si Remus dice que no, es no-Sirius gruño molesto-Ahora lo que importa, es que me avisen ustedes dos (Sussan y Laura), Laura, como dudo rotundamente que tengas lechuza propia, te presto a Lain, es rápida y confiable, aun que, a veces caprichosa, pero no mucho, ¿otra pregunta? Ya casi llegamos al Anden

-Si-respondió rápidamente Arabella-¿A dónde vamos?

-Eso es un secreto, déjenos a Sirius y a mi unos días, así lo organizamos bien, para sorprenderlos.

Poco a poco, el tren comenzó a detenerse, nos quitamos las túnicas de Hogwarts, se nos había olvidado quitárnoslas por la conversación de las vacaciones, y poco a poco hubo mas bullicio, al detenerse por completo el tren, nos levantamos, y nos dispusimos a salir. Aun que fue difícil, con tantos baúles y animales encerrados, nos despedimos de Arabella, Laura, Joan, Molly, Arthur, Peter y Sirius, al ellos pasar por la barrera, James me tomo de la mano y me condujo a una parte del Anden que nunca había ido, fuimos hasta el final, donde había una pequeña puerta, al abrirla, pude observar que había muchos mas Andenes, con brujos y brujas por aquí y por allá.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?-me preguntó Remus-¿Acaso pensabas que el Anden de Hogwarts era el único?

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que tomar ese tren-me dijo Sussan señalando un tren a la izquierda, donde la gente estaba abordando-Nos mantendremos en contacto, adiós Lily

-Nosotros vamos para allá-James me jalo un poco mas, y perdí a mi amiga de vista

-Yo me retiro-ahora fue Tom-¿Te vas con James o con migo, Remus?

-Contigo, no me gustaría dejarte a ti solo, entonces, nos vemos, Lily, James

-Nos mantendremos en contacto, Remus, no te dejaré sin vacaciones, créemelo

-Como digas, bueno, hasta luego

James me volvió a jalar un poco, cuando vi, ya estaba entrando a un tren, pero era de color azul turquesa intenso, nos sentamos en un compartimiento vació, me senté junto a James, me acomode en su hombro, mientras unos jóvenes brujos acomodaban nuestras cosas, James paso su brazo por mis hombros. Su aroma tan característico inundo el lugar, cuanto me gustaba su aroma natural

-También podemos llegar por el autobús noctámbulo, con Sirius y Peter, pero no es muy correcto para una mujer, sobre todo si se trata de mi mujer

-Vaya, que posesivo

-¿Te molesta?

-No del todo

Me sentí tan bien en sus brazos, que cerré los ojos, y ya no supe nada más.

---

Me desperté tan de repente, que no sabía el por que, comprendí que alguien o algo estaba a mi lado, algo bastante cálido, al incorporarme, pude ver a mi querida _Sasha_, que estaba posada a un lado de mi, le sonreí mientras le daba unos cariñitos, hace tiempo que no la veía, un segundo ¿en donde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con James en ese tren y…… ahora me encuentro en una habitación un poco sombría.

-Que bueno que ya despertó, señorita

Di un salto junto con un grito al escuchar esa voz aguda y chillona, _Sasha_ salió volando asustada, para quedarse en una de las puertas de un closet que estaba abierto. Dirigí mi mirada a la persona que tenía aquella voz y me sorprendí al ver a una criatura pequeña con ojos saltones y grandes de color azul intenso, largas orejas y nariz puntiaguda, al verme hizo una reverencia demasiado exagerada, se inclino tanto que su nariz rozo con el piso

-Disculpe señorita, la intención de Mei no era asustarla, Mei solo estaba contenta de verla conciente, y le quería dar la bienvenida a la señorita que trajo el amo.

-No, fue mi culpa, es solo que, no esperaba ver a……una elfina domestica, bueno ¿Podría decirme en donde estoy?

-Esta en la habitación de la antigua ama, Mei la arregla todos los días, pero a veces, Mei no tiene que hacer, por que ya esta muy limpia, Rosh le dice a Mei, no tiene caso que Mei limpie todos los días, Mei ya limpio todo, pero Mei sabe que debe tenerla arreglada y presentable, sino Mei era regañada por su antigua ama.

-Bueno, ya entendí, pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta

-¿Qué quiere que le diga la vieja Mei, señorita? Yo solo se que esta es la casa del amo y esta es la habitación de la antigua ama, eso recuerda a Mei, el amo la espera para cenar, ahora mismo iba a despertar a la señorita para darle el recado del amo

-¿Cenar? ¿Me quede dormida tanto tiempo?

-El amo la trajo en brazos, y la puso en esta habitación, le pidió a Mei que estuviera al pendiente de la señorita, que le diera todo lo que la señorita quisiera, y ahora el amo pide que Mei despierte a la señorita para que ella baje al comedor.

-Si tu amo me trajo en brazos, entonces, esta debe ser la casa de James, bueno, ahora voy…..claro, si supiera donde queda…

-No se preocupe, Mei la llevara, pero antes, Mei debe de arreglarla

-¿Arreglarme? ¿Para….?

-La señorita debe de dejarle ese trabajo a Mei

No me dejo terminar, ni me explico, solo chasqueo los dedos, segundos después, sentía ráfagas de viento que pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro, mi cabello estaba amarrado, dejándome algunos mechones en la cara, tan rápido como empezó, termino.

-Mírese en el espejo, señorita, para saber si Mei ha hecho un buen trabajo

Me acerque al espejo que estaba en el closet, y me sorprendí lo que veía, traía una túnica de gala, verde botella, contrastaba muy bien con mis ojos, el cabello lo tenía amarrado con unos lazos del mismo color que la túnica, y por una extraña razón, estaba maquillada con tonos suaves de rosa, traía unos pendientes redondos, parecían perlas, y un collar que combinaba con los pendientes.

-¿Le gusta?

-Me encanta-respondí mientras me daba una vuelta para verme mejor-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Mei siempre ha cuidado de las señoras y señoritas que dejan a su cargo, la antigua ama le gustaba como Mei la arreglaba, pero Mei sabía que a la antigua ama le quedaba mejor el azul marino.

-Dime, Mei ¿Crees que a James le gusta?

-Mei esta segura que si, Mei siempre escuchaba como el amo halagaba a la antigua ama, cuando Mei se encargaba de arreglarla

-Gracias, Mei, pero dime ¿Quién era tu antigua ama?

-La señorita Amanda, la hermana menor del amo James

---

Al entrar por las grandes puertas de roble, me asombre al ver la grandeza de ese lugar, muy amplio y elegante, el comedor era una larga mesa rectangular de roble, donde había varias sillas enfiladas, en un extremo, se encontraba James, al parecer estaba tomando un poco de vino, cuando me vio se levanto e inmediatamente fui a mi encuentro

-Lily, te ves hermosa, se nota que Mei no ha perdido su toque

-Gracias, bueno….no…..ella…..tú……cambio…..

-¿Eh?

-No, nada

James tomo mi mano, para depositarle un suave beso, luego me llevo hasta mi asiento, donde me acomodo la silla para luego sentarse él.

-Espero que te guste, a Mei no se le da muy bien la comida, por eso Rosh es el cocinero, hace días que no meriendo lo que Rosh prepara, pero recuerdo que sabe a gloria

-Y con hambre, supongo que mas

Mire la mesa, solo había dos platos, dos copas y cubiertos para nosotros, todos de plata y tenía una 'P' en cada unos de ellos, la misma que tiene el dije que James me regalo hace tiempo. De repente, apareció un plato lleno de sopa, comenzamos a comer, en silencio, al llegar al plato fuerte, me sentí un poco incomoda, nunca me ha gustado comer en silencio, así que, ha romper el hielo.

-¿Llevaba mucho tiempo dormida?

-No mucho, una hora y media

-¿Eso es poco tiempo?

-Sirius se ha quedado dormido tres horas, y Remus casi cuatro horas, según ellos, mi casa les da un no se que, lo cual provoca que se duerman por mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo, pero, me hubieras despertado, semejante susto que me dio tu elfina

-¿Así que fuiste tu la que grito? Gracias a Dios, estaba pensando que se había metido de nuevo _Crerty_

-¿Quién es _Crerty?_

-Digámoslo así, es un tipo Peeves, pero en mujer; además que es más escandalosa, la saque el verano pasado, por que molestaba mucho a Mei, pero en fin, ¿Por qué Mei te asusto?

-Me entenderías si apenas abres los ojos, notas que estas en una habitación que no conoces, no ves señales de vida y de la nada, se escucha una vocecita detrás de ti.

-Eso me recuerda la primera vez que fui a la casa de Peter, semejante grito que soltamos Remus, Sirius y yo, fue divertido, pero casi nos da un paro cardiaco-río un poco al recordar aquella escena que desconozco, los restos de comida desaparecieron, dando lugar al postre, un pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla alrededor.

-Por cierto James, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana menor?

Mire a James con discreción, mientras comía un poco de pastel, él no dijo nada al instante, solo miro su plato, como si estuviera meditando, por un momento, sentí que no debí preguntar algo así, pero me conteste a mi misma, que lo único que yo quería, era saber mas de él.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo supuse

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Por que revise la habitación, después de todo había vestidos y se veía algo femenino.

-¿Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo?

-No se a que viene esa pregunta, yo solo quería saber el por que no me dijiste que tenías una hermana menor, eso es todo.

James se levanto tan de repente, que me asusto, se veía molesto, ¿acaso es tan malo saber un poco mas de la vida del hombre que amas?, sin decir nada, James comenzó a caminar a la puerta del Comedor.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A mi cuarto

-¿Y tu postre?

-No tengo apetito

James cerró la puerta tan fuerte, que resonó en todo el comedor, haciendo eco, ni siquiera toco el postre, tome mi cuchara y seguí comiendo lo que restaba de mi pastel.

-Al amo no le gusta recordar esas cosas-dijo una voz chillona, pero esta vez, un poco mas grave que la de Mei

-¿Por qué no?

-Disculpe señorita, pero Rosh le es mas fiel al amo que Mei, si el amo le dice a Rosh que haga o deje de hacer algo, Rosh lo cumple, por favor, cuando termine la llevare a su habitación.

-¿Y Mei?

-Rosh le pide a la señorita, que no meta las narices en donde no la llaman

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo….

-A Rosh no le importa quien sea usted, por eso, Rosh si le puede decir cosas, así que, no se meta a donde no le llaman.

-Pues ya me voy, no puedo soportar que me traten as

-Su habitación…

-¿Y quien te dijo que voy para allá? Me largo de aquí, no quiero…

-Por favor señorita, no se vaya, el amo se pondrá muy triste

-No te metas, Mei, si la señorita quiere irse, se ira…..

-No, Mei no lo permitirá, por favor, vaya a su habitación, Rosh ira a la cocina, Mei llevará a la señorita a tu habitación.

Al final accedí, mientras caminaba detrás de Mei, no podía dejar de pensar en lo poco que me gustaba ese tal Rosh, ¿Por qué no podía ser tan dulce como Mei? Se nota que los elfos tienen su carácter, pero no me gusto que me hablara as

-Señorita, Mei le preparo su cama, Mei sacara agua del pozo mañana en la mañana para que la señorita se bañe.

-Gracias

-Mei le agradece a la señorita que no haya delatado a Mei, pero el amo es muy listo, y Mei recibirá su castigo, por ser una elfina mala

-No fue tu culpa, yo…

-Tranquila, señorita, Mei arreglara las cosas, mañana, el amo estará mas tranquilo, y la señorita podrá hablar con él, así que, descanse, señorita.

No me dejo decir nada, cuando vi, ya estaba afuera, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, no entendía lo que pasaba, es uno de esos días en los que te quedas con cara de tonta sin saber que paso. Me tumbe en la cama, sin quitarme nada de nada, estaba cansada, a lo mejor, lo que decían Sirius y Remus era verdad, y con lo que se refiere a James. Mañana aclarare el asunto, ahora, solo quiero descansar…….

---

A la mañana siguiente, Mei solo se apareció para despertarme y cambiarme, mas sin embargo, no me dijo nada, excepto un seco "Buenos días, señorita" cuando me levante. Ahora me puso un vestido sencillo, blanco con listones azul cielo, medio me recogió el cabello, pero igual, me gusto como quede. Al ser de día, note lo hermosa que podía ser la casa de James, el sol entraba por los grandes ventanales, aunque el tapiz de las paredes azul verdoso estaban algo deterioradas, se veía muy elegante, en mi recorrido, encontré el Comedor, la cocina, la sala de estar, una puerta que no pude abrir con nada, una segunda cocina, un lugar donde tomar el te, el cuarto de juegos (y espero en Dios que esa sea) y mi favorita, la biblioteca mas grande que haya visto en mi vida, tan inmensa como la de Hogwarts. Me pasee por ella, mirando las estanterías llenas de libros, de todos los tamaños y colores, con títulos interesantes, otros ilógicos, y sin ellos, en el centro, se encontraba una mesa, en la cual había muchos libros abiertos, un tintero, una pluma y varios trozos de pergamino.

-Vaya, hasta que te encuentro.

Di un pequeño salto de susto, alguien toco mi hombro, me tranquilice al ver que era James, el me miro sin comprender, solo sonreí algo confundida

-Buenos días, James

-Buenos, ¿Qué hacías?

-Solo curioseaba por ahí, tu sabes

-Entiendo, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Claro

James me tomo por la cintura, guiándome a la salida, no pude evitar sonrojarme, aun estaba un poco sorprendida por su reacción, por que me dio la impresión de que ayer, le hice pasar un mal rato.

-Te ves linda con ese vestido

-Gracias, Mei me ayudo, como anoche

-Como siempre

Ya no me atreví a decir nada mas, entramos al comedor, nuevamente me sentó en el mismo lugar que anoche. Al sentarse él, en los platos de plata, aparecieron unos huevos revueltos con algo de tocino, pan tostado, mermelada de fresa y piña, jugo de naranja y toronja, un plato de avena y un vaso de agua.

-¿Nos vamos a comer todo eso?

-Pues, supongo que si, y Lily-bajo la voz un poco-Será mejor que intentemos comerlo todo, sino Rosh nos hará una maldición en la comida.

Sonreí divertida ante el comentario, pese a que era demasiada comida para nosotros, nos la acabamos, aun que James comió de más, lo que quedo del desayuno, desapareció para ser reemplazado por una taza de café y una charola llena de panes de dulce.

-Esto es por si quieres, es que, quería hablar contigo

-¿Sobre?

-¿Quieres azúcar en tu café?

-Si, gracias

-¿Cuántas?

-Dos, pero ¿me vas a decir de que?

-El pan de natas sabe bien ¿quieres?

-¿Estas evadiendo mis preguntas?

-¿Entonces, no quieres?

Nos miramos por un segundo, no era justo que me hiciera esto, me moría de ganas por saber que quería decirme, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil sacárselo, tome un poco de mi café (que sabía exquisito), suspire suavemente.

-Solo un poco ¿bien?

-Claro

-Gracias

-Anoche, regañe a Mei por haberte dicho lo de mi hermana

-Ella no fue la que me dijo

-Si claro, fue el closet que lo dijo a gritos, créeme, el closet nunca diría quien fue su dueño si yo, que soy el dueño de esta casa, se lo ordena

-¿Me estas diciendo que el closet habla?

-También la cama ¿no los has oído? Supongo que cuando los compramos estaban casados, por que se pelean muy seguido.

-¿Estas diciéndome que cuando uno se casa se pelea?

-Bueno, ellos son muebles, no creo que tengan mucho que contar y hacer ¿no crees?

-No se que es lo que mas me sorprende, el hecho de saber que el closet y la cama hablan, o que supones que están casados

-Lily, otro día discutimos por los muebles esposos, quiero aclararte algo

-¿El por que gritaste a Mei?

-Pues, técnicamente si,-tomo un poco de café-Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le ordene a todo ser viviente que habita en este lugar, que no hablara sobre los antiguos amos, es decir, mi familia

-¿Por qué?

-Por que quería evitarme este momento de recordar cosas que me lastiman, pero en fin, ya que te entró la curiosidad, sin mas remedio

-Lo siento

-Por favor, no quiero una venta de perdones, lo hecho, hecho esta,-tomo un poco de café-Mi hermana era una niña muy bonita, dulce, gentil, la reina de la inocencia, casi nunca se enojaba, la copia exacta de mi madre, seré sincero, yo adoraba a esa niña, siempre viendo el lado positivo, no había día en que ella no apreciara la luz del sol que penetraba por su ventana o los vestidos que tenía, Mei se encargaba de cuidarla, la sobreprotegía, mas que yo.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Claro,-tomo otro poco-Mi querida Amanda, siempre le gustaba verme rabiar, por eso me contaba historias de cuando se casaría, de cómo le gustaban los chicos (como verdaderos patanes) y cosas así, me daban celos con tan solo pensarlo. De hecho, no me agradaba la idea de que fuera a Hogwarts…..

-¿Sirius supo de ella?

-No, cuando Sirius y yo nos separamos, me mude a esta casa, y mi hermana volvió a casa.

-¿Por cuánto eras el mayor?

-Dos años

-¿Murió antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

-No

-Pero….¿como….?

-Mi linda Amanda tenía su talón de Aquiles, como todo el mundo,-me miro fijamente, sonriéndome un poco-TU eres mi talón de Aquiles

-Ah, pues perdóname, Don perfecto.

-No, no puedo perdonarte, por que no me molesta-me miro un rato, luego tomo su taza, bebiendo un poco mas-Sus pulmones eran su debilidad, nunca pudimos revertirlo, fue algo de nacimiento

-¿Cómo….?

-No podía esforzarse, de hecho, subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación la cansaba demasiado, nunca supimos por que, pero no podía respirar bien, sus pulmones no podía tomar el oxigeno que necesitaba, por lo cual se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar, y se la pasaba en cama todo el tiempo

-James, si es así ¿Cómo es que Sirius no lo sabe? Es ilógico si solo eras mayor que ella dos años.

-Los primeros años, mis padres tuvieron que dejarla en San Mungo, sino moriría, cuando nos mudamos para acá, pasaron dos meses antes de que nos dieran permiso para traerla a casa, fue cuando la conocí por primera vez, la ame desde el momento en que vi su sonrisa de ángel.

-¿Y cuando…..?

-Dos días después de que cumplió los trece, mi madre se puso algo histérica, pero no hizo ningún sonido, ni lloro, ni nada, me dio miedo, pero ya no supe mucho, tenía que ir a Hogwarts, empezaba nuevamente el año escolar

Sentí como algo se destrozaba en mí, todo este tiempo ha tenido que cargar con esa pena, ni Sirius sabía la existencia de Amanda, obligándolo a contenerse el dolor. Me levanto y me arrodille a un lado de él, luego recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-Ya todo paso, después de todo, eso ya terminó.

James puso sus manos en mi cabeza, no dijimos nada, ni me atreví a mirarlo, para mi era obvio lo que pasaba, James necesitaba desahogarse, y finalmente lo ha hecho, además, no quisiera herir su orgullo, quiero que siga pensando que no se que ahora, esta llorando.

---

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!

-Ya, tranquila Sussan aquí estoy-dije mientras sonreía

-Es que no puedo creerlo, finalmente nos vamos, pero ¿estas segura de que no sabes a donde?

-No, James no me dijo nada, y tranquila, aun falta que llegue Sirius y Peter

-¿Y si no llegan? El tren esta por salir y….

-No empieces Laura, y me alegra que estés tan tranquila

-Bueno amiga, estuve dos semanas sin saber de ustedes, por un momento pensé que fue un engaño, me estaba sintiendo mal, después de todo, tuve que hacer de todo para que mi padre me dejara.

-Chicas, siento interrumpir-dijo James acercándose a nosotras-Pero les sugiero que vayan a escoger un vagón, el tren esta por irse

-Pero……Sirius….

-No te preocupes, Arabella, va a llegar, yo se que sí, pero ahora, suban ¿si?

Sin mas remedio, tuvimos que abordar el tren, era increíble como James se las había ingeniado para conseguir los boletos sin que me diera cuenta, ahora, había pasado casi dos semanas después de que me contara lo de su hermana, aun que, me sentí un poco melancólica por estar en esa habitación, me sentí alegre de que James me haya permitido estar en ese lugar, eso me daba a entender, que yo le importaba mucho a él, algo que ciertamente ya sabía.

-Es increíble que se le ocurra llegar tarde, tanto Peter como Sirius, ambos son unos tontos-se quejo Sussan una vez que encontramos un vagón vaci

-Es eso, o temes que no puedas ver a Sirius-añadió Laura sonriendo

-¡No digas tonterías!-chilló Sussan molesta

Comenzamos a reír, hasta Arabella se unió a nosotras, Sussan solo pudo poner cara de enojada mirando a otro lado, pero la alegría se acabo cuando sonó un silbato; el tren comenzó a moverse.

-¿Dónde están esos tres?-preguntó Laura

-De seguro Sirius no llego, y James se quedo a esperarlo-añadió Arabella un poco consternada

-No puede ser-negué rotundamente-James tiene que venir en este tren

Cada vez iba mas rápido, me acerque a la ventana y mire a todos lados, no los podía ver, mire con cuidado en cada rincón.

-¡Ahí están!-exclame al ver que James le gritaba sabrá Dios que cosa a Sirius, que llegaba corriendo a su lado, Peter iba detrás de él

Las chicas se pusieron a mi lado, mirándolos, los tres comenzaron a correr en dirección al tren, que iba mas rápido, Laura grito algo, no la escuche, estaba asustada, no lo iban a lograr, cada vez se veían mas lejos, hasta que, al dar una vuelta, los perdimos de vista.

-¡No lo puedo creer! No lo lograron, los tres son……-Sussan no termino, la puerta se abrió dándonos un pequeño sobresalto

-Siento la tardanza, pero fue culpa de Peter-dijo Sirius mientras entraba

-¡No me culpes! Fue mi madre

-En pocas palabras, si te hubieras levantado mas temprano, no hubiéramos tenido que hacer _eso_

-¡Un minuto!-se altero Sussan-¿Cómo le hicieron? Es decir, los vimos en la plataforma y….

-Por favor Sussan-dijo James mientras entraba-¿Es que no te acuerdas que somos brujos? Solo tuvimos que aparecernos y ya

-¿Qué? Pero si ninguno tiene licencia

-No me ofendas Bella-replico Sirius sonriendo-Ya cumplí los 17 desde hace tiempo, James también, Peter igual, aun que todavía no le dan la licencia, pero se sabe aparecer bien, además, James y yo hicimos el examen juntos.

-Cierto-James se sentó a mi lado, pasó un brazo por mis hombros-Vaya susto que me diste Sirius, ¡Llegar tan tarde! Ahora falta que no nos multen

-¿Por qué los pueden multar?

-Por aparecernos en un área en movimiento-me explico Sirius, mientras se sentaba a lado de Sussan, cruzando las piernas con sus manos detrás de la cabeza-Se supone que tenemos que hacer otro examen para ver que estamos en perfectas condiciones para hacerlo, pero, digo, estamos hablando de nosotros, no necesitamos un examen para saber que podemos hacerlo

-Estas en lo cierto-añadió James

-Bien chicos, después del susto que nos hicieron pasar-dijo Laura sonriendo-Me pueden decir ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué dices, James? ¿Les decimos de una vez?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, espero que les guste nuestra sorpresa, tardamos casi dos semanas, tuvimos que resolver ciertos problemitas-declaró Sirius sonriendo, pero sin cambiar de posición

-Como por ejemplo, a donde iríamos

-El presupuesto

-Como hacer que todos tuviéramos un momento de diversión

-Como trasladarnos

-Y por supuesto, en donde nos alojaríamos al llegar al lugar indicado.

-Así que, finalmente, llegamos a esta conclusión, cuando lleguemos a la próxima estación-empezó Sirius con un poco mas de seriedad-Nos iremos a la colina mas cercana, tomaremos un translador, y llegaremos a otra estación, donde tomaremos un autobús, y terminaremos en otra estación para tomar el tren y llegar a nuestro destino.

-Felicidades, Sirius-dijo James sonriendo-Acabas de matar toda la diversión con este discurso

-Bueno, al menos no sabrán a donde vamos, hasta que lleguemos-nos dio una sonrisa picara-Pero sinceramente, no me importaría perderme por allá, después de todo, es un lugar con…..bellezas naturales únicas.

-¿Qué tipo de 'bellezas naturales', Black?-preguntó Sussan un poco malhumorada

-No seas chismosa, Marsh

Empezamos a reírnos cuando Sussan comenzó a gritarle desesperada a Sirius, molesta, mas sin embargo, el no cambio para nada su posición, se veía tranquilo, y, curiosamente, contento.

---

-James ¿Cuándo voy a poder abrir los ojos?

-Cuando te quite la venda.

-Eso es obvio, pero ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando sea el momento.

-Evans, no seas tan preguntona

-A ti nadie te preguntó, Sirius

-Vaya carácter, me recuerda a ti, James.

Estaba algo cansada de semejante viaje, después del translador, pensé que nada sería peor, después de todo, no es una satisfacción sentir como algo te esta tirando un poco mas abajo del ombligo, pero me equivoque, al llegar a la otra estación para tomar el autobús, sentí una claustrofobia horrible, fui aplastada, manoseada y empujada a mas no poder. Al llegar al último tren, James me vendo los ojos, supuse que también hizo lo mismo con Sussan, Laura y Arabella, por que escuche ciertas quejas sobre aquella situación, que me hicieron reír bastante.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?

-Mi querida Laura, la paciencia es una virtud-respondió Sirius con cierto tono de burla que me saco una sonrisa

-Si, pero ya llevamos como media hora así ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nos quiten estas vendas?

-Pues van a poder mirar algo mas que el color negro.

-No seas payaso, Sirius

-Chicas, Sirius, no se desesperen ya casi llegamos, ¿no es así, mi amigo Peter?

-Pues si, solo que es una pena que Remus no quisiera venir a…..

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Sirius algo molesto

Aun que no veía lo que pasaba, supuse que Sirius había golpeado a Peter, para que no soltara palabra, aun que, ya había metido la pata, me alegre mucho al escuchar que Remus fue invitado, pero me entro la duda, al igual que todas.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que Remus no quiso venir?-se le salió primero a Laura

-Luego les explico, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino ¿les parece?

-Pero ¿falta mucho?

-Sussan, tranquila, ya casi llegamos

No dijimos nada por un rato, poco a poco el tren fue frenando, al estar completamente inmóvil, todos los pasillos se llenaron de murmullos y ruidos, James nos ayudo a salir del tren, note que Laura estaba al otro lado de James, además tuve la ligera sospecha que Sirius estaba ayudando a Sussan y Arabella, caminamos en silencio por unos diez minutos, hasta que James se detuvo, se puso detrás de mí y me desamarro la venda, no abrí los ojos de golpe, por que la luz me lastimaba, así que, los abrí de poco a poco, para acostumbrarme, al mirar al frente, me quede sin habla, delante de mi estaba…

-¡Así es chicas! Bienvenidas a la cuidad del amor, bienvenidas a Francia

-Saluden, a Nuestra Señora de Paris

Puse mis manos en mi rostro, tenía enfrente de mi, la instalación mas bella que podía haber imaginado, era la primera vez que estaba en Paris, enfrente de Notre Dame, James estaba a mi lado, mirando la iglesia con una sonrisa, lo abrace fuertemente.

-Gracias James.

-Bueno, tortolitos, después habrá tiempo para ello, ahora, a visitar toda Francia-exclamo Sirius mientras nos separaba un poco irritado

-Bien, pues ¿Qué les parece si entramos a verla?

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, James entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, nos miramos un momento, para luego ser arrastrados por los demás a ver como era Notre Dame por dentro, tenía tanta felicidad y ansiedad por ver todo, que casi no cabía en mi.

Después de casi tres horas de admirarla, desde el mas oscuro rincón, hasta la mas alta torre, James y Sirius nos guiaron por la mayor parte de Francia, hasta llegar a una librería, donde se vendían libros en portugués, la librería se notaba un poco maltratada comparada con los edificios era como ver un bar descuidado, las portadas de los libros estaban descuidados y sucios, James y Sirius entraron como si nada, y no tuvimos mas remedio que seguirlos, al entrar no tuvimos mejor vista, realmente era una librería horrible, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar a ese lugar, mas sin embargo, nos encontrábamos entre las estanterías, llenas de libros con las portadas desgastadas y los títulos en portugués ¿para que necesitan el portugués en Francia? Se que esta cerca de aquí, pero esto es demasiado.

-James, ¿recuerdas cual era?

-¿Cómo lo voy a recordar? Hace siglos que no veníamos

-Mas sin embargo, el Francés no lo han olvidado-observo Laura

-Eso es por que tengo familia aquí-contesto James mientras miraba entre las estanterías, como buscando algo

-¿Familia?-respondí Sussan cruzando los brazos-Creí que no tenías

-Si, mi familia política

-¡Lastima que no hayas tomada la belleza que tienen!-replico Sirius, dos estanterías al frente, mirando las portadas de los libros

-¡Cierra la boca, Orión!

-Ya, no es para que te agites, y no vuelvas a llamarme así, solo mi madre lo hace.

-Suena lindo, Orión-respondió Sussan con malicia

-¡No empieces, mujer!

-¿Política?-quise saber, ignorando las rabietas de Sirius mientras Sussan se reía abiertamente

-Si, al parecer, uno de los tíos de mi padre, tuvo una aventura con una _veela_, creo que se llamaba _Estina_, o algo así, pero bueno, de ellos dos, nació mi tía, Ultra, que se caso con otro mago, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero Ultra tuvo dos hijos y tres hijas, creo que era Isaac y Sony, ellas eran…. Lluvia, Afrodita y Anfertiri, las dos ultimas, trabajaban juntas, así que, ambas murieron en su trabajo, Isaac se caso al igual que Lluvia, pero Sony decidió viajar por el mundo, no he sabido de él, tengo entendido, que Lluvia tuvo solo un hijo, que supongo yo es mi tío, es un poco mas grande que nosotros, e Isaac tuvo seis hijos, los cuales solo conozco dos.

-Ya veo, entonces, ellos no tiene parentesco con los Potter

-En cierta forma no, por que aquella _veela_, nunca se caso con el tío de mi padre, y como ellos se han casado y unido con las familias que hay aquí, pues, no hay mucho parentesco.

-¡Que complicado!-respondió Laura, que había escuchado todo

-Si, ellos me han ayudado económicamente, pero no hablare de ellos-se detuvo frente a un libro, mirándolo con detenimiento-¡Orión!, ¡ya lo encontré!

-¡William! ¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez!

James se sonrojo un poco, pero no quito su mirada decisiva, luego espero a que Sirius y Sussan se acercaran.

-Bien, primero, espero que no vuelvas a llamarme como lo acabas de hacer-puntualizo James mirando fijamente a Sirius, el cual solo sonrió divertido-Ahora, tomen las manos de los que están a su lado, y Sirius, no me vayas a soltar, ¿esta bien?

Sirius asintió, para tomarme la mano con la izquierda, y poner la otra en el hombre de James, después de mí, estuvo Laura, Arabella, Sussan, y Peter, que se veía algo ansioso. James tomo el libro, no sin antes darnos una mirada, cuando lo abrió, sentí que algo nos absorbía rápidamente, cerré los ojos, parecía que volábamos, sentí una leve sacudida al llegar a tocar el piso, me tambalee un poco.

-Bueno, ya llegamos,-escuche la voz de Sirius muy animada-Díganme ¿Qué les parece Francia? O debería decir ¿_Veelandía_?

Al abrir mis ojos, y parpadear dos veces para acoplar mi vista con la luz que nos rodeaba, me quede asombrada, era como estar en el callejón Diagon, solo que mas elegante, sus calles eran mas grandes al igual que finas, las brujos y brujos que caminaban de aquí para allá, traían túnicas de seda, de múltiples colores, las mujeres traían un sombrero bastante elegante, hasta me dio la impresión de que todos podrían ir a una fiesta formal mágica con aquella vestimenta.

Después de admirar las calles, junto con la ropa que poseían los brujos de ahí, note por que las palabras de Sirius, al parecer, todos los habitantes de ahí, poseían una belleza extraña, las mujeres con su cabello largo y dorado, que lo movían suavemente para acomodárselo, esbeltas con rasgos finos en la cara, los hombres no se quedaban atrás, si Sirius es apuesto, aquellos brujos lo eran aun mas, me quede un poco sorprendida.

-Me encantan estas bellezas únicas-repuso Sirius observando a un grupo de chicas que miraban la ropa mas fina ( o eso supongo)

-Espero que no me engañes, Lily

-¿Cómo se te pude ocurrir semejante cosa, Potter? Sería incapaz, aun que, si tuviera la oportunidad….

-¡No juegues así, Evans! Por que….

-¡WILL!

Al no poder terminar, James volteo algo sorprendido para ver de quien era aquella voz, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando una mujer de cabellos dorados con tonos cafés lo abrazaba, y sin mas, le dio dos besos en cada mejilla, para terminar besando sus labios, luego lo abrazo con cierta dulzura que no me gusto

-¡Sirius!-exclamó emocionada, después repitió lo mismo que había hecho con James.

-¡Matilde! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!-repuso James cuando aquella mujer había terminado con Sirius

-A mi también me da gusto, Will-dijo ella sonriendo elegantemente, si que era hermosa-Pensé que _llegaguiguan_ antes

-Lo siento, es que, no entretuvimos por ahí.

-Bueno, no se queden ahí, vamos, Isaac los _espega_

James me tomo de la cintura, para seguir aquella mujer, estaba confundida y enojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer el tocar a MI James de esa forma? La estuvimos siguiendo un rato mas, mientras que James entablaba conversación con esa mujer llamada Matilde. Finalmente llegamos a lo que me pareció una estación de trenes, donde se detuvo un intento de tres (por que no considero posible el hecho de que esa cosa que parece oruga y autobús sea un tren) después de cinco estaciones, nos bajamos y nos condujo a un conducto muy extraño, algo oscuro, no le di mucha importancia. De un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos enfrente de una mansión enorme.

-Vamos, no se apenen, esta es su casa,-dijo aquella cuando noto que estábamos con cara de babosos enfrente de su –casita-, Todos los amigos de Will, son _nuestgos_ amigos

James me tomo de los hombros, lo mire inmediatamente, en aquella mirada llena de dulzura y ternura, sentí una gran confianza, aun que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que pasaba, sabía que si James estaba conmigo, no había de que preocuparse, al entrar a la casa, no pude mirar todo boquiabierta, era cierto que la casa de James era grande y bonita, pero esta no se comparaba en nada, era demasiado elegante al igual que fina, tanto que me dio miedo caminar, quizás se pudiera romper el piso o algo así.

- _Pog favorg_ disculpen el desorden, es que nuestra elfina no se ha sentido bien-nos comento ella al llegar a la estancia, donde solo había una taza de te olvidada-En un momento viene Isaac, por cierto Will, veo que estas muy bien acompañado.

-Se me olvido, disculpa-repuso James sonriendo-Ahora los presente, ella es Sussan Marsh, ella es hija del Ministro de Magia de Londres, ella es Laura Rogers, la otra joven hermosa es Arabella Figg y este chico es Peter Pettigrew-me tomo de la mano-Y esta preciosidad de ojos esmeralda que esta a mi lado es Lily Evans, mi novia.

-Que _guagdadito_ te lo tenías, William,-contesto ella sonriendo alegremente-Me _alegua sabeg_ que ya _encontgaste_ a una chica que te _aguantaga_ , en fin, mucho gusto, soy Matilde Deleonad, un _placeg conoceglos_ , soy la tía de William

En ese momento, me sentí una estúpida por mis celos sin sentido, mientras que Sirius y James se daban miradas divertidas

Continuara…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holas!!!

Acabo de hacer milagros!!! ¿Adivinen? Para esta historia, tengo dos betas, mis queridas niñas favoritas, Naiko-chan y Eli-chan, como las adoro a las dos, no se que haría sin ellas, aun que, es algo complicado unir las dos historias corregidas, para que quedara bien, en fin ¿quedo lindo, no? Y pues, estoy feliz, el 10 de Septiembre cumplí 16 . estoy que no entro en mi misma, jeje.

También estoy feliz por que ahora tengo un admirador, el numero uno (por que es hombre) su nombre es Edgar, un tipo medio loco ruiseño y medio burlón que me encanta hablar con él. Y ¿Qué les parece? Dos capítulos seguidos xD tal vez por eso me tarde un poco más de lo previsto, pero en fin. La espera vale la pena, y ahora, déjenme reviews, que mi objetivo es llegar a los 400 y les enviare algo a todos aquellos que me dejaron, como la vez pasada, solo que no me dará mucha gracia, pero lo haré con gusto.

Me felicitan a mis dos niñas preciosas, que sin ellas, no puedo vivir, las adoro chicas, son unas diosas bien…ya dejémosle por la paz, y ahora, los dejo para que sigan leyendo.

Hasta la próxima

Mimi-san


	26. El principio del fin

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

26 El principio del fin

Después de hospedarnos en la casa de los supuestos tíos de James, nos sentimos en libertad para vagar por la mayor parte de Paris, tomándonos fotos, tanto mágicas como muggles, según Sirius para poder presumirlas con cualquier persona. Llevamos dos días en este lugar, al parecer nos vamos a quedar otros cinco días mas, en este día, decidimos comprar un poco de ropa, ya que, Francia tiene buenos gustos, aun que algunos eran extraños, hasta extravagantes. Al terminar las comprar, James nos llevo a tomar un café en un restaurante muggle, escogió el lugar mas elegante, por que, terminamos en un bacón en donde se ve la mayor parte de la cuidad.

-¿Qué les parece?,-preguntó James sonriente, una vez que nos entregaron nuestras bebidas-¿les gusta?

-Es precioso, nunca pensé que nos traerían hasta acá-respondió Sussan sonriendo

-Y es el principio-añadió Sirius tranquilamente-Esperen a ver a donde nos vamos después

-Por cierto, James-Laura parecía un poco nerviosa

-¿Dime?

-Hace dos días, Peter menciono a Remus, que lo habían invitado, pero el no quiso venir

-Que memoria tienes, Laura-respondió James sonriendo divertido-Es cierto, antes de contactarlas, le pregunte a Remus si quería venir, el me dijo que si, pero que tendría que venir aparte

-¿A parte?-interrogó Sussan no muy convencida

-Si, como él es un ya saben que, no puede estar cerca de nosotros cuando esta cerca ya saben que día, y nosotros, Sirius y yo, no podemos hacer lo que ya saben que para calmarlo, por que nos meteríamos en un lío pero muy feo.

-Creo que ni todo el dinero de nuestras cámaras juntas no alcanzaría para librarnos del problema-comentó Sirius divertido

-Bueno, dejémonos de detalles, cuando le dije que vendríamos primero a Francia, se negó rotundamente

-¿Pero por que?-pregunté algo confundida

-Antes, ¿significa que va a venir con nosotros?-preguntó un poco emocionada Laura

-Si, cuando vayamos a nuestro segundo destino, se unirá a nosotros,-tomo un poco de su café-Y contestando a tu pregunta, Lily, es muy sencillo, en Francia no son bien tratados las personas como Remus

-¿Qué? Pero eso es ridículo

-No lo es, Evans-me interrumpió Sirius un poco serio-Eso es por una de las historias que tiene ese país, dime, ¿has leído alguna vez la historia muggle sobre un hombre lobo?

-Claro, es una historia de terror muy conocida en el mundo de los muggles, a mi padre le encantaban

-Bueno, pues esa historia no salio de la imaginación de un muggle,-tomo un poco de su café, luego se llevo un galleta a la boca, después me miro-Lo que cuentan en esa historia, realmente pasó, y fue observada por un muggle, una mujer para ser mas exactos.

-¿Cómo?-ahora era Laura la sorprendida

-Para no hacerles la historia larga, hay leyendas y rumores, de que los licántropos nacieron en este país, es decir, fueron creados en este lugar, por eso, son tan odiados, puesto que aquellas leyendas han dado mala imagen a Paris, por su elegancia y demás.

-¿Por eso Remus no quiso venir?

-Creo que ese es obvio, Sussan-replico Sirius divertido

-¿Cómo se crearon esas leyendas?

-Mira Laura, la historia es muy larga y complicada, Sirius y yo nos matamos al estudiarla por que venía en el examen del año pasado, así que sería injusto que te la resumiéramos, así que, es una lastima que no hayas tomada Estudios Muggles-añadió James con un poco de arrogancia

-Pues discúlpala, don perfección

-Quizás después-James sonrió divertido-Bueno, terminen de una vez, aun hay cosas que ver

Después de aclarar el asunto de Remus, y ser presionados para terminarnos nuestro café y galletas, salimos del restaurante, con el fin de seguir comprando, cosas que no nos servían en lo absoluto, pero no había nada que hacer en lo absoluto, si mi madre me viera me gritaría con muchas ganas, ahora tocaba las comprar en el mundo mágico, donde Sussan y Laura miraban emocionadas vestidos de la moda (con maniquís que presumían sus vestidos elegantes y costosos), estaba un poco aburrida de ver tanta arrogancia, cuando alguien me tomo del hombro. Mire de inmediato quien había sido, y me quede en estado de shock.

-¡PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!-exclamé aun sorprendida

-Por favor, Lily, no grites, estoy detrás de ti

-¿Profesora? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto igual de sorprendida Sussan

-¿Cómo que, que hago? Pues estoy de vacaciones ¿acaso no creen que los profesores descansamos? Y por favor, no me llamen profesora, no estamos en la escuela.

-Pero….-ahora era Laura la que no podía articular palabra

James la saludo muy entusiasmado, al igual que Sirius, lo que me sorprendió un poco, pero en fin, después de saludarla, terminamos nuevamente en un café, pero esta vez mágico, y aun que no queríamos tomar nada mas, la profesora insistió -nos obligo- para pedir algo.

-¿Pero que hace aquí?-quiso saber Sirius, que seguía sonriendo muy divertido

-Quería divertirme, Sirius-no pude pensar que sonaba realmente extraño que la profesora nos llamara por nuestros nombres-Y como James me había mencionado que iban a Francia, pues no le vi inconveniente

-Pues que sorpresa-comento Arabella sonriendo

-Por lo que veo, ya fueron a comprar varías cosas.

-Si, pero solo es ropa muggle, a penas íbamos a comprar cosas mágicas-contesto Laura emocionada

-Quizás pueda ayudarles, Laura-contesto ella sonriente-Parte de mi familia vive aquí, y estoy acostumbrada a las tiendas, podría aconsejarles.

-Genial, entonces, vamos-contesto Sussan entusiasmada

-Me alegra su entusiasmo, Sussan, pero me temo que tendremos que terminarnos lo que hemos pedido, antes de salir a comprar.

Sussan sonrió un poco avergonzada, lo que me dio risa ante esta situación, fue que nadie podía terminarse su bebida, así que, mientras la profesora no veía, lo desaparecíamos poco a poco. Al pagar la cuenta, salimos con la intención de comprar, después de la quinta tienda, donde la profesora ya era una buena guía, James me tomo del hombro y me susurro que lo siguiera. Me sentí algo cohibida al ver que todos estaban entretenidos mirando aquel aparador, donde los maniquís los saludaban alegremente, pero no tuve opción, James me había arrastrado lejos de la vista de nuestros amigos. Antes de eso, sentí que la profesora McGonagall ya nos había visto, y también me dio la impresión de que no tenía intención de detenernos.

-Lily, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte, pero solo si quieres y confías en mi.

-Claro que quiero ir contigo, nada me da mas felicidad que estar a tu lado-sentí que dije las palabras mas cursis del planeta, pero no me importo mucho.

James me dio una mirada llena de dulzura, hacía tiempo que no la veía, me abrazo con tanta delicadeza que me dio la impresión de que temía que me rompiera o algo así, cerré los ojos al sentir su calor corporal y disfrutar ese dulce aroma que solo él tenía, no supe mucho mas, estaba un poco cansada por las compras, sentía que volaba, pero sobre todo, me sentía protegida y amada.

---

-¿Cómo pudiste Lily? ¡Eres una desconsiderada!-chilló Sussan mientras cruzaba los brazos-Y pensé que éramos amigas

-Vamos, Sussan, no es para tanto-trate de consolarla mientras me sentaba enfrente de ella

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Voltee para decirte que entráramos para probarnos esa túnica, y me di cuenta que le hablaba al viento-replicó molesta-¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-¡James, te voy a matar! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacerme algo así? ESO no estaba en nuestros planes

James sonrió divertido al ver la cara de enojo que había puesto Sirius, también por que Remus, sin dejar de sonreír, sostenía a Sirius por la túnica, Sussan estaba haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña, Laura no dejaba de reírse mientras nos miraba con cierta picardía, y Peter hablaba con Arabella mientras ambos nos lanzaban miradas sospechosas. Ahora estábamos en un restaurante, un poco extraños, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo, estábamos en Rusia, la profesora se había quedado en Francia, por que tenía asuntos que atender.

-Vamos Sirius, respira profundamente, no es el fin del mundo

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme semejante cosa?

-_Canuto_, _Cornamenta_ tiene razón, no es para tanto

-¡Por que tu no estuviste ahí, _Lunático_! Fue horrible ver que mi amigo había desaparecido con Evans

-Malo hubiera sido si se hubiera desaparecido con Sussan o Arabella.

Remus había dado justo al blanco, por que inmediatamente después de ese comentario, Sirius lo miro fríamente, él solo contesto con una sonrisa, Sirius se sentó y cruzó los brazos molesto.

-¿A dónde fueron?-preguntó Remus aun divertido por las caras de Sirius

-A España-le contesto James, igual de divertido-¿Te gusto, Lily?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias, James-le conteste sonriendo

-¿Me estas diciendo, que se desaparecieron durante casi una semana solo para ir a España?-preguntó algo sorprendida Sussan

-Si-fue la seca pregunta de James

-No puedo creerlo, en vez de estar con nosotros

-Bueno, yo quería llevar a Lily a España desde hace tiempo, pero Sirius dijo que no había tiempo, por que terminando las vacaciones, tenemos que comprar nuestras cosas para comenzar nuestro último año.

-Pero aun así-rezongó Sirius, aun molesto-Pudiste avisarnos, que susto nos diste.

-Pero no olvides, _Canuto_-esta vez, hablo Peter-Que la profesora nos había dicho que no nos preocupáramos

-¡Cállate, _Colagusano!_

-Por favor, parecen niños-interrumpió Laura sonriendo-Deben de comportarse, después de todo, no tiene nada de malo que James y Lily se hayan escapado a España, por que, ahora no tendrán tiempo de relacionarse íntimamente, por que vamos a estar visitando lugares y después a la escuela, así que compréndalo

-Laura ¿a que te refieres exactamente con '_relacionarse íntimamente'_?-pregunté un poco avergonzada

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? No seas tonta Lily, me refiero a lo que normalmente hacen las parejas cuando están solas, cuando tienen….

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó James sonrojado hasta las orejas-¡YO NO HICE NADA DE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, LAURA ROGERS!

-¿En serio? Eso no es posible, es decir, te gusta Lily, ¿no es cierto? Entonces esa es una buena razón para raptarla y…

-¡MENTIRA!-ahora fui yo la que la interrumpí, sentía como mi sangre corría por toda mi cara, sintiéndome un poco acalorada-Para tu información Rogers, James me llevo a España para conocerla, quizás tuvimos una cena romántica o dos, pero no pasamos de ah

-¿De verdad? Pues que aburridos-dijo Sussan algo decepcionada-Pero aun que los dos digan eso, no les creo

Mire a James de reojo, estaba tan sonrojado, que pensé que le saldría humo por las orejas, aun que yo estaba en esa situación, no dijimos nada mas, era cierto, James me había llevado a España, pero solo fuimos a curiosear por ahí, además, él nunca me toco, pero no fueron por falta de ganas, sino por que….

-Bueno, déjenlos en paz-comenzó Remus sonriendo-Aun que hemos pasado dos días aquí, James y Lily no han visto nada de lo que nosotros hemos visto, así que…

-Un segundo-protesto Sirius-Yo no pienso recorrer los mismo lugares, además, si se perdieron por dos días mas de lo esperado, no es mi culpa

-Bueno, quizás podamos encontrar una solución para todo-dijo una voz masculina profunda detrás de mí.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamé al voltearme para ver de quien provenía aquella voz.

-Vamos Lily, no tienes que gritar, aquí estoy-me contesto con una sonrisa muy tranquila-Diganme ¿Tiene espacio para un viejo mago que quiere comer y descansar un poco?

-No lo se-dijo Sirius mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda-¿Que opinas James?

-Si paga su cuenta

-Nos exenta de los exámenes

-Y no hace ruido, quizás lo reconsideremos

-O simplemente, si paga la cuenta de todos

-Pero si no trae dinero

-Puede quedarse a lavar los platos

-Mientras nosotros vemos interesadísimos como se lavan los platos de forma muggle-termino James sonriendo con algo de picardía

El profesor solo rió a carcajada suelta mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de James, tampoco pudimos evitar reírnos, había olvidado lo bien que se entienden Sirius y James, hasta parece que son una misma mente.

-No han perdido el sentido del humor-dijo el profesor después de reírse-Eso me recuerda, cuando era un mago joven, aun era estudiante de Hogwarts, no traía dinero para pagarle a la señora que atendía las Tres Escobas, y por venganza me hizo lavar a mano todos los vasos y recipientes vacíos cada fin de semana durante cuatro meses y medio

-¿Pero por que tanto tiempo?-preguntó un tanto extrañada Arabella

-Por que, recuerdo bien que era el cumpleaños de uno de mis compañeros, y se me ocurrió decir que yo invitaba todas las bebidas, y éramos más de 60 alumnos, entonces se imaginaran como se enfado la dueña, la abuela de Rosmerta era muy estricta.

Todos volvimos a reír por los gestos del profesor, James me abrazo por los hombros, nuevamente su aroma tan especial llego hacía mi, me recargue un poco en él, no cabía duda que esto lo iba a recordar por siempre.

-Pero profesor ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto interesado Remus

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar Remus, pero me has ganado la pregunta, en fin ¿no han pedido nada aun?

-No, es que Sirius no es tan bueno hablando ruso como lo es hablando francés-contesto Sussan con la clara intención de molestar

-¡No empieces, mujer!

-¿Empezar que, Orion?

Y nuevamente, comenzamos a reírnos, se nota que ellos dos son unos niños grandes, después de que esa discusión tonta pero divertida, comenzamos a platicar, quien iba a imaginar que nos encontraríamos en Rusia, sentados en un restaurante muggle, con nuestro director de la escuela, realmente, no olvidaría estas vacaciones.

-Así que le dije-siguió el profesor Dumbledore mientras todos nos moríamos de la risa-Pero ella no es mi abuela, es mi madre.

Volvimos a estallar en carcajadas, estoy segura que no era la única que lo sentía, pero me dolía mucho el estomago de tanto reír, nunca pensé que el profesor tuviera anécdotas tan divertidas, quizás Albus Dumbledore era el mago mas poderoso de la historia, pero eso no era razón para la que no fuera el mas simpático y divertido. Cuando terminamos de reírnos, pudimos percatarnos que éramos el centro de atención.

-Pero profesor, no nos ha dicho que hace aquí-insistió Remus con una dulce sonrisa

-Estaba de paso,-contesto muy risueño-Minerva me escribió hace poco, diciéndome que los encontró en Francia y se dirigían a Rusia,-miro a James con una sonrisa tranquila-También me comento, que a la mitad de las compras, ustedes se desaparecieron

Sentí como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, mire de reojo a James, que estaba con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas, me temí que metiera nuevamente el dedo en la llaga, en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que se cambiara de tema o algo así, pero como la vida es injusta, no sucedió nada, solo lo inevitable.

-Es cierto, profesor, ambos se fueron solos a España-dijo Sussan cruzando los brazos, no fue mi imaginación, pero cuando dijo 'solos' sentí un escalofrió muy prolongado.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el profesor con inocencia-Supongo que fue entretenido, es bueno que los jóvenes enamorados se vayan a explorar juntos nuevos horizontes.

Cuando termino aquella frase, James se sonrojo a mas no poder, mientras que yo, no sabía como seguía conciente, estaba un poco mareada por el hecho de que estuvieran pensando que hicimos eso, aun que no falto mucho, pero sobre todo, por que el profesor Dumbledore lo cree mas que nadie.

-Se equivoca profesor-respondió James-Yo solo la quise llevar a España, solo nos fuimos una semana.

-Muy entretenida, ¿no te parece, James?

James no dijo mas, no sabía por que no podía dejar mi sonrisa estúpida, aun que estaba realmente avergonzada, me sentía muy feliz de haber pasado una semana con James. Me sorprendí un poco cuando sentí una mano tomando la mía, pero solo fue un momento de sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que era James. Entrelace nuestros dedos, esto, en cierta forma me relajaba un poco mas.

-Escuchen, hablemos de otra cosa-dijo el profesor después de un rato, donde nuestros amigos comenzaron a comentar cosas inapropiadas de lo sucedido en España-Ya que no quiero que dos de mis mejores alumnos vayan al hospital por falta de sangre en el cuerpo, ahora, tengo una duda ¿Qué haces aquí, Remus?

-Pues solo vengo de paso, en dos días me regreso a Londres-contesto este sonriendo

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?-preguntó con decepción Laura

-Tengo cosas que arreglar allá, así que, solo vengo de visita

-Entonces supongo que solo has venido para terminar tu tarea de Historia, ¿no es así?-Remus asintió-¿Ya han terminado? Por que, con gusto les podría ayudar, después de todo, he recorrido muchos lugares y se su historia, de principio hasta el momento, quizás sea de utilidad

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en visitar los mismos lugares, para tener la tarea mejor elabora, claro, todos menos Sirius, que refunfuño molesto que no quería recorrer el mismo trayecto de hace dos días, pero mientras mirábamos las ruinas y el director nos explicaba, no podía dejar de ver como el era el primero en corregir lo que había escrito. En cierto modo, era como ver a James, solo que más rebelde y más liberal.

---

Finalmente, después de dos días en los que el profesor Dumbledore fue tan amable de explicarnos, decidimos gastar los siguientes dos días en el ocio, Remus decidió llevar a Laura a un restaurante, con la excusa de que necesitaba un momento de paz, lejos de Sirius y Peter, que lo molestaban constantemente, también, Sirius, Arabella y Peter, se fueron a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba Sussan, aun que Sussan tuvo que llevar a arrastras a Sirius. Y el profesor Dumbledore, de repente nos dijo que recordó algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía que hacer y desapareció, Dejándonos, casualmente, a James y a mi, solos.

Como era una posada, se podía apreciar a todo tipo de magos y criaturas mágicas, sabiendo eso, y estimando también que James estaba dormido (estaba agotado, yo también lo estaría si estuviera lidiando con una vieja armadura que decía que estaba en el Museo Nacional Mágico de América y se empeñaba a obstruirnos el paso para contarnos sus anécdotas sobre los muggles del pasado) decidí estar un momento en el comedor, donde había un pequeño bar, me senté en una mesa cerca de la puerta, donde podía ver con claridad a todo el mundo.

Después de unos minutos de estar admirando a las personas que entraban, decidí dejar de hacerlo, aparentemente, uno de los magos mas jóvenes, malinterpreto mi curiosidad por ver como eran, se acerco a mi, para preguntarme, con un acento muy extraño, si deseaba salir con él, como no quería, me hice la que no le entendió, para después escaparme estratégicamente del lugar. Si Sussan me hubiera visto, ahora estuviera atacada de la risa, mientras que Laura repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido. Llegue a lo que parecía el vestíbulo y me senté cerca de la chimenea. Realmente estaba aburrida, demasiado para mi gusto, cruce los brazos cansada, mientras perdía mi mirada en la madera crujiendo entre las llamas.

Me asuste ligeramente cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Al girar mi cabeza para mirar quien había sido, me encontré con un joven sonriente, de ojos azul agua, con cabello rubio sujetado elegantemente por una coleta, traía un abrigo de piel, que me hizo percatarme de inmediato que este joven aun era estudiante de Durmstrang, por cierto, bastante apuesto.

-¡Hola!-me dijo en Ingles, dejándome ligeramente sorprendida-Tu erres de Inglaterra ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? Ah, este, si-me sentí un poco estupida por mi respuesta

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dafnis Crain, soy un estudiante de Durmstrang

-Bueno…yo-que tonta, ¡me he olvidado de mi nombre!-Soy una estudiante de Hogwarts, soy Lily Evans

-¿Me puedo sentarr ?-me pregunto señalando una silla junto a la mía

-Supongo

Me sentía tan torpe, no se por que, quizás por que un chico tan lindo me haya hablado, mire un momento arriba de la chimenea, donde había una espejo, el reflejo de Dafnis se veía muy alegre, al parecer quería hablarle a mi reflejo, pero el mío solo me miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos, pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Aun que este con James y lo quiera mucho, tengo ojos y hormonas, ¡sigo siendo una chica!

-¿Estas de vacaciones?

-¿Eh? Si, claro

-¿Ya visitaste todos los lugarres de Rrusia ? Si gustas, podrría guiarrte 

-No gracias, ya visitamos todo, ademas, un profesor de nuestra escuela nos ayudo un poco

-Ya veo, disculpa, ¿te molesta si te llamo porr tu nombrre ?

-No claro que no

- Grracias ,-parecía algo nervioso, no se por que, pero me sentí emocionada por aquella reacción-Y ¿vienes con alguien?

-Er, si, con unas amigas

-¿Me podrrías descrribirr a tus amigas, por favor?-aun que turbo su pregunta, pensé "¿Por qué no?"

-Pues, mi mejor amiga Sussan es alta, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos azul verdoso, delgada, y sus facciones de la cara son finas, Arabella es casi igual a Sussan, solo que sus ojos son un poco mas oscuros y su cabello rubio es mas semejante al café claro, y Laura, tiene el cabello quebrado, color café oscuro contrastando con claro, ojos marrones, delgada, casi siempre tiene le cabello amarrado por una coleta.

-¿Una chica con sonrrisa rrealmente herrmosa , tez morrena clarra , poseedorra de una voz angelical, que camina como si flotarra en el agua, con una estrrecha cinturra , herrmoso cuello y dulces orrejas , al igual que sus labios? ¿Aquella chica que con aquella aurra de trranquilidad y alegrría podrría cautivarrte porr horras ?

-Creo que ya se por que me estas hablando-le interrumpí con una sonrisa, mi reflejo susurro algo como _Convenenciero_

Me miro un momento mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder, no pude evitar reír ante tal declaración, aun que en cierto modo me sentía un poco decepcionada, estaba alegre de saber que Laura había cautivado a un joven ruso, no podía ser envidiosa, yo ya tenía a mi hombre, James (¡y que hombre!)

-Yo, disculpa, es que…

-No te preocupes, esta bien, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que piensa de Laura de esa forma-me sentía un poco culpable por haber dicho eso, pero no podía meter la pata

-Bueno, no me gustarría que pensarrás que solo te he hablado porr ella, aun que ella me…bueno, tu también erres muy bonita

-Espero que no pienses en halagarme, por que estoy segura que a mi novio no le dará mucha gracia-conteste mas divertida, era interesante ver sus reacciones

-¿Tienes novio? Y ¿Ella?-se sonrojo visiblemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado-Discúlpame de nuevo, no quierro serr entrrometido 

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero en fin ¿Por qué no le hablaste a ella en vez de a mi? Quizás hubiera sido más fácil-le dije intentado evadir la pregunta, mientras escuchaba que mi reflejo me gritaba mi nombre enfadada

-Me temo que no-contesto tratando de parecer mas serio-No soy bueno hablando con las chicas, ni con los chicos, después de todo, no puedo cerrrarr la boca, una vez que empiezo a platicarr con alguien, terrmino diciendo purras tonterrías , si le hablo a tu amiga, le soltarría en dos minutos que me gusta-termino un poco avergonzado

-Pero eso no es malo, aun que, deberías controlarlo, pero si quieres te la presento y te ayudo un poco para que no le sueltes todo en dos minutos, quizás soportemos hasta diez

Empezó a reírse divertido, después de todo, no estaría tan aburrida, al menos ya tengo a un amigo con quien pasar la mañana. Mi reflejo me sonrió de forma amigable.

---

- Erres muy interresante Lily,-me dijo Dafnis antes de tomar un poco de chocolate caliente-No entiendo el porr que te dejarron sola en la posada

-Bueno, no estoy sola, ahora mi acompañante esta dormido en su habitación, no podía dejarlo solo-contesto sonriendo

-Y al parecer, ni te importo lo que pensara cuando fuera a tu habitación y no te encontrara-me dijo una voz masculina un poco tenebrosa detrás de m

Gire mi cabeza hacía atrás, e hice un esfuerzo para no gritar del susto (aun que mi reflejo si soltó un grito poco audible), sentí como un escalofrió pasaba por toda mi columna. Hay se encontraba, con los brazos cruzados y con mirada desafiante y fría, James Potter pasando su mirada de mi a Dafnis para después regresarla hacía mi, mire de reojo mi reflejo, se había tapado la boca con ambas manos, mientras que el reflejo de Dafnis le preguntaba que pasaba, al parecer el espejo era lo suficientemente grande que James salía en el.

-¿Y bien, Lily Evans? ¿Algún argumento a tu favor?-me preguntó en un tono muy neutro, pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

-Te quiero-le conteste suavemente

Fue la respuesta que se me ocurrió en ese momento, James solo arqueo una ceja, como si estuviera analizando mi respuesta para ver si era la adecuada para salirme de ese aprieto (no hay que olvidar que James es el hombre mas celoso del planeta, y reconsiderar que estuve 6 horas con Dafnis, en la sala, SOLOS y demasiado juntos). Al parecer Dafnis noto el 'peligro' e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Buenas Tarrdes ,-le dijo alegremente, realmente era un chico asombroso, ya que, James le dio una mirada tan fría que si fueran pistolas lo hubieran matado, pero Dafnis no titubeo-Veo que tu erres el novio de Lily ¿cierto? Mucho gusto, soy Dafnis Crain-termino por extenderle la mano

James la miro sin cambiar su mirada ni expresión, analizando la situación, pensé que debía decirle a Dafnis que se fuera y recibir el regaños de James o peor aun, ser castigada por el mas cruel y horrible castigo: ser ignorada, estaba a segundos de levantarme a calmar la situación cuando James tomo la mano de Dafnis regresándole el saludo muy cordialmente.

-James Potter, estudiante de Hogwarts

-Durmstrang-después de eso, se separaron, se miraron fijamente por unos momentos

-En cierto modo es obvio, aquí no hay otro colegio

-Estas en lo correcto 

-¿Por terminar?

-Dos semestrres más

-Igual Lily y yo

-Supongo que debes serr uno de los mejorres 

-Premio Anual

-¿ Prrefecto ?

-Tengo un expediente muy extenso

-Se nota en tu rrostrro 

-¿Y tu?

-El segundo de mi clase, terrcerro en la escuela.

-Por esa razón hay que estudiar más

-Se me olvido el capitulo noveno de Trransforrmaciones 

-Uno de los más sencillos

-¿El librro enterro ?

-Y muchos más

-Yo no tanto así, perro ahí le llevo

-¿Al terminar?

-No estoy segurro , ¿y tú?

-Auror, y quizás un poco mas

-¿Y ella?

-No te incumbe

- Cierrto , disculpa la ofensa

-¿Y bien?

-Supongo que se llama Laurra 

-Laura Rogers

-¿Tu amiga?

-Compañera y amiga, pero no estés seguro

-Uno hace la lucha porr quien le gusta

-Dímelo a m

Mire sin comprender, al parecer todas esas frases sin sentido, ellos las entendían, mire al espejo, no pude evitar reírme al ver que el reflejo de James y Dafnis se abrasaban y reían divertidos, me mire a mi misma, que me devolvió la mirada, susurrando algo como ¡Hombres! , no podía contradecirla.

-¿Gustas?

-Claro, ¿Te parrece ?

-¿Tan mal esta?

-No, perro hay que conocerr 

-Tienes razón,-James me miro con una sonrisa-Lily, nuestro nuevo amigo nos invita a comer en un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí ¿vamos?

-Si para ti esta bien-le conteste sonriendo

James me tomo de la mano para levantarme, después me abrazo por la cintura, mientras Dafnis comenzaba a caminar para mostrarnos el camino para llegar a aquel restaurante, realmente no entendí todas esas oraciones sin pies ni cabeza, pero, mientras ellos se entiendan y no gane un regaño por parte de James, por mi esta bien.

---

Finalmente, estábamos despidiendo de Dafnis, mientras tomábamos un autobús, el día anterior había sido muy divertido, por que nos encontramos con todos en el restaurante, (todos menos el profesor Dumbledore), pasamos el resto del día con él, además de que el pudo hablar con Laura, la cual estaba muy encantada, lo que me pareció raro es no ver cambio en Remus, seguía sonriendo y actuando como siempre, realmente no comprendía.

- Esperro que me escrriban -nos dijo Dafnis sonriendo-También que tengan un buen viaje, y no se olviden de estudiarr mucho parra sus exámenes finales

-Y igualmente-contesto Sussan mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-Espero verte pronto, Dafnis,-le comentó Sirius sonriendo-Fue interesante debatir contigo, pero para lo próxima, yo te ganaré

-Lo tomarr en cuenta

-¡Adiós!-exclamo Laura cuando el autobús arrancaba, e inmediatamente lo perdimos de vista

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, se que prolongamos un poco nuestra visita aquí en Rusia-dijo James sonriendo-Pero teníamos que pasar tiempo con Remus antes de que se regresara a Londres

-Aun que fue muy divertido la ultima noche con él-prosiguió Sirius divertido-Ese fue un contratiempo, y ahora no nos dará tiempo de ir a donde teníamos planeado, así que, me temo que tendremos que regresar a Londres

-¿Qué?-Laura estaba sorprendida-¿Solo visitamos Francia y Rusia en un mes y nos vamos? James, Sirius, aun quedan dos semanas

-Sabemos contar Laura-dijo James con algo de sarcasmo-No tienes por que recordárnoslo

-Solo que ponte a pensar, nos quedan dos semanas, no hemos hecho nada de los deberes, bueno, al menos James y yo no

-Teníamos que prepara el viaje-comentó James algo fastidiado

-Y tenemos que comprar nuestras cosas para el siguiente año, además, tengo que mudarme ahora que ya tengo la mayoría de edad

-¿Mudarte?-preguntó Arabella interesada

-Así es preciosa-Sirius le guiño un ojo-No viviría con mi madre ni un momento mas, desde que murió mi padre, esta loca y nuestro elfo no me ayuda mucho.

-Y pienso vivir con él-termino James sonriendo tranquilamente

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no me gusta vivir en aquella casona vieja, Lily,-evitaba mi mirada-Me trae recuerdos muy amargos.

-Entonces, necesitamos tiempo

-Pues no creo que sea tan difícil mudarse de un lado a otro, Black-espetó Sussan molesta por el gesto de Sirius hacia Arabella

-Es cierto, no es tan difícil, solo movemos un poco nuestras cosas, que no son muchas, lo difícil es ocultarnos, recuerden que voy a vivir con un Potter, y no cualquiera, el último

-Así que debes sentirte honrado y alagado

-Por supuesto que si, su majestad-contesto de un todo galante mientras se inclinaba un poco

Todos reímos ante tal acto, realmente se veían graciosos, de un momento a otro, entre a la realidad ¿Qué James se mudaba con Sirius? Entonces yo…

-Te irías a vivir con nosotros, claro esta-me contesto James tan de repente que me asusto

-¿Lily vivir con dos hombres?-preguntó Sussan sin comprender-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó James despreocupado-Es mi novia, y no le veo nada de malo

-Y no creo que no haya nada que James no haya visto-comentó Sirius con cierta picardía que me sonroje un poco

-No me hagas golpearte con ganas, Sirius-susurró James en tonó tenebroso

Sirius comenzó a disculparse de forma exagerada, arrebatándonos otra carcajada, esto era increíble, los dos juntos eran demasiado divertidos, así nos la pasamos todo el camino, bromeando de todo, realmente se nos escapo de las manos el viaje de regreso, cuando vimos ya estábamos bajando el autobús, tomamos nuestras cosas, nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en el callejón Diagon dos días antes del regreso a clases, tardamos en despedirnos, pero lo logramos, lo que me di cuenta, es que Peter realmente es tímido, casi ni dijo nada en el regreso a Londres, me preguntó ¿Cómo pudo ser amigo de James y Sirius?

-Bueno Lily, pensé que Sirius te había dicho ese pequeño detalle, pero en fin, bueno, después de que lo salvara de Malfoy, Peter no se volvió a juntar con nosotros, cuando intentábamos hablarle, se cohibía y salía corriendo, fue cuando metí la pata en una de mis bromas, y el se hecho la culpa, como no podíamos dejarlo solo, decidimos ayudarle en su castigo, desde hay fue nuestro amigo.-me dijo James adivinando mis pensamientos

-Claro que el más difícil fue Remus-añadió Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa-Por que al principio, el pensaba que éramos unos inmaduros bravucones sin cerebro, ¿Quién imaginaría que terminaríamos siendo tan buenos amigos?

-Pero….¿Remus y ustedes no se llevaban bien?

-No, aun que todo fue gracias a ti, Sirius, él fue quien inició nuestra gran amistad

-Bueno, en parte pero tú también mantuviste la cabeza fría cuando lo supiste, sino hubiera sido por ti, quizás yo…

-Eso no se dice, mi estimado _Canuto_-le interrumpió James con voz solmene-Aun que tengas razón, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, claro, cualquiera que no fuera tu

-¿De que hablan?-no aguantaba mas, quería saber

-Disculpa Lily, pero no podemos decirte nada, es una promesa y secreto entre nosotros-me respondió James haciéndome una caricia en la nariz

-Así que, no seas chismosa-termino Sirius haciéndome una mueca bastante burlona

-Escúchame Black, no te permito que me digas cosas como esa, por que….

-¿Qué te dijo Sirius, Lily?-me interrumpió una voz masculina cercana a mí-Por que, has estallado mas rápido de lo que uno piensa

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamé asombrada

-Por favor, Lily, me acabas de gritar como en Rusia-me contesto sonriendo-No te alteres, solo venía de paso

-Pero…..

-Vengo a darles una mano con la mudanza, al igual que la profesora McGonagall

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó James, que no tenía ni una pizca de sorpresa

-Nos espera allá, Minerva se encargo de los hechizos que ocultan la casa, pero nosotros debemos encargarnos de mover todas sus cosas

-Bueno, entonces, hay que ponernos a trabajar-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Después de todo, aun quedan dos largas semanas

Por la forma en lo que lo dijo, sentí un escalofrío que pasó por toda mi columna vertebral, creo que esto no me iba a gustar después de todo

---

Ya extrañaba el ruido y la multitud, realmente era reconfortante estar de nuevo con mis compañeros, estar de regreso en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería mas grande de Londres. Un suave tintineo nos dio la indicación de que guardáramos silencio, al tiempo que un hombre mayor de larga barba y cabello plateado se levantaba.

-Buenas noches les deseo a todos-dijo amablemente el profesor Dumbledore-Otro año que viene, para los nuevos les digo Bienvenidos, y para los viejos les digo Bienvenidos, que tengan un nuevo año para aprender nuevas cosas-hubo un momento de silencio, mientras nos contemplaba como el padre orgulloso de sus hijos-Como sé que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, solo les digo unas palabras ¡Gorriones! ¡Escarbatos! ¡Luciérnaga azul! Gracias

Se sentó inmediatamente, no pude evitar sonreír, realmente nuestro director era muy dinámico y único, frente a nosotros aparecieron los platillos a escoger, inmediatamente Sirius y James comenzaron a pelearse por unas piernas de pollo, Remus comenzó alegar con ellos sobre la comida, que había que compartirla y demás, pero como siempre, hicieron caso omiso al regaño.

-¡Buenas noches tengan todos!

-Buenas noches, Nick-respondí cortésmente

-¡Lily! Que gusto me da verte-me contesto el fantasma sonriendo-¿Terroríficas tus vacaciones?

-No tiene idea-le conteste mientras miraba de reojo a Sirius y a James-¿Qué me dice usted?

-No he podido dejar de quejarme, rechazaron mi solicitud de nuevo

-No se preocupe Sir Nicolás, no saben de lo que se pierden

Me sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, después despidiéndose elegantemente, fue a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos Gryffindors, Sussan me miro con una gran sonrisa

-Veo que te gusto vivir con dos hombres

-Y veo que no pudiste irte durante una semana de mi lado

-Es el compañerismo y la amistad

-No, son los celos y la desconfianza

-Lily, cierra la boca

-Chicas-interrumpió Laura al sentir que Sussan estaba apunto de explotar-Adivinen quien me escribió la ultima semana

-No se ¿La reina de Inglaterra?-le contesto Sussan de forma cortante

-Que graciosa Sussan-respondió secamente-Dafnis

-¿El tipo de Rusia? ¿Aun te sigue acosando?

-¡No me acosa, Sussan!-exclamó sonrojada-Solo somos amigos

-¿Y que te dijo?-ahora fue Remus quien intervino, Laura se sonrojo aun mas

-Que ya iniciaba su año escolar, que esperaba que le contestase y si no tenía pensado que hacer en las vacaciones quizás….

-Que chico tan considerado-respondió Remus al ver que Laura se había callado-Espero que le contestes pronto, cuando lo hagas, dile que le mando saludos

Remus sonrió tranquilamente y siguió comiendo, aun no se que pensar de él, me gustaría saber si al menos se siente celoso que Laura tenga a alguien que se muere por ella. Laura ya no dijo nada y comió en silencio sus alimentos, Sussan y yo estábamos en la misma situación.

-¿Quién es Dafnis?-preguntó Joan interesada

-Un amigo que conocimos en Rusia-le conteste tratando de parecer tranquila

-Entonces, Laura ya tiene pretendientes, eso es bueno de escuchar

Por una razón quise desmentirla, pero supuse que el comentario no le había importado a Remus en lo absoluto, la cena transcurrió normal después de eso, James y Sirius hicieron bromas para los de primero, Joan estaba platicando, en vano, con Tom, quien no le hacia caso por ver a Marlene, Remus y Peter se divirtieron mirando a sus dos amigos, sonreí tranquila, estaba en casa. Los restos de comida fueron remplazados por postres de diferentes cosas, no pude resistirme al tomar uno y comérmelo.

Finalizada la cena, la mayoría tenía un sueño cálido consigo, deseando que el profesor dijera lo que tenía que decir y dormir para levantarse y comenzar su día de clases.

-Buenas noches-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras se levantaba, el silencio se apodero del salón-Me alegra verles aquí tan tranquilos y bien satisfechos, espero que tengan un buen inicio de clases, debido a que este año es diferente a los demás, voy a requerir la ayuda de los del séptimo grado, para ser tutores y profesores de los de primero-Hubo un murmullo de sorpresa y confusión

-Esto es ocasionado-prosiguió el director-A que la guerra que se esta desatando contra Lord Voltemort-hubo un escalofrío general-Es cada vez mas violenta, por lo que me temo que entre los alrededores del castillo no están a salvo, la buena noticia, es de ahora en adelante, en la clase Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, comenzarán a enseñarles como defenderse, se abrirá propiamente un club de duelo y las clases de Pociones serán específicamente remedios para diferentes situaciones, con este ligero cambio, autorizado por Marsh y Crouch, será para el beneficio de ustedes, todo esto lo verán con detalles mañana, para dejarlos descansar, sigan las indicaciones de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales, espero que tengan buena noche.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse, mientras comentaban algo emocionados la nueva noticia que nos acababan de dar, cuando mire a James coquetear (por que no lo llamaría con otro nombre a lo que hacía) con unas chicas de primero, desee con todas mis fuerzas que le tocará un hombre, al menos así estaría mas segura de que no me engañaría o no tendría estos celos tan horribles.

-Lily, tenemos que guiarlos-me dijo Remus mientras me ponía una mano en mi hombro

-¿Qué? Ah si, claro-me levante y mire de reojo a James, que seguía con las mismas chicas-¡LOS DE PRIMERO, FORMEN UNA FILA Y SIGANME!

De inmediato, todos forman una fila, esperando ansiosos lo que viene adelante, no pude evitar sonreír mientras recordaba que hace seis años atrás, yo sentía lo mismo.

---

-Escúchenme todos-dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente-Ustedes, como los de séptimo curso, serán los tutores de los de primero, esto será para ayudarles con los hechizos de defensa y ataque, y ayudarlos en sus clases de Pociones, que serán mas difíciles que antes-hubo algunos lamentos y quejas, que no duraron mucho con la mirada severa de la profesora-Así que, a cada uno le voy a entregar un pergamino, en el cual dice el nombre de quien les toca, y la casa donde pertenece, para alguna duda, solo vengan conmigo

Después de darnos a cada uno un pedazo de pergamino, salió de la sala común rápidamente, seguramente iría a otra casa.

-Espero que no me toque ningún Slytherin-se quejo Sirius mientras desenrollaba el pergamino-No me haría ninguna gracia buscarlo en su sala común

-Por mi cualquiera esta bien-dijo Remus sonriendo-Solo espero que tenga suficiente tiempo

-Y lo tendrás-le afirmo James mientras veía su pergamino

Hubo un momento de silencio, todos mirábamos a nuestros nuevos pupilos, me sentí aliviada cuando mire que era un Hufflepoff

- Silver, Miranda, Hufflepoff-dije tranquilamente

-Mitson, Joseph, Hufflepoff, estamos iguales, Lily-me dijo Laura emocionada

-Ritame, Marina, Slytherin-Sussan suspiro-Vaya suerte que tengo suerte, ¿eh?

-Anders, Sofía, Gryffindor-dijo Joan arqueando una ceja-Pensé que me tocaría alguien de otra casa

-Anders, Dafne, Ravenclaw-ahora fue Tom el sorprendido-Al parecer son gemelas

-Que suerte la tuya, Tom-dijo Sussan con picardía-En Ravenclaw

Tom solo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un tono rosado, Joan cruzo los brazos fastidiada.

-Jonson, Roger, Gryffindor-Remus sonrió tranquilamente-Genial, así será mas fácil

-Misaki, Haruka, Slytherin-Arabella sonrió un momento-Me parece que es japonesa o algo as

-¡Que suerte!-exclamo Peter emocionado-Me ha tocado mi hermana

-¿De verdad?-pregunté consternada, Peter solo asintió sonriente-Ahora que lo pienso, tu hermana esta en Hufflepoff, ¿cierto?

-Así es, espero serle de ayuda

-Nosotros también lo esperamos-dijo Sirius con el simple hecho de fastidiar-Una chica de Gryffindor, Hatson Rita, que pena

-Wilson, Aremi, Slytherin, no esta tan mal, es amiga de la familia-dijo Arthur tranquilamente

-Manson, Patricia, también Slytherin-Molly soltó un leve suspiro-Que más da

-Dosal, Nicole, Ravenclaw, tiene un bonito nombre-James aguardo su pergamino

-Nicole,-Remus gurdo silencio como recordando algo-¿No es la chica de cabello largo y chino con ojos grises con verde? Es bastante bonita para tener once.

Remus me miro un momento, para desviar la mirada algo avergonzado, evidentemente noto que había metido la pata, por que, eso sí, James no es el único celoso y posesivo.

-Bueno, olvidemos de eso, ahora, vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre-comentó Sussan muy animada

James entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, escuche murmullos detrás de nosotros, al mirar de reojo note que era el club de admiradoras de los Merodeadores, por alguna razón me sentí poderosa, ya que James se moría por mi, y_ es_ solo mío, en todos los sentidos, así como yo _soy_ suya.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, solo nos sentamos a desayunar lo más rápido que podíamos y correr para no llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase, Encantamientos. Aun que tuvimos dos horas practicando un nuevo conjuro, no ha sido perdida de tiempo, como siempre, se disfruta mucho en esa clase, al sonar la campana, nos dirigimos a los Invernaderos, para recibir nuestras clases de Herbología, la profesora nos saludo muy contenta y emocionada, otras dos horas después, salíamos llenos de lodo, cansados y sudados, aun no se como lo lograba, pero siempre terminábamos en peores condiciones que en otras clases, (bonita forma de empezar la escuela) finalmente tuvimos un receso, donde nos podíamos bañar, relajar y adelantar tarea, en ese tiempo, decidimos buscar a quienes deberíamos de asesorar.

Al final, todos tuvimos que separarnos, por que al parecer, nuestros nuevos asociados estaban también en descanso y no todos eran amigos, fui a la gran explanada, preguntando a todo Hufflepoff que miraba por Miranda Silver, algunos me decían que no la conocían, otros tantos que no la habían visto, así fue hasta que di con ella, estaba cerca del lago, jugando con otras chicas, por lo que me había dicho, era morena con el cabello color café claro, casi miel, ojos grandes café oscuros, algo gordita y un poco bajita.

-¿Miranda Silver?-pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca

-¿Eh?-me miro por unos momentos algo asombrada

-¿Tu eres Miranda Silver?

-Si, ¿Qué deseas?

-Bueno, seguramente ayer escuchaste que nuestro director pensó que los de primero tendrían que tener un tutor, y, por obras del destino, yo fui seleccionada para ser tu tutora.

-Ah si, ya había escuchado eso hoy en el desayuno.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Lily Evans, soy de Gryffindor.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella emocionada-¿Y realmente estas en séptimo? ¿Cómo son las clases? ¿Vienes de familia de magos? Por que yo no, mi padre es el mago, mi mama cuando se enteró dio un grito al cielo, pero no importa, ahora sabe que mi hermano va a terminar aquí, que por cierto tiene cuatro años, apenas si habla, pero yo le quiero mucho, por eso quiero aprender hacer muchas cosas para mostrárselas, aun que me han dicho que los magos menores de edad no pueden hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero podría llevarle algunas cosas mágicas, para que se divierta ¿no crees? También escuche que existe un Ministerio de Magia, donde se ponen a resolver problemas grandes y se encargan de que las personas no noten que existimos, también escuche que existe un mago malo que se llama El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, un nombre muy extraño si me permites expresarlo, pero espero no convertirme en una bruja oscura, por que, mi mama se sentiría muy triste, de por si esta nerviosa por que ya sabe lo que es mi papa, aun así, ella le quiere mucho, ¿tu tienes novio? Supongo que si, por que eres muy linda, con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tienes, y ese cabello pelirrojo tan hermoso, eres esbelta, realmente debes de ser una de las chicas mas lindas de tu curso, y yo, pues solo mírame, yo no soy tan linda, pero mi mama dice que cuando crezca seré muy hermosa, por que tengo unos ojos bonitos y un cabello único, ¿piensas lo mismo? Por que para mí tu palabra es más importante que cualquiera…..

-Me dará gusto enseñarte muchas cosas, después de todo, realmente estoy en séptimo, las clases no son pesadas si pones atención, estudias y prácticas-le dije en un momento que tomo para respirar-Yo vengo de una familia muggle, no mágica, también fue una gran sorpresa para mis padres, tengo una hermana menor, que ya se caso, muy joven pero si ella es feliz así, realmente no creo que te conviertas en una bruja oscura, por que ellos normalmente son fríos y crueles, tu me das la impresión de que eres muy dulce, si tengo novio, luego te lo presento, gracias por pensar que soy linda, y tu también lo eres, ya que tu mama tiene razón, si tienes dudas de algo solo buscame ¿esta bien?

-Claro, entonces ¿podrías ayudarme con Transformaciones? Se nota que la profesora McGonagall es muy estricta, me recuerda a una tía que tengo, que tiene el semblante muy frío y calculador, pero cuando la conoces, es muy dulce y tierna, solo que ella piensa que la disciplina es lo más importante…

-¿En que quieres que te ayude?

-¡Ah si! Rei, ahora vengo, voy con Lily para que me explique-la niña asintió emocionada-Sígueme, mi mochila esta en mi sala común,-me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo la seguía lentamente-Cuando entre por primera vez a mi sala común me quede impactada, nunca había visto tantas cosas raras, además dicen que estamos cerca de la cocina, pero ya fui a ver y no encontré nada, solo un retrato de un frutero enorme, mis felicitaciones al autor de esa obra, me ha encantado, aun que no se mucho de arte, pero me gusta dibujar y apreciar los dibujos de alguien mas, me imagino que tu sala común debe ser bonita, también tengo una prima en Ravenclaw, solo que ella esta en cuarto, espero que la pueda ver mas seguido por que yo la quiero mucho y….

Sonreí algo impactada, realmente esta niña se las ingeniaba para hablar y no parar, por un momento me sentí aliviada de tenerla, pero sentí que mas tarde tendría que poner a prueba mi tolerancia, en ese momento, suplique con todas mis fuerzas, que Nicole Dosal no fuera como Miranda, por el bien de James y el de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, este lo tuve que betear por mi cuenta, y vaya que fue difícil, no lo vuelvo hacer, disculpen la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor, espero no tardarme tanto, en fin, nos vemos!! Por cierto, el 19 de Octubre fue el cumple de Naiko-chan y aun que ya la había felicitado, de nuevo lo hago.

FELICIDADES; NAIKO!!

Hasta la próxima

Mimi Kinomoto


	27. Hasta mi paciencia tiene limites

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

27 Hasta mi paciencia tiene límites

* * *

**Por que hay que aprender, que no hay que jugar con ella**

**Y mas si es de aquella persona que mas amas

* * *

**

Todo hechizo tienes que decirlo correctamente-dije tranquilamente-Por que si lo utilizas sin saber como decirlo, puedes causar una catástrofe, así que, te recomiendo que primero te lo aprendas, aun que lo tengas que repetir muchas veces, ya cuando lo tienes dominado, utiliza la varita, y veras que fácil sale.

Ya veo-me contesto Miranda mirando el libro de hechizos-Así que ese es tu secreto, primero te aprendes la teoría y luego lo prácticas, eso es interesante, espero que pueda aprender tan rápido por que las clases son un poco pesadas, aun que los profesores son interesantes, creo que mi materia favorita es Pociones, y el profesor la imparte muy bien¿te has dado cuenta que no parece un ser humano? Habla muy extraño y tiene grades colmillos, me hace recordar a Drácula¿alguna vez has visto esa película? Yo no pude, tenía tanto miedo que termine tapándome los ojos, mientras temblaba del miedo, en ese momento mi madre me dijo que por eso no me dejaba verla, después de eso tuve pesadillas durante días seguidos, pero poco a poco lo fui superando, parecía una niña pequeña que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad ¿tu le tienes miedo a algo? Yo si, a los insectos, me dan cosa todos los insectos, como se mueven, como algunos tienen tantas patas, otros que dejaban algo pegajoso cuando caminan….

Por hoy hemos terminado-la interrumpí cuando tomo un poco de aire-Por favor Miranda, práctica la lección ocho, es la que menos se te da

Si, pero…

Nos vemos mañana, no vaya a ser que te regañen por llegar tarde a tu sala común

Tienes razón, Lily-Miranda se levanto con el libro en las manos y la mochila al hombro-Nos vemos, que duermas bien

Igualmente

Miranda me regalo una sonrisa y luego salió de la biblioteca, suspire algo cansada, finalmente sobreviví a la primera semana de escuela, vaya que fue agotador, todos los profesores te andan presionando con los EXTASIS, para que luego tengas que lidiar con una niña que no para de hablar, pero realmente es buena, solo le falta un poco mas de concentración, y para colmo, tengo que cumplir mis deberes de prefecta. Me estire un poco para relajarme, luego tome mis cosas para poder irme a mi sala común y descansar un poco.

xxx

Al llegar, solo pensé en acostarme lo mas pronto posible y descansar, aun que fuera demasiado temprano, llegue a mi habitación, aventé mi mochila para poder dejarme caer en mi suave cama, esto era reconfortante, ya lo merecía, cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor, esto realmente era….relajante…..

Lily, Lily, oye despierta-escuchaba a lo lejos-Mujer, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, aun estaba cansada, pero ahora supongo que era por tanto dormir, al enfocar mi mirada, pude notar que Laura estaba a mi lado muy sonriente, me incorpore lentamente, mientras me estiraba un poco.

¿Qué pasa, Laura?

Hagrid te ha enviado una lechuza-me explico mientras observaba como me levantaba-Dice que quiere verte, como es Sábado no le importa mucho la hora que sea

¿Para que?-le cuestione mientras me cambiaba

No sé, quizás para decirte que eres una mala madre que ni una hoja la mandas a tus hijos

Me detuve de inmediato, quedando a medio vestir, era cierto, había olvidado por completo a _Albert _y _Sasha_, aunque les había enviado saludos cuando nos estábamos mudando por medio de la profesora McGonagall, desde que llegue, ni he ido a verlos, ni preguntar por ellos, bueno, no era que tuviera mucho tiempo libre. Termine como pude de cambiarme, e intente verme decente, le di gracias a Laura mientras salía, corrí como loca hasta el hueco de la Señora Gorda, lo atravesé a toda velocidad y baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras.

Casi al final, tropecé con alguien, como llevaba bastante prisa, me disculpe a gritos y seguí corriendo, salí a la explanada, para encontrarme con una corriente de aire bastante fría, haciendo caso omiso, corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de Hagrid, que la golpee como desesperada.

¡Por Dios, Lily!-exclamó Hagrid sorprendido al abrir la puerta y mirarme-Parece que has corrido un maratón, y como golpeabas mi puerta, cualquiera diría que estaban apunto de matarte

Disculpa Hagrid, solo Laura me dio el recado y vine lo mas rápido que puede-explique casi sin aire

Lo pude notar

¿Dónde esta?-pregunté intentando mirar un poco mas allá de Hagrid (algo realmente difícil)

¿De verdad crees que _Albert_ esta allá adentro, Lily?-me preguntó sonriente-¡Es un dragón! Sería imposible que entrara a mi casa.

¿Me estas tratando de decir que….?

Ven, sígueme, lo he escondido bien

Hagrid entró por su ballesta y le pidió a _Fang _que lo acompañara, no pude evitar sorprenderme al verlo, había crecido un poco mas de lo que recordaba, realmente _Fang_ era digno perro de Hagrid, hablando de él, se metió al Bosque, seguido muy de cerca por su perro, que finalmente había dejado de lamerme la cara, por un momento dude en entrar, pero, si estaba con Hagrid, pensé un segundo, no creo que haya problema; tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

Los del Ministerio han estado rondando, sospechando de todos-me dijo Hagrid mientras intentaba alcanzarlo-Realmente yo fui acosado la mayor parte de las vacaciones, pero gracias a Dumbledore, me dejaron en paz,-suspiro profundamente-Dumbledore, es un gran hombre, se dio cuenta que estaba asustado, no quería darte la noticia cuando llegaras, de que se habían llevado a _Albert_, pero no paso a mayores.

¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho con un dragón, Hagrid?

Mejor ni preguntes, ahora los del Ministerio están con la mirada alerta y el corazón frió, bien, casi llegamos.

Finalmente llegamos a un lugar, donde la copa de los árboles tapaban el cielo, pero por alguna extraña razón, una parte estaba despejada, como un círculo o algo así, Hagrid me dio una señal para que me detuviera y miro con cuidado a todas partes, lo imite algo confundida¿Acaso mi pequeño estaría aquí?

_¡Albert!-_exclamó Hagrid con voz potente-Tu madre esta aquí

Por un momento desee que Hagrid no hubiera dicho eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar pausadamente, aun que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, di unos pasos hacía tras un tanto asustada, comenzaba a ver una cosa negra junto con unos grandes ojos rojos acercarse, y de momento se detuvo en frente de mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, caí de espaldas sentada, apoyada por mis manos, que estaban en el suelo, mire hacía arriba asombrada, estaba sorprendida.

Hagrid….este….este…..¿es….?-le pregunté pasando mi mirada al antes nombrado

Así es Lily, es tu 'pequeño'-me contesto con orgullo

Volví a regresar mi mirada a la cosa enorme que estaba enfrente de mi, debía medir por lo menos seis o siete metros, su piel negra opaca con café, sus ojos rojos con ciertos tonos anaranjadas, baje lentamente la mirada, realmente se veía fuerte y resistente, llegué hasta sus patas, este mono estaba enorme, mi _Albert_ media menos de cinco metros.

_¿A….Albert?_-pregunté con cierto miedo

En mi cabeza regreso aquel deseo de no haber abierto la boca, aquel dragón enorme comenzó a saltar, como si estuviera emocionado, moviendo su cola (llena de púas puntiagudas) de un lado a otro, cerré los ojos preocupada cuando bajo la cabeza, pensé que haría millones de cosas, mas no imagine que me haría cariños en mi mejilla, tal y como le hacía tres meses atrás cuando la mas grande era yo.

¿Ves? Recuerda a su mamá

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarnos cara a cara, nunca había visto unos ojos tan grandes como los que tenía, sonreí entusiasmada al ver su tranquilidad, abrace a _Albert_ (solo la cabeza, fue lo único que podía alcanzar)

Estas precioso, realmente has sorprendido a tu mamá-sentí como movía la cola emocionado

Debiste estar cuando James lo vio, tuvo la misma impresión que tu, solo que no se cayó

¿James vino?

Si, dos días después del inició de clases, detrás de él venía una chiquilla muy obstinada, que se desmayo con solo ver los ojos de tu hijo

¿Una chica obstinada?

Si, estaba detrás de James con cara de pocos amigos, y aun que él le dijo que no viniera, nos siguió a escondidas, me dio mucha risa su reacción, pero James me regaño al instante, recordé mis días de escuela

Sonreí al ver las caras que hacía, como recordando algo del pasado, _Albert_ me hizo algunas cosquillas con su aliento en mi oreja izquierda.

¿Y _Sasha?_

En el despacho de Dumbledore, creo que le agrado estar en ese lugar

Cuando tenga tiempo iré a verla

Cierto, dime Lily¿quieres un poco de té? Puedo traerlo

No, no quiero molestar

No es molestia, además, hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien, y me agradaría conversar contigo

Si ese es el caso, te esperare

Hagrid me miro con gratitud, mientras que _Albert_ movía la cola de felicidad por mis palabras

xxx

Lily¿Qué pasa si en vez de esperarme diez minutos, le pongo de una vez las uñas de dragón a la posición?

Te explotaría en la cara y te empezarían a salir tentáculos por la nariz

Eso no se debe de sentir bonito, por que¿Cómo respiras? Y yo que quería salir mas temprano, para explorar un poco¿sabes que dicen que hay un dragón en el Bosque Prohibido?-al escuchar eso, casi me ahogo con el agua que tomaba-Yo nunca he visto uno, pero me dijeron que son muy grandes, y que su piel tiene tanta magia que es imposible vencerlos con un solo mago, por que son unos animales muy mágicos, también se que los prohibieron como mascotas¿Qué hará un dragón? Por que podría meterse en problemas la escuela por eso y…

¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Lo rumora todo el mundo, por que aquí no puedes guardar un secreto sin que todo el mundo se entere, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo se pudo cambiar la historia, por que todos ponen su granito de arena¿Tu que piensas? Me gustaría poder ver uno, sería fascinante, hasta poder sacarle una foto, para que mis padres lo vean, y me digan…

No entiendo¿Quién te lo contó?

Pues, una chica de Ravenclaw, dice que lo vio, creo que ella es la que esta extendiendo el rumor, por que asegura haber visto unos grandes ojos rojos, mientras el suelo se agitaba…

¡Fin de la lección!-exclame poniéndome de pie

¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas no hemos visto nada…

Quiero que leas la lección 15 a la 30, al menos debes de poder hacer cinco pociones sin que te exploten, sin excusas para el martes de la siguiente semana

Sin dejarla hablar, salí corriendo de la biblioteca, seguramente dejándola confundida, todo estaba en orden, una Ravenclaw, que jura a ver visto un dragón, debe de ser la tal Nicole, mire por cada salón para ver si James estaba por ahí, al no tener éxito, salí a la explanada, donde había muchos estudiantes con sus tutores, me extrañe cuando vi a Sussan con una chica de piel blanca con su cabello rubio rojizo, al parecer ella estaba discutiendo de algo con Sussan, que negaba lo que decía con cara de pocos amigos.

No quería ni enterarme por que esa cara, seguí caminando hasta encontrarme en el lago, donde se notaba que dos chicos jugando en el, como dos enamorados, aventándose agua mientras reían. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando me di cuenta que uno de ellos se reía igual que James. Me acerque lo suficiente para ver si era correcta mi teoría, al observar entre los arbustos, sentí como mi sangre se calentaba y como los celos se apoderaban de mí.

James estaba jugando con una hermosa niña, cabello largo rizado, amarrado por una coleta alta, esbelta y bastante desarrollada para su edad, con unos ojos que brillaban junto con el sol en un contraste hermoso, James la tomo por la cintura mientras ella estaba de espadas y comenzaron a reírse, tenía ganas de tomar a James y golpearlo.

Después salieron del lago, aun riéndose por lo sucedido, mientras platicaban, se sentaron en la orilla y continuaron hablando, como si llevaran toda la vida conociéndose. No lo soporte mas, salí entre los arbustos e intente hacerme como la que apenas llegaba

Vaya, pero si a Potter le gusta el agua, que lindo te ves, pareces una rata mojada-de acuerdo, no pude evitar el sarcasmo

Ah, Lily, querida-me contesto con una sonrisa un tanto irónica-Justamente estábamos hablando de ti

¿De verdad?

Si, de que siempre llegas en el momento menos indicado

Pues discúlpeme, señor Potter

Que mujer tan enojona y fea-dijo con una suave voz la niña que estaba muy cerca de James, mirándome con superioridad

¡Que simpática!-comenté sarcástica-¿No nos presentas?

Claro, Lily, ella es Nikki, la pequeña que me ha tocado para ser su tutor, Nikki ella es Lily, la chica de la que te hable

Vaya, pensé que tenías gustos mas refinados, James

Y pensé que tenías cerebro, Nikki-dije esto haciendo burla a su nombre

Un poco boba, pero en fin, cada quien a lo suyo-contesto haciendo casi omiso a mi comentario con un tono muy arrogante

¡Potter¡Tenemos que hablar!

No me digas que te pone celosa una niña de once años, por que….

De eso no, a mi no me importa si te metes con la madre de Sirius o con quien sea, necesito hablar contigo ahora

Bueno, te escucho

Pero sin polizontes

Como quieran, no me gusta ver la pelea entre parejas-me miro de una forma muy fría, pero le sostuve la mirada, después de todo, a comparación de Malfoy ella me miraba con mucha dulzura y ternura-Nos vemos, Jamesie-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para irse de ese lugar

Seguí con la mirada a esa chiquilla mientras cruzaba los brazos, la mire hasta que se perdió de vista, algo muy tardado por que, al llevar sus ropas mojadas no podía moverse rápidamente, al no verla, regrese mi mirada a James, que seguía en la misma posición que hace unos minutos, mirándome indiferentemente.

Lily, no te pongas celosa de una chiquilla como ella, aun que no debiste decir eso, si Sirius se entera, no se que pueda hacerte, aunque, quizás se ataque de la risa y se burle pero….

Ya te dije Potter, por mi vete con la profesora McGonagall, de lo que te tengo que hablar es mas importante

Veo que Evans esta de muy mal humor, regreso cuando te calmes-me interrumpió levantándose del lago

Perfecto Potter-le dije mientras se comenzaba a ir-No importa, total, a los del Ministerio les agradara tener un dragón para que les defienda

¿Qué?-había dado en el blanco

Pues, que tu pequeña Nikki ha divulgado en toda la escuela lo de nuestro dragón

Cielos, pensé que mantendría su palabra-me contesto James algo indiferente

¡Ese no es el punto, Potter!-respondí algo molesta-¿Qué haremos?

Nada, para que lo sepas, en estos momentos ni los del Ministerio son tan valientes como para entrar al bosque, además, no la puedes estar culpando, es solo una pequeña

Pero…

No hay que alarmarse, Dumbledore a defendido a _Albert _desde antes y lo seguirá haciendo. Fin de la discusión

James me dejo sorprendida ante la frialdad de sus palabras, dejándome de pie frente al lago con muchas preguntas.

xxx

Lily, te ves de mal humor

Por supuesto que no Laura, es tu imaginación. Ahora, deja de mirarme y come

Me alegra que estés de buenas-me comento sarcásticamente Sirius

Y a mi que seas tan encantador con tus comentarios-le conteste de la misma forma

Hubo un silencio bastante tenso, en el cual todos comían en silencio, nadie comento nada, pero todos sabían que andaba de un -excelente- humor gracias a James, que estaba cómodamente sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw comiendo con su querida Nicky, al parecer Peter noto el ambiente por que comenzó a hacer platica

¿Saben? Trabajar con mi hermana es más difícil de lo que pensé¿pueden creer que es más tonta que yo?

Eso no puede ser posible, _Colagusano_

Pues aunque no lo creas _Canuto_-afirmo Peter tomando un poco de agua-Hoy en la mañana, le estaba enseñando el hechizo para mover cosas y la muy lista tomo la varita al revés y el hechizo le dio en el estomago, fue algo cómico y desagradable, por que su estomago comenzó a agitarse tanto que casi se le salía del cuerpo

Vaya, hay que ir con cuidado, Azali puede convertirte un terremoto humano-comento Sirius con una ligera sonrisa

A menos que ella se convierta primero en uno-termino Remus haciendo que me riera un poco

Es cierto, sobretodo no hay que aceptar nada de ella¿que tal si terminamos envenenados?-comentó Peter cuando la cosa se tranquilizo un poco-Como aquella vez, en la que el jefe _Cornamenta_ le dio a Snape aquella poción que…..-no continuo al ver mi cara de enojo

Con permiso-dije mientras me levantaba y observaba como Sirius le dio un codazo a Peter por meter la pata

¿A dónde vas?-se atrevió a preguntarme Sussan

A ver a mi animal, que se quema sola-conteste con el ceño fruncido para irme de ese lugar

Mientras caminaba hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, me sentía ofendida ¿Cómo era posible que James me hiciera esto? Realmente le importo un reverendo bledo el hecho de que esa mujer delatara a nuestro querido _Albert_, y ante todo, se sienta con ella y deja que ella le coquetee, no es que me moleste eso, por que es la naturaleza de James, lo que me molesta es el hecho de que no me avisara.

Camine por los pasillo un buen rato, en el último momento decidí que no iría a ver a _Sasha, _después de todo estaba de un humor horrible, sentía que me volvería loca de rabia, sin darme cuenta, estaba en dirección hacía la explanada del colegio, supongo que me haría bastante bien estar un poco en contacto con el aire fresco, al abrir las puertas y sentir la suave brisa acariciándome la cara, me sentí mas aliviada, suspire profundamente aspirando el aroma de los árboles, mirando como las copas se movían lentamente siguiendo un suave y dulce ritmo. Solté una leve sonrisa, era fabuloso despejarme de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando tienes a un hombre totalmente inconciente de sus actos, que te puede lastimar así de sencillo, y ante todo, ni cuenta se da el idiota.

Camine un poco mientras estiraba un poco mis brazos, era momento de olvidar lo que me atormentaba, no tenía sentido después de todo, James es libre de irse con quien quiera, solo tengo miedo de no saber hasta donde podré seguir su camino….

¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que estaba muy gorda ¿puedes creerlo? Sirius si que es un tonto

Tienes razón, pero aun te queda Remus, el es mas amable…..

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de otra reconfortante brisa, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de aquel grupo de niñas tontas soñando con los Merodeadores, aspire nuevamente el aroma de los árboles, era mejor ir a ver a mi pequeña…..

Si que te habías tardado, Lily-me dijo el profesor Dumbledore cuando entre a su despacho media hora mas tarde

Un poco, pero ahora que no tengo presiones pensé en verla

Te ha extrañado tanto

Y yo a ella-dije mientras le acariciaba su hermoso plumaje, ella solo lo esponjo con orgullo

Lily, te veo preocupada¿ah pasado algo en las clases¿La joven que te toco te molesta?

No, las clases van bien, gracias, y en cuanto a Miranda, no puedes molestarte o aburrirte con ella es muy interesante y elocuente-conteste con una sonrisa

¿Y que es lo que te ofusca?

Realmente nada-dije con indiferencia-Solo algo de presión por todos lados

Lily, siéntate un momento-me dijo mientras me enseñaba una silla enfrente de su escritorio

Me senté donde me había indicado, mientras que _Sasha_ se acomodaba en mi hombro, el profesor Dumbledore miro por un momento un retrato de un antiguo director de ojos grises, algo tristes diría yo, para mirarme con un poco de seriedad

Me da la ligera sospecha, que a ustedes, los de séptimo curso, no les ha agradado mi propuesta de los titulares-me comentó tranquilamente

No creo, por que es bastante buena….

Sussan Marsh esta irritada por su jovencita de Slytherin, Peter Pettigrew estuvo apunto de gritarle a su pequeña hermana, Remus Lupin esta a punto de volverse loco con su compañero, entre otros compañeros, donde están, poniendo a prueba su tolerancia y paciencia, además experimentan presión, desesperación y celos¿no crees?

Quizás-dije pensando en Miranda, pero por alguna razón se me vino a la mente la tal Nicole

Hay que ser fuertes, Lily, pero no hay que aferrarnos a una sola verdad

¿Disculpe?

En la vida, nosotros los humanos, experimentamos tantas emociones, tenemos tantas experiencias, que es realmente asombroso lo que podemos lograr, crear y destruir, viene de la naturaleza humana, ante todo, buscar el amor, que es la energía mas vital y poderosa que tenemos.

El amor, nuestra energía vital-repetía para mi misma algo asombrada por el giro que dio la conversación

Cuando la encontramos, nos aferramos a ella, por que, es demasiado caprichosa, de un momento a otro, te da la espalda y debes volver a buscarla, por esa razón, no se nos permite estar unidos y creer en una sola cosa, estamos obligados en creer en cosas que no siempre son las mejores, pero debemos de hacerlo

Profesor ¿A que viene todo esto?

A que seas fuerte Lily, que entiendas que las cosas se pueden ver difíciles, pero hay que seguir, usando esto-puso dos dedos en su sien-y esto-esos mismos dedos se los puso en el pecho-hay que usarlo con prudencia, no siempre hay que guiarnos por ello

Mire extrañada al director¿Por qué me decía todo esto? Por alguna razón, sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda, esos ojos azules como el mar mirándome fijamente, con una seriedad que asustaba no me podían decir algo realmente muy bueno

¿Cómo ves lo que me dijo Wilson?-me decía Sussan diez minutos después, cuando nos encaminábamos a nuestra ultima clase de ese día-Esta loca, si cree que lo puede hacer, pues que no me pregunte, que lo haga totalmente sola y espero que no me ponga en ridículo frente a nadie mas, Lily ¿me estas oyendo?

¿Eh? Claro, si-le dije un poco distraída-Pero…..¿que te dijo?

Te lo he dicho hace un segundo, que el hechizo para desvanecer es demasiado sencillo, y me hizo quedar mal con su otro comentario, Lily¿de verdad estas bien? Estas algo distraída

No es nada de importancia Sussan, discúlpame

Ya se, algo te dijo Dumbledore ¿cierto?

Ya te dije, no es nada importante, vamos rápido, no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde

La tome por el brazo y la jale hacía el salón, nos sentamos en una banca cerca del escritorio y comenzó la clase de Historia, no le puse mucha atención (después de todo, nadie le pone atención a esa clase) no podía quitarme de la mente lo que había pasado en el despacho del director, aun no entendía por que el discurso, de reojo mire donde se encontraba James, que se secreteaba con Sirius, parecía ser algo muy interesante, ya que Sirius levanto un libro enfrente de ellos y siguieron platicando cada vez mas bajo, por alguna razón, desee ir con el y abrazarlo fuertemente, toda esa angustia reprimida en mi, la sentí durante el resto del día

xxx

Después de algunas semanas, que de repente me di cuenta que se habían convertido en dos meses y medio, las cosas no mejoraron mucho que digamos, los profesores nos hacían trabajar mas que nunca, cuando estaba en quinto pensé que nada mas me podría presionar como ahora en séptimo, nos hacían investigar y estudiar hasta el cansancio, y el poco tiempo que teníamos libre era para estar con nuestros pupilos, lo cual no ayudaba, por que en ves de ir para adelante, cada ves iban peor, Miranda no se podía aprender el final de ningún hechizo y me había explotado en mi cara mas de veinte pociones, pero yo no era la única en sufrir.

A Remus le vi frunciendo el ceño todo el día mientras que un pequeño niño de cabello miel iba preguntándole cosas con un libro abierto en la mano, a Sirius realmente le vi estudiando como loco mientras una niña de cabello café oscuro se le quedaba mirando como babosa, como era lógico, Sirius la regañaba alegándole que debería estudiar no mirarle todo el día, Peter se hecho a llorar cuando su hermana le dio un hechizo brincador a una alumna de Ravenclaw en su estomago, la pobre estuvo vomitando a cada rato su desayuno, Sussan y Laura estaban tan ocupadas que ni se dirigían la palabra, al igual que Joan, tan ocupada estaba que ni le alego a Tom el estar todo el día con Marlene y Dafne, pero igual, ni a Marlene y a Tom les daba tiempo ni para mirarse a los ojos, y lo peor de todo, no había visto a James mas que en las clases que compartimos. Era curiosa la forma en que se desaparecía tan rápido.

¡Si esa niña me vuelve a preguntar lo mismo!-dijo Sussan irritada a la hora de la comida-¡Juro que le lanzo un maleficio!

Y te castigaran de seguro-comentó Tom con el ceño fruncido-Si mi relación con Marlene dura hasta el final del semestre, les juro que me casaré con ella, por que con cada cosa que hace Dafne, estoy seguro que Marlene quiere matarme

No hables de cosas desagradables ¿quieres Tom?-dijo Joan irritada

Sonreí un momento, Joan estaba de pésimo humor desde que se entero que Tom se le había declarado a Marlene, y durante todas las vacaciones, él se la paso con ella, aun que, creo que le molestaba el hecho de que Carl le tuviera que enseñar a una chica de Gryffindor y el ni la miraba.

Mire de improvisto a los de Slytherin, donde estaban Malfoy y Severus, realmente se veían agotados, aunque Malfoy me importaba un bledo, me preocupe por Severus, se veía agotado y peor que nunca, algo le dijo Malfoy que lo miro de una manera que daba miedo¡si las miradas mataran, de pronto, Severus se encontró con mi mirada, me miraba de una forma seria y dura, pero nada mas. Sonó la campana, hubo un murmullo de molestia en todo el Gran Comedor

Gryffindor, vamonos, luego se quejan-dije mientras me levantaba

Tenemos que ser valientes-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

Y enfrentar a Minerva McGonagall-dijo James mientras se levantaba, dejándose ver al fin

Muchos rieron ante el comentario, pero yo cruce mis brazos molesta, por que note que estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con la tal Nicole, tome mi mochila y me la puse al hombro (donde evidentemente le golpee alguien en la cara por mi acto) y camine decidida fuera del Gran Comedor, era frustrante, la única hora que podemos estar juntos y el se la pasaba con esa….

Escúchenme bien-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando llegamos a su clase y guardamos silencio-Tengo que decirles que estoy un poco decepcionada por sus trabajos, no era lo que esperaba de mis alumnos de séptimo, aunque, debo añadir que para ser el primero de esta índole, varios lo hicieron bien, aunque otros no tuvieron tanta suerte-miro a Peter que se sonrojo un poco y sonrió nervioso-En fin, les entregare sus trabajos y me harán otro-hubo una queja que se callo de inmediato al ver la mirada severa de la profesora-Si les parece, ahora miren sus calificaciones y pregúntense si lo pudieron hacer mejor¡Marcus Will!

Suspire cansada, si me saco una calificación baja juro que me echare a llorar, mire de reojo a Sussan, que le habían entregado su trabajo, suspiro cansada mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, luego vi a Remus, miro su pergamino y suspiro cansado mostrando una mueca de cansancio, no me quiero imaginar lo que me toco, James tomo su trabajo, y espero a que Sirius estuviera con el, intercambiaron miradas mientras arqueaban las cejas, Sirius solo movió hacía arriba los hombros sin darle importancia a su calificación y se sentó.

¡Arten Lisa¡Evans Lily!

Tome mi trabajo un poco nerviosa, al mirar mi calificación suspire aliviada, al parecer estuvo bien, aunque debía de esforzarme mas. La profesora siguió dando los trabajo, hasta que al terminar nos dio el tema del siguiente trabajo (Investigación de los hechizos mas complicados para transformar, cuando aparecieron, quien los invento, quieren pudieron lograrlo, cuales son los hechizos prohibidos y las razones) y seguimos con Encantamientos, el profesor se veía muy entusiasmado, aunque nadie compartía su sentir.

Al salir de Encantamientos, nadie tenía ganas de entrar a Historia de Magia, por lo que Remus y yo tuvimos que "motivarlos" para que entraran (Si entran, les daremos cinco puntos a cada uno), en donde, evidentemente, medio mundo se durmió, hasta Remus, mientras que yo hacía un esfuerzo sobre natural para mantenerme conciente. Al sonar la campana, todos salieron tan rápido que muchos se atoraron en la puerta, tuve que agrandarla con ayuda de Remus, en la hora de la comida, algunos prefirieron ir a descansar y otros meterse en la Biblioteca como locos, mientras que yo, era bombardeada por preguntas de Miranda.

No supe que paso, pero me atolondre tanto que me sentí mareada, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, Miranda me miro preocupada, mientras dejaba de preguntarme.

¿Te sientes bien, Lily¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

No te preocupes Miranda, solo me maree, pero se buena y tráeme un poco de agua

Con una sonrisa, ella tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco de agua, ofreciéndomelo, muy agradecida yo tome el vaso y tome un poco, me sentí un poco mas relajada y fresca, creo que se me ha subido hacía la cabeza. Miranda me miro con una sonrisa y dejo los libros de lado.

¿Quieres que demos una caminata¿O prefieres ir a tu sala común?

Bueno, vamos a la explanada, me hará bien un poco de aire fresco

Ella sonrió, tomo su mochila y me ayudo con la mía, al principio me negué, pero ella insistió tanto que me dolió la cabeza haciéndome aceptar su ayuda, al salir, pude sentir esa brisa ya conocida refrescándome, por lo cual me sentí mejor que antes.

Debe ser duro ¿no?

¿El que Miranda?

El tener que mantener tus obligaciones de prefecta, estudiar para los exámenes, cuidar a tu fénix, mantener en secreto a tu dragón, tener un novio coqueto y para acabarla, soportar mis tonterías-termino mientras sonreía divertida

Me quede boquiabierta mientras la miraba sin comprender, ella noto mi mirada y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, bajo las escaleras de mármol y comenzó a caminar hacía la explanada. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera todo eso¿Tan obvio era¿Acaso ya no sabía guardar cosas como esa? Si era ese el caso ¿Quién mas lo sabía? Cuando reaccione, Miranda ya me llevaba ventaja, de inmediato salí corriendo en dirección a ella.

Espera un momento-le dije tomándola por el brazo-¿Cómo sabes eso¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Lily, tranquila, respira-contesto ella sonriente-Ven, vamos a sentarnos, no quiero que mi maestra de el golpe

Nos sentamos en un gran árbol, Miranda dejo las dos mochilas y se recargo en el tronco, yo la imite pero algo confundida, esperando la primera explicación que ella pudiera ofrecerme. Al no recibir nada de nada, decidí que era hora de que rompiera el silencio.

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hace poco me enteré que podía hacerlo, estuve estudiándolo por días, no pensé que fuera muy común entre los magos

Pero ¿el que?

Bueno, estaba asustada, pero, creo que no hay nada de malo

¡Miranda!-exclame reuniendo paciencia-¿De que hablas?

Ella me miro unos momentos, como si me examinara, y por una extraña razón, sentí que podía leer todos mis pensamientos, que ella podía adivinar y saber a la perfección lo que sentía, me hice para atrás extrañada, parpadeando muchas veces, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la cabeza. Dejé de mirarla y puse mi mano derecha en mi cabeza, no podía ser cierto, era totalmente imposible, no hay posibilidad de que ella pudiera…..pero….¿y si ella….?

¿Tienes telequinesia?-voltee a verla asombrada-¿Eres psíquica?

Me encanta que ates cabos muy rápido Lily, por eso me caes bien

Pero…..eso es muy raro, es decir, para poder ver la mente, se necesita un hechizo…..a menos que….seas una vidente

Eso lo que yo también supongo-me dijo tranquilamente-Pero solo pasa muy a veces, no siempre tengo aquella habilidad, lo descubrí una vez, en la que estábamos estudiando, y de pronto te vi con tu novio discutiendo en el lago, poco tiempo después, los vi hablando en ese mismo lugar

Esto es increíble, Miranda, ser vidente es una gran habilidad

Pues no me gusta….

Ahora entiendo, por eso no paras de hablar

¿Qué?

Tú tienes aquellas visiones, pero también recibes emociones de los demás cuando tiene su mente muy debilitada, para ti, la mente de una persona común y corriente sería fácil de ver, pero la de un mago es más difícil, ya que siempre esta alerta, como tú sabías inconscientemente que poseías esa habilidad, tu misma te diste cuenta que si andas ocupada no tendrías tiempo de darle importancia a algo como una visión, es mas, pensarías que estuviste soñando o que realmente paso, pues claro, como fui tan ciega, por eso no te es fácil aprenderte un hechizo

No comprendo Lily

No te preocupes, por ahora no tienes que entenderlo, solo te digo una cosa, mantente relajada, yo, como tu tutora, encontrare la forma de ayudarte, aunque eso me cueste un poco mas, pero tu tranquila, verás como pronto serás una gran bruja y vidente, ya me encargare de eso

¿Me ayudaras?

Por supuesto

¡Que alivio! Porque ¿sabes? Es algo molesto, por que hay veces que siempre ando desorientada, y me da cosa el hecho de que me de la impresión de que ese hechizo ya lo vi, pero al momento de realizarlo no me sale, es algo molesto, también lo es por que tengo problemas con mis compañeras, piensan a veces que estoy loca, por eso, cuando escuche de Nicole sobre el dragón, no sabía que decir, porque en cierta forma me pareció que ya lo sabía o lo había escuchado en otro momento, pues….

Es cierto-dije entrando a la realidad-Miranda¿alguien mas sabe que es mío?

No, solo se rumora que esta en bosque, pero nadie es tan valiente como para entrar, Hagrid siempre los anda ahuyentando, también el profesor Dumbledore tiene problemas, por que al parecer, no sabe como disolver esos rumores, por que Nicole sigue extendiendo el rumor, y muchos le creen por que ella es….

Me recosté en el tronco, Miranda siguió hablando, ya no escuchaba, en cierta manera, sentí que me había quitado un problema de encima, aunque no estaba segura del porque me alegraba, pero lo mejor es que podía descansar un momento, olvidándome de mi más grande problema: James

xxx

Me alegra que estés más relajada, Lily-me dijo Molly con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

Bueno, digamos que por primera ves, Miranda me ha calmado, además de que me ha quitado un problema de encima

Hablando de problemas-interrumpió Arthur que entraba a la sala común y se sentaba con nosotras dejando caer su mochila sin cuidado de ver en donde cayó-Escuche que Dumbledore esta muy presionado

Y eso por que?-le preguntó Molly

Al parecer alguien esta dando el rumor que hay un dragón en el Bosque Prohibido-me sentí incomoda en ese momento, pero hice la que no sabía nada-Por ello, muchos alumnos quieren entrar al bosque, y lo peor es que no puede poner un hechizo alrededor del Bosque, por que la magia que este desprende es demasiada

Y por eso Hagrid anda ahuyentándolos a todos

¿Como sabes eso, Lily?-me miro extrañado Arthur

Miranda me lo ha dicho ahora, pero bueno, no podemos preocuparnos por un rumor sin fundamentos, hay que estudiar mucho

Es bueno ver que ya estas de humor

La verdad si, siento que esta de la tutoría ha sido bastante bueno

No acabe de decir eso, cuando se escucho un estruendo, todos los de la sala común se quedaron callados, algunos miraron las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, ya que salió un poco de humor por ellos, algunos se acercaron lentamente con el valor para explorar que pasaba cuando…

¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE DIGO, ROGER?-se escucho un grito que nos asusto a todos-VE EN ESTE MOMENTO A LA ENFERMERÍA-hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, no podía creer, el que había gritando era…

No, no era posible, existían mas posibilidades de que Sirius se llevara bien con Snape a que una persona como él gritara.

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VOY CONTIGO, TE LO HAS GANADO, AHORA ¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE TE MANDE UN MALEFICIO! TIENES HASTA TRES

Otro silencio, nadie se movió

¡UNO!

¡DOS!

¡TREEES!-no había terminado de contar cuando una sombra bajo corriendo las escaleras, paso deprisa por la sala y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que, si no hubiera abierto a tiempo, se hubiera estrellado o peor, lo hubiera roto. Durante un momento nadie supo más, cuando se escucharon tres carcajadas bien conocidas por todos

Todos miraron las escaleras, donde comenzaba a bajar, el primero en bajar fue James, que no para de reír, seguido de Sirius, que al termina de bajar, este paso un brazo por los hombros de James riendo a pierna suela, al ultimo bajo Peter, con una mano en su estomago, los tres tenían lagrimas en los ojos por tanto reír, al final, bajo Remus con cara de pocos amigos que a todos nos asusto, algunos miraron a Remus como si no dieran crédito a lo que veían.

¿QUE DEMONIOS ME VEN?-les grito exasperado-¿ACASO NUNCA HAN VISTO A ALGUIEN MOLESTO?

Yo diría histérico-replico James sin para de reír

¿Y eso te importa, _Cornamenta_?-preguntó Remus aun con su cara de pocos amigos y cierta dureza en su voz

Ya hombre-replicó Sirius sin quitar su sonrisa, pasando su otro brazo por los hombros de Remus-Creo que le has dado un buen susto al pobre niño

Salió como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo-comentó Peter aun riendo

Pero no estuvo tan equivocado-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo-Es la primera vez que veo que has perdido el control con alguien que no sea yo

Por que, aunque no lo creas, _Canuto_-empezó Remus con cierto sarcasmo-Ese niño es mas exasperante que tu

Vamos, _Lunático_-dijo tranquilamente James-No puedes perder la cabeza, te daré algo que te calmara, Merodeadores, vamos!

Y sin mas, los tres se fueron, Sirius seguía abrazando a James y Remus, quien aun no quitaba su cara de enojo, mientras Peter iba detrás de ellos, cuando se salieron, estallaron los comentarios, dejando a un lado el silencio de ultratumba

Nunca me imagine que Lupin perdiera el control ante eso-dijo Molly en modo de reproche-Gritarle a un niño, eso no es posible, y miren como salió corriendo

Yo no le daría tanta comprensión al muchacho-replicó Arthur calmado-Me he pasado días mirando como hostiga a Remus, el pobre ha hecho demasiado por no gritarle, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, ya le hubiera golpeado

Arthur, por el amor de dios, es normal que un niño sea curioso, no hay nada de malo que ande preguntando todo lo que…

No, Molly, cielo, el niño esta bien, pregunta y todo, pero mete la pata hasta el fondo, nunca escucha a los demás, recuerdo que hace días, Remus le estaba enseñando como hacer la poción reductora, le dijo claramente que esperara diez minutos antes de poner las garras de camaleón, pero mientras le explicaba el por que, el muchacho las puso e hizo una explosión tan grande, que nos dejo sordos un momento, además que al muchacho se le había encogido la nariz al igual que la mitad de la boca, un espectáculo desagradable, de castigo, Remus le dijo que esperara hasta que la poción perdiera su efecto

Un pequeño error, pero eso no quiere decir….

También, con el hechizo de intercambio de bebidas, agua a té, nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero Remus le explicó como tenía que decirlo, por que, por supuesto, como mover la varita, pero el caso es que convirtió el agua en un sapo mutante, bastante desagradable por cierto, tenía tres ojos, nueve patas, para acabar cuando croaba, sacaba un olor a putrefacción horrible

Bueno, es un poco inquieto, aun así….

En la clase de encantamientos, tiro todos los libros en los que estaba parado el profesor los cuales convirtió en serpientes

Esta bien, pero…

En la librería, quiso utilizar magia, cuando Remus le dijo que estaba prohibido, además, andaba con la amenaza de ser castiga, el muchacho tiro todos los libros de la sección 19, de castigo, la bibliotecaria los hizo recoger a los dos los libros para ordenarlos, también recuerdo aquella vez que…

De acuerdo Arthur-interrumpió Molly consternada-Mostraste tu punto¿ya estas contento?

Si que Remus tiene paciencia-comenté intentando romper la tensión

No sabes cuando, chicas ¿tiene hambre? Por que yo me ando muriendo

No es para menos-comentó Molly levantándose-Ya es hora de cenar ¿Vamos, Lily?

Claro

¿Me dejan escoltarlas, señoritas?-nos dijo Arthur de forma cortes, sacándonos una sonrisa

No tendríamos mejor escolta-contesto Molly tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Arthur

Cuando salimos para dirigirnos al Gran Comedor, nos dimos cuenta que el acontecimiento de hace unos momentos se divulgaba rápidamente ( _¿Sabias que Remus le ha gritado a un niño? Lupin le ha gritado al chico que le toco para titular No me puedo creer que mi querido Remus haya perdido el control, es que el chiquillo no tuvo consideración )_ tan rápido, que al llegar al Gran Comedor, todo le mundo ya lo sabía. Con la mirada, busque a los Merodeadores, pero no los encontré, eso me dio un cierto respiro que me tranquilizó, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, y nos dispusimos a cenar, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios acerca de Remus

Una hora y media después, nos encaminábamos hacía la Torre donde impartían Astrología, en el camino nos encontrábamos a Sussan, Laura y Joan, que no tardaron en contarme lo que ya yo sabía, así que me hice la tarea de reafirmar lo que se decía, mientras explicaba lo acontecido.

¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Joan cuando termine-¡Nunca pensé que fuera posible!

Bueno, después de todo, Remus no deja de ser una persona-comentó Sussan sin darle importancia-Algún día tuvo que haber pasado¿sabían lo que ese niño hizo con el agua que tenía que convertir en té?

Eso, Sussan-dije cortando su conversación-Es desagradable

Pero debe ser mas por estrés-comentó Laura preocupada-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle

Y puedes amiga-dijo Sussan con cierta picardía-Solo necesita una novia, y yo se quien se muere por serlo

¡No es cierto!-exclamo Laura mientras se sonrojaba

A menos-continuó Sussan ignorando a Laura-Que el tal Dafnis o como se llame te haya robado el corazón

¡No digas cosas que no sabes!-Laura estaba aun mas roja-¡Mi relación con Dafnis es de amistad, no va para mas!

Ya basta, Sussan-dijo una voz masculina detrás de nostras, sobresaltándonos-Vas a dejar a la pobre de Laura inconsciente por tanta sangre que le pasa por la cabeza

Chicas, será mejor que nos demos prisa-comentó Remus con su habitual sonrisa-No debemos llegar tarde

¿Ya estas mas tranquilo?-preguntó Joan

Si, gracias, solo perdí el control

No es para menos, amigo-comento Peter-Después de todo, ha arruinado nuestro dormitorio

Pero yo se que Frank es lindo y bueno lo arreglara por nosotros-termino James mientras sonreía como idiota

Esa es tu especialidad¿no Potter?-dije con sarcasmo-Dejarle tu trabajo a los demás

Mira Evans, eso a ti no te importa ¿vale?

Veo que se han peleado-comentó Sussan girando sus ojos-Como en los viejos tiempos

Sus, cállate, tu no te metas

Oye, no le hables de ese modo a Sussan-me contesto James tranquilamente

Como le hable a Sussan no es tu asunto

Muchachos, vamos tarde-dijo Molly al sentir el peligro-No vamos a querer un retardo ¿cierto?

Dada esta discusión por perdida, me gire, siguiendo mi camino ignorando en toda la trayectoria a James, no se por que, pero siento que esto no ha sido solo una discusión para quitarnos el estrés, algo me dice que esto se pondrá peor, no me dio tiempo ni de pensar, ya que, en poco tiempo, ya estábamos con nuestros telescopios, nuestros libros en la mano, mientras apuntábamos sin parar, al terminar la clase, me hubiera gustado mucho ir a dormir, pero tenía que cumplir mis deberes de prefecta al igual que Remus. Al bajar por la escalinata y subir por las escaleras de mármol, comenzamos nuestra guardia, viendo que ningún alumno anduviera de un lado a otro.

¿Sabes, Lily?-me dijo Remus mientras pasábamos por el corredor del segundo piso-El rumor del dragón se hace cada vez mas fuerte, al parecer, hay alguien con mas autoridad que nosotros

¿Quiénes?

Los Merodeadores, hemos intentado disolverlo, también Dumbledore trabaja en ello, pero la persona que lo afirma debe ser muy popular

¿Será alguien de Slytherin?

Eso fue lo que pensamos por un momento, pero no les daría nada de provecho que los del Ministerio estén aquí, además, Dumbledore hace lo posible para que no invadan los territorios

Me detuve un momento, esto iba de mal en peor, todos estaban muy estresados, después de todo, ellos también estaban intentando quitar los rumores, quizás por ello James estaba tan estresado.

Remus¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Ando mas relajada que otras veces

Pero, Lily…

No hay problema, me quedaré con la guardia, puedo yo sola, anda ve a descansar

Remus me miro como interrogándome, examinándome, por si le estaba jugando un broma, después de unos momentos, suspiro y sonrió aliviado.

Gracias Lily, me vendría bien dormir un rato mas

Le sonreí mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse, cuando lo perdí de vista, seguí con mi ronda, pero no duró mucho cuando en una puerta, se encontraba James recargado con los brazos cruzados

Pero que tierna andas con Remus, Evans

Y tu sigues de mal humor-le conteste sin interés-¿Qué haces afuera de tu dormitorio, Potter?

Solo quise dar una pequeña caminata

Pues no esta permitida, ve a tu dormitorio

Entonces vienes conmigo, tengo que hablarte

No, tu te vas al dormitorio, y a mi me dejas seguir mi vigilancia

Me temo que no-me dijo tomándome el brazo-Hagamos un trato, voy al dormitorio, pero tu me acompañas y sirve de que hablamos, Evans

Nos miramos por unos momentos, realmente no estaba bromeando, el quería de verdad hablar conmigo, al no poder resistir su mirada por mucho tiempo mas, suspire cansada, dándole la pauta de acceder a su petición, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a lado de James. No decíamos nada, pero me dio la impresión de que no todo estaba del todo bien.

Me sentí un poco triste a cada paso que dábamos, hace meses que no estábamos juntos, cuando finalmente estamos uno junto al otro, parecemos dos desconocidos , por un momento, supe cual era la razón; Nicole Dosal

Hemos estado muy estresados ¿no te parece?-dijo tan de repente que me asusto

Solo un poco

De seguro, años anteriores no tuvieron que sufrir lo que nosotros

Bueno, no todos nacieron en la época de Voldemort

Veo que ya no tienes miedo

Alguien me ha ayudado a quitarlo

Me gustaría conocerlo

Yo también

El silencio nos volvió a envolver, me sentía tan incomoda, deseaba tomarle la mano, abrazarle, y, por que no, besarle, después de todo, hace siglos que no lo hacemos (o eso me parece a mi) Cuando finalmente me decidí, me acercaba discretamente hacía el, tratando de no ser tan evidente mi acción

Espero que no pienses que es Nicole-su voz sonó por todo el pasillo, haciéndome retroceder

¿De que hablas?

Los rumores sobre _Albert_-me dijo sin rodeos-Confió en lo que ella me dice, por eso te digo que no es ella

Pero ella lo ha iniciado

Lo que pasa es que estas celosa

¿De que¿El hecho que disfrutas más su compañía que la mía?

No se de que hablas, no seas tonta

No puedo dejar de serlo, por eso es que lo pienso

Estas insoportable estos días, realmente nunca pensé verte enojada de esta manera

Pues ya me tocaba ¿no crees? Después de todo, tu estas así la mayor parte del tiempo

¿Es reproche?

Una observación

No me dijo nada, solo se detuvo, lo imite sin comprender, al observar lo que el miraba, pude comprender que era, al frente, Remus y Laura platicaban, James me tomo de la mano, para poder escondernos detrás de una columna.

No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas-le susurré a James discretamente

El puso su dedo índice en su boca, indicándome que me callara, yo le obedecí, después de todo, no puedo ponerme exigente ante todo, pero realmente no quería escuchar, pero era inevitable.

Debes estar muy cansada-dijo calmadamente Remus-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestra sala común, nos hará bien descansar

La verdad, no me gustaría-le replico Laura algo nerviosa-Es que, yo quería decirte algo, que debí decirte hace tiempo

¿Es muy importante? Por que si no, me lo puedes decir mañana-siguió insistiendo Remus

No puedo esperar, por que sería más difícil decírtelo

En ese caso, dime

Es que, yo…..-hubo un silencio, en el cual me pareció eterno

¿Si?-preguntó dulcemente Remus incitándola a seguir

Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que quería decirte esto

Entonces, hazlo

Bueno, quiero decirte que….tu….bueno, yo……estoy, tu estas….es algo importante

Hubo un silencio, me dio la impresión que Remus no quería presionarla, James me tomo por los hombros, acercándome mas a él, creo que el tiene el mismo presentimiento que yo.

Solo quiero que sepas que……yo te quiero, Remus

Yo también te quiero Laura-le contesto tranquilamente Remus

Pero, no hablo de ese tipo de querer

¿Entonces?

Yo…..te amo Remus

Hubo un silenció terriblemente incomodo, me hubiera gustado ver, pero no quería meter la pata, solo podía imaginar a Laura muy sonrojada y a un Remus un poco sorprendido

¿Disculpa?-le preguntó después de unos momentos, como si no hubiera comprendido la información

Te amo Remus, es que…. desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustaste mucho, y poco a poco, comencé a quererte, tanto que ahora te amo, Remus…..¿me dejarías ser tu novia?

Eso si que fue muy directo, ni yo hubiera tenido ese gran valor para decir las cosas, es mas, ni se parece nada a lo que viví con James, hubo otro silencio, mi corazón latía rápidamente, ya sabía lo que Laura sentía por Remus desde hace tiempo, tanto tiempo ya, que nos habíamos puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si Remus le correspondiera, o si ella se le declarase, y cosas de ese estilo, pero nunca imagine ser testigo de la declaración de Laura

Lo siento, pero no-dijo Remus sin cambiar su tono de voz; calmado y sereno

¿Es que no te gusto?

Si, si me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, sé que eres una chica linda y me halagas con tus sentimientos, no creo que sea merecedor de tu cariño

Claro que lo eres, yo soy la que no te merezco, pero, si te gusto, entonces¿me dejas…?

Laura, te lo repito de nuevo, no, lo siento, pero no puede ser posible

¿Por qué¿Por qué eres un licántropo?

Así es

Pero, Remus, yo sé lo que significa, lo comprendo, créelo, por favor, no me rechaces

Laura, no importa que tanto me supliques, no puedo corresponderte

¿Es que ya te enamoraste de alguien mas?

No

¿Entonces¡Dame una buena razón!

Por un momento me dieron ganas de llorar, podía imaginar lo que se sentía ser rechazada, y mas cuando de acaban de decir que también le gusto a la otra persona, si estuviera en su lugar, también lucharía

Por que no quiero andar contigo, por eso

No lo comprendo¿te gusto no? Entonces, no debe de haber problema, si me dices que es por ser licántropo, no lo aceptare, estuve pensando mucho sobre eso, ya que al enterarme, mi amor por ti no ha cambiado, no puedes dejarme así, yo te amo

Silencio

Pero yo no

Silencio

Podrías amarme después

Silencio

¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Ya te he dicho que no puedo

Pero si puedes, solo tienes que querer

Pues no quiero Laura

Silencio

Puedo intentar comprenderte, si Lily y James salieron adelante con todo eso sobre la familia de James, la guerra y demás, entonces, nosotros también, por que yo pondré todo de mi, para hacerte feliz

Silencio

De verdad, te amo Remus

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

Pues yo no te amo, Laura, un licántropo no puede amar más que una vez en toda su vida, y yo no te amo¿Por qué he de sufrir vivir a tu lado si no te amo?

Intentaré que seas feliz a mi lado, pero, por favor no….

Laura, por favor, no hagas esto, no soy el indicado para ti

Por favor, Remus, yo te amo

Tú vales mucho, y estoy seguro que encontraras a un mejor hombre que yo

No lo hay, no existe

Claro que si, y esta en Rusia loco por ti, Laura, perdóname, pero no te amo. No puedo hacer una relación contigo, por que no te amo, no quiero lastimarte

Silencio. James me abrazó con más fuerza. Unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Entonces¿me podrías dar un beso? Es todo lo que te pido

Silencio

No

Por favor, Remus, te prometo que te olvidaré

Silencio

Déjate de hacer daño, Laura, sigue adelante, déjame atrás

Solo un beso-insistió ella con la voz entre cortada

Silencio

Perdóname, Laura, no puedo corresponderte

Pasos. Una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Algo se ha caído al suelo, mientras que un llanto desconsolado se escucha por la habitación. Pasa un momento y se escuchan pasos, a la vez que se abre con precipitación una puerta y se cierra de la misma forma. Laura se ha ido.

El silencio nos rodeo, cuando supimos que estábamos solos, James me soltó y estuvimos en silenció un buen rato

No fue justo-dije finalmente

¿Por qué?

Remus la ama

Por eso lo hizo

No tiene sentido

No quiere lastimarla

Pero la ha lastimado mas de lo que cree, solo pudo haberle cumplido su deseo

¿El beso? No, así estuvo bien, así ella se olvidara de Remus

No lo creo, ella ha estado enamorada de el hace años, desde que entramos, James, ella es igual a mi, las dos nos enamoramos en el tren de dos chicos, y ahora, Remus la rechaza.

Déjalo así Lily, así debe ser

No es justo, nadie es mejor para ella que Remus

Así el lo decidió

Silencio

Bueno, creo que ella y yo no somos tan diferentes

¿De que hablas?

Las dos estamos desconsoladas

Yo estoy aquí, contigo

Mentira, estas aquí, pero estas con ella

Soy su tutor, Lily, no empieces con tus celos, y menos por una niñita

¿Es que a ti no te importa? Esa niña no es otra cosa que una aprovechada, mira lo que esta diciendo de _Albert _a toda la escuela

Ya de dije que ella no es

¿Y por que le crees?

Por que es sincera conmigo

¿Y yo que, James¿Acaso no lo soy?

No hagas dramas, ella no es y punto

¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez? Esa niña solo nos trae problemas, míranos, hace meses que no estamos juntos, y ahora estamos aquí tu y yo, no pasa nada, y todo, por que ella es mas importante que yo

Hay vas, si no hago nada contigo, es porque todo el tiempo estas de malas, andas de aquí para allàno quiero molestarte

¿Qué ando de malas¿Qué estoy ocupada¡Por el amor de Dios, James¿De aquí a cuando eso ha sido un impedimento? Cuando estábamos en la guerra, te soporte así, de malas, ocupado y amenazador, todo el tiempo estabas estresado, pero yo estuve contigo¿Por qué ahora que yo estoy así, tu te alejas?

Por que es bueno darnos espacio

¿Quién te dijo eso¿Tu Nikki?

Si fue ella, pero no es mi Nikki, solo es una niña

Con la que pasas tiempo, te diviertes y no tienes que soportar cosas como estas

Andas sensible por lo que acaba de pasar, mejor hablamos después

No, ya estoy harta James, te amo, es cierto, y sería capas de enfrentarme a Voldemort con un tronco como arma por ti, pero ya estoy cansada que algo sea mas fuerte para que te olvides de mi

Nada es mas importante que…

La guerra, los soldados, _Albert_, tus amigos, mis amigas, Nicole, la escuela, todo es mas importante

Tú sabes que no es así

James, por ti deje de hablarle a Severus, y era uno de mis mejores amigos, solo para que tu estuvieras contento

¿Y que demonios quieres que haga? Nikki es la chica que me toca guiar

¡Que me busques¡Que me hagas sentir amada como antes!

¿Eso quieres¿Quieres que te demuestre que te amo como antes?

Todo paso tan rápido, James me arrinconó en una pared, me miro con enojo, estaba harto, pero yo lo estaba mas, entonces, fue cuando lo sentí, como su mano pasaba por mi blusa, pasando debajo de ella para llegar a mi busto, mientras que la otra la guiaba hacía mi falta, alzándomela poco a poco, a la vez que me mordía el cuello con salvajismo. Esto no me gustaba, ese no era mi James, el hombre a que amaba, el era un animal que quería quitarse la lujuria que cargaba en él. Como pude, me le quite de encima, mientras me acomodaba un poco mi ropa

¿Qué te pasa?-se quejo molesto-¿No era esto lo que querías?

¡NO! Yo lo que quiero es a mi James, el que me dio este anillo-dije mostrándole el anillo que me dio cuando nos comprometimos-El que me decía que me amaba, el que no perdía el tiempo para darme algún signo de amor y respeto

Pues mira, ya me cansé de ser así, Nicole tiene razón, las mujeres son caprichosas, no entienden que los hombres tienen necesidades y satisfacciones que cumplir, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y ahora me haces esto, si tu no quieres, estoy seguro que muchas si, es más, Nicole sería la primera en….

Le di una cachetada, la mas fuerte que le pude a ver dado en toda mi vida, estaba molesta¿Cómo era capaz de decirme eso? James me miraba desde el suelo con los lentes algo desarreglados

Escúchame Potter, a mi no me tratas de ese modo, seré tu novia pero no soy tu objeto de satisfacción, si quieres revolcarte con alguien, ve y hazlo con la que le quede el saco, y de paso, le das esto-le dije mientras le lanzaba su anillo a su regazo-Ya me canse de soportarte, tienes razón, es mas grande lo que nos separa que lo que nos une, así que, vete al diablo, con todo y tus hormonas ¿quieres? Vete y consíguete una prostituta

No me puedes hacer esto, Lily-me dijo mientras se incorporaba con el anillo en la mano-Eres mi novia, y…

Y nada, yo, no soy nada de ti, ve a cogerte a quien quieras, por que yo, no me apunto

Lo mire con odio por ultima vez, después de unos momentos me salí de esa habitación, caminando con decisión hacía la sala común, pero mucho antes de llegar, me recargue en una pared medio oculta, apoyando mi cabeza y parte de mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

Hoy, se corren rumores sobre _Albert_, Laura ha sido rechazada y ante todo, lo más doloroso que me pudo haber pasado; cortar con el amor de mi vida, abandonar a James……

No aguante mas, me deje caer al suelo, dejando las lagrimas fluir, esto no me podía estar pasando…..

Continuara……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, aun que una de mis beta no me respondió a tiempo (Mimi suspira cansada) tengo que subir esto por que me van a matar, muchas gracias a Elis-chan, que me a ayudado, muchas gracias amiga, me encantaron tus comentarios (El titulo de este capitulo fue puesto por ella) gracias por esperarme tanto UU una notita para Naike-Chan, si no te comunicas conmigo lo antes posible, voy a mandar por ti, ya sea la policía, la PGR o el FBI, no me interesa, te encuentro por que te encuentro!

En fin, nos vemos, intentare no tardarme tanto, pero si me tardo, verán que la espera vale la pena, muchas gracias a ustedes! Por que, me parece que aun no se va ha acabar este fic!

Besos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked (el imperio más grande de la red :p)


	28. Las sorpresas no acaban

Yo siempre estaré contigo

28 Las sorpresas no acaban

Realmente, no queda ninguna duda de que en esta escuela, los secretos no existen, aun que, en aquella habitación no había nadie, solo contándolo a mis amigas (Molly, Sussan, Laura y Joan), intentando fingir que no pasaba nada, en tan solo un día y medio, todos se enteraron de la gran noticia. Todo el mundo sabía que James y yo, habíamos terminado nuestra relación.

¿Qué reacción hizo que me diera cuenta? Las chicas emocionadas, mirándome con superioridad, murmullos de todo el mundo cuando pasaba con mis amigas de un salón a otro, la mirada comprensiva de los profesores, donde la profesora McGonagall me ha dado su total apoyo para lo que sea (_ Por cualquier cosa, Lily, estoy en mi oficina, a la hora que quieras, hay estaré _) y los comentarios ofensivos de los Slytherin aumentaron considerablemente. Creo que era mas que obvio, ante todo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a la única culpable de eso; Nicole Dorsal

.-Esto comienza a molestarme-se quejo Sussan después de que el profesor nos dejo trabajo-Si terminaste con James es tu asunto, no tenemos por que meternos

.-Por cierto-dijo Joan como quien no quiere la cosa-No nos has contado el por que terminaron, y somos tus amigas

.-¡Joan!-le regaño Sussan

.-Era broma, Sussan, no te agites, si Lily no quiere contarnos, esta bien

Sussan y Joan siguieron discutiendo otro rato mas, yo sonreí aliviada por el hecho de que no me preguntaran tanto sobre mi rompimiento con James. Mire de reojo a Laura, que miraba el libro con la mirada perdida, mientras jugaba con la pluma entre sus dedos. No sabía muy bien como reaccionar, después de todo, no todos los días presencias el rechazo de una de tus grandes amigas.

.-Laura¿sucede algo?-pregunté inocentemente,-Laura-insistí para que me prestara atención

.-Eh¿Qué?-preguntó un poco sorprendida

.-Estas en la luna, amiga-dijo Sussan dejando de lado su pelea con Joan-Hace horas que estas así¿pasa algo malo?

.-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó un poco nerviosa Laura

.-Pues, cuando estas con nosotras andas bien, pero cuando estamos calladas, te pierdes y suspiras algo triste-respondió Joan algo intranquila-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado que te afecta tanto?

Mire a Laura detenidamente, dándome la impresión de que pensábamos lo mismo, si _había _algo que le afectaba, y ese algo se llamaba _Remus._ Sintiendo el horrible ambiente, sabía que tenía que hacer algo

.-Vamos chicas, tenemos que organizarnos para el trabajo de Encantamientos, tenemos un mes y medio para realizarlo

.-Tienes razón-me apoyo Joan-Pienso que lo mas indicado es que hagamos….

Mire a Laura, quien me daba una sonrisa sincera, dándome las gracias con su mirada, le correspondí la sonrisa, seguimos con los preparativos de nuestro proyecto hasta que sonó la campana, nos levantamos mientras poníamos nuestras mochilas al hombro, al hacer esta acción no pude evitar mirar a James, que de mala gana metía sus libros en su mochila, mientras Sirius hablaba muy entretenido a un chico con la mirada perdida, es decir, con Remus.

Todo esto era un dilema, no sabía como iba a terminar todo esto, agradecí que la escuela y los de primero nos tuvieran tan atareados para pensar en ello, mas sin embargo maldije por lo bajo, no me iba a salvar de verle la cara a Remus, después de todo, somos prefectos y…..tenemos que platicar todas las noches….

.-Lily, muevete, llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones-me dijo animada Joan

.-Cierto, vamos

Realmente ella era la única que se la pasaba bomba de nosotras, suspire cansada, nunca había sentido lo que ahora, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre estuviera conmigo….

xxx

.-Si que la gente es chismosa-me comentó Miranda un tanto sería, a la hora de la comida-Y sobre todo esa Dorsal, se tiene que dar sus aires de grandeza

.-No me digas, se estuvo pavoneando en toda la clase de Vuelo sobre el hecho de que James estaba libre, sumándole el hecho de que ella es su centro de atención por completo

.-Creo que la psíquica aquí eres tú-me respondió divertida

.-Bueno, que mas da, ya llevamos algunos problemas de por medio, y luego la escuela, las presiones, los chismes se metieron de mas, pero creo que no le ha afectado tanto como a mi-respondí un poco frustrada

.-Ni te creas-me contesto risueña-Hace poco, Potter fue por Dorsal, cuando lo vio, ella salió corriendo arrasando con todos, prácticamente ella se le lanzo para abrazarlo, pero como el no reaccionó ella le regaño¿sabes que le contesto?

.-No, pero si me dices lo sabré

.-'Perdona Lily¿decías?'-sonrió ampliamente-Ella puso una cara, debiste verla, todo el mundo se atacó de la risa, Potter estaba tan confundido que no sabía que había pasado, alguien le dijo que le había dicho Lily a Dorsal,-se rió unos momentos-Se le subieron los colores al rostro y se llevo corriendo a Dorsal de ahí

Mire a Miranda mientras se atacaba de la risa, James aun me quería, además, era probable que siempre lo siguiera haciendo pero ahora, era mejor así, el con lo suyo y yo con lo mío.

.-En fin, dime Lily, como esta tu dragoncito

Casi me atraganto con mi agua, tosí por unos minutos

.-Miranda! No lo digas tan a la ligera!-le regañe algo alterada-Si quieres hablar de 'él' llámale _Albert_, al menos aun nadie sabe como se llama

.-Esta bien, pero aun tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

.-James me lo dio junto con _Sasha_

.-Y que es _Sasha?_

.-Eh? Pues es…

Me quede callada, mientras me reprimía a mi misma ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me olvide de mi pobre fénix? Creo que los chismes de _Albert_ me han afectado

.-Ven, te la mostrare, es un fénix, esta en el despacho de Dumbledore, iremos después de tu ultima clase

Miranda me dio un pequeño codazo indicándome que me callara, mire a mí alrededor para encontrarme con James tomado de la mano de Dorsal, que le contaba algo muy animada, se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentí unas ganas de quitarla de encima, reclamando que James era mío, pero el recuerdo de que ya no somos 'nada' ataco en mi mente, no pude hacer otra cosa que cruzar mis brazos fastidiada

.-Er….¿Lily?-me dijo una voz masculina sacándome de mis pensamientos

.-Ah, Severus-sonreí aliviada-Hace tiempo que no hablábamos

.-Pues si, tienes razón, bueno…si….

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, en la cual parecía que Severus estaba luchando por algo dentro de si, mire de reojo a Miranda, que sonreía muy complacida

.-¿Por qué no te sientas? Hay mucho lugar para ti-dijo ella divertida

.-Claro, gracias-pronunció muy suavemente Severus mientras se sentaba-Yo….Severus Snape, Slytherin-saludo como si fuera la única solución a su problema interior

.-Miranda Silver, Hufflepoff, oye ¿Cómo es posible que nos hables? Es decir, eres de Slytherin ¿cierto? Pues como he visto y escuchado, son muy quisquillosos, además de que odian a todas las demás casa, sobre todo a los de Gryffindor, por que ellos se dicen que son los que de verdad deben vivir en el castillo y aprender magia, pero si tu nos hablas eso quiere decir que eres bueno, oye ¿es cierto que los de Slytherin son buenos para hacer pociones? Por que a mi no se me da, si el rumor es cierto ¿me ayudarías? Por que Lily me ha ayudado bastante, pero no se, como que no me da, a lo mejor contigo si puedo, no es que este despreciando a Lily, por que ella es buena, pero quiero ver si con otra fuente puedo mas, así que….

Le tapé la boca a Miranda, cuando observe la mirada de desconcierto que ponía Severus, me recordó la primera vez que la conocí.

.-Se lo que piensas, cuando respirara esta mocosa ¿cierto?-le dije mientras sonreía divertida-Pero no es mala, es muy inteligente y simpática

.-Pues claro que lo es, después de todo, esta contigo

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban ante el cumplido, deje a Miranda mientras miraba el suelo un poco avergonzada, es cierto, no estoy acostumbrada a que me halaguen de esa manera, ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos, pero algo me decía que Miranda no se iba a quedar callada

.-Ah, ya lo veo, a ti te gusta Lily

Mis mejillas se pusieron más calientes, me comenzaba a marear

.-Bueno, ahora ella esta 'libre'-siguió Miranda, mire a Severus, que estaba totalmente rojo-Y tengo entendido que cada fin de semana los dejan ir al pueblo¿no? Bueno, entonces¿por que no van juntos?

.-Ya cállate, Miranda-dije finalmente

.-Pero yo solo decía que….

.-Basta! Déjalo en paz!

Otro silencio

.-Entonces-ahora fue Severus quien rompió el silencio-No quieres?

.-¿Qué?-pregunté aun confundida y aturdida

.-Salir conmigo este sábado

No sabía que responder, pero el ver a Severus, pude ver como Dorsal le daba de comer en la boca a James, el cual con gran 'sacrificio' aceptaba gustoso, suspire intentando calmarme. No me vendría mal distraerme un poco

.-Claro, Severus

Sonrió sin reparó, como si estuviera esperando un rechazo, se levanto como resorte, asustándome un poco, diciéndome que luego nos veríamos, se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, para salir del Gran Comedor, puse una de mis manos en mi mejilla aun sorprendida, pero lo que me hizo sonrojar fue la exclamación de todos, al parecer la reacción de Severus todo el mundo lo vio, en especial James que me miraba estupefacto, mientras que Dorsal le decía sabrá Dios que cosa.

Me levante tomando mi mochila decidida, después de todo, James no es el único que tiene pretendientes.

.-Vamos a la Biblioteca Miranda, aquí hacen demasiado ruido

Ella sonrió divertida, antes de salir del comedor, me dijo un suave 'Me la debes', aun sonrojada, me dirigí a la Biblioteca, no todo había sido tan malo, aun que, sabía que los rumores iban a aumentar con mucha rapidez.

xxx

.-Si que eres rápida, Lily-me dijo Sirius en la clase de Pociones

.-Sirius, hazme el favor de callarte

El sonrió divertido, hacia tiempo que nos llevábamos bien, después de todo, pasamos dos semanas viviendo en la misma casa, por alguna extraña razón, en esta clase nos había tocado juntos, por que, siendo Martes, era la clase de parejas en Pociones, a mi normalmente me toca Remus, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, Remus esta con James y Sirius conmigo.

.-Sirius ten cuidado, aun no pongas el extracto de salamandra

.-Como ordene mi general

Reí un poco, pero tuve que callarme cuando el profesor se me quedo mirando fijamente.

.-Compórtate Sirius, nos van a sacar

.-Yo no te hago nada¿o te estoy ordenando que te rías?

.-No, pero deja de hablar

.-Y de paso de respirar ¿no?

.-Ya Sirius, no estés de payaso-no pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario

.-Ni que estuviéramos en un circo

.-BASTA!-gritó el profesor desesperado-Si ustedes dos vuelven a hablar, les quito cinco puntos a cada uno-puntualizo mientras nos señalaba

Sirius hizo una cara de 'Uy, perdón por existir', mientras que yo contenía la risa, estuvimos cinco minutos en silencio cuando ya no aguante mas y me ataque de la risa, mientras que Sirius seguía haciéndome señas graciosas como si intentara comunicarse, poco tiempo después lo imite y el también estalló en risas.

.-BLACK! EVANS!-estalló el profesor

.-Que?-le contesto Sirius, yo intentaba retener mi risa-Usted dijo que no habláramos! Así que intentamos comunicarnos con señas

Al profesor se le movía furiosamente una vena en la cien, mientras le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo

.-Si quiere lo escribimos, pero le advierto que tardaremos mas, además de que gastaremos tinta y pergamino

Las caras que hizo Sirius no ayudaron mucho que digamos, por que no podía evitar reírme, a la vez que algunos comenzaron a reírse también.

.-A CALLAR-grito el profesor-Si vuelvo a escuchar una risa de ustedes o que andan hablando de otra cosa que no sea de este ejercicio, ya verán lo que les pasará

Sirius y yo seguimos con nuestro labor, mire de reojo a los de Slytherin, donde Severus me miraba ocasionalmente, para luego mirar con odio a Sirius, suspire tranquilamente, era hora de poner atención en clase.

.-Ya se que nos hará-dijo Sirius después de unos minutos-Nos dará un pequeño golpe en las palmas de las manos diciendo 'Niños malos'

Sirius volvió a actuar lo que decía, haciéndome reír otra vez, por desgracia, no pude controlarme y ya sabía a que me atenía

.-YA ESTOY HARTO! BLACK, EVANS! FUERA DE MI CLASE¡AHORA!

.-Pero…

.-No, nada de peros Evans, los dos, afuera, pero YA

.-Pero no se agite-dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su mochila-No le hará bien a su salud

El profesor iba a rezongar, cuando pasó lo que mas temía, nuestra poción comenzó a lanzar chispas de colores, tome a Sirius por detrás de la túnica, jalándolo para atrás, cayo encima de mí, una explosión fue el sonido que se escucho por toda la mazmorra.

Como estaba boca arriba (Sirius estaba sobre mí, un poco aturdido, pero a decir verdad estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora) pude observar como comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas púrpuras, no se ni como le hice, pero empuje a Sirius debajo de la mesa, escuchando algunos chillidos y exclamaciones de terror se apoderaban del lugar.

Después de unos momentos, solo hubo un gran silencio, abrace a Sirius por el cuello y el me contesto pasando un brazo por mi cintura. De un momento a otro, sentí que alguien nos quitaba de encima la mesa, encontrándonos con el profesor con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Siento mucho molestar su relación intima, pero, háganme el favor de hacer eso en otro lado

Me sentí sonrojar cuando finalmente entendí como nos veíamos, después de todo, Sirius estaba boca arriba con un brazo en mi cintura, mientras que yo estaba encima de él, entre sus piernas y con mis brazos en su cuello, con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho. No supimos como pero ambos nos incorporamos un tanto sonrojados.

.-Ahora, los dos, miren lo que han hecho

Mire a mi alrededor, las cosas no estaban tan mal, después de todo, la pócima que estábamos preparando era para el cambio color, solo algunas cosas tenían otro color, no pude evitar reírme al mirar a Sussan, su cabello rubio ahora era de color verde con rosa, parte de la túnica de Remus era de color pistache con toques de naranja, y varios tenían la cara y manos de diferentes colores.

.-No es para reírse, jóvenes-nos dijo en forma de sentencia el profesor-Agradezcan que han escogido una posición sin muchas consecuencias, ahora, salgan ustedes dos de mi vista, tiene diez puntos menos Gryffindor

.-Pero…

.-Dije que salieran de mi viste Black, y eso es AHORA

Antes de que Sirius abriera la boca, me incorpore, cargando mi mochila junto con la de él, tomé nuevamente la parte trasera de su túnica y lo arrastre hacía la salida del salón. Una vez afuera, Sirius se incorporo, nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

.-Todo fue tu culpa-le dije una vez que nos habíamos calmado, eso fue cuando nos salimos de los pasillos de las mazmorras

.-A mi no me culpes-se excusó Sirius-Tu eres muy simplona

.-Mientras que tu un payaso sin remedio

Seguimos bromeando por un rato, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que había madurado Sirius, ya no le daba pena andar con las mujeres, era más abierto, hasta cierto punto más paciente con un poco de tolerancia, nos fuimos al vestíbulo, donde descansamos un momento.

.-Oye, podrías explicarme, Lily-me dijo Sirius un poco serio-¿Cómo es eso de que andas con Snape?

.-¿Andar con Snape?-no pude evitar reírme-¿Por qué lo dices?

.-Por el beso que te dio

.-Déjame ver quien te lo ha contado…..-hice como si contara personas con mis dedos-¿James?

-Pues a medias, me lo dijo Dorsal

.-Te ha dado mal la información

.-Entonces¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo mire un momento, no pude evitar reírme en mi interior, tantas preguntas solo llevan a un lado, y no se la voy a hacer fácil, me gusta esto

.-Ah¿quieres saber?

.-Por eso te pregunto

.-Bien, entonces¿Qué ha pasado con Sussan y Arabella?

.-¿Sobre que?

.-No te hagas el tonto, Sirius

Me miro por unos momentos, como si me estuviera evaluando, luego cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa

.-Disculpa Lily, pero tanto Sussan como Arabella tiene su propia personalidad, una complementa a la otra, creando a una mujer totalmente perfecta, la cual he apreciado desde el momento en que las conocí

Se había puesto serio, bueno, creo que estaba mas que obvia se respuesta, no importaba cual de las dos estuviera mas enamorada de Sirius, él nunca podría corresponderle a alguna, ya que, amaba a las dos.

.-Solo vamos a salir este sábado-le dije sin darle importancia a lo que me había dicho anteriormente-Es como salir contigo o con Remus

.-Pero la diferencia, es que a el le gustas

.-A mi también me gusta Severus ¿Cuándo he dicho lo contrario?

.-¿Te….te gusta Snape?-me miro sin dar crédito a lo que le decía

.-Pues claro¿Qué creías?

.-Pero…y ¿James?

.-Sirius, tanto James como Severus son dos personas diferentes, lo que siento por ambos no se parece en nada

.-Todavía le amas¿cierto?

-¿A que viene esto?

.-Es que no entiendo por que se han dejado, después de todo, en la guerra….

.-Es cierto, en la guerra fue una circunstancia que si pudimos vencer, pero ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para la escuela

.-Lily…

.-En cierta forma, era mas fácil allá, por que James solo me miraba a mi, me acostumbre a eso, además estoy segura que el también se había acostumbrado a que lo viera solo a él, pero aquí es diferente, hay veces que me gustaría estar allá luchando por mi vida que andarle gritando a todo el mundo

.-Se lo que se siente-me dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa-Es mas fácil sobrevivir en medio de la nada con el peligro de que te puedan matar a cada paso que das a que pasar un examen de la profesora McGonagall-me dijo antes de revolverme un poco el cabello con su mano

Reí ante el comentario

.-Me gustaría que James fuera como tu

.-¿Qué?

.-No, nada-me incorpore mientras me estiraba un poco-Tenemos que ir a Transformaciones

.-Pero…

.-Vamos Black, no quieres que perdamos otros diez puntos¿verdad?

Sirius me sonrió, se incorporó de inmediato, e hizo algo que nunca me imagine que pudiera hacerme; paso un brazo por mis hombros. Realmente, ser amiga de Sirius es una aventura.

Veinte minutos después, ya estábamos en el aula, guardamos total silencio al ver que la profesora nos miraba severamente, no era que fuera raro, el hecho es que el ambiente se sentía mas intenso y denso que antes, y solo había una razón para ello.

.-Escúchenme bien-nos dijo seriamente mientras se paseaba entre nosotros-Los EXTASIS están cada vez mas cerca, y no tengo por que recordarles que deben de esforzarse mas, por ello, deben comenzar a practicar, recuerden que no todo se pasa por la teoría, también es necesaria la practica, así que hoy será únicamente una clase de práctica

Todos nos emocionamos, mirándonos los unos a los otros, finalmente, lo que estábamos esperando, una clase practica

-Primero me observan, y luego lo hacen ustedes-nos dijo la profesora, al momento que movía su varita con elegancia.

Una hora después, salíamos agotados del aula, todos con una cara de agobiados, tanto que ni Tom le pudo decir hola a Marlene, que iba a su encuentro emocionada, Joan no replico nada de nada, solo los miro y siguió su camino, como todos nosotros, íbamos a descansar en nuestra sala común.

.-Esta loca-me dijo Sirius caminando a mi lado-Pensé que no podía existir una clase mas agotadora que un buen entrenamiento, pero me he equivocado.

.-Tenemos que ser pacientes, Sirius-le dije con pesadez-Estamos a muy poco tiempo de terminar la escuela

.-Y hacer lo que queramos-sonreí antes de decir la contraseña a la Señora Gorda _Alcachofas _, Sirius me dejo entrar primero

.-Nos vemos en la cena-fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse a su dormitorio

Me pareció la mejor idea de la historia, estirándome un poco, me encamine a mi dormitorio, al llegar, me tire en mi cama, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el relajante contacto de las suaves sabanas en mi cuerpo, sonreí satisfecha al pensar que mañana era sábado, podría descansar, y me divertiría un poco en el pueblo con Severus, solté un suspiro, realmente, necesitaba dormir……

xxx

.-¿Y que quieres hacer?-me pregunto Severus una vez que estuvimos en el pueblo

.-Pues no sé-dije tranquilamente mientras sonreía-El que me ha invitado eres tu, así que tu tienes que sorprenderme.

Severus sonrió mientras un pequeño color rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba, no recuerdo hacer salido con James por acá, y si lo llegue a hacer, fue hace tanto que se me ha olvidado.

.-Pues, yo se donde sería bueno platicar, hay un café que espero que te guste

.-Claro Severus, tu guíame

Me ofreció su brazo en respuesta, me abrace de él, pude notar su nerviosismo, intenté darle algún tipo de seguridad, pero me di cuenta que entre mas intentaba, mas nervioso se podía, por lo que desistí. Finalmente habíamos llegado a un café realmente bonito y acogedor, una señora de aspecto amable nos guió a una mesa cerca de la ventana, como un caballero, aun que algo torpe, Severus me ofreció la silla, cuando me senté, el ya estaba mirando el menú algo distraído.

.-Gracias-le dije sonriendo-Este lugar es precioso, y lo mejor, es que estoy contigo

Severus me miro algo sorprendido, no le dije aquello por compromiso, sino por que lo sentía, tanta calma en momentos de guerra y confusión hacían que mi espíritu dejará la defensiva, para relajarse y disfrutar el momento, le sonreí sinceramente, creo que para él es difícil creer en alguien, segundos después, me sonrió satisfecho. La dulce señora llego a pedir nuestra orden.

Dos horas después, nos encontrábamos en Zonko, admirando todas las bromas, cuando iba, Sirius se la pasaba riéndose como loco, mientras que Remus me explicaba para que servía cada articulo, pero en esta ocasión, me toco el papel de _Canuto _y _Lunático_, ya que pase mi tiempo explicándole a Severus varias bromas, y por supuesto, riéndome con cada reacción que el mostraba ante las cosas. Luego fuimos a la dulcería, probamos de todo un poco, al terminó del día, no había notado el gran alivio que me daba el haber pasado mi día con Severus, al regresar al castillo, estuvimos juntos hasta el vestíbulo, pero tuvimos que separarnos por que teníamos que cambiarnos para poder cenar.

.-¿Cómo besa tu amigo de Slytherin?-me dijo Miranda, en la cena en el Gran Comedor, como quien no quiere la cosa, donde casi me ahogo con mi agua de jamaica

.-¿Disculpa?-le pregunte al recuperar el aliento

.-Hoy tuviste una cita con aquel chico de Slytherin ¿cierto, entonces, de seguro se besaron-concluyo ella muy tranquila

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos besamos?-pregunté mirando de reojo a todos mis amigos que no me quitaban la mirada de encima

.-Por que no existe cita sin el beso de despedida-puntualizo ella

.-Pues entonces no hubo cita-le dije sonriendo, Sirius soltó un pequeño suspiro

.-Tu amigo es muy tímido, en fin¿para cuando salen de nuevo?

.-Cuando me pregunte, ahora, se buena y regresa a tu mesa, termina tu cena para que puedas ir a tu clase de Astrología-intenté que sonara lo mas dulce del mundo

.-Como digas, pero si el no te da un beso, bésalo tu y asunto arreglado, nos vemos

Miranda se fue directamente a su mesa, donde comenzó a platicar amenamente con sus compañeras, suspire aliviada, me deshice de un problema mas, ahora me falta otro, como suponiéndolo, los Merodeadores se sentaron enfrente de mi, a la vez que Sussan, Laura, Joan se me acercaban rápidamente, junto con Tom, Arthur, Molly, Frank y Alice.

.-¿Qué paso?-la pregunta fue, según yo, inocente

.-¿Cómo que qué paso amiga?-comenzó Sussan-Hoy saliste con Snape¿no te parece que ya paso algo?

.-Ya se a lo que viene-suspiré agotada-No paso nada fuera de lo normal solo….

.-Fueron a un café, luego fueron a Zonko, pasaron un momento a la Lechucería, fueron a la dulcería y terminaron el día en las Tres Escobas para tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla-me interrumpió Sirius contando con sus dedos cada acontecimiento

.-Te falto algo, Sirius

.-¿Qué?

.-Cuatro chismosos espiando cada movimiento mío y de Severus

.-Eso es falso-se defendió Sirius, haciendo un gesto que me hizo reír-Nunca haría ago así

.-¿Seguro?

.-Claro¿no me crees?

.-Bueno, chicas, Severus y yo fuimos al café que siempre hemos querido ir, me tomo de la mano, charlamos un rato y después pasamos a un lugar muy romántico, en donde me dio un beso, que para que les cuento

.-Eso es mentira, Lily-me dijo Remus pacientemente-El no te llevo a ningún lugar romántico

.-Exceptuando el café-ahora fue Peter quien hablo

.-Ustedes se fueron a los artículos de broma de Zonko-le siguió Sirius

.-Y no se dieron ningún beso-finalizo James algo serio

.-Me encanta saber que no me estaban espiando, chicos-dije con algo de picardía

Los cuatro se pusieron rojos, nosotros comenzamos a reír, lo gracioso de todo, es que James puntualizo el hecho del que beso fue totalmente una mentira, dándome a entender que anda celoso.

.-Solos se echaron de cabeza-dijo Sussan divertida-Si que son unos chismosos

.-Bueno, no por nada somos lo Merodeadores, mi querida Sussan-le contesto Sirius haciendo una pose bastante graciosa

Después de la cena, decidimos que era hora de dormir, nos levantamos de la mesa con toda la intención de irnos, estirándonos un poco, sintiéndonos un poco adormilados.

.-Que bonita noche-dijo Joan emocionada

.-Es por que no hay Luna-contesto con un poco de alivio Remus

Supe en ese momento, que no fui la única que entendió aquel comentario, mire de reojo a Laura, que estaba cabizbaja, realmente un rechazo duele, mire a James, pero dolía más el término de una relación.

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Molly sonriendo-Ya es hora de descansar

Todos asentimos, no dimos más de cinco pasos fuera del Gran Comedor, cuando Hagrid entró empujando la puerta con algo de desesperación, miro a todos lados, hasta que se detuvo en nosotros, con precipitación se acerco a nosotros.

.-Lily, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante-me dijo al momento que, prácticamente empujaba a dos alumnas

.-¿En este momento? Hagrid, no quiero ser grosera, pero es algo tarde y…..

.-Perdón Lily, pero tengo que hacerlo, es urgente-me dijo en signo de disculpa, de un momento a otro, Hagrid me cargo, poniéndome en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas o algo así

.-Bueno, por las buenas si voy-replique con algo de sarcasmo

No me contesto nada, solo me llevo cargando lejos de mis amigos, que suavemente me hacían un ademán con la mano despidiéndose de mí, estuve en su hombro como cinco minutos, hasta que llegamos a su cabaña, sinceramente estaba muy cansada, pero al ver la agitación de Hagrid, me asuste un poco, no me ofreció nada de tomar o comer, lo que me hizo sudar frío, algo no andaba bien

.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte algo preocupada-¿Qué pasa?

Hagrid me miro fijamente, aquella mirada, no me gusto nada, media hora después, entraba por el Retrato de la Señora Gorda hecha una furia (escuche vagamente una voz que se quejaba de mi brusquedad al entrar), realmente no parecía yo, pero es que esto no tenía nombre, ahora si me va a escuchar.

.-Lily, esos no son modos de entrar-me dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-Pero…

.-¿Dónde esta Potter?-lo corte con brusquedad

.-No sé-me contesto un poco sorprendido

.-¡No me digas que no sabes, Black!-exclamé con furia-¿Dónde esta el maldito de Potter?

.-No soy su niñera Lily-me contesto algo mas serio-No tienes por que…

.-¡YA se que no eres su niñera!-lo tome por la túnica-¡Solo dime donde esta ese cabrón!

.-Lily, calma ¿Qué te hizo, por que….

.-¿Qué demonios te importa?-le interrumpí nuevamente-¡No me interesa si no sabes donde esta Potter, o me buscas a ese pendejo, o me lo buscas, me vale madres como lo hagas, pero quiero verlo aquí en un minuto!

.-¡Lily!-se quejo Sirius-Me lastimas-lo solté de inmediato, me miro sorprendido

.-¿Pero que esperas Black? Ve por Potter ¡Ahora!-le chasquee los dedos-Pero muévete, te estas tardando

Sirius me miro sorprendido, pero camino hacía los dormitorios de los chicos, con que no sabía donde estaba Potter, pero para hacerse idiota no le falta nada, mire a mí alrededor, todos me miraban sorprendidos, Sussan intentaba decirme algo, pero no salía de su asombro.

.-¿Qué me miran?-les exclame furiosa-Todos a sus dormitorios

.-Pero, aun tenemos tarea-se explico una de segundo-Y…

.-Me importa un cornete que mañana tengan examen, ahora, todos, a sus dormitorios¡Ahora!-me dirigí a las escaleras de los chicos-¡BLACK¿Qué coño haces? Luego te coges a Potter, ahora lo quiero aquí, pero ¡AHORA!-mire a los demás-Y ustedes, se están tardando, vamos, a sus dormitorios, pero a la voz de ya

.-Pero que palabritas-me dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí en forma de burla-¿Con esa boquita comes?

.-A ti es a quien quería, Potter-le dije mientras le tomaba de la túnica y lo jalaba hacía mi-Ahora si me vas a escuchar

.-¿Por qué de tan maravilloso humor?

.-Cierra la boca que te mando un maleficio, ahora cabrón, me vas a explicar algunas cosas, y ¿Qué carajos esperan? Los quiero en sus dormitorios ahora, o verán que la profesora McGonagall no es la única que puede dar castigos fuertes

Quizás fue la amenaza, o el hecho de que no parecía yo, pero todos comenzaron a irse, nadie se animo a alegar ni nada, Sirius subió tan rápido las esclaras que me sorprendió un poco, las chicas también subieron rápidamente, teniendo miedo de protestar o decir algo, practicante empuje a James al centro de la sala común, solo estábamos nosotros y el suave crujir de la madera quemándose

.-¿Ahora por que estas tan amargada?-me dijo para romper el silencio, en un tono muy serio-Nunca te había visto así

.-Y ojala nunca me hubieras visto así, por que eres un imbecil Potter, un idiota sin remedio

.-Bueno, eso ya lo sé, pero dime ¿Por qué me gane ese trato?-me dijo tan tranquilamente que me hizo enfadar

.-Existir, nada mas eso hiciste, tu y tu noviecita

.-¿Qué tiene que ver Nikki a todo esto?-suspiro cansado-Si son tus celos, déjame decir que ya no somos nada

.-Y es por eso que salí con Severus y agradezco ante todo que no seamos nada, por que eres un pendejo con ganas

.-Bueno ya, creo que me debes una explicación, nunca me habías hablado así-me dijo con una sonrisa cínica

.-Siempre hay una primera vez-suspire para tranquilizarme-Te diré que pasa, esa mujer, la puta esa no se la va a acabar conmigo, y no Potter, no eres tan importante como piensas, por mi puedes cogertela cuando quieras, me da igual, pero esa vieja se metió con fuego y ahora se va a quemar

.-Tiene que ver con _Albert_¿cierto?-me miro un momento-Ya te dije que ella no fue quien esta divulgando esos rumores, además ya van a pasar, él estará bien

.-Eres muy listo Potter, no pensé que te funcionara el cerebro, pero ese no es el problema-sonreí con cierto cinismo-Tu puta noviecita, fue de chismosa, y hasta que no paso no estuvo contenta

.-Y ahí vas, ya te dije que estará bien, no hagas drama….

.-Si hago drama Potter, los del Ministerio se han llevado a _Albert _

Silencio

.-No bromees Lily

.-¿Se ve que bromeo, Potter? Esta vieja logró que los del Ministerio se metieran al Bosque, encontraran a _Albert _y se lo llevaran a sepa Dios donde, eso es lo que Hagrid vino a decirme hoy

James me miro muy serio, camino en círculos alrededor de la chimenea, mientras que yo lo miraba con ojos de fiera, de un momento a otro podría saltar para descuartizarlo, pero tenía que ser paciente, James se detuvo y me miro

.-¿Y Dumbledore?

.-Entraron a los terrenos sin permiso, encontraron a _Albert_ y estaban apunto de meter a Hagrid a Azaban, si no fuera por que el inmediatamente le dijo a Dumbledore, nos quedamos sin amigo, Dumbledore se enfado, pero no pudo hacer nada, si no lo condenan es por que es muy influyente e importante para la sociedad mágica, y sobre todo en estos tiempos

.-Bueno, hay que ser razonables, Lily-me dijo como si quisiera tranquilizarme-Lo mas que puede pasar es que lo lleven a Rumania, nada más

.-Tú lo sabías¿cierto?

.-¿el que?

.-No te hagas el menso con migo, tu sabías que se iban a llevar a _Albert,_ ¿no es así?

.-No digas tonterías

.-Te conozco James, y tú puedes ver el futuro, eres un vidente, así que no me mientas

.-No pensé que pasaría-me confeso tranquilamente-Y tampoco esperé a que reaccionaras así

.-¿Pero que demonios tienes en el cerebro?-me sentía dolida-¿Mierda? O algo mucho peor, por Dios, Potter, soy su madre

.-No eres su madre Lily, solo lo cuidaste al nacer y ya

.-Y eso me convierte en su madre, para él, yo soy su madre y para mi es lo mas preciado del mundo ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes James?-lo mire sin comprender, estaba segura que podría llorar en ese momento-Yo vi cuando nació, estuve ahí cuando me necesitaba, es un regalo muy preciado para mi James ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude a ver hecho algo para que no se fuera

.-Por que no quise y ya

.-Eres un maldito-lo tome de la túnica, con toda la intención de darle un buen golpe que se lo merecía con ganas, pero algo me lo interrumpió, un leve 'Lily' 'James' me hizo voltear a la derecha, para encontrarme con Molly, que nos miraba fijamente, su mirada era severa, sentí que era mi madre apunto de reprocharme algo, pude notar que detrás de ella, se encontraba Arthur, no muy decidido a intervenir.

.-Espero no a ver interrumpido nada importante, chicos-nos dijo Molly en un tono algo duro, de inmediato, solté a James, mirándola fijamente

.-Para suerte de Potter, si-lo mire con odio, el me regreso la mirada indiferente-¿Qué se te ofrece Molly? Ya que, todos están en sus dormitorios

.-Es cierto-Molly cambio su expresión a una más dulce, a la que todos conocemos-Iba a decirte algo, una noticia, creo que es importante, no te lo pudimos decir por que andabas en otro lado cuando fuimos a avisarles a los demás

.-¿Perdón?-me comenzaba a tranquilizar

.-Arthur y yo pensamos que este es el mejor momento para decírselo, a ambos-Arthur salio de su "escondite" y nos regalo una sonrisita tímida

.-Bueno¿Por qué le hacen de emoción?-dijo James sonriendo también-Ya díganos

.-Bueno, verán, Arthur y yo hemos decidido casarnos al terminar Howgarts

La noticia me dejo impactada, pero no paso más, Molly nos miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Arthur le tomaba cariñosamente la mano, una sonrisa invadió mi rostro, de inmediato fui a abrasarla con gusto.

.-¡Felicidades, Molly! Me da mucho gusto-después abrace a Arthur-¡Que bueno que ya lo decidieron! Es la primera buena noticia que me han dado desde hace mucho

.-Sabía que te iba a encantar Lily-me dijo Molly mientras James la abrazaba

.-Ya se les estaba haciendo tarde-comentó James muy divertido, le dio la mano a Arthur, para después abrazarlo, una vez que yo lo solté

.-¿Qué nos habíamos tardado?-repitió Arthur después de que James lo dejara-Ustedes, que se fueron a sabrá Dios donde cuando estábamos en Francia

.-¿Fueron a Francia?-ahora yo era la sorprendida

.-Si, nos encontramos a todos, menos a ustedes, así que, no se enteraron-termino Molly con una sonrisa-Bueno, basta de esto, ahora, todos a dormir, ya es tarde

.-Vaya, tengo que hacer mi guardia

.-Nada de eso, después de semejante disgusto de hace rato, y la alegría de ahora estarás exhausta, por favor, vete a dormir ahora, igual tu James

.-De acuerdo-les dije-Pero luego si me regañan, te culpare a ti Molly

.-Si, si, vayan chicos

.-Mañana celebraremos esto-comentó James mientras era llevado por Arthur hacía las escaleras de los chicos-hasta mañana, Molly

Me fui con Molly a los dormitorios, sin tomar en cuenta el detalle que James no se despidiera de mi, ahora no me importaba, después de todo era su culpa con ganas, al llegar a mi puerta, Molly me abrazó con dulzura

.-Ya no pases corajes, Lily, verás que todo estará bien-me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse

Suspire cansada, ya no tenía ganas de nada, entre a mi dormitorio y me tire a la cama, necesitaba descansar, aclarar mi mente, que horrible día con un final feliz, creo….

xxx

.-Vamos a brindar por la feliz pareja-dijo Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja

.-¡Que no se arrepientan nunca de semejante decisión!-corroboró Remus mientras levantaba su vaso

.-¡Salud!-respondimos todos

Estábamos celebrando, en el Gran Comedor, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, algunos se nos quedaban mirando, pero todos los de Gryffindor estábamos de fiesta. Brindamos un poco mas, felicitaron a la feliz pareja comprometida, mire la mesa de profesores, algunos celebraban golpeando suavemente las copas unos con otros, pero no podíamos quedarnos ahí para siempre, teníamos clase en 10 minutos.

.-Como odio ser yo la aguafiestas-les dije mientras me levantaba-Pero es hora de irnos, las clases comienzan

Hubo algunas protestas, pero Molly y Arthur fueron los primeros en levantarse, dando a entender solo una cosa: El brindis había terminado. Los demás sin quejas, ahora, se levantaron mientras se ponían su mochila al hombro. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos buscando mi varita, me dio un escalofrió al no sentarla, pero recordé que Miranda me la pidió prestada antes de entrar al Gran comedor.

.-Te la regreso antes de que empieces tus clases-me aseguro mientras la miraba con admiración-Necesito probar una teoría, yo te busco al rato, es una promesa-después de eso salió corriendo hacia un grupo de niñas que la miraban excitadas

Me puse mi mochila al hombro, mirando inconscientemente a los de Hufflepoff buscando a Miranda, aun que es obvio que ella no esta ahí, me dirigí a la salida. No di ni cinco pasos fuera del Gran Comedor, cuando me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida. Apenas estaba riendo ante un comentario de Sussan sobre el compromiso de Molly y Arthur, cuando…. un montón de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras aparecieran de inmediato en el vestíbulo. Nos sorprendimos un poco, pero Sussan me hizo reaccionar jalándome un poco la manga de la túnica, estaba apunto de seguirla cuando ese grito me dejo paralizada.

.-¡Es esa chica pelirroja!-se escucho por todos lados, haciendo eco en las paredes-¡No dejen que escape!

No supe como, pero tan rápido como escuche esa orden, al menos cinco hombres me tomaron de los brazos y me apresaron como si fuera un criminal de lo peor, uno me apretaba con demasiada fuerza la muñeca, dándome deseos de gritar que me soltara, pero otro prácticamente me estaba estrangulando con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

.-Vamonos, la tenemos

Un momento, me dejaron respirar, estaba asustada, podía ver solo túnicas negras a donde veía, uno que otro rostro de algún estudiante escandalizado, paralizado ante lo que veían.

.-¡Lily¡Lily!-inmediatamente reconocí aquella voz-¡Lily!

.-¡James!-le conteste intentando mirarle-¡James¡Ayúdame!

Momentáneamente pude ver a James, luchando contra los hombres de la túnica negra cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzarme, me sorprendió como no le importaba el hecho que lo golpeaban severamente, sobretodo cuando note que le habían roto la nariz.

.-¡Lily!

Ya no pudo seguir, tres hombres lo lanzaron lejos de aquel lugar, estaba totalmente aturdida, no sabía que pasaba¿Acaso eran seguidores de Voldemort?

No supe que paso, sentí que alguien me enviaba un hechizo aturdidor, comencé a ver las cosas borrosas, y….las cosas pierden forma……

xxx

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que aquella noche tan linda la terminaría en un calabozo tenebroso y sombrío, sin olvidar el mal olor que desprende este lugar, me hubiera echado a reír. Abrace mis rodillas en busca de un poco de calor¿Qué era lo que había cometido para estar en este lío? Lo único que recuerdo fue que me capturaron cuando salía del Gran Comedor, James intentaba rescatarme y…. todo es confuso, borroso. Sigo sin entender que paso.

Me gustaría saber también hace cuando llevo aquí, me siento tan extraña, recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas, ahora recuerdo como fue que terminé con James, nunca me había dolido tanto alguna decisión, pero esa fue la que me mato, yo no quería que terminara así, quería que todo se arreglara, pero la vida es curiosa, el destino es juguetón y todo me lo volteo.

Y pensar que James me apoyo cuando mis padres murieron, era cierto, ahora no tenía a nadie en el mundo, mis padres habían sido asesinados por ese maldito hechicero, como extrañare la risa de mi madre, los sermones de mi padre, mientras que mi único pariente, mi querida hermana Petunia, me había dejado de lado, ahora recuerdo todas aquellas veces en la que la pasábamos en vela, jugando con nuestras muñecas, contándonos secretos, riéndonos, divirtiéndonos, cuando, aquella lechuza con aquella carta lo cambio todo, tanto mi padre como mi hermana se alejaron de mi, dejándome sola.

Era verdad, no tenía nada de nada, no tenía novio, no tenía familia, era una rechazada, un fenómeno ¿Qué más puede pasar? Por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de llorar, solo podía recordar lo triste que me podía sentir, de un momento a otro, me di cuenta en donde estaba: La Prisión de Azkaban

¿Por qué estaba aquí¿Cuál fue mi crimen¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí¿Acaso podía ser peor? Mi pregunta fue respondida al momento que me pasaban una bandeja medio oxidada, con recipientes que imagino yo que tienen poco menos de la mitad de algo viscoso blanco, que supongo que es comida. Ahora me sentía miserable, culpable, y desgraciada, sentí ganas de reír ante el hecho que aquella cosa en los supuestos platos no fuera tan agradable a la vista que ni muerta lo agarraría, pero se me quitaron de inmediato, se me había olvidado sonreír.

¿Cómo pude ser que algo tan natural como el sonreír puedas olvidarlo? Llevo la mitad de mi vida sonriendo, riéndome a carcajadas, quizás si recordaba alguna broma de Sirius o James me alegraría, pero nada me vino en mente, nunca imagine que esto podría ser tan difícil, y pensar que antes podía mirar una esquina para recordar alguna locura de ellos. Si mi madre me viera, se sentiría muy triste, estoy en la cárcel por algo que…..ni siquiera tengo idea de que sea

Me recuesto al intento de mana que tiene este lugar, y cierro los ojos, necesito descansar mi mente, aun que se de sobre que la paz no la encontrare jamás, como quisiera nunca a ver terminado con James, al menos estaría aquí. Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un ser con la cabeza encapuchada muy alto, me daba escalofríos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no se me acercara, sin embargo, se hizo a un lado dejándome ver una cara conocida.

.-¡Lily!-exclamó aquel hombre mientras entraba a mi celda con los brazos abiertos-¡Gracias al cielo!

.-¡Hagrid!-le conteste el abrazo-Te diría que es un gusto verte, pero creo que ya no se que es eso

.-Tranquila-repuso mientras me soltaba-Solo has pasado un día y medio, todo estará bien

.-¿Tanto? Me ha parecido una eternidad-le confesé con cierta tristeza que no pude disimular

.-Lily¡oh, Dios! De verdad lo siento-volvió a replicar con lagrimas en los ojos-Es mi culpa, toda mi culpa

.-¿De que me hablas?

.-Si yo no hubiera abierto la bocota, en serio, tienes derecho de culparme

.-¿Qué has hecho, Hagrid? Es que no te entiendo

.-Fue un error, un tonto descuido-me miro a los ojos, su barba estaba empapada-Se me salió tu nombre cuando encontraron a _Albert_, para cuando Dumbledore llego, ya el daño estaba hecho, los del Ministerio te buscaban también a ti-volvió a soltar el llanto-Perdón, perdóname Lily.

Me sentí realmente mal, paro ya no había nada que hacer, mire fijamente a Hagrid, que se encogía del llanto, no tenía muchas ganas de consolar a nadie, por que no tenía el ánimo ni las fuerzas. Solo atiné en poner mi mano sobre su hombro, me miro e instintivamente se aferro a mí, después de todo, ya no tiene remedio.

.-Calma, no pasa nada, esto ya ha pasado, y no hay nada que hacer

.-Eso si que no, Lily-comentó Hagrid muy serio, mientras se incorporaba-No dejaré que esto se quede así, pase lo que pase, tú saldrás de aquí.

Diez minutos después, cuando Hagrid se fue, me sentí mas aliviada, sonreí por unos momentos, después de todo, sentí que todo iba a salir bien. Mi alivio duro muy poco, ya que un mago de túnica negra entro, atrás de el, iba un _dementor_.

.-Sígueme

Sin preámbulo, le obedecí, caminamos por largos pasillos, el mago siniestro, a mi parecer, iba a delante, y atrás de mi estaba aquel horrible ser, realmente es un infierno el estar aquí, llegamos a una puerta, donde el _dementor_ se quedo, yo estaba agradecida, por que sentí que me quitaban un peso de encima, inmediatamente, dos hombres encapuchados se pusieron detrás de mí.

.-¿No creen que exageran?-le pregunte al mago siniestro delante de mi-Solo tengo diecisiete y soy una bruja sin varita.

No recibí respuesta, realmente, no esperaba que me la diera, entramos a una sala, donde se encontraban otros magos encapuchados, me dejo el mago siniestro con los, ahora, tres magos encapuchados, el cuarto estaba ligeramente iluminado, sentí que los tres hombres me miraban fijamente, no le tome importancia.

.-Se dice que eres del bando oscuro-me dijo uno, por alguna razón me sonó familiar su voz-Realmente no pareces mala

.-¿Y te importa?-le pregunte de mala gana-Para ser alguien misterioso hablas demasiado

.-Además ruda la chica-contesto otro, que extrañamente me sonó familiar

.-Es por eso-el último, me hizo acelerar mi corazón,-Que la vamos a ayudar.

No había entendido eso, cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a otro hombre encapuchado, más bajito que los otros tres.

.-Vamos jefe, no hay moros en la costa

Tampoco tuve tiempo de contestar, cuando me jalaron del brazo, pronto, nos encontrábamos corriendo entre los pasillos, los cuatro hombres corriendo, mientras que uno me estaba jalando. Estuvimos corriendo, metiéndoos entre pasillos y puertas por casi diez minutos, cuando tome todo mi valor junto con mi fuerza para liberar mi muñeca de la mano opresora de aquel tipo.

.-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-les proteste enfadada-Ya tengo suficiente con estar encerrada aquí, como para que unos tipos lleguen como dueños y señores de todo ha raptarme

.-Se nota que no pierdes el carácter, por eso me gustas, Lily-nuevamente me sonó muy familiar esa voz

.-No te permito que me llames por mi nombre, aun que no se por que lo sabes...

.-Vamos muchachos-repuso una voz un poco nerviosa-Si nos cachan estamos mas que muertos

.-Ah no, eso si que no, yo no me muevo de aquí-cruce mis brazos-No me voy a ir con unos tipos que ni conozco

.-Lily¿acaso ya no nos recuerdas? Al parecer Azkaban te afecto más de lo que pensamos

.-¿Pero que…..?

No termine de formular la pregunta cuando los cuatro se bajaron la capucha, dejándome ver quienes eran en realidad. En ese momento en que los vi, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, era como si toda la felicidad provenía de ver sus rostros sonrientes hacia mi. Por instinto abrace al que mas cerca estaba de mí

.-¡James! Sabía que no me dejarías en este lugar tan tétrico

Quizás fue por instinto, o solo por que quiso, pero me correspondió el abrazo de una forma muy dulce y tierna que casi hace que se me derrita el corazón, pude escuchar su suave respirar, junto con su calmado latido de su corazón, así como disfrute su aroma tan especial en él, cerré los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, quería que ese momento no se terminara, en donde solo estábamos los dos.

.-Chicos, el momento romántico lo dejan para después, debemos salir de aquí-fue Sirius que nos interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona, de inmediato solté a James, prácticamente lo empuje lejos de mi

.-Es cierto-repuso Remus reteniendo la risa por lo que había pasado-No tenemos tiempo, pronto saldremos y no tendremos problemas

.-Eso es lo que crees, muchachito-dijo una voz gruesa entre las sombras

De un momento a otro, tanto James como Sirius me escondieron detrás de su espalda, mientras que los cuatro sacaban la varita, aun que Peter no se veía muy seguro que digamos, pronto Remus también se pego a mi, como queriéndome protegerme, pero no creía que pudieran hacer algo, mientras que Peter se acercaba a mi, varios hombres de capa negra salían entre las sombras rodeándonos, era obvio que nos superaban en numero, y por que no decirlo, en experiencia.

Al parecer, todo el mundo se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que los Merodeadores pusieron la defensa, como veía las cosas, ellos me defenderían en todo momento, me nació una sonrisa triste, no podía creer los amigos que tenía, y en cierto modo, me sentí mas amada que nunca por James, arriesgarse a el y a sus amigos por mi, por que, no me cabía la menor duda que lo había hecho por mi. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, al parecer el que soltara el primer maleficio daría inicio a esta confrontación.

.-¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo?-dijo una voz seriamente

.-Señor Fugde,-repuso uno de los hombres dejando su posición de combate-Descubrimos a estos cuatro tratando de liberar a la acusada.

.-¿Ellos?-preguntó Fugde sorprendido, el hombre asintió-¡Por el amor de Dios! Déjenlos en paz, es más que obvio que no pasan de los diecisiete, son unos muchachos, no le harán daño a nadie

.-No son cualquiera-volvió a reponer aquel hombre-Son Potter y sus guerrilleros-me sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquel apodo tan cómico

.-Pues, no creo que sean del bando oscuro-repuso Fugde un poco enfadado-Ellos han dado guerra y defendido mi vida

.-Pero están defendiendo a la bruja oscura

-¿Y por que la pobre muchacha se ha ganado ese apodo?-ahora fue una voz mas serena que las demás-Solo tiene diecisiete años, es una niña buena, es prefecta y muy buena en Encantamientos por cierto

.-Albus, dile a esas personas que dejen de apuntarle así a los pobres muchachos, ya que casi son unos niños-le rogó Fugde reuniendo paciencia

.-Niños no sería el término que les daría, Cornelius,-contesto Dumbledore sonriente-Hombres, solo son cuatro hombres y una chica, por favor no actúen como si fuera toda una cuadrilla de los aliados de Voldemort

Resultado de sus palabras, nos dejaron en paz, al momento que había un estremecimiento en toda la sala, de inmediato, el hombre que estaba hablando con Dumbledore y Fugde ordeno a sus hombres que se fueran, exceptuando dos, que me tomaron del brazo muy bruscamente.

.-Disculpen, caballeros-prosiguió Dumbledore, un poco mas serio-Creo que la jovencita Evans tiene la suficiente capacidad para caminar sola

.-Como diga-respondieron ambos a su tiempo mientras que me soltaban-Síguenos

Mientras caminaba guiada por aquellos hombre, mire hacia a tras, donde estaban los Merodeadores hablando con Dumbledore y Fugde, creo que su intención fue buena, pero esto lo tengo que pagar yo sola, después de todo, es mi dragón.

xxx

.-Lily Evans-dijo un hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de mí-Jovencita proveniente del mundo _muggle,_ edad diecisiete años, ocupación estudiante del séptimo años en….

Siguió hablando de mis datos personales durante un buen rato mas, por poco y le dice a todos cuales son mis medidas, sinceramente para lo que me acusaban esto era muy exagerado, estoy en una sala en medio círculo, sentada en el centro, mientras que enfrente de mi hay unos bancos, que se van elevando mientras mas arriban están, en esas gradas se encuentran como ocho magos y brujas mirándome con cierto desprecio, en la puerta de aquella habitación estaban dos magos mas, y a lado de mi hay otro que esta listo de atacarme si hago algo sospechoso, sinceramente están exagerando para una pobre muchachita de diecisiete.

.-Como podemos ver señores, ya no podemos confiar en nadie, y menos de ella, que ha metido un dragón a los terrenos de la escuela mas prestigiada de Inglaterra, poniendo en peligro a sus compañeros, sin mencionar a la persona que lo estaba cuidando-hubo murmullos de aprobación-Es por eso, que insisto que debemos castigarla severamente, como advertencia….

.-¿Sobre que, Roger?-interrumpió con cierta cordialidad el profesor Dumbledore-Te recuerdo, Roger, que esta muchachita no tiene mas de diecisiete años, es huérfana, y es prefecta del colegio¿Crees que la hubieran nombrado prefecta si supieran que es una irresponsable?

.-Entiendo tu punto, Albus-contesto un poco frustrado el tal Roger-Pero estamos hablando de un dragón, no de otra cosa.

.-Nunca ha hecho daño a nadie-interrumpió nuevamente Dumbledore-Ni ha ido a los terrenos de la escuela, se mantuvo en el Bosque aun en vacaciones escolares, es mas, tengo entendido que el pequeño no ha aprendido a volar.

Hubo ciertos murmullos, como de aprobación, el mago Roger solo miro indignado a Dumbledore y se sentó molesto, al momento que una mujer bajita, regordeta y con cierto parecido a un sapo se, supongo yo, levanto, aun que no se notaba mucho la diferencia.

.-Ejem, ejem-dijo ella mientras me miraba-Yo creo que, has exagerado Roger, esta niña no tiene la culpa, solo fue un regalo inesperado, no podemos llevarla a Azkaban por una razón tan tonta-murmullos de aprobación-Sin embargo, no podemos dejarla que se vaya así como así, Albus-lo miro a él, que le regalaba una sonrisa muy diplomática-Te dejo a tu criterio su castigo, a ella y a los otros cuatro muchachos

.-Así lo haré, no tenga cuidado

.-Si no hay nada más que agregar, este caso esta cerrado

Todos asintieron y salieron, el profesor Dumbledore me esperaba afuera de la habitación, por puro instinto lo abrace, poco tiempo después, sentí como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

.-Calma Lily-me dijo con cierto aire paternal mientras me contestaba el abrazo-Ya vamos a casa, todo a terminado

Lo abrace más fuerte, a la vez que mis lágrimas fluían aun más, me daba gusto, estar en sus brazos me daba tanto gusto….

xxx

.-Así que, se te suspende por dos semanas el cargo de prefecta, señorita Evans, además de que hará trabajos extracurriculares durante su periodo de suspensión, Flich se encargara de sus trabajos, puede retirarse-termino la profesora un tanto seria.

.-Gracias, profesora, con permiso-me levante, dispuesta a salir de su despacho, realmente no me fue tan mal, y no soy la única castigada, al llegar a la puerta, me volvió a llamar la profesora McGonagall

.-Lily-voltee a verla-Bienvenida a casa, me da gusto volverte a ver

.-Igualmente profesora-le conteste con una sonrisa

Salí de su despacho y me dirigí a mi sala común, realmente me alegraba estar aquí, aun que aun no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida en el regazo del director, que vergüenza, pero en fin, ya todo esta bien, _Albert_ termino en Rumania, para seguridad de la cuidad mágica, lo bueno es que tengo permiso de verle cuando yo quiera, llegue a mi sala común, pero lo único que sentí y vi fueron un montón de brazos que me abrazaban, diciendo cosas así como _"Que bueno que estas de vuelta" _o _"Bienvenida a casa"_

Aun no se como fue, pero me pase casi veinte minutos intentando que me dejaran, cuando finalmente me liberaron, al fondo vi a los cuatro Merodeadores, Remus fue el primero en levantarse, para recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Me abrazo con tal dulzura, que me dio ganas de volver a llorar, pero hombre, tenía que controlar tantas emociones, después Sirius saltó de su asiento para estrujarme en sus brazos.

.-Pequeña enana, estas bien, me da gusto volver a verte!

.-Igual a mí Sirius-le dije con mucho esfuerzo-¿Me dejas respirar?

.-Por supuesta pequeña colorida-me soltó-Bienvenida a casa

Peter me abrazo tiernamente, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, le di un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se pusiera colorado al instante, iba a abrazar a James, pero nos quedamos a medio camino, solo nos miramos y sonreímos.

.-Me da gusto, verte bien

.-Si, gracias

.-Y ¿como saliste? Dumbledore te ayudo-me preguntó Sirius mientras me abrazaba por los hombros, para invitarme a sentarme con él

.-Si, cuéntanos Lily, como estuvo-quiso saber Remus

Sonreí aliviada, dispuesta a contar todo lo que paso después de que me capturaron, mientras Sirius me abrazaba, James me miraba con alivio y Remus me regalaba una sonrisa cálida, me sentí en casa……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Ya termine este capitulo¿Qué tal? Se lo esperaban? Así que, solo diré que habrá muchas cosas que no se esperan, por que esto esta comenzando a tener final, pronto acabara, jeje.

Pido una disculpa por la parte en que Lily se vuelve medio loca (¿medio?) pero es que en esa escena realmente estaba molesta (me había peleado con mi padre) y pues me dio por hacerlo así, espero que no se ofendan (me ha pasado, por ello me quitaron una historia, pero, esta vez solo fue un cachito¿no?)

Otra cosa, si tiene alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no se entienda lo siento mucho, tuve que revisarlo yo, por que llevo dos semanas sin saber de mis betas, se me perdieron, ni una ni la otra me mando un mensaje de vuelta, así que este capitulo lo tuve a hacer sola, espero que les guste.

Espero nuevamente que la espera haya valido la pena, se cuidan mucho.

Besos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	29. Un día agotador

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

29 Un día agotador

.-Sinceramente no se que le ves a Snape-me dijo Joan con desgana, mientras Carl entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-Hay tantos y eliges a ese, mejor quédate con Filch

.-No exageres-le repuse sonriendo-No es para tanto, solo estamos saliendo como amigos

.-Si linda-me ayudó Carl-Lily solo es amiga de Snape, nada mas

Joan ya no dijo nada, Sussan y yo nos dimos una mirada divertida, apenas dos meses de que regrese a Azkaban, Carl se le declaró a Joan, algo sorprendida, obviamente aceptó, lo gracioso de esto es que Carl no pierde oportunidad de estar con Joan y ella ha cambiado un poco, ahora es mas tranquila, deja en paz a Tom, el cual esta mas tiempo con Marlene.

.-En fin, creo que nos salio bien el trabajo de Encantamientos-comento Laura con una sonrisa-Y dime Lily¿Cómo esta tu dragón?

.-Supongo que bien, claro en algún lugar de Rumania, tengo permiso para verlo, pero no para saber en donde esta

Laura recobró la alegría que tenía, al parecer ya esta asimilando el rechazo de Remus, mientras que yo, sigo contenta de mantener mi amistad con James, aunque se esta rumorando que anda de novio con Nicole, a mi no me molesta, por que estoy segura que no es cierto, pero si andan juntos, tampoco me preocupa por que se que James aún me ama, además apenas tiene once años.

.- Señorita Marsh, la buscan en el vestíbulo-dijo la profesora McGonagall en cuando nos vio entrar al aula-Por favor, desee prisa, no los haga esperar mas

Sussan me dio su mochila de mala gana, mientras murmuraba algo sobre lo molesto era que su padre le mande guardaespaldas a la escuela para mandarle mensajes

.-¿Por qué no simplemente me envía una maldita lechuza?-me dijo con desgano

Sonreí ante el comentario mientras la veía partir con cara de pocos amigos, no regreso después de esa clase, tampoco la siguiente, ni la que siguió, poco tiempo después nos informaron que se tuvo que ir por algún motivo que obviamente no quisieron dar. Todas las clases fueron normales, realmente no era tan difícil acostumbrarse a la situación, después de cuatro meses aun soy la atracción y la botana de todos los chismes sobre mi ida a Azkaban, mi suspensión, y ante todo, el hecho que haya escondido un dragón por mas de un año.

Al terminar las clases, siempre hay algunos alumnos que me rodean encantados para que les diga como, cuando, donde, porqué, y demás con el fin de saciar su curiosidad. Cuando finalmente me deshago de ellos, tengo que lidiar con otros tantos que solo están jugando o haciendo cosas que no deben, finalmente, cuando acabo mi tarea como prefecta, me convierto en la paciente y dulce tutora de Miranda, que cada vez me agobia mas por sus preguntas y comentarios sin fin, en pocas palabras, si no tengo vacaciones voy a gritar como loca.

Supongo que lo único que me ayuda, son las escapaditas que me doy con Severus cuando vamos al pueblo, de alguna manera me siento mas relajada, tranquila, haciéndome comprender que Severus es el mejor amigo que puedo tener, aunque Sirius es otra cosa, el me hace reír tanto que creo que me cansa mas que todas mis actividades extracurriculares. Esta noche, como todas, estamos sentados en la sala común, respirando un poco de tranquilidad, me río al ver como Remus, prácticamente esta corriendo a Roger.

.-Nunca pensé decirlo pero, he encontrado un hombre más empalagoso que Sirius,-Sirius exclamó un 'Oye' con cierto desgano, Remus lo ignoro y prosiguió-Roger parece mi espina en el ojo, parpadeo y ahí esta, para preguntarme algo.

.-No seas tan cruel con el pobre niño-le dijo Molly de forma cariñosa-Es solo un niño

.-Y yo un hombre lobo-comentó Remus susurrando, como para si mismo, los otros tres merodeadores sonrieron divertidos

.-Disculpa¿Qué dijiste, Remus?-preguntó Molly que al parecer no escucho el comentario

.-No, nada Molly-repuso con su amable sonrisa de siempre

.-Pues la que me preocupa aquí-dije para distraer a Molly-Es Sussan, no ha regresado

.-Ya nos dijeron Lily-me dijo Sirius algo serio-Que se tuvo que retirar por ordenes de su padre¿no lo entendiste, o te lo digo con muñequitos?

.-Con muñequitos por favor-le conteste con una media sonrisa

Sirius me miro un momento, saco de su mochila su pluma junto con su tintero, con los cuales empezó a garabatear algo en los dedos su mano derecha, por que increíblemente, Sirius es zurdo, después, con mucho trabajo, a mi ver, hizo otros garabatos en los dedos de la otra mano, cuando acabo, soplo suavemente sobre sus dedos, cerró el tintero, e hizo algo que no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-Ella es Sussan-dijo alzando su dedo índice izquierdo, me dio risa al ver su dedo que tenía unos ojitos y una boquita, mostrándonos una cara enojada, hasta le puso unas ondas a los lados simulando el cabello ondula de Sussan-'¿Para que me mandaste a llamar, papa?'-hizo la voz muy agudita y movía el dedo mientras hablaba-'¿Qué no ves que andaba ocupada en la escuela?'

Alzo el otro índice, el cual también tenía ojitos y boquita, solo que este era mas serio.

.-'Es algo muy importante,'-su voz era un poco mas gruesa-'Necesito que me cocines ese postre que me dio indigestión la otra vez'-todos nos reímos-'Por que tu tía viene a la cuidad'

.-'¿ Yo porqué?'-ahora era mas aguda-'Tu cocinas ese postre mejor que yo'

.-'¿Pero no ves que quiero hablar con Fudge? Es un asunto de vida o muerte'

.-'¿Ahora que¿Volvió a comprar esos horribles sombreros de hongo que usa, pero esa vez de color azul fosforescente?'

.-'No hija, mucho peor, quiere comprárselo amarillo chingame la retina, eso no lo puedo permitir¡nos va a dejar ciegos a todos!'-nos reímos mas fuerte

.-'Si es eso, cierra los ojos y ya'

.-'Como si fuera tan fácil, entonces¿lo vas a cocinar, si o no?'

.-'¿Y como crees que me voy a salir solo para cocinar ese postre de amibas que me sale tan rico?'

.-'No te preocupes, Dumbledore es mi amigo y si le digo algo dramático, seguro que te deja salir'

Y así siguió contándonos la historia, donde Sussan y su padre fueron hablar con Dumbledore, el cual era el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, donde nos reímos mas, fue cuando la profesora McGonagall y Filch, que eran su dedo índice y medio izquierdo (Sirius tuvo que volver a pintarse esos dedos), que nos decían a todos que Sussan se había ido, los cuales éramos sus cinco dedos de su mano derecha, todo por supuesto, con el toque humorístico de Sirius, todos terminamos riéndonos a mas no poder¿y como no si Sirius nos ha hecho reír siempre?

Nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que solo quedamos los cuatro merodeadores, Laura y yo, seguimos platicando (es decir, riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Sirius) cuando noté que James se había quedado serio en su lugar, mirando la nada, al mirarlo fijamente, sentí alo en mi pecho, un presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar. En ese momento, me exalto escuchar que alguien golpeaba la ventana. Voltee a mirar, para ver como Remus abría la ventana y entraba una gran lechuza blanca, no cabía duda que era Tormenta, una de las lechuzas de James.

.-Tienes una carta,-dijo Remus cuando le quito la carta, automáticamente, la lechuza se fue-Creo que es algo importante, tiene el sello del Ministerio.

.-Dame-dijo James de forma neutral

.-¿Y bien?-pregunto Peter después de veinte minutos en que James solo sostuvo la carta, sin abrirla

.-Es que no quiero, no ahora, estamos muy atareados-se limitó a contestar

.-Por el amor de Dios James, una llamada como esta debe ser importante, dame para acá, al menos debemos saber de que se trata¿no crees?- le dije mientras le quitaba la carta-Se que ya lo sabes, pero todos tenemos derecho a saber

.-Realmente eres muy intuitiva, Lily-me dijo James al salir de su sorpresa

.-Pues claro, no por nada soy una de las mejores brujas de por aquí-le dije mientras le sonreía alegremente, supongo que seguimos manteniendo una conexión, eso significa, que nuestro amor aún es grande.

Leí la nota con cierto interés, aun no podía creer lo que veía, así que una y otra vez leía el mismo párrafo dos o tres veces, al terminar, me quede mirando la hoja como si no entendiera, esto no podía ser, era extraño ¿Por qué ahora¿Con que propósito¿Qué acaso somos los únicos¿Qué no tienen a un montón de gente que haga aquello?

.-¿Nos vas a decir o no, Lily?-me dijo Sirius sacándome de mi trance-¿O nos vas a hacer esperar veinte minutos como James?

.-¿Eh?-mire a Sirius-Ah, yo, bueno no, es solo que, me tomo por sorpresa-conteste con una sonrisa tímida-Ahora lo entiendo

.-¿El que?-preguntó con cierta dulzura Remus

.-Chicos, prepárense, tenemos una misión que realizar-dije finalmente son una gran sonrisa

.-¡Genial!-exclamó Sirius alzando los brazos como si hubiera ganado un premio-Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo.

.-No puedo creerlo, volveremos a dormir en la tierra y observar nuevamente las estrellas-comentó Laura mientras entrelazaba sus dedos

.-¡Un minuto!-exclamó James de repente-¿Y quien dijo que ustedes dos vienen?-nos señalo a Laura y a mi

.-¿Quién dice que no vamos?-preguntó Laura arqueando una ceja

.-Yo

.-¿Con que autoridad, Potter?-ahora fui yo la que contesto, cuando vi la mirada de James, se me ocurrió algo-Hagamos votación¿de acuerdo?

.-¿Votación?

.-Si, Potter, se llama democracia-le conteste en forma de burla, Remus y Sirius rieron un poco-Los que estén a favor de que Laura y yo vayamos, levante su mano

Sonreí complacida cuando Remus, con esa sonrisa dulce, que solo él posee, levanto la mano, Sirius también lo hizo, al momento que me guiñaba un ojo, Peter la levantó de inmediato, pero miro a James de reojo, me imagino la cara de James por que dudo un poco, pero no bajo la mano.

.-Los que no quieran que vayamos-Solo James se me quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos-Bien, el pueblo ha hablado

.-Pero, muchachos ¿Qué están haciendo?

.-James, se que te molesta, pero será mejor así-dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreír-Me siento mas cómodo estando con ellas, que sin ellas

.-Además-Sirius se levanto, mientras hacía un ademán con las manos como si no le importara-No podría vivir sin estas chicas-Paso un brazo por mis hombros-Hay que alegrarnos la vida, y esta cara de monito puede ayudar.

.-Gracias, puerco espin-le conteste con una sonrisa medio sarcástica

.-¿Y tu¿Que tienes que decir?-Peter tembló un poco

.-Bueno, es que….yo, ellas…nosotros….-paso con dificultad saliva-Pensé, que…sería..menos pesado…por que….el jefe….esta mas tranquilo….cuando Lily esta a su lado….y…creí que…bueno….

Dejó de hablar, no pude evitar reír al ver la cara de James, al parecer no le hizo ninguna gracia el hecho de que Peter comentara aquello, y menos cuando ando presente, con enfado, suspiro, salió de la sala común, diciéndonos un desganado 'Quedense aquí'. Todos nos miramos, no pudiendo contenernos, reímos con ganas.

Veinte minutos después, James entro a la sala común, asustándonos un poco, ya que el sueño se hacía presente en nosotros, después de todo, eran las tres de la mañana. Nos miro con una media sonrisa.

.-¿Y así quieren ir a la misión?

.-Nos agarraste desprevenidos-se defendió Laura con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

.-Soñando con el séptimo cielo-contesto James-Ahora, muevanse, tenemos media hora para irnos.

.-¿Para que? Si ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí mismo-le dije mientras me estiraba un poco-Vamonos de una vez

.-Lily tiene razón, vamos

.-Pues ya que-susurro James con una sonrisa, una vez de que salieran todos, dejándonos a nosotros dos al final, suspiro antes de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

xxx

.-Esto es emocionante, lastima que Sussan no esta-me dijo Laura, al momento que miraba el cielo despejado.

.-Algo me dice, que no esta tan lejos de lo que creemos, Laura-le comenté mientras miraba a Sirius y Remus, que estaban recargados uno con el otro mientras dormitaban.

Mire a mi alrededor, hacía mucho que no veía un panorama como este, magos y brujas sentados en troncos en un circulo, donde muy seguramente habría una fogata, otros corriendo de un lado a otro, una que otra casa de campaña, algunas brujas cocinando lo poco que hay de comida, magos cuchicheando por ahí y por allá, por primera vez, me sentía relajada.

.-Ya tardaron¿no crees, Lily?-me dijo Laura sacándome de mis pensamientos

.-Bueno, Jame es técnicamente el líder, así que tienen que arreglar uno que otro asunto

.-Eso lo se, pero hay algo que no entiendo¿Cómo es que Peter entro con James?

.-Quizás Sirius se siente muy cansado

Era cierto, esto era curioso, misterioso, inesperado y poco común, normalmente Sirius o Remus son los que atienden estos asuntos con James ¿Por qué Peter estaría hay? No es que desconfíe de él, pero como es, no creo que pueda tomar una decisión bajo presión, es mas, estoy completamente segura que no puede tomar una decisión.

.-¡Intrusos!-gritaron tan de repente sentí como Laura dio un respingo (ya que se estaba recargando sobre mi para descansar)

.-¿Intrusos?-Laura sacó la varita cuando me vio que yo lo hacía-¿Ahora? Pero ¿Por qué¡Lily, no me dejes!

.-Calma, no entres en pánico, estamos con _Canuto_ y _Lunático_ ¿te acuerdas?

Laura se escondió un poco detrás de mí, mientras que Sirius y Remus se ponían delante de nosotras. De pronto, un montón de magos venían jalando algo, me distraje cuando sentí que un brazo me hacía para atrás, al mirar observe a James con cara de pocos amigos, junto con Peter, que con la varita arriba, temblaba un poco. Mire fijamente al frente, esperando lo peor, preguntándome, que traerían aquellos magos. Casi se me cae el alma, cuando finalmente vi quienes eran.

.-¡Eh dicho que me suelten¡no soy una ladrona ni nada por el estilo!

.-¡Miranda!-grite sin moverme de mi lugar

.-¡Lily, gracias al cielo-sus ojos brillaron-Diles que me suelten.

.-Vaya, tu niña es muy traviesa-me dijo James con el afán de molestar-De tal palo tal astilla, se meten en donde no las llaman.

.-¡James!-fue un gritito un poco mas agudo que el de Miranda-¿Eres tu, Jamsie?-salió Nicole entre los brazos de los magos-¡Por favor, ayúdame!-parecía apunto de llorar

.-Creo que tienes mucha razón, Potter

.-Vaya lío-comentó Sirius al momento que guardaba su varita y arqueaba su ceja.

.-No creo que sea lo apropiado hacer esos comentarios-nos reprocho Remus-Ustedes dos deberían ser mas responsables con sus alumnos, no pueden estar dejando que hagan lo que quieran

.-Deberían de aprender a Remus-siguió Laura,-Por que él es muy disciplinado y responsable sabe que…

.-¡He dicho que me suelten!-dijo un niño mientras forcejeaba, nos miro, y sonrió abiertamente-¡Remus¡Te encontré!

.-¿Decías, Laura?-le preguntó Sirius algo divertido

.-Por el amor de todos los cielos¡Roger¿Qué haces aquí?

.-¡UN MOMENTO!-gritó James tan fuerte que me asusto-¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?-todos guardaron silencio,-¿PERO QUE ESPERAN¡HABLEN!

.-Encontramos estos niños vagando en el bosque, mi capitán-contesto uno que tenía tomada del brazo a Miranda-Pensamos que son espías, y…

.-Suéltenlos-nadie se movió-¡Que los suelten¡Solo tienen once años!

Algo temerosos, los soltaron, Nicole hizo un además de superioridad, se acomodó la túnica, y salió corriendo hacía James para abrazarlo fuertemente, me di cuenta que la niña no era tan bajita después de todo, le llegaba a James por la mitad del pecho, y eso es demasiado (después de todo, James y Sirius son los edificios mas altos que conozco), Miranda vino corriendo hacía mi, me abrazo tan fuerte mi cintura, que creí que me iba a partir en dos, Roger solo fue al encuentro con Remus, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos, algo que le importo poco a Roger, que seguía sonriendo como si nada.

.-No vuelvan a armar un alboroto como este,-prosiguió James aun mas tranquilo-Una falsa alarma puede causar nuestra muerte. ¿Se entendió?

Todos los magos contestaron algo, pero como fue en voz baja y todos a la vez, que no se entendió nada, en segundos, cada uno se fue a atender sus propios asuntos, en cierto punto, parecían niños regañados, iba a sonreír, pero recordé que Miranda estaba abrazándome por la cintura, por mucho que me duela, tengo que regañarla.

.-¡Hola!-susurro ella muy quedito con una sonrisa medio tímida

.-Hola Miranda-le mire fijamente con una sonrisa algo maliciosa-¿Todo bien?

.-Pues, creo que estaba mejor hace unos minutos con esos magos

.-¿De verdad?-me dijo aquello por que ya sabía a lo que se atenía-Dime¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Yo….es que…..

.-¿No lo sabes?

.-Realmente, yo….no quería pero…

.-Muy bien señorita, estas en serios problemas

.-Pero, Lily, me acaban de dar un sustazo y yo…

.-Bien merecido lo tenías-le interrumpí-Ahora jovencita, no hay razón suficiente para que vengas hasta acá para arriesgar tu vida, eso se llama irresponsabilidad.

.-Pero….Dorsal……

.-Me importa un pepino Dorsal, James se encargara de ella

.-Pero…es que…

.-Es que nada, ahora jovencita, espero que te guste tu castigo, por que aun no estemos en la escuela, tengo uno muy bueno para ti-le dije mientras sacaba mi varita

.-¡No! Lily, ese no-me dijo casi implorando-Haré lo que quieras, pero ese no

.-Te lo buscaste

.-Lily, maestrita linda, hermosa y preciosa, ten compasión de esta pobre niña, por favor

.-Que tengas suerte

.-¡NO¡LILY!

Cerré los ojos para no mirarla, algo que no soporto, es ver sus grandes ojos suplicantes, así que, sin más, dije el hechizo….

xxx

.-Lily, si que me diste miedo-me comentó Laura después de una hora

.-Juro por Dios que no te haré enojar nunca mas-me dijo Sirius en forma de burla

.-Es solo una niña-dijo Peter algo serio-Si que no te tentaste el corazón

.-Bueno, mi madre decía que ser estricta no quiere decir que no quiera a alguien, además, por lo que haya sido, no tenía por que venir aquí

.-A ver-ahora fue Remus quien me hablo-¿Como dices que funciona ese hechizo?

.-Es fácil, no es nada laborioso y muy sencillo de decir, este hechizo consiste en restringirle lo que a una persona le gusta, y la manera para deshacerlo, es buscar alguna cosa, palabra o persona, que obviamente es secreta

.-Aun no entiendo-Laura miraba a Miranda, que estaba sentada sobre un tronco, algo apartada de nosotros

.-Te explico, un ejemplo claro es Miranda, a ella le encanta hablar, yo creo que hasta habla dormida, este hechizo, le impide decir mas de dos palabras juntas, para que ella se lo quite, tiene que buscar un objeto, o palabra que lo rompa.

.-¿Y cual es el objeto o palabra que tiene que buscar?-pregunto con interés Peter

.-Eso es lo interesante, ella lo tiene que encontrar, cuando lo encuentre y diga su nombre correctamente, el hechizo se romperá

.-Para mi no tiene mucha ciencia, se rompe con facilidad-me dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-Repites una palabra tras otra hasta que se rompa el hechizo y se acabo el problema.

.-¿Quieres probar que tan fácil es?-le dije sacando mi varita-Sería interesante lo que este hechizo puede restringirte, así sabremos que te gusta mas.

.-No, linda, muchas gracias por la oferta-me dijo Sirius mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros-La considerare para el futuro.

.-Lily tiene razón-Peter no dejaba de mirar a Miranda-Si fuera tan fácil, ella no estaría sentada con la mirada perdida desde hace dos horas y media.

.-Veo que ya empiezas a entender, mi querido _Colagusano_-le conteste con una sonrisa

.-Es genial! Oye Lily¿me enseñas el hechizo?

.-Claro Peter, te lo enseño ahora que regresemos a Hogwarts, no creo que se necesite mucho aquí.

Seguimos platicando, hasta que, después de media hora más, Miranda se acerco a mí, todos nos quedamos callados mirándola, después de un rato en el que compartimos la mirada sin pestañar (en donde ya me dolían los ojos) Miranda me abrazo por la cintura, diciendo como en un susurro "Gomen", se quedo en mi regazo un buen rato, haciéndome recordar a mi madre.

Con una sonrisa, comencé a darle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, tal y como mi madre me hacía cuando era pequeña. Al poco rato, sentí que la presión en mi cintura era cada vez menos, hasta que determine que…

.-Se ha quedado dormida-les dije mientras la miraba con ternura-Si preguntan-les dije al sentir sus miradas interrogantes sobre mi-Ya rompió el hechizo, por eso se quedo dormida.

.-¿Cuándo rompes el hechizo te duermes?-me pregunto Laura asombrada

.-Es un efecto secundario,-encogí los hombros-Es hechizo es mas de resistencia que nada, el momento de recibirlo, tienes que romperlo lo antes posible

.-¿Y eso?

.-Al hacer este hechizo es cansado tanto para el que lo realiza como el que lo recibe, es una ley de equivalencia, tienes que dar algo a cambio de otra cosa, al momento de restringirle ese algo tan importante a una persona, recibes un cansancio o también te quita, no de tanto valor, cuando se rompe, la presión del hechizo termina, dejando a la persona agotada.-"Además"pensé para mi "No puedo dejar que sepan que ella es psíquica"

.-¿Y que te quita a ti?-me pregunto curioso Sirius

Lo mire por unos momentos¿Qué que me quitaba? Era muy simple, me quitaba el sentimiento más importante para mí…

.-Eso Black, no te interesa.

Sirius comenzó a alegarme de una forma tan gracioso que me soltó alguna que otra risita, pero me sentía muy cansada, cerré mis ojos, no podía seguir usando ese hechizo, era muy agotador, estaba descansando, conciente de que Miranda yacía dormida en mi regazo, y algo cálido estaba junto a mi, como rodeándome, era bastante placentero, pero…¿algo calido?

Abrí los ojos, para notar que James estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando un pequeño libro (_"Los datos más curiosos de las guerras entre los gnomos y duendes"_), mientras que yo estaba recargada en su hombro. Me sonroje de golpe mientras me incorporaba.

.-Ah, ya despertaste-me dijo cerrando su libro, dándome una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa

.-Bueno…yo…-no sabía que decir, solo sentí mis mejillas muy calientes

.-Pensé que te ibas a caer, así que me puse a lado de ti, para que te apoyaras en algo.

Dejé de mirarlo, baje la mirada concentrándome en Miranda, que seguía placidamente dormida, que vergüenza, me quede dormida quien sabe cuanto tiempo en el hombro de James, y lo peor de todo es que me siento como una niña tonta enamorada.

.-Si te cansas mucho, no deberías usar ese hechizo

.-Nunca antes me había pasado, creo que no dormí bien anoche

.-Aun no estoy seguro de que deberían estar aquí, ahora que están ellos….

.-Lo que pasa es que te preocupas demasiado-le interrumpí-A veces, James, es bueno aceptar que necesitas la ayuda de los demás.

.-Cállate ya, hablas como mi hermana.

Sonreí satisfecha, aun no podía creer la facilidad que teníamos para entendernos, ese vinculo que nos unía seguía siendo tan fuerte como desde el principio, James se levanto enseguida, cambiando su mirada dulce a una mas fría y decisiva.

.-¿Qué pasa, _Lunático_?-exclamo James mirando a Remus

.-Algo no anda bien, lo siento-Remus miraba a todos lados-Laura, cuida de Roger

Laura asintió, al momento que sacaba su varita y sujetaba la mano de Roger con fuerza, desperté a Miranda, con cierta delicadeza, no comento nada al ver que saque la varita y me puse de pie, creo que leyó mi mente o algo así, ya que me tomo la mano con fuerza, no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero también tomé a Dorsal, como una mayor de edad debo cuidarlas, me guste o no. Todos los magos sacaron sus varitas, había algo pesado en el ambiente.

Sin previo aviso, hubo una explosión con algunos gritos al frente y atrás de nosotros, sujete con fuerza. Dorsal tomo mi mano con mas fuerza, mire la desventaja que tenía, tenía a ambas manos ocupadas con las dos niñas. Sabía que había pasado, los mortifagos estaban aquí.

.-Dorsal, toma la mano de Miranda-le dije rápidamente-No se vayan a soltar.

.-¡Lily!-exclamó James en posición de ataque

.-Ya lo se, James, no te vayas a morir-le dije sonriéndole

.-Lo mismo digo

James grito el primer hechizo, al momento de ver a los brujos enmascarados acercándose, así inició la batalla, inmediatamente corrí al bosque sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho con ellas en ese lugar, tuve que jalarlas con fuerza para que no se detuvieran, un mortifago se puso enfrente de nosotras, utilice un hechizo repelente, el cual lo empujo dos metros, y seguí corriendo, tomando mas fuerte la mano de Miranda, lanzando hechizos, maleficios y todo lo que me sabía, hubo un momento en que sentí el lugar mas tranquilo, así que, me detuve para observar que todo estuviera bien con ellas.

.-¿Todo bien?-les pregunte volteándolas a ver

.-¿Por qué nos atacaron?-me pregunto Dorsal asustada-¿Qué les hicimos¿Por qué le dijiste eso a James¿Nos vamos a morir¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Me dio pena verlas, Miranda estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra, lo cual me alarmó un poco, Dorsal estaba más pálida de lo normal, miraba nerviosa a todos lados, ambas parecían unos ratoncitos asustados por un gato enorme. Me puse de rodillas para abrasarlas.

.-Calma chicas, estamos bien, no hay nada que tener, las protegeré, lo prometo.

Me incorporé de inmediato al escuchar ruidos cerca de nosotras, tanto Miranda como Dorsal se aferraron de mi túnica como si la vida dependiera de ellos, apunte mi varita hacía el punto donde se movían las hojas, y cuando estaba en un punto de tensión, se me fue el alma al suelo al ver de quien se trataba.

.-¡Laura!-exclamé un poco acelerada-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Casi me matas de un susto.

.-Yo creo Lily, que los únicos muertos del susto son ellos-me comentó acercándose a mi, con una sonrisa-Bueno, después de todo no vinieron a una comida familiar.

.-No seas cruel Laura.

Ella sacó la lengua un poco, después me sonrió divertida, iba a decirle algo, cuando escuchamos ruidos, dejando la alegría por un lado, tomé la varita con fuerza. Segundos después pude verlos, eran ellos…

.-Laura, cuando te diga, corres, te llevas a los niños-le susurré lo mas discreto que pude

Laura asintió, Dorsal quiso alegar, sin embargo, al escuchar los ruidos de hojas y ramas quebrándose, no comento nada, de hecho tomo fue la primera que tomo la mano de Laura, había tanta tensión en el ambiente que me dolía la cabeza, de un momento a otro, aparecieron cinco brujos enmascarados, Laura y yo lanzamos un hechizo. Que fue mala idea por que aparecieron otros cinco.

.-Laura, yo me encargo, ahora… ¡CORRE!

Vi de reojo que Laura tomaba la mano de Roger, Miranda estaba con Dorsal, tomó la dirección opuesta a la que estábamos, sonreí aliviada, al menos ellos estaban bien, y ahora….¿Quien me va ayudar a mi?

.-Así que eres la heroína del cuento, veamos si puedes con esto-me dijo uno en forma sarcástica, apuntándome con su varita, yo también hice lo mismo

-¡_Desmaius_!_-_exclamó una voz detrás de mí, lo último que supe fue que se acercaban a mi tres mortifagos, después, caí inconsciente

xxx

El sol brillaba con intensidad, tubo que ponerse el brazo delante de los ojos, para poco a poco acostumbrarse al resplandor, cuando sus ojos estuvieron acoplados ella pudo notar que estaba recostada en el suelo, pero el panorama era distinto, no se parecía en nada al bosque en el cual estaba momentos otras, lucía diferente, mientras que en el bosque en el que ella se encontraba había un ambiente de miedo, odio y tenebroso, en aquel lugar parecía que la felicidad y la paz era infinita, una suave brisa acarició sus mejillas, alborotando las hojas de los árboles mas cercanos al igual que el suave y verde césped.

Escuchó risas, algo lejanas y curiosamente cercanas, con el tiempo las risas comenzaron a escucharse mas fuerte, lo que la obligo a incorporarse de inmediato algo desconcertada. Esto no estaba bien¿en donde estaba¿Acaso había muerto? Miró el prado que se mostraba delante de ella, no era posible que en un lugar existiera tanta belleza, dos figuras, a lo lejos, entre el bosque despejado y hermoso, acapararon su atención, al verlas con atención, la joven no pudo evitar poner una mano en su boca al momento que sus ojos se abrían de par en par, esto no podía ser.

Una jovencita corría sonriendo alegremente, viendo ocasionalmente al joven que iba detrás de ella, que sonreía de igual manera, no cabía duda que no tenían mas de 20 años, y, obviamente, eran pareja, la joven de cabello castaño intentaba perderse entre los árboles, pero su acompañante, la seguía entusiasmado, era evidente lo que estaban haciendo: jugaban.

En un punto, el joven la atrapo, causando la caída de ambos, que al tocar el suelo, no pararon de reír, al igual que él amortiguo la caída poniendo su brazo entre el suelo y su amada, se miraron a los ojos un momento, como si en ellos expresaran todo el sentimiento que poseían el uno por el otro, el joven se recostó en el pasto, ambos miraron el cielo, mientras sus manos se buscaban para entrelazar sus dedos.

La espectadora de esa escena tan romántica, aun no podía salir de su asombro, estaba algo apartada de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para identificarlos, ella no espero poder ver aquello; Lily observaba a sus padres, jóvenes, desde una pequeña colina en un lugar desconocido. De pronto, la joven pareja se incorporó, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sellando su amor con un beso.

Como pudo, Lily se levanto y se acercó lo más discretamente que pudo a ellos, debía estar soñando, no era posible que ella estuviera viendo a sus padres de novios, tenía que estar segura. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo pesado y torpe, le engañaban sus sentidos, igual que se sentía atolondrada, resbaló, rodando desde la mitad de la colina hasta el fondo. Le dolió hasta el alma, pero lo olvido al pensar que había fallado en su meta de no ser vista, pero había algo curioso en el ambiente, sus padres ni se habían inmutado.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta; estaba teniendo una visión del pasado –cosa que le ocurría muy seguido cuando andaba con James- Se acercó lo mas cerca que pudo, y aun sabiendo que no podía ser vista ni oída, lo hizo cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

.-Esto es hermoso-dijo la joven al finalizar el beso, se recargo placidamente en el hombro de su acompañante

.-Pero nada es más hermoso que tú-contesto sonriendo, lo que consiguió una risita de la otra.

Hubo un silenció tranquilo, se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos mas. Cuando Lily pensó que ya no podía seguir más tiempo despierta, preguntándose si así era con James pobre de los que los observaban todos los días, su madre finalmente hablo.

.- ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu familia?

.- ¿Disculpa?

.-Te pregunto que cuando voy a conocer a tu familia-su padre se puso serio-No es que me moleste Alec, es solo que, estamos comprometidos y no se casi nada de tu familia, me gustaría saber, con quien voy a convivir toda mi vida.

.-Te dije que no ahora, Pris-suspiro cansado-No es el momento

.- ¿No es el momento?-preguntó algo consternada Pris-¡Alec, llevamos cuatro meses comprometidos y no se nada de tu familia!

.-Es por que no importa mucho¿si?-se recostó en el pasto, cruzando los brazos atrás de su cabeza-Si realmente importará, ya lo hubiera hecho

Pris lo miro asombrada, realmente amaba a ese hombre, pero esto se estaba pasando del límite, de su rostro gentil, sonriendo y dulce, se transformo dejando ver –lo que Lily recordaba muy bien- el ceño fruncido de su madre cuando algo no le parece.

.- ¡Alec, estoy harta! Escuchaste ¡HARTA!-exclamó su madre perdiendo el control

.-Por el amor de todos los cielos, Priscila¿tienes que armar todo un alboroto por algo así?-le cuestiono Alec, también perdiendo la paciencia e incorporándose-Si te digo que no es importante, es por que no lo es, y deja de discutir por tonterías.

.-¡No son tonterías, Alec! Hay tantos misterios a tu alrededor, primero tu familia, luego en donde vives, y tampoco se el hecho del por que dejaste la escuela, yo quiero saber todo eso

.-No seas tan entrometida-le respondió aun enojado-No me gustan las mujeres que meten las narices donde no se les llama

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo una brisa mas fuerte y helada recorrió el lugar. Priscila, su madre se levanto cruzando sus brazos.

.-Si así piensas, entonces no veo motivo de seguir con esto-le dijo seriamente

.-¿De que hablas?

.-De que tienes la oportunidad de buscarte a otra mujer, que no sea entrometida y no haga un drama a cada rato, a otra que le des eso-le arrojó el anillo dorado que estaba en su dedo.

Alec estaba impactado, no esperaba esa reacción, mientras que Priscila hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar, cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente lejos de ese lugar, no iba a llorar, no le iba a dar ese gusto, aunque lo amaba, no podía permitir que la tratará así, se detuvo de pronto cuando unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás. Dejándola sin habla.

.-Por favor, Pris, no peleemos por cosas tan tontas

.-Pero para mi no son tontas, Alec, tienen mucha importancia, sino tienes la confianza de decírmelo, entonces yo me iré, ya que…

.-No, no es eso, Pris, hay algo que tu no sabes de mi, y debes saberlo.

.-¿Qué es?-preguntó ella volteándose a verle, el la tomo por la cintura.

.-Es que, no soy Ingles-la otra sonrió divertida

.-Ya se que no eres Ingles, eres de Rumania, por eso estamos aquí, para visitar tu familia y que me enseñaras donde creciste.

.-Bueno, si, pero no soy exactamente un ciudadano 'común' de Rumania, es mas, no soy una simple persona

.-No te entiendo Alec…

.-Pris, yo vengo de un lugar, en donde todo es posible, que cualquier cosa puede ser realizada, donde nada es común, donde existe un hombre con tanto poder, para atemorizar a las personas, tanto como para dejar lo que mas te gusta, en este caso, mis estudios….

.-¿Me estas diciendo que dejaste la escuela por una persona poderosa? No tiene sentido Alec¿Qué tiene que ver¿De que mundo me hablas? Pareciera que me estuvieras hablando de un cuento de hadas

.-Y lo es Pris, ese hombre, puede matar a cualquiera sin piedad, torturar a los que no son como él y los que no están de su lado, por ello deje la escuela, por mi bien, no veo a mi familia por que no quiero que nos descubran, no estamos juntos para nuestra protección.

.-Me estas asustando Alec….

.-Es que, yo no vengo del mundo que tú conoces, yo vengo de otro, que te parecería loco y sin sentido, pero es mi mundo, Pris, yo soy un m….

Una corriente de aire mas fuerte abrazó todo el lugar, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte que las anteriores, Lily tuvo que poner su mano en sus ojos, para que no le entrara la tierra que se levantaba, a lo lejos pudo ver como su madre se tapaba la boca mientras miraba a su padre sorprendido, cerró los ojos, el viento era cada vez mas fuerte y mas frió, sintió como su cabello y su túnica se alborotaban fuertemente. De un momento a otro, quería que todo terminara, se sentía mal, y como si lo deseará, así fue, todo termino….

xxx

.-Vaya, ya estas despertando-escuché una voz cercana y distante.- ¿Estas bien?

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, conforme enfocaba lo que podía ver, por lo cual tardé unos minutos –o segundos- al percatarme que lo que veía era el rostro de Severus, cerca del mío, traía su varita en la mano y me miraba con alivio que me hacía sentir confortada.

.-¿Dónde…..donde estoy?-pregunté aturdida mirándolo

.-No te preocupes, estas bien ahora-me contestó con cierta dulzura que no conocía por parte de él

.-¿Qué…que paso?-pregunté volteando a ver a todos lados

.-Tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento con los de tu campamento, al parecer alguien te desmayo y yo te recogí, para que no te pasará nada….

Mientras escuchaba a Severus, noté que estaba en una pequeña cabaña, recostada en una especie de cama tan dura como la piedra con algunas mantas encima de ella.

.-¿Un enfrentamiento dices?-le pregunté cerrando los ojos agotada, me sentía muy mal, quería descansar-Y me atacaron, ya veo….

En ese momento, recordé de golpe todo, cuando nos comenzaron a atacar, como salimos corriendo Laura y yo hacía el bosque con Miranda, Roger y Dorsal, luego llegaron unos mortifagos, le dije a Laura que corriera con ellos mientras yo los distraía y después….nada…

.-¡Laura!-exclame incorporándome de golpe, sorprendiendo a Severus,-¿Dónde están¿Están bien? Que paso con ellos?-lo tome por los hombros sacudiéndole como una loca-¿Pudieron escapar¿Qué ha sucedido?

.-Li….li….Lily…….cálmate….ellos…..- me dijo entrecortado por la manera en que lo sacudía-Están….bien…..lo….gra….ron….espa…par-al escuchar eso, lo deje tranquilo.

.-Que alivio-voltee a ver a Severus, para verlo un poco aturdido-¡Ups! Disculpa

.-No te preocupes-me contesto aun aturdido-Estabas preocupada

Suspire aliviada, así que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, lograron escapar, así que, estaba bien, así que, iría con James para ir a buscarla y…….realmente me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

.-Severus¿Qué haces en nuestro campamento?

.-'Nuestro'-Severus me sonrió con dulzura-Si serás un poco boba, no estoy en tu campamento

.-¿Entonces, yo….?

.-Si Lily, estas en el campamento de los mortifagos, los enemigos.

Al escuchar eso, creí que me iba a desmayar nuevamente. Dos horas después salía del campamento con una mascara como cualquier otro mortifago, Severus me explicó que al momento de recibir el hechizo para desmayarme, iban a matarme, pero gracias a Dios, los mortifagos iban perdiendo y tuvieron que irse, Severus no tuvo otra opción que ponerme una mascara para poder llevarme con ellos y esperar a que me recuperara.

Severus me explicó que había cometido una falta muy grave al código de los seguidores de Quien-tú-sabes (¿si Severus es su seguidor, por que diablos no le dice Voldemort?), así que, para pasar desapercibida, no debería hablar, estar siempre cerca de él y no parecer nerviosa. Al principio pensé que sería difícil, pero noté que ese campamento no era tan diferente del nuestro, quizás era un poco mas hostil, pero todos estaban tensos y nerviosos, como si no les gustará estar hay, lo curioso, es que las reglas de Severus eran tan simples como estar con James en el campamento.

No me separé de Severus, pero observaba discretamente todo, estas personas llevaban al extremo el anonimato, ya que nunca se quitaban esas mascaras y nadie se preocupaba por hablarse, una ventaja por que así no tienes que memorizar nombres. Severus se detuvo tan de repente, que choque con él, no entendía cuando noté la razón, un mortifago se acercaba a nosotros con dos hombres corpulentos detrás de él, por la manera de caminar no dude ni un segundo de quien era.

.-Vaya, veo que al idiota que recogiste, Severus, esta bien-dijo en cierto tono despectivo que me molesto de sobre manera-Severus, ser tan noble de corazón no te va a ayudar en nada, solo a que te maten mas rápido por regresarte por un debilucho.

.-Lucius, me gustaría conversar-le dijo de forma tajante Severus-Pero tengo que ir por más hierbas medicinales, a menos que estés dispuesto a pelear sabiendo que no tenemos con que restaurarnos

Lucius rió de forma fría y siguió su camino como si nada, Severus siguió caminando de la misma manera, tuve que correr para alcanzarle, aun no podía creer la frialdad con que se trataban, nadie se preocupaba por nadie, todos estaban solos, por unos minutos noté la gran diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, y casi, pero casi, sentí lastima por ellos.

Llegamos a un claro, donde tocaba la Luna llena y se reflejaba, dejando ver a unas plantas extrañas, que nunca había visto antes, me quite la mascara asombrada. No me había percatado que ya había anochecido, me acerque a una roca que estaba cerca del claro, me senté para poder admirar la Luna, suspiré cansada, seguramente Remus no se la esta pasando bomba en estos momentos, ni él ni todos los que están a su alrededor.

Como me gustaría estar ahí, para calmar a Laura, que se debe sentir muy deprimida, al igual que tranquilizar a los niños, ya que se metieron a jugar con fuego, y lo más probable es que ya sepan que Remus no es humano.

.-Estas preocupada por Lupin¿cierto?-me dijo Severus sacándome de mis pensamientos, y claro un susto que me hizo saltar un poco.

.-La verdad sí, me gustaría estar ahí, para ayudar.

.-No creo que hubieras sido de mucha ayuda-se sentó a un lado mío-Después de todo un licántropo solo busca carne fresca, así que, quizás de hubiera visto como su cena.

.-Eso lo sé, pero hay……personas que les podría dar apoyo moral-no creí conveniente decir 'niños' frente a él

.-Si entiendes por que te recogí¿cierto?

.-¿Eh?

.-Despertaste apenas ahora, y eso por que tuve que darte un hechizo, si te hubiera dejado, una de dos, o ya estarías muerta o acompañando a Lupin con su suerte.-miro la Luna-No podía dejar que nada te pasará así que…

.-Ya no digas nada-le dije mientras me recargaba en su hombro, sentí como se tensó un poco, pero no le di importancia-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi.

.-No….no es nada

.- ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba desmayada, soñé algo muy curioso, es tonto, pero parece que soñé con mis padres, cuando eran novios, al parecer un momento en el cual fue crucial para ellos, por que mi padre le reveló un secreto a mi madre, que no recuerdo que era, si lo pienso bien, ahora solo son fragmentos discontinuos de aquella visión.

.- ¿Puedes hacer eso¿Tener visiones pasadas?

.-A veces, también puedo ver el presente, pero nunca el futuro, no soy como James, él si puede hacerlo, pero es un cretino, ya que, según él, no cree en la Adivinación, solo es un poco de tino y suerte-sonreí divertida-Pero no importa como lo vea, esa autodeterminación que se tiene es asombrosa, por ello todos le siguen, aunque, es un estúpido presumido

.-Tu le quieres¿cierto?-me preguntó Severus algo serio, se me quito la sonrisa del rostro

.-Si nos separamos fue por algo-le conteste mirando el claro, me sentí triste y melancólica-Sé que todos decían que éramos linda pareja, pero, era evidente que no lo íbamos a lograr, tarde o temprano, aquello que nos separa iba a ser mas fuerte que lo que nos une, así que…

.-Esa no fue mi pregunta, Lily

¿Qué si le quería? Hasta la pregunta me pareció ofensiva, pero….no quería decir nada, no ahora que estaba en el bando enemigo, y… aunque no lo estuviera, nunca se lo diría.

.-Hace frío-me dijo Severus mientras se levantaba-Ponte tu mascara para regresar al campamento

Me ayudo a levantarme, me puse de nuevo la mascara, para poder regresar, por instinto tomé la mano de Severus, entrelazando mis dedos con los de él, en estos momentos, extrañaba mas que nunca a James. Al llegar al campamento, fuimos directamente a la cabaña, que supuse que era la de él, parecía –o suponía parecer- una enfermería.

.- ¿Tu estas aquí?

.-Como soy bueno en pociones, me dan todo esto, soy como el enfermero del lugar.

.-Entiendo.

.-Si gustas, puedes dormirte en mi cama-me dijo mientras me daba la espalda, sacando todas las cosas que recogió del claro.

.-Pero, tu….

.-No te preocupes, ahora descansa, te hará bien, puede que me desvele, necesitamos más antídotos.

No quise alegar, después de todo, tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, me quite la mascara, la deje en la mesa, donde Severus ya estaba observando como hacer la siguiente poción. Sonreí aliviada, por alguna razón, aunque no pareciera lógico, me sentí muy cómoda con él. Por instinto, mas bien cariño le di un beso en la mejilla, junto con un 'Buenas Noches', sonreí al ver que Severus se sonrojada de forma violenta, pero no me comentó nada, excepto contestarme mis deseos.

Me recosté en la cama, que por cierto seguía siendo muy incómoda, me voltee a lado contrario de Severus, ya que, lo último que tenía era sueño, miré el muro enfrente de mí. Aun me costaba trabajo entender el porque estaba ahí, entiendo que Severus se haya preocupado por mi, pero creo que era una exageración arriesgarse, no lo comprendía, mi mente tambien estaba como James, en donde estaría Remus, si ya lo habían controlado, como estarían los niños, y ante todo, pensé en ese sueño de mis padres ¿realmente había ocurrido aquello¿No estaba demasiado ansiosa¿Qué era el secreto que mi padre le tenía a mi madre?

Por mas que intentará recordar lo que pasó, mi mente solo me mostraba fragmentos sin sentido de mi sueño, era molestó haber soñado algo y no tener cabeza para recordarlo después. Suspire lo mas callada que pude, estaba ansiosa, quería ver a todos, para saber que estaban bien, aunque sabía que con Severus no me iba a pasar nada, si James se entera se morirá de los celos; sonreí divertida¿realmente lo haría o se haría el indiferente? Me lamente momentos después, quizás estaban preocupados por mi, ya que, prácticamente desaparecí, y no deje ningún rastro. Si trato de comunicarme, lo mas seguro es que se den cuenta de que no soy una de ellos y me maten, al igual que a Severus, no podía arriesgarme tanto.

Era mi primer día en el campo de batalla y me metí en muchos problemas, realmente espero que esto no se prolongue, rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no nos encontráramos al grupo de James, por que, tendría que atacarlos y eso es lo que menos quiero, cerré los ojos, ya que me picaban un poco, quizás debería dejar de preocuparme tanto, me volveré histérica, pero me choca que las cosas no pasan como uno quiere, como cuando James violaba alguna regla impidiéndome realizar alguna actividad que yo deseaba, de pronto, vi a Sirius abrazándome por la espalda, con la intención de hacerme una maldad, luego Remus apareció para decirme que me dejara hacer, después de todo, no era tan malo, Peter solo me miro algo asombrado con una sonrisa, mientras que James estaba de la mano con una chica rubio y linda, no pude decir nada ya que Remus y Sirius me tenían acorralada y…..

.-Lily, vamos despierta-escuche una voz a lo lejos, mientras sentía que alguien me movía-Lily

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver a Severus, algo cansado pero serio, mire la pequeña ventana, mas bien orificio, que estaba en la cabaña, para notar que aun era de noche, me incorporé, mientras me frotaba los ojos. Después bostece para poder estirarme.

.- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte somnolienta

.-Hora de irnos, tus cretinos amigos se están acercando, creo que te quieren a ti

.- ¿Eh?

.-No hay tiempo, ponte la mascara-me la dio en la mano-Y salgamos de aquí, pero ya, ponte la capucha de la túnica, pronto amanecerá.

Hice lo que Severus me dijo, con mucho pesar salí de la cabaña, siguiéndolo, para ver que varios magos, comenzaban en dirección al bosque. Severus busco mi mano para jalarme a su lado, sino quería que se dieran cuenta, era muy malo disimulando, varias veces me quiso llamar por mi nombre y se preocupaba por mí cada vez que nos separábamos ya entrando al bosque. Era sorprendente la cantidad de mortifagos que había en el bosque, hasta podría decir que eran mas que nosotros, pero quizás, eran mas cobardes que nosotros.

.-Deberías calmarte, Severus-le dije lo mas discretamente que pude, ya que me había tomado de la mano y me la apretaba con mucha fuerza

.-Es que duele-me dijo con los dientes apretados-Me duele mucho el brazo

.- ¿Por qué?-pregunté soportando el dolor

.-Porque nuestro señor nos llama

No quise hacer mas preguntas, aunque no podía ver el rostro de los demás, supuse que estarían sufriendo lo mismo que Severus, después de todo, ellos tenían la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos, apreté su mano lo mas fuerte que pude, sino podía sentir aquel dolor, al menos estaría con el para apoyarlo.

Poco a poco empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, hasta llegar, según yo, al corazón del bosque, que se veía más tenebroso que nunca, en ese momento, Severus dejo de apretar mis manos, haciéndome soltar un suspiro de alivio. Todos se detuvieron.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté en un susurro tan suave que no estaba segura que me hubiera escuchado Severus

.-Nuestro Señor nos ha pedido que nos detengamos aquí-me contesto igual de silencioso, Debemos esperar a que nos de otra señal, ahora, calla.

Si James se ponía tensó en el campo de batalla, Severus se ponía histérico, por un momento me puse a pensar ¿Y si Severus nunca quiso pertenecer a este lugar, sin embargo lo obligaron? Lo conozco lo suficiente para decir que por voluntad propia no hubiera aceptado, aunque, pensándolo bien…..

Escuchamos pasos, cerca de nosotros, todos, automáticamente, sacaron su varita, yo no pude, Severus tenía aprisionada mi mano derecha, y no podía lanzar hechizos con la mano izquierda, no quería matar a nadie, por ahora, así que confíe ciegamente en que Severus me iba a ayudar.

.-Prepárate Lily, nos han traído a la batalla

.-Pero¿no estaban huyendo de ellos?

.-Al parecer nos hizo dar vueltas en circulo, ya que, podemos sentirlos, están cerca de nosotros, por favor, no te separes de mi lado.

.-Pero…..-no estaba segura, quería irme con James, no iba a soportar ese ambiente tan pesado.

.-No te alejes de mi lado

Sentí como Severus me apretaba la mano con fuerza, asentí de forma inmediata, no era una orden, era una petición. Después de unos minutos, que nos parecieron eternos, salieron otros magos enmascarados, me sentí aliviada al ver que eran del mismo grupo en el que estábamos, pero creo que era la única que pensaba aquello, por que nadie guardo la varita al verlos, es mas, creo que todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

_-Morte_-dijo una voz del lado en el que estaba

-_Finis_-contestó alguien del otro bando.

Todos se relajaron, bajaron las varitas; los del otro lado, se incorporaron con nosotros, de alguna manera, se sentía que todos tenían cierto temor, aunque algunos, como Lucius, era imposible no saber quien era con esa cabellera larga y plateada, estaban mirando con superioridad a otros. Severus me jaló con cierta delicadeza a un lado un poco apartado de los demás.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Si que son desconfiados

.-No sabemos en quien confiar, creo que esa palabra no esta en nuestro vocabulario,-suspiró algo cansado-Verás, en este lugar no se puede confiar con nadie, todos son brujas y magos sin escrúpulos, dispuestos hacer lo que fuera, de robar hasta matar, con la condición que ninguno debe saber la identidad del otro, es decir, nadie de aquí se conoce, ese es el lema.

.-Entonces no hay unidad.

.-No, nadie se preocupa por nadie, es por eso que Lucius esta empezando a sospechar de mí, nunca antes me había detenido por nadie.

.-Supongo que tienen la ley de, el que se queda atrás, atrás se quedo¿cierto?

.-Se ve que entiendes a la perfección.

.-Lo sé, por que mi padre siempre me enseño eso, pero, de alguna u otra manera jamás lo aprendí, pero eso no importa¿ahora que esperamos¿No que venían James y demás?

.-Bueno, no confiamos en nosotros así como no confiamos en tus amiguitos, es por eso que, supuse, y no creo haber sido el único, que serían ellos, después de todo, estamos concientes que si nosotros no los encontramos, ellos nos encontraran, son cosas que suelen pasar.

.-Que forma de pensar, en fin…

.-Me sorprende que no estés asustada, cualquiera ya se hubiera muerto de miedo.

.-No olvides, que estas con una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts.

Severus tomo mi mano con cariño, transmitiéndome mucha paz y confianza. Nos miramos intensamente, a decir verdad, nunca me había dado cuenta lo lindos que pueden ser sus ojos cuando se llenan de calor, al igual que esa tierna sonrisa que solo es para mi, me preguntó ¿Cómo se sentirán sus labios? Me sorprendí al darme cuenta lo que estaba pensando, sentí mis mejillas algo rojas, no quería que se diera cuenta de mi estado, mire a otro lado, mientras, según yo, ponía una sonrisa estúpida que no me podía quitar.

Severus soltó una sonrisita, sin soltarme, me contó la mejor forma de esconderme, para salvarnos, y como todo, una cosa llevo a la otra, hablamos de esto, de aquello, hasta que llego la hora de dormir, al parecer nadie estaba interesado en buscar refugio o un lugar seguro para dormir, es mas, a nadie le importaba, al menos, yo si estaba cansada, mientras escuchaba a Severus, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar….

xxx

Sentí algo cálido a mí alrededor, me acorruque un poco mas, ya que hacía un poco de frío, pude escuchar un suave palpitar, junto con una respiración tranquila, me sentí segura y contenta, comenzaba a reconciliar el sueño cuando me percaté de la situación, recordando de golpe donde estaba y demás.

Abrí los ojos tan rápido que el resplandor del sol me lastimó, pero no me importo tanto cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaros ferozmente (en ese momento agradecí traer la mascara), al ver que estaba recostaba sobre Severus, el cual me estaba abrazando por la cintura, quería ver si era posible que pudiera salirme de esa situación tan comprometedora, y vergonzosa, pero entre mas intentaba, Severus se enredaba mas conmigo, así que, no me quedo alternativa que esperar a que él se despertara solo.

Pasó casi una eternidad, cuando lo hizo, no pareció afectado, o hasta donde lo vi, me tomo de la mano, para guiarme a un lugar un poco mas alejado, donde pude quitarme la mascara y estirarme a mi antojo. Después, a la hora de desayunar, todo el mundo busco lo que pudo, ahí fue donde me di cuenta de lo horrible de estar en un mundo en el que a nadie le importa lo que te pase, desee con todas mis fuerzas ver a James.

Después del desayuno, volvieron a montar un campamento improvisado, al parecer no pedían mucho, solo una casa, una fogata y que nadie hablara con nadie, eran muy pocos los que intercambiaban palabras, y al hacerlo, no tardaban mas de dos minutos, hasta Severus no me dijo nada, supuse que no era el hecho de que no supiera de que hablarme, era su esencia estar callado.

.- ¿Aun tienes hambre?-me preguntó tan de repente que me asuste

.-No, estoy bien, gracias

Asintió, después de esas palabras, no volvimos hablar, hasta pasada la tarde, casi al anochecer, el ambiente se puso tensó, al igual que yo, si no hablaba con alguien o tenía algo de acción en los próximos cinco minutos iba a enloquecer. Al caer la noche, por mi parte, este había sido el día mas aburrido de mi vida, todos comenzaron a levantarse, Severus me tomo de la mano, para acercarme mas a él.

.-Vienen extraños-fue lo único que me dijo, antes de sacar su varita y ponerse en posición de ataque.

Mire a todos lados confundida, en el campamento de James, si alguien viene, todos se ponen a gritar como locos, aun no podía asimilar la diferencia. De pronto, escuche ruidos en el bosque, Severus estaba algo ansioso¿cómo me di cuenta? No sentía mis dedos, en un momento de tensión, en el cual sentía que me estaba asfixiando, ya que, como dije, en este lugar el ambiente es más pesado, salió el primer encantamiento aturdidor del bosque, pegándole a un mago un poco más delante de nosotros, al ver quienes eran, sentí que mi corazón saltaba.

James fue el primero en salir de ahí, seguido se Sirius, Peter, Laura y otros magos que no pude reconocer, pero ¿dónde estaba Remus? Por un minuto pensé lo peor, pero no me dio tiempo, Severus al identificarlos, me jaló del lado contrario para salir corriendo, mientras corríamos entre los magos y brujas enmascarados, defendiéndose del ataque tan espontáneo, no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Qué le paso a Remus? Cuando vi a James y Sirius note que traían vendas, se veían algo cansados, Laura no se veía tampoco muy bien y Peter, ni se diga, ese hombre nunca esta bien, corrimos tanto que me sentía muy cansada, tropecé dos veces, pero como este hombre me tomaba con tanta fuerza, parecía que traía una muñeca de trapo. Así tan de repente como empezamos a correr, paramos. Me encorve un poco, apoyándome en mis rodillas, para calamar mi respiración. Pude notar que estábamos en el bosque.

.- ¿Por….que….me….tra…jiste……a….quí…?-le pregunté sin aire

.-Por que no permitiré que esos bastardos te quiten de mi lado

En ese momento pensé que Severus estaba obsesionada con el hecho de que me quedara en este lugar también le rogaría a alguien que no se fuera. Minutos después de incorpore mirando a todos lados, al verificar que no había nadie, me quite la mascara para sentir aire fresco, Severus hizo lo mismo, pero tan pronto como se la quita, se la volvió a poner.

Estaba muy cansada, me senté en el pasto, abrazando mis piernas, observando a mi alrededor, escuchando los gritos, suspire cansada, sería difícil adaptarme a este agitado estilo de vida, extrañaba estar con James, a Sirius y sus tontas bromas, Remus con su estilo protector, el nerviosismo de Peter, la sonrisa de Laura, la forma de hablar de Miranda, la molesta de Dorsal, quería irme de ese lugar, y no era por que no quisiera a Severus, pero de alguna forma me sentía mas cómoda con ellos.

Cansada, me puse mi mascara de nuevo, no quería que Severus se diera cuenta que estaba apunto de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, ya no era una niña, me levante mientras sacudía un poco mi túnica para limpiarla, noté de reojo que Severus miraba a todos lados desconfiado.

Iba a decir algo, cuando un rayo rojo puso a un costado mío, Severus se puso enfrente de mí, para defenderme. Pero el gusto no le duro mucho, alguien me tomo por atrás, inmovilizando, a la vez que me tapaba la boca, Severus se dio cuenta, volteo para lanzar un hechizo, pero alguien lo aturdió primero, cayo desmayado enfrente de mi, no pude hacer nada, mas que dejarme llevar por la persona que me aprisionaba.

Por alguna razón, me sentía segura, me tomo de la mano y corrimos por el bosque, por que, los mortifagos se dieron cuenta que comenzaban a atacar por atrás, mire de reojo el campo de batalla, todos contra todos, no había otra explicación, mire a mi opresor y sonreí con alegría, ese cabello café con gris no se podía ocultar, era Remus. Apreté más fuerte su mano, volteo un poco para verme, regalándome una de sus tan lindas sonrisas que me reconfortó más.

Los mortifagos comenzaban a seguirnos, ya que, como pensaban que yo era uno de su equipo tenían que rescatarme (¿no que el que se queda, se quedó y solo sobrevive el mas fuerte?), pero no me importó, con poder tomar la mano de Remus para mi era suficiente, me quité la mascara, para arrojarla lejos de mí, no podía sentirme mas feliz (aunque, pensándolo bien estaba loca, ya que nos estaban lanzando rayos y maleficios)

Poco a poco, ya no escuchábamos los pasos, ni maleficios, ni nada, pero seguimos corriendo entre los árboles, no me importo estar cansada, realmente, no me importaba nada, finalmente, Remus se detuvo, volteo a mirarme, no estaba cansado, después de todo, al ser un licántropo, pensé que tendría mejor condición que yo. Nos miramos intensamente, no podía dejar de sonreír.

.-Lily, ahora estas a salvo-me dijo alegremente

No pude evitarlo, lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, me recibió con los brazos abiertos, acariciándome mi cabello con dulzura, no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, por todo, por nada, solo para desahogarme. No supe mucho después de eso, pero sé que en sus brazos me sentía tan segura, que el sueño se apropio de mi……por que, pase lo que pase, todo saldría bien, no es así¿James?...

Continuara….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, ahí esta, el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, este capitulo es gracias a Elis Black, sin ella no pude a verme inspirado a terminarlo, me amenazó con una pistola hace poco para acabarlo, jeje no es cierto, pero gracias Elis Black, has sido una gran ayuda. Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado.

Notita: **NAIKO-CHAN ¿DONDE ESTAS? VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA, COMINUCATE CONMIGO**

Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo, anunciando que el final esta cerca, así que, esperenlo. ¡NOS VEMOS!

Atte.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked (el imperio mas grande de toda la red)

**Nota.** Solicito lector(a) beta para fics de un genero especifico, quien este interesado(a), envíenme de favor un mail. Los requisitos:

-Que tenga tiempo libre

-Una gran imaginación

-Paciencia para leer capítulos largos

-Que tenga una mente abierta

Le doy gracias a Naiko-chan (la cual ahora esta perdida) y a Elis Black, que son mis mas queridas lectoras betas, no se me ofendan pero realmente necesito a esa persona, pero ustedes serán siempre mis favoritas :p, cuando nos veamos, les diré para que lo necesito.


	30. Por que las cosas nunca son faciles

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

30 Por que las cosas no son fáciles

Después de tres días, caminando sin dirección aparente, con escasez de agua y nada de comida, con el estomago vació, el dolor de cabeza punzante por falta de azúcar, daba como resultado un cansancio, fastidio y nauseas, que estaba segura que no iba a resistir por mucho. Me sentía un poco avergonzada por aprovecharme de Remus, pero no estaba en condiciones de ir yo sola.

.-Disculpa-le dije suavemente al oído, él sonrió con dulzura

.-No hay problema-me dijo, al momento que me alzaba un poco más, tomando mis piernas de otra forma para poder aguantarme

.-En serio, no quiero molestar, perdóname

.- ¿Acaso esta es una venta de perdones y disculpas?-me dijo de forma cariñosa-No te preocupes, no creo que estén tan lejos

Me recargué en su espalda, no comente nada, después de todo lleva más de dos días diciendo lo mismo, mis brazos abrazaron mas el cuello de Remus, si alguien nos viera, pensarían que estoy enferma de gravedad, ya que él me esta cargando en su espalda, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello. Cerré los ojos cansada mientras mi interior se quejaba y pedía a gritos algo de comer con un sonido suave, pero muy audible para cualquiera.

.-El que debería pedir disculpas soy yo-me dijo suavemente-De a ver sabido que esto pasaría, no te hubiera llevado lejos de ese campamento.

.-No te preocupes, me sacaron de ese lugar, prefiero estar a tu lado que……

.- ¿Con Severus?-me quito las palabras de la boca, me miro de reojo para sonreírme divertido-Lo entiendo, en ocasiones, Severus puede ser un tanto…..empalagoso, no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo, descansa.

Cerré mis ojos agotada, no era que no quisiera admitirlo, pero saber que no era la única que pensaba que Severus era algo, posesivo, me tranquilizaba de sobre manera. No es que me estuviera quejando de su cariño, pero el me transmitía un amor demasiado asfixiante, que no estaba segura de aguantarlo. Seguimos –siguió- caminando hasta llegar a un claro. Con cuidado me bajó, mientras el exploraba a su alrededor, tome agua con mi mano, sentí ese líquido bajar por mi garganta y nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Me incorporé para poder admirar donde estábamos, por un segundo pensé en Severus, pero no me duro mucho aquel pensamiento, por que no pude olvidarme de James¿Qué le habría pasado¿Escaparon¿Todos estarían bien¿Nos estarían buscando¿Estarían preocupados por nosotros¿Los veríamos pronto? Me puse una mano en mi cabeza, eran demasiadas preguntas para un solo segundo. Me recosté en el pastito, sintiendo la brisa fresca en mis mejillas y dejé que el suave sueño se apropiara de mí ser.

xxx

Desperté casi inmediatamente (o eso me pareció a mí), por un suave aroma que se apropiaba del lugar, abrí con pesadez para ver a Remus cocinando algo en una fogata improvisada. Al verme, me sonrió, enseñándome que había casado algo para comer, no quise preguntar nada, me incorporé, para poder estirarme. Poco tiempo después, Remus me ofreció un pedazo de carne.

.-Toma, disculpa la demora

.-Pero si cualquier cosa al estomago le hace bien-repuse sonriendo.

Supuse que sería un momento bastante cómico, ya que los dos, como teníamos hambre, perdimos la compostura y prácticamente nos aferramos -o peleamos- por comer un pedazo mas de carne, cuando finalmente estuvimos satisfechos, tomamos agua del lago, para recostarnos en el pasto y mirar al cielo.

.-Que tranquilo lugar¿no lo crees, Remus?

.-Para relajarse esta perfecto-suspiro suavemente-Espero que Laura y los demás estén bien.

.-El interés tiene pies, eh, Remus-le comenté, sabiendo que el pobre se sonrojaría.

.-Bueno, me preocupo por ella, y por Sussan, y los demás.

.-¿Sussan? Esta aquí?-le pregunté incorporándome tan rápido que me dolió la cabeza

.-¿Eh? Si, hace dos días la encontramos, y nos la trajeron a nosotros, diciendo que no soportaban a una mujer como ella-sonrió divertido-Lo primero que hizo fue pelearse a muerte con Sirius, y él, como siempre contento por hacerla enojar

.-Si que la quiere¿verdad?

.-Claro, tanto como quiere a Arabella-me dijo mas para darme una afirmación que por otra cosa

.-Por cierto, nunca te había preguntado pero¿a Peter le gusta alguien?

.-¿A que viene la pregunta?-también se incorporo, tenía su ceja levantada, como siempre cuando no entendía algo

.-Me lo pregunté por un momento, después de todo, Sirius quiere a Sussan y también a Arabella-agregue de inmediato al ver que Remus abría la boca-James, pues me ahorro los comentarios, pero ¿y Peter? Supongo que también tiene su corazoncito.

.-Pues si, le gusta alguien, aunque James y Sirius intentan persuadirlo para que le diga 'Hola', él no se atreve, le da mucha pena

.-¿Quién es?

.-Cherry Amison, un año menor que nosotros, es de Hufflepoff, la conoció por su hermana, creo que son amigas o algo así.

.-¿Cherry¿Una chaparrita rellenita con carita amistosa que le gustan los chocolates de menta, con el cabello castaño rizado, ojos miel risueña?

.-Que observadora, si ella misma, tiene una voz muy tierna, pero, como es algo despistada, no sabemos bien si realmente se ha fijado que existe Peter, pero en fin, James esta decidido a que tengan una cita.

.-Ya veo, así que James es el cupido de ahora-mire al cielo, luego a Remus, esperando sacar algún tipo de información.-¿Y tu¿Para cuando nos sales con novia?

Remus me miro sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato, se hecho a reír.

.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.-Nada-Remus intentó parar de reír-Solo que me pareció curioso que me dijeras de ese modo

.-No te entiendo

.-Me hablaste como si fuera alguien normal

.-Pero eres normal

.-Si, solo hay que dejar de lado el pequeño detalle de que soy licántropo, nada más.

.-Bueno, eso no significa que no sientas

.-Cierto, pero, como te digo, soy un poco mas complicado eso es todo.

.-¿Y Laura?

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos

.-¿Por qué quieres saber?

.-Por que es mi amiga, y esta que se muere por ti

Remus se levanto, sacudiéndose la túnica para quitarse el pasto, después me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, lo miré por un momento, me reproche a mi misma no poder evitar pensarlo, pero Remus era muy guapo, ese hermoso cabello café con gris, que se agitaba suavemente conforme llegaba la delicada brisa, su sonrisa amable y dulce, sus ojos penetrantes y tiernos, esa aura tan especial que te irradiaba paz, sentí que mis mejillas ardieron un poco por el rubor. Tomé su mano para poder levantarme.

.-Vamos Lily, alguien esta cerca, puedo sentirlo

.- ¿Quién será?

.-No estoy seguro si son de los nuestros o no, pero es mejor irnos, prefiero encontrarlos a que nos encuentren, vamos

Remus me tomó de la mano, guiándome entre los árboles, perdiéndonos nuevamente, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, nos íbamos a perder y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Pero no me importo, tener la mano de Remus es lo único que me da confianza de seguir adelante.

Seguimos caminando como otras dos horas, esperando llegar a algún lado, aunque mientras caminábamos, mas nos alejábamos del lugar, cuando anocheció, nos acostamos en el suelo, Remus me dejo dormir encima de él, y me tapo un poco con su túnica, para que no sintiera frío. Mientras estaba recostada en su pecho, noté lo pausado que era su latir y respiración, relajándote de forma asombrosa. No dormí lo suficiente, aún así me sentí descansada cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a darnos ligeramente en el rostro.

Iniciaba otro día, comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Con mucha suerte –y la intuición de Remus- encontramos otro claro, mientras tomaba agua, para refrescarme, él se fue a cazar un pequeño zorro que estaba pasando.

.-Cuando acepté regresar, no espere esto-le comenté después de comer

.-Bueno, supongo que James lo sabía

.-¿Eh?

.-Sirius se había ofrecido para rescatarte, hacer todo lo que hice yo, pero James dijo que no, que yo fuera-sonrió divertido-Claro que Sirius hizo un berrinche que para que te cuento, esa es una cualidad que James tiene, gracias a ello, nos ha salvado muchas veces.

.-Lo sé-mire el cielo un poco difícil por los árboles- es increíble todo lo que hemos vivido, supongo que no somos cualquier tipo de magos¿cierto?

.-Dime Lily¿Por qué terminaron James y tu? Es decir, aun no lo entiendo no le encuentro lógica.

.-Era lo mejor, y aun lo sigue siendo.

.-Pero lo quieres

.-Y el a mí, pero Remus, a veces la distancia entre dos personas que se quieren es lo mejor aunque duela.

.-Se de lo que hablas, ya que me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

.-Estas hablando de Laura¿cierto?

.-Sigamos, entre más rápido los encontremos mejor.

.-Me encanta que me cambies el tema,-me levante para estirarme un poco-; pero no importa, así esta bien ahora continuemos.

Seguimos caminando, no teníamos ni fuerzas para hablar, al parecer los dos pensábamos lo mismo, si hablábamos se nos acabarían la fuerzas para caminar, por que era una cosa u otra. Lo más curioso de nuestra cruzada, era que Remus tenía delirios de persecución, ya que en repetidas ocasiones, me hizo subir a un árbol, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Después de tres días de estar caminando sin rumbo, con los delirios de Remus y la escasez de verdadera comida, hice algo no muy propio de mi, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

.-Por favor Lily, compórtate como una chica acorde a tu edad

.-No quiero-le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos-Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y quiero dormir

.-Vamos, ya casi llegamos

.-Me tienes diciendo eso desde hace dos días.

Remus suspiro cansado, paso una mano por su cabello, parecía como si estuviera tomando paciencia.

.-Bien, como gustes-me dijo mientras se recargaba en un árbol algo desesperado.

.-¿Quieres seguir caminando?

.-Claro que si, pero tampoco puedo cargarte a al fuerza, estoy cansado

.-¿Entonces quieres continuar?

.-Si

.-Lo haré con una condición

.-Te escucho

.-Canta una canción que hable del clima, de mis ojos, del bosque y de la escuela.

.-¿Qué? No haré eso

.-Entonces no me moveré de aquí

Me divertí con la mirada que me dio Remus, su ceja levantada, junto con su mirada incrédula, era una combinación asombrosa, volvió a suspirar mientras miraba el cielo. Creo que me pase, no es gran cosa, sonreí divertida solo quería molestar un poco, después de todo yo se que solo hay una cosa que no le gusta hacer y esa es cantar.

.-Supongo que no tengo opción-me dijo para mi sorpresa

.-¿Realmente lo harás?

Se encogió los hombros, mientras hacía un ademán con las manos para no darle importancia.

.-Este día, tan distinto a los demás, frío y tenebroso como tus ojos, cuando me pides sueños que no se pueden cumplir-comenzó a cantar suavemente, una canción inventada por el, evidentemente-Esos ojos esmeralda que me vuelven loco, juguetones como eres, desde ese día que te encontré en aquel bosque, cálido y misterioso,-miró hacía arriba como si pensara en otra cosa, mientras tarareaba para no perder el tiempo, no pude evitar reírme-Ese lugar donde uno se pierde sin sentirlo, que uno se adentra para poder salir, un laberinto como-hizo una breve pausa-tu obsesión de seguir adelante, de superarte poco a poco, de ser la mejor, lo sé por que hay fue donde tus ojos tomaron otro color, en aquella biblioteca de nuestra escuela, donde noté que caía en el hechizo de tus ojos verdes cristalinos, tan fríos y misteriosos, como tu indudable petición, que la he cumplido.

.-Bravo!-exclamé mientras aplaudía entusiasmada-Que linda canción!

.-Bueno, ya lo hice-noté que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas-Cumple tu parte del trato

.-Bueno, entonces continuaremos debatiendo si caminar o no

.-Oye, eso no era lo que….

.-Yo te pregunte si querías continuar, tu dijiste que si, así que cantaste y continuaremos.

.-Pero….-su rostro mostraba una gran perplejidad que me daba un poco de risa

.-Yo nunca te dije que caminaríamos, yo te dije que continuaremos, que no me hayas entendido no es mi culpa

.-No es justo-me comentó mientras se sentaba en el pasto-Me hiciste cantar

Sonreí divertida, supongo que tenía el espíritu de molestar un poco, suspire profundamente, mire el cielo y puede sentir la suave brisa que acariciaba mis mejillas, ahora me sentía mas relajada.

.-Perdona Lily-me dijo tan de repente que me asusto

.-¿De que te perdono?

.-Por no serte sincero

.-¿Sincero? De que hablas? No te entiendo

.-Tú me preguntaste sobre Laura, y yo, evadí el tema

.-Vamos Remus, no tienes por que decirme si no quieres

.-Ese es el problema, si quiero decírtelo, pero no se si me comprendas

.-No quiero que te sientas comprometido por decirme

.-Ni James me preguntó el por que-parecía que no me escuchaba-Solo que dijo que tenía su apoyo, tampoco Sirius ni Peter comentaron nada por mi comportamiento, ninguno me pidió explicaciones.

Abrazo sus piernas, recargando se cabeza en sus rodillas, miraba le suelo con tristeza.

.-Al principio, les daba las gracias, por no exigirme nada, pero, después, empecé a sentirme presionado, nadie me pidió ninguna explicación, ni Laura volvió a insistir, sentí que mi corazón me dolía, no me dejaba respirar, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sentía, pero no encontraba ni a quien ni el momento.

.-Pero, Remus….

.-Yo se que James y tu estaban ese día que rechacé a Laura, supuse que vendrías a pedirme una explicación, pero no lo has hecho, ni aun ahora, donde estamos los dos solos, no me lo has pedido.

.-Pensé que te incomodaría, por eso….

.-Lo hubieras hecho

.-Nuca es tarde-me volteo a mirar sorprendido-¿Por qué rechazaste a Laura, Remus?-le dije suavemente-Ella te quiere mucho, lloró por ti durante dos noches seguidas, todos sabíamos que la querías, pero ¿Por qué?

.-Por que soy un licántropo, y ante todo soy un hombre

.-¿Qué?

.-Tengo miedo, por mis dos partes, por mis dos yo como hombre porque le temo a mi parte animal y como licántropo a mi parte humana

.-Eso no tiene mucha coherencia

.-Escucha Lily, esto fue algo que me dijeron mis padres, siempre iba a estar con constante lucha con mi otro yo, nunca habría un día en el cual no pelee conmigo mismo, siempre será igual hasta el día en que muera, así que es mejor saber, conocerme mejor, con el tiempo, leyendo de todo, encontré algo, que aun ahora me da escalofríos.

.-Un licántropo, solo puede tener una única pareja para toda su vida¿entiendes eso Lily? Una sola pareja

.-¿Y? no es tan malo

.-Mis labios, mis caricias, mi virginidad, mis pensamientos, mi corazón, solo le van a pertenecer a una sola persona

.-Un segundo, me quieres decir que si hubieras besado a Laura como ella te pidió, tu…..

.-Así es, ella hubiera sido mi pareja de toda la vida, por que la quiero, por que me gusta

.-Pero, estaba bien¿no?

.-No, solo piensa un poco Lily, una sola pareja para toda la vida, sin importar si me corresponde o no, amaré a esa persona por siempre

.-Eso luego pasa, no es tan….

.-Los licántropos son celosos con sus propiedades, mas si se trata de su pareja, son capaces de matar sin piedad con tal de protegerla, eso significa Lily, que yo no puedo estar como James y tú, que ambos están con otra pareja, aunque sean amigos-repuso Remus antes que dijera algo-Si yo la viera con alguien mas, no me podría controlar, iría a quitarla a reclamarla como mía.

.-No entiendo

.-Déjame explicarte, si yo lo hubiera besado, ella sería de mi propiedad, eso es lo que me diría mis instintos, aunque se que no es cierto, cada vez que la viera con alguien mas, enloquecería y podría atacar a alguien, por los celos, por reclamar mi propiedad, sería, como quitarle su vida social

.-Ni con nosotras dejarías….?

.-No, solo querría que estuviera conmigo, pero ¿Qué tal si la hostigo¿Qué tal si se enamora de alguien mas¿Qué tal si su amor es pasajero¿Qué tal si solo le gustaba mucho¿O que solo fuera cariño de amigos¿Podría soportar los celos de un licántropo¿Por cuánto tiempo me hubiera querido si así hubiera sido? Ahora entiendes, tengo miedo de elegir a la persona incorrecta, o peor a un, perder a mi persona ideal por tonterías.

.-A veces-dijo con una media sonrisa-Lo mejor es que dos personas que se quieren estén separadas, aunque no lo parezca

Remus me miro agradecido, le conteste la sonrisa, me levante sacudiéndome el pasto, para darle una mano a Remus para levantarse.

.-¿Nos vamos?

Tomo mi mano con una sonrisa mas tranquila, cuando se levanto, me abrazo con calidez, le conteste el abrazo, nunca había sentido a Remus así, tan indefenso y vulnerable, por primera vez, sentí la necesidad de siempre cuidarlo, y así lo haría o hasta donde podría hacerlo.

xxx

.-¡Lily!-exclamó Miranda emocionada mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que pensé que partiría en dos

.-Tranquila Miranda, aquí estoy-le repuse mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

.-Remus! Pensé que no te volveríamos a ver-mire como Roger corría alrededor de Remus, el cual sonreía tranquilamente-Cuando nos atacaron pensé lo peor, pero luego me dije, 'Remus es un gran mago, no creo que le pase algo', pero luego no regresabas, y el señor Sirius Black me dijo 'No te preocupes, a ese hombre no se le mata con facilidad', y le creí pero aun así no podía dejar de preguntarme como estarías y….

.-Yo también te extrañe mucho, pequeño-lo interrumpió Remus mientras lo abrazaba

Después de eso, Roger se sintió tan importante que nadie lo podía bajar de su nube, Remus solo sonreía a lo que le decía, supongo que todo el trayecto estuvo preocupado por el

.-Si que Miranda no para de habla-me dijo Sussan con una sonrisa-No entiendo como la soportas

.-Sussan, que gusto verte

Ella me guiño el ojo mientras sonreía, pro que Miranda seguía pegada a mi cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mire a James, el cual tenía tomada de la mano a Nicole, que miraba el suelo. Le sonreí a James, el me contesto con un ademán con la mano.

.-Bueno¿y que has hecho?-le pregunté a Sussan

.-Darse besos apasionados con Sirius-interrumpió Laura antes de que Sussan hablara

.-Que Sirius SI me haga caso, no tiene por que ponerte celosa

Mire hacía arriba, mientras ellas se ponían a discutir. Era bueno ver que se llevaban tan bien como de costumbre, voltee al sentir que alguien me jalaba un poco la túnica, para ver a Nicole enfrente de mí.

.-Oye-me dijo muy suavecito

.-Dime

.-Yo…es que….solo….

.-¿Si?

.-Te…quería…..bueno….yo….Gracias

.-¿Eh?

.-Por salvarme el otro día, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo…..bueno, te lo agradezco-seguía mirando el suelo

.-De nada-acaricie su cabeza-Ya todo paso, ahora James te protegerá

Con cuidado, tome a Miranda para que soltara, noté que estaba llorando, le quite las lagrimas para luego besarle la frente, me alegraba mucho que estuviera bien. Suspire tranquila, ahora me sentía en casa.

.-Bueno, después de esta reunión familiar-nos dijo James, después de 20 minutos, en los cuales nos abrazamos y contamos casi todo lo que nos había pasado-Les digo que ya hemos terminado todo aquí

.-Pero, y la misión?-pregunté algo confundida

.-Lily-me dijo Sussan sonriendo-Mientras fuiste a jugar con Snape y Remus, nosotros nos rompimos el lomo por encontrar a los extraviados

.-¿Eh?

.-Nuestra misión-me explico Sirius-Era encontrar a unos cuantos brujos perdidos, además de descifrar uno que otro código.

.-Entonces, nos perdimos toda la diversión¿no es así?-dijo Remus sonriendo tranquilamente

.-No Remus-le dije con picardía-Nosotros también nos divertimos,-tome un poco de aire-' Este día, tan distinto a los demás, frío y tenebroso como tus ojos, cuando me pides sueños que no se pueden cumplir'-canté suavemente, Remus se sonrojo fuertemente, pero no dijo nada

.-En fin, también los aviso que por ahora la guerra esta muerta

.-¿Le hacemos un velorio?-escuche un quejido de Peter después de que dijo aquello. Sirius le había pegado la cabeza

.-Quiero decir que por ahora esta en tiempo muerto, no ha habido más asesinatos, ni hay rastros de Voldemort,-Nicole y Roger se estremecieron-Al parecer se ha escondido

.-¿Acaso ya lo asustamos?-esta fue Laura algo confundida

.-Si Laura, esta en un rincón en su habitación, escondido debajo de su manta de bebe deseando que esto termine-dijo con cierto sarcasmo Sirius que nos hizo reír un poco

.-Es poco probable, Sirius, Laura-suspiro-Lo que el coronel piensa, al igual que yo, es que planea algo

.-Pero si es así-Peter interrumpió, tenía un dedo en su barbilla-Haría algo para distraernos, así no veríamos su objetivo

.-Pero si es así-Peter interrumpió, tenía un dedo en su barbilla-Haría algo para distraernos, así no veríamos su objetivo

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos

.-E…aun que muy ingenioso, _Colagusano_-dijo James aun sorprendido-Puede esconderse, darnos confianza y luego atacar

.-Perdona _Cornamenta_-dijo Sirius aun sorprendido-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con _Colagusano_, tu teoría no es muy creíble

.-Es cierto, mientras Voldemort esté vivo, no podremos estar tranquilos

.-Por otro lado-siguió Sirius-Puede que este sea su plan, esperar un poco, ya cuando haga algo, lo investigaremos y nos distraeríamos de su objetivo final.

.-Ese hombre si que es perverso-comentó Nicole algo asustada

.-No por nada estamos en guerra, linda-le dijo con ternura James

.-Bueno, si es así-prosiguió Laura-Si su plan es eso¿Qué debemos hacer¿Nos quedamos a ver?

.-No-determino James seriamente-No tiene caso, si la teoría de _Colagusano_ y _Canuto _es correcta, no podríamos determinar cuanto nos haga esperar, además, no ayudaremos aquí, solo estorbaríamos, y de paso perderíamos clase

.-¿Quieres decir…?

.-Así es Laura, esta noche, regresamos a Hogwarts

La idea de regresar a Hogwarts animaba a cualquiera, pero nunca imaginábamos que iba hacer más difícil regresar que la última vez, al parecer a todos les dio un ataque de panoia por que cualquiera que se acercaba lo amenazaban, nos revisaron como cinco veces y no salía el tren nos revisaron como diez veces más; por el motor, el cargamento, revisar de nuevo los pasajeros, otra vez el motor, revisar fuera del tren, a los pasajeros, el equipaje, hasta que James se desespero, por que como todo el mundo sabe él le hace una oda a la paciencia, les grito lo inmaduros que estaban siendo, aparte de ridículos.

.-Me encanta como te pones cuando te enojas-le comenté divertida cuando vino a sentarse al lado de nosotros con cara de pocos amigos

Solo miró con cara de esto-no-es-asunto-tuyo, para luego cruzar sus brazos. Parecía un niño haciendo berrinches, pero gracias a eso, por fin pudimos avanzar. El camino fue largo y tedioso, Miranda estaba tan cansada que ni pronunció una palabra. Después de casi doce horas, pudimos llegar a Hogwarts, cuando llegamos a Hogsmade ya comenzaba el amanecer, Sirius cargaba a Miranda, Remus a Roger y James a Nicole, que estaban profundamente dormidos.

Gracias a Dios, o a Dumbledore, encontramos dos carretas que nos llevaron hasta la puerta del castillo. Sussan, Laura y Remus subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, James se fue a la torre de Ravenclaw y Sirius se fue conmigo a las cocinas para ir a la sala de Hufflepoff. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común de Miranda, donde la dejamos en un sofá cerca del fuego, por que ni idea en de donde duerma. Al salir, Sirius se estiro, luego me abrazo.

.-Si que fue cansado-me comentó sonriendo-Dime Lily¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Quejicus?

.-Darnos besos de pasión hasta quedar sin oxígeno

.-¿Qué?

.-Es mentira-sonreí divertida-Solo me estuvo cuidando de todo el mundo, pero, me alegra que hayan ido por mi, ese lugar es horrible.

.-Bueno, nadie dijo que los malos viven mejor

No le conteste nada mas, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala común, Sirius se despidió de mí, pero lo detuve tomándolo por la túnica, volteo a verme confundido, pero yo no le miraba, estaba mirando el suelo. Me sentía mal.

.-No te vayas-susurré suavemente, la verdad no se que reacción tuvo Sirius ante mis palabras-No me dejes sola, por favor

Sirius se acero a mi, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi, pero yo no podía regresársela. Por un momento recordé el sueño, y fue cuando supe el por que mis padres estaban muertos ahora, también me sentía mal por mi hermana, Petunia, odiaba a mis padres y yo nunca me había dado cuenta, supuse que ella lo sabía…

Comencé a llorar en silencio, no era justo lo que me habían hecho, ocultándome la verdad, James lo sabía, una vez intento decírmelo, pero no quise escuchar, no quería escuchar, por primera vez, me sentía mas sola que nunca, había vivido una mentira, una de esas mentiras que lastiman dejando fuertes cicatrices.

Sirius me abrazo con ternura, ofreciéndome su hombro para llorar, lo abrace fuertemente, dejando fluir mis lagrimas, llore mucho hasta que me quede dormida.

xxx

Cuando empecé abrir los ojos, sabía que estaba sobre algo muy cálido y suave, al abrirlos por completo y darme cuenta en donde estaba, pude notar que seguía en la sala común y que me había dormido sobre un perro enorme negro. Sonreí al ver a Sirius, en forma de perro, dormir, nos habíamos quedado la noche en ese lugar, le acaricie detrás de las orejas, para despertarlo.

Finalmente lo hizo, se estiro y bostezo, enseñándome todos sus dientes, volteo a verme, para comenzar a lamerme toda la cara emocionado, movía la cola muy emocionado.

.-Vamos, _Canuto_-decía entre risas-Tranquilo

Sirius me miro con sus ojos negros, le volví a acariciar, el cerró los ojos disfrutando de mis caricias. Luego lo abrace.

.-Muchas gracias

Me levante, para dirigirme a los dormitorios, ya había amanecido, tenía que bañarme. Sirius se transformo, me alcanzo, solo me guiño el ojo, antes de perderse en las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios de los chicos. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, note que todas seguían dormidas, me metí a bañar, al salir, me encontré con Sussan con cara de pocos amigos.

.-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

.-Aquí-no mentía estaba en la sala común

.-¿Con quien?

.-¿Qué pasa Sussan?-le pregunte desconcertada

.-Es que Arabella-me dijo Laura algo divertida, la mencionada se había metido al baño-Bajo a la sala común y te vio dormida sobre un gran perro negro

.-¿Qué hacías con Sirius?-la interrumpió Sussan más que molesta

.-Dormir-suspire cansada-Solo nos quedamos dormidos y ya

Sussan me iba a reclamar algo más, pero Arabella salió, a Sussan no le quedo mas remedio que meterse molesta al baño. Joan cuando despertó me saludo, me preguntó como nos había ido, que paso y a que hora llegamos. Cuando termino de cambiarse, Arabella ni volteo a verme, solo salió de la habitación.

.-Supongo que esta molesta por que dormiste con un perro-me comentó Joan, cuando se estaba peinando-Quizás el perro es de ella, pero aun no me explico que hacía un perro aquí.

Solo sonreí algo nerviosa, si Joan supiera le daría el ataque. Después de veinte minutos, Laura, Sussan y yo bajamos a la sala común, Joan se excuso con que tenía que verse mas bonita para Carl, donde se desataba otra pelea.

.-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, _Cornamenta_?-gritaba Sirius desesperado-No paso nada¿entiendes? N-A-D-A

.-¿De que hablan, chicos?-pregunté inocentemente, Remus volteo a verme algo preocupado, Peter estaba escondido detrás de él. Agradecí que nadie mas estuviera ahí.

.-¿En que estabas pensando, Lily¿Por qué estabas con Sirius?

.-¿Qué¿Qué te pasa, James?

.-De que tu y Sirius se acostaron

.-¿Disculpa?-creo que había entendido mal-Solo pasamos la noche juntos, nada mas

.-¿Si? Ahora así es como se le llama

.-James-empezó Remus con paciencia-¿Qué te hace pensar que Lily y Sirius…?

.-Tu cállate, por que de seguro también estas en las mismas

.-Pero,-Remus ignoro el comentario-Lily es una chica decente, yo le creo a Sirius, solo durmieron….

.-Pues eso de que Lily es decente me queda muy en duda, después de todo, también se metió con Snape

.-James!-exclamó Sirius desesperado-Quedamos que eso era mentira

.-Un minuto! De que hablan?-estaba entendiendo menos

.-De que eres una cualquiera, primero te metiste conmigo, luego con Snape, quizás con Remus igual, después de todo se perdieron ¿no? y ahora con mi mejor amigo¿es que no tienes dignidad¿acaso eres una zorra?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando¿de donde sacaba esas malditas ideas? Iba a ir a golpearlo, pero Sirius se le adelanto, lo golpeo tan fuerte que camino hacía atrás hasta chocar con un sofá y caer de espaldas. Sirius me tomo de la mano y me guió afuera de la sala común.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, me llevo hasta un cuarto solo y oscuro, para mirarme con ojos molestos

.-Yo se que no es verdad, pero si ese bastardo se atrevió solo dímelo, y aunque me expulsen, lo haré pagar

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Ese bastardo¿se atrevió a tocarte?

.-¿Quién¿Severus?-Sirius frunció mas el ceño-No, no lo hizo

Sirius suspiro fuertemente, relajándose. Luego me sonrió con ternura.

.-Sabía que nos estaba mintiendo

.-¿Qué?

.-Nada, ahora, dime, tu y Remus….

.-Sabes también como yo que James es el primero y el único, pero, es un idiota

.-No le hagas caso, esta de pendejo el día de hoy

.-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

.-Cuando fuimos por ti, James y Snape tuvieron una platica, y el dijo que eras suya, pero creo que James lo interpreto mal, la verdad no estoy enterado, solo se que le hizo dar a entender a James que tu y el….-Sirius me miró un momento-Tranquila, se que es mentira

.-No me duele el hecho de que Severus dijera eso, si no que-le di la espalda a Sirius, no quería que viera que me dolía mas de lo que pensaba, por las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos-Si no que James dudara de mi

.-Bueno-Sirius parecía decidido a remediar el error de James-Los celos ciegan a las personas.

.-Esa no es excusa

Sirius me abrazo por la espalda con cariño, me apoye en él, pero luego sonreí con cierto sarcasmo

.-Bueno, nada en este día puede salir peor.-le comenté mientras me secaba las lagrimas

.-¿COMO ES POSIBLE! ESTA ES UNA FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDAD-nos gritaba la profesora McGonagall, con la cara roja de ira, media hora después de lo ocurrido en nuestra sala común-¿QUIEN LES DIO PERMISO DE IRSE EN PRIMER LUGAR?

Nadie dijo nada, supongo que si deciamos algo, la profesora nos arrancaría la cabeza, mire de reojo a Miranda, que temblaba como gelatina, tenía los ojos cristalinos. Estábamos en un salón, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Laura, Roger, Miranda, Nicole y yo, junto con los de Slytherin, pude ver a Lucius, Severus, y otros cinco con cuatro pequeños, creo que no fuimos los únicos en 'llevar' a nuestros protegidos, enfrente de nosotros estaba la profesora McGonagall, el profesor de Pociones, que curiosamente es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, tenía los brazos cruzados una cara de pocos amigos, la profesora Sprout, jefa da Hufflepoff, y la maestra Siniestra, jefa de Ravenclaw, el profesor Dumbledore y el ministro de magia, tanto Fudge como el padre de Sussan

.-¡Y no Potter, una carta del Ministerio no es razón suficiente para fugarse de la escuela, y menos llevándose a tantos alumnos!-exclamo la profesora molesta-y ustedes ¿Qué tienen que decir?

Los de Slytherin no dijeron nada, pero solo vi como el profesor les enseñaba los colmillos desafiantemente, note un escalofrió general por parte de ellos.

.-¿TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTAS REGLAS TANTO DE LA ESCUELA COMO DEL MINISTERIO ROMPIERON?

Si, ciento cincuenta por parte de la escuela, y trescientos veintiuno por parte del ministerio, pero no quería retar a la maestra en estas condiciones.

.-Minerva, calma, lo importante es que ahora están bien, supongo que un castigo para todos bastara, que opinan? Cornelius? Marcos?

.-Mientras mas severo mejor-repuso fríamente el padre de Sussan.-Tambien quiero que castigan a mi hija, por escapar y meterse en la guerra.

.-Como gustes Marcos, estas de acuerdo Cornelius?

.-Totalmente,-parecía nervioso-Si nos disculpas Albus, aun tenemos cosas que arreglar

.-Pasen

Ambos se retiraron, no sin antes darnos una mira de desaprobación ante nuestra conducta.

.-Entonces, creo que corresponde a cada jefe el castigo-dijo suavemente Dumbledore, mirándonos fijamente

La profesa Sprout salió de la habitación, seguida de Miranda y otro chico también tembloroso, volteo a mirar a Lucius, solo le contesto con una mirada fría, de inmediato, ese chico dejo de temblar.

.-Pobre chico-me susurro Laura-Debe ser horrible tener de maestro a Malfoy

Quise reírme, que no podía decir si era momento para retar el humor de la profesora. Después salió la maestra Siniestra, seguida de Nicole y otros dos chicos, pude notar que uno de ellos era de Snape, por que le toco el hombro antes de irse. Después salieron todos los que faltaban, el profesor se despidió con solemnidad del director y salió después que sus alumnos. Nos quedamos solos con la profesora McGonagall.

.-Espero que se hayan divertido, por que no les va quedar tiempo ni de reír-nos advirtió con una mirada fría que me hizo sudar.

Veinte minutos después salíamos del salón muy deprimidos hacía el Gran Comedor, donde servían el almuerzo, pero ninguno de nosotros teníamos ni pizca de hambre

.-Y yo que pensé que este día no podía ser peor

.-Lily, no digas eso-me dijo Sirius,-Es un maleficio, cuando lo dices, mas cosas malas pasan

Ni termino de decir eso, cuando se escucho un gran estruendo que nos asusto a todos. Una tormenta se acercaba, y nosotros tendríamos que estar después del almuerzo haya afuera, con Hagrid recolectando no se que tanto.

.-Bueno, no pueden decir que no ha sido un día interesante-dijo Peter, nadie tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para golpearlo.

.-¿Saben?-dijo Laura desanimada-No iré a almorzar, mejor dormiré un poco

.-Voy contigo-le dije algo cansada

.-Bueno, entonces acompañare a las señoritas-dijo Sirius pasando una mano por mis hombros.-Nos vemos, _Lunático, Colagusano_

Caminamos hacía las escaleras, nadie comentó nada sobre el hecho de que todo el mundo estuviera molesto con James, la verdad no tenía ganas, por el momento, de estar con un hombre como él, aunque me dolía hasta el alma, primero va mi dignidad no puedo creer que el le creyera mas a Severus que a mi, por cierto, tengo que hablar con él, pero lo haré en otro momento.

Al llegar a nuestro dormitorio, no hicimos otra cosa que ir directamente a nuestros dormitorios, me sentí relajada, tranquila, pero algo interrumpió mi sueño, algo me despertó, me incorporé, mientras me estiraba un poco, vi a Laura bien dormida, me volví a recostar, aun estaba cansada, pero había algo, que no me dejaba en paz y me estaba perturbando, recostada en mi cama, mire mi reloj, para darme cuenta que eran las cinco, bueno, no importaba, volví a cerrar los ojos….

¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? Me incorporé tan rápido que me lastime el cuello, eran las cinco de la tarde. La clase de Encantamientos, Aritmacia, y Transformaciones estaba apunto de iniciar¡Por el amor de todos los cielos!

.-Laura, vamos despierta-le dije mientras la sacudía con fuerza-Laura!

.-Otros diez minutos-repuso abrazando más la almohada

.-Nada que 'otros diez minutos'-saque mi varita-_Aqua-_un ligero chorrito de agua salió por mi varita dándole en la cara, haciendo que se despertara

.-Lily!-chilló histérica-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

.-Lo hice por que en dos minutos empieza Transformaciones

.-Claro que no, si tenemos encantamientos

.-¡Son las cinco! Acaba de empezar la clase de la profesora McGonagall-la interrumpí enseñándole el reloj

.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-estoy segura que se escucho hasta la torre suroeste

Bajamos tan rápido que fue un milagro que no nos hubiéramos matado en las escaleras, al momento de tomar nuestras mochilas notamos que la de Sirius seguía hay, no tuvimos mas remedio que buscarlo, cuando lo encontramos, dormido en una posición muy extraña en lo que pensaba yo que era la cama de Remus, todavía tardamos como diez minutos en despertarlo, al igual que Laura se asustó, pero bajo tan rápido que me dio la impresión que se apareció de un lado a otro (cosa que no dudo), salimos como pudimos de nuestra sala común, los tres queríamos salir al mismo tiempo y nos atoramos en el hueco. Finalmente, atropellando al que por casualidad encontrábamos, entramos al salón armando un alboroto, Sirius por ser el primero, perdió el equilibrio, hizo que Laura se tropezara con el para caer los dos juntos al suelo, sus mochilas salieron volando con uno que otro pergamino haciéndoles compañía, yo me detuve antes, haciendo un esfuerzo para no caer encima de ellos.

.-Me agrada que nos dieran el honor de su presencia-nos dijo la profesora con cierta sarna que me dio miedo-Pero me gustaría que no hicieran ese espectáculo

.-Disculpe, profesora-dijo suavemente Laura, mientras se levantaba-Se nos hizo tarde

.-Eso es evidente, señorita Rogers, ahora¿serían tan amables de tomar asiento?

Tomamos asiento en unas bancas vacías del fondo, todo iba bien, la clase fue normal, y pensábamos que todo terminaría bien hasta que la profesora pidió los trabajos que había dejado dos semanas antes. Me sentí tan tonta, la había olvidado en la sala común, al ver la cara de Laura y Sirius supuse que a ellos les paso lo mismo.

.-Este no ha sido nuestro día-me dijo Sirius cuando salimos dos horas después, para ir a cenar

.-No desayunamos-dijo Laura mientras los contaba con sus dedos-Nos quedamos dormidos, olvidamos el trabajo de Transformaciones por lo cual tenemos tarea extra y estamos castigados por fugarnos de la escuela¿Qué mas podría salir mal?

.-Lo has invocado-dijo Sirius cansado-Has invocado la mala suerte, T-E O-D-I-O

Lo dijo de una forma tan graciosa, que no pude evitar reirme, al igual que Laura, cuando fuimos a cenar después de dejar nuestras mochilas, tanto Sussan, James y Arabella no se acercaron a nosotros, solo Remus y Peter, Molly, Arthur, Joan y Carl estaban en sus asuntos. Miranda y Roger se acercaron a nosotros, seguidos de un niño de cabello marrón con ojos medianos azules con gris, dándole una mirada penetrante.

.-Déjenme presentarle a mi pupilo, Joseph Mitson, Joey ellos son Lily Evans y Remus Lupin

Solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, era serio y tenía un aire de misterio que tanto me atraía de James, para tener once años esta muy lindo

.-¿Y ahora por que el histérico malhumorado se ha enojado?-preguntó Miranda antes de tomar un poco de agua

.-¿James?

.-Si¿Quién mas es capaz de perder la calma en dos segundos?-reímos un poco

.-Solo es una tontería-le dije con dulzura-Luego se le pasa

.-Siento que a ese hombre le falta madurar-comento Roger-Con eso de que se volvió loco por usted ya que creyó todo lo que le dijo el enemigo.

.-Roger, no me hables con tanto formalismo-le sonreí

.-Como usted quiera-me contesto un poco sonrojado

.-Bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes, quiero alegrarme un poco la existencia antes de que tomemos el castigo-comentó Laura cruzando los brazos

.-Pues no hay mucho de que hablar-dijo Peter sin mucho ánimo-Parece que nos vamos a inundar-comentó mirando el cielo, todos los imitamos

.-Al menos-dijo Remus con una sonrisa-No se puede decir que no nos bañamos

Reímos un poco ante el comentario, llegamos a la conclusión de que no tenía caso preocuparse, tendríamos que relajarnos e intentar verlo de la manera más divertida, para que no se nos hiciera tan pesado. Al terminar, subimos rápidamente a la sala común, para poder ir con Hagrid, me sorprendí que Sussan ni me dirigiera la palabra, pero no pude pensar mucho, por que Laura me jalaba para salir de la sala común, cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, nos pusimos nuestros impermeables, y salimos a la explanada.

Llovía tan fuerte que no se podía ver con claridad, Sirius tomo mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, agradecí el gesto, ya que me estaba otorgando seguridad, aunque no estaba segura que pudiera verme, le sonreí tomando con un poco de mas fuerza su mano.

.-Buenas noches!-nos grito alegre Hagrid cuando llegamos, traía su sombrilla, la cual sujetaba con un brazo y en el otro tenía una hoja de papel-Que diluvio! Pero eso nos va a servir!

.-A ahogarnos mas rápido?-replicó Sirius, aun no me soltaba la mano

.-Quizás, Sirius-noté que a Hagrid le pareció gracioso-Bien, tengo que dar un reporte que vinieron, por favor contéstenme cuando escuches su nombre-tomo un poco de aire-Sussan!

Prácticamente nos pasó lista, pero solo noté que éramos únicamente los de Gryffindor, antes de poder decir algo, Hagrid nos explico que cada jefe castigo a sus alumnos como mejor le convenía, la profesora McGonagall decidió enviarnos al bosque a recolectar unas plantas extrañas llamadas 'Apolitonitas Corpóreas Ácidas' (vaya nombrecito), estas tiene la propiedad de ayudar a las personas que tienen asma, las cura en un tratamiento de dos semanas, y que, curiosamente, solo se encuentran en los días lluviosos o lugares húmedos.

.-Realmente no puedes ver nada de nada-me comentó Sirius, veinte minutos después, cuando tratábamos de encontrar las dichosas plantas que eran de color violeta fosforescente

.-Y hace un frío del demonio-le replique titiritando, como éramos ocho nos dividieron en parejas. Laura con Peter, Sussan y Roger, Remus y James (que linda pareja, espero que no se maten) y me quede con Sirius. Me sorprendí al sentir algo en mis hombros, era muy cálido-¿Por qué me das tu túnica?

.-Para que no te mueras de frío, tonta-me dijo sin voltear a verme-No te preocupes, terminaremos rápido, para que no te resfríes

.-¿Qué?

No tarde en contestar mi propia pregunta, ya que Sirius se transformo en perro, no sin antes darme una cuerda que había aparecido, entendí lo que me quería decir, como pude le amarre la cuerda al cuello, para ser guiada –arrastrada- hacía un lugar a otro. Sirius olfateaba entre la lluvia el lodo y demás, aunque fue una gran travesía, logramos encontrar el pedido, cinco plantas. Sirius me llevo a la salida.

La lluvia era tan pesada, que no podía ver mas allá de tres metros, así que agradecí que me haya tocado Sirius, después de caminar tanto, pude ver una luz blanca, la cual había puesto Hagrid para guiarnos a la salida. Mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado, pude sentir que estaba empapada hasta los huesos, antes de salir, Sirius se transformo, haciéndome reír un poco,

.¿Que?-preguntó algo desconcertado debajo de la lluvia a un con la cuerda en el cuello

.-Tu nariz-le dije a duras penas, no podía dejar de reír

.-¿Qué tiene?

.-Lodo

Sirius se limpio con las manos, haciéndome reír mas, ya que entre mas se limpiaba, mas se manchaba la cara, desesperado, Sirius me lanzo una bola de lodo en la cara. Deje de reírme un momento, pero lo único que logro fue que empezáramos una lucha de lodo, en donde practicante nos aventamos uno contra otro hasta quedar con lodo de pies a cabeza. Fue algo inolvidable, ya que, los dos estábamos sucios, con una gran sonrisa, debajo de la lluvia. Regresamos tomados de la mano a la casa de Hagrid.

Pero notamos que fue un gran error, cuando salimos encontramos a James y Remus, los cuales tenían cara de pocos amigos, también estaba Laura con un Peter temeroso detrás de ella, Laura tosió un poco, señalándome discretamente que aun estaba tomada de la mano de Sirius. Nos soltamos de inmediato.

Pero Laura volvió a toser, mirando atrás de mí, para mostrarme una Sussan con cara de te-voy-a-matar, al parecer, todos notaron el detalle. Hagrid al notar la tensión del momento, nos dijo que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo, nos despidió recordándonos que teníamos que regresar el día siguiente. Nos acompaño hasta la entrada al vestíbulo, en donde intentaba hacer una conversación, algo forzada ya que la única que le contestaba era Laura.

Se despidió de nosotros y regreso a su cabaña. Subimos a la Torre de Gryffindor sin decir nada, todos mojados llenos de lodo que ahora parecía barro. Afuera la tormenta se hacía más fuerte. Al llegar a la torre, cada quien se fue por su lado, por el cansancio, nos bañamos las tres juntas, quitándonos el lodo junto con el frió. Salimos, nos cambiamos para dormir, todo en silencio para no despertar a Joan y Alice.

Me cepillaba mi cabello en frente del espejo mágico, que me miraba más cansada que nada, lo amarre en una trenza, ella me imitaba sin ánimos, le di las buenas noches con la mano y al voltear me encontré con Sussan

.-Vaya castigo, no?

.-Supongo, pero terminamos rápido

.-Creo que Sirius te ayudo demasiado,-me miro con sarna-¿Por qué de pronto tiene tantas atenciones contigo?

.-No lo sé, supongo que quiere ser amable, eso es todo

.-¿Y por que contigo?

La mire desconcertada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Laura se metió a su cama, cerrando las cortinas sabiendo lo que se acercaba. Mire a Sussan para luego irme a mi cama

.-No te parece suficiente James?

.-No se de que estas hablando

.-Yo se que tu tramas algo con Sirius

.-Yo no 'tramo' nada con Sirius, ahora, si me disculpas, buenas noches-jale las cortinas y me recosté.

.-Eres una zorra-fue lo último que escuche por parte de ella, ya que también se metió en su cama

Cerré los ojos cansada, desando con todas mis fuerzas que me dejaran de pasar estas cosas, ya me estaba cansando que los problemas y complicaciones me buscaran, por alguna extraña razón, me dio la impresión de que no sería la única en sentir aquello, alguien, de mi propia carne y sangre viviría lo mismo que yo. Por primera vez, maldije mi suerte.

xxx

.-No se olviden-nos decía la profesora Vector después de que sonó el timbre y todos estábamos dispuestos a salir-De la tarea para la siguiente clase, es importante que la hagan, para aclarar dudas. Que tengan un buen día

Fui una de las primeras en salir, no era el hecho de que ni Sussan, James, o Arabella me dirigieran la palabra, ni por que Remus estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, ni que Sirius intentaba pegarse a mi como era ya su costumbre, solo quería ver a Severus, para aclara algunas cosillas sobre lo sucedido. Ya era hora de la comida, así que lo mas seguro es que estuviera en Gran Comedor.

Al llegar, lo vi con los tipos o cosas que se suele juntar, tome valor para acercarme a él. Al hacerlo, sus….lo que quieran que sea me voltearon a ver con desprecio.

.-Severus, tenemos que hablar-dije de forma determinante

Severus no dijo nada, solo salió del Gran Comedor, seguido por mi, al estar en el vestíbulo se detuvo a mirarme, su mirada era distinta que otras veces, eso me asustó un poco

.-Dime

.-Bueno, quería decirte, aclararte sobre lo que paso en el bosque

.-No tienes que explicarme nada-me dio la espalda-Tu querías irte con _él_, es comprensible, aunque no entiendo como te pueden gustar los hombres estúpidos

.-Si es una gran duda

.-Pero, no te entiendo, no que querías a Potter-Volteo a verme-si es así¿Qué haces con Black?

.-No es lo que tu, bueno, no es lo que todos piensan, solo me esta cudiando, además, aunque así fuera el ama a otra persona-le dije sin revelarle quien era, pero mentí ya que eran dos

.-Ya veo, entiendo, solo eran chismes para matar el tiempo

Lo mire incrédula, la mirada de Severus había cambiado por esa mirada que siempre me encantó de él, que era solo para mi, al verle sentí una gran paz; él SI me creía

.-Además, preferiría estar contigo-le dije mirando el suelo-A estar con alguien tan tonto como James, que nunca te cree aunque le digas la verdad, es un egoísta, pero tu, eres un hombre diferente, en el que puedo confiar por que tu confías en mi-lo abrace de improvisto-Gracias Severus, yo….te quiero

Me contesto el abrazó, me sentía protegida, algo extraño ya que antes sentía que me asfixiaba, pero ahora, me sentía en el cielo, voltee a mirarlo con una sonrisa agradecida, sentí que tenía algunas lagrimas en mis ojos, con gentiliza Severus me las quito, ahora sus ojos eran mas cálidos, se acerco lentamente a mi, cerrando sus ojos, yo también lo hice, lo sentí muy cerca de mí, por primera vez notaba ese suave aroma que desprendía.

Nunca había notado que la aprensión de Severus eran celos y envidia, unidos por la impotencia de no tenerme, por que a pesar de todo me seguía queriendo. Sentí sus labios tibios, suaves en mi mejilla, al momento que sentía una leve carga eléctrica que pasa por mi espina dorsal hasta mis pies, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Fue el beso más inocente y sincero que alguien me había dado en mi vida.

Después de eso, Severus me miro con mucho cariño, me acompaño hasta el aula de Pociones, aun era la hora de la comida, pero no se me apetecía nada. Esperamos afuera de la mazmorra, hablamos por largo rato, me sentí en tal confianza que le conté lo que sucedió con James, mi amistad mas estrecha con Sirius, los celos de Sussan, todo lo que me hacía sentir mal, me escucho con una paciencia y una sonrisa tranquila que me hizo sentir mejor.

Como un gesto de cariño, Severus tomo mi mano y la beso con cariño, haciéndome sonrojar un momento, después me miro y sin soltar mi mano me dio a entender que contaba con él para lo que se me ofreciera. Pero al parecer, no éramos los únicos en ese lugar, sin darnos cuenta la campana había sonado y todos los alumnos estaban ahí.

.-Lo sabía!-escuche un gritó, que era de James-Eres un zorra Lily Evans

Voltee a mirar a James, que estaba con las mejillas rojas, como si contuviera el coraje, me di cuenta que aun estaba tomada de la mano con Severus, quise soltarme pero no pude, ya que el me tomo con mas fuerza.

.-A una mujer no se le habla así-le dijo fríamente-Y se hablamos de zorros, tu te llevas el premio, Potter-lo dijo con cierto desprecio que me dio medio.

James iba a replicar, pero la voz del profesor los interrumpió, cuando pregunto que pasaba, nadie dijo nada, el profesor solo nos miro y abrió la puerta, todos entramos de inmediato, me fui a la mes que compartía con Sussan y Laura, pero la única que se acerco fue Laura, en su lugar vino Sirius, no me comentó nada, solo me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

Durante toda la clase de pociones, me sentí vigilada, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a James, donde estaba con Sussan, intente ignorarlo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía. Después de que paso la primera hora quería que algo pasara, lo que fuera, le rece a todos los dioses, brujos antiguos, pensé en millones de hechizos que me ayudaran a desaparecer, y gracias a alguna de las cosas que pensé me ayudo, la profesora McGonagall me llamo, diciendo que el profesor Dumbledore necesitaba verme. Prácticamente salí corriendo de la mazmorra jalando mis cosas.

.-Creo que llegue en un momento adecuado, no es así Lily?-me comentó la profesora casi llegando al despacho del director

.-Digamos que estos no son mis mejores días

.-¿Problemas?

.-Y no tiene idea, pero supongo que pasarán

La profesora me dedico una sonrisa dulce, me dejo enfrente de la puerta del despacho del director para poder irse, entre más por compromiso y agradecimiento que nada, para encontrar al director acariciando las plumas de mi hermosa _Sasha._

.-Por lo que veo-me dijo sin dejar lo que hacía-Tengo que llamarte cada vez que _ella _quiera verte

.-No claro que no-me acerque a ella y la comencé a acariciar-Solo que he estado presionada

.-Te creo-volteo a mirarme-Tener dos castigos son muy estresantes, no tiene nada de malo jugar en el lodo con Sirius-me sonroje tan de repente que me maree-Y andas jugando a manita sudada Severus, para darle un poco mas de sazón a los celos de James¿no?-creo que hasta me dolía la cabeza

.-No….yo…..¿como supo…..?

.-Lily, ya deberías saber mejor que yo, que en esta escuela todo lo que sucede es un completo secreto, por lo que toda la escuela lo sabe-mire el suelo avergonzada, _Sasha _se recargo en mi hombro-No tiene nada de malo, Lily, yo también fui joven, también me enamore, pero evidentemente no tuve semejantes aventuras como las tuyas

.-¿Aventuras?

.-Por así decirlo Lily, yo se que eres una chica buena que quiere a James como nadie mas lo hará, aunque me temo que él no es muy dado a observar ese detalle, supongo que no le sirve bien la percepción

Le sonreí ante el comentario, ya me suponía que 'alguien' debía estar expandiendo rumores sobre mi, Severus y Sirius (y ese alguien tenía el nombre de Nicole Dorsal)

.-Pero no vine a hablarte de eso, solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas

.-¿Sobre que, profesor?

.-Bueno, yo se que eres una buena bruja, y tienes una paciencia y valentía que dan miedo, sinceramente Lily, entre nosotros, no aguantaría estar con un hombre tan explosivo e infantil cuando hace sus berrinches, uno que se la pasa de empalagoso, otro que solo quiere que tengas ojos para el, un pequeña que se la pasa hablando todo el día y tengas fuerzas para seguir adelante, eres admirable, serás una gran madre, por que, así son los hijos, por eso agradezco no haber sido mujer.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario

.-Lo sé, yo tampoco me explico como puedo seguir adelante, pero ¿Qué es lo que me quería preguntar?

.-Ah cierto, dime Lily¿haz escuchado 'La Orden del Fénix'?

xxx

.-Siento Lily-me dijo Severus en el café del pueblo en siguiente sábado, antes de que tomara un poco mas de té de flores-Que esta no ha sido tu semana

.-¿Por qué lo dices?-tomé un poco mas de pastel

.-Dos castigos a la vez, rumores sobre Black, Potter y yo, tienes que cumplir tus deberes tanto escolares como de prefecta, no se como haces para estar tranquila

Alzo una ceja al ver que pedía otra rebanada de pastel de flores silvestres, junto con otra taza de té de violetas, era cierto aunque aun seguíamos castigados, hubiera sido inhumano dejarnos sin nuestro paseo de fines de semana.

.-Te hubieras quedado en la escuela a dormir, necesitas descansar

.-¿Quieres decir que hubieras preferido que yo estuviera dormida a que estar a tu lado?

.-No, no dije eso-cerró los ojos mientras un leve rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas-Yo solo comentaba que era mejor que descansaras

.-Lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado-le dije mientras me traían lo que había pedido-Además, estar a tu lado es mejor que dormir cien horas seguidas-tome otro poco de pastel, Severus estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero solo tomo su te sin decir nada mas

Cuando terminamos, es decir, cuando quede satisfecha salimos a caminar por aquí y por allá, a pesar de que estuviera disfrutando el momento, no podía evitar sentirme vigilada, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a mi alrededor esperando ver la razón de mi situación, pero cada vez que lo hacía no podía ver nada. Pero todas mis dudas fueron resueltas al momento de estar en Zonko, alguien le tiro una gigante bola de nieve a Severus haciendo que se cayera cubierto de nieve. Me arrodille junto a el para ver si estaba bien, mientras escuchaba risas delante de nosotros

.-Eso estuvo genial-rió James a mas no poder, pude ver que Dorsal estaba con él

.-¿Pero que demonios te pasa, James Potter? Pudiste matarlo-le exclame enojada mientras ayuda a que Severus se sentara

.-No seas exagera, era solo nieve

.-Pudo a verle entrado en la nariz, pudo a verse ahogado!

.-Pero no paso! El esta bien-ahora el se veía molesto-¿Por qué demonios te pones así¿Qué¿Ya son novios o que?

.-Y si así fuera¿a ti que te importa?-le exclame molesta mientras Severus se levantaba con mi ayuda

.-¿Estas bromeando¿Tu y esa cosa?

.-Esa cosa Potter-le interrumpí fríamente-Tiene nombre, y esa cosa-lo mire con desprecio-Es mil veces mejor que tu

.-No me hagas reír¿o es que ya te llevo a la cama?

.-Pues ríete todo lo que quieras, por que prefiero mil veces estar a su lado, que regresar al tuyo, además a ti no te importa saber si me meto en la cama de alguien, ese es mi asunto

.-Así que es cierto

.-Ya te dije que lo quiero mas a él que a ti

.-No me digas, lo amas locamente

.-Si fuera así a ti no te interesa

.-Vamos Lily, calma, no tiene caso hablar con idiotas como él-me dijo Severus, tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para poder apoyarse

.-Tienes razón, prefiero hablar con un _boggart_

Escuche que me gritaba algo, pero lo ignore, Severus se apoyaba en mi para caminar, cuando estuvimos lejos de ellos, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, Severus se recargo en la cerca y me miro. Yo aun estaba exaltada por lo que había pasado, como odiaba lidiar cuando James estaba de mal humor, no le debí de haber gritado de esa manera, pudo haber interpretado mal las cosas.

Ahora no importaba, después de todo a él nunca le intereso lo que pensara de él y su quería 'Nicky'

.-Nunca imagine que este día llegaría

.-¿Perdón?

.-Es decir, el día en que admitieras que realmente no lo quieres

.-¿Eh? Bueno, es que….-puso un dedo en mis labios

.-Sabía que no podrías quererlo, no puedo pensar quien pueda, ni su hermana Amanda

.-¿La conocías?

.-No escatimemos en detalles, no tiene caso, ahora solo me importa una cosa

.-¿Qué?

.-El saber, que me amas tanto como te amo yo

.-¿Eh?-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, creo que el que interpreto mal las cosas fue Severus-Pero, creo que hay….

.-Sabía que si esperaba, tendría mi oportunidad, gracias Lily

Severus tomo mis manos con tanto cariño que junto con su mirada tan tierna y cariñosa no pude decirle que no, ni negarle nada, con suavidad, deposito besos en mis manos, haciéndome sonrojar a mas no poder, se acerco a mi poco a poco, con los ojos cerrados, quise hacerme para atrás evitarlo, pero podía sentir como Severus realmente lo deseaba, además, me transmitía tanto sentimiento que me mareaba, y paso.

Me beso; y para colmo, me gusto.

Tantos sentimientos reunidos me confundieron, el sentimiento de culpa se mezclaba perfectamente con el deseo y satisfacción que me hizo disfrutar ese beso más de lo que esperaba.

.-Te amo Lily-escuche un suave susurró antes de que me volviera a besar de forma tierna y torpe.

Era su primer beso.

Me sentí como una chinche.

Después del beso, me abrazo con tanto cariño que no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, me sentía culpable, una persona malvada porque, esto no debería haber pasado.

Le correspondí el abrazo, mientras mas lagrimas silenciosas bajan por mis mejillas.

No era justo, yo no era justa.

Quería morir en ese momento…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Si, si ya se, lo mismo me dijo Elis, es muy cruel de mi parte pero ahora que me doy cuenta estoy poniendo un poco de mi vid aprivada, no pude evitarlo, pero prometo que se le va aquitar lo sombrió de la historia, jeje, le voy a dar un giro inesperado, en fin, espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	31. El amor que te profeso

Yo siempre estaré contigo

31 El amor que te profeso

.-¿Cómo que ya eres novia de Snape? Creo que ya te volviste loca!-exclamó Joan casi fuera de si-Sussan, eres su mejor amiga ¿no le vas a decir nada¿quieres que se arruine?

.-Si ella quiere a Snape, no es mi problema, es muy su gusto, una amiga debe aceptar a sus amigos, y si ella quiere a ese idiota yo lo acepto-comentó Sussan tranquilamente, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa

En ese momento sentí una lucha de sentimientos, y no sabía a cual hacerle caso, estaba entre el enojo y rabia de que ahora SI era su amiga por el hecho de que se ha propagado la noticia de que soy "novia" de Snape, y alegría infinita por que ya me volvió hablar. Decidí sonreírle, sin saber si era sincero o sarcástico mi gesto.

.-¿Sabes? No estoy del todo de acuerdo ni contigo ni con Lily-dijo Laura sin dejar de mirar su librode transformaciones-Creo, Joan, que no debes alterarte tanto, es decisión de Lily, y, Lily-me miro seriamente-Me compadezco de ti

Suspire cansada, mientras veía como Joan comenzaba a discutir con Laura, pero ella ni caso le hacía, cerré los ojos, recordé por que me dolía tanto la cabeza. Esta mañana, cuando desperté, me di cuenta que todo el mundo sabía que Severus me había besado, James no me dirigió la palabra, pero se veía muy dolido, Remus y Peter no tenían palabras, así que solo me miraron e intentaron sonreírme, pero Sirius fue toda una aventura.

Hizo el melodrama de su vida, casi se desmaya y lloro al enterarse, Sussan me lo quito de encima, aun seguía llorando cuando se lo llevo, parecía una caricatura. Estaba tan apenada, que salí rápidamente de la sala común, solo para encontrarme que todo el Gran Salón me miraba con ojos de sorpresa, los de Slytherin con asco, pero no me dijeron nada, solo algunas chicas empujaron a Snape, que se veía muy avergonzado.

.-Buenos días-me dijo con pena, mirando a su mesa

.-Buenos días-le conteste igual de apenada

Severus, no muy seguro, me tomo de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y me guió a la parte trasera de la mesa de su casa, tomamos el desayuno sin decir ni 'j'. Al final, nos separamos, dándonos un beso en la mejilla, poco me falto para aparecerme en el salón de Encantamientos, durante todo el día fui atacada por miradas, susurros y comentarios bastante molestos, lo único que me alegraba es que Sussan ya me hablaba.

Y ahora, estamos en la sala común alrededor del fuego, viendo como Joan me daba un sermón, se aguanto todo el día para esperar el momento en atacarme.

.-Supongo que no hay remedio-dijo una voz atrás de mi-Me conformare

.-¿Sirius?-le dije mientras volteaba a verlo

.-No me importa-me abrazo por la espalda-Mientras me sigas amando, no me importa compartirte

.-Estas loco

.-Por ti

Sonreí divertida, James aun no me hablaba, pero estaba segura que algún día se le pasaría el enojo, después de todo me amaba. Además no era el hecho de que todo el mundo dijera que soy novia de Severus, eso no molestaba, lo que molestaba era que Severus realmente pensaba que era su novia.

.-Me voy a dormir

.-Vamos pues-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

.-Pero tu te quedas-respondió Sussan mientras lo jalaba por la túnica, Sirius hizo su berrinche

.-Buenas noches a todos-les dije sonriendo

.-Buenas noches querida-Molly fue la única que me contesto

Sonreí ante la consideración de responderme y me fui a dormir, supongo que esta no ha sido mi semana tampoco, no solo tendría que cumplir mis castigos, también tenía que hacerle entender a Severus que esto era un mal entendido y, sobre todo, comenzaban los exámenes la próxima semana, pero no cualquier examen, estamos hablando de los famosos EXTASIS, de pronto sentí como si en todo el año no hubiera hecho nada.

Me mire al espejo, mi reflejo me dio ánimos con la mirada, quise con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre estuviera en ese momento, para ayudarme a tranquilizarme. Me metí a la cama, mirando una de las paredes, por alguna razón, no podía llorar. Recordé algo que me había dicho mi madre; lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte. Pero que manera de hacerse fuerte, bueno, mañana sería otro día.

Si pensaba que en la mañana siguiente iba a encontrar tranquilidad, solo hubiera ocurrido en el mundo maravilloso de Lily Evans, pareciera que todos los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo de ponernos trabajo extra, sin olvidar que teníamos que ser consejeros de los que primero, por que nos dejaron el doble trabajo.

.-No puedo permitir-nos decía la profesora mientras empacábamos nuestras cosas para ir a nuestra siguiente clase-Que bajen sus calificaciones por culpa de sus asesorías, por lo que les exijo que tanto ustedes como sus alumnos deben tener buenas notas, recuerden, son el último año y deben de dar el ejemplo.

.-Si, el ejemplo de estar angustiado antes de los exámenes y gritar de impotencia-comentó Remus, con un poco de mal humor, cuando salimos del aula-Ya vamonos con la profesora Vector-me miro con desgano

.-Claro

.-Yo no se como decidieron dejar Adivinación por Aritmacia-nos dijo Laura algo sorprendida

.-Por que no creo en esas tonterías, o por lo menos no confió en el ojo interior de esa maestra-dijo Sirius mientras me abrazaba-Nos vemos

Desde hacía poco, Remus, Sirius, Arabella y yo habíamos decidido dejar Adivinación, por mi parte me pareció muy estresante ese tipo de estudio, aun que sospecho que fue Miranda quien me dejo asustada, Sirius ya no va por el susto que paso con su hermana, Remus estaba harto de que la profesora casi gritara por verlo, era demasiado obvia con intentar ocultar su pequeño gran secreto, y Arabella, me dio la impresión que solo fue por estar con Sirius.

Dos horas después, Miranda no paraba de hablarme sobre sus exámenes, estaba tan ansiosa por hacerlos que me asustaba un poco. Casi no comí, me sentí muy incomoda por las miradas de los de Slytherin, después apareció Severus, se sentó a mi lado, me regalo un beso y comenzó a platicar con Miranda sobre pociones. Lo vi tan contento, que no tuve corazón para decirle nada, ya que, con delicadeza como si se tratara de un juego entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, quería que alguien me raptara o me transformara en árbol.

Gracias a Dios, por ser prefecta, la profesora McGonagall nos llamo, a Remus y a mi, por asuntos extraescolares, por lo que no tuvimos las dos horas de Pociones (Severus y Miranda me aburrieron tanto que pensé que me dormiría en la clase) Aun que no fue mas divertido lo que hicimos, fue mas relajante, lo sé por que Remus regreso a su habitual estado de tranquilidad y amabilidad que volvía locas a las chicas. .

.-Que día, no lo crees?-me dijo Remus mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala común-Lily¿podemos ir al bosque después de la cena? Me gustaría enseñarte algo

.-Claro, no hay problema

Me sonrió para después esfumarse entre dos estatuas, seguramente se fue a reunir con los Merodeadores, llegue a la sala común solo para que me jalaran de regreso al Gran Comedor, al parecer todos tenían hambre y yo mucho sueño. Cenamos tranquilamente, platicando de todo y de nada, divirtiéndonos como debería ser, ni Severus ni los Merodeadores hicieron su aparición en la noche. Al terminar, me disculpe con mis amigas y me fui al vestíbulo para esperar a Remus.

.-Disculpa la tardanza-me dijo Remus cuando llego un poco agitado, con sus mejillas rojas por haber corrido

.-No importa

.-¿Vamos?-me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, yo lo acepte. Salimos del castillo.

Fuimos por el lago, nos adentramos un poco al bosque para que no nos vieran y nos sentamos en una roca, pude notar que Remus traía la capa invisible de James.

.-Mira la Luna-me dijo mirando el cielo, mas bien, la luna que estaba en cuarto creciente

.-Es hermosa

.-Si, pero me gusta mas cuando no se ve

Sonreí ante la broma.

.-No quiero entrometerme Lily, pero, deberías decírselo a Severus

.-¿Decirle que?-me extrañaba su afirmación

.-Que no lo quieres

.-¿Pero como….?

.-Se nota a kilómetros, las caras que haces son suficientes para entender que no estas de acuerdo con ser su novia

.-¿Su novia? Pero…

.-Déjame terminar, tampoco creo que sea justo que para olvidarte de James utilices a Snape, se que no es santo de mi devoción, pero es muy cruel

.-Pero, Remus…

.-Lily, se que James te quiere, es algo tonto y terco, pero¿Por qué lastimar a un chico haciéndole creer que tiene esperanzas? No me parece justo Lily, no tienes que ser su novia para

.-REMUS!-exclame un poco desesperada, me miro algo sorprendido-Disculpa pero…..¿de donde sacaste que era su novia?

.-Por que te beso

.-¿Y? eso no significa que seamos novios, lo que esta pasando es por un mal entendido, de Severus y James, y si, se que James te dijo que éramos novios-le dije al ver que abría la boca-Me beso por que mal interpreto y no me dejo explicarle nada, pero…..ahora es diferente

.-¿Por qué?

.-No tengo el corazón para decírselo

.-Pero, Lily…….

.-Se que esta mal, pero no le puedo decir nada, además, tienes que aceptar que es tanto culpa mía como la de James, si el me hubiera dicho algo antes, lo que sea, no estuvieras viviendo esto

.-Lo hizo

.-Si me dices que fue con lo de la nieve, creeme que hay mejores formas de decir algo, y de esa forma ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba celoso?

.-Bueno, sabes que James no es bueno con las palabras, pero aun así….

.-No es tan fácil, y ¿sabes por que?-le interrumpí-Por que los dos somos distintos, y por ello, necesitamos trazar nuestro propio destino, si lo hacemos por separado, será mas fácil juntarnos, para querernos.

.-Que complicado-me dijo sonriendo-Pero es divertido ver las rabietas que hace James cuando estamos solos-puso una cara de enojado, simulando la de James-'¿Por que no me habla? Debería al menos decirme buenos días o lo que sea, pero no, se pasea muy contenta de la mano con ese estúpido de Quejicus¿Qué no ve que estoy ahí¿o tengo que gritar 'Mirame, acá estoy'? Es una mujer tonta y testaruda, no me importa lo que haga'

.-Se nota de sobremanera que no le importa lo que haga

Reímos después de eso, poco tiempo después, estábamos riéndonos de cualquier cosa, contándonos chistes y anécdotas que nos sucedían en la semana, cuando sentimos una ráfaga de viento frío, decidimos regresarnos al castillo, con cuidado y debajo de la capa de James para no ser regañados, por que, ese día no teníamos que hacer guardia. Nos despedimos al llegar a la sala común, separándonos para poder descansar, me sentí mejor, me había desahogado con Remus.

xxx

La semana siguiente me sentí muy presionada, los exámenes no nos daban misericordia, aun que habíamos estudiado mucho, no importaba, había cosas que no nos explicábamos, que tuvimos que inventar rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que la tuviéramos bien o por lo menos, que no hayamos puesto tontería y media.

.-Eso les pasa por largarse a donde no les llaman-nos regaño Molly en el almuerzo, antes de tener examen de Herbología

.-Pero, teníamos que ir, éramos indispensables-dijo Sirius con carita de 'no me regañes por favor'

.-Pues esto es lo que les pasa por irse, a decir verdad fue muy sencillo el examen

.-Habla por ti-dijo Remus mientras llegaba de malhumor, lanzó con fastidio su mochila-No entendí ni 'j', no supe que era la maldición spectro magnamus

.-Es-dijo Peter comiendo una tostada-Cuando atraes una imagen de la mente de tu adversario, puede ser placentera o aterradora, normalmente se utiliza en los duelos, para eliminar a tu enemigo con una imagen que lo asuste, es como un hechizo boggart, la forma de hacerlo es intentar estar en la mente del enemigo, no es muy común hacerlo por la energía que se necesita.

.-Mierda-dijo fastidiado, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo, no sabía si lo que me sorprendía era que Remus había dicho 'esa' palabra o que Peter le haya contestado-Le puse que es como el spectro patronous, solo que mas grande, soy un idiota.

.-Teóricamente no-le contesto James-Eso lo vimos el día que estabas 'indispuesto', así que los que tuvimos la culpa fuimos nosotros, por no haberte pasado los apuntes

.-Y yo por no haberlos pedido

.-Bueno-dijo Laura sonriendo-No se desanimen, aun tenemos tiempo para estudiar y relajarnos un poco, esta noche, tenemos Astrología, así que la tarde es nuestra

.-Claro, vamos a relajarnos viendo la Vía Láctea para aprendernos todas las estrellas, que posición tenían hace 100 años y por que se mueven constantemente, ahora me siento mas relajado-dijo con cierto sarcasmo Sirius que me hizo reír

Subimos a la sala común para ver a todos estudiando, me di cuenta que ya se había terminado el año, y que ciertamente había sido muy excitante, no podía decir que había pasado mi ultimo año sin emociones, me senté cerca del fuego, mientras las chicas se iban a dormir, estaban cansadas, me pidieron que las despertara en dos horas, prometiéndoles casi por mi vida, se fueron a la habitación, Sirius también se fue a dormir, mientras que Remus y Peter se fueron a estudiar a la biblioteca

.-Peter se distrae muy fácilmente-me explicó Remus con su habitual sonrisa con algunos libros en las manos, Peter no se veía por la cantidad de libros que cargaba-Nos vemos a un lugar sin distracciones, vamonos _Colagusano_

Fue tan divertido ver como Remus iba tan ligero y Peter resbalaba en cualquier lado, hasta que se cayo y todos los libros salieron volando de aquí para allá. Molly, Arthur, Frank y Alice fueron a la explanada, como ellos no había faltado, estaban muy tranquilos, mientras que nosotros todos neuróticos por los exámenes. Estuve leyendo en la sala común hasta que me dolieron los ojos, cuando deje el libro en la mesita cerca de mi, casi doy un grito de susto.

.-Lily, calmate, no soy tan feo-me dijo James muy divertido

.-Lo se-le dije mientras ponía una mano en mi pecho-No me di cuenta cuando llegaste, eso es todo

.-No quise molestarte, te veían ten hermosa leyendo ese libro, que no me atreví a molestarte

Sentí que me sonroje un poco

.-¿No estas preocupado por los exámenes?

.-Realmente no, por que confió en mis conocimientos

.-Quieres decir, el que nada sabe, nada teme

.-Tu si sabes

.-Eres un tonto-le dije con una sonrisa.-Ahora que lo pienso, este año se paso muy rápido

.-Un poco, pero ha sido divertido

.-Supongo, este año nunca lo olvidare, todos estos años en Hogwarts, siempre los voy a recordar

.-Lily¿ya sabes que hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?

.-¿Eh¿Hacer?

.-Si, a lo que te dedicaras, por ejemplo, yo voy a ser auror

.-¿Trabajaras para el Ministerio?

.-Claro, necesitan ayuda, además, Moddy no puede hacer todo

.-¿Moddy?

.-Alastor Moddy el mejor auror que conozco, por ahora el ha metido mas magos tenebrosos que nadie

.-Creo-mire el fuego-Que también seré auror

.-¿Qué? Tu no puedes ser auror

.-¿Por que no?-lo mire alzando una ceja

.-Por que….-se veía nervioso-Las mujeres no pueden serlo

.-Eso no es cierto, que no hayas conocido a una, no significa que no existan

.-Bueno, pero, no creo que te acepten en el Ministerio

.-No trabajaré para el Ministerio, tontito-sonreí con picardía-Trabajare para Dumbledore

.-¿Qué? Me estas diciendo que trabajaras-se acerco a mi y me susurro-¿En la Orden del Fénix?

.-Por supuesto-le dije sonriendo-Gracias a ti, puedo entrar

.-Bueno, si tu entras, yo también

.-¿Con que fénix?

.-Con el nuestro, claro

Me sonroje ante la manera que me lo había dicho, me había sonreído de una manera tan dulce que sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo, hice hasta lo imposible por evitar semejante barbaridad. Tosí un poco para aparentar.

.-Sigue soñando, Potter

.-Lily…..sabes que te amo¿verdad?

.-¿Qué?

.-Que te amo¿lo recuerdas?

Me miro penetrantemente, no sabía que hacer, me había dejado impresionada, cuando me dijo aquello, me tomo de la mano con tanta delicadeza que me dio un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo. Pero solo podía pensar en una cosa, era un estúpido. Sentí como una rabia se apoderaba de mí ser, quite mi cara de sorpresa y supongo que cambie a una de enojo, por que James hizo una de 'que pasa ahora?'. Quite mi mano rápidamente.

.-Ahora si lo recuerdas¿no?

.-Siempre lo tengo presente¿Cómo no amarte?

.-Pues eso no pensabas cuando me gritaste zorra

.-No era cierto, lo sabes, era por…

.-No, no lo sé, por que me ofendiste, y no me importa, me dices que me amas cuando te conviene ¿no?

.-Vamos Lily¿sabes lo difícil que es decirlo?

.-No tiene por que-me sentí acalorada-Si realmente lo sintieras, lo hubieras pensado antes de gritarme lo que me gritaste

.-Fueron los celos, no sabía como reaccionar

.-Pues esa no es la manera

.-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora te estoy diciendo que te amo y eres una chica muy hermosa

.-Ahora soy la mujer de tus sueños¿no? Bueno, pues no quiero serlo, prefiero ser la zorra que se acostó con Severus, Remus y Sirius,-tome mi libro, me sentí mareada-Esa no es la forma de demostrar que le importas a alguien, y te informo que ahora estoy saliendo con Severus

.-Pero no lo quieres, me quieres a mi

.-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, Potter, con tu permiso

Y salía hecha una furia de la sala común, sin importarme que todos nos estuvieran viendo boquiabiertos y, ante todo, ignorando la cara de asombro de James, pero ya era hora que se diera cuenta de mi sacrificio por él. Llegue a la biblioteca, me senté junto a Remus, por la cara que hizo, supuse que sabía lo que había pasado. Peter intento aligerar las cosas pidiéndome que también lo ayudara a estudiar, cuando ya era la hora en que prometí despertar a las chicas, le pedí a una niña de cuarto que lo hiciera, Remus la acompaño por que tenía que despertar a Sirius.

.-¿No le esta yendo bien, verdad?-me dijo Peter mientras miraba su libro de Astronomía

.-Pues yo lo veo tranquilo, solo espero que pueda terminar los exámenes, con eso de que es Luna Llena la próxima semana

.-No hablaba de _Lunático,_ Lily-me miro fijamente-Estaba hablando del jefe _Cornamenta_

.-¿Ir bien en que?

.-Contigo

.-Bueno, no esperaban que me lanzara a sus brazos cuando me dijera que lo amaba¿cierto?

.-De hecho, si

Suspire cansada, deje mi libro a un lado para poder mirar fijamente a Peter, le sonreí con cariño

.-No te preocupes, él estará bien, se le pasará

.-¿Y tu?

.-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-le acaricie la cabeza-Gracias

Me levante, tome mis libros y salí de la Biblioteca, sabía que Remus traería a James, pero esta lucha era de James, y no iba a permitir que sus amigos le ayudaran. Me dirigí al Gran Comedor, donde se servía la cena, comí un poco de estofado, platique con Miranda, que estaba ansiosa por sus exámenes del día siguiente, nada paso fuera de lo normal, solo el hecho de que Dorsal de acercó, y me pidió que habláramos en la explanada.

.-Pero, dentro de poco tengo examen-le dije tratando de excusarme, realmente no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella

.-No te quitare el tiempo, por favor

Me hizo una carita tan suplicante, parecía borrego a medio morir y no me pude negar, me despedí de Miranda, deseándole suerte para su examen, ella me correspondió de la misma manera. Cuando salimos, me dio un poco de frió, me quite la túnica y se la di a Dorsal, por que vi que temblaba. Ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, de algo que me acuerdo que mi padre me decía era que mi generosidad sería mi perdición. De pronto recordé la última plática que tuvimos antes de entrar a Hogwarts, después de que llegara la carta.

.-No irás, y punto-me dijo con cierto enojo que no identificaba

.-Pero papá, creo que debo ir

.-Eso no existe¿entiendes? La Magia no existe

.-Cariño-intervino mi madre con dulzura-Creo que Lily si debe ir a esa escuela, solo piénsalo, debe estar preparada

.-Ya hablamos muchas veces de esto, querida,-se acerco a mi madre y le susurro, pero pude escucharlo-Quedamos que Lily no iría, aun que llegara la carta, así como Petunia tampoco irá

.-Pues, querido-también susurro-Prefiero que se prepare, que sepa utilizarla, para que pueda defenderse, de ya sabes quien-me miro y luego me sonrió, en ese momento no entendía ni 'j'-Tu me has dicho que es muy seguro allá por que esta ese hombre

Mi padre la miro, suspiro cansado, mi madre solo sonreía como si ya hubiera ganado.

.-Bueno, ya que tu madre insiste, irás, pero te digo una cosa, yo no creo que eso exista, yo no creo en la magia, son patrañas-salió de la habitación molesto

.-¿Por qué papá esta tan molesto?-le pregunté a mi madre mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

.-Es que tiene miedo

.-¿De que?

.-De encontrarse con él mismo

.-¿Eh?

.-Compréndelo, tu padre ha negado quien es desde que naciste, y todo por miedo

.-¿Negar quien es¿Cómo es eso?

.-Algún día, te lo diré y comprenderás.

Y hasta la fecha, no he entendido nada, mi madre me sonrió con cariño ese día, pero se veía un poco triste por mi padre. Negar quien es, sigo sin comprender, ahora que lo pienso, ni se quien es él, solo se que era mi padre, y aun que se puso pesado todo el tiempo, lo quise mucho. Uno se da cuenta que nunca termina de conocer a su familia.

.-Lily-Dorsal me saco de mis pensamiento, cuando llegamos a los huertos de Hagrid-Estas distraída

.-Pensaba en el examen, eso es todo-sonreí como la que no quiere la cosa-¿De que querías hablar?

.-Es que,-me miro unos momentos-Me siento mal

.-¿Por qué?

.-Siento que terminaste con James por mi culpa

Si que fue directa, pero, en cierto modo, ella no tuvo la culpa

.-Es que, James me hablaba mucho de ti, me sentí mal por que no pensaba en otra cosa que tu-sus ojos se pusieron brillosos-Y, no se, me sentí ignorada, por eso, intentaba que me hiciera caso, es que, me gusta mucho James! Es muy dulce y tierno, pero ahora, esta muy triste, y siento que es mi culpa…..yo…..lo siento…..de verdad…..no quería que James dejara de sonreír y….

La abrace con ternura, esta niña, es muy sensible, ahora entendía por que James la defendía tanto, es una pequeña confundida, sentí como intentaba retener las lagrimas, solo era eso, una niña que sabe lo que hace y tampoco piensa en las consecuencias.

.-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa-la mire-James y yo terminamos por otras razones, tu no fuiste una de ellas

.-Pero, James esta triste y yo, quiero que sonría otra vez, como lo hacía, por eso, regresa con él

.-Todo a su tiempo, pequeña, James se tiene que dar cuenta de algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, no tienes la culpa

.-¿De verdad?

.-De verdad, los culpables somos él y yo, te prometo que todo se arreglara, así que, tú tranquila

Quizás fue impulso, pero me abrazó con fuerza, me pareció que se quito un peso de encima, era increíble que pensara lo peor de ella, cuando solo era eso, una niña que tenía que aprender a controlarse, a conocerse. Cuando me soltó, me sonreía de una forma muy tierna, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz roja. La tome de la mano y la lleve a su sala común, pero cuando vi la hora, casi saque las alas para volar, por que iba a llegar tarde.

.-¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo Sussan cuando me vio llegar-Pensamos que estabas dormida en algún lado

.-Es….que…..no…..vi….el…..tiempo….-le dije intentando normalizar mi respiración

.-Eso es obvio-me dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-Ya chiquita, respira por la nariz

Tarde unos minutos en tranquilizarme, tomé el examen sin ninguna novedad, supongo que hablar con Dorsal me ayudo, me sentí mas relajada, y por alguna extraña razón, cambio mi forma de pensar sobre James, pero, aun seguía molesta con él.

.-No estuvo tan pesado como pensé-me dijo Sussan con una sonrisa-Estuvo mucho mas decente que cualquier otro

.-A mi no me importa-dijo Laura antes de bostezar-Lo único que quiero es dormir un buen rato

.-Estoy contigo-le dije sonriendo-Sirius, podrías dejar de jalarme el suéter

.-Es que tengo mucho sueño-me dijo recargándose en mi espalda-¿Y tu túnica?

.-Se la preste a alguien-se me había olvidado pedírsela a Dorsal

.-¿Por qué no me la prestaste a mi?-me abrazo con fuerza-Para soñar contigo

.-Si quieres te presto la de Sussan-dijo Laura con una sonrisa

.-No, por que no quiero tener pesadillas

.-¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?-exclamo Sussan hecha una furia

Reí al ver como comenzaban a pelear, me percate que Sirius se puso mas contento, Arabella entró a defenderlo, era la primera vez que veía que ella se metiera en una pelea entre ellos, Sirius las miro con mucha ternura, creo que comprendía lo difícil que era para el decidirse por uno de ellas. Nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común, intente ignorar a James, que me veía de una forma muy tenebrosa. Pero no le tome importancia, al llegar a nuestro cuarto, nos cambiamos para poder acostarnos, ya era hora de descansar.

xxx

No podía creer que solo nos faltaran dos exámenes mas para terminar, era la gloría, por primera vez en dos semanas, me sentía relajada y tranquila. Se podía sentir que todos finalmente se habían relajado, mientras llegaba la profesora McGonagall, platicábamos tranquilamente, como no lo habíamos hecho hasta el momento, por primera vez en días me sentía relajada.

.-Bueno, disculpen la demora-nos dice la profesora entrando apurada al salón-Veo que ya esta mas relajado, joven Black-dijo al estar enfrente para mirar a Sirius coqueteando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban de paso, las jovencitas se sonrojaron y, casi, corrieron para irse

.-Lo mismo digo, profesora-contesto Sirius mientras hacia para atrás su cabello con elegancia

Ella sonrió ante el comentario

.-Bueno, como saben, mañana terminaran sus exámenes-murmullos de emoción en general-Así es, después dos semanas mas de clases, se darán calificaciones y terminara el año escolar, como lo he dicho hace una semana, espero que para mañana estén listos y en mi escritorio su solicitud de trabajo antes de su examen de las nueve

.-¿Mañana en la mañana¿Pero por que?

.-Si, joven Pettigrew, mañana en la mañana, por que, desde hace una semana hemos estado elaborando un plan de trabajo, la escuela esta obligada a darles trabajo, para que cuando salgan puedan incorporarse de inmediato al mundo mágico, así que, no quiero que falte nadie

.-Oh no, se me había olvidado-susurro Peter con cara de resignación

.-También-prosiguió-Quiero darles una noticia especial, al ser su último año, el director Dumbledore y toda la docencia queremos darles un pequeño discurso, acerca de la importancia de nunca olvidar sus años de Hogwarts, se realizara en la mazmorra ocho, comienza a las nueve y media del siguiente viernes

.-¿Quién dará el discurso?

.-Cada maestro, por supuesto señorita Rogers, cada uno de los profesores dirá unas cuantas palabras de inspiración para ustedes y claro, se despedirán de ustedes

.-¿Todos?-exclamaron algunos sorprendidos-¿Esa es su despedida¡No puede ser!

.-Quien no vaya, será sancionado, todos los de séptimo año deben ir, es un evento de gala y es formal, me escucho joven Samther-dijo mirando a un joven con pecas y rubio, que tenía una mirada juguetona

.-No puedo creer que así se despidan de nosotros-dijo Sirius algo molesto cuando salimos de la clase media hora después-Un discurso aburrido y tedioso dado por todos los maestros

.-Lo peor-dijo Peter con una cara de cansancio que me dio un poco de risa-Es que también va a estar el profesor Binns¿saben que significa? Dos horas de aburrimiento total

.-No se de que tanto se quejan-dijo Sussan-He ido a un centenar de juntas por parte del Ministerio y no son tan malas

.-Pues no lo se, y no me importa-dijo Laura sonriendo-Mientras podamos terminar los exámenes de mañana y descansar lo demás no me importa

.-Bueno, nos vemos después-les dije con una sonrisa

.-Pero Lily, tenemos clase-Remus arqueo la ceja algo confundido

.-Lo se, pero le prometí a Miranda estudiar Pociones, es su ultimo examen de mañana

.-Que yo recuerde no eres tan buena-me dijo Sirius con un poco de burla

.-Ah, eso, pues….

.-Lily!-voltee para ver a Severus esperándome al otro lado de la sala

.-Así que vas a ayudarle a Miranda, no?-vi como James se cruzaba de brazos molesto

.-Vamos Lily-Severus me miro fijamente-No tenemos todo el día, Miranda nos espera en la Biblioteca

.-Voy,-les sonreí a mis amigas-Las veo al rato chicas

.-Lily!-me gritó Sirius antes de que llegara con Severus-No hagas nada que yo no haría

.-No, pues así me expulsarían-le sonreí divertida-Nos vamos?

Severus me ofreció su brazo, lo tome con una sonrisa, aun que traía cara de pocos amigos, sabía que estaba contento de estar conmigo, no dijimos nada en el trayecto hasta la Biblioteca, donde nos esperaba Miranda con otras cinco chicas

.-No te molesta¿verdad?-me dijo cuando estuvimos enfrente de ella, con unos dulces ojitos que no puedo enojarme con ellos

.-De hecho no, entre mas mejor-respondí sonriendo

.-Eres la mejor-me abrazo con tanta fuerza que no sentí la mitad de mi cuerpo

Nos sentamos enfrente de ellas, explicándoles hasta donde pudimos, cuando tocaron, fuimos juntos al Comedor, me senté en la esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Severus, Miranda y las otras chicas, seguíamos estudiando, me sentí un tanto incomoda por que Severus me tomaba de vez en cuando la mano, cuando lo hacía, quería desaparecer en ese momento, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía opción, después de todo no quería herir sus sentimientos, después de la comida, nos despedimos para poder ir cada quien a su clase, en la cual, James no dejaba de verme constantemente. Estaba segura que si seguía corriendo tanta sangre en mi cabeza, terminaría en el hospital.

.-Te perdiste de una clase interesante, Lily-me dijo Remus sonriendo cuando salíamos del aula-Practicamos lo necesario para el examen de mañana

.-No me digas eso-suspire cansada-De por si ya me duele la cabeza

.-¿Cómo va Miranda y sus estudios?

.-¿Acaso es Sarcasmo, Sirius?

.-No, solo quiero saber que paso, eso es todo

.-Pues, creo que nada mas puedo decir que estoy tan hastiada de Pociones que creo que voy a vomitar

.-Y ahora nos tocan dos horas, con los Slytherin-me recordó Laura, aun no se si fue maldad

.-Gracias, eso me da ánimos-le sonreí con cierto sarcasmo

.-Bueno, piensa que mañana es el último día de exámenes-me dijo Peter con una sonrisa-Después de eso podrás descansar, y hacer lo que quieras para relajarte

.-Hasta que llega el Viernes para ir a la aburrida asamblea de los profesores

.-Gracias Sirius-lo mire indiferente-Eso me tantos ánimos como el comentario de Laura

.-Cuando gustes, preciosa-puso un brazo en mis hombros-Por cierto¿Por qué hasta ahora no nos habíamos enterado de 'esa' asamblea? Es decir, si es tan terrible, deberían advertir a los otros años

.-Quizás es tan mala y aburrida que no quieren decir nada, para no mortificarnos, después de todo, es obligatorio ir

.-Lo único que quiero-puse una mano en mi cabeza-Es dormir antes del examen

.-¿Por qué no te la saltas?-sugirió Remus, todos volteamos a verlo-Lo digo por que (no me vean así) ahora tenemos un compromiso como prefectos¿recuerdas? Puedes irte a descansar, yo digo que estas en clases y los demás que digan que te fuiste conmigo

.-¿Y si la llaman?

.-Tranquila Laura, Lily es una estudiante modelo, así que no le pedirán que salga de la clase, por que para que ella no vaya a algo así es por que esta presionada o algo así, ya que todos los profesores confían en ella

.-Pero….

.-Vamos Lily, necesitas dormir-me dijo Remus con una dulce sonrisa

.-Te acompaño a la sala común-agrego Sirius sonriendo-Hey, te juro que si regreso-exclamó rápidamente al ver la cara de Remus

Me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me empujo hasta la sala común, al llegar a las escaleras de las chicas, Sirius me abrazo, dejándome muy sorprendida

.-¿Sirius….?

.-Todo va a salir bien-me dijo al oído-Se que James es un poco idiota, pero pronto se dará cuenta, tarde o temprano

.-¿Qué….?

.-Estoy seguro que son el uno para el otro, los dos son tercos y orgullosos, y buenos amigos, serán felices

.-¿Por qué…..?

Me soltó para besarme la frente, estaba confundida, no entendía por que me decía todo aquello, pero por alguna razón me sentí mas tranquila y sonreí.

.-Ahora ve a descansar, que lo necesitas-después de eso salió de la sala común

Ese hombre si que era extraño, no me preocupe mucho por eso, subí las escaleras, me metí en mi dormitorio y me quede dormida.

xxx

Finalmente habíamos terminados los exámenes, en la tarde, a las cinco festejábamos en la sala común con pastelillos y cervezas de mantequilla, todo por cortesía de los Merodeadores, nos relajamos como nunca, reímos y platicamos hasta que pudimos, pusieron música para que bailáramos –era la primera vez que escuchaba canciones del mundo mágico-, estuvimos con nuestra fiesta hasta pasada la media noche, ni Remus ni yo queríamos ser los que arruináramos la fiesta, así que lo pasamos por alto, pero no esperábamos lo que iba a suceder cuando la profesora McGonagall llegara.

.-¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo?-exclamo alarmada al entrar a la Sala Común

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, la música se apago y todos miraban a la profesora, Los Merodeadores fueron los únicos que se acercaron a la maestra.

.-Pues, yo diría que es una fiesta-dijo James con una sonrisa tranquila

.-Estamos festejando que se han acabado los exámenes-agrego Sirius poniéndose a lado de James

.-Eso es evidente, Potter, Black-los miro con severidad-Pero¿Qué horas son estas para festejar?

.-Estamos muy contentos maestra, además, puede ser que sea nuestra ultima fiesta en esta escuela-repuso educadamente Remus

.-Le recuerdo Lupin, que ustedes ya van a tener su despedida-dijo mas sería la maestra

.-Lo sabemos, no nos perderíamos esa despedida por nada del mundo-dijo James con cierto cinismo que me hizo reír

.-Pero en este queremos movernos un poco, maestro, la música-le dijo a Remus que inmediatamente puso la música-¿Me permite esta pieza?-le dijo con mucha elegancia

.-No, ahora todos a sus camas

.-No sea así profesora, supongo que una bella mujer como usted-James la tomo de la mano-Sabe bailar con mucha elegancia y sensualidad

La profesora se sonrojo un poco

.-Potter, esta es la última advertencia

.-Vamos, solo una pieza

Me quede sorprendía al ver que James jalo a la profesora y se puso a bailar con ella, al principio ella estaba con cara de 'si-no-me-sueltas-te-repruebo', pero al unirse Sirius y Remus, no pudo evitar sonreír y termino bailando, mientras James bailaba con la profesora, que lo hacía muy bien Sirius vino y me invito a bailar, Remus invito a Arabella y nos pusimos a bailar junto con la profesora. Estuvimos divirtiéndonos hasta que la profesora McGonagall declaro que ya era suficiente, dos horas después claro esta.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción, por que ya eran las tres de la mañana y algunos ya tenían sueño. Mientras se fueron, la profesora nos miraba con aprensión, al estar nada mas nosotros, los de séptimo años, nos recordó con voz sepulcral que no olvidemos la asamblea de despedida del Viernes

.-Recuerden que es formal, a las nueve, no quiero impuntualidad

Se fue dejando que nuestra alegría se fuera por la ventana, nos miramos con desaliento y sin decir nada, cada quien subió a su habitación, entramos a la habitación, nos cambiamos y luego nos tumbamos en la cama, esperando a que el sueño se apoderada de nosotras, aun que, a decir verdad, no nos pusimos tristes por la asamblea, sino por que caímos en la cuenta que habíamos terminado el año escolar, que no volveríamos a Hogwarts como estudiantes, quizás como profesores, pero ciertamente no era lo mismo.

La nostalgia de apodero de nosotros, este había sido el último año en que seríamos niños, ya que Hogwarts nos daba esa libertad, hacer lo que quisiéramos sin descuidar el estudio, nos dimos cuenta que, saliendo de Hogwarts estaremos en constante lucha, y los niños que llevamos adentro se reprimirán para poder que podamos sobrevivir.

Recordé todas nuestras travesuras, nuestras aventuras, todo lo que vivimos y disfrutamos, cuando nos escapábamos, cuando descansábamos en el lago, cuando visitábamos a Hagrid, tantas cosas, cerré los ojos aun con esas imágenes en mi cabeza, y no estuve muy segura cuando me había quedado dormida, por que soñaba mis recuerdos.

Cuando despertamos al día siguiente, mis amigas ya estaban despiertas, arreglándose para desayunar, aun teníamos clases y debíamos asistir, el ambiente aun era de nostalgia, por un segundo, pensé mientras me bañaba, me hubiera gustado tener once años, regresar a la época donde vi por primera vez la magia, donde conocía mis amigos y quien soy, donde descubrí el amor de mi vida…..

Pero, mientras lo pienso mejor, no me gustaría vivir lo mismo dos veces, no tendría tanto impacto como la primera vez, cuando estuvimos las cinco listas, bajamos al Gran Comedor, donde estaban ya todos los chicos, y Los Merodeadores estaban haciendo el escándalo acostumbrado, nos sentamos y comimos tranquilamente, tuvimos un rato muy agradable, me dio la impresión que todos estaban intentando pasarla bien, para recordar estos días durante muchos años mas.

Al llegar a Encantamientos, nuestra primera clase de ese día, el profesor nos dejo hacer lo que quisiéramos, ya que habíamos cumplido todo lo estipulado por el Ministerio, al final de la clase, nos recordó lo de la asamblea, así fue con todos los profesores, algunos si nos ponían a trabajar, otros no, pero siempre nos recordaban lo de la asamblea, así fue hasta el viernes, en donde estábamos mas hartos que nada

.-Quiero-dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de que tocaran la campana-que sepan que…

.-Que hoy es la asamblea a las nueve-dijo James un poco harto

.-Y no hay que ser impuntual-prosiguió Sirius, con la misma cara que James

.-Muy bien, joven Potter, Black, pero eso no era lo que quería decir-se acomodó sus lentes-Quería decirles, que fueron una clase excepcional, nunca había tenido tanta agitación,-miro a los Merodeadores, que sonrieron con picardía-y espero que no los vuelva a tener, ahora les digo que ustedes se irán mañana a luchar contra la vida, pero para mi, ustedes se quedarán en mi corazón-tocaron la campana-Bueno, no se los repetiré por que lo saben, así que nos veremos en la noche, buenas tardes

Salimos un poco conmovidos, aun que también extrañados, si va a ser una asamblea donde cada profesor se va a despedir, se pudo haber esperado hasta la noche.

.-Bueno, es mejor así-dijo Sirius a la hora de la comida-Así no será tan largo el discurso

Tomamos las últimas clases sin ninguna novedad, a las seis, las chicas y yo decidimos irnos a arreglar, lo cual causo que todos los chicos se nos quedaran viendo sorprendidos, como si no dieran crédito a lo que les habíamos dicho.

.-Se dan cuenta-dijo Remus con una ceja levantada-Que faltan tres horas?

.-Si-dijo Sussan con una sonrisa

.-Pues van temprano chicas-agrego Sirius algo sorprendido

Reímos un poco, luego subimos a la sala común para poder arreglarnos, todas nos arreglamos para impactar a los chicos, que fuera una asamblea aburrida no significaba que iríamos como todos los días, además, utilizaríamos la túnica de gala. Me rice un poco el cabello, me lo amarre en una coleta, y deje unas cuantas tiras delgadas de cabello, en la frente y a lado de mis orejas, como mi túnica era verde botella, para que resaltaran mis ojos, me pinté un poco, no mucho, use brillo labial, el brazalete y gargantilla que me regalaron mis padres, el anillo de compromiso que me regalo James y un poco de perfume.

Las chicas también se esmeraron, Sussan aprovecho su cabello rizado, se lo dejo suelto, solo puso un pasador dorado con una estrella brillante en la esquina para sujetarse el cabello del lado derecho, se puso sombras doradas, un collar de oro fino, su túnica era de color miel, casi oro, además que llevaba como conjunto unos guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo. Laura se hizo un chongo, amarrándose todo el cabello, dejando al igual que yo, un poco de cabello en la frente y en las orejas, su túnica era azul, se puso un brazalete del mismo color y se pintó un poco. Arabella, también de cabello rizado, se hizo media cola, de una manera que parecía que había una cascada, su túnica era plateada, casi no se pinto, solo se puso brillo labial y se resalto un poco los ojos con delineador, Joan se puso una túnica naranja, como su cabello era corto, se lo peino como siempre, pero se maquillo de una manera tan espectacular que se veía preciosa, solo se puso un collar de oro.

Al cuarto para las nueve, salimos, bajamos a la sala común donde ya nos estaban esperando los muchachos, los cuales, se quedaron sin habla al vernos, sonreí con picardía al ver que James se cayo del asiento, noté también que Remus no podía dejar de ver a Laura, ni Sirius se decidía a quien de las dos hermanas ver, cuando finalmente terminamos de bajar las escaleras, James ya se había levantado y nadie dijo nada.

.-¿Les comió la lengua el ratón, chicos?-preguntó Joan con picardía

.-No, solo pensaba que espero que no les haya dolido el golpe-dijo Sirius aun con su cara de idiota

.-¿Golpe?-preguntó Sussan arqueando una ceja-¿Cuál golpe?

.-El que se dieron cuando cayeron del cielo-termino Remus sonriendo dulcemente

Reímos un poco ante el cumplido, note como Laura se sonrojo un poco, al parecer su objetivo ya estaba hecho; impresionar a Remus.

.-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte con elegancia

Sirius se puso entre Arabella y Sussan, a ambas le ofreció el brazo, ellas lo tomaron con gusto, aun que Sussan intentará aparentar que no le daba tanta importancia, Remus fue con Laura, ambos sonreían con cierta timidez que daban ternura, como parecía una descortesía no aceptar a Peter, a Joan no le quedo otra alternativa mas que ir con el, cuando voltee al frente, pude ver a James sonriéndome

.-¿Me permite, señorita?

Tome su brazo y salimos juntos, durante todo el trayecto, me sentí en las nubes, podía percibir el aroma característico de James, aquel que siempre me embriaga todos los días, cuando el esta cerca de mi, ocasionalmente nos veíamos, sonreíamos y volvíamos a ver a otro punto, pero eso se termino cuando llegamos a la mazmorra ocho, donde fui arrebatada de un mundo mágico a la cruel realidad de golpe.

.-Te ves hermosa, Lily

.-Gracias Severus, tu también te ves bien-le dije mientras le sonreía-Gracias-solté a James para tomar la mano que Severus me ofrecía

Mientras caminaba a lado de Severus, me pareció estúpida la idea de pensar que solo los de Gryffindor habíamos sido invitados a la asamblea, a las nueve en punto se abrieron las puertas de la mazmorra ocho y comenzamos a entrar, con gentiliza y con mucha sutilidad le hice ver a Severus que no quería apartarme de mis amigas, ya que el me quería llevar con los de Slytherin, accedió mas que nada por caballerosidad, por que no le agradaba la idea de estar cerca de los Merodeadores, enfrente de nosotros había mesas, al parecer nos iban a dar de cenar, agradecía eso profundamente, ya que me moría de hambre, cuando nos sentamos, notamos que los profesores estaban al frente, parecía que estábamos en el Gran Comer, con excepción de que no había ningún cielo mágico.

Al estar todos sentados, Dumbledore se levanto, haciendo que todo el lugar guardara silencio, nos miro como un padre que mira a sus hijos, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó ha hablar

.-Yo se lo que desean en estos momentos-nos dijo con una gran sonrisa-No se detengan, vamos a comer

Como era una ocasión especial, aparecieron platillo que no eran muy comunes de ver, después de comer y tomar un poco de postre, el director Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la varita, haciendo que desapareciera toda la comida, después se levanto con una sonrisa.

.-Creo que ya saben para que los hicimos venir

.-Si, nos lo han repetido toda la semana-se escucho la voz de James

.-A un discurso largo y cansado sentimental y cursi de despedida-termino Sirius haciendo que algunos se rieran

.-Algo por el estilo, joven Black-respondió el director sin quitar su sonrisa-Es cierto, esta es una despedida, muy especial para ustedes, por que, durante siete años, todos los que están presentes aprendieron muchas cosas, tuvieron muchas experiencias tanto agradables como desagradables, algunos mas que los otros

.-Bueno, había que ponerle sabor al año¿no?-dijo James haciendo que los profesores rieran

.-Si, recuerdo todos esos días en los que usted junto con sus amiguitos le pusieron sabor al año-rió un poco al recordar alguna anécdota de este cuarteto de tontos-Pero no estamos para recordar, es momento para reflexionar sobre todos su actos en esta escuela, sobre lo que hicieron durante estos siete años de educación

.-Sobre los amigos y enemigos que hicieron, sus acciones y reacciones en todo momento, sus decisiones, que para bien o para mal, fueron hechas por ustedes y verán mas adelante, lo que ocasionaran. Al principio de año, ustedes llegaron siendo unos niños, tan inocentes e indefensos que nos daban pauta para que los cuidáramos y enseñáramos, cuando en sus caritas demostraban lo mucho que les asombraba esto y aquello, ahora, salen como hombres y mujeres, con carácter, listos para enfrentar la vida, son los jóvenes por lo cual la escuela siempre sale prestigiada, ustedes son nuestro orgullo

Todos aplaudimos con entusiasmo, el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y tomo asiento con los otros profesores, después la profesora McGonagall se levanto y se puso al frente de nosotros

.-Estos siete años que hemos estado juntos, como profesor-alumno, me han enseñado cosas que no olvidare, es cierto que, cada generación que viene y se va enseñan lecciones que uno no vuelve a vivir mas que en la memoria, este noche, será la última que pasaran en Hogwarts, aun que ustedes se vayan de la escuela, ustedes se quedaran en nuestros corazones, ya que, cada profesor-los demás asintieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa-Nos hemos sentido como sus padres, y no me dejaran mentir, pero ustedes son los hijos mas revoltosos y escandalosos que hemos tenido-guardo un momento de silencio, al parecer tenía ganas de llorar-Espero que hayamos sido ejemplos a seguir y, que nunca nos olviden-en eso la profesora rompió a llorar.

Los Merodeadores se levantaron y fueron junto con la profesora, la cual los abrazo a cada uno, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, cada uno le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que varios alumnos, conmovidos por el discurso de la profesora, fueran a abrazar a diferentes profesores, al final, todos acabamos abrazando a los profesores, diciéndoles aquellas palabras que nunca nos habíamos atrevido a decir hasta ese momento, pasadas aproximadamente dos horas, cada quien termino por decir lo que tenía que decir, a decir verdad, no me acerque por que lo que les tenía que decir era mas intimo, además, sabía que no los dejaría de ver, pero extrañaría la convivencia profesor-alumno.

Cuando ya todo se había calmado nos sentamos, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó, creando un silencio muy confortante.

.-Espero que estén listos, tenemos una sorpresa para todos ustedes, como un regalo de fin de curso y por graduarse en Hogwarts.-levanto su varita haciendo que todas las mesas desaparecieran,-Un baile de graduación-todos nos quedamos asombrados-Música, maestro-dijo con dulzura a un rincón, en donde había una orquesta que comenzó a tocar una balada suave y dulzona

El profesor Dumbledore saco a bailar a Arabella, que acepto tímidamente, dando por inicio el baile sorpresa, para mi sorpresa, fue el profesor de Pociones que me saco a bailar, después de cada baile, había aplausos y nuevamente empezaba una nueva melodía, de inmediato fue Sirius el que bailo conmigo, pidiéndole cortésmente al profesor que se lo permitiera, momentos después, lo vi bailando muy entretenido con la profesora Siniestra, la profesora de astronomía.

.-Que terrible discurso, no crees Lily?-me dijo en forma de burla, yo sonreí

.-Para nunca olvidarlo-y le bese la mejilla, pude notar que se sonrojo levemente, pero luego me sonrió, me dio una vuelta y seguimos bailando, al terminar la canción, nuevamente aplausos y una nueva pieza.

.-Me permites, Black?-dijo Severus un poco serio

.-Si no hay remedio-contesto un poco fastidiado, me regalo una última sonrisa y me dejo con Severus

Como también era una pieza lenta, tomo mis brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, me abrazo por la cintura y, prácticamente, me pego a él, me sentí un tanto incomoda por la forma en que estábamos, mire por encima del hombro de Severus y pude ver que Sirius bailaba con Laura, mientras que Remus era la pareja de Sussan y finalmente James estaba con Arabella, al dar una vuelta lentamente, pude ver a Joan con Carl, Molly y Frank, Lucius con Narcissa, lo cual me pareció que solo bailaban por compromiso, y en un rincón vi a Peter mirando a todos un poco triste. Finalmente termino la canción y pude soltarme del abrazo mientras aplaudía, comenzó otra canción, pero esta vez mas movida que las anteriores.

Mire a Severus, note que estaba nervioso, miraba discretamente a los demás, mientras comenzaban a moverse con la música, al principio no entendía, luego comprendí con claridad lo que sucedía; no sabía bailar, sonreí con dulzura

.-¿Pasa algo?

.-Es que-me miro un poco acalorado-No me gusta ese tipo de música

.-Pues, vamos a sentarnos-le dije con una sonrisa

.-¿No te molesta?

.-Realmente no-nuevamente mire el rincón donde Peter se encontraba-Pero¿te molesta si saco a Peter a bailar? Es que esta muy solo

Me hizo un ademán de que no le molestaba, aun que pareció lo contrario, mientras le se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana, yo iba con Peter, que me miro un momento para luego subirle los colores al rostro tan rápido que por poco sangra de la nariz.

.-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

.-Eso es lo que te he dicho¿no?

.-Pero….no soy muy bueno

.-Yo tampoco

.-Te puedo pisar, o puedo tirarte o….

.-Peter, tranquilo, solo será una pieza, además, si pasa algo de eso, será divertido, después de todo, es un fiesta

Un poco mas seguro por mis palabras, Peter bailo conmigo, a decir verdad, no era tan malo bailando, tenía lo suyo, lo gracioso de esto, es que solo era una pieza, pero termino bailando toda la noche, al principio conmigo únicamente, hasta que una chica le pidió que bailara con ella, y así se fue. Poco tiempo después, ya había bailado con todos mis amigos, a veces en pareja, otras veces hicimos un circulo, otras dos hileras, la verdad fue muy divertido, varías veces le insistí a Severus que bailara conmigo, pero todas las veces me rechazo.

.-No importa que no sepas bailar, ahora aprendes, pero baila conmigo

.-Disculpa Lily, pero realmente no me gusta esa música, yo prefiero algo mas tranquilo

Me encogí de hombros y me reuní con mis amigos, comenzaron a tocar lo que sería como danzón y Remus me pidió que bailara con él. Realmente no pude negarme, aun que no me gustara mucho ese género, pero total, no era como Severus que prefería sentarse y aburrirse a más no poder. Después de eso, comenzaron a tocar nuevamente una canción lenta, me disponía a seguir bailando con Remus, pero al parecer, eso no estaba en los planes

.-Me permite, señorita?-me dijo James con una sonrisa galante

.-Estoy bailando con él-le dije un poco acalorada

.-Le importaría, señor _Lunático_?

.-Ningún inconveniente, señor _Cornamenta_-argumentó Remus con una sonrisa, mientras le daba mi mano a James-Con su permiso

Y me dejo sola con él, no pude evitar pensar que todo esto lo había planeado James desde el principio, pero no podía reprocharle, en el fondo, yo también deseaba bailar con él, me beso la mano con delicadeza, tomo mi cintura, y con elegancia comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música tranquila

.-Muy elegante, señor _Cornamenta_-dije con una sonrisa-Donde aprendió a bailar?

.-Esto es lo que deja vivir bajo la tutela de una mujer que te hace tomar clases de baile, ahora lo agradezco.

Sonreí complacida, me sentía en las nubes, sus ojos me estaban hechizando, esa sonrisa que me encantaba, y la música era el complemento perfecto, nada mas faltaba que hubiera una decoración de flores atrás de el, mientras resplandecía su sonrisa, pero que pensamiento tan cursi. Realmente no me di cuenta por que razón nos detuvimos, supongo que estábamos demasiado embelezados mirándonos fijamente, tomo mi rostro haciéndome sonrojar por la forma en que miró, con tanta ternura, tanto amor, poco a poco se empezó a acercar a mi, con los ojos entrecerrados, yo los cerré por completo, esperando lo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo, ya no importaban las peleas, no importaban los rencores, los malos entendidos, solo importaba que yo quería a ese hombre y él me correspondía de la misma forma. Todo paso en cámara lenta, ya no escuchaba la música, hasta se me había olvidado donde estaba, cuando paso la mas maravilloso de esa noche.

Me beso con dulzura.

Me pareció que estaba en la gloría, podía sentir sus labios tibios sobre los míos, su aroma característico embriagar mis sentidos, su calida respiración en mis mejillas, sus manos ahora en mi cuello, podía sentir en ese momento como James se entregaba a mi por completo, y yo, me entregue a él, un beso tierno, dulce, nos separamos un poco, para tomar aire, nos miramos a los ojos, sonreímos un poco y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez, entrelazamos nuestras manos, como si ellas fueran el complemento de la otra, este beso era mas apasionado que el anterior, pero no se le quitaba lo dulce.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo me quedaba disfrutar el suave cosquilleo que pasaba por mi espalda, dándome escalofríos que me ponía la piel de gallina, con sutileza, una de sus manos término en mi cintura, acercándome a él con dulzura, la mía paro en su cuello, esto me ayudo a acariciar su cabello con suavidad, no quería que terminara, pero paso. Escuche los aplausos ante la orquesta y otra canción, mas rítmica, todos comenzaron a bailar, pero yo solo mire a James fijamente, aun seguíamos con las manos entrelazadas, mi mano en su nuca y su mano en mi cintura. Baje la mirada, y me di media vuelta, liberándome de su abrazo. No podía voltear a verlo, me sentía mal, por Severus.

Al principio no quise buscarlo con la mirada, temía que me hubiera visto, pero recordé que había mucha gente entre su visión como para verme, salí de la mazmorra, necesitaba un poco de oxígeno, además de que no podía seguir en ese lugar, camine hasta llegar a la explanada, una brisa fresca golpeo mis mejillas, quitándome por completo el calor que invadía mi cuerpo. Mire el cielo, negro y lleno de estrellas, otra ráfaga de viento me hizo recordar que había salido sin una túnica mas gruesa para no pasar frió, para mi sorpresa, vi a Severus sentado en la piedra que estaba a un lado del lago, camine hasta él, no estaba segura que decir.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma

.-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar-me contesto con un sonrisa-No debiste salir así

Se quito la túnica y me la puso sobre los hombros, luego me senté a un lado de él, en el pasto, sin importarme si se pudiera manchar o ensuciar, por alguna razón sentía el ambiente muy tenso, supongo que era yo, por que no debí besar a James sabiendo que Severus estaba ahí, bueno, de hecho no debí besarlo en ninguna circunstancia.

.-¿Sabes?-me dijo Severus sacándome de mis pensamientos-La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una veela o algo así, además, no podía creer que fueras humana, me hablabas como si fuéramos iguales

.-Pero somos iguales

.-En este mundo no, aquí yo soy extraño y obsesivo, yo se todo lo que dicen de mi Lily, y a veces pienso que si merezco esos insultos y demás

.-Pero….

.-Una cosa si fue segura para mi, yo quería estar contigo para siempre, quería hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía el sueño de siempre verte sonreír, por que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, tu optimismo, y ahora me doy cuenta, que estoy haciendo lo contrario a todo lo que me propuse cuando me enamore de ti

Miro las estrellas, otra ráfaga de viento paso dejando el ambiente más fresco, por alguna extraña razón Severus estaba sonriendo

.-Soy un poco egoísta, siempre pensé que podía lograr hacerte feliz, que sería yo el que te hiciera una mujer de verdad, ser dueño de todos tus primeros, pero no es así, por mucho que me duela

.-Severus, yo…..realmente no entiendo…..¿a que viene a todo esto?

.-Hace poco, vi algo que anhelaba con todo mi corazón, un sueño que era tan intimo y dulce que deseaba con toda el alma que se hiciera real, pero por mas que lo intente o me oponga no puedo cambiar nada

.-Acaso tu…..

.-Si, te vi Lily, a ti y a Potter, besándose de la manera más dulce y tierna que hasta escalofríos me dio, yo….aun estoy enamorado de ti, quien sabe, quizás es amor lo que siento, pero ya comprendí algo

.-¿Qué?

.-Que todavía puedo hacerte feliz, puedo hacerte la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, y todo lo que tengo que hacer es tan sencillo que me duele demasiado

Severus se levanto, y me miro un momento, me ofreció la mano para que me levantara, la acepte poniéndome de pie, lo mire algo interrogante, Severus me sonrió de una forma tan dulce que sentí que me derretía ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera eso por él? Supongo que lo que siento por Severus va mas allá de lo que yo creo y es menos de lo que James cree

.-Espero que seas muy feliz a su lado-me beso la mejilla, luego se retiro dejándome muy confundida

Cuando noté que se metió al castillo nuevamente, no pude evitar sonreír, al parecer no había otra alternativa, aun que quisiera no podría vivir con Severus, por que mi corazón era de alguien más. Regrese al castillo para encontrarme con una escena un tanto tensa, Severus y James se miraban desafiantemente. Pensé que iban a empezar una pelea cuando Severus siguió su camino hacía la mazmorra, James lo siguió con la mirada con el ceño fruncido, fui hasta el.

.-¿Qué ha pasado¿Se han peleado?

.-No, fui a buscarte-volteo a verme, su expresión no había cambiado-Y me dijo que si te hacía algo estúpido, me mataría

.-Vaya, entonces si era eso

.-¿El que?

.-Que eres un idiota y así te amo-no deje que me contestara, ya que lo abrace mientras lo besaba, al parecer estaba sorprendido, por que cuando lo mire, estaba con cara de que-demonios-pasa-ahora, sonreí divertida

.-No te entiendo, primero te enojas conmigo, y ahora me dices que me amas

.-Bueno, es que, estuve pensando, amar a alguien, significa no perdonar, por que te acepto así como eres, por que para mi, eres perfecto, con todo y tus defectos

James me sonrió y me beso, luego me llego lejos del vestíbulo, lejos de la fiesta, lejos de todo, donde, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, por segunda vez, y me sentí completa nuevamente.

xxx

.-Creo que fue la mejor despedida que nos pudieron haber dado-dijo Sussan comiendo su avena-Ahora se por que lo mantienen en secreto, es mejor

.-¿Saben? A las nueve la profesora McGonagall pondrá la bolsa de empleo-dijo Laura emocionada

.-¿La que?-preguntó Sirius un poco cansado

.-La bolsa de empleos, es la lista con los nombres de cada uno y en donde nos es posible trabajar, luego nos pasara la información para ver que nos conviene

.-Es increíble que ya empecemos una nueva etapa de nuestra vida, es muy interesante-dijo Remus con una sonrisa

.-Bueno, como se dice siempre, hay que progresar-contesto Peter muy sonriente

.-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos con el desayuno para ir a ver la lista, después de todo, ya casi son las nueve-les comenté mientras James entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos

.-Por lo que veo, ustedes ya están bien-nos comento Sussan con una sonrisa picara

.-Bueno, cuando el amor es verdadero, vale la pena luchar por él-y luego me dio un beso tierno y suave en los labios

.-Pensé que lo harías mas sufrir, amiga

.-Yo también, Laura-repuse sonriendo-Pero ya vez, este idiota tiene su encanto

.-Claro, soy el idiota más encantador del planeta

Tomamos un tranquilo desayuno, me sentía mas contenta, sentí que todo estaba arreglado, aun que, en cierta manera no, aun tenía mis temores sobre esta relación, que había sido un tanto problemática, había momentos en el que me invadían las dudas y temores sobre todo ante las posibilidades que en un futuro muy distante, discutiéramos por viejas heridas. James entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, beso mi mejilla con ternura haciendo que volviera a la realidad, voltee a mirarlo y le sonreí.

Supongo que no era momento de preocuparme por pequeñas cosas, debía de disfrutar mi presente, caminamos hasta el vestíbulo, donde estaba un montón de gente esperando que la profesora llegara con la lista, cuando apareció, todos intentaron ver la lista, pero ella la cuidaba celosamente juntándola a su pecho. Después la pegó para luego retirarse, todos fueron a ver que les tocaba, algunos salían con una sonrisa, otros con cara de desconcierto, y mas de una vez escuchamos un 'eso no es posible, se han equivocado'

Después de un rato, nos pudimos acercar y vimos que habían tres listas diferentes, empezamos a buscarnos, la primera que soltó un grito fue Laura

.-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Remus acercándose a ella, que estaba en la lista de en medio

.-Estoy feliz!-abrazó a Remus tan de repente que el se sonrojo tan rápido que me asombro-Tengo aptitudes para ser una periodista!

.-Me parece genial-dijo con un poco de trabajo Remus, aun sonrojado-Este….¿podrías soltarme? Creo que me falta el oxígeno

Laura lo soltó rápidamente, se disculpo con Remus tantas veces, que él solo le sonreía para darle a entender que no importaba, así fue como nos encontramos a cada uno, Joan pidió ser parte del banco mágico, tanto como Remus, Sirius, Arabella (lo que me sorprendió un poco) y yo teníamos preferencia en un curso para ser _auror_ por parte del Ministerio, James ya era prácticamente un_ auror_, Tom consiguió en el Ministerio, sin entrevista ni nada

.-¿Pues que pediste?-preguntó Joan asombrada

.-Asuntos Muggles-nos dijo-El Departamento de Trato político y social entre magos y muggles, he pedido ser como intermedio entre los políticos muggles y los políticos brujos

.-Entonces trabajarías en el mundo muggle-dijo Laura aun asombrada

.-Así es, es mas, cuando le conté a Marlene pensé que se volvería loca, pero ella me dijo que le había interesado el departamento de investigación de transportes mágicos, por lo que se, de ves en cuando trabajan juntos esos departamentos.

.-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien-le dije sonriendo-Pero, Peter¿Por qué "esto"?-le dije señalando su nombre donde decía "Bibliotecario"

.-Es que….-se sonrojo a mas no poder-No le di el formulario a la profesora, me ha reñido por ello, pero me dijo que se lo diera lo mas pronto posible

.-¿Y?

.-Pues….a penas se lo di hoy, pero me ha dicho que puede que no encuentre un buen empleo-todos nos quedamos en silencio, yo diría en un incomodo silencio-Y……¿Por qué no estas apuntada, Sussan?-preguntó rápidamente Peter para quitar el silencio y despertar su sonrojo

.-Por que papá me ha puesto en una oficina junto a él-dijo cruzándose de brazos-¿Recuerdan que me saco de la escuela hace poco? Pues fue para darme un trabajo como informante de decretos del Ministerio, aun que, yo diría que soy una secretaria

.-¿Informante de decretos del Ministerio?-Remus arqueo una ceja sin comprender

.-Me dan información de diferentes cosas, noticias, autorizaciones, nuevas leyes, restricciones y demás cosas, las cuales tengo que ver si pueden pasar a manos de mi padre o los tengo que regresar para que me especifiquen algo que quede confuso, luego lo firmo y lo paso a mi padre, soy una secretaria

.-Pero puedes enterarte de lo que pasa en el Ministerio-dijo entusiasmado Peter

.-En primera, _Colagusano_-dijo Sussan arqueando una ceja en signo de desesperación-Siempre me entero de lo que pasa en el Ministerio, por que, te recuerdo, que mi padre es el ministro, segundo, estoy tan harta de todo ese papeleo que voy a vomitar

.-Mientras no ensucies los papeles importantes, esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa James, con su comentario, Sussan sonrió un poco

.-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir con la profesora-les dije cuando nos dirigíamos a la sala común para ver los resultados de los exámenes-Para ver cuando empezamos o que tenemos que hacer para conseguir el trabajo

Después de que miramos nuestra calificación en los EXTASIS, pudimos ver con satisfacción que aprobamos con altas calificaciones, hasta Peter, que no solo no reprobó ninguna, saco mas de lo que esperábamos, salimos de la sala común más alegres, decidimos buscar a la profesora McGonagall en otro momento, ya que él día estaba muy lindo como para pasarlo adentro, fuimos a la explanada, donde nos sentamos en unos árboles a un lado del lago, Remus, Sirius y Peter comenzaron a jugar con el agua, todo iba bien hasta que mojaron a Sussan y ella salió corriendo detrás de Sirius para vengarse del chapuzón.

James y yo mirábamos la escena divertidos, estaba recargada en el pecho de James, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, reímos al ver como Sirius era aventado bruscamente al lago, y cuando Remus intentó sacarlo, Sirius lo empujo, quedando ambos en el igual, al final, ambos metieron a Peter al lago, y comenzaron a jugar divertidos.

.-Este es nuestro último año-dije casi como un susurro

.-¿Andas melancólica?-me preguntó James sensualmente al oído

.-Puede ser-conteste cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo la calidez de James-Durante siete años, estuvimos aquí, desde que éramos unos niños, en este lugar aprendimos tantas cosas, vivimos tantas cosas, y en este año, no se puede decir que no hemos tenido actividad

.-Cierto, la Marca Tenebrosa en la sala común, la fuga de los Slytherin, la guerra, la unión de dormitorios, nuestras vacaciones, cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos-voltee a mirarlo-¿Acaso ya lo habáis olvidado?-sonrió divertido

.-Por poco olvidaba que tenemos un departamento Sirius, tu y yo-mire el cielo-Hasta la profesora McGonagall y el director vinieron ayudarnos a instalarnos, no olvides cuando fuiste profesor-sonreí al recordarlo-También fuimos profesores particulares, regresamos a la guerra

.-Cortamos, fuiste novia de Snape-no pude evitar sonreír al notar cierto desprecio al pronunciar su nombre-Pero luego regresaste conmigo-me abrazo con dulzura

Escuchamos que alguien cayó al lago también, supuse que fue Laura al escuchar su risa

.-Extrañaré esto

.-Vamos Lily, no será tan diferente, aun podemos venir a Hogwarts, no se nos prohíbe la entrada, aun que ya no en calidad de estudiantes, pero….

.-No, es no, si no, la paz que hay en este lugar

.-¿Eh?

.-Mira a tu alrededor James, aquí solo te preocupas por terminar tus estudios, hay tranquilidad en todos lados, míranos, ahora todos se divierten-Tom se había unido a la batalla acuática, todos reían divertidos-Pero cuando salgamos mañana de aquí, no será lo mismo, tendremos miedo, podremos morir, ya no habrá nadie que nos defienda, por que, ya somos adultos, y tenemos que sobrevivir…..

James me beso la mejilla con mucha ternura, me abrazo por la cintura pegando mi espalda a su pecho, descanso su cabeza en mi hombro; era una sensación muy linda, muy cómoda.

.-No te preocupes Lily, yo te protegeré-me susurró-Con mi vida si es necesario, te lo prometo

Paso un brisa fresca, aun podía escuchar las risas de todos, al igual que una gran paz que albergaba todo el lugar, en los brazos de James, sentía que nada me podía hacer daño, aun que las cosas se pusieran peor, o las circunstancias no fueran las mas favorables, podía sentir que si estaba con él, todo podría tener una solución

.-Y yo…..yo siempre estaré contigo-le conteste cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

Sentí que habíamos hecho una promesa, que no podía romperse, y que era más fuerte, que el Juramento Inquebrantable

Continuara……………..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Me quede sin palabras, me tarde mucho por que...ya ni quiero pensarlo por que, pero bueno, ya ni enojarme con ellas me sirve, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews...bye bye


	32. De persecuciones a recuerdos

Yo siempre estaré contigo

32. De persecuciones a recuerdos

Tocaron la puerta como desesperados (claro, si eso se puede decir 'tocar'), pensé que la tumbarían en cualquier momento, estaba asustada, corrí al armario, saque una túnica negra y una capa de viaje, guarde bien mi varita, para que pudiera estar a mi alcance, no había tiempo, dentro de poco derrumbarían la puerta, tome el poco dinero que nos quedaba, James me hacía señas desde el otro lado de la habitación. Rápidamente fui a su lado. Me tomo la mano con fuerza. De pronto lo recordé, no podía irme, solté a James y regrese a la habitación, pocos segundos después estaba de regreso, James me volvió a tomar la mano.

.-Pronto terminara-me susurro al oído

Sirius estaba cerca de la chimenea, al parecer tenía problemas para encenderla, abrace a James, se escuchaban voces furiosas queriendo entrar, conjuros tras conjuros, pronto destruirían nuestro encantamiento, en ese instante, rompieron la ilusión de la ventana, provocado la entrada de tres sujetos vestidos de negro con una mascara.

.-No se preocupen, pronto morirán-nos dijo con sarcasmo-Para que vean que somos caballeros-prosiguió-Mataremos primero a la mujer, después seguirán ustedes

.-Sobre mi cadáver-protesto James poniéndose enfrente de mí

Pronto tumbaron la puerta, entrando otros tres, nos superaban cada vez mas en número, pronto fueron quince, Sirius dejo de intentar encender la chimenea y se incorporó. Nos juntamos los tres, pegando nuestras espaldas.

.-¿Quince contra tres¿Acaso somos tan importantes?

.-No-repuso alguno de ellos-Pero no se escaparan esta vez, por que para eso son buenos-una pequeña risa por parte de grupo-¿No sacan las varitas¿No darán batalla? Que patético

.-Tu lo has dicho-repuso James arqueando una ceja-Somos buenos escapando

.-Idiotas-termino Sirius desapareciendo

.-¿Cómo? No pueden desaparecer hay un encantamiento para no desaparecer…

.-Si-dije sonriendo-Pero el encantamiento no es contra los hologramas

Nadie dijo nada

.-Por eso, no es bueno faltar a la escuela, niños-James me abrazo y se borró aquella imagen

Se escucharon gritos de desesperación en el departamento, a dos cuadras estábamos los tres, James me seguía abrazando, Sirius había desaparecido por instantes

.-Buen encantamiento-me dijo James con una sonrisa

.-No-sonreí-Ustedes son buenos actores, realmente pareció que estábamos hay

.-Chicos-escuchamos la voz de Sirius-Vengan, los críos no tardaran de venir por acá

James tomo mi mano, corrimos entre los arbustos, no tardo mucho cuando escuchamos un gran estruendo, voltee sin dejar de correr, nuestro hogar había sido destruido, ahora estaba invadido por las llamas embravecidas del fuego, no paramos hasta llegar a una avenida grande, sentí una brisa fría, me acomode la capa, si que hacía frío.

.-¿Y bien¿Cuál es el plan?

.-En eso estoy-contesto Sirius-Me sorprende que nos hayan encontrado, no, eso no me sorprende, lo que me sorprende es que estemos vivos

.-Ya, no paso nada

.-¿No? James por poco no salimos, y todo por que la señorita no podía irse sin no se que cosa

.-Bueno ya-James estaba molesto-Si, Lily regreso a la casa poniéndonos en peligro, pero creo que no es el momento de reprocharle, hay que ponernos a salvo y si quieres le gritas

.-Hogwarts-les dije algo aturdida, me sentía mareada por la acusación de Sirius-No se me ocurre otro lugar mas seguro

.-¿Como llegamos hasta allá?

.-Por tren-proseguí son soltarle la mano a James-Son niños los que nos persiguen, no esperan que tomemos el tren

.-Es buena idea-me respaldo James

.-Claro, apoya a tu esposa, aun que diga estupideces

.-Pues si Sirius, la apoyo por que es mi esposa, y por que es buena idea, no creerán que salgamos en tren

.-¿Y como llegamos hasta haya?-Sirius estaba desesperado-No podemos hacerlo por el autobús noc….

.-Pasaremos la noche en un hotel-le interrumpí-Si vamos ahora es seguro que estarán haya, que sean niños no quiere decir que sean estúpidos

.-Cierto, saben que iremos a Hogwarts, y esperan que estemos en la estación ahora, vamos a un hotel, descansemos y vamos en la mañana

.-Es la idea mas estúpida que he escuchado-sonrió-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos

Fuimos al primer hotel que encontramos, uno barato obviamente, no teníamos para mas, pedimos algo de comer simple, para poder descansar, Sirius dormiría en el suelo, James y yo en la cama, antes de dormir, tomamos un baño, para ahorrar tiempo, según Sirius, James y yo primero y luego el, veinte minutos después estaba secándome el cabello sentada en la cama, James, recostado en la cama, me observaba seriamente. Sirius estaba en el baño.

.-¿Por qué, Lily? Casi morimos-me dijo finalmente

-Pues no morimos, mira, estamos en un hotel sanos y salvos

.-Pero fue peligroso Lily, me asustaste

.-No es para tanto

.-Pero Lily, pudiste a ver dejado lo que fuiste a recoger, ya que no era importante

.-Pues para mi si lo es, James

.-Son cosas materiales, no importan

.-Pues para mi importa!-le exclamé enojada-Y ni siquiera me has preguntado que fui a recoger

.-Bien-se sentó en la cama-¿Qué fuiste a recoger, querida¿Qué fue tan importante que casi no vivimos para contarlo?

Me levante, fui por la capa y busque en una bolsa interna, me acerque a James y le di lo que tenía en la mano, James lo miro con detenimiento, su mirada se suavizo, me abrazo con dulzura.

.-Mi vida¿Cómo pudiste regresar por esto?

.-Es la foto de nuestra boda, no podía dejarla

.-Querida-tomo mi mano-Esta es la prueba de que estamos casados-mire el fino anillo de oro que tenía en mi dedo anular-Tu me perteneces con esto, y yo te pertenezco-me enseño su mano, donde también había un anillo de oro en su dedo

.-Lo se-entrelazamos nuestros dedos-Pero esta foto es especial, quiero que pase a nuestros hijos

Miremos un momento la foto, evidentemente era mágica, ya que no parábamos de movernos, supongo que era la emoción del momento, los dos en el centro, ambos vestidos de blanco, saludando alegremente, dándonos uno que otro beso de vez en cuando, Sirius y Remus también habían salido en la foto, a veces Sirius llegaba y nos abrazaba, estaba muy contento, algo que ya no veíamos muy seguido, por que anda demasiado estresado, Remus se mantenía en una esquina riendo, volteando a saludar de vez en cuando, esa foto era la que mas me gustaba, las otras estaban guardadas con otras personas.

Bese a James, estaba contenta de ser su esposa, aunque esto conllevara mas problemas de los que podía imaginar. Con dulzura me recostó, sin soltar nuestras manos, quedo casi encima de mí, nos seguimos besando, hacía mucho que no teníamos un momento como este. Posó una mano en mi pecho, acariciando mis senos entre la ropa….

.-Ejem, si quieren me voy de habitación, el pasillo no se ve tan incomodo-escuchamos la voz de Sirius desde la puerta del baño

Inmediatamente James me soltó y se incorporo, yo solo me senté sonrojada, al parecer nos habíamos olvidado de que Sirius se encontraba ahí. Sirius no paro de reír, se sentó en el suelo, James también se sentó, pero a un lado de mi.

.-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo-dijo Sirius recostándose en el piso, recargando su cabeza en su brazo-Ya van nueve meses desde su boda

.-Cierto,-James sonrió-Y pensar que ahora estamos huyendo para salvarnos-soltó un suspiro

.-Quisiera saber-mire por la ventana-Si Remus y Peter se encuentran bien

.-Claro que si-Sirius bostezo-No olvides que son nuestros amigos, bueno, será mejor que descansemos, mañana hay que madrugar

James le dio una sabana a Sirius junto con una almohada, se acomodo para poder quedarse dormido, hice lo mismo, James me miro fijamente, luego me dio un beso en la frente, me acercó a él para que durmiera en su pecho, cerré los ojos gozando el momento, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

xxx

.-Vamos, tenemos que tomar el tren-nos dijo Sirius mientras corríamos detrás de él-Lo vamos a perder si no se apuran!

Estaba exhausta, no sabía como Sirius podía tener tanta energía, para variar tuvimos que salir con mucha precaución, parecía que habíamos robado algo, por lo cual nos metimos con problemas de la policía _muggle_, supongo que nos veíamos muy sospechosos, ahora, corríamos para que no nos alcanzaran y nos metieran en la cárcel. Entramos al anden 3 y 4, por poco llegamos, pasamos entre la columna que unía los dos números para encontrarnos con muchos trenes de color magenta, había muchos magos y brujas, deseosos de partir, nos detuvimos para recobrar el aliento.

.-Bien, logramos llegar-comentó James-¿Tienes los boletos?

.-Claro-Sirius saco de su capa tres boletos-Anden 3/2 tren 8, a las ocho y cuarto-leyó en voz alta-Esta de este lado

Mas relajados, caminamos hacía el tren, subimos y buscamos un compartimiento vació, prácticamente nos tiramos en los sillones, respirando aun con dificultad

.-Por lo menos perdimos un kilo,-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Corremos mucho y comemos poco

.-Lo bueno es que pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts-dije con mis ojos cerrados

.-Cielo ¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálida

.-No es nada de que preocuparse-le respondí sonriendo-Solo necesito descansar

Nadie dijo nada, todos nos quedamos descansando, mire por la ventana, James se acomodo en mis piernas, le acaricie el cabello suavemente, dejando entrelazándoos mis dedos en su cabello. Aún no podía creer que esta era mi luna de miel. Quizás la habíamos planeado diferente, pero así nos salió, después de todo, Voldemort no descansaba, y menos ahora, que su poder estaba al máximo. Cerré mis ojos, el tiempo corre muy rápido

**--Inicio del Flash Back—**

_Lily estaba ansiosa, no paraba de sonreírse a si misma por medio del espejo, en el cual su reflejo se veía mas emocionada que ella, se acomodo el velo blanco, si su madre la viera así, suspiro con melancolía, cuantas veces su madre soñó con el día de la boda de su hija mayor, pero ahora, ni había visto la boda de su otra hija, sonrió tristemente, hacía poco había ido a ver a Petunia, para felicitarla por su matrimonio, lo curioso es que su hermana no la corrió como ella esperaba, solo le dio las gracias fríamente y le invitó un poco de té, aunque no dijeron nada durante todo el rato, Lily estaba contenta de que Petunia le haya siquiera invitado a su casa. _

_.-¿Qué le pasa a la novia más hermosa del mundo?-dijo una voz detrás de ella haciendo que saliera de sus recuerdos_

_.-Sirius-sonrió de nuevo-Nada, solo ando nerviosa_

_.-Bueno, eso es normal-Sirius la miro con una gran sonrisa-Yo le huyo al matrimonio Lily, me da cosa, quizás a ti te pasa lo mismo¿Por qué no mejor nos escapamos los dos? _

_.-No digas tonterías-rió un poco-Dentro de poco dejare de ser Lily Evans para ser Lily Potter_

_.-Eso es bueno-le tomo la mano-Lily, por favor, júrame que lo harás muy feliz-la joven lo miro fijamente, algo sorprendida-James es mi mejor amigo, la persona mas querida para mi, significo tanto en mi vida, ahora, él se va contigo, no me enoja, sabía que pasaría pero….por lo que mas quieras, cuídalo mucho, ha sufrido demasiado, no permitas que vuelva a sufrir_

_.-Sirius-le sonrió con dulzura-Haré todo lo que pueda, para que James sea feliz, no te preocupes por ello _

_.-Gracias-le beso la mejilla-Bueno me voy, creo que Peter esta mas nervioso que ustedes dos, y eso que él no se va a casar_

_.-Sirius-le llamo la joven antes de que saliera-¿Por qué?-el joven volteo a verla-Quiero decir, Sussan…_

_.-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado el punto Lily-cerró los ojos-No puedo elegir a una, las quiero a las dos, no soportaría estar con una si se que la otra sufre_

_.-Pero Sirius_

_.-Vamos Lily, ya casi es hora-y salió sin decir mas_

_Suspiro cansada, volvió a mirarse al espejo, la verdad es que se veía muy linda, si su padre la viera le daría muchos celos y no la dejaría salir. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hablado con sus padres sobre James, bueno, si lo hizo, un día en el que James le jugo una broma pesada a ella y sus amigas, también para decirles que le sacaba de quicio que fuera tan infantil, pero fuera de eso, nunca había comentado algo cortes de él. _

_.-¿Pasa algo malo?_

_Casi se infarta del susto_

_.-Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamó exaltada_

_.-Calma Lily-sonrió con dulzura-Ya no me llames profesor, no estamos en la escuela, además ya eres graduada, creo que ya tenemos mucha confianza y experiencias juntos, llámame Albus_

_.-Este, si…claro, Albus-suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse_

_.-Ahora¿Qué sucede? _

_.-Este yo….-miro el suelo_

_.-¿Ya no quieres casarte?_

_.-Claro que no!-se sobresaltó-Amo a James ante todas las cosas, solo que…._

_.-Dime_

_.-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hable sobre James a mis padres, bueno, solo para decirles lo mucho que lo odiaba, así que, supongo que mis padres nunca tuvieron una buena impresión sobre él, supongo que nunca hubieran aprobado mi matrimonio con él_

_.-Me temo que estas equivocada Lily-la chica miró al profesor sin entender-Tu madre muchas veces habló conmigo sobre James-ella se sorprendió muchísimo-Se quejaba de él, por que te hacía llorar, por que llegabas toda estresada, recuerdo que me decía '¿Por qué no es sincero con ella¿Por qué en vez de molestarla solo le dice que le gusta?'_

_.-¿Mi madre le dijo eso¿Ella sabía que a mi me gustaba¿Cómo pudo ser? Yo nunca le dije nada_

_.-Lily, Lily, una madre conoce a sus hijos, por que los ama, todo lo saben, y ella tenía experiencia con ello, me comentó que tu padre era igual, solo la molestaba, y mira lo feliz que fue ella con él, estoy seguro Lily, y no me equivoco, que tus padres supieron siempre que James es el chico que tanto te gustaba, digo, si te molestaba tanto era por que te importaba. _

_.-Pero….eso es extraño _

_.-Déjame decirte que tuve que intervenir, por que tu padre ya se estaba molestando por la actitud de James, y me pidió un favor_

_.-¿Cuál?_

_.-Dejarlo hablar con James_

_.-Imposible!_

_.-Pues si fue posible, tu padre hablo con James largo rato, creo que fue ese día en el que todo le salió mal-me miro fijamente-Ese día en el que le llego la carta de que su madre había muerto ¿lo recuerdas?_

_.-¿Me esta diciendo que el día en el que no me dijo nada fue por que hablo con mi padre?-Dumbledore asintió-¿El día en el que le di una cachetada pensando que hablaba mal de mi?_

_.-No sabía eso, pero si, ese día, tu padre hablo con James para decirle que fuera hombre y te dijera lo que sentía por ti, ya que eso de molestar a la chica que te gusta ya era muy infantil_

_.-Y yo que pensé que estaba así por que había recibido la noticia_

_.-Supongo que no fue un buen momento-prosiguió Dumbledore-Ya que cuando termino la platica de tu padre recibió la noticia, pero bueno, lo asumió mejor de lo que esperaba. _

_.-Es cierto, nunca se acaban las sorpresas¿verdad?-miró al profesor-Gracias-lo abrazo_

_.-Bueno Lily, vamos, el novio espera_

_La chica asintió, tomando el brazo del director, como su padre había fallecido, al profesor Dumbledore se había ofrecido para llevarla hasta el altar, acto que agradecía de su antiguo director. Cuando llegaron al pasillo para llegar hasta donde estaba James, Lily no podía evitar sentirse tan afortunada, en las sillas estaban todos sus amigos, Tom y Marlene se habían casado antes que ellos, pero ahí estaban, Molly, Arthur, Joan, Carl, Hagrid, Miranda y Nicole, con su familia, Severus (a petición de Lily), todos los profesores, McGonagall, Siniestra, Pierre, y otros tantos, de damas de honor estaban Sussan, Laura y Arabella, y como padrinos Remus, Peter y Sirius. _

_En el altar, estaba James, con una gran sonrisa, vestido de blanco, al parecer estaba tan emocionado como Lily. Mientras caminaba a un lado de Dumbledore, sentía la necesidad de correr hasta James, ya quería llegar para ser de una vez su esposa, varías veces Dumbledore tuvo que apretarle con dulzura la mano, para evitar que corriera hasta James, cuando llegaron, Albus la miro con dulzura y le beso la frente. Lily sintió que era su padre. _

_.-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?-dijo el cura con voz imponente_

_.-Yo, supongo, pero ella se entrego por su voluntad-comentó Dumbledore haciendo reír a unos cuantos_

_Y así se inició la ceremonia, todo fue normal, hasta que Peter, el que tenía los anillos, los tiro antes de llegar a James, Sirius los recogió con magia y se los dio a James, fuera de eso, no paso nada mas, se besaron y todos estallaron en gritos de felicidad. En la fiesta, donde estuvo ubicada en la explanada de Hogwarts, todos felicitaban a los recién casados, tomaron por primera y ultima vez en las copas para romperlas, bailaron su primer vals como esposos y partieron el pastel, no sin antes darle una mordida. Tanto como los chicos como las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para empujarlos en el pastel, pero lo que no esperaron fue que después de que ellos se besaron, tanto Lily como James fueron a besas a sus amigos, llenándolos de pastel. Todo iba perfecto, solo había risas y diversión. _

_.-Severus-le dijo Lily al joven antes de que el se fuera-¿Ya te vas?_

_.-Si-dijo sonriendo-Supongo que ya fue mucho con que haya estado en la boda_

_.-Pero, nos estamos divirtiendo_

_.-No me gustan las fiestas, ni las multitudes-la miro fijamente-Que seas muy feliz-le beso la mano_

_Severus se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a irse, James que había visto todo, se acerco a Lily, la abrazo por la cintura. _

_.-No te preocupes-le dijo a Severus-La cuidare bien _

_Severus se detuvo, volteo a verlos, se veía muy serio_

_.-Espero que entiendan-dijo secamente-Que esto no cambia nada, seguimos como siempre_

_.-Lo se, pero con enemigos así, Snape, para que quiero enemigos_

_.-No es broma, Potter-su voz se volvió más fría-Mas te vale que la cuides, yo solo acató órdenes-y sin más, se fue _

_James intentó no darle importancia a lo ocurrido, así que Lily pretendió lo mismo, pero esa forma de hablar de Severus le había dado miedo, había olvidado que Severus había ido a la boda tomando todas las precauciones posibles, para que nadie se enterara. Poco tiempo después, se encontraba riendo a lado de sus amigas, recordando los viejos tiempos. La verdad es que todo había cambiado y no había forma de que se regresara el pasado. Pasada la media noche, ya estaban casi solos, todos se habían ido temprana, con eso de que Voldemort rondaba por aquí y por allá en la noche, no le daba confianza a nadie, los únicos que quedaban eran los Merodeadores, el profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall. _

_.-¿Y que vas hacer ahora Remus?-le preguntó Jame algo serio-No tienes trabajo y estas en peligro_

_.-No te preocupes-le dijo sonriendo-¿Qué importa que me hayan corrido por ser hombre lobo? No pasa nada, además, recuerda que estamos en misión, no soy el único que esta en peligro_

_.-¿Perdón?-dijo Lily algo desconcertada-¿En misión¿La orden esta en misión? _

_Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. _

_.-Perdona querida,-me dijo James_

_.-¿Lo sabías?_

_.-No quería arruinarte el día, la pasamos bien_

_.-Pero…._

_.-La luna de miel puede esperar, ahora estamos casados, esa era mi prioridad_

_.-Supongo,-suspiro tratando de vences la desilusión de no tener luna de miel-Después de todo, es mas importante la orden_

_.-Sabía que comprenderías linda-James tomo mis manos_

_.-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Dumbledore levantándose-Minerva y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, James, informa a Lily de todo_

_.-No te preocupe Albus-James se levanto, tomó la mano de Dumbledore para terminar abrazándolo-Todo saldrá bien_

_.-Lily-la profesora la abrazó-Perdona, pero esto no puede esperar_

_.-No se preocupe-sonrió-Es por el bien de todos _

_.-Lo sé, otra cosa-la miro-No me hables de usted, Lily_

_.-Si, perdón yo….-sonrió algo avergonzada-Nos estamos viendo, Minerva_

_Remus y Peter se fueron con ellos, dejando a los tres solos. Sirius se levanto y se estiro. _

_.-Bueno, vamos a casa, mañana hay que madrugar_

_.-¿A casa?_

_.-Ah cierto-James miro a Lily-Cariño, seguiremos viviendo los tres juntos, es una orden de Dumbledore_

_La chica no supo que decir, ni tuvo idea de que cara había puesto, pero algo era seguro, tanto James como Sirius le pidieron disculpas hasta el cansancio. _

**--Fin del Flash Back—**

.-Bueno, finalmente llegamos-dijo tan de repente Sirius que me sobresalté

.-¿Tan pronto?

.-Vaya, estabas perdida¿no? Ya es de noche, Lily-Sirius arqueo una ceja-¿En que pensabas?

.-En mi boda-le conteste seriamente-Cielo, arriba, ya llegamos-le susurre a James acariciándole el cabello

.-Que rápido-se incorporó para estirarse-Finalmente vamos a comer

.-Si, me muero de hambre

.-Si no se mueven a la voz de ya-nos dijo Sirius desesperado-Les juro que los muerdo

Reímos ante el comentario de Sirius y bajamos a la estación, en donde se encontraba Hagrid esperándonos con una sonrisa.

.-Vaya¿hace cuanto no nos vemos¿Nueve meses?

.-Desde la boda-dijo Sirius de mala gana-¿Ya podemos irnos?

.-Oh, claro,-señalo atrás de nosotros-Hay esta un coche esperándolos, los llevara directo a Hogwarts

.-¿No vienes?-le pregunté sorprendida

.-No Lily, ya cumplí mi misión, les di la bienvenida, ahora tengo que irme a otro lado, uno nunca termina, cuídense

Subimos al carruaje, que era tirado por algo que veía por primera vez, una cosa asquerosa negra de ojos rojos.

.-No te preocupes-me dijo James-Ahora todos los vemos por que estuvimos cerca de la muerte

.-Había leído de animales mágicos con esas características, pero esto es algo….raro

James solo sonrió, Sirius estaba de muy mal humor, extrañaba sus comentarios alegres, suspire cansada y me recargue en James, desearía que no hubiera sido así, la dichosa misión que fuimos a realizar nos hizo encontrarnos con Voldemort, ha decir verdad no era tan mal parecido, pero era un desgraciado, supongo que fue un milagro haber escapado.

.-Bienvenidos-nos dijo Minerva cuando nos vio bajar del carruaje-Vamos, entren, deben de estar hambrientos

.-Y no sabes cuanto-contestó Sirius secamente

Fuimos al Gran Comedor, donde nos esperaba un gran festín, también estaba Albus, comimos que dio gusto, después, sin hacernos preguntas, la profesora nos llevo a lo que serían nuestras habitaciones, Sirius se despidió para dormirse de inmediato, James y yo queríamos platicar con Minerva, para decirle lo que había pasado, pero ella solo nos pidió que descansáramos, mañana habría tiempo.

.-Al menos ya estamos aquí-le dije a James que salía del baño, terminaba de bañarse-Me siento mejor aquí

.-Cierto, pero….

.-No pienses en nada malo-le dije sonriendo-Ya estamos bien-y entre al baño

Mientras me duchaba, no pude evitar disfrutar las gotas que caían en mi cuerpo, esto era relajante, finalmente podríamos dormir tranquilos, Hogwarts era el lugar mas seguro en donde podríamos estar, cuando salí las luces estaban apagadas, supongo que Jame tenía mucho sueño, me seguí secando el cabello con la toalla, fui al guardarropa, la profesora se preocupo por darnos ropa, ya que, no traíamos nada, cuando iba abrir el cajón, sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura, junto con unos labios rozándome el cuello con dulzura.

.-James-susurré mientras sentía que mis mejillas ardían

.-Hace tiempo que no estamos solos con tanta calma

.-Es cierto

.-Entonces, espero que comprendas-puso las manos en el lazo que mantenía mi bata en su lugar-Que no puedo dejar que duermas esta noche, o al menos no ahora-

.-Esperaba que lo dijeras-voltee a mirarlo, para después besarlo.

Fuimos a la cama lentamente, sin dejarnos de besarnos, me quito la bata y yo hice lo mismo con la de él, después de todo, ambos lo deseábamos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

xxx

Al sentarnos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de desayunar, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, después de todo era Febrero, aun estaban en clases y nos toco sentarnos en la mesa de Gryffindor, fuimos la sorpresa de todos, algunas de chicas gritaron, después de todo, no era difícil olvidar a los Merodeadores, y menos a los mas codiciados, James y Sirius, además, hacia solo tres años que habíamos dejado la escuela, aun nos recordaban. Miranda al verme corrió a abrazarme tan fuerte que pensé que moriría.

.-Sabes, no es tan malo estar en cuarto, lo que me preocupa es quinto, no se cuantas TIMOS podré sacar

.-Pues, intenta sobresalir en las materias que necesitas para lo que quieres trabajar-le dije sonriendo

.-Eso si, pero, como van las cosas, no creo que haya mucho trabajo, cada día esta peor, mi madre se ha puesto loca en cuando se lo conté

.-Lo de Voldemort-para mi sorpresa se estremeció

.-No lo pronuncies Lily-me dijo muy bajito-A todos nos pone nerviosos, no salimos a menos que estemos cerca de un profesor

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si, no podemos salir solos al bosque, ni en los pasillos, siempre hay un profesor que esta de guardia, a decir verdad, eso nos hace sentirnos mas seguros-bajo mas la voz-El año pasado, asesinaron a un estudiante de segundo, pertenecía a Ravenclaw

.-¿En la escuela?

.-No-bajo mas la voz, tuve que agacharme para escuchar-En su casa, en las vacaciones de navidad, mataron a toda su familia, su prima estaba tan asustada que tuvo un ataque cuando regresamos a la escuela, además-miro a todos lados para ver que nadie nos escuchaba-Dicen algunos que hay _mortifagos_ en el Bosque Prohibido

.-Vaya, ustedes si que se la han pasado mal

.-Ni lo digas, los de sexto y séptimo no salen la explanada en sus horas libres, se quedan dentro de la escuela, y como nadie salía, decidieron cerrar las puertas, pero hace poco, en Noviembre, alguien invocó la Marca Tenebrosa

.-¿De nuevo?

.-¿Ya había pasado antes?

.-Si, pero tu aun no llegabas, estábamos en sexto años, los de Slytherin nos hicieron esa jugarreta, realmente fue horrible

.-Pues, supongo que también fueron ellos-volteo a mirarlos discretamente-Todos los magos tenebrosos salen de esa casa Lily, es por eso que tenemos miedo de cruzarnos con ellos, siempre están juntos, hablando en voz baja, y cuando alguien se acerca, dejan de hablar

.-Pero Dumbledore los tiene vigilados

.-Cierto, pero hay veces en que Dumbledore se va, y es cuando hace de las suyas

.-Pero nadie ha muerto en la escuela¿cierto?

.-No, pero alumnos si, créeme Lily, cuando son vacaciones todos nos despedimos como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver

Acaricié la cabeza de Miranda, ella me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi hombro, estaba asustada, mire a mi alrededor, el ambiente se sentía diferente, no era como hace tres años, ahora todos estaban asustados, me percate que nadie había salido del Gran Comedor, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada, estaban juntos. Parecía que Dumbledore espero a que nos fuéramos para hacer de las suyas. Mire mi reloj, eran las nueve menos cinco, alce una ceja, estaba bien que estaban asustados, pero no era razón para que llegaran tarde a clase.

.-¿Quién es el prefecto?-le pregunte a Miranda

.-¿Para que quieres saber?

.-Ya es hora de clase

Miranda río

.-No has cambiado en todo este tiempo, Lily-miro hacia la mesa-Es aquel, el pelirrojo

Andes de que me levantara, el lo hizo, y grito con voz fuerte que todos los Gryffindors fuera a su clase, se hacía tarde, con mucho pesar, se levantaron, pero no fueron los únicos, en todas las mesas se pararon, los prefectos ya pedían que se retiraran a sus clases, Miranda se despidió de mi y fue corriendo con sus amigas para ir a su clase, de pronto solo éramos nosotros tres, que esperábamos a que Dumbledore terminara lo que hacía para ir a su despacho a charlar un poco.

.-Miranda me ha contado que todos tienen miedo

.-Ni lo digas, Nicky esta muy asustada-suspiro-Pero a diferencia de cómo están las cosas afuera aquí es el paraíso

.-Voldemort nunca se acercaría a un lugar donde esta Dumbledore, eso es seguro

.-Bueno ya-dijo Sirius molesto-¿Podrían hablar de otra cosa? En las próximas tres horas no pararemos de hablar de lo mismo, así que, hablemos de otra cosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No pude evitar reírme

.-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Sirius no estaba de buen humor

.-Nada, es solo que….-mire el Gran Comedor-Estar aquí me trae gratos recuerdos, todas sus travesuras…..¿recuerdan cuando hicieron que Malfoy y Severus se vieran como mujeres?

James y Sirius se miraron, y de la nada, estallaron en carcajadas, al poco tiempo estábamos recordando todas las anécdotas sobre las bromas que hacían los merodeadores, poco tiempo después (o eso nos pareció) se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, volteamos esperando ver a la profesora McGonagall, pero nos sorprendimos de que no era ella, si no…

.-Remus!-exclame emocionada-Remus!-corrí a su lado y lo abrace-Que gusto verte!

El solo me acaricio la cabeza, cuando vi, James y Sirius ya estaban a mi lado, nos volvimos a sentar, Sirius y Remus enfrente de nosotros, le contamos a Remus lo que estábamos platicando, era un momento agradable, estaba feliz, todos lo estábamos, o eso creía. Mire detenidamente a Remus, sonreía alegremente, pero en sus ojos demostraba gran tristeza.

.-Remus-le dije mientras le tomaba la mano-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estas triste¿No te da gusto vernos?

James y Sirius se pusieron serios, se miraron mutuamente para luego mirar a Remus.

.-Ahora que Lily lo menciona-comenzó Sirius-Te vez triste ¿Qué pasa?

.-Yo….no, están contentos, no quiero…

.-Paso algo con Laura¿cierto?-dijo directamente James, Remus abrió demasiado los ojos-Entonces, es cierto, ella….-Remus bajo la cabeza, luego asintió-¿Cuándo?

.-Hace…diez días

.-No podías hacer nada-le dijo James-Además, ella sabía a lo que se atenía al ayudarnos

.-Si, pero….-su voz sonaba quebrada

.-Yo también me siento mal, pero no podíamos hacer nada, tu estabas en misión, nosotros también, así debía ser

.-¿Qué pasa? James, explícame-me estaba asustando-¿Qué le pasó a Laura?

Sirius puso una mano en el hombro de Remus, este volteo a mirarlo, dejándonos ver que estaba llorando, luego abrazó a Sirius para llorar en su regazo.

.-Lily, tesoro-tomo mi mano-Laura esta….muerta.

Sentí como si un balde de agua me hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto¿Muerta? Era una locura, hacia poco nos habíamos escrito, me había contado que tenía un reportaje especial, que estaba emocionada, que podría ayudar a la Orden, le había pedido que tuviera cuidado, que no se metiera en eso, por que no era buena en duelo, después de eso, no me había contestado, no le había tomado importancia.

.-No….puede ser….ella….acabo de mandarle carta…..ella, tenía un reportaje….no puede estar….

.-Ella, se ofreció para darnos información, sabes que no podía unirse a la Orden, no cumplía con los requisitos, pero quiso ayudarnos, estaba investigando a un _mortifago_, el que se presume que es la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero, la descubrieron y….la asesinaron

Era mentira, solo podía escuchar los sollozos de Remus, mi amiga estaba muerta, sentí una opresión en el pecho, y no pude evitarlo, me solté a llorar, esto era algo que no podía creer, James me abrazo con fuerza.

.-Vamos-me susurró después de un rato-Albus nos espera

Deje que el me llevara, no podía dejar de llorar, esto no era posible, no me entraba la idea, no lo podía asimilar, y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. James me sentó con cuidado mientras seguía limpiándome las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr en mi rostro, James se puso atrás de mí poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

.-Veo que ya lo enteraron de la noticia-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente-Lily¿Qué diría Laura si te viera en ese estado?

.-Pero….

.-Laura tomo una decisión-su voz se escuchaba imponente-Nadie le pidió que nos ayudara, pero ella se ofreció como voluntaria, sabía las consecuencias, para que lo sepan,-hubo un silencio incomodo-Personalmente hable con Laura, le informe de todo, hasta intente persuadirla, pero ella tomo su decisión la cual respete y creo que ustedes deben hacer lo mismo.

.-Siempre fue así-dijo mientras me limpiaba las últimas lagrimas de mi rostro-Pensando siempre en los demás, me alegra saber que pudo hacer lo que quiso.

.-Remus…

.-Fue lo mejor-sonrió con tristeza-No era para ella…-Sirius paso un brazo por sus hombros.-Ahora esta mejor….

.-Bien, ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos-tome la mano de James que seguía en mi hombro-Quiero decirles que Laura hizo un gran trabajo, con la información que recopilo, estamos seguros que hay un traidor en la Orden, un Judas.

.-Un segundo-James se escuchaba escandalizado-¿Un traidor entre nosotros?

.-Me temo que si James-Dumbledore junto sus dedos-Voldemort nos ha atacado con cautela, pero con previó aviso, sabe lo que defendemos y a donde vamos, esto lo he confirmado ya que han atacado a la última sede de la Orden

.-¿Mi casa?-pregunto Remus desconcertado-Mama y papa….

.-Tranquilo Remus-interrumpió Dumbledore-Nos encargamos de que estuvieran salvos y sanos, fuera de eso, uno de la Orden nos ha fallado

.-No son muchas personas las sospechosas-dijo James seriamente-Debe ser alguien que no ha estado presente en todas las juntas, sino, sabrían que se cambian el guardián cada…

.-James, no des tanta información-Dumbledore se veía demasiado serio para ser él-Recuerda que las paredes oyen

De inmediato comprendí a que se refería, todas las fotos de los antiguos profesores estaban al pendiente de todo, aunque se hacían los que no les importaba, apreté su mano con dulzura. Ahora teníamos que cuidar todo lo que decíamos.

.-En una parte tienes razón James, pero eso se resume al menos a quince personas, todas con misiones diferentes, la verdad no podremos saber que hacen hasta que se contacten con nosotros,-se recargó en su sillón-Por ahora solo conozco la ubicación de cinco, cuatro de los cuales están aquí

.-Entonces, hay muchos sospechosos¿cierto?-suspiré cansada-Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer

.-Peter-James se veía muy serio-¿Dónde ha ido?

.-Aun no lo sé-Dumbledore hizo un ademán para que no le tomáramos importancia-No creo que debamos preocuparnos, recordemos que Peter tiene una gran habilidad para escabullirse cuando la situación se pone fea

.-Debimos ir con él-se lamentó Sirius

.-Sigo apoyando mi idea, Sirius-lo miro fijamente-Según recuerdo, Peter siempre estaba atrás de ustedes-miro a Remus, James y Sirius-Ya era hora de que se hiciera cargo de si mismo, estoy seguro que se fortalecerá

.-Disculpe profesor-me mordí la lengua, era costumbre-Albus-corregí de inmediato-¿Sabe algo de Sussan?

.-Me parece que se están escondiendo, aunque puedo adivinar que eso ya lo sabías, por ahora no es nada seguro, Barty se esta encargando de los juicios

.-¿Crouch?-la mirada de Remus se puso sombría-No me agrada ese hombre

.-Remus,-empezó Dumbledore-Ya hemos aclarado eso con él

.-Pero Albus-Remus se veía alterado-Cuando pasa algo, me busca para interrogarme! Hasta lleva dardos de plata! No me digas que confía en mí y que solo lo hace por seguridad-repuso cuando Dumbledore iba a decir algo-Ese hombre no confía ni en su propia madre

.-Pero Remus-estaba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud-Crouch hace un buen trabajo, sabe lo que hace, ha sido un gran apoyo para la Orden y…

.-Quiere llevarme a Azkaban-interrumpió Remus mas molesto-Cree que en cualquier momento morderé a alguien para convertirlo en aliado de Voldemort, solo busca la manera de enjaularme, cree que yo soy el traidor de la Orden de Fénix por ser mitad lobo!

.-¿Terminaste, Remus?-dijo pacientemente Dumbledore, Remus solo asintió, Sirius lo sentó delante de él-Me alegra, para que sepas, tampoco me agrada su posición contigo, he hablado tantas veces con él sobre ti que tanto el como yo sabemos el discurso de memoria, Barty es de ese modo Remus, desconfiado, su desprecio a las artes oscuras es tal que no soporta nada que se salga de lo normal, pero Barty no es un punto a tratar, los he llamado para otra cosa, gracias a Laura, tenemos cosas que hacer

Todos asentimos dando por hecho de que esta reunión iba a ser una de las más largas. A las tres de la tarde, el profesor nos dejo salir de su despacho para ir a comer, aun no habíamos llegado ni a un acuerdo ni a la mitad de la información. Al llegar al Gran Salón, aparte de notar los gritos, observamos que había muchos alumnos, Nicole tomo a James y se lo llevo a Ravenclaw, Sirius se fue con unas chicas de sexto y séptimo de Slytherin, al parecer, la familia de Sirius se había vuelto famosa por uno que otro evento, y las chicas de esa casa eran muy lindas, Remus se fue con Roger a Gryffindor y yo me fui con Miranda, la cual estaba muy emocionada de tenerme en su mesa.

Ahora que lo notaba, Miranda esta muy cambiada, no solo físicamente, también su carácter, era mas serio, mire a mi alrededor, todo se veía diferente en Hogwarts, pareciera que Voldemort espero mucho antes de sacar a relucir su poder.

.-Bueno niñas, es hora de ir a clase-les dije sonriendo, Miranda me miro desconcertada-Tranquila, me veras a la hora de la cena

.-¿De verdad¿Cuando te vas?

.-Aun no lo sé, pero esta noche, me quedaré aquí, ahora, ve a clase

Miranda me beso la mejilla para irse con sus amigas, observe donde estaban los otros, Sirius se despedía de las Slytherin con un beso en la mano, Remus empujaba a Roger hacía la puerta ( _'Pero Remus-parecía muy alegre-Tienes que decirme mas sobre este encantamiento, es muy interesante' _) James se despidió de Nicole y se reunió conmigo, al final, solo quedamos nosotros cuatro.

.-Aquí hay tanta paz-dijo Remus-Que no puedo creer que haya guerra afuera de estos muros

.-Pero¿si atacara Hogwarts?-pregunte con temor

.-No lo hará-James me beso la mejilla-No es tan tonto, necesita magos experimentados, ya que los suyos están ocupados, no atacaría la cuna de la magia, además, Dumbledore esta aquí, están a salvo.

.-Vamos-dijo Sirius muy serio, demasiado-Albus nos espera-salió del Gran Comedor

.-Como que, esta actuando muy extraño¿no creen?-nos susurró Remus algo preocupado-Desde la junta, al parecer no le gusto algo

.-Tonterías-James se levantó-Sirius no tiene nada malo, vamos

Entrelazo nuestros dedos, aunque James lo diga, hay algo que no esta bien, es decir, no me extraño que Sirius se fuera con unas chicas lindas, fue el hecho de que eran de Slytherin, y Remus tenía razón, Sirius se había puesto muy serio cuando Dumbledore hizo referencia a una familia, no recuerdo el apellido, pero como que no le gustó saber que habían sido asesinados la mayoría de los miembros, cuando entramos, Dumbledore ya nos esperaba.

James se sentó en una silla, me hizo un ademán con la mano, dándome a entender que me sentará en sus piernas, no lo entendía, después de todo había cuatro sillas, pero al ver que entraba la profesora McGonagall lo entendí. Cuando me senté sobre las rodillas de James, apoye mi espalda en su pecho, me abrazó por la cintura.

.-Me temo-comenzó el director más serio que antes-Que nuestros planes se han tenido que modificar,-nadie dijo nada-Acabamos de tener contacto con uno de los miembros de la Orden, ahora escuchen con atención, esta reunión se ha tenido que posponer, le he pedido espero que no te moleste, Minerva

.-Puedo esperar, Albus

.-Bien, Remus, tendrás que regresar a los bosques

.-¿De nuevo?

.-Quiero saber que están tramando los lobos, sé lo que te prometí, pero es necesario, espero que comprendas

.-Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy

Remus nos miro, nos regalo una sonrisa, volteo a ver a Sirius y le puso una mano en el hombro. Inmediatamente salió, ahora lo estaba asimilando, la familia asesinada eran los Watson, eso ¿Qué significa?

.-Minerva, necesito que vayas al Ministerio, tienes que llegar antes que lo haga _El profeta _

La profesora solo asintió y se fue, tal y como lo hizo Remus, sin decir nada mas, me levanté de las piernas de James, había algo que me inquietaba, ese nombre, Watson, ya lo había escuchado antes. Entonces lo recordé, cinco meses atrás, cuando vi por última vez a Sussan

.-¿Dónde dices que vas?-le pregunté al pie del tren, Sussan me sonreía desde las escaleras

.-Con unos amigos, son muggles, mi papa los conoció hace mucho tiempo-se escucho un silbato indicando que era hora de irse-Estaremos con ellos una temporada, mientras buscamos a donde ir para ocultarnos

.-¿Por qué no van a Hogwarts?

.-No, llamaríamos mucho la atención, además, Dumbledore esta muy ocupado como para cuidarnos-lo motores empezaron a encenderse

.-Entiendo, pero ¿con quien vas?

Sussan se agacho hasta mi, me beso la mejilla y me susurro muy rápido "Los Watson" luego se incorporó y se puso el índice delante de sus labios con una sonrisa, indicándome que no lo repitiera.

.-¿Sabes? Me gusta Harry

.-¿Eh?

.-El nombre tonta, es lindo

.-Sussan…

.-Ya se, le pondrán James como el papa si nace niño, y Ana si es niña, pero prométeme que yo seré la madrina

Sonreí ante el comentario. Sonó por segunda vez el silbato, comenzó a avanzar el tren, corrí a lado de él.

.-Promete que me escribirás

.-Cuando llegue, adiós Lily-agitaba su brazo en despedida-Felicidades nuevamente por tu boda! Y recuerda, yo seré la madrina del primero¿escuchaste!

Deje de correr y le conteste la despedida, ya no le dije nada, por que sabía que no podría escucharme. Ese día, estaba segura que nos volveríamos a ver, pero su carta llego mucho después, y casi no decía nada, pero ahora.

.-Profesor, perdón Albus, es posible-trague saliva-que…le haya pasado algo a Sussan

.-Espero que no-me miro fijamente-Por eso necesito que vayan ahora mismo al bosque que se encuentra al norte de Inglaterra

.-¿Por qué esta haya?

.-Lily, no hay tiempo-me dijo Dumbledore muy serio-Tienen que partir ahora

Sirius no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, salió rápidamente de la habitación, pero en cambio yo tardé en reaccionar, James tuvo que tomarme de la mano y jalarme. Un pánico se apodero de mi, no sabía ni que pensar, muchas cosas se vinieron a la mente, todas sobre Sussan, si algo le llegara a pasar.

.-Verás que todo estará bien-escuche la voz de James, lo mire sorprendida-Ella estará bien, no dudes de eso

.-Si

Observe mi alrededor, estábamos en una especie de carruaje que iba demasiado rápido, solo podía vislumbrar muchas sombras, suspiré tratando de quitar la angustia de mi pecho, pero no logré nada, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que me dolía. Finalmente nos detuvimos, Sirius, que estaba mas serio de lo normal, fue el primero en bajar y se perdió entre la tremenda oscuridad. Hice lo mismo, salí después de él, sentía algo malo, algo iba a pasar. Pude ver la túnica de Sirius, la seguí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Paso un rato, me estaba quedando sin aliento, me dolía el pecho por el aire frió que pasaba por mi garganta, ya no podía respirar por la boca, pero el solo pensar que a Sussan le pudiera pasar algo, me impulsaba a no desistir.

Fue cuando vimos una luz, poco a poco, nos llegó un olor, era algo quemándose, había fuego, sacando fuerzas de no se donde, corrí mas rápido, para encontrarme con una casa incendiándose, iba a apagarlo, pero Sirius me detuvo tomando mi brazo. Miraba fijamente la casa, pero no se movía, parecía que esperaba algo, James llego y se quedo igual que Sirius. Estaba ansiosa, quería preguntar que pasaba, hasta que escuche un grito dentro de la casa.

No era de dolor, era un conjuro. Hubo una explosión, James me abrazo para que no me cayera. Hay fue cuando mi corazón dio un brinco, Sussan salía corriendo entre los escombros de lo que quedaba de la casa donde aun había fuego. Atrás de ella estaba una chica, mucho mas joven de lo que éramos nosotros, corrió hacía nosotros, al parecer si nos había visto.

Pero, en vez de detenerse, se paso de largo, Sirius la siguió y James me indicó que corriéramos, no entendía cuando, antes de darme la vuelta y correr, observe que de los arbustos contrarios salían hombre enmascarados. Era la última, Sussan tenía de la mano a la chica, Sirius corría a su lado, James atrás de ellas. Y, para variar en estas persecuciones, los de atrás nos lanzaban hechizos. Uno me paso a lado, pero pegó en un árbol, solo podía pensar en una cosa; que mala puntería tenían, de seguro eran unos niños todavía.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que los perdimos, o al menos, no nos siguieron. James hizo una cueva con magia y nos metimos, cuando entre, había una pequeña fogata y Sussan abrazaba a la chica, ahora que la veía, era casi una niña.

.-Todo saldrá bien-le decía Sussan en tono maternal-Black!-su voz cambió totalmente-¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? Pensé que moría asfixiada

.-Hubiera sido mejor-le contesto-Así no te estuviera escuchando ahora! Di que llegamos

.-No sabíamos que íbamos a tardar tanto, además, suponíamos que no atacarían tan pronto-le dijo James con una sonrisa

.-¿Y por que soy la ultima en enterarme?-ahora si que estaba enojada-¿Me están diciendo que sabían que veníamos por Sussan?

.-Pues….-James no sabía que decir

.-¿Por qué crees que nos atacaron en nuestra casa?-me dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio-No querían que fuéramos con Sussan por que ellos...-Sirius ya no dijo mas cuando me vio enfrente de él.

.-¿Y por que rayos no me lo dijiste?-estaba enojada-IDIOTA!

Sirius se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras decía que ya había aprendido la mala costumbre de Sussan, golpearle la cabeza cuando hacía cualquier tontería, mire a James, él retrocedió algo asustado

.-Querido

.-Si, princesita-parecía un ratón asustado

.-Debo suponer que tu también lo sabías?

.-Pues, no del todo, me pareció que… bueno, es que….

.-Aunque lo sabías, no me dijiste nada, y me dejaste preocupada todo el tiempo

No dijo nada, le di una cachetada, solo se tomo la mejilla izquierda para empezar a disculparse conmigo, no podía perdonarlos, yo asustada y ellos sabían todo. Escuche la risa de Sussan, hacía bastante que no la escuchaba.

.-Parece que no hemos salido de Hogwarts-dijo entre risas, la pequeña en sus brazos comenzó a reír un poco-Nunca pensé verte tan enojada

.-Este par de idiotas tienen la culpa-le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos-Me asustan

.-No has cambiado Lily

Soltó a la niña para ir conmigo y abrazarme, le conteste el abrazo, cuando baje del carruaje o lo que haya sido esa cosa, pensé que no la volvería a ver, ni a escuchar su voz ni su risa, pero ahora, la estaba abrazando, tenía a mi mejor amiga en el mejor lugar, en mis brazos.

.-¿Te enteraste de Laura?-le pregunté cuando nos separamos

.-Si, aun no lo puedo creer, hacía poco me había escrito-me tomo de las manos-Pero estoy segura que ella lo hizo de corazón.

.-Quisiera que esto terminara Sussan

.-Igual yo, pero no hay forma¿sabes algo de Tom y Marlene?

.-No¿ha pasado algo nuevo?

.-Si, van a ser papas

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si, hace poco vi a Tom, me comentó que Marlene estaba embarazada, apenas tenía uno o dos meses

.-Que bueno

.-Le dije que había que juntarnos, para celebrar, me comentó que quizás tu fueras la madrina

.-Y por que yo y no tu?

.-Por que yo seré madrina del tuyo tontita,-volteo a ver a James, que nos miraba con una sonrisa-¿Y tu para cuando nos das el milagrito?

.-Bueno, hemos estado ocupados, pero en cualquier ratito, me encargo de que tu petición se cumpla.

Reímos un poco, Sussan me dijo que la niña era la hija del hombre que los ocultaba, Sara, apenas había cumplido los trece años, Sussan se había convertido en su tutora, como su padre no la dejaba ir a la escuela, Sussan le enseñaba un poco de todo, para que no se aburriera, pero que esa noche los había atacado, tanto su padre como el ministro salieron primero de la casa, para despistarlos, pero cuando iban a salir ellas, incendiaron la casa.

.-Pero suponíamos que llegarían primero-suspiro-Ahora ya no importa, lo bueno es que están aquí-me abrazo fuertemente-El plan es….

.-Sigo trabajando en eso-dijo Sirius algo irritado-¿Cómo vez si….?

.-Mala idea-dijo James como si supiera lo que Sirius iba a decir-Podría ser que…..

.-Será peligroso-Sirius cruzo los brazos-¿Por qué no intentamos….?

.-Sería casi suicidio, mejor pensemos otra cosa

Hubo un gran silencio, no pude evitarlo, me reí ante lo ocurrido, y no era la única, Sussan se reía conmigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos una escena como esa.

.-Bien señores-comenzó Sussan divertida-Cuando se decidan, podrían informarnos

.-Y si te callas-siguió Sirius-Podríamos decidirnos mejor y decírtelo mas pronto

Sussan estaba apuntó de alegar, pero le puse mi mano en su boca, me miro extrañada, pero yo mire a James, que había sacado su varita y miraba afuera de la cueva, por mi parte, apague la fogata, sabiendo que no íbamos a tener luz, sentí una mano pequeña en la mía, supuse que era Sara, así que le apreté la mano para que no se asustara.

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos-susurró Sirius-Ya no es seguro aquí

En silenció, nos deslizamos hasta el fondo de la cueva, Sussan hizo un conjuro no verbal, creando una salida, pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para que saliéramos, primero salía con Sara, la luz de la luna menguante era la única que nos iluminaba un poco. Detrás de mi estaba Sussan, luego Sirius y después James, pensamos que estábamos a salvo cuando escuchamos ruidos en los arbustos de enfrente.

Los cuatro teníamos las varitas preparadas, apuntando al frente, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los arbustos, Sussan y yo nos adelantamos, Sara se fue con James, nos acercamos sigilosamente, llegamos a los arbustos que se detuvieron, mire a Sussan, ella asintió, tome confianza y separe con cuidado los arbustos.

Dos personas salieron de ellos asustándonos, así que instintivamente, ambas gritamos, pero las dos personas también gritaron asustadas. Fue extraño, por que entre mas gritaban ellos, mas gritábamos nosotras, mas gritaron ellos. Después nos miramos fijamente. Sussan fue la primera en hablar.

.-Papa! Pero que susto nos has pegado!

.-¿Qué susto les pegue? Más bien ustedes!-exclamó el ministro con las mejillas rojas-¿Por qué gritan?

.-Por que no los esperábamos

.-Ni nosotros tampoco!

.-Papá!-gritó Sara corriendo a los brazos de su padre-Estas bien!

.-Claro linda-comentó el hombre cargando a su hija-Me da gusta que este bien señorita Marsh

.-Señorita? Donde?-comentó Sirius para molestar, Sussan no hizo caso, pero se enojo-Bueno, ahora lo importante es salir con vida de este lugar

.-Creo que sería prudente dividirnos-dijo James mirando los árboles-Si vamos juntos, será una problema, Sussan, querida, ve con Sara, Lily y Sirius, yo iré con el ministro y el señor Watson-todos nos sorprendimos

.-Pero….James-Sirius volteo a verme, luego miro a James-¿Quieres que me lleve a Lily?

.-Ya me escuchaste, Sirius-lo miro fijamente-Espero que te des cuenta de la responsabilidad que te estoy dejando

Sirius solo asintió, James hablo un momento con los dos y se fueron, Sirius solo se quito la capa, se la puso en los hombros a Sussan, la cual se quedo asombrada, él solo miro a otro lado, tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, no pude evitar reír un poco.

.-Hace frío aquí, vamos, tenemos que irnos-le ofreció la mano a Sussan para que se levantara

.-Gracias…creo-dijo no muy segura, pero incorporándose

Comenzamos a caminar, tome a Sara de la mano, y comencé a platicar con ella, ya que, Sirius no había soltado a Sussan, lo cual me daba mucha gracia, ya que ella miraba el suelo, mientras Sirius miraba fijamente al frente de una forma muy seria. Después de caminar un rato, le hice una señal a Sara par que guardara silencio, estaba riéndose de una anécdota que le conté sobre Los Merodeadores, nos detuvimos, al parecer, no era la única que sentía algo raro en el ambiente.

Tome con fuerza la mano de Sara, ella se me acerco mas a mi, noté que Sirius tomaba de la cintura a Sussan, me asuste al ver que Sirius sacaba la varita, hice lo mismo, pero no dejo que Sussan la sacará.

.-Vamos de aquí-susurró llevando sea Sussan a unos arbustos, los seguí

Cuando estuvimos seguros, o al menos no se sentía tan pesado el ambiente, aun no sabía si era casualidad o lo había planeado Sirius, pero estábamos en un claro, la Luna Llena se reflejaba en el lago, Remus debe de estar en algún bosque convertido en lobo, y no pude evitar pensar en Laura, si Remus no la hubiera rechazado…..

.-Me preguntó-dijo Sirius con Sussan a su lado, él seguía abrazándola por la cintura-Si Remus no hubiera rechazado a Laura hubiera sido diferente todo

.-No lo creo-le dije seriamente-Ambos eran muy diferentes, además, hicieron lo correcto

.-Tu crees?-por fin Sussan habló

.-Si, supongo que si estuviera en esa situación, no lo obligaría si no quiere estar conmigo, aunque, si hubiera sido Remus, me hubiera arriesgado un poco mas, pero si ninguno esta seguro, entonces, no vale la pena luchar por algo que no deseas realmente

.-Lo dices por experiencia-puntualizo Remus-Pero esto le servirá de lección, para la próxima, no dejará que sus miedos sean los que lo controlen

.-Lily,-Sara se frotaba los ojos-Tengo que ir

.-¿Ir? A donde?

.-Tu sabes-sonrió un poco-_Ir_

En eso, capte la idea, la tome de la mano y nos fuimos a un lugar no tan apartado, pero tampoco tan cerca, mientras cuidaba los alrededores, podía escuchar las voces de Sirius y Sussan, parecían susurros, no quería escuchar, por que era una platica privada, pero no podía evitarlo.

.-Te molesta que te abrace?

.-Realmente no-silencio-Y Arabella?

.-Ni idea-silencio-Por que la sacas al tema?

.-No se, por que te importa

.-Me importas tú

Silencio

.-Tienes frío, si quieres te doy tu capa

.-No, si estoy contigo, no tengo frío

.-Tonto

.-Boba

.-No me digas así!

.-Tú empezaste

Silencio. Sara salió detrás de un árbol, tenía sueño, me tomo de la mano. No quería llegar ahora, era la primera vez que ellos hablaban de esa forma, o eso es lo que yo sabía. Comenzamos a caminar de regreso, pero lo intentaba hacer lo más lento posible.

.-Sirius, te quiero¿lo sabes?

.-No me vengas con tonterías

.-Es que, ya quiero que termine

.-Terminará

.-Pero no estaré para verlo, no creo poder sobrevivir, por ello, quiero decirte que te quiero mas que a nadie, desde que te vi

.-Te dije que no me vengas con tonterías

.-Se que no sientes lo mismo, pero yo…..

Silencio. Deje a Sara recargada en una roca, cerca de donde estaban los dos, de espaldas, para que no interrumpiera. Como no escuche nada mas, me acerque, quizás ya podíamos ir con ellos. Pero al ver, me quede asombrada.

Sirius besaba a Sussan con mucha ternura, le tomaba la cintura con cariño, Sussan abrazaba a Sirius por el cuello. Se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron un momento y se volvieron a besar. Sabía que no debía estar viendo eso, por que ambos se sentirían mal, pero no podía moverme, pero sabía que ellos se habían olvidado de nosotros.

.-Vivirás conmigo-le dijo Sirius cuando se separaron, puso su mano en su cabeza, y la apoyo en su pecho-Solo los dos, como una pareja, quizás no pueda casarme contigo, pero si puedo vivir a tu lado¿te gustaría?

.-Tonto-fue su respuesta, pero empezó a llorar en silencio

Finalmente, pude reaccionar, me senté a un lado de Sara, que estaba profundamente dormida, la abrace para que no pasara frío. Ahora no entendía nada¿no me había dicho Sirius que no podía elegir entre las dos? O es que…¿Finalmente se decidió? Pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

.-Sirius-escuche el suave susurro

.-Mmh

.-Si algo malo pasa, cuida a Lily y a James¿vale? También cuida a Arabella

.-Haré lo posible

.-También-silencio-No quiero que dejes de sonreír si yo ya no estoy

.-¿Por qué sigues hablando así? No te irás de mi lado, te protegeré, como siempre

.-Lo sé, pero, prométeme que serás feliz

.-Te lo prometo, si tú dejas de hablar de esa forma

.-¿Sabes? Cuando el niño de Lily nazca, quiero ser su madrina

.-Es bueno, yo seré el padrino, James me lo había pedido antes

.-Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos para ser buenos con el pequeño

.-Cierto.

.-Te amo, Sirius

Silencio. Supuse que se estarían besando, creo que ahora comprendía un poco, Sirius no era capaz de decirle a Sussan lo que sentía por que, era un sentimiento para dos, no había cambiado nada.

Nos quedamos dormidos, estaba feliz por mi amiga, finalmente se le había declarado a Sirius, y el, en cierto modo le correspondió. Pasaron unos segundos, o eso me pareció, cuando me desperté, no sabía que había sido lo que me había despertado, pero al mirar a mi izquierda supe la razón.

Un hombre enmascarado me apuntaba con su varita, mire mis brazos, Sara ya no estaba, luego vi que estaba a lado de otro enmascarado, en su cuello estaba el brazo de su opresor y tenía la mano de él en su boca, impidiéndole gritar o moverse.

.-Levántate-me ordeno fríamente, le obedecí-Son unos tontos, se dejaron atrapar con mucha facilidad, voltee a mirar donde estaban Sirius y Sussan, ambos estaban en la misma situación que yo-Es increíble, nos dejaron todo en charola de plata, ahora, hay que irnos

.-A donde?-me atreví a preguntar

.-A un lugar especial, nuestro señor los espera

Me dieron escalofríos, dejaron a Sara, ella corrió a mi lado y me abrazo asustada. Caminamos escoltados, Sirius tomaba de la mano a Sussan, que además le agarraba el brazo, no debí dormirme, ese error nos costo caro ¿de que demonios sirvió el entrenamiento como auror si me atraparon en un instante de debilidad? Llegamos a un lugar muy oscuro, donde solo se podía ver por las antorchas que estaban prendidas, me asombró un poco al ver que eran hombres enmascarados tomándolas. Cuando llegamos al centro, se me heló el corazón.

Había varios hombres enmascarados, en círculo, todos de pie y con una antorcha en la mano, en el centro había un sillón rojo, a los pies de él, estaba una gran serpiente y sentado, cual rey, se encontraba Lord Voldemort.

.-Oh, por favor, no sean descorteses con los invitados-dijo Voldemort con una voz fría-Ofrézcanles asiento

Los que nos escoltaron, nos sentaron a la fuerza en el suelo, Sara me abrazo por la cintura, estaba asustada.

.-Pero si son mis queridos amigos, Sirius Black, la oveja negra de la familia Black, pudiste ser grande

.-¿Para terminar como mi hermano? No gracias

.-Era un poco inepto, no servía, pero veo que tu tienes muchas habilidades-lo miro fijamente-Lastima, ambas a alguien, bueno, a dos personas-Sirius frunció el ceño-Pero miren nada mas, si aquí esta Lily Evans

.-Potter-corregí molesta-Lily Potter

.-¿Potter? Acaso,-se levanto-Cometiste el error en casarte con ese hombre?-se acercó a mi y me tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-Desperdiciaste una oportunidad, pudiste ser una buena aliada, una buena amante

.-Ya soy aliada y amante de alguien mas-le golpee la mano para que la quitara de mi barbilla-Y no vuelvas a tocarme

.-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti-sonrió fríamente, regreso a su sillón, pero no se sentó-Hace cuanto no nos vemos? Un año? Recuerdo que aun eran estudiantes de auror, este es nuestro segundo encuentro, es fantástico

.-No le veo lo grato de verte-espetó Sussan con sorna

.-Pero si es mi invitada especial, la señorita Sussan Marsh, hija del Ministro-se acerco, pero Sirius se levanto

.-Ni se te ocurra tocarla

.-¿Y que harás? Si no te das cuenta, estas en desventaja-Sara empezó a sollozar, intenta calmarla, Voldemort volteó a verme-La niña, traerla

Dos hombres se acercaron a nosotras, intentaron quitármela, pero me rehusé, por lo consecuente, me patearon para que la soltara. No pude hacer nada, solo ver como se llevaban a Sara a lado de ese hombre despreciable

.-Tu padre-dijo fríamente-Me ha complicado la vida, me ha molestado y aturdido, así que, le devolveré el favor, él hizo más difícil llegar a mi meta, yo le quitaré lo que mas quiere

.-No te atrevas!-exclamé levantándome, pero me dolió el estomago y me encorve del dolor.

.-_Aveda Kadabra_-exclamó suavemente, una luz verde salió de su varita y Sara cayó muerta en el suelo

.-Maldito-se levantó Sirius sacando su varita

.-No te quiero como enemigo Sirius-le dijo calmadamente, como si no importara que una niña estuviera muerta a sus pies-Quiero que seamos amigos

.-Vete al Diablo

.-Sirius-le tomo el rostro-Yo soy el Diablo-miró a Sussan-Tu, aquí

Y sin más, dos hombres la agarraron y la llevaron cerca de Voldemort, él soltó a Sirius, pero apuntó con la varita a Sussan. Ella no mostraba su miedo, tenía su cara orgullosa como siempre.

.-Eres muy hermosa¿sabías?-Sussan no contesto-Rubia, alta, esbelta, una preciosidad-volteo a ver a Sirius-¿La quieres no? Quisieras acostarte con ella no?-Sirius se enojo mas-No puedes evitar pensarlo, quieres desnudarla y tenerla en tus brazos

.-Mentira

.-Ah no, yo no soy mentiroso-rió con cinismo-Yo solo puedo ver la verdad de todo, dime Sirius-paseo su varita por el cuello de Sussan-La deseas, la quieres, bajo a su pecho y se detuvo en su corazón-Puedo dejarla ir, también a ti, solo tendrás que hacer dos cosas sencillas

.-Bromeas, cierto?

.-Acaso me estoy riendo?-miro a Sussan-Si te unes a mi, la dejaré en paz

.-Nunca

.-_Crucio!_

Sussan cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, hacía esfuerzos para no gritar, Sirius se asustó, igual yo. Esto era malo, si esto seguía así, mataría a Sussan. Sirius me apuntó con su varita.

.-Si quieres la mato ahora-dijo fríamente, tanto que me asusto-Si la dejas, la mato

Voldemort dejo a Sussan en paz, que jadeaba de dolor, quería decir algo, pero no podía, solo le quedaba ver como Sirius me amenazaba con la varita

.-Por que habría de hacer trato?

.-Tú la deseas, pero ella no quiere, además, es esposa del hombre que tanto te fastidió, en todos estos años

.-Puntos a tu favor, Sirius-sonrió-Si la matas, dejaré a tu amada, pero de igual modo, serás uno de los míos.-Sirius no se inmuto, ni bajo la varita-En tus venas corre la sangre Black, mi sangre, ambos somos iguales, deseamos conseguir lo que queremos, aunque eso signifique, matar a nuestra madre. Esta bien, hazlo.

.-Sirius?-se veía tan seguro que me dio miedo

.-Que James me perdone-su mirada no se parecía a ninguna que le hubiera visto antes-Pero Sussan es primero

Cerré los ojos, escuche la maldición imperdonable, pero no sentí nada, abrió los ojos, Sirius le había apuntado a uno de los hombres de Voldemort, cuando reaccione, Sirius tomo a Sussan con intenciones de escapar. Quise ayudarle, pero me tomaron entre tres brujos y no podía moverme, el escape fue algo fallido, solo logro avanzar unos pasos cuando los mortífagos se pusieron alrededor de ellos.

.-No me equivocaba-dijo Voldemort con cierta satisfacción en su voz-Tienes sangre de los Black, pero, tendré que castigarte, tal y como lo hice con tu hermano

.-Que así sea, bastardo!

Levantó la varita, apuntó a Sirius, sus ojos tenían un brillo escalofriante, sabía que lo iba a matar, iba a matar a Sirius, solo pude gritar que se detuviera, pero era demasiado tarde.

.-_Aveda Kadabra_-y el cuerpo de Sussan cayo inerte a los pies de Sirius.

Continuara……….

.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Hola gente bonita! Pues finalmente saque el capitulo, entre a la universidad y estoy atareada, ahora si, necesito que _Naiko_ se comunique conmigo, por que ya me preocupe.

Le doy gracias a _Elis Black_, que me ha sido de gran ayuda, gracias amiga!

Ahora, se preguntaran de por que fui tan cruel, bueno, estamos en tiempos de Voldemort, no todo iba a ser lindo.

Espero que les guste, si no, pues me lo dicen, pero bueno, estoy ya casi se acaba. Y les tengo una sorpresita.

Bye bye


	33. De la tristeza a la alegria

Yo siempre estaré contigo

34 De la tristeza a la alegría

.-_Aveda Kadabra_-y el cuerpo de Sussan cayo inerte a los pies de Sirius.

Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Sussan a los pies de Sirius. _Aveda Kadabra_. Su rostro perdió todo color. Muerta. Todo el mundo se movió a mí alrededor. ¿Sussan estaba muerta? No puede ser. _Aveda Kadabra_. Para mí, la escena se repetía una y otra vez. Quería despertar.

.-Bastardo!-le grite, no podía reconocer mi voz-Eres un maldito!

.-Gracias, Lily, ya lo sabía-me miro sonriente-Tráiganmela

Dos de los magos me tomaron de los hombros y me arrastraron hacía él, Sirius se agacho y tomo el cuerpo de Sussan entre sus brazos, ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Yo estaba asustada.

.-¿Te dolió?-lo mire fijamente-Es por eso que los amigos estorban

.-Desgraciado-apreté los dientes

.-Sin embargo, me sigues gustando-sonrió con descaro-¿Sabes que una vez que matas es más fácil matar la segunda vez?

.-Se nota, has matado a tantos, que te da igual

.-Y tu has visto a tantos morir que también te esta dando igual, no has llorado ni has derramado una lagrima por ella, con Laura casi te mueres

.-Eres un cínico

.-Pero sabes? Yo se con quien no eres indiferente-chasqueo los dedos, unos brujos llegaron cargando a dos personas, uno era el señor Watson, que al parecer ya no estaba con vida, y el otro era James, que estaba respirando con dificultad y miraba con odio como Voldemort me tomaba por la cintura.

.-Realmente no soy tan cruel, me interesa que las personas que tienen un lazo tan fuerte como es la sangre estén juntas, aquí esta la hija de ese hombre-los mortífagos lanzaron el cuerpo inerte del señor Watson cerca del cuerpo de su hija-Y, ahora la señorita Sussan esta con su padre, lo puedes ver?

.-Y ahora que vas hacer? Matarme enfrente de James? O a Sirius?

.-Eres lista-enredo sus dedos en mi cabello-Me pregunto, ¿quién de los dos es mas importante para el último Potter? Supongo que nunca lo sabrás.

Ya no pensaba en nada, no me importaba si salía con vida o no, solo quería que todo terminara, ya no sentí las fuerzas para seguir este camino, ya no encontraba salida, ya nada importaba, pero que equivocada estaba.

Una ráfaga de viento movió los árboles, mostrando que había luna llena. Se escucho un aullido de lobo, este fue seguido por otros muchos.

.-Mi señor, los lobos-esa voz era de Lucius, no podía estar equivocada

.-Algo anda mal-dijo suavemente Voldemort mirando la arboleda-Ellos no deben de estar aquí

Otros aullidos, se escucharon pisadas, al parecer eran muchos.

.-Mi señor, esto es….?

.-Una traición, cierto, al parecer han faltado a su palabra-me miro fijamente-¿Acaso fue tu amigo el híbrido el que se ha metido con mis tropas?

.-No se de que hablas, ¿Cuáles tropas?

.-Dumbledore es listo, no decirles nada para que yo no me enteré de sus planes, eso es inteligente, pero le costara caro.

Fue cuando paso, de la nada salieron cinco hombres lobos, enseñando los dientes con ganas de sangre, empezaron a atacara a todo el que estuviera cerca, empezando una lucha entre los brujos.

.-Ellos no son de mi ejercito-voltee a mirar a Voldemort, que tenía alzada una ceja, parecía bastante molesto-Ni modo-un lobo se acerco peligrosamente a nosotros, pero solo con un movimiento de su varita lo empujo muy lejos

.-Deténgalos! No me van a arruinar mi momento!-les ordeno a los suyos

.-Me temo que ya lo arruinaron-dijo James dándole un puñetazo a Voldemort, haciéndolo caer al suelo y librándome de su agarre-No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa, imbecil.

Me dieron ganas de reír cuando vi a Voldemort, estaba impactado, tirando en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, ya que James me jaló el brazo para empezar a correr, cosa nada fácil, después de todo, había una lucha entre hombres lobos y brujos, por una caso u otra, teníamos que luchar contra ambos, como pudimos, salimos de ahí, me asombre un poco al ver que Sirius tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sussan, me dio tristeza, pero James nos indico que siguiéramos nuestro camino.

Seguimos corriendo, los aullidos y conjuros quedaron atrás, pero nosotros no nos deteníamos, tropezaba con muchas ramas en el camino, pero James me tomaba de la mano para que no cayera, corrimos tanto que ya me dolían las piernas y mis pulmones, nos detuvimos en un árbol enorme y negro (¿Era posible eso?) James me ayudo a subir a las ramas, luego subió el, Sirius subió como pudo con Sussan aun en sus brazos.

El silencio reino por un momento, y la calma se hizo presente, cerré mis ojos y suspiré. No tenía ganas de ver el sombrío lugar en el que estábamos, y tampoco quería ver a Sussan en brazos de Sirius, por que no quería aceptar que la sonrisa de Sussan era ahora y para siempre un recuerdo. No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, me recargue sobre James, el cual solo me abrazo y beso mi cabello.

Sabía que no era la única que estaba llorando, después de todo, los tres adorábamos a Sussan, y ahora, ya no estaba mas con nosotros, y no solo ella, sino la familia Watson había muerto y los Marsh ya no existían.

De pronto, la Marca Tenebrosa se hizo presente, y solo la tenue luz verde era nuestra única salvación.

xxx

.-¿Ahora que va a pasar?-Minerva sonaba algo preocupada

.-En estos momentos no se deben enterar que el Ministro de Magia esta muerto, alguien tomara su lugar-Dumbledore se veía mas serio de lo normal

.-Supongo que usaras la poción multijugos-James se recargo en la pared-¿Estas seguro de confiarle eso a alguien como él, Albus?

.-Tiene mi entera confianza, James, por eso, no te permito que dudes de él

.-Mi amor, ven-le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se sentara conmigo, aun lado del sillón, enojado, James me tomo la mano y se sentó, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos-Ahora no importa si le tenemos confianza o no-le bese la mejilla-Hay que tener al pueblo lo mas tranquilo posible

James solo me dio un pequeño apretón, al parecer si que estaba molesto, pero no era precisamente por que un completo imbécil se iba a ser pasar por el Ministro, era por que Sirius había desaparecido desde la muerte de Sussan, hicimos un funeral doble, en honor a Laura y Sussan, toda la Orden de Fénix guardo luto, pero un día después, se fue sin decirle adiós a nadie, por esa razón, James estaba de muy mal humor.

.-Lily, querida-Minerva me miro preocupada-¿Ya se te paso el mareo?

.-Si, me siento mejor, gracias-sonreí para evitar que se siguiera preocupando por mi

.-Eso te pasa por no comer bien-me regaño James

.-Hablando de comida-Minerva sonrió-¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos bocadillos?

.-Es que, no tengo hambre, aun-intenté excusarme, por que era verdad, no quería comer por que me daban nauseas

.-Entonces, vamos a comer-James ignoro mi comentario-Necesitas recuperar fuerzas

.-Si quieres-dije sarcásticamente mientras me jalaba hacía el Gran Comedor

Caminamos en silencio, desde que Sussan murió y Sirius desapareció casi no teníamos de que hablar, el mal humor de James era tal que ni el mismo se aguantaba, y yo no tenía las fuerzas para aguantarlo, me dolía la muerte de mis dos mejores amigas, y, ante todo, del cambio que había tomado mi vida de un momento a otro, todos los que conocía estaban lejos de mi, tuve que cortar todo lazo de amistad con cualquiera que no perteneciera a la Orden, y Hogwarts se convirtió en mi casa.

Llegamos al gran Comedor, había algunos estudiantes comiendo, otros estudiando, teníamos las intenciones de sentarnos en la esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero la profesora McGonagall no lo permitió, nos llevo a comer a la mesa de profesores.

.-Ya no son estudiantes-nos aclaro cuando nos sentamos-Y llaman mucho la atención, si están aquí, nadie los molestaran ni ustedes los interrumpirán.

Comimos tranquilamente, la profesora comentaba algo esporádicamente y nosotros le contestábamos como mejor podíamos, realmente no teníamos muchos ánimos para hacer nada, así que, terminando la comida, íbamos a dormir un poco para descansar, pero al parecer la profesora tenía otros planes.

.-Solo será por hoy-nos dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos por el pasillos-¿Pueden hacerlo? Quiero decir, hace mucho que también lo hicieron

.-Por mi no hay problema, así me despejare un poco, ¿que dices cielo?

.-Si tú lo haces, yo también-fue su respuesta

.-Perfecto, Lily, por favor encárgate de la clase de vuelo, James, tu iras con el profesor Dilbert, ayúdale con las criaturas mágicas

James beso mi mejilla y se dirigió al aula, mientras que yo salía a la explanada, cuando llegue, todos estaban emocionados, al parecer iban a aprender a frenar a grandes velocidades, suspire, y con estos malditos mareos, no iba a ser fácil. Con paciencia me presenté y les pedí que me montaran las escobas así como me mostraran la forma en que volaban, cuando vi su técnica, les explique como mejorarla para poder pasar a lo otro, ya que, si no volaban bien y controlaban del todo su escoba, no podrían frenar aun que quisieran.

Mientras los veía, me vino un mareo, pero uno de los fuertes, me tome la cabeza y me apoye con mi escoba.

.-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?-me preguntó un niño de cabello miel

.-Si, solo me he mareado, pero sigan

Aun cuando todo se me movía, termine la clase como pude, y solo pude llegar a casa de Hagrid, que se encontraba limpiando el huerto, cuando me vio tan pálida, me cargo hasta su casa y me dejo recostada en su cama. Cerré los ojos, para calmar las nauseas, vaya que si me había mareado.

.-¿Cariño?-escuche la voz preocupada de James, pero no me moví ni abrí los ojos-¿Qué paso?

.-Solo me maree, tranquilo

.-No me puedo tranquilizar-tomo mi mano-Eso no es normal, ya te pasa muy seguido, creo que deberías dejar que te revisen

.-De verdad, no es nada grave-insistí, abrí los ojos y me senté-Ya estoy bien

.-No-y sin más, James me cargo, decidido a llevarme a la enfermería

Le dio las gracias a Hagrid y nos encaminamos al castillo, me recargue en el hombro de James, estaban tan cansada, estar entre los brazos y el aroma de James es tan dulce y relajante que cerré mis ojos disfrutando del contacto. Supongo que me dormí, por que cuando desperté, la enfermera ya me estaba revisando.

.-¿Así que tienes mareos?-me preguntó con una ceja levantada

.-Si, también me da muchas nauseas y, me canso por nada.

.-No me digas-sonrió con sinceridad-Querida, pasa para acá-volteo a mirar a la puerta, donde se encontraba James (¿desde cuando estaba ahí?)-Ahora volvemos querido, no tardamos

xxx

.-Entonces-estaba muy contenta-De verdad?

.-Claro niña-la enfermera me sonrió divertida-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

.-Es que, esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo

.-Pues se verdad-la enfermera saco su varita y con un movimiento todo el lugar quedo impecable

.-Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo este tiempo-no podía parar de sonreír

.-Lo mismo digo Lily-me abrazo-Muchas Felicidades-me miro de frente-Pero creo que hay alguien que tiene que saber esto

Le di las gracias, después de que me diera una dieta y unas recomendaciones para hoy en adelante, estaba tan contenta, no lo podía creer, de seguro, esto le quitaría el mal humor a James, por que si esta noticia no se lo quita, ya no se que voy hacer. Me sentí aliviada al ver que James estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall a mitad del pasillo, supongo que estaban hablando de mi, por que cuando Minerva me vio, le dijo a James para que me volteara a ver.

No pude evitarlo, salí corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrace fuertemente.

.-¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Estas bien? ¿Hay una mala noticia?

.-Todo lo contrario James-lo mire a la cara-Te tengo una buena noticia

.-Pero no me la hagas de emoción, dime

.-¿No te lo imaginas?

.-No

.-¿De verdad no?

.-Cariño-rió un poco-No, dime que pasa, estas mas feliz que me contagias tu sonrisa

.-Eso es bueno-le tome las manos a James-Prepárate

.-Ya! Dime!

.-James, vas a ser papá

Me dio un poco de risa su reacción, primero me miro extrañado, luego pensó un poco lo que le dije, alzo la ceja aun confundido, me miro fijamente, miro mi vientre, y de inmediato se le formo una sonrisa, tan encantadora que casi me derrito de nada mas verla, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma. Al parecer no sabía que decir, no encontraba palabras, así que, me cargo, tomándome por la cintura y comenzó a darme vueltas mientras decía mi nombre.

.-Un hijo-me bajo, pero me abrazo fuertemente-Dios Mío! Voy a ser papa!-me beso la mejilla-Voy a ser papa!-y, sorprendiéndome por su reacción salió corriendo, gritando a todo pulmón que va a ser papa

.-Ahora entiendo-dijo tan de repente la profesora que me asusto, la verdad había olvidado que estaba ahí-Los mareos, las nauseas, ese apetito tan feroz que tienes-me miro como una madre mira a su hija-Que gusto Lily-me abrazo-Muchas Felicidades! Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en meses!

.-Gracias Minerva-sonreí-Creo que esto es lo que necesitábamos para alegrarnos un poco, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, aun que, aun tengo algunas preocupaciones

.-No, Lily, no puedo permitir eso-la profesora me miro severamente, esas miradas tan características de ella-Si te preocupas puedes dañar al bebe, mejor piensa en como le pondrás, como será, que le vas a poner, ay Lily! Un niño siempre alegra el corazón!

Puse mi mano en mi vientre, si Sussan y Laura estuvieran aquí, me estarían abrazando con fuerza, diciendo tantas cosas que no entendería nada, la profesora se despidió, ya que tenía clase, y primero muerta antes que cancelar, estando sola, mire por la ventana mas cercana el cielo azul. Por alguna razón, sentí que ambas estaban conmigo, felicitándome, y regalándome una sonrisa tan sincera que mi corazón se sintió mejor.

A la hora de la cena, recibí tantos abrazos y felicitaciones, tanto de los profesores como de algunos compañeros de otras casas que se acordaban de mi (por que yo ni idea de quienes sean) y otros tantos que sólo lo hacían por cortesía, que me sentí aturdida, pero estaba contenta, ya que el ambiente había cambiando, al parecer el miedo y la inseguridad fueron reemplazados por uno cálido y alegre. La cena fue agradable, al parecer todo el mundo tenía ganas de comentar algo, aventar comida, y reír, estaba contenta que el pequeño o pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro de mí era el motivo de este momento tan alegre.

Terminando la cena, fuimos directamente a la habitación, nadie nos detuvo, después de todo, la futura mama tenía que descansar, o eso fue lo que Dumbledore dijo muy orgulloso, realmente parecía que el iba a ser el padre, estaba tan contento, quizá mas contento que yo, termine de bañarme, me puse un camisón y salí del baño sacándome el cabello, para ver a James en el escritorio, escribiendo.

.-¿Qué haces mi amor?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él

.-Le ladro al maldito perro para que regrese por comida

Traducción; le escribe a Sirius una carta para informarle que será padre, le bese la cabeza, aun seguía molesto con Sirius, pero no lo suficiente como para no perdonarlo.

Salió a la Lechucería, de seguro iba a darle la carta a alguna de sus lechuzas para que encontrara a Sirius, cuando regreso, tomo un baño, mientras yo, ya con el cabello seco, me cepillaba el cabello para hacerme una trenza, mi reflejo se veía tan contento que me contagiaba su sonrisa (¿o era al revés?). Cuando termine, me recosté en la cama, para leer un libro (el que me había dado la Bibliotecaria sobre el cuidado del bebe) minutos después, salió James con solo un pantalón negro y una toalla en la cabeza.

.-Te sientes mejor?-le pregunté con una sonrisa, el asintió se sentó en la cama y yo me puse atrás de él para secarle el cabello con la toalla-Te ves mas tranquilo

.-Fue gracias a ti

.-¿Y eso?

.-Me vas a dar un hijo-se quito la toalla y me miro-Eso es suficiente para mi

Nos besamos suavemente, luego le sonreí y le 'despeine' su cabello (claro, como si eso fuera posible), luego nos recostamos en la cama, el me abrazo, poniendo una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi vientre, acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, con mi mano derecha la recargue en su cabeza y la izquierda la puse encima de la mano que tenía en mi vientre. Nos quedamos en silencio, James con los ojos cerrados, respirando cerca de mi cuello, yo mirando el techo con una sonrisa.

.-Te amo Lily-susurró James, sin cambiar su posición

.-Y yo a ti-le acaricie el cabello-Eres mi vida

.-¿Sabes? Soy muy afortunado de tenerte, que me quieras, que seas mi esposa, que estés embarazada…..

.-Aun con todo lo que ha pasado-suspiré-Seguimos juntos….

.-¿Eso es reproche?-sonrió un poco

.-Puede ser, a veces pareces un niño-replique divertida-Pero así te amo

.-Espero que sea niña-dijo suavemente

.-¿Niña? ¿Por qué razón? Puede que sea niño

.-Pero yo quiero una niña, por que son más dulces, se identifican con la madre y necesitan ser protegidas, son delicadas y muy hermosas, además de que tomaría tu belleza, son mas fáciles de querer, pero difíciles de entender

Reí un poco por su declaración

.-Pero si es niño-prosiguió-También lo voy a querer mucho, le voy a enseñar a ser un caballero, a tener templaza y a querer a su madre tanto como para protegerla con su vida

.-Es decir, lo harás un mujeriego como tu

.-Oye!-replicó molesto, pero sonrió-Bueno, sino encuentra a la mujer adecuada, no estará solo

.-Tonto-suspire-Harry

.-Eh?

.-Si es niño, se llamara Harry

.-Harry? Pero-se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos, ni cambió de posición, solo me abrazo más fuerte-Es un nombre muy común

.-¿Cómo quisieras ponerle? ¿James?

.-Claro, ese nombre es muy hermoso

.-Ególatra-acaricie nuevamente su cabello-Se llamara Harry, por que ese nombre le gustaba a Sussan

.-Bueno, entonces será Harry James Potter-parecía decidido

.-Que necio eres-bese su frente-De acuerdo, entonces si es niña se llamara Amanda

Silencio. No esperaba que me contestara de inmediato, pero me parece que es una forma correcta para recordar a la hermana menor de James.

.-Amanda Lily Potter-sonrió-Suena raro, pero me gusta igual

El silencio volvió a reinar, pasaron unos minutos, y supe que James se había quedado dormido, ya que su respiración se hace más suave cuando duerme, pero, por alguna extraña razón, yo no podía dormir, aun las palabras de James resonaban en mi mente, era afortunado de tenerme, pues, realmente no lo se, después de todo, desde que lo conocí me ha gustado y el tiempo solo me ha enseñado a amarlo cada vez mas, pero…

Sirius desapareció después del funeral, seguramente por que estaba triste por ello y no quería que lo viéramos de esa forma, sin embargo, es extraño que haya desaparecido de esa forma, hay algo extraño en todo esto, no es que sea rara, o que no confié en Sirius, pero...quiso matarme para salvar a Sussan, yo se que realmente iba ha hacerlo, por que no quería perder a la persona mas importante para él. Un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo, espero equivocarme, pero creo que Sirius esta celoso de James o peor aun, de mi.

La angustia se apodero de mí, sin embargo, no permití que durara tanto, después de todo, eran suposiciones, y ¿de donde las había sacado? Sirius es incapaz de engañarnos o traicionarnos, es muy fiel a sus amigos, y nos estima mucho….es un hermano para nosotros. Suspire nuevamente (últimamente me da por hacerlo muy seguido) no era bueno que me agitara por nada en especial, no tenía fundamentos para esa conclusión, aun que, su mirada de esa noche me mostró que el era capaz de hacerlo….

Deseche esa imagen de mi cabeza, debería descansar, mire a James, se veía tan tranquilo, claro, el no tiene que pensar en cosas tan tontas sin sentido, bese nuevamente su frente y cerré los ojos, tengo que dormir por mi bien y el de mi bebe.

xxx

.-Así que, ¿Dónde van a vivir?-preguntó la profesora McGongall a la hora del desayuno, después de que le comentáramos los nombres que ya habíamos escogido para el bebe.

.-En mi casa, claro-contesto James, tomo un poco de tocino-Esta bien protegida y mis dos elfos, Mei y Rosh estarán alegres de tener a quien servir después de tanto tiempo, después de todo, el departamento en donde vivíamos ya no existe

.-Pues, no lo creo conveniente-la profesora lo miro severamente-Quien-tu-sabes los esta buscando, te recuerdo que es la segunda vez que lo enfrentan, han tenido mucha suerte de salir vivos

.-Es cierto-mire a James con una sonrisa-Debemos agradecerle a Remus por salvarnos esa vez

James asintió, pero la profesora cambio de tema.

.-Es probable que los busque incansablemente

.-Eso no me preocupa, Minerva-tomo un poco de jugo-Confió en lo encantamientos de mi casa, son los mas poderosos que puedes imaginar, la única forma de encontrarla es que alguien que conoce su ubicación puede entrar, lo mismo pasa con la mansión Black

.-Veo que confías mucho en tus compañeros

.-Los únicos que han entrado son Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily, no tengo de que preocuparme o desconfiar de alguno de ellos, Minerva-lo dijo tan serio que ya no hubo de donde replicar

.-Como sea-dije para quitar la tensión-Tenemos que comprar las cosas para el bebe, el moisés, ropa, biberones, chupones, pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, una tina para bañarlo, baberos, una silla alta, juguetes…

.-Lily, me has mareado-me dijo James sonriendo

.-Pues que quieres que haga-me sentía tan contenta-Un bebe necesitas muchas cosas, y ni siquiera estoy en la mitad de la lista

.-Vaya, me alegro tener tanto dinero-me abrazo-Al parecer este bebe nos va a costar mas de lo tardamos en hacerlo

Me beso la punta de la nariz, hacía mucho que no pasábamos una mañana tan tranquila, después, James se retiro para preparar la mansión, ya que pronto nos iríamos, así que me quede con la profesora para platicar un poco, me pregunto si me sentía bien y lo contenta que estaba por saber de mi embarazo, después platicamos sobre las clases y a las nueves se disculpo y fue a clases. Ya sola me dirigí a la Biblioteca, por lo menos aun podía estudiar un poco, después de todo uno nunca sabe demasiado sobre magia.

Dos horas mas tarde, la Biblioteca ya estaba abarrotada por muchos alumnos, la mayoría de sexto y séptimo que estudiaban para los TIMOS y los EXTÁSIS, decidí irme no me sentía con muchos ánimos de escuchar tanto ruido en el camino me encontré con Miranda, estuve hablando con ella un momento ya que estaba por empezar su clase. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba cerca de una de las tantas ventanas que daban hacia la explanada. Al mirar por ella, una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro, desde hay se podía ver claramente el lago, el Bosque Prohibido y la pequeña (por la distancia) casa de Hagrid.

Recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, cuando conocí a Sussan y a Laura me sentí muy feliz de tener a dos amigas nuevas, poco después de haber entrado a la escuela, salimos a platicar, nos tiramos en el pasto y vimos las nubes, reí un poco al recordar la primera y última pelea que tuve con Sussan, teníamos trece años y, realmente ya no recuerdo cual fue la discusión, pero Laura intentaba detenernos, ese día nos gritamos de todo y juramos que nos odiábamos y que no volveríamos a entablar una conversación de nuevo. Promesas tontas y sin sentido, ya que en la noche estábamos las dos abrazadas casi llorando en nuestra habitación pidiendo disculpas y prometiéndonos que nunca nos íbamos a pelear de nuevo. Laura se alegro, pero no duro mucho, al parecer Sussan se molestaba conmigo muy seguido por lo que tomaba a Laura para desquitarse, y así no enojarse conmigo.

Quien iba a pensar que, tiempo después, se convirtió en un hobbie para Sussan molestar a Laura. Suspiré, tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos, tantas alegrías y tristezas, momentos inolvidables y otros ni tanto. También recuerdo que, al entrar a cuarto, Sussan se volvió mas reservada, sentía que me escondía algo, pero yo me decía que algún día me lo diría, me lo contaría todo y la carga se haría menor, que equivocada estaba, Sussan realmente nunca me contó _todo_, se llevo sus secretos a la tumba, y eso, de cierto modo me hacía sentir que no era de toda la confianza de ella.

.-No es que sepa mucho-escuche una voz masculina detrás de mi que me saco de mis pensamientos-Pero si pones esa cara tan triste, puedes perjudicar al bebe

Voltee de inmediato, estaba impactada, no sabía si sonreír o llorar, en frente de mi, con una sonrisa tranquila, algo mas delgado de lo normal, un poco despeinado y sin afeitar, pero igual se veía guapo, con una túnica azul oscuro algo raída estaba Sirius mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

.-Sirius!-exclame mientras me colgaba en su cuello-Sirius!-no pude evitarlo mis lagrimas empezaron a salir

.-Oye, cálmate-sonaba algo sorprendido, puso una mano en mi cabeza, mientras yo me acomodaba en su hombro derecho-Estoy aquí, no tienes por que llorar

.-Pues por eso lloro, Black-le reproche aun con lágrimas en los ojos-Por que regresaste

Sirius ya no dijo nada, solo me abrazo por la cintura me apretó un poco, como alguien que toma algo para aliviar una pena sentí como suspiro, como intentando sacar algo que estaba atorado en su ser. Minutos después, me separo de él, me limpie las lágrimas que no desistían de salir.

.-Bueno ya-me dijo con una sonrisa-Si no te controlas, James va a venir a golpearme-me acarició la cabeza

.-No me trates como a una niña-le replique cuando pude contenerme

.-Pero si pareces una, llorando solo por verme

.-Es que ando algo sensible-le sonreí-Me alegra que estés de vuelta, _Canuto_

Minutos mas tarde, los dos estábamos mirando por la ventana, Sirius tenía sus brazos cruzados y se recargo en la mera esquina una brisa fresca golpeo suavemente nuestros rostros.

.-Y pensar que hace poco dejamos este lugar, termino nuestra etapa de estudiantes, para convertirnos en magos adultos

.-Tantos recuerdos

.-Lo único que nos queda-mire a Sirius algo sorprendida por su comentario, él solo cerró los ojos-En este lugar, el recuerdo de Sussan es más fuerte, al igual que el de Laura y de todos aquellos que fueron nuestros amigos

.-Tienes razón-volví a mirar al horizonte-Todo lo que vivimos en la escuela es un tesoro inolvidable, los amigos, los enemigos, los accidentes, las clases, las bromas, las comidas, las salidas, todo.

.-No lo vayas a olvidar nunca Lily-dijo gravemente Sirius-Esos recuerdos son la luz para que no pierdas la esperanza

.-Aun que es cierto-lo mire fijamente-Uno no puede vivir de recuerdos, por que te olvidas de vivir el presente, no es bueno estar en el pasado

.-Has madurado mucho-me miro fijamente-Pero tu si tienes por quien ver, yo en cambio

.-Que Sussan haya muerto, no significa que el mundo se acabo

Me miro severamente, mientras se ponía derecho, me dio miedo su mirada, se parecía a la de _aquella_ noche.

.-Pues para mi si

.-¿No que querías tanto a Sussan como a Arabella? Por que si Sussan no esta, te importa tan poco Arabella, ¿no las adorabas a ambas?

.-Sussan era especial, también lo es Arabella, juntas eran la mujer perfecta, pero ahora, ella solo es una mitad sin Sussan

Me enoje mucho, este no es el Sirius que yo conozco, con todas mis fuerzas, le di una bofetada tan fuerte como la que le di a James ese día que malinterprete sus palabras, él me miro sorprendido.

.-¿Así es como siempre veías a Arabella y a Sussan? Como una maldita mitad!-respire profundo-Nunca tuviste el valor para verlas a ambas como lo que eran, dos mujeres enteras, eres un egoísta!

.-Quizás, siempre quise a Sussan, pero tenía miedo de lo que ella….

.-Mentiroso!-le espeté molesta-Las querías a las dos, esa vez, cuando me lo explicaste pude ver que eras sincero a las dos las querías y las sigues queriendo!

Silencio.

.-¿Qué no te das cuenta? El dolor que sientes, te volvió ciego-Sirius bajo su mirada, tome un poco de aire-¿Realmente crees que eres el único que sufre? Te recuerdo que muchos queríamos a Sussan y a Laura, ellas eran mis mejores amigas! James también quería a Sussan, y Remus amaba a Laura, Dumbledore también le duele, igual que a todos los profesores de este castillo, todos los que tuvimos la dicha de estar junto a ellas, nos duele en lo mas profundo su muerte, pero no es el fin del mundo, si ellas murieron no significa que tengamos que morir por ellas.

.-Sin embargo-me miro nuevamente-Cuando murió Sussan ni derramaste una lágrima en su funeral tampoco lloraste!

.-Por que a ella no le hubiera gustado que estuviera triste! Y menos ahora que estoy embarazada!-Sirius pareció sorprendido-¿No lo ves? Por que la quise mucho, no voy a permitir que la tristeza se apodere de mi, por que ella se enojaría cuando hable con ella sobre Laura, ella me dio a entender que si se ponía a llorar, eso no llegaría a nada, Sirius, sentirte triste y desdichado por siempre no va a traer de vuelta a Sussan, ni a nadie

Lo abrace con cariño, él tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso.

.-A los seres queridos se les recuerda viviendo, no muriendo con ellos

.-Gracias-me dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar.

Aun que lo sentí mas tranquilo, no pude reprimir ese sentimiento de angustia que venía atacándome desde la noche pasada y la palabra '_Traición_' no paraba de rondar por mi mente

'_Pero que tonta soy'_ pensé algo molesta '_Sirius_ nunca _nos va engañar o traicionar, él es parte de mi familia'_

Horas mas tarde, me encontraba con Sirius en la explanada, caminando lentamente recordando los años en Hogwarts, aun que hablemos de eso una y otra vez, siempre había algo que recordar, algo de que reírse es de esas historias que nunca aburren.

.-Que linda época-le dije a Sirius-Pero no la volvería a revivir

.-Estoy contigo, una vez es suficiente-Sirius paso un brazo por mis hombros-Aun que, podrías intentar dejar a James y fugarte conmigo

.-Alucinas, Sirius-le dije mientras quitaba su brazo de mi, ese es el Sirius que conozco.

Finalmente nos sentamos cerca del lago, un cómodo silencio nos rodeo, cada quien con sus pensamientos, mire a Sirius de reojo, recargado en el árbol con sus brazos cruzados mirando detenidamente el agua, sino fuera por que amo sinceramente a James supongo que hubiera salido con Sirius.

.-LILY!-esa voz era de Hagrid, voltee a verlo, estaba corriendo (y vaya que era rápido) hacía nosotros-Lily-repitió cuando quedo enfrente de mi, se veía algo agitado

.-¿Qué pasa, Hagrid?

.-Algo malo-dijo seriamente-Vamos con Dumbledore, James ya esta ahí.

Era algo exagerado, pero Hagrid me cargo, por que según él no podía correr en mi estado, Sirius tenía que correr para alcanzar a Hagrid, por que él daba tales zancadas que en diez pasos ya estábamos enfrente de la estatua que conducía a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando entramos, lo primero que vi fue la cara enojo de James, Hagrid me dejo en una silla.

.-Ah! Sirius-dijo Dumbledore suavemente-No sabía que habáis llegado-parecía sorprendido

.-¿Sirius?-James volteo a verlo, pero lejos de sonreírle o algo por el estilo, se molesto mas-¿Dónde diablos estabas pedazo de perro sarnoso?

.-Muy lejos de aquí, animal!-contesto fieramente,-Agradece que haya regresado!

.-Claro, eres tan cobarde que te fuiste a esconder a una madriguera

.-Al menos yo hice algo, brujo de cuarta

.-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti, idiota?

.-No, por que realmente no me importa!

.-Y a mi tampoco me importa que no te importe!

.-Bien, entonces estamos a mano

.-Bien

.-Bien

.-Pues bien

.-Bien

.-Bien

.-Oigan!-exclame algo confundida-¿Esto llega a algún lado? Ya es suficiente con tener que escucharlos gritar!

.-El empezó-se defendió James señalando a Sirius

.-¿Yo? Lo único que hice fue entrar por esa puerta!

.-Entonces no hubieras entrado!

.-BASTA! Me marean

Se miraron intensamente, como si se odiaran, voltee a mirar a Dumbledore, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, la profesora McGonagall los miraba extrañados

.-No te preocupes Minerva-le dije sonriendo-Los dos son tan cobardes que no quieren admitir que se han extrañado

.-Eso es mentira!-replicaron los dos

.-Claro, yo que lo inventó, no?

Me ignoraron, cosa que no me molesto, luego se volvieron a mirar, nadie dijo nada, cansada por esa situación tan tonta, me levante y empuje a James, al parecer ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba y fueron a dar al suelo, James arriba de Sirius

.-Si no fuera por que confió mucho en James, pensaría cosas malas de los dos-reí un poco divertida

.-No es eso-James se quito de inmediato y se sentó en el suelo, Sirius lo imito-Me alegra que estés aquí

.-Claro, tenía que venir a comer

Finalmente sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo, tanto para eso, suspire cansa y me volví a sentar, pero de inmediato me puse seria, mirando al director.

.-Que ha pasado, Albus

.-Cierto, me temo que sus planes se han truncado, Lily

.-¿Cuáles planes?-pregunté algo confundida

.-James tenía la intención de llevarte a su mansión, pero tendremos que pasar a otra alternativa

.-¿Por qué? ¿Creen que no es seguro?

.-De hecho, Lily-dijo James, que se encontraba a mi lado-Alguien nos ha traicionado

Instintivamente, vi de reojo a Sirius, que se veía más sombrío que antes daba un poco de miedo

.-¿Tra….traicionado? ¿Cómo….?

.-La mansión Potter dejó de existir, Lily,-abrí los ojos sorprendida-Alguien fue a destruirla con todo y sus habitantes

.-Me estas diciendo que…..Mei y Rosh…?

.-La naturaleza de los elfos domésticos es muy curiosa,-dijo Albus tranquilamente-Cuando tienen una casa a su cargo no permiten que nadie excepto sus dueños entren a menos que se les haya ordenado, cuando la casa es atacada ellos la protegen pero ellos no entienden cuando deben irse para resguardar su vida ya que todo en lo que piensan es en sus amos

.-Así que, Mei y Rosh defendieron la mansión hasta el final-James sonaba muy serio-Siempre fueron los mas fieles de toda la mansión…..

James puso una mano en mi hombro, y me apretó ligeramente, mire de reojo a Sirius

.-¿Y para que querías regresar a la mansión?-Sirius descruzo los brazos

.-Bueno, como ya has de saber, _Canuto_-James volteo a verlo-Lily esta embarazada, por lo tanto he decidido retirarme de las funciones de la Orden para poder proteger a Lily

.-Vaya-Sirius sonrió ligeramente-Debe ser interesante dejar el trabajo para cuidar a quien amas

.-De todos modos, tendré que buscar otra casa, una donde posamos vivir tranquilos- sonrió con tristeza-Aun que no creo que se pueda

.-O quizás si-dijo Minerva tranquilamente-Gracias a los esfuerzos de la Orden, podemos decir que hay un mundo que casi no ha sufrido el daño creado por ya-saben-quién, podría ser, que si tu y Lily se van al mundo _muggle_ puedan estar tranquilos

.-¿Qué?- James alzó una ceja- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos al mundo no mágico?

.-Pero que excelente idea, Minerva-el viejo director la alabo-Un pueblito algo retirado de la comunidad mágica puede ser la solución, James, claro esta que tendríamos que poner ciertas precauciones

.-Un guardián secreto-prosiguió Minerva-Así podríamos mantener la casa oculta

El silencio reino en la habitación. Un guardián secreto, había leído algo sobre ello, era un encantamiento algo complicado para ocultar cualquier cosa, para que funcione tienen que intervenir dos pates, el que hace el encantamiento y el que guarda la palabra clave para quitar el hechizo, convirtiéndose en el guardián secreto el hechizo es muy efectivo ya que no se puede encontrar lo que se ha encantado por ningún medio, mas que el guardián revele la palabra clave.

.-¿Qué les parece?-preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo-Si eso desean, Alastor tiene la casa ideal para ustedes

Sonreí ante lo inevitable, mire a James de reojo parecía que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, puso su mano en mi hombro la cual apreté ligeramente

.-Que así sea-dijo finalmente James, dando al ambiente un toque de amabilidad, y Sirius sonrió, liberándose de esa aura siniestra que tenía anteriormente.

Horas después, nos dirigiamos al Gran Comedor James y Sirius volvieron a ser los de antes, el último con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de James, mientras hacían bromas y se reían como locos la profesora y el director mantenían un charla muy amena, mientras que yo, a lado de James con nuestras manos entrelazadas solo caminaba en silencio, a decir verdad, en Hogwarts era el mejor lugar para relajarse quizás algunos alumnos estaban tensos pero se respiraba aun la tranquilidad que afuera no es posible encontrar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de profesores, para decepción de varias chicas que no habían dejado de mirar a James y a Sirius, fruncí el ceño, al parecer algunas cosas no van a cambiar. Y comenzamos a platicar, aun que a decir verdad yo casi no entraba en esa platica me sentía muy cansada.

.-Lily, come un poco mas-me dijo suavemente la profesora-Recuerda que debes de comer por dos

Solo sonreí, lo sabía pero no tenía apetito y no era por lo de la mansión Potter, había otra cosa, algo que me mantenía preocupada, suspire me gustaría saber que me pasaba. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pude, intente comer un poco más de estofado. Terminando la comida, me fui a mi habitación para descansar, le dije a James que no me acompañara, total, estaba muy contento con Sirius y no quería arruinarlo, cuando llegue al dormitorio, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama y descansar, cerré los ojos, y….ya no quería pensar en nada, ni quería sentir esa presión en el pecho.

xxx

.-¿Y que les parece?-Alastor Moody, el mejor auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix nos sonreía orgullosamente

.-Es….-estaba sorprendida por la pequeña casa que había enfrente nuestro

.-Muy pequeña-concluyo James cruzando los brazos algo molesto-¿Dos pisos nada más?

.-¿Cómo que nada mas?-replique algo molesta-Es preciosa Alastor, no le hagas caso a James, ya sabes es muy bromista

Alastor nos sonrió alegremente, y antes de que James volviera a replicar, le golpee las costillas para que no comentara nada, entramos, James miraba todo con una ceja levantada, yo estaba emocionada esta sería mi primera casa, no un departamento, una casa de dos pisos, vaya espacio. Fui a la cocina, Alastor me miraba con una sonrisa, era tan grande, bueno, si la comparamos con el departamento que solo era una estufa y un refrigerador, este lugar era una habitación enorme, aquí había espacio para poner una mesa pequeña.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la sala, aquí podrían entrar dos sillones y un librero, y unas cortinas claras se verían bien, fui a las escaleras que estaban casi enfrente de la puerta, había dos habitaciones y un baño, entre a la primera habitación, tenía una gran ventana y entraba delicadamente la luz, era acogedora, pude ver que estaba conectada con la otra habitación, fui a la habitación conjunta y supe de inmediato cual sería nuestra habitación y cual era para mi bebe.

La segunda habitación era mas espaciosa, tenía un closet bastante amplió, sin olvidar que tenía otro baño, vaya, era un palacio para mi, voltee a ver a la puerta, donde estaba James y Alastor mirándome con una sonrisa.

.-Veo que ya elegiste tu habitación-me comentó Alastor sonriendo-Cuando vi la casa, supuse que les gustaría mas por que están conectadas, eso es bueno para su bebe, aun que, si piensan tener mas de uno, será un problema después.

.-Bueno, eso aun no lo hemos planeado-dijo James divertido-Aun que, nadie ha dicho que solo estamos esperando uno puede que tengamos gemelos

.-Se lo que sea,-mire por la ventana-Esta es mi casa, y aquí va a crecer mi bebe-voltee a ver a Alastor-Muchas gracias, Alastor

El solo me sonrió satisfecho, unos días después, Sirius llego de visita, bueno, realmente fue obligado a venir por James para meter algunos muebles y otras cosas que habíamos comprado con el dinero de James, nunca pensé que James tuviera tanto dinero en el banco de los magos, si que esta podrido de dinero. Los tres, junto con los visitantes que venían esporádicamente, terminamos de arreglar la casa, de ponerle lo esencial, de decorarla y hacerla mas acogedora.

Dumbledore y McGonagall fueron una sola vez, cuando estábamos pintando el cuarto del bebe, nos encontraron a los tres en el sofá, tomando limonada y manchados de pintura. Se quedaron a cenar, estábamos algo apretados, ya que aun no teníamos comedor, pero era más agradable, después de la cena, fuimos a la sala a tomar café, comenzamos a platicar cosas triviales, hasta que llego el momento de la despedida.

.-Antes de irnos-dijo el director con una sonrisa-Les informo que estamos encubriendo su posición, por lo pronto, solo nosotros, los de la Orden sabemos donde están, pero esto no será por mucho tiempo ahora que están instalados les pido que elijan a su guardián.

.-Pero si ya lo se perfectamente-dijo James sonriendo-Será Sirius

.-¿Yo? preguntó sorprendido

.-¿Él?-yo también estaba sorprendida

.-Claro-nos miro sin quitar la sonrisa-Sirius es mi mejor amigo, y mi padrino de bodas, no tengo por que desconfiar de él, yo le confió mi vida a Sirius.

.-Entonces esta decidido-dijo Minerva sonriendo-Sirius será el guardián

.-Regresaremos en una semana para hacer el encantamiento-dijo Albus mirando fijamente a James, pero no sonrió ni nada por el estilo

Y sin más, se fueron, dejándonos a nosotros dos algo sorprendidos y a Sirius con cara de no comprender.

.-¿Estas seguro?-dijo finalmente Sirius después de diez minutos-¿Quieres que yo sea el guardián?

.-Sirius, confió plenamente en ti, dejaría que protegieras todo lo que es mio-luego me miro-Menos a mi esposa

Sirius rió un poco

.-¿Y tu Lily?

.-Estoy de acuerdo con James, se que no nos fallarías, ¿no?

.-No es que este dudando-dijo sin darle importancia-Solo quería estar seguro, ya que, no me he comportado de una forma muy confiable

.-Sirius-James lo miro fijamente-Eres mi amigo, y esa es razón suficiente para confiar en ti

Sirius sonrió tranquilo, y me pareció ver al Sirius de nuestros años en Hogwarts, me fui a lavar los trastes mientras ellos seguian pintando, por no decir que tenía una guerra de pintura, de nuevo me sentí tan idiota, desconfiando de Sirius, si James confía en el, yo también debo confiar, además, James puede leer la mente, sabría si Sirius esta en algo raro.

Dos días antes de que llegara Dumbledore, sin aviso, llego Remus, con una gran sonrisa, pero algo cansado, Sirius y James lo abrazaron tan fuerte que temí que se fuera a romper, luego Remus me miro y me abrazo con cuidado, después de todo, ya tenía cinco meses (el tiempo se va muy rápido)

.-Serás una madre muy linda, Lily-me susurro antes de separarse de mi

Inmediatamente lo invitamos a comer, mientras comíamos, Remus nos contó que se había ido a las montañas de Francia, ya que los lobos estaban empezando a aliarse con Voldemort, pero que algunos otros no estaban seguros y otros tantos estaban baja el hechizo del _Imperio_, así que no podían luchar o resistirse, eran pocos los que había logrado irse. Pero eran esos pocos los cuales Remus guiaba y los volvía aliados de Dumbledore.

.-¿Y has visto a Peter?-pregunté para cambiar de tema, era obvio que a Remus no le hacía ninguna gracia recordar aquello

.-¿Peter? No-tomo un poco de agua-Solo se que Dumbledore lo mando al extremo oeste de Londres

.-¿Y para que lo mando haya?

.-Quien sabe-Remus se encogió los hombros-Dumbledore es muy cuidadoso con nosotros, no nos deja saber mas de lo que necesitamos, con eso de que hay un espía entre nosotros

.-¿Ya te has enterado?-James parecía casi sorprendido, pero casi

.-Claro que si-tomo un bocado de guisado-Mientras estaba en la montaña, nos dieron el chispazo de la localización de tu casa, cuando llegamos, la Marca Tenebrosa ya estaba ahí, y los mortifagos desaparecieron, de hecho, fui yo quien le aviso a Dumbledore de tu casa

.-Así que tú enterraste a Rosh y Mei

.-Si, pero no fue fácil-suspiro-Como les he dicho, he intentado persuadir a varios lobos a aliarse con nosotros, pero tengo que hacerlo en secreto sino los mas leales a Voldemort me matarían, así que tuvimos que hacernos los occisos cuando llegaron los demás

.-Gracias Remus-James sonrió

.-Es lo menos que podía hacer-Remus sonrió con melancolía-Después de todo, las veces que fui a tu casa, ambos me trataron de maravilla, aun que no pude salvarles quería que tuvieran un lugar donde descansar

Después de la cena, nos fuimos a la sala para tomar café, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

.-Tu casa es linda-Remus sonrió-Pero, después de todo ¿siguen viviendo juntos?-refiriéndose a nosotros tres

.-NO!-exclamo Sirius muy deprisa, luego tosió un poco-Quiero decir, no, yo vivo en otro lugar, solo vengo a pasar el rato con ellos

.-Aun que parece que ya vives aquí-dije antes de tomar un poco de café-Sólo te falta dormir aquí-Remus rió un poco ante mi comentario

.-¿Saben? Eso me recuerda, en mi viaje a las montañas, de pura casualidad me encontré a Tom y Marlene

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si, Lily-Remus dejo la taza en la mesita de entro-Ya se casaron y viven en un pueblito _muggle_ cerca de Hogwarts

.-Casados?-James miro a Sirius sorprendido

.-Y no nos invitaron-termino Sirius moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa

.-Bueno, es que fue de urgencia-Remus sonrió mas-Por que ambos salieron con un regalo de mas

.-¿Eh?

.-Marlene esta embarazada, tienen como dos o tres meses mas que tu Lily

.-Imposible-puse mi mano en mi boca

.-Vaya, con que se comieron el pastel –empezó Sirius

.-Antes de la fiesta-termino con picardía James

.-Pues no fueron los únicos-dijo Remus sabiendo perfectamente por quienes lo decían

No pude evitarlo y me sonroje un poco, James no hizo caso del comentario anterior, pero si tenía las orejas coloradas, era tan lindo.

.-Pasando a otra cosa-dijo Sirius cambiando el tema-También se que Alice y Frank se casaron, bueno, realmente fue un rumor

.-¿Rumor?-pregunte intentando bajarme el sonrojo

.-Tú sabes Lily, lo que dijo el primo del vecino del amigo del tío de la florista de la hermana de la sobrina de la amante del cuñado de la nuera de la sirvienta de la casa de Frank.

.-Ah claro, ahora entiendo-gran mentira por mi parte

.-Bueno, si es un rumor, entonces es real, después de todo-dijo James sonriendo-Por el tiempo que tenemos ahora y por nuestro historial, lo mejor es mantener nuestra vida privada lo mas privada posible

.-¿Nuestro historial?

.-Si Lily-Remus me sonrió-Estamos en contra del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, sin mencionar el más fuerte, cruel y despiadado, si dejamos que sepa mucho de nosotros puede tomar ventaja de ello.

.-Supe también que Frank y Alice se han encontrado con Voldemort dos veces-dijo Sirius muy serio

.-Igual que nosotros-suspire cansada-Estamos en la misma organización, estamos casados y nos escondemos, solo falta que Alice también este embarazada

.-Que curioso, aun que-James se puso muy serio-Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable

.-¿Eh?

.-No me hagas caso cariño-sonrió de nuevo-Cosas mías

.-Cambiando de tema, ¿ya escogieron guardián?

.-Sirius-dijo James sin titubear ni un poco

.-¿Seguro?-Remus parecía no muy convencido

.-Claro, ¿Por qué todos lo preguntan? No tengo que desconfiar de Sirius

.-No es que no confié en Sirius, James-concreto Remus-Yo también confió en él, solo es que, no estoy muy seguro que sea la mejor opción

.-¿Cómo?

.-También lo había pensado-comentó Sirius-No me parece buena idea que yo sea el guardián

.-¿Desconfías de ti mismo?-James estaba algo sorprendido, igual que yo

.-Claro que no, sabes bien que daría mi vida antes de decir algo, pero, ¿Cómo te explico? Es algo…

.-Predecible-termino Remus-Piénsalo James, Voldemort no es tonto, de seguro ya sabe que vas a ser padre, eso no se puede ocultar, el último Potter va a tener a su primogénito, es una noticia que vuela así que ya sabe que te vas a esconder la única ventaja que tenemos es que él no sabe cual encantamiento utilizaremos para esconderte a Lily y a ti

.-Pero sea como sea, buscara al guardián

Hubo un silencio prolongado, ahora lo recordaba, hacía mucho leí sobre los hechizos para esconder las cosas, el que estábamos apunto de utilizar era uno, pero por lo menos había otros diez y todos dependían de un guardián, la única diferencia entre uno y otro era la duración y efectividad del hechizo.

.-Y como conoce mi vida de principio a fin-James parecía fastidiado-Asumirá que Sirius es mi guardián y lo ira a buscar, claro eso tiene mucha lógica

.-Aun que-Sirius sonrió-Eso se puede convertir en una ventaja

.-¿Ventaja?

.-Si Remus, podemos engañarlo

Nadie dijo nada, Sirius sonrió aun más

.-Mira James, hay que seguir con el plan, en donde yo soy el guardián, el día del hechizo, yo me haré pasar por él, pero yo no lo seré, debemos dejarle esta responsabilidad a alguien mas, para que Voldemort me este buscando y aun que me encuentre no podré decirle la palabra clave, por que no la voy a saber!

.-Claro!-Remus sonrió con Sirius-Tu serías un guardián de repuesto, el verdadero puede ser cualquiera menos tu

.-Bueno, no cualquiera-dijo Sirius-Debe ser alguien de quien nadie sospeche, alguien que sea la última persona en preguntarle, alguien como Peter

Silencio. James alzo una ceja.

.-¿Pretendes que mi guardián sea Peter? Te has vuelto loco!

.-No! escucha James, es mas seguridad para ti y para Lily, piénsalo, todos saben que soy tu mejor amigo, tu padrino de bodas y tu confidente, todos estarán detrás de mi, por que nadie sospecharía de Peter

.-Pero el no esta, así que no me parece

.-Vaya que eres terco-Sirius se hizo para atrás tu cabello-En dos días yo seré tu guardián, saldré de inmediato a esconderme, busco a Peter e intercambiamos posición, y así empezamos el juego.

.-Es que…

.-No habrá de que preocuparse, vamos James, así estará bien, dime ¿crees realmente que alguien en su sano juicio ponga a Peter con una responsabilidad tan grande? Ni Voldemort sospechara

James suspiro, se quito las gafas para frotarse los ojos, a decir verdad, la idea de Sirius no era tan descabellada, tenía mucha lógica y podría funcionar.

.-Con que eso opinas-dijo James tan de repente que me sobresalto-Bueno, si por ti esta bien, también para mi

Me miro sonriendo, había veces que no sabía cuando el podía leer la mente de los demás, pero bueno, Sirius se puso muy feliz al igual que Remus, al parecer los dos estaban seguros de que su plan no podía fallar.

Como ya era muy tarde, Remus y Sirius se quedaron a dormir, les prepare los dos sillones para que se acomodaran, al día siguiente, desayunamos y ambos se fueron por que tenían cosas que arreglar de Remus lo entendía, pero ¿de Sirius? ¿Que tenía que hacer? Aun que eso no me importaba mucho que digamos.

Al anochecer llegaron Dumbledore, McGonagall y Sirius, todos vestidos con sus túnicas negras y muy serios solo la profesora me sonrió con cariño y me abrazo de la misma forma.

.-¿Estas comiendo bien?-me pregunto como una madre preocupada-¿Todo bien con el bebe? ¿Cuánto llevas? ¿Has ido al médico?

.-Ya casi son seis meses-le dije sonriendo-James me ha estado cuidando y hemos ido con el médico del pueblo, todo va de maravilla, gracias Minerva

.-Minerva-dijo Dumbledore suavemente-Si no te molesta, me gustaría un poco de té

.-Claro Albus, vamos Lily, acompáñame a prepararlo

.-Claro

Ya en la cocina, Minerva saco la varita y dejo que todo lo hiciera la magia, algo que me aturdió un poco.

.-No te preocupes Lily, es de noche, no creo que tus vecinos estén pegamos en la ventana, además que hemos rodeado la casa con un encantamiento para que ellos no vean lo que hacemos, además-me miro fijamente-Albus quiere hablar de un asunto con James

.-¿Un asunto? ¿Sobre que?

.-Lo ignoro realmente no le he preguntado me parece bastante absurdo, solo se que es algo sobre una mujer loca

.-¿Mujer loca?

.-Si-la profesora puso una cara de desaprobación, muy conocida para mi-Una señorita que se dice ser vidente, ya sabes, para las clases de Adivinación, es la nieta de esa mujer que era la mejor vidente.

.-¿Trelawney?

.-Si _ella-_hizo una mueca-Dice que ella heredo el poder de la adivinación y que es una gran vidente, pero te diré una cosa, para mi ella es una gran farsante

.-¿Farsante?-sonreí divertida, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba la profesora de la Adivinación, ya que James tenía la misma opinión, curioso, ¿no?

.-Bueno, la Adivinación no es muy exacta-suspiro-Pero bueno, ayer en la tarde Dumbledore la entrevisto y cuando termino dijo que era mas que necesario poner ese guardián secreto y que no sabía si era bueno o malo lo que iba a pasar pero dijo que había que ser fuertes

.-¿De verdad?

.-No te aflijas Lily, seguramente fue una tontería

Minutos después, regresamos a la sala, me senté a lado de James, que se veía muy serio, Sirius me miraba algo preocupado, mientras que yo no sabía que demonios estaba pasando ¿debería asustarme o preocuparme por aquello que le dijo Dumbledore a James? ¿O debería hacer lo que Minerva, ignorar lo que sea que haya pasado?

.-Bueno, empezaremos con el encantamiento-dijo Dumbledore levantándose, sin siquiera tocar su taza-Minerva, quédate adentro con Lily, James y Sirius vamos afuera.

.-Bien Lily, tu solo siéntate, no necesitas hacer nada

Me senté esperando algo fuera de lo común, nunca había presenciado un hechizo como este y eso me emocionaba, la profesora movió ligeramente su varita y pronunció algunas palabras, fue un murmullo que no entendí, de pronto todo a mi alrededor empezó a brillar, saliendo pequeñas lucecitas del suelo, elevándose lentamente, y sin mas un resplandor cegador se hizo presente haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos, todo seguía normal, la profesora guardo su varita y me sonrió, se sentó a mi lado mientras que los demás entraban a la casa. Al ver a Sirius me preocupe un poco, ya que se veía algo pálido.

.-Por Dios! Sirius, ¿estas bien?-le pregunté mientras iba a su lado

.-Si, solo estoy mareado-comentó poniendo una mano en su cabeza-Tranquila Lily, no pasa nada

.-Mejor siéntate-le dije mientras tomaba su brazo y lo ponía sobre mis hombros-Te preparare algo, te hará bien un café negro sin azúcar

.-Veo que sabes como ayudar al guardián, ¿cierto, Lily?

.-Bueno Albus-sonreí mientras dejaba a Sirius en el sillón-No por nada era un 'ratoncito de Biblioteca'-y fui a la cocina para traerle su café a Sirius

Cuando regrese, me senté a lado de Sirius, dándole su café, él solo me sonrió y lo tomo sin decir nada, pero de inmediato le regreso el color al rostro.

.-Bien, ya es hora de partir-dijo mientras me regresaba la taza vacía

.-¿Tan pronto? Pero acabas de recuperarte

.-El tiempo es oro, preciosa-se coloco su gabardina negra-Y no puedo perder mas tiempo espero que me avisen cuando el salga

.-Claro que si-respondí mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta-Por favor, cuídate mucho Sirius

.-Pero, ¿con quien crees que hablas? Todo saldrá bien-me abrazo-Tu y James estarán bien, de eso me encargo-y me beso tiernamente la mejilla

.-Ey, te recuerdo que es mi esposa-escuche la voz de James algo molesta-No se te olvide

.-Nunca-Sirius me soltó y abrazo a James-Cuídate

Se despidió de Albus y Minerva, me sonrió para poder subir a su motocicleta e irse (¿Cuándo compro una motocicleta voladora?), poco después Albus y Minerva se despidieron y se fueron dejándonos solos.

.-Tanto interés por Sirius-me comentó James suavemente-Es tan extraño por tu parte

.-Eso es por que es nuestro amigo y a mi preocupa su salud, además, esta arriesgando tanto por nosotros.

.-Bueno-James se sentó en el sillón-No es por nada pero creo que a Sirius se le acabaron las ganas de vivir

.-No digas eso-me senté a lado de James-Eso es muy cruel

.-Pero puede ser verdad

.-No-me recosté sobre él-Sirius tiene muchas razones para vivir, tiene que proteger a este bebe.

.-Oye, por cierto, ¿cuanto falta para que este pequeñito salga?

.-Cuatro

James hizo un puchero

.-Falta muuuuucho

.-Ya veras que se pasan volando

.-Espero que así sea, ya quiero ser papa-me beso la mejilla

Después de eso casi no socializamos con nadie, aun que realmente nadie sabía mucho sobre nosotros, solo éramos un rumor de aquellos que la gente no pone atención, solo éramos 'Creo que los Potter viven por ahí', 'Los Potter? Creo que si los he escuchado?'. No importaba, después de todo, yo tenía a James y el a mi, no necesitábamos nada mas. Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta que en ese momento arreglaba mi jardín donde había un hermoso rosal, y un pequeño árbol de peras. James se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico tanto el _muggle_ como el mágico.

Me seque el sudor de mi frente mientras observaba el cielo, que linda mañana, suspire suavemente, de repente sentí un pequeño dolor en mi vientre puse mi mano en mi estomago, ahora voluminoso al parecer este niño era algo inquieto. Entre a la casa, donde James me sonrió, dejó su periódico para ir a abrazarme, me beso con ternura

.-Si vieras lo hermosa que te ves embarazada

.-Pero James-bese la punta de su nariz-Estoy muy gordita

.-No, estas preciosa-beso mi frente-Desayuno?

.-Ah, con que ahí iba la cosa-lo empuje un poco-Ahorita te lo hago

.-Bueno, con desayuno o no, sigues siendo hermosa

.-Entonces no hago nada

.-No! Por favor, tengo que comer

.-Tranquilo, era broma

James me beso la mejilla para sentarse y regresar a leer el periódico, fui a la cocina, y al sacar un sartén sentí el dolor mas fuerte que había experimentado en mi vida, se me cayo el sartén y me puse de rodillas, de un momento a otro, James se encontraba a mi lado.

.-Linda ¿Qué pasa?

.-Ya viene-dije suavemente

.-¿El desayuno?

.-No tonto, el bebe

.-Pero, ¿no iba a ser dentro de dos semanas?

.-Pues el bebe dice que ahora-sentí otra pulsación-James….

.-Ok, no podemos ir a cualquier hospital, espera aquí

Pasaron unos minutos, después James regreso a mi lado me tomo la mano y me dijo que respirara profundo, quien sabe cuanto paso pero llegaron dos hombres vestidos de blanco me sentaron en una silla y de inmediato nos encaminamos a un hospital, me di cuenta que no era cualquier lugar sino era el hospital de los magos San Mungo ¿Cómo llegamos? Eso no importaba, sentí otro dolor ya sabía finalmente que era las contracciones (bueno, no soy tan diestra en el tema y soy primeriza), James nunca se fue de mi lado ya que me tomaba de la mano y me decía cosas dulces para que olvidara un poco el dolor (cosa que no ayudaba mucho).

Nos dejaron en un cuarto blanco y una ventana no me fije en los detalles por que el dolor era demasiado, James se sentó a mi lado aun seguíamos tomados de la mano.

.-Vamos Lily, ya estamos aquí

.-¿Y eso de que me sirve?-otra contracción

.-Deberías relajarte

.-Fácil decirlo

En eso, entro un señor con una gran sonrisa y una bata blanca.

.-Buenos días, bueno, casi tardes-sonrió dulcemente-Lily Potter ¿cierto? Es el primero, déjame revisar

James miro al doctor con desconfianza mientras me revisaba, dolor, apreté nuevamente la mano de James.

.-Todo va bien, no te preocupes linda, estas en proceso de parto

.-No me diga! Casi no me doy cuenta!

.-Bien, ahora les envió a una enfermera-y sin más, salió con la misma sonrisa con la que entro

.-¿Eso es todo?

.James iba a decir algo, pero en eso entro una enfermera con una sonrisa ¿de que sonreían? ¿Les daba gracia mi dolor?

.-Hola preciosa, ¿lista para sacar al bebe?

.-Lista o no, el quiere salir

.-Bueno, hay que hacer lo que el mande-me volvió a revisar-Primero que nada, prepárate por que va a doler

.-¿Mas?-era broma...tenía que ser broma

.-Linda, apenas te estas preparando, el niño todavía no piensa salir hasta dentro de un rato

.-¿Qué es 'dentro de un rato'?

Solo sonrió

.-Respira profundo-y se fue

Comencé a inhalar y exhalar como me habían enseñado (un mini curso de padres primerizos), pero eso no ayudaba realmente, James solo estaba con su cara seria, paso unos minutos (o horas que voy a saber) cuando regreso la enfermera.

.-Oiga, no le puede dar algo?-preguntó James-Es que si le duele, y a mi también-refiriéndose a su mano

Ella solo sonrió

.-Solo podemos esperar-y se volvió a ir

.-¿Esperar? ¿Esta bromeando?

.-Supongo que no, es todo lo que podemos hacer

.-Claro es fácil decirlo

.-Vamos no es para tanto

.-No es para tanto? Tengo una idea, mejor cambiamos los papeles, yo seré la que esta quieta sin sentir nada, y tu serás quien muera del dolor ¿te parece?

.-No creo que sea posible, cielo.

.-Entonces no opines

Volví con mi respiración, inhalando y exhalando, realmente no funcionaba, apreté con más fuerza la mano de James, espero que esto acabe pronto por que siento que me voy a morir.

.-Bien preciosas, ¿Cómo vas?-preguntó la enfermera entrando por tercera vez (¿o cuarta? Ah no importa) me volvió a revisar-Si que eres rápida, solo han pasado ocho horas y ya estas bien dilatada

.-¿Eso es rápido?

.-Linda, hay mujeres que tardan doce horas,-debía estar bromeando-Le hablare al médico para ver si ya es hora-y salió

.-Pues para mi ya es hora, desde hace mucho que es la hora

James solo volteo a mirarme e intento darme una sonrisa.

.-Cariño, se que te duele, pero ¿podrías soltar mi mano un momento? Es que ya no siento mis dedos

Como pude le solté, pero me seguía doliendo vi como James se tomo su mano y la comenzó a masajear. Momentos después, el médico regreso y me volvió a revisar (me sentía mas manoseada que nada, pero en fin) y me sonrió (¿de que demonios se ríe? Idiota me duele! No le veo ninguna gracia a eso!!)

.-Enfermera-dijo suavemente-Envíenla a la sala de parto, ese niño ya viene

Y así fue, me enviaron a la sala de parto, James se quedo a mi lado hasta donde pudo ya que, pasando una habitación, lo único que puedo hacer es gritarme que me quería, después que desapareció, el dolor se hizo mas fuerte, según yo claro, Dios….¿por que duele tanto? Comencé a gritar, una enfermera se acerco a mi y ni entendí lo que me dijo, solo se que me hablaba y me sacaba el sudor de la frente.

Llegamos a la sala, escuche a varias enfermeras hablar, y al médico que dijo 'Es parto natural' después, me abrieron las piernas, y escuche un suave 'Ya todo termina'. Claro como no, como no es ella la que siente que se le va a romper la mitad para abajo de su cuerpo es fácil decirlo…..Volví a gritar y seguí las instrucciones del médico….

xxx

.-Felicidades señor Potter!-dijo felizmente un médico, que salía de la sala de parto-Es usted padre de un saludable varón!

James salto de su lugar, Sirius y Remus, que habían llegado poco tiempo después de que Lily entrara a la sala de parto, lo abrazaron con euforia.

.-Soy papa! Y es varón!

.-Se ve que esta muy contento con lo acontecido-dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa

.-Y debe estarlo-respondió Dumbledore algo serio

.-¿No te da gusto, Albus?

.-Si Minerva, mucho-pero no sonaba convincente-Pero cuando llegue la hora Minerva, tendremos que ser fuertes, por el bien de ellos

Minerva lo miro sin entender, mientras que los tres Merodeadores saltaban sin cesar. Ellos no sabía, aun no debían de saber que el nacimiento de ese niño significaría algo mas de lo que aparentaba.

.-Un favor Minerva

.-Dime

.-Quiero que vayas a ver a los Lombottom, me gustaría saber como están ellos

.-¿Qué?

.-Pero después, ahora hay que ver a la nueva mama

.-Estas actuando raro

.-Son ideas tuyas-sonrió-James-dijo mas fuerte para atraer su atención-Felicidades!

Y James volvió a romper en gritos de euforia.

Xxx

Desperté poco a poco, a decir verdad aun me dolía un poco, pero ya no como antes, mire a mí alrededor para ver que pasaba, divise a la enfermera que traía algo en los brazos.

.-Felicidades, linda, es un niño

Alce mis brazos para que me lo diera, ella con gusto me lo entrego, lo mire fijamente, estaba dormido en mis brazos, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sonreí.

.-Y pensar que me doliste tanto...

.-LILY!!

.-Por favor señor, contrólese, su esposa…..

Mire a la puerta y vi a James con una gran sonrisa, al parecer la enfermera lo estaba deteniendo, pero él ignoraba todo lo que le decía, como se dio cuenta que era una batalla perdida decidió dejarlo así

.-Déjame cargarlo

.-Pues ven-sonreí por que no tardo ni dos segundos en estar a mi lado y, prácticamente, quitármelo.

.-Es precioso, se parece a mi

.-No hay duda de eso

.-Pero...

.-¿Pero?

.-Me encantan sus ojos

.-¿Sus ojos? Ya lo despertaste?

.-Si, mira

Me lo mostró, y sonreí

.-Son verdes

.-Como los de la mujer que amo

James se sentó a mi lado, el pequeño lo miro, y luego volteo a verme.

.-Creo que ya reconoció a su mama-me dijo mientras me lo entregaba

.-Bienvenido, Harry-le dije mientras le besaba la frente

.-Harry James Potter-James me abrazo-Te amo tanto Lily

.-Y yo a ti

Y me beso, ahora estaba muy feliz, con mi pequeño en mis brazos y el hombre que amo a mi lado, todo era perfecto ya no importaba si existía algún Voldemort o algo que pudiera arruinar mi felicidad...todo era perfecto

Continuara…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Solo puedo decir que muuuy a mi pesar tuve que revisar este capitulo yo, XD soy algo floja, no quería hacerlo, pero mis dos niñas se perdieron por el mundo (Naike y Elis Black) en fin, también tengo otra noticia, como se podrán dar cuenta, esta historia ya se va acabar, me temo que este será el penúltimo capitulo….por que el que sigue puede ser el final…..

Bueno, todo depende de mi inspiración, puede que haga otros dos, pero no se, habría que ver….en fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos!!

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	34. Silencios incomodos

**Yo siempre estaré contigo**

34. Silencios incómodos.

Todos estaban reunidos, sonriendo, como si nada pudiera molestarlos. Sirius tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe, que estaba con sus ojitos abiertos, atento a cada movimiento, ha cada sonido, moviendo sus manitas extendidas de un lado a otro, emocionado, y sonriendo tan dulcemente que daban ganas de comérselo a besos, lo mas curioso era la actitud del joven Black, parecía que él era el padre, mostraba con orgullo al niño en brazos a todos los invitados que estaban emocionados por el pequeño.

Los padres, abrazados, sonriendo, observaban como su mejor amigo cargaba al bebe, se miraron y se besaron con cariño, expresando su felicidad y orgullo, dos personas se acercaron, un hombre alto delgado y una gran barba blanca, y una mujer, con el cabello perfectamente recogido, con sus facciones, normalmente rudas, apacibles y llenas de felicidad, felicitaron a la pareja por tener un niño tan hermoso.

Y así pasaron las horas, el joven Black enseñando al niño que acababa de apadrinar, con su otro mejor amigo, Remus Lupin a su lado, sonriendo feliz por ver un rayito de esperanza para la alegría, y también, estaba un hombre regordete, que sonreía, aun cuando se veía nervioso, estaba feliz por poder ver al hijo de su mejor amigo y protector, los tres estaban con el pequeño, haciendo caras y gestos para ganarse risitas de aprobación y diversión por parte del pequeño, los padres, James y Lily, recibían felicitaciones por todo el mundo, hasta de gente que no estaban seguros de conocer, pero la llegada de Harry James Potter, les abría un momento de olvidarse del miedo que se esparcía constantemente, la llegada de un nuevo ser les recordaba que no todo estaba perdido.

Todo era perfecto, las risas, las constantes fotos, las felicitaciones, las bromas, parecía que no existía ningún mago peligroso y tenebroso capaz de matar a cualquiera, que no estaban en tiempos oscuros, era otro día tranquilo y en paz.

Nadie podía arruinar ese día, ese pequeño era la alegría de la joven pareja, pero lo que no sabían y no estaban preparados era para lo que venía, la responsabilidad de ser padres.

xxx

Un llanto sonó por toda la casa, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta la paz de la habitación, abrí un ojo y vi el despertador, las tres de la mañana. Me incorpore de la cama como pude, me quede sentada un momento mientras me acostumbraba a la oscuridad, intentando no sentirme tan desorientada, mire a mi lado izquierdo, James estaba profundamente dormido, en una posición un tanto extraña y con la boca ligeramente abierta, el llanto siguió, James se movió un poco, tenía que ir a darle de comer a Harry.

Me levante, y arrastrando los pies fui a la habitación continua, hay estaba la cuna, donde Harry lloraba con intensidad, me sorprendió un poco ver la fuerza que tenía, si yo fuera así de resistente, sonreí un poco, quizás pudiera cuidar a este pequeño demonio. Lo levante con ternura.

.-Pero si comes que da gusto mi pequeño,- lo acune en mis brazos-Y ahora, tendrás que estar calladito para no despertar a papá.

Me senté en una mecedora, cortesía de Remus, y me descubrí el pecho, acomode a Harry y comencé a amamantarlo, siempre que veía a mi madre alimentar a Petunia me preguntaba que se sentiría, ella solo me decía que era hermoso, pero le gustaría que no mordieran tan fuerte, aun no se si Harry muerde, pero se que darle de comer es tan lindo que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Mientras lo veía comer, me comencé a mecer lentamente mientras que cantaba una canción que me fascinaba cuando era niña, la que mi madre me cantaba cuando no podía dormir, después de un rato, largo y encantador, se quedo dormido. Bese su frente con cariño y seguí meciéndome, estaba tan cansada, aun que ya no teníamos tanto trabajo por nuestro bebe, la Orden nos agotaba. Hacia mucho que no sabía nada de nadie, ni de Remus, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni Frank o Alice, Tom, Marlene, nadie, parecía que después del bautizo de Harry todos se escondieron.

Suspire cerrando mis ojos, descansando un momento, sintiendo como me relajaba intensamente, de un momento a otro, sentí algo muy cálido en mi frente, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de James, se veía agotado, su belleza natural era pagada por el cansancio, pero su aromo conquistador seguía tan profundo y penetrante como siempre. Me sonrió y me beso suavemente.

.-Te veías como un ángel-miro a mi regazo-Cargando a un pequeño demonio

Reí un poco

.-Debo reconocer-sonreí-Que este niño se parece a su padre

.-Claro de quien mas puede ser

.-Sirius también es un buen padre-bromee un poco

.-Pero no es tan guapo como yo

.-Tienes razón, él es mas guapo que tu

.-Mala

.-Pero-bese su mejilla-Eres el más listo y encantador de los dos, y ante todo, eres al que amo

.-Eso me parece suficiente-y me beso de nuevo.

.-Ya se ha dormido-me acomode la ropa y fui a dejar a Harry en su cuna

.- ¿Sabes? Me da envidia Harry

.- ¿Envidia? ¿Por que razón? Solo es un bebe

.-Si, pero puede dormir en tu regazo cada vez que quiere, nada mas tiene que llorar y ya vas con él, y pasa mas tiempo que yo contigo

.-Bueno, debo admitir que tengo dos hombres importantes en mi vida y uno es más demandante que otro, pero el más importante es el que llora y no puede hacer nada solo

.-Pero aun así no me haces caso

.-Hablaba de Harry, pero en fin

Reímos un poco y me abrazo por la cintura mientras veíamos como nuestro hijo se acomodaba dormitando, moviendo sus manitas, hasta que encontró su lugar y se quedaba quieto, descansando.

.-Eso también me da envidia, cuanto tiempo tiene para descansar y nosotros apenas y dormimos

.- ¿Esas son malas noticias?

.-Muy malas, pero no aquí, no vamos a interrumpir la paz del momento

Suspire cansada, James salió primero del cuarto, yo todavía me tome el tiempo para ver un rato mas a mi pequeño bebe, es cierto, estamos pasando por un momento crítico, lo que significaba que la infancia de mi hijo estaba en peligro. Le acaricie su rostro y finalmente salí, me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba James, sentado en la cama dormitando. Sonreí.

Me puse atrás de él y comencé a darle un masaje en los hombros, él me tomo las manos y me atrajo hacia el para darme un beso.

.-Te amo tanto Lily

.-Y yo a ti-bese su nariz-Pero déjate de cursilerías y dime que pasa

James suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello.

.-Es Frank y Alice

.- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

.-Bueno, pues al parecer están en las mismas circunstancias que nosotros

.-Explícate

.-Tienen un hijo, se llama Neville, y al parecer también se están escondiendo de Voldemort, parece que ellos también han tenido algunos roces con el Señor Tenebroso

.- ¿Y eso es malo?

.-Pues realmente no se como explicártelo, pero Dumbledore parece algo consternado, dice que se han abierto dos caminos, y se ve algo angustiado, no me lo dice pero lo siento, además, hay algunas dudas que aun tengo que resolver, y también….

.- ¿Si?-le dije para animarlo a continuar ya que había hecho una pausa

.-Me ha llamado para realizar una misión

.- ¿Misión?-arquee una ceja-¿Estas loco? ¿O estas de broma?

.-Tengo que ir, es mi deber

.- ¿Deber? Te diré cual es tu deber-me levante de la cama-Es estar aquí y cuidar de tu hijo, ¡Te recuerdo que eres padre!-esta bien me había exaltado por nada, pero él y yo teníamos un acuerdo

-Ya lo se, pero la Orden me ha pedido que….

-Me importa un pepino si la Orden te pidió que fueras a robarle las joyas a la reina de Inglaterra, no vas a ir y eso es todo, tu deber es estar aquí conmigo.

-Escucha Lily, se que prometí no ir a ninguna misión, ni aceptar nada, pero ellos me necesitan

-¿Y que no hay nadie mas? ¡Te recuerdo que somos más de cincuenta personas dentro de la Orden! ¡No eres indispensable! ¡Hay mas personas aparte de ti!

.-Es cierto Lily, hay mucha gente en la Orden, pero todos están trabajando, están haciendo cosas para ayudar a las personas, para cuidarlas, mientras que yo estoy aquí, confinado en una casa sin hacer nada.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Así es Lily! ¿Te acuerdas por que entre a la Orden? ¡Para proteger a la gente! ¡Para eso entramos los dos! Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil, pero aun así aceptamos esa responsabilidad, pero ahora estamos aquí, atados sin poder salir a realizar el juramento que hicimos.

Nos miramos un momento, hacía mucho que no habíamos discutido, tanto que ya había olvidado de que los dos tenemos un carácter explosivo cuando nos dicen algo que no queremos y no medimos las palabras, pero aun cuando lo sabía, lo que me dijo me dolió más de lo que cualquier cosa que me haya dicho antes. Suspire. ¿Atado? ¿Así se sentía?

.-Entonces perdóname James-lo mire fijamente-No sabía que te sentías así, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que habías sacrificado y es muy triste saber que te desilusiona tu vida-fui a la puerta que conecta a la habitación de Harry-Tienes razón, no era mi intención atarte de lo que quieres, no quería ser un estorbo, y te aseguro que Harry tampoco.

Entre a la habitación y cerré, no escuche nada todo estuvo en silencio total, me acerque a la cuna de Harry, quien seguía dormido, me sentí aliviada, al menos nuestros gritos no lo despertaron. En ese momento recordé lo que había pasado, y aunque quise evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no las podía contener ni detener. No sabía que me había convertido en un estorbo para James, ni que consideraba a Harry como algo que le impedía su propia felicidad.

Me acomode poniendo mis brazos en la cuna y apoyando mi mejilla en ellos, mire a mi niño, para mi, Harry era lo mejor que me hubiera pasado, me daba una gran alegría cuidarlo y amarlo. Cuando lo bautizamos, le envié una invitación a Petunia, creí que no me contestaría y me ignoraría, pero me sorprendió cuando me regreso la invitación con una carta de felicitación, y otra donde me decía que también tenía un bebe, de nombre Duddle y me mando un pastel, un poco quemado, pero lo que interesa fue la intención, aun cuando al final me mando a decir que ya no me enviaría nada. Eso me decía que al menos Petunia no me odiaba del todo.

Nunca había sentido algo así, de verdad pensé que James era feliz, pero al parecer, la única feliz de esta vida era yo. Cerré los ojos buscando controlarme, no podía llorar como loca todo el tiempo. Un suave sollozo me hizo abrir los ojos, Harry ya se había despertado, mire el reloj de mi mano izquierda, me sorprendí un poco al ver que ya habían pasado cuatro horas y Harry ya pedía su comida.

Lo cargue y volví a acomodarme en la mecedora para darle de comer a mi niño, volví a cantar la canción de cuna, pero no pude contener unas lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, tome la mano de Harry con cariño, para mi, mi bebe nunca sería un estorbo, solo es algo mas para que pueda ser feliz. Un pequeño dolor, vaya que este niño si muerde algo duro.

Paso el tiempo, y Harry se quedo dormido, lo volví a dejar en su cuna y me percate que ya estaba por amanecer, suspire y miré nuevamente a Harry, no importaba, si James quería irse, yo podía cuidar a mi pequeño. No había problema. Entre de nuevo a la habitación, James estaba de pie en la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Me acerque a él y bese su nuca, abrazándolo por la espalda, el de inmediato puso sus manos sobre las mías.

.-Ven, vamos a la cama, va a amanecer pronto.

.-Pero…

.-Ya, tienes que descansar

.-Lily, no quise decir que eras un estorbo-James volteo a verme-Ni tu ni Harry lo son, para mi son lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado, es solo que….

Lo bese suavemente, ya no dijo nada.

.-Lo sé mi amor, y por eso has lo que debes hacer, me has dado mucho y yo solo quiero que cumplas lo que necesites hacer, ¿si? Ahora, vamos a dormir, mi otro bebe tiene que descansar al menos las siguientes cuatro horas.

James me sonrió y dejo que lo guiara a la cama, ahí le estuve dando caricias en su cabello hasta que se quedo dormido, bese su mejilla.

.-Solo quiero que seas feliz, haciendo lo que quieras hacer-le susurré-No importa que escojas, te amo, mi ciervo amado.

Lo abrace y cerré mis ojos, tenía que contestar a mi cuerpo y descansar un poco.

xxx

La mañana era tranquila, los pajarillos cantaban, Harry jugaba en la sala, caminando a gatas, riendo por todo, James estaba sentado en el comedor, con leyendo _El Profeta_, estaba muy absorto en su lectura, yo me encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, huevos con tocino, un poco de jugo de naranja, pan tostado y algo de avena, por si alguien no lo sabía, a James siempre le ha encantado la avena, y por mas que se sienta satisfecho, siempre la come.

Termine el desayuno, arregle la mesa para poder comer, James solo me miro por arriba del periódico y lo dobló, se lo puso en sus piernas y abrió el periódico _muggle, _últimamente lo leía con detenimiento, le puse su comida en frente, él seguía leyendo y bese su cabello.

.-Ya esta el desayuno

James me miro y sonrió, doblo el periódico y lo puso a un lado. Fui a la sala y recogí a Harry, el cual sonrió divertido.

.-Ven pequeño, es hora de comer

Regrese al comedor con Harry en brazos, James ya estaba comiendo, acomode a Harry en mi pecho y comenzó a comer, y con una mano, aun no se como le hice, también comí. El desayuno paso sin percances, al terminar, subí a Harry a su cuna, ya que se había quedado dormido, cuando baje James estaba lavando los platos. Sonreí complacida, no podría tener un esposo más perfecto.

Terminando, los dos nos sentamos en el sofá abrazados, sin decir nada, sintiendo la respiración del otro.

.-Ya lo decidí-me dijo de repente-Ya se que haré

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos, ya sabía su respuesta, lo conozco de maravilla, me acomodé más en su pecho.

.-Me alegra-bese su cuello-Será mejor que descanses un poco

Me miro sin entender, sonreí otra vez para después besar su nariz

.-Te conozco-me levante-Faltan cosas para Harry, ¿por qué no vas a comprarlas?

.-Pero...

.-Vamos, aquí te espero, ¿a dónde mas iría?

James me sonrió, me beso tiernamente en los labios y subió a la recamara, yo seguí de pie en medio de la sala, era lo mejor, así tenía que ser, James sabe cuales son sus prioridades y yo las comprendo. Minutos después bajo con su abrigo puesto.

.-Te amo-me dijo antes de besarme en los labios y salir de la casa sin mas.

Y seguí de pie, sintiendo por primera vez la ausencia de James en la casa, suspiré cansada y me volví a sentar. Yo se que no tardará, por que me ama. Pero aun así, no pude evitar llorar en silencio.

Y pasaron los días, las semanas hasta que se convirtió en dos meses y medio, estaba tendiendo la ropa de Harry y la mía, no sabía que pudiera terminar tan pronto de lavarla, mire al cielo, hacía dos meses y medio que James se había marchado y no tenía noticias de él, yo sabía de antemano que estaba bien, pero una lechuza diciéndome como le iba estaría mejor.

Me sentía sola, no era que me doliera su decisión, es solo que esperaba, aun que sea, algo diferente. Suspire, era lo mejor, aunque no lo pareciera. Un llanto se escucho dentro de la casa, sacándome de mis pensamientos, Harry me necesitaba, sonreí al menos alguien me necesitaba.

Mientras le daba de comer a Harry, pensé en muchas cosas, tantas que me perdía entre mis pensamientos y se me olvidaba lo que estaba pensando al principio, recordé muchas otras, entre ellas mi vida en matrimonio, esperaba que fuera diferente, pero después de todo soy una bruja, tenía que ser así. Deje a Harry en la cuna cuando alguien toco el timbre.

Me asusté, nunca había escuchado sonar el timbre, después de todo estábamos ocultos, volvió a sonar y me acerque lentamente a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Debería abrir? Trague saliva mientras tomaba la perilla, volvió a sonar el timbre, volví a tomar aire para tener fuerzas para abrir. Y finalmente abrí.

-¿Sirius?-pregunté extrañada cuando lo vi, se veía algo harapiento y nervioso-¿Qué pasa?

Entro sin más, cerrando la puerta y me miro esperanzado. Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien

-¿Perdón?

Me soltó y me miro fijamente, su mirada era seria.

.-No hay tiempo Lily, tenemos que irnos

-¿Como?

-¡¡Trae a Harry y todo lo que puedas, tenemos que salir ya!!-decía mientras recorría toda la sala, entraba a la cocina y volvía a salir

.-Pero....Sirius no entiendo...

.-Ya te dije no hay tiempo, toma a Harry y lo que puedas, tus cosas y de él, pero rápido

.-¡¡Sirius, explícame!!

.- ¿Confías en mi no?-asentí-Entonces has lo que te digo, tenemos dos minutos-me quede quieta-¡¡Pero ya!!

Salí de mi transe y corrí al cuarto de Harry, tome algunas mamilas, ropa, pañales, mantas y algunas cosas mas, las metí en una maleta. Y en otra metí algunas mudas de ropa y otras cosas que eran importantes para mí. No se como le hice, pero un minuto y medio después estaba en la sala con dos maletas y Harry en brazos.

.- ¡Vamos!

Sirius tomo una maleta y salió de la casa, le seguí. Aun era de día, pero Sirius se veía muy nervioso, pasando dos cuadras, vi a Peter que estaba recargado en una pared de una calle desabitada, ahí estaba la motocicleta de Sirius, hacia mucho que no la veía

.-¡¡_Canuto_!! ¡¡Te has tardado!!

.-Ya estamos aquí-le dio (aventó) la maleta-Es hora de irnos, Lily, sube.

Iba a preguntar donde cuando vi un pequeño carrito que estaba a lado de la moto, Peter amarró ambas maletas y yo subí a ese pequeño carrito, Sirius subió a la moto y Peter se sentó atrás de él. Y arranco. Fue una sensación extraña por que comenzamos a andar y de un momento a otro estábamos volando, esa experiencia era nueva para mí.

.-Sirius ¿qué pasa?

.-Cuando lleguemos-fue todo lo que dijo

Y estuvimos en silencio, el viaje fue muy largo, varias veces Harry despertó llorando, tanto de hambre como de miedo, Sirius solo me decía que lo callara, como si fuera tan fácil, finalmente cuando anochecía llegamos a un pueblito, Sirius se estaciono atrás de una casa y bajamos, Peter tomo las maletas y la llevo adentro.

.-Vamos-volvió a decir mientras me ayudaba a bajar y me metía a la casa mirando a todos lados, estaba sudando.

.-Sirius....

.-Aquí no

Y entramos a la casa, se veía normal, muy tranquila y acogedora, pero no nos dirigimos ni a la sala ni la cocina, las pasamos de largo y fuimos a lo que supuse que era un sótano. Bajamos en silencio, Sirius casi arrastrándome, cuando bajamos, me sorprendí al ver una sala, una cocina, y una recamara, y me sorprendió más ver a Alice esperándonos en el pie de la escalera.

.-Me habías asustado Black-le dijo enojada-Pensé que no llegarías

.-Ya estamos aquí, no alegues.

.-¡¡Lily!!-me dijo al verme-¡¡Estas bien!!-y me abrazo, con cuidado para no lastimar a Harry que lo tenía en brazos

.- ¿Alice, que sucede?

.-Dios, que alivio-ignoro mi pregunta-¡¡Frank!! Cariño, Lily esta aquí

.-¡¡Gracias al cielo!!-exclamo Frank saliendo de la cocina-Sirius tardaste tanto que pensé que les había pasado algo.

.- ¿Qué parte de que ya estamos aquí no les parece suficiente? Esta bien-miro a Alice-Linda, ¿tienes algo de comer?

.-Cierto no han comido-dijo Alice alarmada-Frank, dales algo de comer, Lily sígueme

Los dos (Sirius y Peter) se fueron a la cocina con Frank, mientras yo seguía a Alice dentro de la 'casa' me sorprendió cuan grande era, suspire, nunca me terminaría de asombrar por lo fabuloso que podía ser la magia. Bajamos unas escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones, entramos a una y vi que era una cama con una cuna.

.-Deja aquí a Harry-me dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi niño que dormía-Y te presento a Neville

.- ¿Neville?

.-Es mi hijo-sonrió soñada-Es tan lindo como Harry, aunque -vio a Harry- Neville es mas lindo

.-Ni lo sueñes

Sonreímos y después de dejar a Harry, fuimos a otra habitación cerca de la mía, eran idénticas, solo que esta tenía una cama matrimonial, fuimos a la cuna donde dormía el pequeño hijo de Alice y me pareció una ternura, estaba muy gordito, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y se movía constantemente.

.-Es precioso-le dije sonriendo-Pero no tanto como Harry, exageraste

.-Amor de cuervo-cargo al pequeño-Frank y yo estamos orgullosos de él, es nuestro tesoro, si vieras a mi suegra, le encanto la idea de ser abuela

No comenté nada, solo sonreí, estaba segura que mi mama también se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Harry tenía la desafortunada suerte que su único pariente vivo era mi hermana, y lo peor es que no lo quería. Alice dejo a su bebe y salimos, para ir a otra habitación que parecía una sala y tenía bocadillos y unas tazas de te.

.-Siéntate Lily, los hombres tienen mucho de que hablar

Nos sentamos, teme uno de los bocadillo y comí, realmente tenía mucha hambre. Alice solo tomo té.

.-Te preguntaras que haces aquí, ¿verdad?

.-Si, me ayudaría mucho que me explicaras

Alice sonrió.

.-Bueno, como ves esta es mi casa, arriba de nosotros esta una familia _muggle_, no te preocupes, no tienen idea de que estamos aquí.

.-Entiendo, utilizaron la magia del guardián secreto de tierra.

.-Si, mientras ellos no nos descubran estamos a salvo de todo-sonrió-Bueno, es que no confiamos en nadie como para pedirle que sea nuestro guardián, y en quien confiamos-me miro-Están en la misma situación que nosotros.

.-Oh-tome un poco de té-¿Y que hago aquí?

.-Ah, pues si ¿ves que tienen a Sirius como guardián y quería pasárselo a Peter para que nadie sospechara?-asentí-Nos dimos cuenta que no se puede, una vez que se emplea el hechizo y se escoge un guardián es imposible cambiarlo, por ello Sirius te trajo aquí

.-Sigo sin entender

.-Les estábamos ayudando a cambiar de guardián, pero el Señor Tenebroso se dio cuenta y si seguíamos intentando, nos hubiera descubierto a nosotros también

.- ¿A ustedes?

.-Sucede que fuimos algo descuidados y el Señor Tenebroso se dio cuenta de donde estaban, y de que estabas sola con Harry, no estaba James, y para prevenir te trajimos antes que el fuera a buscarte

.-Pero James no esta...

.-No Lily, él no busca a James, el busca a Harry.

Me quede fría

.- ¿Disculpa?

.-Aun que parece extraño así es la situación, creo que no quiere que tu hijo crezca, que curioso ¿no?

Silencio

.- ¿Entonces?

.-Sirius y Peter fueron por ti, vamos a dejar que se tranquilice las cosas, que piense que se ha equivocado y luego te regresaremos a tu casa-tomo un poco de té

Suspire

.-Que envidia te tengo-Alice me miro sin comprender-Digo, tu sabes lo que esta sucediendo, mientras que yo vivo aislada de todo

.-Pues estas equivocada Lily, todas te envidiamos.

.- ¿Todas?

.-Si, Marlene, Joan, yo…muchas mujeres de la Orden estamos tan celosas.

.- ¿De verdad? No entiendo por que.

.-Bueno, tanto Dumbledore como James te han protegido para que vivas en paz, no sabes cuantas veces nos tuvimos que mudar, correr y escondernos para salvar nuestras vidas, y para Joan y Carl no le ha ido tan fácil, igual para Tom y Marlene.

.-Vaya, que cosas, las primeras noticias que tengo de ellos

.-Entonces déjame contarte-Alice se vio tan entretenida, sonreí, ahora que lo recordaba, una de las cosas que mas le gustaba era contar chismes-Pues resulta que Joan y Carl se tuvieron que casar rápido por que Joan termino embarazada, y para que el padre de ella no se volviera loco se casaron, por ahora no se donde están, pero vino cuando a penas iba a nacer Neville y me lo presento, se llamaba ¿Dean? Bueno no recuerdo, pero me dijo que se irían a un extremo de Londres para no ser tomados por sorpresa, hace poco me entere que se mudaron a casa de los padres de Carl por que es más seguro.

Tomo un poco de té.

.-Y Marlene y Tom se casaron bien, y tuvieron gemelas, no los he visto, pero he escuchado que están en Paris, por que me contaron que….

Y así siguió, contándome de todo un poco, de nuestros compañeros, lo que les paso, y de paso de gente que ni conocía, pero mientras Alice estuviera bien y contenta no importaba, además, hacia dos meses y medio que no entablaba una conversación mas que con Harry, y al parecer ella tampoco había hablado con mucha gente.

Después de casi dos horas, nos reunimos con Sirius y Peter, Frank había salido por algunas cosas para Neville, cuando regreso volvimos a contar cosas, y para variar, Sirius nos hacía reír como locos y extrañamente, Peter le seguía el juego y nos divertimos más.

.-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Tenemos cosas pendientes, ¿no _Colagusano_?

.-Si _Canuto_-sonrió-Muuuchas cosas.

.-Pero quédense a dormir-ofreció Alice-¿Ya es tarde?

.- ¿Tarde?-miro un reloj que estaba cerca-Linda, son las tres de la mañana, yo diría que es muy temprano.

.- ¡Tonto!-reí un poco-Pero no han dormido nada

.-No te preocupes, cuando estés segura-me tomo la mano-Podré descansar, recuerda que James me encargo que te cuidara-la beso-Bueno, estaremos en contacto.

Y haciendo un ademán se retiraron.

.-Ven cariño, tienes que ir a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día

Termine mi cena, y subí a mi habitación, Alice se despidió y se fue, le di de comer a Harry, y me puse a pensar en James, sentía que había pasado años desde que no le veía haciendo que la nostalgia invadiera mi ser. Mire a Harry que se había quedado dormido, lo abrace fuertemente, ojala vea a James lo más pronto posible, por que….sentía que me moría.

xxx

.-Mira Lily, ¿No se ven adorables mientras juegan?-me dijo Alice encariñada

Sonreí mientras veía como Harry y Neville jugaban con un peluche en forma de pingüino.

.-Si, son hermosos

.-Ahora que me acuerdo, Molly y Arthur también han tenido hijos

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuantos?

.-Ni idea, pero se que Arthur trabaja en el Ministerio, en el sector dedicado a los _muggles_, ya sabes como le apasiona eso.

.-Cierto, me hostigaba tanto con sus preguntas que no sabía como quitármelo de encima

.-Lo había olvidado, viviste con los _muggles_, ¿no?

.-Si, toda mi vida, hasta los once.

.-Que cambios sufriste, ¿no?

.-Pues, algo, de hecho, en mi primer día conocí a James.

.- ¡No! ¿En serio?

.-Si, no sabía como entrar a la estación y fue cuando vi a James, si te soy sincera, desde ese momento me enamore de él, lo que se dice amor de primera vista.

.-Disculpa, pero no te puedo creer

.- ¿Eh?

.-Todos esos años de odio total, gritos, insultos y demás…..no puedo creer que hayas estado enamorada de James desde ese entonces.

.-Pues si, primero me daba pena por lo que sentía, luego fueron celos con todas esas niñas gritonas y malcriadas, pero era mas envidia que nada, y se volvió costumbre el pelearnos.

.-Si te soy sincera Lily, y aquí entre nosotras-Alice se agacho un poco-Frank me contó que James estaba celoso de Lupin.

.- ¿Remus?-me sorprendí demasiado-Pero, ¿Por que?

.-Porque pensaba que te gustaba.

.- ¿Como?-ahora si estaba mas que sorprendida.

.-Si, James coqueteaba con otras mujeres por que estaba celoso de Remus, pensaba que estabas enamorada de él-no podía creerlo, ¿era broma?-A decir verdad Lily, no era él único que lo pensaba, yo también lo creía

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Remus? De pronto llego a mi una imagen de Remus y yo tomados de la mano, y no era por que no quisiera a Remus, pero no me pareció que funcionaria, quiero decir, ¡¡ni siquiera me atraía físicamente!!

.-Y no era la única, todo el dormitorio de chicas, pensaba lo mismo, Sussan, que en paz descanse, también lo pensaba

Ahora si me caí de la silla y fue un milagro que no tirara el té de canela que traía en las manos

.- ¿Su….Sussan lo pensaba?

.-Si, una vez le preguntamos y ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo 'Puede ser, la verdad no estoy segura'

.- ¿Y Laura?

.-Ella aseguraba que si, lo recuerdo muy bien, dijo algo como 'Claro que le gusta, digo, es un buen partido, un hombre lindo y tierno y lo mas probable es que a él también le guste, porque Lily es linda, atractiva e inteligente'

.-Debes estar bromeando.

.-No, de verdad que no, claro, todo esto se lo preguntamos en tercer año…. ¿o fue en cuarto?

.- ¿Y no me lo pudiste preguntar?

.- ¿Preguntar? ¿A ti? No Lily, primero muertas antes de preguntarte semejante cosa, en ese entonces creíamos que nos gritarías o te enojarías.

.- ¿Me veía tan gruñona?

.-No, pero cuando estabas con James te transformabas y temíamos que eso mismo te pasara con nosotras, así que, no dijimos nada de nada.

Suspire, si que era toda una sorpresa.

.-Mira nada mas, pensaban que me gustaba Remus y que era una loca histérica maniática.

.-Bueno, eso fue en tercero y cuarto-tomo de su té como si nada-Después pensamos que te gustaba Snape y que eras una sádica.

.- ¿Estas bromeando?

Sonrió.

.-De lo primero no, de lo último si-rió un poco-Es que Lily, las únicas personas que estaban cerca de ti eran Sussan y Laura, que en paz descansen, y nada mas, no le hablabas a nadie, claro estaba que si te hablaban tu contestabas y eras muy buena chica, pero, intimidaba el hecho de que solo interactuaras con ellas dos.

.- ¿Solo con ellas? Pero….

.- ¿No te habáis dado cuenta?-tomo un poco de té-Nos caías bien Lily, pero te tratábamos con cuidado por eso fuiste una gran prefecta, nadie era capaz de retarte por miedo a las consecuencias, y por eso James y Sirius se hicieron tan populares, por que sabían como dominar a Lily Evans, la prefecta.

.-Vaya, eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado-alce una ceja divertida-Y ahora me lo dices por que ya no soy Lily Evans, la prefecta, ¿no?

.-Exacto, te lo digo por que hora eres Lily Potter, mi amiga-me miro con una sonrisa dulce-Al igual que los Merodeadores, tu también ejercías mucha autoridad, tan segura de ti misma, eras el ejemplo de muchas y el sueño de muchos.

.-Cielos, lo que dices esta muy lejos de lo que yo sentía.

Harry y Neville de pronto empezaron a jalar el peluche, luchando por quien lo tendría.

.-Bueno, ya que estamos en confianza-dejo la taza de té en la mesita-Cuando te hiciste novia de James, todo el mundo sabía que eran tal para cual, aun cuando sus admiradoras te decían cosas, solo era la impotencia de que nunca llegarían a ser tan buenas como tu para James.

.-A decir verdad, yo tenía mis dudas, cuando terminamos, pensé que sería para siempre, o al menos una parte de mí.

.-Bueno, pero cuando terminaron se hizo la revolución, si hubieras visto todo lo que tuvo que sufrir la pobre de Dorsal.

.- ¿Disculpa?

.-¡¡No me digas!! ¿James no te contó nada?-mi silencio lo decía todo-Pues cuando terminaron, todas las chicas se unieron para hacerle la vida imposible a la chica, porque no era posible que terminaran, y todos culparon a Dorsal, por ello, llego un momento en que ella le insistía a James que regresaran y fue cuando te pusiste digna.

.-Y todas me odiaron por eso.

.-No, estábamos de acuerdo contigo.

Reí un poco, Harry bostezo mientras ponía sus manitas en sus ojos, al parecer tenía sueño, me levante y tome a Harry, el cual se acomodó en mi regazo para dormir

.-Mejor ni te digo lo que yo sentí en ese entonces.

Alice sonrió y tomo a Neville, quien hizo lo mismo que Harry.

.-Bueno, pues ya vez, hay tantas cosas que te podría decir sobre nuestros años de Hogwarts, pero no acabaríamos, ahora, hay que llevar a estos nenes a dormir.

Asentí y fuimos cada quien a su habitación, recosté a Harry en la cuna, lo arropé y le acerque su manta azul, reí un poco, de lo que uno se va enterando.

.-Bueno, serán buenas historias para ti mi niño-acaricie el cabello de Harry-Antes de dormir, te contare mi vida en Hogwarts, y todo lo que viví, porque de verdad he vivido en un cuento de hadas-bese su frente-Pero por ahora, mientras creces, descansa Harry-y salí del cuarto.

xxx

Mire a Sirius y después a Frank, veía que movían sus labios y salía sonido de ellos, pero no entendía nada, o hablaban un idioma extraño o ya había perdido la razón.

.- ¿Que opinas Lily?-pregunto Frank emocionado

.- ¿Eh?

.-Lo que te dijimos

.- ¿Eh?

.-Entendiste, ¿verdad?-esta vez fue Sirius

.- ¿Eh?

.- ¿Sabes decir otra cosa, cariño?-Sirius sonrió seductoramente, y fue cuando menos entendí.

.- ¿Me…estas coqueteando?-puse una mano en mi pecho sorprendida

.-Bueno, no pero…la verdad…..si.

.- ¿Eh?

.-Vamos Lily, no es tan difícil-Frank entro en escena otra vez.

.- ¿Eh?

.-Te lo juro.

Los mire extrañada, tenía que ser una broma, ¿Qué fuera la esposa de Sirius por un tiempo? ¿Qué saliéramos juntos? ¿Qué _dormiríamos_ en la misma cama? ¡Eso nunca!

.-Espera-suspire-No entiendo.

.- ¡Por Dios Lily!-Sirius se veía desesperado-Te lo hemos explicado cuatro veces

.-Es que no entiendo-entrelace mis dedos-Según oí, Frank, tu quieres que me mude con Harry a un departamento en el centro de Londres-él asintió-Un edificio _muggle_, y para que este sana y salva y segura, quieres que yo….

.-Aparentes ser la pareja de Sirius

.- ¡Nunca!-salte de pronto de mi asiento-¿Que Sirius sea mi _esposo_? Para que eso suceda tienen que pasar siglos, que digo, milenios.

.-Oye, no soy tan mal partido.

Ignore a Sirius.

.-Frank, entiendo tu posición, pero no lo haré, no _besaré_ a ese hombre-señale a Sirius-¡No me importa si eso implica que me muera!

.-Lily, estas siendo irracional-dijo Alice con reserva.

.-Claro, disculpa Alice por favor ve con Remus y _bésate_ con _él_, _duerman _en la misma _cama_ y _se_ su esposa un rato, total solo es una farsa para salvar tu vida.

.-Lily-Frank se veía algo contrariado.

.-Frank basta, Lily cálmate-Alice intervino-Creo que todos estamos algo nerviosos.

.-Pues claro-alce los brazos-¡Después de todo, no te dicen todos los días que seas amante del mejor amigo de tu esposo!

.-Lily, cariño, por favor, siéntate-sonrió con calma-Estoy de acuerdo que estés alterada, pero es por tu bien.

Mire a Alice sorprendida, ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿Lejos de ayudarme, estaba en mi contra?

.- ¡De ningún modo!-puse mi cabello atrás de mis orejas-¿Estas loca? ¿Tranquilizarme?-suspire y le enseñe mi mano derecha-¿Ves este anillo? ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?-nadie dijo nada-Que soy Lily Potter, estoy casada y por nada del mundo engañaré al hombre que amo

.-Vamos Lily-Sirius paso su mano por su cabello-Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, pero James no esta aquí, no tiene que enterarse, además, lo entenderá, es para protegerte.

.-¡¡No me interesa!! Aun que James estuviera muerto, no me metería con otro hombre, aunque eso signifique morir-lo mire furiosa-O ¿Ya olvidaste que ese engreído de Voldemort esta enamorado de mi y que me hizo elegir entre James y él, ya lo olvidaste?

Silencio

.-Así que no me interesa escuchar sus argumentos, James es mi esposo, fue el primero y el último, y primero muerta antes de que otro hombre me toque-me voltee-Si me permiten.

Y salí de esa habitación, estaba molesta, que digo, estaba enfadada, fui con Harry, el cual jugaba en una habitación tranquila con Neville, lo mire jugar un momento y no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a James con su cabello negro azabache, pero tenía mis ojos verdes, unos grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas.

'_Tan bellos como los de la mujer que amo'_ eso me dijo una vez James mientras besaba mi frente, la verdad es que extrañaba a James, sus caricias, sus besos, sus brazos a mi alrededor, su voz, su aliento, su mirada…..todo, y aun cuando entiendo que para salvar a Harry tendría que ser la esposa de Sirius, no me agrada la idea, me siento incomoda de solo pensarlo.

Suspire cansada. ¿Dónde estarás, James? ¿Te acordaras de mí en donde quiera que estés? ¿Estarás planeando regresar pronto? ¿Estarás pensando en mí ahora como yo estoy pensando en ti? Mire mi anillo, este pequeño aro era un símbolo de unión con James, un recordatorio que soy suya hasta el ultimo suspiro de mi vida.

Sonríe y bese mi anillo, y por primera vez en meses, sentí a James mas cerca que nunca.

.-Y yo a ti mi amor-dije cerrando los ojos-Y yo a ti.

Escuche un ruido atrás de mi, no voltee a ver quien era el que había entrado a la habitación, aun cuando presentía quien era, seguí mirando a los pequeños

.-Disculpa-comenzó Sirius, sonaba arrepentido-No quería ofender….quiero decir, todo lo que quería era…..-suspiro-James es mi amigo, el mejor, es mi hermano, y yo…..bueno tu eres lo mas importante para él, no lo culpo eres una mujer maravillosa y por eso….quiero decir…

Me voltee y lo abrace de repente, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando la esencia que Sirius desprendía, era curioso, nunca lo había notado, no era tan fuerte a la de James, pero si era dulce y cálida. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

.-Perdón-me dijo suavemente al oído.

.-Tranquilo, entiendo tu posición-lo abrace más fuerte-James te pidió que me cuidaras, y eso es lo que quieres hacer, eso es todo.

Silencio.

.-Bueno-me separó de él-Pensaré en otra cosa, por que mi plan fue muy descabellado, te prometo que te protegeré pero no harás nada que no quieras.

.-Eres bueno Sirius-bese su mejilla-Pero James siempre será el primero-le guiñe un ojo.

.-Lástima, pero me conformo ser el segundo-me regreso el guiño.

.-Pronto será el cumpleaños de Harry-voltee a ver a mi pequeño-Pronto cumplirá un año.

.-Tienes mucha razón-rió un poco-Soy su padrino, tengo que darle un gran regalo.

.-No Sirius-lo mire con una sonrisa-Te he dicho millones de veces que una moto no es un buen regalo para un niño de un año, si apenas puede caminar.

.-Puede aprender.

.-Que no.

.-Ahora que lo pienso, James no vio….

.-Si,-suspire-James no estuvo para verle dar sus primeros pasos, pero no hay nada que hacer

.-Ni tampoco escucho su primera palabra, ¿cierto?

.-No, tampoco, pero no hay que afligirse, no es que este niño hable tanto.

.-Me sorprendes Lily, cualquier mujer se resentiría por que un padre a faltado a….

.-Tu lo has dicho Sirius, cualquier mujer, pero yo no soy cualquier mujer, yo soy Lily Potter, esposa de James Potter, un engreído, egoísta y molesto Potter, pero…

.- ¿Pero?

.-Si me molestaría que no regresará para el cumpleaños de Harry

.-Pero, ¿Y su aniversario de bodas?

.-Ese no cuenta ahora.

.-Pero….tiene tres años de casados y…

.-No hemos celebrado ninguno, te recuerdo que el segundo estábamos huyendo del departamento por que unos _amiguitos _querían jugar a matar al mago y la bruja.

.-Cierto, y el primero…

.-Estábamos en misión.

.-Y ahora…

.-James esta en misión, pero no importa Sirius-sonreí-Es mi esposo para toda la vida, quizás para el año que sigue, celebraremos nuestro primer cuarto aniversario, ¿no es emocionante?

.-Si lo dices así.

.-Vamos a comer, ¿Te parece? Porque algo me dice que tienes hambre.

.-No es cierto-un leve gruñido se escucho en el cuarto-Bueno, quizás un poco.

.-Entonces, vamos.

Paso el tiempo, unos días después tuvimos que separamos, Alice y Frank se fueron por su lado, nunca sabré a donde pero esperaba verlos pronto, y Sirius se fue conmigo para ayudarme a instalarme a otro lugar, encontramos un pequeño departamento en la capital, Sirius lo compro con su dinero, al principio me negué rotundamente, pero al decirme que era el regalo de Harry no puse objeción.

La verdadera razón por la que nos fuimos es que armábamos mucho alboroto, dos bebes en un mismo lugar no es lo mejor, así que decidimos irnos, después de que encontramos el departamento, Sirius se quedo ya que el cumpleaños de Harry ya estaba cerca, y al parecer nosotros éramos los únicos que sabíamos donde estábamos, me sentí algo culpable de ocultárselo a Dumbledore.

.-No tiene caso Lily-me dijo Sirius cuando le conté mi sentimiento-Realmente no hay forma de decirle, sería muy arriesgado.

Y estuve de acuerdo. Finalmente en Julio, le hicimos una pequeña fiesta a Harry, compramos un pastel, hice un poco de pollo frito con verduras y lo celebramos los tres, me sorprendió ver como Sirius tenía la facilidad de hacer reír a Harry, aun que, pensándolo bien, Sirius siempre había sido muy gracioso.

Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Harry, pensaba decirle a Sirius que ya podría irse, pero lo vi tan entretenido con Harry y mi pequeño tan feliz que no tuve el corazón de decirle algo, así que permití que se quedara un poco mas. Y sin darnos cuenta, pasaron tres meses.

.-Lily, voy por leche, ¿necesitas algo mas?-pregunto Sirius casi en la puerta.

.-Un poco de huevo, para mañana porque tengo dos niños que comen mucho-dije sonriendo-Ah, y trae un postre para Harry, ya ves que le gustan los dulces

.-Ya vas-y se salió sin más.

Miraba a Harry tomar su siesta, se veía tan adorable, cada vez se parecía mas a James, suspire cansada, me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí, que viera con orgullo como su pequeño había crecido. Harry se movió un poco y entre sueños dijo papa, eso me sorprendió mas de la cuenta. ¿Papá? ¿De quien hablaba? Podría ser que hablaba de….

.- ¿Sirius?-dije en voz alta-Pero….

Era cierto, Sirius había convivido con Harry lo suficiente para que lo considerara como su papá, suspire, seguramente fue el hecho de que jugara con el pequeño del departamento 4B, una familia funcional con madre, padre y dos pequeños, así debió de ser mi vida matrimonial, no con un hijo y el mejor amigo de mi esposo.

Me reí un poco, estoy viviendo de la manera que me negaba vivir, pero…. James no daba señales de vida, pareciera como si….

.-Nunca más volverá.

.- ¿Quién no volverá?-la voz de Sirius me regreso a la realidad y casi muero de un para cardiaco.

.-Sirius, ya regresaste, fue rápido.

.-Si, a decir verdad Teresa no tenía mucha gente, te mando saludos-me enseño la bolsa donde contenía el mandado-¿Sabes? Me contó que su esposo ya esta trabajando y, para que veas que raro, esta convencida de que tu y yo estamos casados, ni forma de sacarla de su error.

.-Así parece-dije sin mucho ánimo de discutir-Dame eso, voy ha hacer el desayuno.

Sirius me miro fijamente, igual yo, pero no era lo de siempre, un escalofrió subió por mi espalda, su mirada era tan penetrante y segura de si misma que me congeló, y por primera vez vi algo mas allá, algo que no había notado.

Tomé rápidamente la bolsa del mandando y me metí a la cocina, sin decir palabra, suspire algo asustada, eso me sorprendió, nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera mirarme así….. Tan profundo y lleno de cariño, como me miraba… James.

Agité mi cabeza, realmente me estaba volviendo loca. Saque las cosas y me puse a cocinar, no tarde en escuchar las risitas de Harry, seguro que Sirius estaba jugando con él, sonreí aliviada, había sido solo mi imaginación. Termine pronto el desayuno, Sirius puso la mesa y sentó a Harry en sus piernas, para darle de comer.

A decir verdad no dijimos mucho, como si por primera vez se hubiera terminado todo posible rastro de conversación, nos quedamos sin palabras, Harry termino de comer, Sirius lo llevo a su cuna y yo empecé a limpiar la mesa, para poder lavar los platos. El ambiente se torno silencio, pesado, incomodo, eso no me gustaba, por que me invitaba a pensar.

Hace tanto que no se nada de James, hasta siento que he olvidado su voz, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos, su presencia, una parte intentaba convencerse que no sabía nada porque él no tenía ni idea de que me había ido de la casa, y recordé lo último que le dije, '¿A dónde mas iría?' vaya que la vida es curiosa y nos juega jugarretas molestas, me fui sin decir nada, y ahora estoy viviendo con Sirius, que ha sido mas padre que James.

Ahora, ese era otro punto, Sirius se estaba involucrando demasiado, no es que me molestara su presencia, eso era imposible, yo le quería mucho, es el mejor amigo de mi esposo y mi amigo también, así que no había razón para que me inquietara pero….

¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Malditos peros!! No quiero pensarlo, pero…. Últimamente es diferente, esta no es la primera vez que me miraba así, ya había pasado otras ocasiones, pero es tan repentino y esporádico que no le doy importancia, la primera vez, fue poco después del cumpleaños de Harry, y se repitió una que otra vez cuando Teresa, la dueña de la tienda de la esquina, comentó divertida que hacíamos una pareja maravillosa y que teníamos un hijo encantador.

Realmente no lo había pensado, siempre di por hecho de que Sirius siempre estaría enamorado de Sussan y Arabella, así que no me sentí de ninguna forma amenazada, pero ahora… esta pasando algo, no se, pero me incomoda un poco.

.-Vaya que te ves linda lavando los platos-dijo Sirius tan suavemente que me asusto hasta la muerte.

.-No empieces con tus cosas tontas, Sirius-dije como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Y Harry?

.-Dormido en la cuna como buen niño-sonrió un poco-No dudes de mis habilidades para dormirlo.

.-No dudo, me da terror-escuche que rió divertido-Y no es gracioso.

.-Es que es lindo verte molesta.

Y no salió palabra alguna ni de mi boca, ni de la suya, solo nos quedamos en silencio, yo terminando de lavar los platos, él mirándome fijamente, como si analizara cada movimiento que realizaba. Termine, me seque las manos con una pequeña toalla y me puse crema.

.-Eres muy cuidadosa Lily.

.- ¿Cómo?

.-Si-Sirius se acomodo su cabellera de una forma bastante elegante-Después de que lavas los platos, te pones una crema humectante que pusiste especialmente en la cocina.

.-Bueno, no me gustaría que mis manos se resecaran-alce una ceja ¿acaso me estaba seduciendo?-Después de todo soy una chica, ¿lo recuerdas?

.-Y vaya que chica-tomo una de mis manos-Tienes razón, tus manos son suaves.

Silencio. Penetrante e incomodo silencio. Nos miramos nuevamente y mi corazón dio un salto, sus ojos, normalmente juguetones y algo fríos me miraban con calidez y determinación, hacía mucho que no veía esa mirada tan penetrante. Ni una palabra, ni un movimiento, solo nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos fijamente.

El tiempo se detuvo, no podía pensar en nada mas que en aquellos ojos oscuros que me observaban hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, y fue cuando sucedió, poco a poco Sirius se fue acercando a mi, no me moví, no me queje, no hice nada para rechazarlo, su presencia había cambiado totalmente, era como si estuviera protegida y dominada. Poco a poco se acerco a mí, la distancia entre ambos se redujo a milímetros, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, ya estaba dicho, iba a besarme.

Mientras que yo, la idiota, no se podía mover siquiera, durante ese tranquilo y lento trayecto que nos acerco no pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo simplemente se paralizó, en ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos, sus labios se acercaron a los míos, hasta que se rozaron, y eso basto para que entrara en razón.

.-No-dije suavemente-No-volví a repetir sin levantar siquiera mi voz, en la misma posición

Sirius me miró fijamente, sin doblegar su mirada, pero no volvería a caer por que él…..

.-No eres James, Sirius-le dije sin cambiar su tono de voz-No eres _él. _

Sirius abrió los ojos asombrado, cambiando su mirada de determinación por una de sorpresa, pero seguíamos en la misma posición, y no era porque quería, simplemente no podía moverme, estaba muy impactada, demasiado para ser realidad. Sin embargo, Sirius bajo el rostro, y escuche una débil sonrisa.

.-Lo siento, tienes razón-finalmente se separó y tomo su frente con su mano-¿En que estaba pensando?

Silencio, de nuevo ese maldito silencio. ¿Pero que demonios sucedía? ¿Por qué él había actuado como James? ¿Qué pretendía? Quizás me engaño con su mirada, pero al sentir sus labios, no sentí lo mismo que cuando beso a James, no sentí el amor que solo es para él.

.-Pensaras que soy un idiota, ¿verdad? Digo, yo estaba tan enamorado-se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina-Tan enamorado.

Silencio. Esto empezaba a molestarme, ese endemoniado silencio incomodo que nos azoraba hasta el máximo, pero yo no podía decir nada, estaba confundida, tan impresionada, tan…. ¿decepcionada?

.-Soy tan patético, doy lastima, ¿Cómo fui a enamorarme de la esposa de mi mejor amigo?

Silencio sepulcral. Definitivamente mató todo o cualquier argumento que podría decir. Mi mente no podía procesar nada de lo que decía.

.-En parte es tu culpa, siempre tan dulce, pero a la vez pareces una fiera, tan salvaje y pasiva a la vez, me daban ganas de dominarte, de domarte, de hacerte tan dócil como cuando estas con James.

.- ¿Eh?- ¡¡¡Genial!!! Ahora que puedo hablar, digo lo más elocuente que se me ocurre, ¡¡Bravo Lily!!

.-Tú sabes, Sussan y Arabella eran las chicas de mi corazón, y cuando Sussan murió, jure sobre su tumba nunca dejarla de amar y siempre recordarla, pero… ahí voy de idiota a romper la promesa con su mejor amiga.-rió un poco, pero evidentemente no era de felicidad.

.-Yo….

.-También fue culpa de James, sino se hubiera ido no me habría enamorado de ti.

Bueno, no nada más yo tengo la culpa, también James, ¿y él? ¿¿Que íbamos a saber James y yo que este tío se podría enamorar de mi??

.-Esa mirada, fue lo que me enamoró-¿Cuál mirada?-No creas que no me doy cuenta, lo veo todo, aun cuando estoy a tu lado, aun cuando estas con Harry pones esa mirada-¿De que demonios habla?-Esa que pones, cuando piensas en James.

Ahora si que entiendo menos, y de nuevo me quedo muda, al menos mi elocuencia de hace rato era mejor que mi mudez de ahora.

.-Simplemente es encantadora, si alguien me mirara así cuando pensará en mi sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

¿Pero que mirada pongo? Eso es lo único que se me ocurre y no sale ni 'j' de mi boca.

.-Es tan triste, tan llena de melancolía y soledad, pareciera que algo se va a romper dentro de ti.

¿Eso es lo que te gusta? ¿Mi tristeza? Puso sus manos en su rostro, pude visualizar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

.-Cuando la veía, me daban ganas de abrazarte, de susurrarte que estoy a tu lado, que no pienses en él…. Que me miraras a mí.

En blanco. Totalmente en blanco.

.-Me volví egoísta, quería que me miraras a mi, y cuando Teresa comenzó a decir que éramos esposos, no pude evitar pensar como sería mi vida a tu lado, y te vi de otra forma, disfrute cada cosa que hacías, comencé a pensar en ti hasta llegar a la conclusión de que tenia celos de James, tener a una mujer como tu a su lado... me morí de envidia.

.-Ah….- de nuevo mi elocuencia, si que puedo llevar una conversación.

.-Odie a James, no solo por tenerte, sino porque te abandono, y me cuestione porque lo hizo, si eres maravillosa, pero tu solo eras indiferente por la ausencia de James, te veías tan fuerte, segura de ti misma, que solo podía pensar 'quiero romper sus barreras, quiero que seas mía'

.- ¿Qué dices?-¡¡Finalmente!! ¡¡Una frase!! ¡¡Gracias Dios!!

.-Te lo dije, ¿no? Soy patético, porque de pronto quería ser yo él que te hacía dócil, él que quitaba tus barreras, al que sonreías sin más, quería ser James. Y ahora, no quiero dejarte ir.

.- ¿Eres conciente de lo que dices?-voy mejorando, al menos.

.-Mucho-mi miro nuevamente-Si te digo que quería que te enamorarás de mi lentamente, tal y como me sucedió ¿me creerías?-lo mire fijamente-Si, tienes razón, era una locura, tu amas a James, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere.

.- ¿Dejarme ir? Tienes algo que decirme, ¿no? Sino, esto no hubiera sucedido-dije intentando parecer tranquila, aun que, no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

.-Como me molesta que tengas razón, y eso me gusta mucho de ti-te levantaste y caminaste a la sala.

Te seguí, de alguna manera sentía que no me harías nada, y aun que lo hicieras, se defenderme sola.

.-Finalmente quitamos el hechizo del guardián, podremos hacer lo que queríamos desde el principio, poner a Peter como el guardián.

Perdón, quizás soy lenta, pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con aquello, ese fue mi pensamiento que no pude decirlo en voz alta.

.-De alguna forma, esperaba que dejaras a James por mi ¿sabes? Pensé que si convivíamos lo suficiente te interesarías en mí de otra forma, y así no regresarías a esa casa a esperar a James, sino que te quedarías conmigo, después de todo, demostré ser un buen padre, ¿no Lily?

¿De verdad pensaste eso? ¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo demonios iba a cambiar a James por ti? Aun cuando muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente, no pude decir nada.

.-Se que es estúpido, y no tiene sentido, pero eso pensé, lo siento-sonrió tranquilamente-Al parecer no lo hice bien-¡¡Eso es obvio!!- Por que quería que me vieras a mí, que te enamoraras de mí, pero por lo visto solo me comporte como James, supongo que fue inconciente.

.-Sirius, yo…

.-No digas nada-me abrazó fuertemente-Solo guarda silencio, te prometo no volver a comentarlo nunca, James nunca se enterará y no volveré a intentar nada de nuevo, pero por hoy, solo….-me apretó mas fuerte-Solo quédate quieta, solo un momento.

Silencio, nuevamente reino el silencio. Ahora era diferente, no era tan molesto como hace un momento, solo estábamos ahí, parados como idiotas en medio de la sala, Sirius abrazándome con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro y cuello, yo sin responder su abrazo, solo dejándome abrazar.

La tarde se hizo presente, y me sorprendió que Harry no llorará, parecía que no estuviera, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Sirius no soltó ni un poco su agarre, y fue cuando lo sentí, estaba llorando, en silencio, intentando que no lo notara, pero estaba mojando mi ropa así que era inevitable.

Mire por la ventana, la ciudad se veía reflejada en tonalidades anaranjadas y rojas, era hermoso. Y para variar, me puse a pensar, Sirius se había enamorado de mi, ¿en que mundo paralelo sucede eso? Lo que nunca pensé sucedió, supongo que él tampoco lo esperaba, ni lo sospecho ni un instante, siempre bromeando, siempre sonriente….

Pero ahí estaba su destino, enamorado de mujeres que no podrían corresponderle como se debía, destinado a estar solo, ese pensamiento me rompió el corazón, me hizo querer abrazarlo, lo hice, poniendo una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabeza.

.-Lo siento-dije suavemente-De verdad lo siento.

Silencio, sólo me abrazó con fuerza (si eso era posible), sabía porque me disculpaba, no tenía que explicarme, ambos lo sabíamos, le pedía perdón por estar enamorada de James, y no de él, perdón por ser un amor no correspondido. Y lloré.

Continuara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Si no es un sueño, realmente actualice, un tanto porque yo me tarde, otro por que mis betitas se perdieron por el mundo sideral y no me lo pudieron betear, pero mi amiga Senko-chan (Princess of Kamui) siempre tan linda y dispuesta, me hizo el favor de betear el capitulo, te adoro Sen-chan!!

Bueno, para mi gusto quedo muy raro, pero no hubo quejas por parte de Senko, así que digo k esta bien, jaja. Espero sus reviews y comentarios, a ver si no lleve a la borda esta historia en su penúltimo capitulo, porque si damas y caballeros, el que sigue es el gran final, que ya es justo y necesario.

Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo!! Gracias!

Atte.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


End file.
